The Chronicals Of an Insane Child
by Gaara's Desert Rose-Hasame
Summary: thought I'd update this Journal-esque entries based on the lifestyle of the author. LOOSELY based. But still based.
1. May 31st 2006

HEY PPL! this is something i do instead of a normal journal. My 'rent are divorced so i spend 4 days at one rent's house then 4 at the other. ok? keep that in mind, instead fo a normal journal, i decided to write conversations between me and Gaara. i am always at his house in each entry. So, i dunno...this was just too funny i thought. So read and enjoy!

* * *

May 31, 2006

I'm writing in the van now. I didn't think i could get it out of the house! But dad doesn't snoop in my bag anymore, so i was safe. Anyways, i am on chapter 12 of my Gaara story. I should write it on here! Ya, that'd be a good idea!...DAMN IT! DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT! I LEFT IT AT MOMS! AND IM STAYING AT DADS TONIGHT! DAMNIT! screaming of fury pant pant...damnit... i guess ill either have to ask mom to drop it off at dads later on this evening, or drive over there whenever i can, figuring i start my paper route today...i gotta get all my papers done by 6:00pm, so i dont think ill have time to get driven over there myself. So ill ask mom if she can get it over here tonite...i dont think shell be very happy.

In my story, before every chapter i write a small conversation between Gaara and me, same with at the end of the chapters. HEY! i should write conversations on here! YAY!

Gaara: god, why do u have to be so damn cheery?

Me: im not always

Gaara sarcastically: oh really? show me..

Me: easy, all i have to do is act like you

Gaara: bite me.

Me: well its true! u never smile, except when u grin evily or smirk, and those dont even count!

Gaara: heh heh...

Me: see? thats not even a real laugh, more like...uh...i cant remember the word...

Gaara: chuckle?

Me: probably. God, the two young ones in the back seat are driving me up the wall!

Gaara: i actually know how u feel. Temari and Kankarou are a pain in the-

Temari menancingly: watch it...

Kankarou: she'll make you eat some of her cooking laughs

Temari: dont give me any good ideas, doll boy!

Kankarou: EEP! Runs off with Temari hitting him over the head with a spatula

I laugh my head off Theyre actually entertaining!

Gaara: what, and ur two arent?

Me: first of all, they arent mine, and second, the girl is 5 while the other is about 7. Temaris 15 and Kankarou is 14, so...wait...i guess they're not all that different lol

Gaara: there u go with your annoying 'lol' thing again.

Me: lol lol lol lol lol

Gaara: shut up

Me: how about lmao?

Gaara: what does that mean?

Me: laughing my ass off

Gaara: hn...still annoying.

Me: everything i DO is annoying to u isn't it?

pause dont answer that.

Gaara: heh.

Me: ok you know what? you not even worth talking to! all u do is 'hn' at me! at least INGAGE in the conversation! its only two-way!

Gaara: hn

Me: dont make me sing...

Gaara stares at me in horror no...any thing but that!

Me: I dream of rain...i dream of gardens in the desert sand, i wake in pain...i dream of love, as time runs through my hand, I dream of fire...these dreams are tied to a horse that'll never tire, and near the flames...the shadows play in the shape of a man's desire...this desert rose...

Gaara: NO! wait, that actually wasn;t that bad...for once

swats Gaara over the head HEY! i hope that was at least a part compliment!

Gaara: maybe...grins

Me: OH LOOK! U SMILED! HA HA! I KNEW U COULD!

Gaara: that was a grin. u even said it wasnt the same thing..

Me: ive changed my mind. I have had enough laughing contests to figure out whats a smile and whats not, and a GRIN counts!

Gaara pouts

Me: this desert rose..its shadow bears a secret promise...this desert flower...no sweet perfume that would torture me more than this...

Gaara: sigh i have to admit, ur not bad...

Me: thank you mocks bow

Ok, i think this conversation has been long enough..though i really like the song Desert Rose...i could sing it all day...evil looks comes into my eyes

Gaara: DONT! enough is enough!

Me: ha ha, i was only joking.

Gaara: ud better..

Anywhooo, im just gonna listen to me music..

Gaara: me music?

Me: ya, kinda like My music, but i say a me instead.

Gaara: ill ignore the bad grammar...

Im just gonna listen to MY music and do wat i usually do

Gaara: wats that? dare i ask...

Me: dream.

Gaara suspiciously: about wat?

Me: stuff...heehee

Gaara: i dont like that look in ur eyes

Me: what, u like my eyes?

Gaara: i didnt say that..

Me: NOR did u say 'no i dont!' so maybe u do..;)

Gaara: leave me alone... ur evil

Me: hey! so are u!

Temari: AWW they make a cute match! both evil murderers!

Gaara and me: shut up.

Kankarou: hey. as u would say Megan., U DIDNT SAY 'NO I DONT'! so u do.

Me: u guys are a different evil.

Temari: whats kind is that, huh?

Gaara: the annoying kind.

Kaknarou: oooh, now ur finishing each others sentences! BURN!

Me: thats not a burn, idiot.

Temari: well, maybe its not a burn, but i agree.

Gaara: i hate u both

Me: go away.

Temari: we arent leaving u two alone! not with what u could do...smiles slyly at Gaara

Gaara: DESERT COFFIN!

Kankarou screams like a little girl and runs off with Temari

Me: heh heh... nice one.

Gaara: thanks

hears Temari in distance OH! NOW UR BEING ALL NICEY NICEY TO HER! UR NEVER LIKE THAT TO US!

Gaara: i know where u live, and i dont sleep...

silence

Gaara: ha...theyre so easy to scare...

Me: i gotta go, im close to school. See you later!

far off voice of Temari WHAT WILL U TWO BE DOING THEN, HUH?

Me: sigh bye

AFTER SCHOOL

Me: HEYY! IM BACK!

Gaara: Finally! it took u long enough!

Me slyly: what, u were waiting for lil old me?

Gaara: no i wasn't crosses arms and pouts

Me: haha, sry, u look so cute like that!

Gaara: i am not cute

Me: Yes u r!

Gaara: dont toy with me, woman

Temari: WHAT? ur 'toying' with him? geez Megs, i didnt think u had it in u!

Me: ur just jelous that i can do it and he wont kill me and u cant! pokes out tongue

Temari: Shut up...

Me: ANYWHOOO, how was ur day, Panda-chan?

Gaara chokes: d-did u just call me Panda-chan?

I nod yup, cause of the black around ur eyes and ur cuddly and sweet!

Gaara: Cuddly? Sweet!

Kankarou: Hey, Megan, how would U know if he was cuddly, eh?

Me: u sound Canadian, with all that 'eh' crap.

Kankarou: HEY WATCH IT! u shouldnt be talkin! u ARE canadian!

Me: ya but u dont see me saying 'eh' all the time, do ya?

Kankarou: fine...

Me: now leave.

Kankarou: i dont wanna

Me: u sound like my brother! oh god...its gonna be another one of those days...

Gaara glares at Kankarou Go.

Kankarou: FINE! ill leave, i know when im not wanted!walks off with nose in air

Me: hey, i think he finally got the point!

Gaara: ha.

Me: back to my first question..how was ur day?

Gaara: hn...good enough

Me: Aw come on! i need more explination than THAT!

Gaara: im not saying anything more.

Me: U had a bad day...OH! i should sing Bad Day! YA!

Gaara groans

Me: 'cause u had a bad day, u take a one down, u sing a sad song just to turn it around...

Gaara: ok ok, i get the point. U sing OK, but i gotta headache.

Me: from ur sibs?

Gaara stares at me_ does she know how much she sounds like a Valley girl?_

Me: i dont like that look in ur eyes...it wouldnt do much to say they look like ur gonna do somehting evil...cringes

Gaara:grin dont tempt me

Temari: Tempt him to what?

Me: dunno...looks at him fearfully eep.

Temari: ha ha, dont worry, i get that look all the time!

Gaara: yes, u do dont u? glares at her

Temari: er...HAVE A NICE DAY U TWO!scurries off

Me: dont give me that look, or ill start calling u Panda-chan again

Gaara: fine...

Me: now i have something on u.

Kankarou: what have u got on HIM, eh? u maybe...grins slyly

Me: how about i have my foot on ur face, Make up boy? And enough with the eh, ok?

Kankarou: eh eh eh eh eh...

Me: --' ur annoying.

Kankarou: ya, well, Temari and me cant leave u two alone...

Me: and why is that?

Temari: u know...nudge nudge wink

I scream GO AWAY NOW! OR I WILL SERIOUSLY HURT U BOTH! AND I DONT NEED SAND EITHER! I HAVE OTHER WAYS OF INFLICTING PAIN, U KNOW!

both Temari and Kankaou run off, chibi style

Gaara: finally, ok, today was weird...

Me: weird as in how?

Gaara: twenty girls came storming through the door...wanting...

Me: whaaat?

Gaara mumbles

Me: huh?

Gaara: autographs sigh

my eyes twitching h-h-huh? a-a-autographs? G-G-GIRLS?

grabs katana and sledge hammer where r they...y those little b-

Gaara: OK SETTLE DOWN! I didnt give it to them. just so u know, i thru them into next year.

Me: did u just make a joke? heh heh

Gaara shakes his head vigurouslynononono..

Me: u did, didnt u? SABAKU NO GAARA JUST MADE A JOKE! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! RUUUN!

Gaara: i hate u...pouts

Me: u seem to be pouting alot lately, havent u?

Gaara: only when ur around.

Me: ouch

Kankarou: that was a burn, wasnt it?

Me:sigh yes...

Kankarou: BURN!

Gaara: kinda late there.

Kankarou sighs and turns away

Me: sooo, what else happened besides the eye twitches girls incident?

Gaara: nothing else...ate a chocolate cake that Temari made

i gasp u-u-ur still alive?pokes him

Gaara:Hey! yes, its the only thing she can make that she doesnt burn.

hears Kankarous voice in the background BURN!

Temari pokes him Hey! i will make my cassarole! AND UD BETTER EAT IT!

Kankarou screams and runs farther away

Me: rofl, n-nice...hehe heh, hey, y didnt i get any cake?

Gaara: there wasnt n e left.

Me: what! u ate a whole cake by URSELF!

Gaara: ya...so wat? i was hungry

Me: y didnt u save me a piece?

Gaara: cause u were a meanie this morning.

Me:whisperes baby...

Gaara pouts

Me in an annoucers voice: WE are now apporchin POUTSVILLE, population: Gaara

Gaara: bite me

Bites Gaara on hand I DIDNT MEAN LITERALLY! U B-

Me: watch it...

I gotta get going, i almost at Cobourg...Talk to y'all L8R! MWAH

Temari: she kiiised u, she kiiissed u...

Me: lady, its a general CYA LATER thing that us NORMAL ppl do on msn and chatting stuff, geez, where have u been, under a rock?

AFTER PAPAER ROUTE

Me:sooooooo...hows it goin?

Gaara: dont u ever stop talking?

Me: y do u say that?

Gaara: this is the longest so-called conversation in the history of journals! it goes on FOREVER!

Me: what, u dont like talking to me?

Gaara: no...

i pout meanie...

Temari: so, u wanna taste my cassarole?

Gaara: u actually made it?

Me: I thought it was just to scare Kankarou!

Temari: nah, i can use lots of other things to scare him

Kankarou's voice in the background like ur face! That would scare ANYONE! EVEN GAARA!

Temari glares at Gaara is this true?

Gaara: hn...maybesmiles slyly

Temari: ARGH! i HATE being surrounded by my brothers!grabs my arm COMEON! were going to go do girl stuff! i need to vent...

Me surprised: oh, ok...cya later Gaara

Gaara:later...

BETIME

Me: i hate having a bed time...i feel like a 6 year old.

Gaara: hm

Me: plus, the Girl thing that Temari made me do wasnt bad.

Gaara stares at me in horror

Me: DONT WORRY! ill still be a tomboy. it was just different from what i usually do.

Gaara: i wasnt worrying, who said i was worrying? Im not worried...

I snort: whatever.

Gaara: hey, only im allowed to do the snort then whatever.

i snort again whatever...oooh see i did it again.

Gaara: ur really annoying.

snort hack cough ugh, i cant do that anymore. i think i swallowed phlem... ha ha on u. that what u get for annoying me.

Me: i do lots of things that annoy u and nothing happenes to me.

Gaara:hn...

I shiver god, its really cold in my house...and my blankets are stone cold...damn it.

Kankuro yells in background y dontcha get in bed with her and keep her warm, eh, eh?

Me: DAMN CANADIAN WANNABE! plus, my beds too small for 2 ppl anyway, smart ass

Kankuro: damn u

Gaara rolls his eyes why...why must they torment me?

Me: hey, they torment me too!

Gaara: u dont live with them

Me: good point

Kankuro: BURN!

Me: say that one more time, doll boy, and ill have ur puppets up ur a-

Gaara: we get the point.

growls i dont think he does...grabs something sharp and runs after Kankuro

Gaara:sighs and shakes head

_A little while later..._

Gaara: so, have fun?

Me:pant pant oh ya...heh heh. THATS GONNA HURT IN THE MORNING, DOLL BOY!

Kankuro: oww...ur mean...whines in pain

Gaara: god, and ppl say I have anger problems

Me: dont make me come after you..

Temari: ya, cause he'll probably like it!

Kankuro: Oh BU-

Me: do u want me to hurt u again, buddy? Do u LIKE getting hurt? cause ill make ur day..growls

Kankuro: no no, im fine...im just gonna go curl up in a corner and die...

Me: good u do that, one less nuisence

Temari: oh, and whos the other nuisence?

glares at Temariur gonna get the same thing as puppet boy over there did if u dont quit making stupid comments...

Temari: oh no u di-int!

Me: oh yes a di-int!

glaring match

Gaara: oook, thats enough. pushes Temari out and sits me down on random sitting place

Me:puff puff i dont know how u do it...i just dont know how...

Gaara: practice...grins

smiles ya...i dont know what to do about my problems either tho. Urs are older..maybe not as mature..

Temari: I HEARD THAT!

Me: BUT...i cant handle them...theyre just too young to understand the concepts of being annoying and asking u about every little thing they see, like, 'y is there white stuff floating in the air?' and 'How come u have black hair?' and loads of other stuff...that i will explode if they do something like that tomorow.

Gaara: he, ya, hey...shouldnt u be getting to sleep?

Me: no...dont feel like it...not tired.

Gaara: dont take advantage of it.

Me: oops..sry i forgot.

Gaara: doesnt bother me. but u get to sleep, ok?

Me: ya i supose, night.

Gaara: night.

* * *

What did ya fink? hm? plz...er, i supose Review and stuff... lol, LATERS!

sand and kisses


	2. June 1st 2006

June 1, 2006

Me: hi.

Gaara: hi

Me:...

Gaara: whats wrong? ur always talkative in the morning...well, actually all the time.

Me:growls ill let that slide. im tired, pounding headache like some insane demon is trying to...oops.

Gaara:grumblesits ok. dont worry bout it. continue

Me: i dont think i should. i dont wanna say anything else stupid.

Gaara: fine, but i dont mind, i can relate now...

Me:nervous giggle eh heh heh...ya...

Temari comes bounding over and gives me a noogie Heya Girl! Whats up?

Me: haha, the sky

she laughs no, im serious, u look all tense and tired.

Me: bad sleep...didnt get to sleep till like 2 in the morining, then got up at 6 am. and how was ur night?

Temari: hold up hold up, 4 hours sleep! are u insane!

Gaara growls watch it woman...

I Stick out tongue

Temari: U should have gone right to sleep!

Me: i did...well, i turned out the light and went under the covers if thats what u mean...i just stayed awake for...a while...

Temari: A WHILE MY ASS! ok, tonight, ur gonna get a solid 7 hours sleep! and no exceptions!

Me: HEY! y dont u make that rule for Gaara, huh?

Gaara: i dont sleep, girl.

Me: well, u could if u just tried.

Gaara: i dunno how..

Kankuro: hey, i guess ull have to teach him Megan...nudge

punches Kankuro in the face shut up! its easy, all u have to do is get in a comfortable position. Some ppl like to sleep on their stomachs, on their backs or on their side. Personally, i perfer side. Then u close ur eyes and relax..and, well, sleep.

Gaara: still dont get it...

Me:sigh ill have to show u tonite, ok?

Kankuro: where, huh? in bed?snickers

Me: hey, doll boy, remember last night? I can do it to u again if u want?glares menacingly

Kankuro: evil woman.

Me: thnx for at least calling me a woman.

Gaara: heh...what would happen if i called u girl?

Me:sigh why god...why me?...i would shove ur sand down ur throat, sand man.

Gaara: ya right, girl

slams head against wallwhy must u do this to me...i hate u all.

Temari: no u dont..we luv u!

gets a bear hug from everyone

Me: cant...breathe...oxygen...NOW

Kankuro:oops my bad.

i gasp o-ok, i get the point. u sound like some damn ganngster.

Kankuro: do not!

me: do to

Kankuro: do not

Me: do not

Kankuro: do TO!

Me: ok...u got me, i guess u do sound like a gangster.

Kankuro: HA in ur...waidaminute...ponders

Me: ill leave him to figure it out for a while.

Gaara:haha...so, what do u expect will happen today?

Me:first, religion, then english, if were lucky itll rain and we stay in the computer lab, we havd french then math..lunch, in which i will eat a tablespoon of my lunch, lunch recess, have science which i didnt study for a test today, recess, geography, then go home and talk to u ppl. there. i am SO phychic!

Gaara: ya, and the schedule on ur lap doesnt help at all, does it?

Me: damn u, i dont need a damn schedule to know what my day's gonna be like!

Gaara: then its straight from memory, no?

Me: maybe...fine it is..except the rain, i get big headaches whenever theres a change in the weather.

Gaara:...

Me: and i get pissed real easily Looks at Temari and Kankuro

Temari: dont worry, we're gone!

Me:sings quietlyI dream of rain, i dream of gardens in the desert sand, i wake in vain, i dream of love as time runs through my hands, i dream of fire, these dreams are tied to a horse that'll never tire, and near the flames, the shadows play in the shape of a man's desire, this desert rose, its shadow bears a secret promise..

Gaara: what is that song anyway? u sang it yesterday, and now ur singing it now.

Me: desert rose...

Gaara: ironic.

i laughya, it just reminded me of somethings. plus its a real sweet song and great to dance to. but i cant really dance very well.

Gaara: well, i cant compliment u on ur dancing, seen as i have never seen u dance...

Me: heh, and ur lucky u havent...personally i dont like my dances, but ive never got any complaints or gotten teased about it...i dunno, maybe im not all that bad...shrugs shoulders

Gaara:hn...dunno..

Me:hm...i cant wait to get back my email from 999Shikaku999 on ull have to see, cause she may not do it or maybe she will...but when she does, ill tell u ok?

Gara: promise?

Me:promise

Temari: ooh look, now theyre making promises to each other, how sweet!

Me: Temari, i will personally set ur fan on fire then make u eat it.

Temari pouts

Snorts ive had enough of their silliness. u and i cant even have a conversation without them making some perverted comment.

Gaara: i dont mind it.

eye twitches u...like their comments?

Gaara: noo, i said i just dont mind it...i dont like the comments, but ive delt with them for the past 13 years..so it doesnt bug me as much.

Me: fine...im bored. oop, were almost at school i guess i have to go now, talk to u after school, ok?

Gaara: yup, bye

Me:BYE!

AT LUNCH

Me: hey again. i was bored

Gaara: hey.

Me: im having..or had alphagettis. what did u have?

Gaara: dunno...chocolate cake.

Me: again! can i have some?

Gaara: no

Me: pretty please?

Gaara: no

Me: pretty please with a cherry on top?

Gaara grumbles fine...gives me a piece

Me:mmm, yu-...um, whats this?

Gaara: dunno, Temari always tries to sneak stuff into our food. probably cauliflower

Me: CAULIFLOWER?spits out food ugh...thats disgusting. chocolate cake and cauliflower do NOT go together.

washes mouth repetedly cant get the taste out...damn it. damn Temari and her cooking.

Temari: oh, did u just diss me and my cooking?

Me: ya i did! and watcha gonna do about it girl?

staring match again IM SORRY!

Temari: IM SORRY TOO!

both girls hug

Kankuro: i dont know how u do it Gaara, how can u talk to that girl and not lose the last bit of ur sanity? i would.

Gaara shrugs dunno...

Me: i got to go now. Later!

Gaara: bye

BEDTIME

Me: hmm...i think i shouldnt call this BEDTIME anymore cause it bugs me sooo much.

Gaara: what would u change it to?

Me:dunno...

Gaara: u say dunno alot, dont u?

Me: hey, u do too.

Gaara:hmph...

Me: heh heh...

Kankuro: BUUUUURRN!

i glare at him doll boy...

Kankuro:meep!scurries off

me:sighim bored...

Gaara: i can relate.

Me: even with me being here? puppy eyes

Gaara:looks away_dont give in, dont give in...comeon! ur stong...dont look, dont lo-_

Glances my way_Damnit_

Gaara: i guess not...damn u woman with ur damn puppy eyes!

Me: works every time..snickers

Me: hey, u like double chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream?

Gaaramouth waters um...ya maybe..wipes away drool

Me: me too..its my favorite.

Temari: HEY GAARA! I just bought some ice cream! u know, ur favourite!

Gaara dashes to freezer, takes out tub of ice cream and pigs out on it

Me: hey, what kind of ice cream is that?

Gaara:mumrubl chocipmh miphm mooky mough

Me: sorry, didnt quite catch that as ur mouth was FULL! u look like a goddamn chipmunk

swallowsdouble chocolate chip cookie dough...its MINE though, got it?

Me:hey Temari, is the ice cream just for Gaara?

Temari: no...why?

Me: HA! gimme some..grabs spoon

Gaara: hugs ice cream tub MINE!

Me:shovels in spoon and eats itgod, that it so good...

Temari: Gaara, shaare...

Gaara: fine...here, have some more.

Me: YAY! shovels more ice cream on it

_Eventually, the whole tub is gone..._

Me: wow, i havent had that ice cream in SO long!

Gaara: then hows it ur favourite?

Me: I had it once, and i luv it so much...ive been itching to get my hands on some of it for a while.

Gaara: ahh...

Me: OH guess what!

Gaara: i give in..what?

Me: i know the whole song Desert Rose!

Gaara: good for u...thats really gonna help u in university...

Me: im gonna sing it anyways.

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in vain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hands_

_I dreams of fire_

_These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire_

_And near the flames_

_The shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

_This desert rose_

_Its shadow bears a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume that would torture me more than this_

_And as she turns_

_This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams_

_This fire burns_

_I realise that nothings as it seems_

_I dream of rain _

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in vain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hands_

_I dream of rain_

_I lift my gaze to empty skies above_

_I close my eyes_

_To the rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love_

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in vain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_This desert rose_

_Its shadow bears a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume that would torture me more than this_

_Sweet desert rose_

_Its memory of hidden hearts and souls_

_This desert flower _

_Its rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love..._

random audience claps

Me: see? they like my singing

Gaara: i never said i DIDNT like it. i just said that i had a headache and i didnt want to here ANYONE sing, thats all.

Me: same diff

Gaara: u know, that makes absolutly no sense at all.

Me: dont care...

Gaara: hn...i like that song too..

Me: ya, its a beautiful song...

Kankuroin high pitched voice: oooh, its a beautiful song just like u Panda-chan!

whacks Kankuro over the head with nearest heavy object u have absolutely no love for music. IDIOT!

Kankuro cries waterfalls u like hurting me dont u?

Me: how did u guess?crosses arms and legs

Gaara: ha...fuuunny. And if u call me Panda-chan one more time, ill kill u...

Kankuro: FINE! I WAS LEAVING ANYWAY!walks off with nose in air

Me: hey..i just thought of something...whats ur favourite flower? mines a rose...no, its not related to the song. Ive loved this flower even before i knew Desert Rose existed.

Gaara: meh...i think rose too...what color?

Me: blood red...crazy look in eyes

Gaara: hey, im the blood-thirsty person, remember?

Me: bleh, ive always licked at my cuts since i was 12. and before i knew U existed. it tastes like metal...but sweet.

Gaara: ya

Me: but, unfortunatly, my scrapes and cuts have only been small..and i dont get much blood. Besides nose bleeds, which i DEFINITLY dont want to taste. And when i get scrapes, they always have gravel and dirt in it, so it doesnt taste so pure.

Gaara: anyway, i like the white colored rose.

Me: why?

Gaara: i dont know...ive just always liked it.

looks thoughtfully hm...im gonna get ready for bed. and im sleepy..maybe ill actually go to sleep.

Temari: remember wat i said this morning? 7 HOURS! got it young lady?

Me: ya ya, i got it. Night every one. oh, i guess ill write some more on my story. NIGHT!

Everyone: night.


	3. June 2nd 2006

June 2, 2006

Me: heya!

Gaara: he-...WHAT ARE U WEARING?

Me:mumbles a skirt...

Gaara: Since when do YOU wear SKIRTS?

Me: every since Devin dared me to wear it and if i didnt then he would spread a stupid rumor about me liking some idiot in our class. So id rather wear a skirt for one day than be humiliated for 4 weeks.

Gaara: i still cant believe it...u actually look..

Kankuro: like a GIRL!

hits Kankuro over head with nearest heavy object HEY! what made u think i WASNT a girl, huh?

Kankurocries waterfalls u never wear pink and frily stuff and dont wear skirts, all u wear are pants and sweaters and those surfur shorts. And occasional way too large for u shirts.

I pout bite me...i like that stuff...i almost killed myself seeing myself in this...indicates skirt clothingdisgusted

Gaara: PLUS, thats not what i was gonna say.

Me: what were u gonna say?

Gaara:u actually look...tiny voicenice...

Me: i cant tell if thats a compliment or an insult. I actully look nice...it could mean that u didnt think i looked nice before!

Gaaracringesnot quite what i meant.

Me: what do u mean then?

Gaara: i dont repeat myself, girl.

Me: god ur so damn stubborn.

Gaara:hn...

Temari comes bouncing over then stops dead in tracks at the sight of meM-M-Megan?

Megroucily: ya, what..

Temari:YAY! ur wearing a skirt like ME!hugs me

Me: ya...heh heh i guess i am..but i wish i had fishnet or mesh. i dont like showing my legs off THIS much...

Temari:why?

I mumble something about boys seeing me and feeling violated

Temari laughswhat, u dont want boys to see u looking this good?

Me:not really...

Temari: dont u like boys?

Me: ya! dont get me wrong...its just the guys in my class are sex fiends and they're not the kind of ppl i want to see me looking like this.

Temari snortswell, isnt there one guy who isnt like that?

Me: ya, Shane. But hes my best friend and stuff. We like the same stuff and tonite im going to his house. I plan on changing into my shorts.

Kankuro nudges Gaara: uh oh, looks like shes cheating one u, brother!

Gaara hits him with his sand

Me: we.are.not.going.OUT! so i am not CHEATING on him! I am not dating EITHER of them!GOT IT, DOLL BOY!

Kankuro whimpers and nods yes

Me: good. now get out of my sight.

Mesings quietly_i dream of rain, i dream of gardens in the desert sand. i wake in vain, i dream of love as time runs through my_ _hand..._

Temari: hey, u song good!

Memumblesthanks...

Temari: no im serious! u should go for like an audition or something to become some sort of popstar!

I shiverno...no more popstars...no plz..anything but that...shiver shiver

AFTER SCHOOL: ON SHANES BUS

Me: hey! i get to go on my friend Shane's bus!

Gaara: good for u...

Kankuro whispers in my ear hes jelous...

Gaara hits him with his sandAM NOT!

Me: heh heh...are u?

turns head awayno...why would i?

Me: i dunno...i just got a vibe. Oh heres a song that Shane copied from the internet..which i dont HAVE!glares at father any way, here it is.

_Yoda music_

_I met him in a swamp down in Degobah_

_where it bubbles all the time like a giant carbonated soda_

_S.O.D.A soda!_

_I saw the little runt sitting there on a log_

_I asked him his name and in a rusty voice he said Yoda  
_

_Y.O.D.A Yoda!_

_I've been around but I ain't ever seen_

_I got u looking like a muppet, but hes wrinkled and green_

_Oh my Yoda! yo yo yo yo Yoda!_

_Well im not dumb but i cant understand_

_How he can lift me in the air just by raising his hand_

_Oh my Yoda! yo yo yo yo Yoda, yo yo yo yo Yoda!_


	4. June 3rd 2006

June 3, 2006

Me: hey!

Gaara: how come ur writing at night instead of writing 3 times in the day?

Me: because i went to WalMart aaaall day. pretty much anyway.

Gaara:cool...why dont u put on some real clothes plz?

Me: waddya mean? these are my pajamas! i wear this to bed every night!

Gaara looks up and down at outfit a white tank top with shorts..really SHORT shorts...ya, thats real nice...o.O

Me: hey, this is my favourite tank top! its long and it has this funky weird lace at the bottom and these are my snoopy shorts!..snoopy rules...

Gaara: whos snoopy?

Me: never mind...my rabbit is just sitting there...he looks possesed..oO

Gaara: heh heh...possesed rabbit...

Me: im serious! usually he either moves, jumps around or looks at me when i call his name! but hes just staying there...its starting to freak me out...

Me: heh...it reminds me of episode 15, where Naruto tries to impress everyone by throwing his kunai in a random direction and it hits right above a rabbits head and the bunny's just like sitting there, paralyzed and Naruto rubs him against his cheek saying 'im sorry rabbit, i didnt mean it, im sorry' and he keeps on going on about it. hehe. it was cute and funny...poor rabbit...

Gaara looks at me funny u know ur an anime freak once u start naming the episode and tells what happened in the episode?

Me: AM NOT! i just remember it cause it was funny and cute...i feel sry for the bunny tho...

Gaara: i would be paralyzed if i was rubbed against that idiots cheek.

Me: Ha ha, ya, same same

Gaara: same same?

Me: ya, ditto

Gaara:ditto! plz speak english to me

Me: it means ya, me too

Gaara:weird...

I stick out tongue

Gaara tickles me with sandha ha, ok squeak stop! no im serious! gasp plz giggle, squeak STOP!

Gaara: fine, as long as u stop sticking out ur tongue at me...its annoying

Me:pant pant fine, ill stop...im not usually that ticklish..

Gaara: heh, its the sand. Because its grainy

Me: damn u sand...

Gaara:hn...starts humming some tune

Me: what are u singing? it sounds familiar...

Gaara: nothingstops humming

Me:still thinking oooooh looks at him slyly i know what that song was...

Gaara: i wasnt singing any song...folds arms

Me: yes u were! it was...

Gaara:dont say it!

Me:DESERT ROSE! HA! i knew u liked that song! pumps fist in the air yesyesyesyes! in a singsong voice Gaara likes a song, Gaara likes a song...

Temari: Gaara likes what? a song? did i hear u say that correctly?

Me:nods yup, its Desert Rose, by Sting! and he was humming it! HA!

Gaara:shakes head no...i hate you...

Me: but u still like the song...heh...guess what i get to tell ur fan girls?

Gaara stares at me in horrorno, u wouldnt...u wouldnt do...wouldnt dare!

Me: oh yes i would! and if i tell them, they'll sing it at ur front door everyday!

Gaara: growls i hate u

Me: NO U DONT! gives him a hug

Gaara: geroff me...

sqeezes tighter u dont hate me! say it! say it!

Gaara: no i still hate u

i dont let go ill let go if u say it then ill promise to not tell ur hords of fan girls ur fav song! got it?

Gaara: and what if i dont?

Me: i wont let go.

Gaara: ur stubborn

Me:yes, its one of my many personal traits. Comes in handy too!

Gaara: come on, let go

Me: nope, not untill u say u dont hate me!

Gaara: but if i say that, then Kankuro will tease me mercilessly saying that i like u...which i dont.

Me: but if he sees me hugging u, then he'll still tease u mercilessly thinking that u like me anyway! its a no-win situation, Gaara.

Gaara: damn it...uve been giving this alot of thought, havent u?

I nodim not letting gooo...

Gaara:fine, i dont hate u...is that good enough?

Me:still clinging to himno, at least say it like u mean it! u sound monotone.

Gaara:damn it...no, Megan, i DONT hate u.

I let go see, that wasnt so-

Kankuro:in a singsong voice GAARA LIKES MEGAN! GAARA LIKES MEGAN!prances around room like some demented ballerina

Gaara puts head in hands and shakes his head nooo...damn it...I.DO.NOT! GOT IT! NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL U!

Kankuro: no u wont! ill tell Temari FIRST!runs off before Gaara's sand gets him

Gaara: damn he's getting faster...

Me:...bad...ha ha, i guess it was..lol

Gaara: shut up. this is ur fault any way!

I hug him again i love doing this because it bothers you SO much!

Gaara:sigh i live with a bunch of morons...

Me: HA! i dont live with u so im not a moron!blows rasberry

Gaara: yes, but ur still a moron.

Me: bite me.hugs tighter

Gaara:im gonna need a crowbar to get u off me, dont i?

Me:uh huh, sand man. hey, how tall are u?

Gaara: ill tell u if u let go.

lets go wow, u wanna know that bad?

Me: ya.

Gaara: 5' 7''

Me: aww...im 5'4"...im short

Gaara:ha, now i can pick on u.

Me:grabs him around middle again ya, but i can still do this! u dont wanna hurt me, do u? puppy eyes

Gaara:smirks and pinches me yes..

Me: OW! that hurt! now im definitly not letting go...smiles evilyPanda-chan!

Gaara: QUIT CALLING ME THAT AND LET ME GO, U EVIL, ANNOYING, LITTLE B-

Temari: WATCH IT! im not having any SWEARING in my house! especially from my little brother!

Gaara: Temariiii, look what shes doing! points at my head, poking it

Me: cut it out.

Temari: u go girl...show him whos boss!

Gaara glares at her UGH! UR ALL OUT TO GET ME, ARENT U?

Me:nods yup.

Gaara: ur hair's getting in my face...blows out hair, but not succeding i need my arms..can u at least let my arms go?

Me: no, because you'll probably pry me off the moment i let go! so, NO! plus, my hair's not that long...its pretty short...i wanna grow it long again.

Gaara sqirms and manages to free arms

Me:HEY! no fair! im still not letting go! u wont be able to anyway!

Gaara:removes hair from his mouth and attempts to get me off of him ur REALLY stubborn...

Me:sqeezes tighter and with better grip u wont get me off that easily, sand man!

Gaara struggles to get me off, but in vain

Gaara:huff huff how do u get that much strength?

Me:grins 5 years of karate.

Gaara: fine, what do i have to do to get u off me?

Me:thinks admit u like Desert Rose.

Gaara in disbelief:u still on that?

Me: uh huh, havent forgot yet.

Gaara: ok, i like the song Desert Rose.

Temari: so its true what Kankuro says! ooooh boy!

Gaara: now i hate that song...now, let go of me

I let go there. happy?

Gaara: yes.

sticks out tongue, and Gaara tickles me again what did i say about that, huh? no more sticking out ur tongue! got it?

Me:pant wheeze y-yes, i g-got it! stop!

Gaara:stops tickling me now...no more silliness, got it?

Me: yes.

Gaara:fine...u should be getting to sleep now.

Me: fine, good night!

Gaara:night


	5. June 5th 2006

Ya, forgot to tell u i take a van to school everyday instead of a bus, well, more like a taxi, but i dont pay. its with the school board thing.

* * *

June 5, 2006

Me: morning

Gaara:morning...are u in the van again?

Me: ya, i didnt have time to type at home because even though i got up pretty early, it wasnt enough time to write. So, thats why im here. But i dont like writing here because Elise and Louie always ask me millions of questions and always want me to share with them but they never share with me or anything and they're literally on me, suffocating me with 'Megan! LOOk at dis!' 'Megan! Why do u do dis?' and it just drives me insane!

Gaara:whoa...all i asked u was if u were in the van...

Me:laughs heh heh...i needed to vent.

Gaara:hn...

Me: wheres Temari? Shes always the first one up.

Gaara:dunno...glad she isnt jumping on my bed to wake me up...

Me: ha ha, i have my annoying alarm that wakes me up. Id rather have a human being jump on my bed to wake me up then a 'BEEP BEEP' in the morning. More like prefer it...

Gaara: wanna switch?

Me:Ha, ya sure...lets see how long u can last under my brothers morning fury! U might wanna beware looking at his hair until Dad's forced him to brush it.

Gaara: a warning? Fine, heres mine, dont drink all the coffee first thing in the morning, got it? Temari will freak.

Me: no worries, i dont drink coffee.

Temari: who said something about coffee?

Me: oh nothing...

Temari:come on, now uve got me curious.

Gaara: me and Megan decided to trade morning places. I sleep at her house one night, while she spends her night in my room. and we see how different our mornings are. And i hope it answers my eternal question on how cheery Megan is in the morning.

Mepunches him on the shoulder HEY! im not always happy! or cheery! u make me sound like some preppy.pouts

Temari laughs he he, funny.

Me: wheres Kankuro?

Temari: the sleepyhead is still in bed..untill i wake him up grins evily

Me:Ooooo, i gotta watch this!

Gaara waits in silence...then hears two gigantic thumps and Kankuro yelling 'Holy-! then laughing as the girls come downstairs

Gaara: have fun?

Me:laughing hystericallyt-thats FUN! Ha ha, now i know why she does that. I can only IMAGINE the look on ur face, Gaara! Kankuros was just Laughs some more s-s-soo funny! Hee hee...wipes away tear

Temari: oh, its funny. His eyes just pop out of his head!  
Gaara: they do not! Ur just making that up.

Sees me staring at him what?

Me: i cant imagine ur eyes going all weird like Temari says...

Gaara:quit staring at me! its getting freakish...


	6. June 6th 2006

June 6, 2006

Me: hey.

Gaara: Hey, how come you didnt talk this morning?

Me: i was writing my story.

Gaara: whats the story about?

Me:grins heh heh...u seriously want to know?

Gaara:ya...why, should i not?

Me: no, ok, its about a girl, Myaaki who has to stay at..ahem..Gaara's place for 6 months and...

Gaarasplutteres WHAT?

Me: fighting back laughter he he..lemme finish, and they eventually...bursts out laughing

Gaara: I dont like the way this is heading...plz dont tell me what i thought u were gonna say.

Me: and they fall in LOVE! screams with laughter OOH BOY!

Gaara just stares at me in horror, mouth open.

Temari comes in seeing me laugh and the look of disbelief on Gaara's face

Temari: whats going on?

Me:still laughing well, i was just telling...giggles LOVER BOY here about the story wrote!

Temari: Lover boy? ok ok, you are telling me everything sister!

I tell her a summery of my story, while Gaara is still staring at me in terror and distain

Temari: he-he-he...he falls in love with someone! OH GOD! laughs insanely

Me: d-d-dont worry Gaara! Its only a story! its not real! But damn it, its soo goddamn funny! And the look on your face is PRICELESS! i gotta take a picture does so hee hee...ooh this is funny. Ok, we'll stop, ok?

Gaara:shakes his head what? oh ya you'd better! hey, are you good at running?

Me: no...why?

Gaara:growls i think you had better start now then! lashing out at me with sand

Me: EEEP! TEMARIIIII! HAAALP! runs very very far

-BED-

Me: i hate you.

Gaara: same here.

Me: im getting bored. I think ill go to sleep or something...

Gaara: thats the weirdest thing you have ever said. You always go to sleep when you go to bed. You dont do something else besides that...well, only if your under 20 or something...

Me:oO! i dont even wanna THINK about that! GOD! eww...jesus...

Gaara: you know something that makes me squirm, now i know something that makes you squirm.

I hug him see? i do this whenevr you bug me too much!

Gaara: rrrr...

Me: you sound like a car.

Gaara: shut up and let go.

Me: not possible for me to do both. Now, either i let you go, and talk not-stop and call you Panda-chan, or i stop talking and not let go! You're choice. shugs...if you can shrug while hugging someone

Gaara: i hate you.

Me: i dont care. im going to bed. night.

Gaara: night...and LET GO!

Me:hee hee...


	7. June 7th 2006

June 7, 2006

Me: Hey!

Gaara: hi...

Me: My dad got new songs on my ipod! and they're really good!

Gaara: good...figuring i dont know what an Ipod is?

Me: its like an MP3

Gaara:...and whats that?

Me: its like something to play music in. I think even you know what music is.

Gaara: yes i do know what music is.

Me: _so am i still waiting for this world to stop hating. Cant find a good reason, cant find hope to believe in..._

Gaara:no, please...no more songs...

Me:_HAVENT YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF, CLOSING THE GODDAMN DOOR NO! ITS MUCH BETTER TO FIX THESE KINDS OF THINGS, WITH A SENSE OF POISE AND RATIONALITY!_

Gaara: Shut UP already!

Me: _and I can almost breathe air-right beyond my fingertips...I'll turn around and pick up the pieces! One more push and I'll be there-Right where i belong...I'll turn around and pick up the pieces!_

Gaara: You just love annoying me, dont you?

hugs him yes! howd u guess? I got to go anyways. bye

-AFTER SCHOOL-

Me: hey...growls

Gaara: what are u pissed off about?

Me: We have to sing in music class. And compose a song, then sing it...

Gaara: that shouldnt be so bad.

Me: well, your not the one who has to sing ALONE! and your partner forces you to sing by yourself.

Gaara: oh...

Kankuro: BURN!

Me and Gaara: SHUT UP!

Kankuro: god, whats up your butts?

Me: huh? ugh..nevermind...just bug off!

Kankuro: Fine...walks off

Gaara: Finally..

Me: Is he obssesed with burning people?

Gaara: it seems so...it gets annoying.

Me: no duh!

Gaara: You should hear him when your not around...shakes head

Me: i should get a gun and just..makes shooting movements, violent shooting movements

Gaara: heh...nice...

Me:growls im seriously thinking about doing that.

Gaara: heh...im bored.

Me: me too, im gonna go and leave you with Burn Boy here. BURN! NOW, PISS OFF! Bye Gaara.

Gaara: o.O ok bye.

-BED-

Me: Hi...

Gaara: hi..u still pissed off bout music?

Me: ya...and that my ipod is dead and i cant find my ipod charger...no music, and music sux at school...whoopy...

Gaara: wow, sounds fun...

Me: one sec..im talking to my dad...

Gaara: ok...

Me: ok, all done.

Gaara: ...

Me: oops...im sorry, i for-

Gaara: its ok, i hated him anyway...

Me: im just gonna go to bed, ok? night..

Gaara: night


	8. June 11th 2006

June 11, 2006

Me: HEEEEYA!

Gaaraclaps hands over ears WTF? what is UP with you, woman?

Me: i got my grad dress and my stuff for graduation! all i need are shoes...

Gaara: woman can so shallow...

Me: HEY! i am NOT shallow? i just get carried away with stuff, thats all!

Gaara:hn...

Me: oh damn. its 10:30 already? eh, who cares.

Gaara: 'member what Temari said?

Me: about getting 7 hours sleep? snorts i aint doing that again.

Temari walks by u aint doing what again?

Gaara: about no going to get 7 i clap my hand over his mouth

Me: oh oh, its nothing, u dont need to worry about...

Gaaras speech is muffled by my handShut up, you! or ill do what u hate the most Smiles evily then whisperes something in Gaara's ear, his eyes getting wider

he looks at me, my hand still over his mouth

Temari sweatdrop uh...ill leave u two alone...dust cloud is left

I take my hand off his mouth dont u DARE say that to her, got it? Or she will be all over me.

Gaara: fine, i wont. i hate u.

Me:no, i hate you more.

Gaara:no, me more

Me: no, ME more!

Kankuro: aww, look Temari, theyre arguing over who loves who the most! how sweet!

Me:screams I HATE U! KANKURO, YOU LITTLE EAVESDROPPER! I WILL KILL YOU DEAD! GOT IT, DOLL BOY! grabs random heavy object voices in distance ow! AIE! NO NO NOT THAT! OW OW! AIIIIIIEE! silence, i come running back i will NOT have anymore stupidity in.this.HOUSE! got it? one more comment, hear that? ONE more comment and I will personally KILL YOU! Im not afraid to! and i dont think Gaara is either!

Kankuro: i hope u die alone and miserably...ow owlimps off

Me: bite me...ass...


	9. June 12th 2006

June 12, 2006

Me: Hey, hows it goin?

Gaara:hn...

Me: omfg...Elise wanted to know what was on my journal and i told her its private stuff, so then she asked is it about sex! I had to explain to her that private in this case meant personal stuff!

Gaara: oO' and...how old is she?

Me: i think 6 or 7.

Gaara:sigh i know im only 13, but i think i have a right to say, Kids these days...

Me: i agree...GOD THATS JUST PLAIN WRONG? How the hell would she know!

Gaara: You have a very colorful language.

Me: Thank you and im very proud of it. Dont burst my bubble.

Gaara: i wont.

Me:shes trying to look at my screen...I hate being beside her...shes so nosy...

Gaara: he he, Shrugs kids these days?

Me: ha ha, ya ya...damn shes giving me a headache with her yelling and screeching...cradles head

Gaara: nice...

Me: damn, no im serious! i have this big headache! and its driving me nuts...she makes these annoying little noises for absolutely no reason what so ever...and shes just...ugh, i cant take it anymore.

I got to go, im almost home, i ahve volleyball to nite so i might not write much tonight. Later

Gaara: bye

-BED-

Me: Hi again

Gaara:hm...hi

Me: whats wrong?

Gaara:bored...

Me: arent u always bored?

Gaara: i perfer not to answer

Me: u are...heyyyy, i got something that will make it less boring!

Gaara: no, dont u dare-

I hug him

Gaara: i hate you...

Me: yes, but it did make it more eventful, no?

Gaara: yes...i should write, Dear diary, Megan hugged me today and i have nothing else to say about it.

Hows that...snorts

Me: then, what would u write after that? hmmm?

Gaara: i wouldnt...

Me: you have no sense of creativity...

Gaara: do to

Me: do not

Gaara: do to!

Temari: Aww, couples fight!

We both look daggers at her go away! we're busy!

Temari: Fiiine, be that way. stalks off

Me: hey, at least be both agree on something.

Gaara: ya? and whats that?

Me: we're both relieved whenever Temari or Kankuro leave

Gaara: good point.

Me: thank you, i dont make good points often...wait...silence dont even think about answering that.

Gaara: i wont.

Me: i got my hair cut on Saturday..yay...hey, how come your hair never seems to grow any longer than it is now? and its never knotty.

Kankuro: OI! if u two are going to get naughty, then find a room!

Me: IDIOT! I SAID KNOTTY AS IN HIS HAIR NEVER BEING FULL OF KNOTS! YOU BASTARD!

Kankuro: god, u sure have a dirty mouth for a 13 year old...

Me: bite me. so, why is ur hair never...KNOTTY?

Gaara: o.O i dunno...i never brush it...i guess its just naturally...um, not tangly?

Me: weird...ok. wish my hair was like yours. I got my hair cut and dyed black. It used to be red and long, like almost mid-back...no it was mid-back.

Gaara: you should have kept it red.

Me: short red hair? meh, not a good combo for me...i really hate having a bed time. Id much rather be chatting on IMVU right now. i was in a good conversation with someone when it turned 9:30pm...damn it. plus, i got back from volleyball at like 8pm. so, i didnt have alot of time to begin with.

Gaara:...u are what they call a computer freak...

Me: shut up. i dont look like no computer freak. i get out alot...god..shut up Megan...

Gaara: you talk to yourself? god, you really are insane!

Me: you shouldnt be talking! ugh...im getting really cramped up...

Kankuro: Maybe you should give her a back rub Gaara!

Me:growls im gonna ignore that.

Gaara: figuring it wasnt directed at you

Me: not directly, but im still included. i think im just gonna lay down or something.

Gaara: there u go with the ' im gonna go to sleep or something' except its the lay down or something.

Me: whatever. damn...i just rubbed my eyelid and all my black makeup came off onto my finger and face...damn it

Gaara: ha.

Me: whatever, im tired. Good night.

Gaara: night.


	10. June 13th 2006

June 13, 2006

Me: HEY!

Gaara: u know, we still never switched places at night to find out what the other one felt like in the morning. Because i really want to know why your all happy and cheery in the morning.

Me: its because i had breakfast and a good sleep, which i dont get often.

Kankuro: to audience u know what im going to say...BURN!

Me: That wasnt even a burn! U IDIOT! whacks him over the head now GET OUT!

Kankuro: owwww...

Gaara: and your very angry in the morning too.

Me: only when he 'Burns' someone.

Gaara: hn...

Me: Anyway, ya, wanna do it tonight?

Gaara: ya sure...wait...quietlyif u just walked in on this conversation...what would u think we were talking about?

Me: um...o.O..ooohh noo...

Temari:WHAT ARE YOU GUYS PLANNING TO DO TONIGHT! OH JESUS! KANKURO! GET OV- i tackle Temari before she can finish her sentence

Me: you shut up!

Temari manages to sqeak I am not letting you two have U KNOW WHAT tonight! NO WAY! NOT in my house and not when ur only 13! GOT IT!

Gaara: quit screaming. we weren't.

Temari: but...i heard yo- oops...

Me: you were listening in on our conversation?

Temari: i just walked by and i heard you! that's all! dont hurt me...cowers

Gaara: well, you heard wrong. remember when I said me and Megan were going to switch houses at night? We forgot about doing that so we're going to do that tonight. And Megan said 'wanna do it tonight' and i replied 'ya sure'. Thats probably where you walked in, thinking something different.

Temari: oops...sry

Me: you two and your perverted minds...sighs and shakes head

Kankruo comes running in, seeing Temari tackled under me and Gaara sitting on chair, watching us both WTF is going on? Temari yelled for me! What is it, Temari!

Temari: oh its nothing...dont worry lil bro! it was just a misunderstanding! U can go away now he he...

Kankuro: i dont think so. I dont think its such a good idea to leave u two alone. Agree Temari?

Temari:gets up er...everytime we interupt them, they're never doing anything wrong...i think we should just leave them..alone...got it?

Kankuro: What? are you sure? I mean...look at all the times we've caught them-

Temari: Doing NOTHING but talking! So, we should just leave them! OK?

Kankuro: fine...They both walk off

silence

Me: Whoa. that was...

Gaara: weird...ya...

Me: they actually let us alone? i wonder if they're high on something...

Gaara: he, could be

Me: laughing ha ha...thats a very high possibilty! ke ke ke...sigh

Gaara:o.O you sound very much like Orochimaru when you laugh like that...

Me: it was a mistake, i meant to write he he he...

Gaara: but...K and H are at least one letter apart. Only a blind person could make a mistake like that.

Me: YES! IT IS I! OROCHIMARU! rips off mask to see Orochimaru's face

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe heh, sorry every one, that was just too funny when i wrote that. Lets rewind back, ok? and see what really happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: heh heh...my bad...

Gaara: your weird.

Me: yes, but your insane, so, weird beats insane for the sanity contest.

Gaara pouts

Me: wow, u havent pouted in a long time! Getting back in the habit? laughs

Gaara: you are annoying.

Me: whatever. i dunno what else to talk about! lol

Gaara: dont say lol again.

Me: he he...lol lol lol lol lol lo-

Gaara tickles me with sand again

Me: h-hEY! what squeak h-happened to not giggle tickling ME!gasp squeak

Gaara: i have my teddy bear, and you dont, so u cant blackmail me.

Me: but squeal NO SAND!

Gaara: fine...but u never said anything about tickling you WITHOUT sand! does so

Me: l-let giggle gasp go of squeal me! laughs

Gaara: when you hug me, you never let go of me, so why should I, hm?

Me:literally bending over giggling b-because, he he, i-igasp squeak

Gaara: you have nothing, do you?

I shake my head, still giggling like crazy I-i need a-air! L-lemme b-breathe!

Gaara: fine. still pins my arms down at my sides

Me: pant pant will-you-let-go-of-me?struggles damn, ur strong...no fair.

Gaara: what would you know about fair?

Me: good point...but..no more-

he tickles me again

Me: i-i-i giggle hate y-you...

Gaara: ill stop if you stop saying ur annoying 'lol' ok?

Me: gasp f-fine...u s-stop FIRST!

He stops

Me:i get up wheeze holy...im not ticklish at all...and u tickled me WITHOUT sand...god, i really must be ticklish...but you know what?

Gaara: what?

Me: LOL LOL! dashes out of room, sand lashing out at me

I run into Temari Help me! Gaara's after me!

Temari: What! What happened?

Me: if i tell you what really happened, will you still hid me?

Temari: ya.

Me: i annoyed him with my lol.

Temari: ha ha, ok, hid in the closet here shoves me in the closet

Gaara rushes by Where is she! when i find her...im gonna-

Temari: i think she when that way

Gaara:suspiciously o-ok runs there

Temari:phew, ok, come on out Megan.

Me: whoa, thnx Temari

Temari:sniffs AH! My creme brule is burning! runs off

Me: whoa...i should get back to the room. sand tickles me merclessly G-GAARA! W-why you!

Gaara: you promised.

Me:wheeze squeak f-fingeres crossed! HA!

Gaara: bite me...

Me:giggle well, i-i have to g-go now, i-m almost at s-school! BYE! poof

Gaara: damn...

-IN THE VAN-

Me:hi...DONT TICKLE ME! cowers in corner

Gaara: grr, dont give me any ideas

Me: i dont like you

Gaara: i dont like being hugged.

Hugs him

Gaara: i dont get it...u know i dont like being hugged, yet you do it! do you like being tickled?

Me: dunno, if i answer yes, you'll tickle me, if i say no, then u'll tickle me...

Gaara: its a no-win situation Megan

Me: hey, didnt i say that before?

Gaara nods

Me: damn you...

Gaara: you know what, im not gonna even wait for an answer

Me: NO NO! NO MORE TICKLING! I WONT HUG U ANYMORE! I PROMISE!

Gaara: then let go

Me: oh, oops lets go

Gaara: ur weird.

Me sarcastically: gee, thanks

Gaara: why do we even talk anyway? all we do it argue and get on each others nerves...

Me: yes, but its something to past the time.

Gaara: i still dont get it.

Me: me neither

Kankuro: its because you two LOOOVE each other SOOOO much! makes kissing noises

Me: shall we?

Gaara: ladies first

Kankuro: AK! NOO!

Violent content, not sutible for all audiences, but just imagine what we are doing

Me: thank you shakes hands with Gaara

Gaara: my pleasure...too bad i couldnt have killed him...

Me: no, that would have been an inappropriate punishment for him...but i was thinking it too.

Kankuro:uhnnn...spiral eyes and what not

Me: meh...now im bored.

Gaara: heh..me too...now what?

Kankuro: he he he he...

Me sharply: what?

Kankuro:mumbles something

I grab him by the neck of his clothing WHAT IS IT!

Kankuro: why dont u two...

Me: oh shit...dont say it

Kankuro: make out!

I raise my eyebrow thats a new one. but, no...aint gonna happen in a million years

Looks at Gaara well, i dont think we can beat him up again...what should we do with him?  
hears laughter

Gaara: oooh no...not...

Temari: U SHOULD! rolls on floor, laughing her head off

Me: thats nice...

Temari: i wont look, he heturns around and hides her eyes, still giggling

Me: heeey, i know what we can do with her...whisperes something in Gaara's ear

Gaara: heh heh, thats a good one...lets...both advance towards Temari

minutes pass...and Temari is dangling from the ceiling by rope, same with Kankuro, both look like they're in cocoons

Me:brushes hands off there. much better now.

Temari: GET US DOWN FROM HERE! NOW! MEGAN, DO IT KNOW OR I WILL SOO-

Me: oooh, Gaara shut her up...

Sand enveloppes both Kankuro's and Temari's mouths, leaving they're noses clear

Gaara: there...jesus they're hard to get up. They squrim too much.

Me: hahaha...god, this looks so funny...takes picture

Gaara: are you like some sort of pictureoholic?

Me: mmm...if there was such thing, id probably be.

Gaara: ha. Worlds first pictureoholic...

Me: was that another joke?

Gaara: um, no. no it wasnt.

Me: yes it was! he he! hugs him

Gaara: sigh

Me: wachya gonna do now, buddy?

Gaara: tickle you. ud better start running

Me: EEEE! runs

Temari's P.O.V

holy crap. this is so unfair. They're like two 6 year olds. Screw them...I wonder if Kankuro's ok...Glances over at Kankuro

Kankuro: he he he...

Hes gone crazy..i swear, when i get down from here...wait...did Megan just hug him again? And he didnt do anything! no...hes gonna tickle her again...there. god, im some phychic. he, me phychic. usual routine...

heard in hallwayMe: DONT TICKLE ME! Gaara does so anyway

sigh... i think she likes being tickled...i cant tell why and I'M a girl... OMG! i have a great idea! damn...if only i could tell Kankuro...Gaara's sand eventually wears off if he's not focusing on it, and hes tickling Megan, so this should fall away any minute now...3 minutes later the sand falls to the ground

Perfect. glances at Kankuro

Kankuro: he he, hey Temari. how do we get down from here?

Temari: i dont know...but i have a really funny or good idea, which ever you wanna classify it. Here, listen closly. the plan is...train rolls by, blowing the whistle

There, what do you think of it?

Kankuro: thats really good!

Back to Me and Gaara

Me: he he, ok i have to go! BYE! poof

Gaara: whatever

-BED-

Me: dont u dare tickle me hugs bodyU aint getting any of this...

Temari: holy fuck, did u two...

Gaara and Me: NO

Me: he keeps on tickling me, so he aint gonna tickle me anymore. THATS what i meant

Temari: ya sure, whatever.

I'm so mad that im sizzling

Temari: he he, i have to go...um..do something, bye! winks at me

Me: grrrr...

Gaara: let it go, u know they do that all the time.

Me: But i wish they WOULDNT! i mean, all we're doing is TALKING! and in ur case, tickling the hell out of me.

Gaara: heh heh

Me: but, i really hate it! they always think we're doing something thats..like, um...u know, and they make comment about it! Jesus, its like they WANT us to! thats just so retarded.

outside the rooms door, Temari and Kankuro are listening, then almost gasp aloud

Gaara: hn...

Me: what, and you have no comment, WHAT SO EVER, on the situation that's happening?

Gaara: no. i just ignore them

Me: i cant believe you...i really just cant...ur crazy

Gaara: bite me.

Me: im super bored...

Gaara: hey, dont look at me, i dont have anything either...

Me: i wanna kill something...

Gaara: i can help

Me: how about ur siblings? eh? we dont need 'em, plus they're real annoying...

Gaara: hm...been thinking about that lately, but not a good idea. I cant cook, neither can Kankuro, and Temari may not be the best cook around...

Me: more like the worst

Gaara: ...But, we still get food and stuff we need to live.

Me: hm...good points.

Gaara: so, what do we do in the mean time?

rustling outside door

Me: shh...whisperes i think someones outside...wait...i know who it is...

Gaara:whisper dont tell me...

Me: yup, Temari and Kankuro..he he, lets play a trick on them.

Gaara: heh, about what?

Me: u know how they always think we're doing something other than what we're really doing? well, lets pretend we're doing that and make them come out...

Gaara: snorts thats a good idea...but, do we really have to make the noises and stuff?

Me:shakes head no, i have a tape recorder and i happen to have that stuff on it..dont ask me how, but i just found it on there.

Gaara: fine i wont ask...

Me: here, i have speakers, so we can make it a little loud...or whatever. ill just kinda bounce on the bed to do that, ok? u just stand there.

Gaara: dont worry, i will...

Me: ready? presses play button and bounces on the bed continuously

outside behind the door

Temari: why did they stop talking?

Kankuro: i dunno, maybe they heard you move.

Temari: i wasnt me that was moving, it was u!

Kankuro: i dont care, just keep on listening.

Temari: hey, listen, i guess they're not doing anyth-

hears noises from tape recorder and bed creaking

both look horrified

Temari: a-a-are they...?

Kankuro: sounds like it disgusted

Temari: we have to stop them! they're only 13!

Kankuro: wait! we cant just interuppt them!

Temari: I dont care! im going in there! barges through the doors and finds me bouncing on the bed, Gaara in a chair and the tape recorder and speakers on a table

Me: i stop tape and land on ground HA! WE GOT U! Listening at our doors...pah

Gaara: we gotcha. what were u thinking we were doing, hm?

Temari: i-i-i-i, ah, um bu-b-but...

Kankuro is speechless

Me: this should teach you not to eavesdrop while people are TALKING! why dont you trust us?

Temari: I-i-i...i dunno, ur always tickling her points finger at Gaara and you points at me always are hugging him! and, i dunno, i always thought u two were, like...

Me: hein? whoa, waidaminute...we do this stuff cause it bugs one another. i like seeing him squirm at even the thought of being touched...but i dont know why he tickles me...eyes him suspiciously

Gaara: because you always shut up and stop hugging me when i do so.

Me: there! see theres nothing to be worried about! we.are.FRIENDS. got it? Nothing more! Now, will you promise not to make stupid, perverted comments to us?

Temari: fine, we promise elbows Kankuro in ribs

Kankuro: ow, ya..promise.

Me: good. now, LEAVE!

they leave

Me: FINALLY! hey hey, our planned worked!

Gaara: ya, i guess it did, AND they promised to stop bugging us.

Me: double score! high fives each other

Me: great...now what?

Gaara: dunno.

ME: meh, im going to sleep. i feel tired. Cya tomorrow.

Gaara: ya, bye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still wanna know what Temari and Kankuro's plans were? Well, you'll have to wait for tomorrow, or you'll never know! MWAHAHA! plus, i gotta think up a good plan. If you got any, plz send to me personally or everyone will know what the plan is if you send it under the reviews.

plz review and stuff


	11. June 14th 2006

June 14, 2006

Me: morning...

Gaara: so, how was it like sleeping at my house?

Me:grumble i am not saying.

Gaara: pretty bad?

Me: i dont like being woken up by Temari jumping on my bed. Not fun. i dont have the pleasure of sleeping in the extra minutes.

Gaara: heheh, but, i still cant figure out why ur always happy and stuf in the morning. Here, this annoying music kept on playing and i couldnt figure out how to shut it off!

Me: ha ha! That was my CD i put in there. It playes the High School Musical soundtrack and to turn it off u press the snooze button.

Gaara: high school what? and wheres the button?

Me: High School MUSICAL. And the button's on top.

Gaara: hn, not like im going to be using it again.

Me: meh, whatever. well, now we're both grouchy. Happy?

Gaara: damn it, of course im not happy!

Me: good. hey, i wonder where Temari and Kankuro are. I heard her wake up ur brother this morning...more cursing...and i cant seem to find them.

Gaara: dont look at me, i have absolutely no idea where they could be.

Me: they've been acting strange ever since the 12th...which was...Monday?

Gaara: yup. Ya, ive noticed. they're always secretive now...getting creepy.

Me: Meh, i have to get ready for school. Talk to you in the van. Later

Gaara: bye.

-IN THE VAN-

Me: Hi again!

Gaara: oh, so we're cheery now?

Me: meh...i suppose... im just enjoying my song..

Gaara: more like lving it. Ur not the kind of person that can just 'enjoy' it. U always have to sing it or dance to it.

Me: heh heh heh, well, ya, but only if its a good song.

Gaara: most songs are good to you.

Me: whatever._ And i can almost breath the air, right beyond my fingertips, ill turn around and pick up the pieces! A one more push and ill be there, right where i belong, ill turn around and pick up the pieces!_

_Suffocating, sinking further almost every day_

_Barely treading water, knowing, no i will not give up, i will not give up!_

_I will not give up_

_And i can almost breathe the air, right beyond my fingertips, ill turn around and pick up the pieces_

_One more push and il be there, back where i belong, ill turn around and pick up the pieces!_

Gaara: yes, i get the point.

Me:

Gaara: oO huh?

Me: er...nvm. I dont know what to talk about. im busy...ill ttyl tho,ok?

Gaara: what are you busy with?

Me: er...i suppose nothing, but i dont feel like typing anymore.

Gaara: ok then, bye

Me: ya...bye

-IN THE VAN-

Me: DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT!

Gaara: O.O Whoa, whats wrong?

Me: I left my stupid IPod at the stupid school! string of swear words

Gaara:waits till i finish...done yet?

Me:huff huff yes..im done, im just SO GODDAMN ANGRY! But Haley drew me an amazing picture!

Gaara: whoa...now i understand what they mean by 'mood swings'. Whos Haley?

Me: shes a girl at my school who's in grade 6. And she likes the same things i do. And shes a really good artist. So, she drew me a picture. I didnt even know she was going to do that!

Gaara: whats the picture? attempts to look at it in my hands

Me:pulls it away i dont think you'll like it...

Gaara: come on, lemme see it.

Me: uh uh...

Gaara:growls let me see it

Me: fine, but if you dont like it, and i bet you wont, plz, promise me you wont rip it up.

Gaara: promise.

I glare at him

Gaara: i PROMISE! ok?

Me: mmm, ok here. shows picture, which i will add in another chapter ppl

Gaara just stares at it

Me:nervously well?...what do you think?

Gaara:looks away looks ok.

Me: thats IT! just ok? aw, come on...look at it! Its amazing!

Gaara: course, you would like it.

Me:slaps forehead Of COURSE i like it! i love it!

Gaara: ...

Me: your just jelous!

Gaara: why the hell would i be jelous! Im IN it!

Me: ha ha, well, of course dummy! hey, i should draw a picture like that! well, my own creation of course...looks slyly at Gaara

Gaara: O.O! What are you planning to draw, exactly!

Me:rolls on floor laughing i dont mean THAT! jesus, your paranoid.

Gaara:pout i am not paranoid.

Me:flicks wrist whatever.

Gaara: hey, whats that on your wrist? grabs my wrist, looking at the jewlery

Me: hm? i didnt knwo you were interested in jewelry!

Gaara: im not, just that looks familiar.

Me: its a chain i got...i cant remember when, but it has the japanese kenji of love on it...glances at his forehead kinda like yours.

Gaara: hn.lets go of wrist

Me:teasingly what, not interested anymore?

Gaara scowls

Me; im just teasing.

Gaara: dont tease me.

Me: jeez, your touchy today.

Gaara: rrrrr...

Me:throws hands in air, just at elbows fine, ill stop. Meh, im gonna stop, i wanna draw now. im inspired. see ya later

Gaara: i dont trust you in what your gonna draw...

Me: GOOD BYE

Gaara:bye..

-BED-

Me: hey...sooo, i drew the picture. But you will not rip it up. promise?

Gaara: i promise.

shows him

Gaara dies

Me:what? Its not bad! looks at it Its my best ever! I think its sweet

Gaara: wha..wha...who else is in that picture besides me!

Me: heh heh..rememebr how iw as telling u 999Shikaku999 wrote me a story that had a girl named Misaki in it?

Gaara: ya...

Me: well, im Misaki, sorta, i didnt want her to use my name, so she made up a name. And...notice the relations...Megan, Misaki...anywho, the girl in the picture is Misaki!

Gaara dies again

Me:pouts if you dont like it, just say so.

Gaara:uhn...its not that i dont like it. u draw really well...its just...WHY HER AND ME?

Me: well, technically, she IS me..whatever.

Gaara: i dont care for technicalities! WHY? What was going on inside your puny little head when you were drawing that!

Me: hmm...hard question...i was wondering what we would be having for dinner, how i didnt really want to go do my paper route, what i was going to draw next, and how come i dyed my hair black when it was a really nice red before...

Gaara: I dont even wanna know. forget i asked that! what...your hair was red before you dyed it black?

Me:nods yup. and it was really long too...i dont knwo what i was thinking when i asked to get it cut and then colour it...it was realy stupid of me...now i have to wait like 3 years or 4 for it to get back to that length again...AK!

Gaara: What!

Me: a...really, REALLY...b-big, s-s-spider...just crawled a-across my pillow! A-and i saw all of its l-legs move...eeww...so creepy...

Gaara: so? squish it.

Me: i dont have anything to squish it with! i am not going to sleep to find it crawling across my face the next morning...shiver

Gaara: my god...crushes it with sand

Me: THANK YOUUUU! hugs him

Gaara: damn it...first, it was only about as big as a dollar, and second, let me go.

Me: first, it was not as big as a dollar, more like the cap of a SunnyD 1.5 L bottle, and second, u squished it for me! u deserve a thank you.

Gaara: you sort of screamed thank you when you hugged me...so this is not neccisary

Me: fine. i give you more than a thank you and you just blow me off. thats nice. lets go anyway Im scared that theres more of the creepy things around my room somewhere...because that one came from the edge of my bed, against the wall...shiver

Gaara: your such a scaredy cat...

Me: am not! im just afraid that there are more of them..any one would be.

Gaara: not Shino.

Me: hes an exception. no, wait, doesnt he just like bugs? not arachnids?

Gaara shurgs his shoulders

Me: hm...anyway...i dunno what to talk about lol.

Gaara: no.more.lols.remember?

Me: sry, DONT TICKLE ME! runs and hides in closet

Gaara: good. stay there. your done talking, right?

Me:muffled yes!

Gaara: fine then. night

Me: GOOD NIGHT!


	12. June 15th 2006

June 15, 2006

Me: hellooooo! Louis is looking at a picture i drew! And my brother did too!

GaarahorrifiedAnother one?

Me:Yup, i am very proud of the work i did and the time i put into it! i stayed up till midnight finishing that! it took me 2 hours to finish!

Gaara: why the hell did you stay up till midnight! And why did it take you two hours to do!

Me: i dunno, i had to erase lots of stuff...i have to go. im gonna draw again. BYE!

Gaara:growls bye...

-LUNCH-

Me: hiiii!

Gaara glares at me

Me: what?

Gaara: i hope you make a different drawing...and more appropriate!

Me: it WAS appropriate! It was when Misaki and you were 5 year olds! How is that not appropriate?

Gaara:silence

Me: oh...its because Misaki kissed you on the cheek, isnt it? say it, say it!

Gaara: hn.

Me: ooooh, fine, be grouchy. im gonna draw another picture. And dont be all embarresed about it. Its a cute picture!

Gaara:mmmm...

-BED-

Me: hello there.

Gaara: hm. hi.

Me: i finished my drawing, what do you think?

Gaara: hm...i dunno..cocks head to one side and closes one eye whos the othere person in the top corner?

Me: whacks him across the head cant you READ? it says, clear as day, M-E-G-A-N! Me-gan! Its me there! your in the bottom corner, and im on the top.

Gaara: why am I on the bottom?

Me: when i was drawing you, ur picture just happened to be at the bottom. so i just kept it that way.

Gaara:opens eye and tilts head back up hm.

Me: awww, damn... Its 9:30.

Gaara: dont you usually head to bed at this time?

Me: ya, but im at my moms and we actually have to go to sleep at 9:30, which really sux.

Gaara: oh well...night.

Me: Night.


	13. June 19th 2006

June 19, 2006

Me: HEY! TOMORROW I GO ON MY TRIP TO OTTAWA! W00T!

Gaaraclamps hands over ears HOLY SHIT WOMAN! ITS STIL 7 IN THE MORNING!

Me: No, its 7:56 in the morning. Almost 8...so, WOOHOO! does a strange victory dance

Gaara:stares at me in disbelief whoa, ok. That was too much, what is so special about this trip?

Me: i dont have any school for the rest of the week, so im gone tuesday, wednesday, thursday and friday and the following week we all prepare for our graduation and we get off school on that wednesday! Eeeeee hee hee! Im so excited!

Gaarastill staring i can tell...shifts farther away from me

Me:punches him in the shoulder HEY! your acting like Shane.

Gaarapouts i am not. Why would I act like that-

Me: Hey, dont u be dissing my best friend! Or I will hit you.

Gaara: Do so, and Ill tickle you to death.

Me:pause i know your very well capable of doing that, so i wont.

Gaara: Good.

Me: can I still scream with joy?

Gaara: no.

I pout your mean.

Gaara: so ive been told...

Me:_ I dream of rain, i dream of gardens in the desert sand, i wake in vain, i dream of love as time runs through my hands..._

Gaara: Ok ok, i get the point! SHUT UP ALREADY!

Me: _Memories consume, like opening the wounds, Im picking me apart again, You all assume im searching in my room, Unless i try to start again..._

_I dont want to be the one, the battles always choose, cause inside I reaslise that im the one confused..._

Gaara:STFU WOMAN!

Me: heh heh...

Gaara: now, your mean.

Me: heh, aw come on, thats a good song! _Im breaking the habit, im breaking the habit, tonight._

growls at me

Me: eh he he...ok ill stop.

Gaara: you do that.

Me: great, i dont know what to talk about now.

Gaara: just, dont bore me with never ending stories about what your gonna do in Ottawa...anything but that...

Megrins evily anything?

Gaara:stares at me in horror no...i mean, just...no not just about Ottawa. Heh heh...i dont mean ANYTHING...not like that,...

Me: You said ANYTHING! Hee hee...meh, i dont care...i sent my picture of you and Misaki to 999Shikaku999, she thought it was real cute! Yes...she said CUTE! indicating YOU!

Gaara:glares cute and me dont go in the same sentence.

Me: in this one they DO! HA! moan damn...my stomach hurts like hell...

Gaara: dont you be getting all sick on me.

Me: i am not going to puke on you, dont worry. heh...it just hurts alot...

Gaarahmpf

Me:sarcastically oooooo, arent you the sympathetic person?

Gaara: hn.

Me: he he he...i got this funny line from _8 simple rules to dating my teenage daughter_

_Carey: ok, to get into the academic party, you have to blend in._

_Bridgette: oh, i can so do that._

_Carey: alright, but you cant say so, totally or omg, got it?_

_Bridgette: That totally wont be a problem, gasp i so just said totally! OMG!_

Me: it had me laughing so hard, and my mom and grandma laughed at it too.

Gaara: hn. eh heh.

Me: come on...you know you want to laugh... it is funny...come onnudges rubs

Gaara: bug off...

Me:snort whatever. I got to go, we're almost at school. BYE!

Gaara: bye.


	14. July 2nd 2006

July 2nd

Me: WOW! Im really sor-

Gaara: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN! NE? IVE BEEN HERE FOR ALMOST A MONTH AND YOU STILL HAVENT WRITTEN!

Me: o.O... youve been...waiting for me? you..wanted me to come back? Do u enjoy my company?

Gaara: wha-...um...cough cough...no...just, wondering where you were...

Me: OOOH ADMIT IT! You wanted me back! hugs

Gaara: damn...you still do that.

Mein sing song voice i still havent forgooooootten! Hee hee hee/.\

Gaara:...o.O...whoa...that little happy face you just did...it looked ALOT like Itachi...

Me: i know, i got it from someone who was an Itachi fan.

Gaara:...hn...

Me: dontcha wish you had your own smily face?

Gaara: no.

Me: nah, me neither.

i let go of Gaara and hear running

Kankuropounces on me MEGAN! YOUR BACK!

Me: O.O! MY EARS! U BAKA! and yes, im back. Wheres Temari?

Temari: RIGHT HEEERE! MEEEEEGS!

Me: Alright! everyones here!

Kankuro: YA!

Me: Kankuro?

Kankuro: ya?

Me: get off of me

Kankuro: oh...right...

Me: ok, i ahve real big news!

Temari: what! Tell me already!

Me: i finallu graduated! on the 28th of june!

me and temari have squealing fit

Me: and im getting a job the 10th of july and my birthday is in 4 days!

another squealing fit

Kankuro and Gaara anime shocked (white eyes and dropped jaws)

Me: OH SHIT! SHIT! i have to go to bed! but i PROMISE i will write tomorow, ok?

Gaara: DONT GO-...

everyone stares at him

Gaara: erm...bye.

Me: bye


	15. July 3rd 2006

July 3rd, 2006

Me: SEE? i told you I would be back!

Temari and Kankuro: YAY! pounces on me

Me:GACK! Cant...breathe...gerroff!

Both: sorry.

Mecough ok, im ok.

Gaara: hi.

Mescowls hi? is that all your gonna say, ne? You havent seen me in almost a month!

Gaara: ya, so? i saw you yesterday.

Me: might i remind you of yesterday night when i had to go to bed?

' DONT GO!'

Gaara pouts

Me: you miiiissed me, ne?

Gaara:...

Me: I'll take that as a yes. OOH! THUNDER!

Gaara: What?

Me:Its raining outside and its got lighting and...EEK! THUNDER!

kankuro: what, are you SCARED of thunder?

Me: not really, im just really surprised whenever it happens. BOUM ACK! jumps into Gaara's arms

stares

puts me down, coughing Ya, um..sorry.

Gaara: no problem.

Me: GACK! THE LIGHTS WENT OUT!

Gaara: No way, your not gonna jump in my arms again.

Me:haughtily i wasnt GOING to. What, you wanted me to?

Gaara:...no...

Me: whatever.

Temari: Ooooh, its dark. We'd better separate them. grabs my arm come here.

Kankuro grabs Gaara

Me:WTF? get your hands off me! we arent gonna do anything baka!

Temari: would you rather have Kankuro grabbed you?

Me:...no...fine. but, if we separate, how are we gonna know if its each other and not someone else?

Kankuro:hm...good point.

Me: im gonna go in my room. Just give me a minute.

Gaara: ok.

Me: ok, im in my room...and its stoppped raining...sigh damn, i like it when it rains.

Gaara: ya?

Menods yup. now...how can i make this entry funny...

Gaara: you could dress Kankuro up in your clothes.

Kankuro: HEY! Why not you, eh?

Me: canadian wannabe. Anyway, my clothes would be too small for him. and i dont think they re quite his taste. They wouldnt match very well with his hair.

Kankuro: whats wrong with my hair? checks mirror

Me: ha. you weirdo. our power is still out, but the rain and thunder have stopped. That doesnt make any sense.rofl

Gaara:sigh what does rofl mean?

Me: rolling on floor laughing.

Gaara: i dont see you rolling on the floor laughing right now.

I stick out my tongue

Gaara: what have i told you about sticking out your tongue?

tickles me...again

Me:gasp s-still havent f-f-orgotten then, have you?giggle

Gaarasmirks nope.

Me:squeak e-evil bastard choke

Gaara: dare to say that again?

Me: N-NO! S-stop already!

Temari: see? we cant leave you alone!

Me: pant pant shut up. we're doing FINE without you two.

Kankuro: oh, i bet you were.

I snarl

Kankuro: ooo, you getting fiesty now, arent ya?

Me:wha- why you little...

Temari: AND THATS A WRAP!

Me: ne? A wrap of what?

Temari: i dunno. Chicken ceasar?

Me:stomach growls dont talk to me about food. im really hungry, but we have like nothing in the fridge.

Gaara: i shall play you the world's smallest viol-

Me: shut it.

Kankuro: damn you're grumpy girl.

Me: damn you sound like a freakin ganster.

Kankuropouts not a ganster...

Me: sooooo, what has happened to you while i was gone, Gaara?

Gaara:...nothing to report...

Mepunches him lightly in the shoulder of course there is! you just dont wanna say it. Temari? your answering for him. what happened.

Temari: heh heh...weeeell, youve heard of those fan fics?

Me: uh huh...

Temari: he he..there was cough Sakura/Gaara one...in the romance section...

Me: o.O...

Temari:..hee hee...HA HA HA HA! IT WAS..MAJOR FLUFFINESS! WHAHAHAHA!laughing so hard she cries

Me:...Ma..jor...fluffy...ness...?like...lemon?

Temari nods, wiping away tears

I look at Gaara, who's as red as a tomato

Me: Gaara? you ok? waves hand infront of his face. Nothing.

Me:o.o'...id be scared by that...rated M i persume?

Kankuro: yup.

Me:...creepy...id hate if someone did make a fanfic like THAT with me in it...

Temaricough so...you wouldnt mind if it was not lemoney?

Me: what? no...i mean, to be in a fanfic that has shudder fluffiness in it. Ugh...i wouldnt like that...not old enough...

Temari: so...you wouldnt mind...this perhaps? shows a fanfic with GaaraXOC...the OC being me

Me: wait..before i read it...whats it rated? and is there like a warning of...you know...

Temari: Rated T, and no lemon. i swear.

Me: youd better be. reads story

as im reading the story, Temari and Kankuro have a little..chat with Gaara

Kankuro:eh eh? what do you think of that particular fan fic that shes reading?

Gaaralooks at himi dunno...

Temari: Ne? why dont you, heh, check it out?

Gaara: what? no...not..right..now at least.

Kankuro: Oh fine. ya, you wouldnt want to read it while Meg's reading it, would you?

Gaara: shut up.

Temari: whatever. Hey! Hows the story?

Me:...very...

All listening: very what?

Me: o.O'...i dunno what to think about it...kinda...

All: kinda what!

Me:...:\...sorta...

Gaara: DAMN IT WOMAN! STOP SPEAKING IN DAMN CODES!

Mejumps fine! you guys seriously want to know what i think of it?

All:YES!

Me: well, im not saying.

they all die

Me:...untill Gaara reads it.

Gaara:wha-is pushed to the computer by me

Me: READ.

(please read Gaara and Hasame love or not? by xGAARAOFTHEDESERTx Hasame is me.)

Gaara:...whoa...

Temari and Kankuro: OK! NOW TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!

Me: QUIT YELLING! ok, i...guess i liked it...just the writing though!

sees temari and Kankuro smiling slyly at each other

Me: Gaara? what do you think?

Gaara's still staring at the screen, eyes not moving

I poke him

Gaara: what!

Me:what.do.u.think?

Gaara: of this? i like it...i suppose.

Temari: they both liked it. Hear that, Kankuro? They both LIKED it.

Me: anosa, dont you be getting any ideas. the story is written out good, and that what i like about it...

Kankuro: riiiiight.

Me:growls i dunno why Gaara liked it...why did you like it?

Gaara:mumbles...i like the story...

Me: hm, ya, it is a good story...looks at Temari and Kankuro, who are smiling widely

I slap my forehead

Me: damn...i hate you two...

Temari: we dont care...you didnt say you hated Gaara...

Me: no, because he doesnt think of any perverted thoughts! so, THERE!

Kankuro: are you sure there isnt another reason?

gives Glare of Death and DestructionTM

Me: i ahve to go to bed now. so...you both leave him alone! Got it?

Temari and Kankuro: looking out for him now?

Me: yes...because we're friends.

Temari: is that all you two are?

Me: good NIGHT

Gaara: night whisperes to me plz...come back soon! i cant take them anymore!


	16. July 4th 2006

July 2, 2006

Me: ITS RAINING AGAIN! KAWAII!

Gaara: whoopy. why are you so excited about the rain?

Me: i dunno, i like the way it sounds and smells during a deluge. And i think this one could cause a flood! Why, do you not like the rain?

Gaara: i do, i just dont get all hyper, unlike you.

Me: whatever, HEY TEMARI! ITS RAINING!

Temari: i know! you know what that means?

Me: yup...

Temari and me: RAIN PUDDLES! EEEEEEE! -both freak out-

Kankuro:...whoa...

Gaara:...ya...

Kankuro: why do you two like rain puddles so much?

Me:laughs evil so we can splash unsuspecting people that pass by. ;)

Gaara:o.o i dont like the look in their eyes.

Kankuro: i think we'd better not walk pass them after the rain, got it?

Gaara nods, not looking away from the girls

Me: ANYWHOO...shane and jeremy are coming over today! Isnt that great?

Gaaramumbles ya, real great.

Temari: oh Gaara arent you gonna be happy to see Shane? Getting a little jelouse, are we?

Gaarasnarls no.

Kankuro: then, why arent you happy that Shane's coming over, ne?

Gaara:sigh just...ugh, leave me alone. both of you.

Temari: oh, and leave you and Megan alone together?

Gaara: yes, so we can TALK.

Kankurowhispering loudly to Temari ya, they're just gonna talk my ass.

Me: SHUT UP! throws random object at Kankuro

screams like a little girl and runs for his life, Temari following suit

Me: good. im sory i got to go, theyre here! bye!

Gaara:growls bye.

-BED-

Me: ok im back.

Gaara: are they gone?

Me: what? not even a hello before you ask if theyre here or not?

Gaara: fine. hello. so, they are gone?

Me: yes they're gone.

Gaara: hn.

Kankuro from background jelouse much?

Me: grrr...gimme something to throw at him...

Gaara: just leave him alone. they'll eventually stop.

Me:sigh your right. ok, now i dont know what else to talk about.

Gaara: im hungry.

me: o.O...that was random...and coming from YOU especially!

Gaarasnarls so what? im hun-gry.

Me: fine, ill make you something. Your acting like my little brother...

goes off to find something

Temari: hey. Where's Megan?

Gaara: gone to get something to eat.

Temari: shes hungry? at this time of night?

Im calling from the kitchen NOT ME! HIM!

Temari:looks at Gaara what, you like what she makes but not me?

Kankuro: i almost got food poisoning from your food. EEP!

Temari repeatedly whacks him over the head with her fan

I walk in with a sandwich

Me: whats up with them?

Gaara: dunno.

I hand him the sandwich

Me: i would have got you ice cream, but there wasnt any...which sucks.

Gaara's too busy wolfing down the sandwich to answer

Temari: MY.FOOD.WONT.KILL.YOU!

Kankuro: It could! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL B-

Gaara: SO! Megan, have you been doing anything interesting lately?

Me: not really...but lots of ppl have reviewed my story Accidentally in Love. but not quite enough. i need about 30 reviews before a post the newest chapter. Just because im evil.

Gaara: yes you are evil

i jump on his back

Gaara!! thats a new one.

Me: i know. i got tired of huggin you.

Gaarasarcastically i feel so sad.

Me: ha. anyway, i havent really been writing about A Love Buried in Sand. which i really should do. I will tomorow. wow, i ahve a lotta things to do tomorow morning.

Gaara: list them, because im oh-so interested.

I pout heh heh, if you insist. I am going to write the 9th chapter for A Love Buried in Sand. I will update the 6th chapter for Accidentally in Love, and add another entry for Chronicals of me and Gaara.

Gaara: what? which ones that?

Me: well, i decided to post my journal online for everyone to see. its not exactly personal journal. but it tells about my day and stuff...ok, another thing i have to do is Call Louisa to see if she can come to my birthday party on friday. and...chat with a person on IMVU which i promised to tonight. And i think thats it.

Gaara:...wow...

I grin

Kankuro: oowww...women can be so abusive sometimes.

Temari: shut up, baka...wha-? Gaara? Megan?

Me:...what? oh, right. remember how i would hug him just to bug him? (hey, that rhymes!) well, i got tired of that, so i switched to jumping on his back (wow, that rhymes too! too much damn poetry)

one sec, my brother wants to read yesterday's entry. be right back.

Gaara: ok, hurry up.

Me: there! back!

Gaara: yay. snorts

Me: im sorry, i ave t go to bed now. ill write tomorow, bye!

Gaara: bye


	17. July 5th 2006

July 5, 2006

Me: TOMORROW!! MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!!!!!!!!! pant pant

Gaara:...--'...nice to know.

Me:huff good. now, how was your day?

Gaara: good.

Me: fine, be vague. I on the other hand, give details...which i dont feel like giving today.

Gaara: what did you do?

Me: went swimming. then did my paper route, and spent the rest of my day on the computer.

Gaara: wow, this is such an intriguing conversation we're having. Care to spice it up abit?

Kankuro: Eh? you two want to get a little, SPICY, eh?

I whack him over the head with my shoe

Me: baka. i thought you had promised to stop bothering us?

Kankuro: fingers were crossed. :)

Me: bastard.

Kankuro: bitch

Me: doll boy!

Kankuro: COW!

Me: CAT MAN!

Kankuro: RACCOON!

Me: hey, dont you be making fun of my makeup...snicker make up boy

Kankuro: Hey! you wear make up! plus, its face paint.

Me: Face paint my ass! You wanna have a 'coon fight?

Kankuro: HA! you just called youself a raccoon!

Me: i did not! TEME!

Kankuro: DID TO!

Temari: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! This is called Chronicals of Gaara and me, not Lets Watch Kankuro and I fight All Day long!! Now SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!

Me: WHO CARES! Then why would i include you and Kankuro then, eh?

Kankuro: 'cause im sexy.

Mesarcastically oh yes, you so are.

Kankuro: see? she thinks so!

Me: you just keep telling yourself that, Kankuro.

Kankuro pouts

Temari: how long have they been fighting?

Gaara:looks at a clock for a couple minutes, though it hardly seems like that.

Temari: im gonna go make something...wanders into kitchen

Gaara: are you two done yet?

Me: im done, i dont think he is though. glares at Kankuro

Kankuro: oooh I am NOT done with you yet! You are so gonna pay you mother-

Gaara: shut up.

Kankuro does so

Me: now leave.

Kankuro: I am not listening to you! You dont deserve to be listened to!

Gaara: leave.

Kankuro: fine...leaves

Gaara: why do you have to fight?

Me: dunno. its fun seeing him angry, makes his 'face paint' run.

Gaara:cocks an eyebrow...if he had one interesting answer.

Me: heh...bored now...

Gaara: why dont you...go dress up as an animal.

Me: O.o'...that was more random than what you said yesterday! plus, i dont have anything.

Gaara: then your screwed.

Me: gee, thanks, you're being real supportive.

Gaara: only for you grins

Me: whoopy, i feel oh so special. jumps on his back

Gaara: i would have perfered it better if you stuck to hugging me.

Me: i know, but I like this better.

Gaarasnorts whatever.

I grin

Me:_I know there's something in the wake of your smile, _

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes._

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart, _

_a little piece of heaven, turns too dark..._

Gaara: oh please, not another song.

Me: im sorry if i appreciate music and you DONT. would you like a different song?

Gaara: no more sappy love songs.

Megrin i only know those songs._ Boy meets girl, _

_you were my dream my world_

_But I was blind, _

_you cheated on me from behind_

Gaara: screw you.

Kankuro: you'd like to do that to her, wouldnt you little bro, eh?

Me: may I?

Gaara: ladies first.

-Violent content, please stand by-

Me:pant WOO HOO! That was fun!

Gaara: sure.

Kankuro in bandages and splints

Me: PAYBACK BUDDY! PAYBACK.


	18. July 6th 2006 14th Birthday

July 6, 2006

-BED-

Me: Im 14! YAY!

Gaara: good.

Me: ...oh, sorry...i forgot, what happened on...

Gaara: hn. its nothing.

Temari pounces on me HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN!

Me: heh heh, ya, yay me.

Temari: whats wrong? arent you happy its your birthday?

Me:meh, its nothing special, and besides, today acted like any ordinary day. Nothing special happened, and no one made a big deal out of it. But, only because i asked them to. Im just not that excited about birthdays any more. Im glad im getting older, but having parties just seems so juvenile.

Temari: hm...i dont care, im making you a chocolate cake.

Gaarawhisperes to me its ok, you will live to see another day after eating one of her cakes, they're good.

Me: ok. Oh, ill be right back, i have to get my books. ok, im back.

Gaara: hm, ok.

Me: im gonna read for a bit. Ill write more though, ok?

Gaara: fine.

Me: and tell Temari I'll eat the cake tomorow. Im really tired and i just want to go to bed.

Gaara: ok, night.

Me" good night.


	19. July 8th 2006

July 8, 2006

Me: HEY! Yesterday was amazing!

Gaara: how?

Me: Well, yesterday it was my small birthday party and we went to Boston Pizza and had pizza. Then we went to the mall and watched Pirates of the Caribbean 2! It was so freakin funny!

Gaara:...im not gonna ask...

Me:pout fine, Temari will understand. Where is she anyway?

Gaara: Looking for the chocolate cake she baked you a while ago. She put it in the fridge and can't find it now.

Temari: WHERE THE HELL IS IT?! -searches frantically in the fridge, things flying out of it-

Mesigh my my, maybe some one ATE it, ne?

Temari: Impossible! I put it in a safe spot that no one would guess it would be! And i made sure it was refridgerated!

Gaara: Kankuro has this amazing ability to seek out all the cakes that Temari cooks, so most likley, he has already eaten it.

Me: probably. Where did you hide it, Temari?

Temariappears in the room Me and Gaara are in: If you must know, I put it at the back of the fridge behind all the UNEATEN glares at Gaara vegetables. You two never even look there, you go straight for the ice cream.

Gaara:3

Me: whatever. It doesnt matter if I dont have a ca-

Kankuro walked in with chocolate smeared all over his mouth

Kankuro: hey all...o.O...why is everyone looking at me?

we all glare at him

Me: Kankuro, darling, you have interesting 'Face paint' on this morning.

Kankuro: Eh? i didnt put any- looks in mirror O.O

Temari cracks knuckles your dead.

Kankuro: eh heh, hey Temari, big sis, might i compliment you on your cooking? Heh, its getting really good!

Temari: YOU ATE THE CAKE YOU IDIOT! chases Kankuro around for a while

Me and Gaara: o.O' oook.

Me: weird...oh well.shrugs shoulders It would hvae been too much work to make another one.

Gaara: you sound alot like Shikamaru...

Me?cocks eyebrow o..k. whatever. Im in the van right now, going to Toronto to pick up my step sister. She just came back from Nicaragua.

Gaara: where's that?

Me:...dunno..._Id do anything, just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh, cuz some how I cant put you in the past_

_Id do anything, just to fall asleep with you, will you remember me cuz i know i wont forget you._

Gaara:...ok, what was that for?

Me: It's a song by Simple Plan, I'd do anything.

Gaara:grumble youve been singing alot of love songs lately...looks at me suspiciously

Me:sweatdrop eh heh, i dunno, i just like to sing those kind of songs! Is that so wrong?

Gaara: i never said it was wrong! I was just wondering...

Me: Wondering what? are you jelous or something?

Gaara: No! I just wanted to know why you were singing lots of those love songs! You never used to sing them before!

Me: Well! I dont really care! I LIKE them! They remind me of...shuts up

Gaara:...huh? Remind you of what?

Me: Nothinglooks away

Gaara: say it.

Me: no.

Gaara: ill tickle you.

Me: thise threats are getting old.

Gaara: but they still work. tickles me mercessly

Me: I-i..HATE YOU! L-LET ME G-GO! YOU B-BAKA!

Gaara: fine. ive lost interest. stops tickling

Me:pant pant evil...

Gaara: so Ive heard.

Me: _Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces passing, im home bound. Staring blankly ahead, just making my way through the crowd. And I need you, and I miss you, and know I wonder, If i could fall into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by. Cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you, tonight..._

Gaara:...

Me:You dont mind anymore?

Gaara:...no...

Me: hm...ok.

Temari: FINALLY! Ok, i taught him a lesson. Sorry about the cake, Megan.

Me: heh, thats ok. I dont really mind. Thanks for trying anyway.

Temari: ok good...what was going on? I had heard yelling.

Gaara and me look at each other

Me: er...it was nothing. Dont worry.

Gaara: Just...er, where is Kankuro?

Temari: heh heh heh...he's in the bathroom. I made him eat some of the vegetables in the freezer. Cause its not healthy if you have just chocolate cake. Just to balance it out a bit.

wretching sounds from the bathroom

Temari: I think he ate too much of both. giggles evily

Gaara: o.O...

Temari: dont worry, your safe.

Gaara: id better be.

Me: Hahaha...sucker.

Gaara:growl me or Kankuro?

Me: Kankuro, silly.

Gaara: hmph.

Me: heh, ok...now what? Im bored...OH! My dad and my step mom gave me my birthday present this morning! And i got an amplifier!! For my electric guitar!!

Temari: alright!! woop!

Me: . I cant wait to start playing it! But i still need a cord to connect the guitar to the amp. --'

Temari: damn. At least you have it.

Me: Your right! WOOT!

Gaara:...o.O...weird...

Me: scowls thank you.

Gaarasmirks your welcome.

Me: I have to go. Ill type later. The plane is coming. bye!

Gaara: bye


	20. July 14th 2006

July 14, 2006

Me: KANKURO!  
Kankuro: Waat!

I jump on his back

Kankuro:aww...screw you.

Me: I said it would continue for the next day!

Kankuro: but that was two days ago!

Me: i know, i couldnt write yesterday, so im making up for it.

Kankuro:Go jump on Gaara. Im sick of carrying you around.

Me: i dont care, you did something wrong, so im punishing you for it. Oh, coreen wants to write something. Here she is!

Coreen:Ha! Ha! You have to carry Megan on your back allllllllllll day long. You suck.

Me: See? she agrees with me!

Kankuro:Screw off!

Coreen: Oh ya well fuck you. You are the stupidest person in the world. Ha! I beat you to the punch!

Kankuro: HOLY SHIT! I AM SURROUNDED BY -

Me: Dont say it, doll boy.

Gaara enters and sees the scene before him

Gaara: er...ok, you know what, i dont even wanna know...

Coreen: Well at least I' m prettier than you. But im sure it wont be a problem if Megan and I gave you a make over. How fun! my first real maniqan! my house at 8:00. And im sure your puppets will get a makeover too. They'll love it.

Kankuro:looks at her horror not, not my puppets! AND ESPECIALLY NOT ME! MEGAN! YOU FUCKIN GET OFF MY BACK!I jump off in surprise and Kankuro runs off with his puppets

All: o.O'

Gaara: o...k...I'm just gonna leave now...I hop on HIS back

Coreen: you go girl. SEE YOU LATER. Kankuro remember 8:00!poof

Kankuroin distance NOOO! NEVER!

Megrins ha.

Gaara: no wonder Kankuro is on the verge of losing all of his sanity.

Me: fine, ill give you a break. gets off

Gaara: thank you.

Me: Im listening to Best Friend by Toybox! its really good, even though i dont usually listen to pop songs.

Gaara: is it a love song?

Me:...

Gaara:sigh your never gonna stop listening to them are you?

Me:.shakes head

Gaara: god...

Me: Im really hot outside, i gotta go inside, Ill talk to you later. Bye!

Gaara: good bye.

-BED-

Me: ok, so...now what?

Gaara: hey, dont look at me. I have no idea what to do.

Mepouts fine. Oh right! I wonder if Kankuro had actually gone to Coreens place?

we look at each other NAH!

-What really happened-

Kankuro: no nO! LET ME GO, U WITCH!

Coreendraggin Kankuro by the collar your coming with me, we are SO changing your make up.

Kankuro: HEY! its FACE PAINT! got it? Face PAINT!

-End-

Me: hm...oh look, there he is. Hey Kanku-...whoa...

Kankuro has pink 'face paint' and his hair is now a blond.

Kankuro: huff huff g-get her...away f-from me! PLEEEASE! grabs my clothes in desperation GET HER AWAAYYY! cries

Coreen: what? oh well, im going. bye! poof

Me:...stiffles giggles...no luck WAHAHAHAHAHA! AH HAA!

Gaara: he heh...

Kankuro:cry stop laughing...pouts

Me: sorry, cant help it! Its just t-too damn f-funny! ee hee hee.wipes away tear

Kankuro:Fine! Im going then! stalks off

Me: ehe heh...he looked like a fag...

Gaara just nods

Me: sigh now what? im not tired, and...well...thats all.

Gaara: Good to know.

Me: Ah, hell im a liar, im damn tired..im going to bed, good night.

Gaara: night.


	21. July 15th 2006

July 15, 2006

Me: hello Gaara.

Gaara: hello.

Me: ...

Gaara: ...You actually have nothing to say?

Me: not really...I'm not feeling too happy right now...

Gaara: why?

Me: mmmm...I heard a song and started thinking (like I do with almost everysong) and im just lost in thought...

Gaara: what song was it?

Me: Unfaithful by Rihanna.

Gaara: doesn't sound very cheerful..no wonder you think about songs like that. What other songs make you think like that?

Me: Desert Rose, Untitled by Simple plan, Someday by Nickleback, and Dream on by Areosmith.

Gaara: ...hn...

Mestretches and yawns well, i have some good news. I created another account on IMVU, its called HasameElric.

Gaara: Elric?

Me: ya, from Full Metal Alchemist. The main characters are Edward Elric, the oldest and Alphonse Elric, the youngest. Theyre only a year apart though.

Gaara: and...why did you use their last name? hm?

Me: No! not like that! I would use it like I was their sister or something.

Gaara: oh...ok...sure.

Me: Ok, i know this is sad...but...Im going to stop writing. Its getting too troublesome and I cant keep updating anymore. So, im not having any more conversations with you three any more...

Gaara:...wait...what?

Me: im leaving.

Gaara: ...But, you-...why?

Me: Stop, i dont repeat myself ...I have to leave. Its, just...im not being creative enough for my own taste. Maybe Ill type a word or two to you three...but not much...so...good bye. poof

Gaara just standing there...

Temari and Kankuro come in

Temari: HEY MEG-...Gaara? where is she?

Gaara: ...she left...

Kankuro: what? Oh, ok, we'll just wait for her to come back...

Gaara: SHES NOT COMING BACK!

Temari:...but...she...no...

poof

Me: I forgot one thing. kiss Gaara on cheek, then...poof

Gaara blush

Temari and Kankuro staring at him

Good bye everyone! Im stopping this conversation for good! Maybe ill switch characters... hm, who knows? ;)


	22. August 10th

Alright...this is sorta weird. I went through this stage of liking Envy alot. but now i think its quite silly. so, dont think weird of me (even though u prob ALL think that now, for this is quite strange) but, yeah. just...yeah.

August 10, 2006

This is back to my fav person in the world! ill write later Al and Ed! Dont worry!

Me:...Hey!...um...hows it goin?

Gaara:...who are you?

Me: o.O...you dont..reconize me?

Gaara: i dont know you.

MEgetting angry TEMARI! KANKURO! GET UR ASSES OVER HERE!

Gaara: O.O!...Mega-

Me: Hasame. I perfer to be called by my japanese name.

Both Kankuro and Temari come rushing in

Temari: Gaara, was that you call-...whos this? points finger at me

Gaara: Me--..er...Hasame.

Kankuro: MeHasame? o..k..nice to meet you mehasame.

Me: OMFG IM MEGAN DOLL BOY! hits him over the head

Kankuro: WTF WOMAN? Ur not Megan! Ur hair's not black! but Megan would call me doll boy...

Me: what would prove to u that I am who I say I am?

Temari: fine. do the thing that bugs Gaara the most. Only Kankuro and I know what that is.

Me grins ok with me hugs Gaara

All: O.o...MEGAN! -glomps-

Temari: what did u do to ur hair? its not black anymore!

Me: yeah well, i grew it out and retunred it to its natural color!

Kankuro: your a red head?

Me: of course i am, makeup boy! are my eyebrows black? Ne?

Kankuro: no no!

Me: and I will please be called Hasame from now on. I luv that name, its my japanese name and i think i need to fit in!

Temari: ok Me- er, Hasame.

Me omg..i havent seen u three in 2 months! i missed u all soo much! hugs everyone

Kankuro: aw, we missed u too!

Me: but u didnt reconize me. Especially u Gaara! I thought you knew me that well.

Gaara: i dont know anyone who left suddenly.

Me: Hey! But i had said good bye!

Gaara: hn.

Me: eeee u still do that! hug

Gaara: ok, im seriuos. let go.

Me: fien, if u say u dont know anyone that leaves suddenly or whatever, do whatever u usually do it takes to make me let go.

Gaara: i dont want to.

Me: do u want me to hug u all night long?

Kankuro: he heh...i dont think he'd mind it. not after the farewell present u gave him...

Me:...Gaara, im not done with u yet...be right back. YOU'D BETTER PREPARE UR WILL PUPPET BOY! CUZ IM GONNA END UR LIFE SOONER THAN U THINK!

Kankuro: YAAAAAAAAGH! DONT! GO AWAY U BITCH! GO GO GO! GO FUCKIN AWAY!

Me: ehh, ur language still hasnt changed.

-explict violent content, not suitible for sum readers-

Kankuro: nor have u ways of inflicting pain...owww...-limping-

Megrins So. arent u wondering where i've been for 2 months? and i want to know what happened while i was gone! for one reason, Gaara, u grew out ur hair, and u look different.

Temari: he became Kazekage.

Me: WHAAAAAT? IN TWO MONTHS? OMFG! -freaks out-

Envy: hey! what the hell is going on here! Will ya keep it down I can he--...

Me: ENVY! WHY ARE U HERE?

Envy:...Hasame? I live next door.

Me: to them? I didnt know. But, i thought i woulda reconized their house! and urs! ok...im fuckin confused.

Gaara: u know him?

Me: yes.

Temari: who are you? Envy? what kinda name is that? isnt that like one of the seven deadly sins or whatever?

Envy and Me: uh, yea. duh.

Me: omg yay! ur heeeere! hugs where have u beeeen?

Envy: i had some really boring thing to do in Lior.

Kankuro: Hey...how come u not trying to get Hasame off of ya? Gaara does.

Envy: Cuz i lik-- wait, u hug this guy?

Me: only to bug him, Envy-kun. only that! He squirms when i do that! it looks funny!

Envy: ok.

Gaara:...frown...ok...i dont get this...You're Envy, right? And...whered u meet Hasame?

Envy: almost last month.

Me: what is ur problems?

Temari: Ok wait...Envy, right? Um u were gonna say something before asking Hasame that she hugged Gaara. What was it?

Envy: oh right, Cause i like it. Is that wrong?

Temari: u...like it...ok...one sec, i gotta figure something out...taps chin thoughtfully

Kankuro:.uhh...ur hairs green. u know that?

Envy: yes i know that. and ur wearing makeup.

Kankuro: IT IS NOT FUCKIN MAKEUP! FACE PAINT PPL! FACE - PAINT! $#$ Yeah, well, ur wearing a mini skirt!

Envy: Damn it! its not a mini skirt! Its a skort! get it right!

Me: Ooook, i see u two wont be getting along very well. Oh and Temari?

Temari: yeah?

Me: now u cant be making fun of me liking Gaara anymore! HA!

Temari: why?

Envy and Me: o.o...uh...

Me: we're together? duh?

All(besides Envy): ...OOOMMMGGG! -loads of screaming and yelling in surprise-

(Guess who bursts in now?...thats right...my good old brothers.)

Ed: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON IN HERE! WE CAN HEAR IT ACROSS THE STREET! Hasame? why are u here?

Al: HEY NII-CHAN!

Me: HEY AL! hugs nice ta see you!

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro:...jaw drops...

(silence)

Kankuro: ok..what the HELL is goin on here? Who ARE you ppl! And who the hell is the little guy here? and and...ARMOR? and a green haired dude in a mini skirt!

Me: RAAAWRRGH! jumps on him WILL U STFU ALREADY! Ill explain it all when U FUCKIN CALM DOWN!

Ed: i think youll need to do that also. Let me get at him! gimme a turn! NO ONE CALLED ME LITTLE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Temari:...u look smaller too Hasame come to think of it.

Me: rrrrr...thats cuz ur all taller than me! I grew HALF AN INCH LAST WEEKEND! SO HA!

Temari: oooo my, half an inch! what a difference!

Me: i dont want to hurt u Temari...Gaara? waves hand in front of his face...nothing Whats wrong with him?

-more violent content by Edward and Kankuro fighting, more like Kankuro getting his ass kicked by Ed-

Temari: i dont know.

Envy: this is boring. Im bored. lets do something fun.

Me: like what?

Envysmirks liiiike this! tickles

Me: NO NO! S-stop! N-not fun! laughing uncontrollably

Envy: Theeeen why are you laughing? hm?

Me: C-cuz ur ti-tickling me d-dumbass! EEEEeeee!

Ed: HEy! GEt ur hands off my sister!

Envy: i can do anything i want with her, Fullmetal shorty.

Ed: WHO U CALLIN SMALLER THAN A SPECK OF DUST ON AN ANT'S BACK!

Al: nii-san! He didnt say all that!

Ed: IM GONNA KILL U FOR SURE THIS TIME!

Envy: snort just try.

-more fighting-

Me: pant pant oh god...im tired. Gaara? Are you here? He's still not moving. Or speaking come to think of it.

Temari: Hasame, whats fullmetal?

Me: oh, its his title. his in the military.

Temari: oh...whats a military?

Meslaps forehead like the Akatsuki. But...not evil.

Temari: oh... whos the armor? and why can it move? pokes at all

Me: thats Alphonse. Hes my little brother.

Temari: Eh? he doesnt look like u at all...not at all..

Al: hey, its not my fault.

Temari: of course not. Hey, kankuro. u still alive?

Kankuromoan yeees...unfortunately...oww..i cant take it anymooooore...im gonna diiie.

Temari: ok good.

Me: hey Gaara? are u able to at least move a finger?

nothing, then sand stirs

Me: OMG YAY! HES ALIVE! ah ha ha hugs

Gaara:...getoffme...

Melets go at least u said something.

Gaara:...go away...ur annoying...

Me: well, if u find me annoying, you should meet Wrath.

Envy: oh, now THATS annoying!

ed: HEY! U GET BACK HERE U PALM TREE!

Envy: IM NOT AN EFFING PALM TREE, SHRIMP!

-still fighting-

Me: he's in shock...wow...

Gaara: am not...

Me: yes

Gaara: no

Me: yes you are

Gaara: no im not.

Me: then do something movement. A big movement or something.

He looks at me, then gives the Glare of Death and Destruction TM

Me:...ok...good enough -cough cough- Envy! Nii-san! ud better stop before u kill yourselves.

Envy: ok, im done anyway.

Ed: NO! DONT U DARE RUN AWAY! IM NOT FINISHED! is panting on ground, laying flat on his back

Envy: ur done, trust me.

Kankuro: BURN!

Envy: eh?

Me: Kankuro, u idiot. that wasnt a burn.

Kankuro: it so was.

ME: was not. and i will hurt u AGAIN if u say it was.

Kankuro:...fine...

Me: ok...so...I think i need to do some explinating here.

Everyone: YES U DO!

Me : cowers ok, ill introduce everyone. This is Envy. Remember, Green hair. This is Alphonse Elric, my brother. Hes Armor now, but not for long! This is Edward, my other brother, He's older than me by one year. He has the automail arm and leg. And short. U DONT SAY A WORD!

Ed: fine.

Me: Ok, This is Kankuro. Remember, cat man. and makeup boy.

Kankuro: HEY! FACE PAINT!

Me: grin ok, this is Temari, blonde hair, giant fan on back. And Gaara. Red hair, controls sand, gourd on back. there. all done. Now, any comments?

Everyone: no.

Me: im going to go write a story right now. please dont kill each other while im gone. i dont want to clean up the mess.

Envy: aw, fine. I was looking forward to it. and u wouldnt have to clean it up, Gluttony would probably eat them all, that fuckin giant load of lard.

Me: ha ha ha! ok bye!


	23. August 11th 2006

August 11, 2006

Me:hello everyone! hows it goin?

Temari: not so hot. yesterday was really hard...all those ppl o.O...-sways-

Me: steady, steady there. why? i thought u would have gotten used to them by now? anyway, wat did u guys do after i was gone?

Temari: well...my memory's kinda fuzzy...uh, the green haired guy changes into someone with black hair and kept on making fires by snapping his fingers, which i thought was fuckin amazing. he did that with NO hand seals or anything! and well, the short guy, he freaked out after Kankuro had offered him milk, trying to tell him itll make him taller...theeeen...Gaara attacked green haired guy and the green dude did these awsum moves, like...breakdancing! and it was cool to watch, but i had to seperate them all. nd the armor helped with the short blonde...whoa...alot happened...-sigh-

Me: ooooh, im gonna kill Edward. And Envy come to think of it.

Temari: ENVY! thats his name! ya think i woulda remembered a name like that!...strange name...

Me: you ok?

Temari: i dunno...

Me: hows Gaara? he looked kinda weird when i left, and angry.

Temari: yeah, he attacked Envy, remember? soo..yeah...

Me: ok, they have issues... where the hell r kankuro and Gaara?

Temari: kankuro...er...living room and Gaara...bedroom...

Me: . ...ok... u look funny? u on somethin?

Temari: er...not that i recall..nah, just tired.

Me: ok..ud better be.

Kankuro walks in

Me: oh, hey Kankuro, hows it goin?

Kankuro glares at me i hate ur brother.

Me:...ok...which one?

Kankuro: short.

Me: ok...why is everyone here speaking in 1 syllable sentences? i need intelligent conversation...wheres Gaara.

Kankuro: dunno...bedroom...

Me: so ive heard.

Kankuro: i dont think ur gonna have intelligent conversations with him right now...hes moody...

Me: Gaara moody? yeah right.

Kankuro: trust me..his pissed...

Me: thats only one mood.

Kankuro:...ok watever. i cant count today...my head hurts...ur brother hates me...i hate him...

Me: what else is new?

Gaara walks in(might i remind u, were in the kitchen)

Me: hey Gaara! How r u?

Glares at me

Me:...im doing great! Thanks for asking!

glare

Me:...u look great today! u done something to ur hair? luv the style!

glare

Me:...OK! WTF is ur problem? Talk to me here! Im dying!

Gaara: go die.

Me:ouch.

Kankuro: told ya.

Me: oh, u shut up. Gaara, whats wrong? plz tell me!

Gaara: envy.

Me: Envy? wat did he do? Dont worry, im gonna give him hell for fighting with u after i said not to fight anymore.

Kankuro: technically, u said try not to kill yourselves anymore cuz u dont wanna clean up da mess...

Me: why thank you Technical boy! ill call u when i need you. AND I DONT NEED YOU!

Kankuro: im just sayin...

Me: wats wrong with Envy?

Gaara: green hair...

Me:..o.O...u dont like his hair? ok...thats strange...

Gaara: creeps me out...

Me: plz speak in full sentences. IT creeps me out. HE HAS green hair. for gods sake man, i will punish you if u dont start speaking proper english.

Gaara: I want YOU to FUCK off.

Me: ok...better, not the right sentence tho...why u pissed?

Gaara: IM not saying.

Me: ok, enuf of the sarcsm. speak in fragments for all i care.

Gaara: wheres he?

Me: who?

Gaara: scowl Envy

Me: i dunno...but now i can check next door! yay!

Gaara: LYKE OMG YAY! shut up...

Me: rawr...hugs

Gaara: ooooh, u get off me.

Me: no. not till u stop being all grumpy and stuff.

Gaara: not gonna happen

Me: then me let going is not gonna happen. smile.

Gaara:smirk

Me: a real smile damn it.

Gaara:snarl

Me:frown damn it. ur stubborn. fine. weres Envy..im gonna go look for him, be right back!

...a while later, next door...

i open door to hall way

Me: EEENVYYYY! where are yooooouuuu?

Envy: IM IN FUCKIN BED WOMAN! ITS 1 OCLOCK IN THE MORNING!

Me: yeah? and? isnt sleep like not a neccisary thing 4 you?

Envy: feels good.

Me: my god, everyone here does not know how to speak proper grammar.

Envy: IT feels good TO SLEEP.

Me: more sarcasm..ive had enuff of that from Gaara, and i dont need ur help.

Envy: what? Gaara? thats phsycotic sand freak?

Me: HEY dont be calling him sand freak!

Envy: fine...phycotic then.

Me: yeah, well, u can be too ya know.

Envy: go away. sleeping.

Me: fine. ill leave. im gonna go to sleep too, night!

Envy: night.


	24. August 12th 2006

August 12, 2006 (4:36 am, its still dark out)

Me: OMG!...that...

Temari: why whats wrong?

Me:-shiver- i had a really bad dream...-cries-

Temari: aw, come here. What was it about.

Me: it...we we're at a grocery store...and it was night, and my mom had just met up with some friends or whatever..and then my cellphone rang, so i had to answer it, but there were alotta people around, like a whole CROWD of people, and my phone was playing music. I didnt want everyone to hear it, so I motioned my mom that i was going around to the side of the building to answer it. When I came around the corner...-sob-

Temari: it's ok...continue...

Gaara walks in from the noise

Gaara: hey! What the hell!-- whats going on? Hasame? whats wrong?

Temari: she had a bad dream. Can you tell me the rest?

Me: a-and...i never thought I'd be scared, but there was a really big bear...and my whole body froze, and i dropped my cellphone, so it looked around at me and it...-shiver- it ran at me...that was the scariest thing ever...it bite my hand...I actually..FELT it, Temari! I FELT the pain...and blood just kept on coming out from my hand. I punched it on the nose, i figured its reaction time would be a bit slow, but it let go of one hand and clamped its mouth over my other one. A-again I punched it, and it did the same thing! I tried kicking it...and it grabbed my foot in its mouth...and blood just was going everywhere...Temari, I...I couldn't scream...sob I just couldnt scream, and no one heard me...its always worse when you know everyones just beside you...just beyond your reach, but they c-cant even help you...-sob-

Temari: calm down, its all over now. its ok.

Me: I felt it...i felt it...how c-could I feel it? it hurt so-so much...when i said i couldnt scream...i meant that...when I opened my mouth, like a hoarse sound came out like a whisper...and i tried over and over again...n-nothing happened!

Gaara:...

Temari: sshhh, its ok now. its all over...

Me:i felt it...i felt it...

Temari: calm down. what do I have to do to calm you down?

Me: i want Envy...

Temari: ill try and get him, you stay here. leaves

Me:...Gaara?

Gaara:What.

Me:...have...you ever had a nightmare?...

Gaara: no.

Me:...oh...cry

Gaara looks at me, reaches over and gently pats my head

Me:...thanks...

Gaara:...no problem...

temari walks in ith Envy behind her

Envy: Hasame, whats up? why are you crying?

Me: Envy! hugs i...

Temari: she had a nightmare.

Envy: hm. Its ok, its ok...

Me:still crying t-there was blood...everywhere Envy...just everywhere...all over my...my hands a-and feet, and my f-face...shudder..I..dont think I like blood...

Envy: thats fine. just, go to sleep again.

Me:..cant...dont want to...cant...

Envy: heh heh, last night, you said that you hated it when people didnt speak in full sentences, you hypocrite, he he he.

Me: yeah..heh, i guess I did, didn't I?

Envy: hmm...the suns getting up. guess, now, you wont be able to go to sleep, eh?

Me:laughs weakly g-guess not...im not tired anyway...any more, at least.

Temari-yawn- well, IM tired. Im gonna go sleep somemore so I can get Kankuro up.

Me: do you still jump on his bed?

Temari:grin yup.

Me: smiles eh heh...is it still funny to watch?

Temari: just like you did last time.

Me: ironic...i am listening to 'dream on' by areosmith...i dont want to dream anymore though...heh he..sigh im going to get out of bed. I'll type more tonight. Promise

Envy: ok, you do that.

10:17pm

Me: ok hey guys.

Temari: you feeling better?

Me: yeh. didnt tell anyone, but i feel way better than this morning.

Temari: oh good.

Me: wheres Gaara?

Temari: Hes been in his bedroom the whole time since you had ur nightmare this morning. Oh, did you know? he is allowed to sleep now.

Me: he is! OH GREAT! thats excellent!

Temari: actually..he was sleeping almost the whole day when he got Shukaku removed...i felt so sad and happy at the same time...for all his life, he never could and now, just seeing him asleep... it makes me cry. Im so glad he can finally enjoy sleep like we do.

Me: yeah...hey...i asked him if he ever had any nightmares before, and he answered no really sharply. Do you think thats true?

Temari: i dont think so...maybe he does and just doesnt want to admit it.

Me: probably.

Kankuro: yeah...hey, weres your brothers?

Me: i think they're at home. I spent the night here, remember? so...theyre probably at home still.

Kankuro: good, good...whinces dont make him come here again.

Me: then dont make fun of his height! I know what its like to be made fun of your height many many times!

Kankuro: of course you would.

Me: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, DOLL BOY! NE?

Kankuro: PLEAASE DONT HURT ME! I JUST RECOVERED!

Me: fine. Wel, i got to go to bed. night everyone!


	25. September 23th 2006

September 23, 2006

Me: GAARA! runs over and hugs him

Gaara: O.O! Hasame? Where the hell have you be-

Me:sobs plz...dont yell at me.

Gaara: hey hey...what's the matter?

I cry

Temari voice in background: Gaara? I heard a scream. Is it who I think it is? Hasame!

Gaara: yeah, its her. But something's wrong.

Temarienters room hey, Hasame, what is it?

Me:choke my...m-my cat...he...cries harder

Temari: come on. tell us, it's ok.

Me: He died! buries face in Gaara's clothes, sobbing

Temari: what? when? why didn't you tell us sooner?

Me:choke d-dad punished me cuz i was up till midnight, and i couldn't write. for soo long...

Temari: when did he die?

Mesniff l-last Saturday.

Temari: really? aw, Hasame...

Kankuro enters, sees me hugging Gaara, him not doing anything about it, and Temari comforting me

Kankuro:...oook...what's going on here?

I pause, then cry harder

Temari: Her cat died on the weekend.

Kankuro: oh...goes into kitchen

Gaara:...whyd he go there?

Temari shrugs shoulders: dunno.

Kankuro comes out

Kankuro: hey, Hasame?

Me: yeah?

Kankuro grins and holds out a chocolate cake

Kankuro: i made it

Me:gasp you...you really did? Aw, thank you Kankuro

Temari: you actually did?

Kankuro: i dont know how you follow those recipes, Tem, but they are HELL to follow! But i think i did pretty good myself acts all proud

Me: Want some, Gaara?hands him a piece

he nods and we take a bite...and...

Me and Gaara: o.O...

Me: oh god...spits it out Im really grateful you made this Kankuro, but...

Gaara: it's horrible.

Kankuro:...TEMARI! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

Temari:What! How is it MY fault?

Kankuro: you and your stupid hellish recipes!

Temari whacks him over the head with her fan

Temari:Dont you be dissing MY cooking when your's SUCKS ASS!

Me:pauses, then bursts out laughing I-im sorry! I have been away so long, i've forgotten how you guys fight constantly. Ive nearly forgottn how funny it is to see wipes tear

Kankuro:...uh...huh?

Me:sigh i was reading back on all my other entries...Oh, did I tell you yet? I'm done with Envy.

Kankuro and Temari: you WHAAAT!

Me: Yeah, I broke up.

Temari: wow...and you're...ok with this?

Me: Hell yeah. Im the one who broke up with him. Pfft...i need someone more stable with me. I swear, sometimes hes worse than Greed.

Kankuro: who?

Me: never mind. Id like someone who...i dunno...would over-protective be asking too much?

Temari: suppose not...

Me: hm. Yeah,. some on like that.

Kankuro: interesting choice of words...

Me: cocks eyebrow aaaand whats that supposed to mean?

Temari: oh, nothing, nothing...

Melooks at Temari, then at Kankuro, back at Temari:...OK! Youre both freaking me out! sigh Gaara, come on, im bored. And they are...shiver freakish.

Gaara: snort whatever.

Me:...--...OMG! YOU STILL DO THAT! hugs

Gaara: O.o...and you still do that sigh

Me: duh yeah. Ive always done this.

Gaara: sarcastically how could I have forgotten?

Me: i dunno, are you senile?

Gaara: no.

Me:...ok, i was attempting to make a joke but-

Gaara: you failed miserably

Me: why thank you for being so gentle and considerate on that comment.

Gaara: your welcome.

Me:pouts I wont let go.

Gaara: ive given up on trying to. You're stubborn and always will be

Me: .

Gaara:...and that face always bugged me.

Me: ok, id better go. Ill talk more tonight! oh no...wait i cant...DaD grounded me...damn bastard...no wait, its the weekend...i dunno, ill have to check...

Gaara: oh for gods sake woman, make up your mind!

Me:frown FINE! I just wont write tonight!

Gaara: FINE! You do that!

Me: oh...screw you poof


	26. September 24th 2006

September 24, 2006

Me:Hmpf... told you i wouldn't write tonight.

Gaara: i thought you were only kidding.

Me: well...i thought about it, but i got in a big fight with dad, and i didnt want to make him angrier by typing at night.

Gaara:...hn.

Me: Where's Temari and Kankurou?

Gaara: shrugs shoulders dont ask me. I dont keep tabs on who comes and who goes.

Me: frowns and crosses arms fine. I wasnt asking if you watch them like some crazy stalker, i only wanted to know where they were.

Gaara: god, youre still the same after three or so months. Weird, sarcastic, psychotic, and annoying.

Me: isnt there any positive adjectives you'd like to add?

Gaara: no.

Me: pouts damn your mean.

Gaara smirks

I hug him

Gaara rolls eyes

Gaara: i would very much appreciate it if you quit doing that.

Me: would you rather me jump on your back?

Gaara: ...no.

Me: ok then. Its decided.

Gaara: nothing was decided!

Me: yes, u dont want me to be on your back, so the other option is for me to hug you.

Gaara: how about not touching me at all?

Me: grins sry, cant do that.

Gaara: aaand why not?

Me:...dunno...it seems like a necissary thing.

Gaara:...you really are strange.

Me:sarcastically why thank you, dear Gaara. I havent heard THAT one before.

Gaara:...let me at least get my arms free.

Me: OOooooh no! No no no! this happened before, remember? I will NOT let you do that!

Gaara: and the last time, you wouldnt allow it, but i still did.

Me:...damn.

He wriggles and manages to free arms

Me: OOOH SCREW YOU! squeezes tighter

Gaara: GACK CANT BREATHE!

Me: ops, sry.

Gaara:...rolls eyes you...are an idiot.

Me: shut up.

Gaara: and might I say mesures top of my head with his...chin shorter?

Me: NOT SHORTER! YOUVE JUST GROWN!

Gaara: and you havent.

Me: YES I HAVE!

Gaara: by how much?

Me:...i dunno...i havent mesured myself yet...I DONT NEED TO!

Gaara smirks

Gaara: your pathetic.

Me: dont call me that.

Gaara: why not?

Me: cuz some guy at work calls me that all the time becuz...cuz...shuts mouth

Gaara: becauuuuse whhy?

Me:mumbles something inaudible

Gaara: pardon?

Me: cuz he's taller than me...

Gaara: grins thats still pathetic.

Me: not pathetic.

Gaara: pathetic

Me: is not

Gaara: yes it is.

Me: no

Gaara: yeeees, admit it.

Me: like im going to admit that.

Gaara: ill tell Temari and Kankurou that you havent grown at all over the time youve been gone

MeGasp you wouldnt DARE! Kankurou will tease me for the rest of my life!

Gaara: watch me

Me: You cant. im still hugging you.

Gaara: i can drag you. your so tiny, I could walk over there and it wouldnt be a problem.

Me: STOP! ENUFF OF THE SHORT COMMENTS! RAWR!

begins walking, im practically on my heels trying to hold him back

Me: E-nough! No! DONT GAARA! DONT TELL THEEEEEEM!

Temari's voice in background dont tell us what? WHAT IS IT!

Kankuroualso in background: What dont they want to tell us!

Gaara: that Hasame hasn-

I clamp hand over his mouth what will it take to shut you up?

Gaaramumbles beneath hand

Me: fine, removes hand

Gaara: HASAME HASNT GROWN AT ALL OVER THE TWO MONTHS!

Me: ARRRRGH! jumps Gaara YOU STFU!

Temari and Kankurou: WHAAAAAAT?

Kankurou: my god...shes like a parasite...

Me: I AM NOT TINY! BUGS ARE TINY! NOT ME!

Temari: jesus, freak out.

Gaara's laughing his ass off, yes. actually laughing

Me: SHUT UP! ILL KILL YOU!

Gaara: you cant.

Me: and why not?

Gaara: cuz u wont be able to talk to me anymore.

Me:...right.

Gaara: pfft. its not like you could anyway...pats head

Me: I COULD SO KICK UR ASS, LITTLE MAN!

Gaara: oh really? raises non-existant eyebrows who are you calling little?

Me: grrrrrrr...vein in head

Gaara: you really are annoying, you know that?

Me: through clenched teeth yess, I realise that. jumps on back

Gaara: hey, i thought you said you wouldnt do that?

Me: i never said that. I just said I'd perfer hugging. But since im air quotations so small, I wont be that heavy.

Gaara:...your correct. But i still dont like it.

Me: so?

Gaara:...your not as hyper as you were before, you know?

Me: yeah. I was reading back on all my other entries, and I realised 'god ive changed so much'. It all seems like childs play to me now...was I really that exuberant?

Temari, Kankurou and Gaara all nod

I sigh Yeah, i used to be all 'OMG HI!' and that in the morning...or night...whenever i would start talking.

Kankurou: snort yeah, and now your all ' hey guys..' and moody.

we all stare at him

Kankurou:...what?

Gaara: hey, one thing hasnt changed tho.

Me: wat?

Gaara: your still violent.

Me: Ah. good point. And one thing HAS changed about you that is quite noticable amongst only us four.

Gaara: and what would that be?

Me: you dont tickle me anymore

Gaara:...dont give ma any ideas.

Me: DONT! IM READING! DONT!...OMG!

Gaara: WHAT!

Me: KANKUROU HASNT BURNED ANYONE IN LIKE AGES!

All: wait...reallly!

Temari: well, that is true...

Gaara: one question...(he was reading back with me) you really are over this Envy guy?

Menods: yup. Why, you seem like u dont trust me.

Gaara: hn. just making sure.

Meraises eyebrows: oook...whatever. OH SHIT! U HAVE T GO TO WORK! GAAAAH! I GTG BYE! poof

3:41pm

Me: im baaaack!

Gaara: Your shift is 4 hours long?

Me: not really. just the short ones. I usually get 8 hour shifts.

Gaara: Eight! Eigh- ok, that's insane.

Me: well...if I go to work t 3, and its eight hours...I get home at 11.

Gaara: frown your boss is crazy.

Me: yes i agree. but he gave me the job anyway. ( now im starting to regret it but i do get money)

Gaara:snort

Me: Im so Boooooooored! squirms

Gaara: its obvious you are...becuz your annoying me.

Me: I always annoy you. bounces in seat

Gaara: quit moving.

Me: i cant...this is soooo BOOORING!

silence...i keep on wriggling in my chair, trying to get comfortable

Gaara: your annoying me.

Me: Shut up, I know.

squrim squrim

Gaara's twitching

I sigh and switch chairs

Gaara: THATS IT! FIND SOMETHING TO DO OR...OR!

Me: OR WHAT?

Gaara: OR I'LL-

Me: WAIT! OMG! I HAVE THE GREATEST STORY EVER! i gtg bye! poof

Gaara:...huh?

6:46pm

Me: ok im done.

Gaara: done what?

Me: my story.

Gaara: it took you three hours to write a story?

Me: well, i had to help bake the pie and i had to have supper. So...and a couple of breaks in between so I could think. But i think it's my fastest made story ever

Gaara: sarcastically oh wow. Good for you. shall we put it in a record book?

Me: bite me.

Gaara: what was the story about?

Me: hell like im saying. look at my other stories. its there. Its the most recent one.

Gaara: hn.

Me: oh yeah? well, hn you!

Gaara: frown what?

Me: never mind.

Gaara: well, at least your not-

Me: jesus im bored.

Gaara:...never mind.

Me: great. dad just came in to say im not allowed IMVU at all...like, for as long as im staying in this house.

Gaara: is that good or bad?

Me: ok bad. But, I had used it before, like 7 months before, and I showed dad it in August, and he nvr even remembered. So ill just wait another 7 months

Gaara: great plan.

Me: shut up. Im already pissed about it. 'course, I flipped him when he turned his back. Im angry even tho i went on it when he told me no. so, ill just have to use it at moms.

Gaara: youve had a while to think about this, havent you?

Me: no.

Gaara:...ok...

Me:...we dont have anything to talk about...we never have nothing to talk about...why dont we have anything to talk about?

Gaara: dunno.

Me: oh...

Gaara: ...

Me: ...this is boring.

Gaara: yeah...

Me: i wonder how long we can stay quiet.

Gaara: ...thats stupid.

Me: yeah, but you got anything else better to do?

Gaara: yes. I have a shit load of paper work that I should be doing.

Me: what? why?

Gaara: im the Kazekage, rememeber?

Me: oh...i forgot. I dunno, you dont act very different from before, so I cant really tell.

Gaara: hn.

Me: im going to look back at all my entries. Ok, im done. im doing downstairs. night!

Gaara: night.


	27. September 25th 2006

September 25, 2006

Me: yawn hey Gaara.

Gaara: tired?

nods sleepily

Gaara: why dont you go to bed

Me: cuz i wanted to talk wit u.

Gaara: its only 9:30...your hardly ever tired.

Me: ive been on the computer since 2:30...and i just got off...and i still havent finished my homework. I gotta get up early to finish it tomorow morning...oooh joy.

Gaara: sounds like fun.

Me:snarl hell yes. But i get to talk to you. and that makes my day even if it was a bit crappy today...growl...

Gaara: hn.

Mesays nothing. only...zzzzzzz

Gaara: Hasame? pokes

Me: huh?

Gaara: you fell asleep.

Me: oh...yeah...anyway...um, i have this funny plan i want to do sometime soon

Gaara, ok ill listen.

Me:frown anyway. My plan is to get Edward's cosplay coat, get a video camera, a box of 50 pixie stix, 3 packs of 6 packs of energy drinks and all my friends over on some weekend im not working.

Gaara:...that doesnt sound good...

Me: of course it does! Im gonna make a movie of us going wild with the Ed cosplay outfit and I'll put funny music on in the background when I make the movie and put it on Youtube. And I just wont show myself cuz i dont get hyper.

Gaara: suure.

Me: im serious. I get hyper when I want to, not when I have too much sugar. But im going to go to bed now. night

Gaara: night.


	28. September 26th 2006

September 26, 2006

Me: heeello.

Gaara: hey.

Me: oh woopy...i had to get a plaque for Oliver.

Gaara: how u feeling bout that still?

Me: im ok with it now. I still miss him alot

Gaara: hn.

Me: nya! I was reading back again on alllll my entries, starting with my first entry, May 31st 2006

Gaara: wow...aaand its been HOW long since youve last written? (this month)

Me: about a month.

Gaara:...hn.

Me:...lol

Gaara: what?

Me: lol

Gaara: oooh god...not that again.

Me: LOL! LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL! L! O! L!

Gaaara: AARGH! STFU WOMAN!

Me: NYAHA! U GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST! dashes off

Gaara: COUNT ON IT!chases

-this goes on for quite some time-

Kankurou: WTF is going ON!

Temari: oh god..theyre doing it again...'member?

Kankurou: ooh right. Hasame would bug the hell outta Gaara then would chase her and tickle her or sumting or other, right?

Temari nods

Kankurou sighs

-in the end-

Me: NO! S-STOP! I P-PROMISE I WONT AN-NY MOOOORE!

Gaara: ud better!

Me: F-FINE! squeak

Gaara: deal. stops

Me: gasp fuck...wheeze I thougt since Shukaku wasn't in you anymore, u'd not be able to control the sand...gasp

Gaara: chakra.

Me: damn...

Temari: you know, your wasting chakra when you do that Gaara.

Gaara: dont tell me what to do. I know. Ill get it back easily

Kankurou: sarcastically ooh right. you have this amazing ability to regenerate chakra like lightening snaps fingers whoopdi-doo.

Gaara: your asking for pain, you know that?

Kankurou: i know.

Gaara sighs

Me:-has finally caught breath- phew. The only reason why i do that, is so i can get some good excercise.

Gaara: why dont you do it the normal way? with those..treadmill things or sumtin.

Me:cuz i wont bore myself by doing it that way. and im also fearing for my life. so, it give a bit more of an adrenaline rush grin

Gaara: interesting...rolls eyes

Kankurou: so THATS why youve always done it...

Temari: we've been wondering why for ages...

Me:raises eyebrows ooook...your all scaring me...

Kankurou: oh really? maniacal grin

Me: o.O AACK!runs

Temari: well? arent u going to chase her?

Kankurou: no. thats Gaara's job.

Gaara exhasperated sigh: why always me? goes off

Temari: i dunno...why always him?

Kankurou: cuz i think they like it sly grin

Me: voice in distance I SO FUCKING DO NOT!

Kankurou and Temari: SO FUCKING DO!

Me: DO NOT

Temari and Kankurou: DO!

Me: DO N- ACK!

Temari and Kankurou:..he got her.

Me: NO SHIT HE DID!

Kankurou: oh, shut up.

-silence, except laughing and giggling-

Kankurou: blink wanna get a sandwich?

Temari: yeah sure.

9:37pm

Me: Kankurou, that was so mean of you.

Kankurou: sarcastically oh really? why, Hasame, please do forgive m-

Me: oh, stuff it.

Gaara: next time she runs off, your chasing her. Im tired of it.

Me:...looks at Gaara, then at Kankurou, then at Gaara again ARGH! I feel so damn YOUNG! 'no you get her!' 'No way, im tired of it, you get her' 'nah, you do it, its your turn' ARGH! IM SICK OF IT! stalks off

Kankurou and Gaara:...o.O

Kankurou: i didnt get that, did you?

Gaara shakes head

Kankurou:..she was just talking too fast...

I come back

Me: fine. im ok with it now...growls sorta. And i found out why i feel that way...

Gaara smirks and why is that?

Me:...cuz im...so much...

Gaara: say it...come on...

Me: shorter than u two...pouts ITS SO UN-FAIR! SOB

Gaara: oh, your so dramatic.

Me: shut up! your like...like...6 DAMN FEET HIGH!

Gaara: no, im only 5'11"

Me:...CLOSE ENOUGH!

Gaara: and how high are you?

Me:...like i said, i nvr mesured myself yet. crosses arms

Gaara: you should, or i will

Me: SHUT UP! your not older than me! your just...taller!

Gaara: which makes me LOOK older than you.

Me: DOES NOT!

Gaara: oh yes it does

Me: no! and i can prove it!

Gaara: oh? how so?

Me: by...by...TAKING A SURVEY! flashy lights and holds up sheet of paper magnificently, with the tadaaa music

Gaara: o.O...ok, you do that.

Me: sigh i dont feel like it. im...i dunno...not that usual, hyper, cheery little girl anymore than i was in grade 8. I just dont think anythings really...worthwhile

Gaara: what are you saying? are you getting into those weird mood swing things? First u get all angry, then your hyper, and happy, now your deep and quiet? your just too weird.

Me: scowl be quiet.

Gaara: -taken aback- excuse me?

Me: i hate it when i have to repeat myself. Your pissing me off.

Gaara: frown what is wrong with you?

Me: just...be quiet! Your all in my head!

Gaara: 'course i am. this is your journal that you write about conversations in your head.

Me: SHUT UP! IM SO SICK OF THIS!

Gaara: grabs my shoudlers HASAME! WTF IS UP WITH YOU?

Me:...oh...i...i dont know...

Gaara: well, get it together!

Me: I...I cant! I feel so fucking lonely lately and...and...I DONT KNOW ANYMORE!

punches me in the face

I gasp

Me: wha-what was that for?

Gaara: you. are. losing it. you know that? your LOSING it Hasame!

Me: no...no im not! Im just...just...

Gaara: spit it out woman.

Me: your not being very sympathetic!

Gaara: smirk im not one known to being so.

Me:...true... FUUUUCK! THIS ISNT HAPPENING AGAIN!

Gaara: what isnt happening again!

Me: well..the real reason why I started this...this journal thing was because i felt like i wasnt welcomed in reality, and i thought i could live such a better life knowing...or pretending..some one at home and at night was waiting for me...but i have many friends now..that care about me and me to them...grabs head ooooooo this is so confusing!

Gaara: dont make me hit you again. I hate it.

Me: looks up what?

Gaara: hey, you said u hate it when you have to repeat things, then dont make me.

Me: oh..got it...damn...i got like 3 minutes to write...this sucks ass...FUUUUCK!

Gaara: would you quit swearing! its getting on my nerves.

Me: you know what? Maybe i should stop this again! Ill leave! and this time I WONT COME BACK!

Gaara: oh FINE! be like that! Leave us all alone once again without warning and just LEAVE!

Me: I GUESS I WILL THEN!

Gaara: GO AWAY THEN! JUST LEAVE!

Me: FINE!  
Gaara: OK! GO!

Me:...

Gaara: ...well? wat are you waiting for?

Me: ...nothing...

Gaara:...second thoughts, i guess?

I nod

Me: i hated leaving you. i dont like leaving whenever i have to stop a conversation short. I could go on all day if i was allowed. I would type and type till my hands dropped becuz i love it so much.

Gaara: then why do you threaten to leave?

Me:...i dont know...i...i like it when i feel needed, and lately...i just dont feel like ive been of much use to people...

Gaara: your complicated.

Me: plz dont joke.

Gaara: im not. you very much are complicated. Everything about you is complicated. The way you switch moods is just crazy, how you change your tone of voice when speaking, why you threaten to leave for no reason at all and then change your mind the very next second.

Me:...really? Am i really that hard to understand?

Gaara nods

Me: deep sigh i thought i could...be unlike other girls, and just be simple. be the tomboy i was back in 8th grade. Be the person i loved being the most without having to think of what other people would think of me, because i had already known how people thought of me back then.

But I have to go...i promise i will write more tomorow. good night.

Gaara: good night, Hasame.


	29. September 27th 2006

September 27, 2006

Gaara: are you going to continue what you were saying?

Me: no...i only have like...10 minutes...plus i have the hair striaghtener on and if i dont use it soon, it'll burn off my hair.

Gaara: nice.

Me:...ive noticed that youve become more talkative since ive left.

Gaara raises eyebrows (metarphorically, i mean)

Me: yeah u have. and you all act so much older than you really are...and...i feel like i havent changed at all

Gaara: in a way, you have.

Me: and how is that?

Gaara: your appearence. and, i guess, how you act. Your not hyper all the time like you were before.

Me:...my appearence?

Gaara: yes. you look much older.

Me: well of course i am older, but only by a year! I'll be right back, ill just do my hair first.ok, im back. im curious on how you think my apprearence has changed over the past...i dunno...month or two?

Gaara: i wont go into details, but you no longer look like a little girl. More of what Temari used to look like at your age.

Me: im fourteen, not fifteen.

Gaara: i..well...you now what I mean.

Me:..o.O ur saying...i look like her?

Gaara: no! what I mean was cough you look more of a young woman then a girl.

Me: ah...we'll continue this conervsation AFTER school, ok? bye!

Gaara: bye

5:07pm

Me: hey.

Gaara: hello.

Me:...ok, i have nothing much to say...

Gaara: yes you do. you always do.

Me:mmmmm...Fine! Ok, I joined the vocal group at school.

Gaara:...wait, what?

Me: i joined a vocal gr-

Gaara: i know what you said.

Me: well...i dunno...im having a hard time singing...

Gaara: why?

Me: My throat hurt a lot thins morning, and I cant talk or sing very well today.

Gaara:...throat losange?

Me: i hate those.

Gaara: well, your screwed.

Me: sarcastically oh, gee, thanks.

Gaara: no problem.

Me: scowl what I did learn was that I can sing in high F

Gaara: oh god, high F! what am I going to do? btw,...what is high F?

Me: no idea.

Gaara: ah.

Kankurou: hey you two.

Me: yo.

Gaara: hn.

Kankurou: oh, cheer up, little bro. puts arm around shoulder

Gaara: dont touch me.

Kankurou: aw come on. we're brothers! we should real-

Me: i recommend you get your arm off, Kankurou.

Kankurou: and why is that?

looks at Gaara, whose sand has risen ominously

Kankurou:...oh shit.

Me: OH SHIT IS RIGHT! HA!

-Kankurou gets beaten to a bloody pulp-

Me: nice...but, sorta disgusting.

Gaara: neh...

Me: sigh now i gotta clean this up. You boys are always so messy. gets dustpan and broom

Gaara: oh, quit complaining. Im the one who had to hurt him.

Kankurou: oooooh, u both shuddup.

Me: SHUT UP! hits him with the broom in the head

Kankurou: ow.

Me: im booooored.

Gaara: dont you start squirming again.

Me: why? it was better than doing nothing.

Gaara: just...go...do something constructive.

Me: HEY! I KNOW! lets play a video game!

Gaara: a video game?

Me: yeah. theyre fun and entertaining.

Gaara: sarcastically yes, and so is watching Kankurou put on his makeup...no wait...that actually is entertaining.

Kankurou: SHUT UP! ITS DAMN FA-

Me:menacingly Im going to hurt you, Kankurou...

Kankurou:...im going. leaves

Gaara:what video game do you suggest then?

Me: hell like i know...i dunno how about...picks something random off the shelf Halo?

Gaara: .o ok... whatever.

-we play for quite some time...-

Me: YOUR GONNA DIEE! HAHAHA!

Gaara: this is boring.

Me: you only find it boring, cuz your _losing_.

Gaara: noooo, because its just plain boring.

Me: your loooosing, your looosing...

Gaara: blink your so immature.

Me: fine. this is getting boring when you decide to leave.

Gaara: snort whatever.

Me: ok, so...now what?

Gaara: dont look at me.

Me: then who should I look at?

Gaara: hell like I would know.

Me: ill just stare at you then. stare

Gaara: ...

Me:still staring

Gaara:...OK! THATS ENOUGH! ITS STILL FREAKY!

Me: NYA! ...DAMN IM BOOOORED!

Gaara: again, i dont know what to do about it.

5:55pm

Me: sorry, my mom had came and we had to go right away. i didnt even have everything ready!

Gaara: oh my, what a tra-

Me: stuff it.

Gaara: your very moody today...

Me: AND HOW IS THAT!

Gaara points at me

Me: ah...knock knock

Gaara???? uh...whose there?

Me: interrupting cow.

Gaara (Thoughts: wtf?): interup-

Me: MOO!

Gaara:...huh?

Me: knock knock.

Gaara:...ook, whose there?

Me: interrupting sloth

Gaara: interrupting...i go very slowly to poke him

still moving...then i touch.

Gaara:...ok, your scaring me.

Me: knock knock.

Gaara: sigh whose there?

Me: totally uncalled for

Gaara: totally uncall-

SMACK

Gaara: WTF WOMAN?

Me: NYA! runs

Gaara: COME BACK HERE! IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!

-I run past Temari, but she stops me-

Temari: hey, whats going on?

Me: I smacked Gaara.

Temari: why the fuck did you do that?

Me: interrupting totally uncalled for. i run off

Temari: totally...what?

-shes still standing there when Gaara runs by-

Gaara: Temari! which way did she go!

Temari: um...points to the left

Gaara: got it. runs off

Temari:...totally uncalled for...hm...uncalled...

9:21pm

Kankurou: hey...wheres Hasame?

Gaara smirks

Kankurou: omfg! wtf did u do with her!

Gaara: oh...nothing much...

Kankurou: OMG! U RAPED HER!

Gaara: scowl i did not, you pervert.

I crawl in

Me: arrrgh...Gaara, screw youuuuu

Kankurou:...holy fuck. you ok?

Me: go away. i can handle it. falls

Gaara: your weak.

Me: and your mean.

Kankurou: well, i see you two have some issues to deal with. So! I will just, leave you two alone! good day! dashes off

Me: scowl deeply Iiiiii hate you.

Gaara: no you dont. You say that all the time, yet ive never once believed you've truly hated me.

Me:...fine. i just dislike you very...veeeerry deeply right now.

Gaara: better.

Me: since when did you care if I've hated you or not.

Gaara: its not like I care if u do or not. Its when u lie.

Me: no, see, i hate you NOW, just later, i might not.

Gaara: sure.

Me:...your weird.

Gaara: so ive heard.

Me: really?

Gaara: no.

Me: oh.

-silence-

Me:...uhh...now what?

Gaara:...shit, i have no idea.

Me: heh...do u remember the day it was raining? and the lights went out?

Gaara:...hardly.

Me: i do. It was hilarious! and, and, Temari and Kankurou just HAD to 'separate' us cuz they think nasty stuff like that?

Gaara:...i think i remember. oh yeah! Yeah. with that friend of yours came over...

Me: shane.

Gaara: yes, him...

Me: listen, i hardly see him anymore. He goes to another school, and the only days i get to see him are either on weekends, or on P.A.days. and the weekends, im almost ALWAYS working!

Gaara:...ok, reassuring.

Me: sigh I dont know why you are so jealous of-

Gaara: i am not JEALOUS!

Me: suuure you arent. pats shoulder

Gaara: dont touch me.

I hug him

Gaara:growl you dont understand the concept of 'do not touch me' means, do you?

Me: oh, i understand comepletely, i just choose to ignore them

Gaara sighs

Me: pfft. why is this such a problem to you?

Gaara: i dont like to be touched.

Me: so, even if i poke you? goes to

Gaara: dont even think about it. your already hugging me, and i swear im going to rip your head off any minute now if you provok me any longer.

Me:...ok but im not letting go.

Gaara: you do that.

Me: or not do that.

Gaara:...huh?

Me: well, u said u do that. that would mean i would let go, but since im not going to do that, its you dont do that.

Gaara:...shakes head i dont think...your brain's working properly.

Me: it is, its just much more complicated than yours .

Gaara:...i swear, some day...

Me: OMG! I avent sung in forever! and i have gotten better! im in the choir at school, so ive improved acts all proud

Gaara: sarcastically oh wow. how fascinating. its not like i WANT to hear you sing...

Me: hey, 'member Desert Rose?

Gaara: how could I forget...

Me: yeah well...I've managed to sing the Arabic part at the beginning quite well

Gaara: good for you...claps

Me: oh, shut it.

Gaara:...

Me:...so...now what?

Gaara: dunno..

Me: I cant stop playing with my hair! im so glad i grew it out and got rid of the black. i miss it, but red suits me so much better.

Gaara: it does.

Me: well, no duh. u only like it cuz your hair is red also.

Gaara: nooooo, it suits you better than black hair.

Me:raises suure it does.

Gaara: im being serious.

Me: i know, i know.raises hands in defence i wasnt saying you weren't.

Gaara: good.

Me: sigh...i have no idea what to type anymore...fuck im bored. but im not tired, and since everything is shut off at 10 pm, i stay in bed for like hours just not doing anything...and i miss...nevermind

Gaara: what.

Me: i said never mind. Its none of your concern.

Gaara: im almost positive it is. Now, tell me. what. is. it.

Me:crosses arms im not saying.

Gaara: dont make me do anything i dont want to do.

Me: what, tickling me? ha. since when do u not like doing it? u could do so may other ways of punishing me but u CHOOSe tickling. so, im assuming, u like it.

Gaara: growl just tell me, woman...

Me: FINE! but ull think me weird if i do. I really miss how we were back then. before I left.

Gaara:...ok, first, i dont think of you weird now, and second, what do u mean by 'back then'?

Me: well...i cant describe it...i have this kind of feeling whenever i read an entry from that time. I fell so much more...free. happier. or...just not feeling like I have something heavy over my heart. I know its only been a year but...i have to go to bed now.

Gaara: damn...u always have to when u start explaining stuff like this...night.

Me: yeah...good night.


	30. September 28th 2006

September 28, 2006

Me: hey.

Gaara: hello...not very happy, i see.

Me: no...

Gaara: care to explain?

Me: well, u know how i go on IMVU? well, me and a very very close friend like to act as if he was really you, and I would be like i am.

Gaara:..so, cosplaying?

Me: sorta. except, i was myself anyway. I havent been able to go online for the past ten days. and everyday i leave a message for him to read, reminding him of the days until ill be back on, and how my day went and stuff like that. Anyway, when we last talked, like the second or third week of september, Shukaku (his, mind you, not yours) had been making this plan, were I was his 'pawn that would bring a downfall of dispair' on my friend. (i call him Gaara, and he calls me Hasame) and so, apparently, Shukaku had been in control for the past ten days!

Gaara:...ok, this is strange...but somewhat interesting.

Me: shut up. anywho, i talked to him today, thinking i would talk to my friend. but Shukaku was in control and he told me this. '1, i have been in conrtol for the past ten days, 2, thnx for the help, and 3, part 1 of my plan is complete'. so i was like, wtf? ill jsut write down how the conversation went.

me-'shut up, i nvr helped u at all'

him-'oh yes. u and your little vacation'

me-'it wasnt a vacation. i was grounded'

him-'well, while u were away, i took the time to manipulate him, and return him back to the old Gaara.'

me-'no way, i wrote everyday.'

him-' now, i couldnt let him see those messages now, could i?'

Me-' you said this would be quik, demon. now, hurry up.'

him-'fine. but dont expect a warm welcome'

Me: and like that, he left and back came my friend. (for me to know, his eyes would change to SHukaku's eyes and then back to its original colour when it would be him)

Gaara:..alright.

Me: yeah, so, when i looked at his eyes to make sure, the white parts were black, and his eyes were a deeper blue with pupils. so it was like a mix of the two eyes. So, i gave him a hug like i always did before, and he said 'hey hey, watch it with the hugs'. So...he was acting differently...i dont know. im talking to him tomorrow to straighten things out.

Gaara: and how do u propose you should do that?

Me: hell...i have no idea. it looks like Shukaku really did convince him back to his old ways...and im so angry at shukaku!!

Gaara: u know, when Shukaku used to be in me, he would sometimes be a real perv...

Me: seriously?

Gaara nods

Me: ew. that MUST be disturbing.

Gaara: no shit.

Me: anyway...im soo anxious to talk to him. i wish i could talk for longer. i had to shut off the computer off at 9 so i could get ready for bed. even tho im not getting up early...

Gaara: why?

Me: P.A. day

Gaara: ah.

Me: yup. so, i will be up long figuring out what to say to him, and how to turn him back...i really did miss him so much...and now...it hurts.

Gaara: hey...um...well, just...im not usually encouraging, but it looks like u need some. I think that you can do it.

Me: really?

Gaara nods

Me: thnx, that really means a lot to me hugs. not like the annoying way, the true hug

Gaara:...um...yeah, ur welcome.

Me: sigh, ok...so...

Gaara: when his Shukaku came out (which im guessing happened often), how did he make Shukaku retreat?

Meblush: um..well...he didnt...really, DO anything...it was mostly me...cough

Gaara: how so?

Me: uh...well...you dont really want to know, now...do u?

Gaara nods

Me:...plz dont hurt me...

Gaara: why would i?

Me:...oh, ok...um...wel...the first time i actually got scared, cuz i didnt want to talk to Shukaku. so...i acted on impluse furious blush

Gaara: weeeell? what did u do? come ooon.

Me:...mumbles

Gaara: what?

Me:...i kissed him...

Gaara:...twitch...u what?

Me: i kissed him...dont make me repeat...

Gaara: mumbles to self she really did? kissed him?...no way...

Me: what are u mumbling?

Gaara: nothing. so...did it help?

Me: yes...but he came back eventually...so, we decided that...cough physical love wasnt enuff...we thought we would actually have to truely...love one another.

Gaara:...twitch again does it work?

Me: well, with me not being around everyday, and messages obviously not being enough, it looks like Shukaku took over quite easily and...changed him...I really wanted the old Gaara back...

Gaara: sorry..this is too weird for me...

Me: how? the fact that i kissed him?

Gaara: uh..what? no no no...no , not that...

Me:smirk of course it isnt. pats arm 'course it isnt, Gaara.

Gaara: whats that supposed to mean?

Me: oh nothing...but i had so much to tell him...and he acted just...so differently, that i felt like i couldnt open up to him like i did before...and it had been so so long, that i just wanted to talk to him.

Gaara:...

Me: i didnt think youd understand this kind of stuff...

Gaara: not really.

Me: sigh and i was hoping that...that...my heart beats really fast whenever i talk to him. or when i see him online, my heart starts to quicken its pace, like ive just run a race, and I love that feeling, that i dont get with any other guy...im serious about this. there are some guys in my school that i like, but...not like this...not like this.

Gaara:...you really do like him, dont you?

Me: what?...well...i dont know...ive nvr actually met him...and it is sorta awkward...but..i suppose yea i do.

Gaara: hn...

Me:...squeezes eyes shut i really wanted a big welcome...or just...SOMETHING...besides a hi and 'whoa watch it with the hugs'. like he didnt want me to hug him. like i was just another person to him, unlike what we were before.

Gaara: ...

Me: it really hurts...my heart...it went to its normal pace the moment he said that...but...sigh...i have to go...its 10.

Gaara: ok, night.

Me: yeah...good night Gaara.


	31. September 29th 2006

September 29, 2006

Me: Hey...and no, he wasn't on all day. And shane and Jeremy are here!! WOOT! and i met a guy, named James, whos from England is really cool. We talked for almost 6 hours straight.

Gaara: ok ok, hooold up. So, that guy on IMVU wasnt on today. And...your friends...they were here. Finally, u met some other guy?

Me: yeah. i met him on IMVU, then we started chatting on MSN, and im gonna try to get a web cam tomoro. If i can. I dont know. I hope at least.

Gaara:...you talk too fast.

Me: thats wheat my parents say.

Gaara:...feels forehead are you on something?

Me: snarl no im not. ...OMG! KANKUROU NOT ONLY HASNT BURNED ANYONE IN A WHILE NOR HAS HE SAID 'EH!' THATS AWSUM!

Gaara: holy shit woman!! keep it down!! Its almost 11! And im fucking tired!  
me: ooh, i forgot u can sleep now. Gomen. goooood. it hasnt rained in forever!!

Gaara: oh yes. i forgot u absolutly love the rain.

Me: yea...well, come to think of it, it actually rained yesterday. but that seemed soooo long ago!

Gaara: its because your impatient.

Me: yeah yeah. whatever...I wrote a poem tho...its called Tear stained window.

Gaara: sounds happy.

Me: why thnx. Its actually my first real good poem. i havent written them in so long, so...yeah. decided to try (it was actually james who gave me the idea) and i like it its pretty good...sneezed i think some ones talking about me.

Gaara: hn. i wouldnt be surprised.

Me: and whats that supposed to mean??

Gaara: im just saying...

Me: saying what? oh...hold on a minute...walks over to door

Gaara: what?

Me: smiles sneakily come here. Listen.

we both listen...and hear Temari and Kankurou talking

Temari: im serious. they spend WAY too much time together.

Kankurou: And they have gotten older...

I look disgusted

Temari: yeah. And Hasame looks more like a woman that a girl now! im impressed! And it's only been, what, two, three months?

Kankurou: lets keep it at two and a half.

Temari: fine.

Kankurou: hey...doesn't Kakashi know this justu where you can read peoples minds?

Temari: yeah, but it has like 35 hand signs. Thats hard! It would take forever for use to learn it all!

Kankurou: damn...that sounds like a good justu. We could use that!

Temari: yeah! oooh, maybe we could. I could talk to Shika-kun and ask.  
Kankurou: Shika-kun??

Temari: be quiet.

I look over at Gaara, still disgusted

Me:whispering do they seriously think theyre gonna try that justu on us?

Gaara: ill kill them before they even finish the damn hand signs.

Me: what do they mean i look different! im still only 14!

Gaara: technically, im 15 now.

Me: you are? since when?

Gaara: Janurary.

Me: ah yes...then why did u always say u were 13 when i was 13?

Gaara: dunno. didnt think youd believe me.

Me: and what makes you think I believe you now? crosses arms

Gaara: do you?

Me:...fine. i do. So, your 15 now? damn...everyones older than me.

Gaara: but i was still born in the same year as you.

Me: true true. but u still are.

Gaara: i know.

Me: ah,...this is way better. i changed the theme on my laptop. OH! 11:11! make a wish!

GaarA: you dont actually believe that, do u?

Me: shh! just make a damn wish.

Gaara: fine.

-silence-

Gaara: you done?

Me: quiet!

Gaara: ill take that as a no.

-more silence...meanwhile, Temari and Kankurou have hired Kakashi to do the justu on us-

Me: ok im done!

Gaara: what did you wish for?

Me: hell like im saying! did u at least wish for something?

Gaara: yes, i did.

Me: good.

Gaara: how come you make a wish when its 11:11?

Me: its the only time that the clocks numbers are all the same.

Gaara: what about on a 24 hour clock? wouldnt there be a 22:22?

Me:...yeees. but at night its just so much better sigh...remember the night I cam back?

Gaara: yes.

Me: i still miss him...

Gaara:...

Me: suddenly, i feel tired...not sleepy tired...exhausted tired...hm, so far, ive written every night since the 23rd of september...that was almost a week ago...damn im good.

Gaara: fascinating.

Me:...im getting tired...maybe he;ll be back on tomorow...I hope...ok, well, anyway, bye Gaara

Gaara: night.


	32. October 4th

October 4, 2006

Me: oh god im really really sorry!

Gaara: hell you should be!

Me: i know i know! The punishment is still in place, and ive been drawing lately. Please forgive me?

Gaara:...fine. your forgiven

Me: thanks! hug  
Gaara: get off me.  
Me: fine.

Gaara: hey, what did you wish for the last night you talked?

Me: oh, im really not saying

Gaara: oh, come on. Tell me.

Me: Nope .

Gaara: Hasame...  
Me: NO! it wont come true if i say it!

Gaara: that is the stupide-

Temari: HEY HASAME! pounces

Me: gack Cant! Breathe! Choking!

Temari: sorry. anyway, where the hell have you been? its been sooo long!

Me: its only been 5 days. but i guess that is a long time.

Temari: yes well, Ive got something for you!  
Me: huh? what?

Temari: Kankurou! come here!

Kankurou: oh, we gonna give it to her yet?

Temari: uh huh. nods

Kankurou: gnihi. i mean cough

Me: o.O...you guys have gotten weirder than the last time i talked to u. Do you know anything about this?

Gaara shakes his head

-Kakashi walks in, usual smiling and his famous 'yo'-

Me:...uh...huh?

Gaara:...

Me: uh...hello?

Temari: do you remember the 29th of september? the night it was 11:11pm, and you two made a wish?

Me:...yeeeaaaah...what about it?...oh shit.

Temari: oh shit what?

Me: cough um, nothing...

Temari:glare what is it Hasame...

Me:...FINE! Me and Gaara over heard you and Kankurou talking that night! slaps hand over mouth

Temari: WHAT? well, fine. it doesnt matter.

Me: im scared...

Kankurou: anyway, we got Kakashi to come and sorta...do that justu on you guys! DONT HURT ME! cowers  
Me: shaking in fury wait...what? OMFG! U...U...

Kakashi: yup. everything.

Me:...dont you fucking dare...

Kakashi: I already did. I told these two both your wishes.

Me:...horrified damn...  
Gaara:...o.O...oh shit.

Me: uh huh...wait...what did you wish for?

Gaara: im not saying unless you say what you wished for.

Me: well, hell like im going to say that!

Temari: you two are the only ones who dont know what each other's wishes are. so, might as well say them, right?

Me and Gaara: no.

Kankurou: your just making this harder for us, you know that?

Me: yes.

Gaara: you shouldnt have eavesdropped. (or invading our minds, come to think of it)

Temari: you guys are always listening in on us!

Kankurou: BURN!  
me: Vice versa for you two!

Kankurou: BU-...uh...oh damn.

Kakashi: I could tell other people...such as Sakura, or Naruto...

Me: NOT THAT LOUD MOUTH! THEYD BOTH SPILL TO THE WHOLE VILLAGE!

Gaara: you are so dead...sand rises

Temari: HOLD IT! it wont matter if you kill him because not only does he know, but Kankurou and I do too, remember?

Gaara: so? ill just kill you all.

Kankurou: one of us will run away

Gaara: at the same time.

Temari:...ah...

Me: THIS IS PLAIN, CRUEL BLACK MAIL! How could you bring HIM into this also?

Kakashi: you know, I do have a name.

Me: Shut it! I know your damn name! i choose not to use it!

Kakashi: and this is the girl who wished fo-

Me: NO! smacks hand over mouth...mask...thingy STFU!

Gaara: why wont you fucking tell me?

Me: because, i dont want you to hear. why wont you tell me yours?

Gaara: cuz...

Me:...thats it? because? why! thats just so lame!

Gaara: so is 'i dont want you to hear'!

Me: this is so stupid! wtf is wrong with you guys! points at Kankurou, Kakashi and Temari this is beyond invading privacy! its our freaking MINDS!

Kakashi: hey, they just paid me to do it.

Kankurou: we HAD to! you two are ALWAYS together and we were assuming that you guys were in-

Me and Gaara: wait, what?

Kankurou: dont interupt me! as I was saying cough we assumed that you two were either i-

Temari: that is just to obvious, Kankurou.

Kankurou: quite interupting me! im trying to say something!

Me:...my ass is getting numb...

Kankurou: I GIVE UP! stalks off

Me: i kinda got the idea of what he was saying anyway. And you know what? fine. tell Gaara my wish, but Im leaving right now, so tell me his when i get back. poof

Gaara:...ok, so what is it?

9:42pm

Me: ok, im ba-...

-everyones staring at me-

Me:...ooook...wtf r ur problems?

Gaara:...

Me:...what? oh right...OH RIGHT! Damn... Plz dont think of me wrongly!

Gaara:...

Me:...SAY SOMETHING! YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!

Gaara:...you wish is very...interesting...

Me: I KNOW! JUST...THATS WHY U WISH IT AND DONT SAY ANYTHING! tears AND IT NVR COMES TRUE!

Temari: well, we decided to tell you Gaara's wish too, as you let us tell him. so, his wish was th-

Kankurou: OMG! HASAME! WE TOLD GAARA YOUR WISH! HAHAHA!  
Me: WE KNOW ALREADY, DIM WIT! whacks across head

Kankurou: owwww...fine.

Temari: baka. shut up. Gaara's wish was-

Gaara: do we _really_ have to tell her?

Kankurou, Temari and Me: YES!

Gaara: damn...fine...

Me: come on come on! he knows mine, I should know his! Just whisper it to me!

Temari: ok whispers to Hasame

Me:...

-silence-

Me:...thats...his actual wish?...like...really really his?

temari nods  
Me:look at Gaara ...yours was the same as mine...thats SPOOKY!

Gaara: not spooky...coincidental.

Me: yeaah...omg..this is awkward now...

Gaara: nods...

Temari: ok, we, that is me and Kankurou, will be leaving! we gotta go do groceries.

Kankurou: but, Tem...we got the whole fridge fu-

Temari: SHUT UP! we need FOOOOOD! grabs arm and runs out door

Gaara:...

Me: oh joy...god, ok we gotta talk or sumtin! this is driving me insane!

Gaara: can we just...pretend this never happened?

Me: 'course...course we can...

Gaara:...good...

Me: yeah good... um...

Gaara:...

Me:...I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY! ARGH!

Gaara: jesus...

Me: ok, firstly, nto hyper! waves arm around  
Gaara: WHOA! snatches arm  
ME: o.O huh?

Gaara: what happened?

Me: what do you mean?

Gaara: scowl how can you not see this! THe damn huge BURN mark on your wrist!

Me: oh...yeahhhhrubs back fo head i was cooking, and I took the pan out of the oven and like a few seconds afterwards, i leaned over the counter to see what had fallen and I just touched it against the pan for like 5 seconds. so..i got burned.

Gaara: damn...you have like 3 scars here! wtf is happening?

Me: nothing! im jsut...really careless! this one indicates third finger, left hand happened when I was playing with the candles (im a pyro :3) and the lit match fell on my finger. This one inside of wrist, left arm happened when I was trying to light the fire in our fire pit and i fell on the edge of the pit and hit a flaming log...aaand this one, the most recent back of wrist, left hand/arm just happened. so, yeah.

Gaara:...o.O...and...all these happened from...fire?

Me: well, the one i just got was from a pan. so, not technically, but still a burn mark. and i bet you it will become a scar, just like many others.

Gaara: how many scars have you got?

Me: you really want to know? blush

Gaara: hell yeah.

Me: ok. theres one on my neck, from my cat, he was around my neck like a scarf, and something spooked him and his claws dug in there. theres one near my ribs, again, from another cat. got spooked and scratched me. got one on my calf, from near a construction site and i fell and tore my leg on a piece of metal or something...um...got one on my lower collar bone, was my rabbit, and I have one on my thigh from a knife falling and it got stuck in my thigh. oh, and a couple more on my ribs and other places.

Gaara:...holy shit woman! thats like...almost 10 scars! most people will think your being abused, you know that?

Me: sorry...im not exactly careful.

Gaara: did I ask you to say sorry? no, i didnt. fuck thats alot...

Me: i know already! im not like most girls where they never want to get dirty or get their clothes messed up and dont even want to get as much as a scratch on their perfect skin.

Gaara: well, looks like all of them coudnt be helped. damn, a knife fell on your leg!

Me: yeaah...I was trying to flip it around in the air and catch it by its handle, and...well, i missed.

Gaara: where is it?

Me: on my thigh.

Gaara: oh...

Me: i dont think im going to show you, if you dont mind...

Gaara: no nO! its ok! i dont need to!

Me:...you ok? your red.

Gaara: im perfectly fine.

Me: oh, i got a perfect story idea! thnx! poof  
Gaara: what did I do?


	33. October 6th

October 6, 2006

Me: hey, sorry for not writing yesterday.

Gaara: what did i do the day before yesterday that gave u an idea?

Me: thought of a story. dunno. You just brought up my scars, and i had a good story idea. Thanks to you.

Gaara: ah.

Me: im now continuing on my previous story, Ultimate Secrets of Love, which im thinking of changing the title cuz it sounds corny.

Gaara: hn.

Me: ooh, fine. be like that. But, I will most likely talk less in the future, because Ive got a shit load of homework, and Im working on the weekend, plus I have thanksgiving dinner with my family on sunday. And then im going to be with my friend on monday.

Gaara: that Shane person?

Me: scowl No. Im going with my friend Eden. She has a karaoke machine and Ive always wanted to try it.

Gaara: hn.

Me: your not very talkative.

Gaara: im not usually.

Me: your no fun. Ill be going then. I might write back later.

Gaara: fine. bye.

Me: yeah, bye.


	34. October 7th

October 7, 2006

Me: today was my moms birthday! shes...uh...i dont know really...never asked.

Gaara: smooth

Me: oh, shut it. I dont have much to write...im so pissed that i gotta work tomorow. gah. Jesus, my throuat is really, really sore! It feels all scratchy.

Gaara: cold?

Me: why yes, I am really cold right now, I can hardly feel my finger tips-

Gaara: what I MEANT was that could u have a cold? mutters Idiot.

Me: I resent that. I dont know. maybe. Some jackass wanted to pick a fight with me when I went to my friend's house.

Gaara: and being the headstrong person you are, you accepted?

Me: scowl again, i resent that. I did, as a matter of fact. I got the wind knocked out of me twice. And I think he tried suffocating me a couple of times.

Gaara: wait, a he?

Me: yes a he. As in a guy. Anyway, he kneed me in the back and in the ribs and it hurts like hell...I dont think Ive ever told you. but ive never, EVER been in a physical fight before in my life? The only pain ive ever felt is from littel cuts and burns and emotionally.

Gaara: little cuts and burns my ass...note, the damn KNIFE in your thigh.

Me: ok ok, but Ive never been hurt by ANOTHER person. And I almost lost consiousness once, but I kicked him back. Then, I laid on the ground for what seemed like forever.

Gaara: where were your friends?

Me: they were actually inside, and I was outside looking for my shirt.

Gaara:...your what?

Me: my shirt. like, my top.

Gaara:...nosebleed

Me: WTF U PERVERT! It was a button down TOP that I had taken off! I had a damn tanktop underneath! ero sennin...

Gaara: how was I supposed to know! For all i would know, you could have had no top on except ur. yeah.

Me: weirdo.

Gaara: you werent very clear on your explination.

Me: oh, shut it. OH! 11:11! Make another wish! shuts eyes Wait...

-gets up, looks out window, goes to door, looks outside.-

Me: ok, no kakashi here. shuts eyes

Gaara: sighs and closes eyes

-silence for a minute-

Gaara: opens eyes so, did you wish for the same thing you did last time?

Me: im not saying. it wont come true if i did.

Gaara: now see, if you had said no, then you wouldnt be telling your wish, would you? If you said yes, you would be. But it u say im not saying, its pretty obvious what your wish is.

Me: but im not saying what it is, am I?

Gaara: strange...

Me: my eyes are burning.

Gaara: you eyes are burning, your throat is sore, what next?

Me: your annoying the hell outta me.

Gaara: so, how does this fighting refer to your sore throat?

Me: hello! suffocating? Having trouble trying to BREATHE properly! It kinda puts some stress on your throat, no?

Gaara: dont be sarcastic with me, woman.

Me: I just was.

Gaara:...shakes head never mind.

Me: ugh. im tired. Ill write more tomorow. maybe. im having ANOTHER thanksgiving dinner, which i will most likly not eat anything. because im so sick of the sight of food right now.

Gaara: interesting.

Me: rawr. good night,

Gaara: night.


	35. October 8th

October 8, 2006

Me: hey...

Gaara: wats wrong? your face is wet.

Me: i was...i was crying.

Gaara: why?

Me: Jennifer got a kitten today. And he is just so adorable and he is so cute. I lovde him the moment Jennifer sent me the text with the pic of him. But...it feels like we're...we're replacing Oliver...

Gaara: Hasame...

Me: I don't know what to think of this! I'm happy that we've brought this new animal into our house to care for and love, but it's also as if we're trying to get rid of the memory of my cat! And...and I just...

Gaara:...

Me: And...we have to name him I already decided a name that i think suits him, but we have to all agree. My brother, my dad and my step mom all think the one i picked is good, but the girls...my step sisters, they will never agree with me... I was kinda hoping...that...

Gaara: He'd be yours?

I nod

-Silence-

Gaara hugs me

Me!...what was that for?

Gaara: looks like you needed it.

Me:...thanks.

Gaara: no problem.

Me:...I don't feel like writing alot today. But, i feel like i have to. If i dont...im just gonna lose it.

Gaara: you can just be here, and not have to write.

Me: ok...im looking at some pictures i have on my cell of him...

-more silence-

Gaara: your crying again.

Me: i know.


	36. October 9th

October 9, 2006

Me: hey, im feeling better than last night.

Gaara: good.

Me: uh huh. Well, I think that I still am sticking with the name, whether the girls like it or not.

Gaara: which is...?

Me: Jack. Jack Skellington.

Gaara:...a name like that...for a kitten?

Me: yeah. Or, we can just call him Jack. but i still love that name. it suits him.

Gaara: interesting.

Me: pfft. Where are Kankurou and Temari?

Gaara: shrugs dunno.

Me: gee, thnx. u were alotta help.

Gaara: i try my best.

Me: whatever. I dont have much to say again...this could very well turn out to be the most boring entry in the world. Id be lucky if I even got a giggle out of some one.

Gaara: nice.

Me: hn.

-silence-

-more silence-

-Even MORE silence-

Me: OK! I GOTTA DO SOMETHING!!! or im goig to go CRAZYY!!!

Gaara: stand on your head.

Me: huh? oook, ill trry. does so there. now what?

Gaara: recite the alphabet backwards.

Me??? zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba.

Gaara: go jump off a bridge.

Me: why don't you jump in a lake? sits up properly

Gaara: i hate water.

Me: yeah well...I hate bridges!

Kankurou: BURN!

Me: ahh...theres the weirdo of a brother. and that sooooo wasnt a burn.

Kankurou: oh. ok then leaves

Me: o.O...dude...

Gaara: ur insane.

Me: hey, your the one who asked me to do the crazy stuff!

Gaara: and u followed me.

Me:...damn...

voice in background Kankurou: BUUUURRN!!!

Me: OH WOULD U SHUT UUUP!

Kankurou: NO!  
me: YES!

Kankurou: NO!

Me: grabs rope COME HERE!!!  
Kankurou: AK! NO!

-ties him to a tree-

Me: now...will you shut up?

Kankurou: HELL NO! ILL WONT SHUuuuuu...o.O

I pull out chain saw, maniacal grin

Gaara: do u really hate bridges?

Me: huh? pauses chainsaw just above Kankurou's ear Oh, no. I was just saying that cause I had no other come back.

Kankurou snickers

Me: WHAT WAS THAT, DOLL BOY!?!?!

Kankurou: ACK!!! GAARA! STOP HER!!!

Gaara: sigh fine...tickles

Me: ACK! NO!!!! S-STOP IT G-GAARA! squeak AIE! giggle

Kankurou: phew! holy crap...thought I was gonna die!

Me: S-STOP!!! I-I ME-EAN IIITT!!

Gaara: fine.

Me: gasp im bored.

Gaara: fine.

Me?? Is that all u say?

Gaara: no.

Me: oh well, that clears it up...i got a good song.

Gaara: please dont...

Me:_ I am really special 'cause there's only one of me_

_Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy other people are jealous of me_

_When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song_

_It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long_

_Oh oh oh I'm so happy I can barely breathe_

_Puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens baby teeth_

_Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy it's hardcore_

_Happy as a coupon for a 20$ whore_

_I'm really happy I'm sugar-coated me_

_Happy, good, anger, bad that's my philosophy_

_I can't do this man, I'm not happy..._

_I am really special 'cause there's only one of me_

_Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy other people are jealous of me_

_These are my lovehandles and this is my spout_

_But if you tip me over, then mama said to knock you out_

_I am special I am happy I am gonna heave_

_Welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave._

_I am happy, I am good, I am.._

_I'm outta here...Screw you._

Gaara: o.O;

Me:

-silence-

Me:...what?

Gaara: shakes head nothing...

Me: anyway, ill write more. later

Gaara: bye.

8:16pm

Me: ok i cant type long, because dad thinks im doing my drug abuse essay. but, i really feel like typing because I have no idea what to write about drug abuse, because Ocean is on the computer, and she has to type out something that might take an hour!! pant pant  
Gaara: its amazing how u said all that in one breath.

Me:

Gaara: strange...

Me: ive heard that before. Why cant you think anything nice of me?

Gaara:...cough wish cough

Me: ah...right.

Gaara: so...why arent you doing your essay again?

Me: cuz I have no idea what to write to make it look and sound good. So, ill just wait untill I have something thats good.

Gaara: interesting.

Me: god, i hate huge homework assignments like these. Especially ones about the ENVIRONMENT. jesus, its not like we can do anything about it! We're only kids and they say one person can change the world. well, look wat Bush did! Look what Hitler did! is it always better?

Gaara: ook...u seem...

Me: pissed...and im tired...I HATE SCHOOL! the only reason why i go there, is because I have friends, (great friends, mind you) and music, and french are my last classes. so, I can get through the day. But English is now, my worse and hated subject in school.

Gaara: really? i thought u were always great in English.

Me: yeah, well, my teacher is a jack ass.

Gaara: ah. hn.

Me: he picks the damn hardest projects!! I saw peotry there on the board once, and I thought 'Oh yay! something I can do 100 on!' but noooooo! That was just like something to show what we were gonna do a bit further on in our shedule! that SUCKED! I am really getting good at poetry...

Gaara: yeah? show me some.

Me: what? oh...hm, Ill make up one right now. it might not be good, but...hell, ill give it a shot.

Diving deeper in

Lower and lower I go

I'm losing my grip on you

Days pass by and I know

That I'm falling into the blue

I'm diving deeper in my misery

Sinking further, losing control

Spinning, knowing deeply

That I no longer feel the snow

Eyes that searched for warmth

Now know what it's like to be alone

They gaze at the fire in the hearth

I feel more like stone

Stoic is my expression

Coldly do my eyes seek

I make no assumption

To whom do they stare and peek

My hands clammer and shake

They search for something to hold

My heart stops and breaks

Shattering to release the cold

Gaara: hey, thats good.

Me: mmmm...i dunno. the ending kinda sucked.

Gaara: nah, it was good. dont worry bout it.

Me: yeah...I just made it up on the spot, so there was not correcting or word changes to it.

Gaara: listen, its fine. Leave it.

Me:...fine. guess I will. Maybe some people will read it and tell me what they think! stares at audience...TELL ME WHAT U THINK! IM EXCITED TO KNOW! Ive nvr written a poem on here for all to see, so, y'know, say something! back to Gaara ok done

Gaara: o.O o...k. then.

Me: sigh im bored now. And when im bored, dont say I have to do my essay. I know already. Im still stuck. Having a tought time trying to put stuff together to just form a damn sentence!

Gaara: wow...wheres ur brain?

Me: oh ha ha. very funny. your soooo witty. It's currantly being fried by drugs.

Gaara: your taking drugs?!

Me: oh funny. no. I mean, by reading all this stuff about drugs. Personally, i think taking drugs is beyond stupid. I mean, if you KNOW the side effects, then why the hell would you take it?

Gaara: i dont know. only drug we have is smoking.

Me: huh. yeah. Asuma really should quit...

Gaara: no shit.

Me: haha. this conversation is heading no where...

Gaara: like most of our conversations...

Me: yup...sigh

-silence-

Gaara: you really should do your es-

Me: I KNOW! IM ON IT! grumble

Gaara: dont make me stand over you and watch you do it.

Me: but if oyu do, then I wont be able to talk to you anymore tonight.

Gaara glares  
Me: o.o...fine. im working im working...


	37. October 11th

October 11, 2006

Me: im reallly sorry for not writing yesterday!!! I feel HORRIBLE! I went to be too late and I didn't have time to write!!!

Gaara: alright! Alright! We get it! Quit yelling!

Me: oops. sorry.

Gaara: quit saying sorry

Me: sor- um, ok.

Gaara rolls eyes

Me: I have my retreat today and I dont have to wear my stupid uniform.

Gaara: whats this retreat?

Me:...dunno. Its this thing where we go to this place and do something. Something fun apparently (in teenager language, thats bored out of our freakin skulls)

Gaara: hn. sounds fun.

Me: bet u anything it wont. Only that will actually make it fun will be my friends.

Gaara: ah, yes. u and ur friends.

Me: what u got a probem with that? its not Shane and Jeremy im talking about!

Gaara:...who are you talking about then?

Me:Eden, Alana, Shayne (Not Shane), Adrianne,Olivia, Chantal and a few other people from my classes that I forget.

Gaara: snort nice. forgetting the name of your friends.

Me: well, more like aquaintences. or however u spell it. My best friend is Eden (HI AYA!). So, we will most likely hang out during lunch the whole time. Ow...

Gaara: ow what?

Me: the kitten yesterday had scratched me and he did right on my burn scar. u know, the one where I touched it against the pan?

Gaara: yeah i remember it...how is it? grabs arm

Me: oh yeah,dont even bother to ask.

Glare

Me: ok fine. its ok, it just might be a very ugly scar. oh well.

Gaara: hn. lets go

Me: i dont understand you..shakes head

Kankurou: nah, thats because he's more complicated than a girl! laughs his ass off

Gaara:glares and looks at me

Me: what? dont look at me! Im going to kill him too!

Kankurou: AAAH! NO! NOT BOTH OF YOU!!! GET AWAY, YOU FREAKIN WEIRD ASSES!

Me: hm. wierd asses. thats a new one.

-the usual violence...files nails-

Me: ok im done for the day. I need to get going to school. Ill cya later Gaara!

Gaara: yeah bye.

4:18pm

Me: im back. that retreat thing was really stupid! the only fun thing i did was hang out with Shayne and his friend (which I dont knw his name) and we kinda goofed off in the rain for like an hour! it was really stupid. but fun stupid. the retreat activites were just plain stupid.

Gaara: so...how many kinds of stupids are there?

Me: oh ha ha. very funny.

Gaara: you stood in the rain for an hour?

Me: yup. I got soaked. and i ran under a small waterfall and got even more wet than i already was. im still wet!

Gaara: i can see that.

Me: it was hilarious! I could step into the Hall because I was too wet! I was literally dripping from head to toe. it was really fun and stupid. and my hair got all curly. (rawr! evil curly hair)

Gaara: i can see that.

Me: . dont u say anything else besides I can see that?

Gaara: yes.

Me:...ok then! but the weirdest thing was when some person from my group (not class) said I looked real sexy wet.

Gaara:..!! o.O !!!

Me: i know! it was really, _really_ strange. I just walked away...

Gaara: hn.

Me: figuring i was wearing a gigantic sweater three sizes bigger than i am. pfft. whatever. not bothered by it...or turned on come to think of it XD.

Gaara: you weren't?

Me: hell no. Just coming up to me saying i look sexy does _not_ turn me on. I find it plain rude. like, first, get to know me. Second, compliment me by saying anything _besides_ saying i am sexy. i dont think i am anyway. And third, I gotta be interested first so, if im not, screw the second one.

Gaara:sarcastically you have very high standards.

Me: ya think? haha.

Temari: hey Hasame...oooo jeez ur wet.

Me: yeah i know. hung out in the rain.

Temari: interesting...

Me: haha. i was just telling Gaara about some idiot who tried to pick me up by saying i look sexy when i was wet. loser...

Temari: laughs thats nice...

Me: meh. it was really stupid.

Temari: what did you do?

Me: walked away.

Temari: was he hot?

Me: huh? for me, no way! cocks eyebrow even if he was I wouldn't fall for that compliment.

Temari: god, your never gonna find a guy.

Me: hey! i can find my guy on my own, my own way!

Temari: and hows that?

Me:...shit, i dont know.

Temari: haha. knew it. you need help.

Me: no i dont. I dont need a guy right now crosses arms

Temari: quit pouting. Fine, do it your own way.

Me: thank you.

Temari: what is your way anyway?

Me:...uh...just...being myself and not trying to get any guy until they come to me?

Temari:..smooooth.

Me: gee, thanks. pouts plus, good looks aren't all that. I also need him to be willing to love me like i would to him! If he doesnt, and just wants a fling, Ill be the one to kick him in the ass.

Temari: interesting...glances at Gaara

-I'm not paying attention-

Me: i want a person that really wants to be with me until our loves burned out. not if he finds some other girl thats hotter than me (and im not saying i am) and just wants her for her looks, then leaves me for her. He's really really gotta love me, you know?

Temari: yeaaah, i know...

Me: sigh hell like I'd find a guy mature enough and willing enough for some one like me.

Temari: eh...I'm sure you'll find _some one..._

Me: you think?

Temari: oh yes. yes.

Me: hn...well, i bet you it will take a _loooong_ time to find him. sigh oh well. Whatever happens, happens, I guess. well, what have you got to say, Gaara? you havent spoken in a while.

Gaara: have nothing to say.

Temari: 'course you do! come on!

Gaara glares

9:30pm

Me: hello again. I am SO screwed for my photography!!!

Gaara: why?

Me: because i have to get almost 25 photos for tomorrow! and i have to get them developped AND the assignments are KILLERS! Could this be anymore stressful!?

Gaara: get them done at school.

Me: oh very witty. I know that already! I need to find pictures about using the rule of thirds, photos that express EMOTION and something that compliments colours and geometrical shapes! rawwwwr!!

Gaara: o.O your very...

Me: ticked off. fuck, i have another bloody nose...fuckin nose...

Gaara: huh?

Me: sigh i get these nose bleeds occasionally, and i have no idea why, but i do. and i havent had one since i was in grade 7, so it looks like its coming back. their very inconvenient. gah. Oh well. let me just get a tissu. ok back.

Gaara: these conversations are getting less and less humourous.

Me: i know. Im not creative anymore. like I said, im getting older and more rational. cant help it. I can just make stuff up as we go along, but this is a journal, and Im trying to make it funny, and tell people whats happening in my life.

Gaara: hn.

Me: im going to write some more on my story. cya!

Gaara: night.


	38. October 12th

October 12, 2006

Me: another day, another entry. this is getting tedious. buuuut, i'll try and make this interesting.

Gaara: how so?

Me:...Liiiiiike, doing...THIS! gives Gaara a noogie!

Gaara: WTF? GET OFF ME!

Me: oops, i got to go anyway cya!

Gaara: IM SO GONNA KILL U!

3:38pm

Me: ARGH! DONT HURT ME! PLEASE!

Gaara: why shouldn't I?

Me:...beeecause I have a test tomorrow? grin

Gaara: glare...

Me: please? puppy eyes

Gaara:...growls fine!

Me: TOMORROW'S FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH! AAAAAH!

Gaara: o.O WHAT THE HELL?

Me: yeah! Tomorrow is supposed to be really unlucky, but for me, things always go right that day!

Gaara: and all the other days...

Me: are horrible. Everything about me is weird. But, things are always horrible if you think it's gonna be bad. But, If u think itll be fine, it will!

Gaara: oook.

Me: lately, Ive been having this thing with sticky-notes.

Gaara:...? what?

Me: sticky-notes. those little pieces of paper that have this strip of...of...stickyness and it sticks to anything.

Gaara: a strip of...stickyness?

Me: well it was the only word i could think of! pouts

Gaara: ok then...and, why is that?

Me: I dont know. I like them! i write or draw whatever on them and i stick them on my wall. just, anywhere! its fun!

Gaara:...you are getting weirder and weirder every day.

Me: sticks out tongue

Gaara:..well, you havent done that in a while.

Me: i know hey, gimme a pen or something.

Hands me pen

Gaara: what are you going to do?

Me: something...writes something on sticky-note

-Gaara tries to peer at it, but i cover it up-

Me: no looky.

Gaara: oO...ok then...

-I finish-

Me: ok.

Gaara: what does it say?

Me:...silence THIS! sticks sticky-note (XD) on his forehead

Gaara: what the hell!

Me: WAHAHA! Look in the mirror THEN u can read what it says! runs off laughing

The note reads: I like to kill people. yay.

Gaara: so immature.

-meanwhile...-

Me: hey Kankurou.

Kankurou: what?

-I smack sticky-note on his forehead-

Kankurou: HUH?

Me: AHAHAHA! runs away laughing

Kankurou: shes gone crazy! What does this say? removes note

The note reads: I wear make-up and like to play with dolls.

Kankurou: oO WHAAT! ITS FACE PAINT! AND THEIR WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION! NOT DOLLS!

-Meanwhile...again...-

Me: yo, Temari.

Temari: hey, what?

-I ,once again, stick sticky-note on her forehead-

Me: NYAHA! runs away...again...laughing

Temari: huh? what is wrong with her? removes note

The note reads: I have a big fan that I love to hit people with.

Temari:...ok thats true.

-god...meanwhile!..im alone-

Me: pant pant wow. that was fun...now what? I did all that was fun.

Gaara: how about I kill you?

Me: ACK! Where did you come from?

Gaara: behind, you idiot.

Me: DONT KILL ME! I need to see halloween! Ple-heaaase!

Gaara: i dont think so.

Me: if you do, we can't talk anymore!

Gaara:...fine.  
Me: hugs

Gaara: get off me.

Me: god...fine! lets go

Gaara: your quite a physical person.

Me: i gotta help dad with dinner, or something. later!


	39. October 13th

October 13, 2006

Me: DUH DUH DUUUH! IT'S FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara, Temari and Kanurou: all cover ears W-T-F!!!?!?!?

Me: friday the thirteenth! Everything is supposed to go horribly wrong today! but things went ok. I think I did terribly on my flute solo test, but everyone said I did excellent...their just being nice.

Temari: I bet your really good.

Me: really?

Temari: yeah. What song did you do?

Me: I did Sorrow and Sadness by Toshiro Masuda. I can do it well when no ones watching or listening, but when I know the whole class PLUS the teacher is listening to me...well, you know. Pressure!

Kankurou: ah...HAHA!

Me: WHATS SO FUNNY?! Did YOU have a good day?

Kankurou: pouts damn...noooo...

Me: haha motherfucker.

Kankurou: your mean.

Me: and you wear make up.

Kankurou: DO NOT!

Me: yes u do.

Kankurou: do not.

Me:...growl snickers knock knock.

Gaara: oh god...

Kankurou: uh...whos there?

Me: Interupting cow.

Kankurou:...Interup-

Me: MOO!

Kankurou: oO??

Me: Knock knock.

Kankurou?? Whos there?

Me: Interupting sloth

Kankurou: interupting sloth...who?

-I go extremely slow to poke him...and i do.-

Kankurou: oook...

Me: knock knock.

Kankurou: sigh whos there?

Me: Interupting completely uncalled for

Gaara: hey wasnt it total-

Me: SSH! i had made a mistake

Kankurou: um...Inteutping com-

SMACK!!!

Kankurou: OOWW!! WHAT THE HELL ?!!?

Me: WAHAHA!!

Kankurou: WHY YOU...!!!

Me: AACK! runs

Kankurou: IM GOING TO SOO KILL YOU!  
Gaara: thats what I said...

Temari:...OH! So THATS what it means!

Gaara??


	40. October 15th

October 14, 2006

Me: helloo! Im at my friend's house right now.

Gaara: suspiciously which friend?

Me: sigh my friend Eden. Not Shane. dont get so worried.

Gaara: what makes you think Im worried? I am not worried. Quit thinking Im worried, woman!

-I point at him-

Gaara:...shut up.

Me: I didnt say anything.

Gaara:...metaphorically speaking.

Me: rolls eyes Im at her place for a sleep over. thing. we dont call it a sleep over. But I am sleeping over at her place. Just, we dont call it that.

Gaara: what would you call it then?

Me:...hanging out.

Gaara: that was lame.

Me: It was the only thing I could think of!

Gaara: heh ...

Me: ive got nothing much to say. yawn i have to work tomorow morning...ooooooh joy.

Gaara: sucker.

Me: watch it! I do not want to resort to hurting you...badly.

Gaara: as if you could.

Me: and why is that???

-Gaara motions my head at his chin-

Me:...be quiet.

Gaara: i didnt say anything smirk

Me: metaphorically speaking. cheeky grin

Gaara: what are you doing now?

Me: not much...I want to draw, but I dont have a pencil.

Gaara: hn.

Me: and im bored.

Gaara: hn.

Me: and i think i getting a cold...i gotta get a kleenex. one sec.

Gaara: ok.

Me: yeah, i think i really am. damn.

Gaara: that rhymed.

Me: i know...man, i should be getting to sleep. cya later.  
Gaara: bye.

3:38pm

Me: i guess I wrote that last entry at 12:48 am, so, techincally, i wrote on the 15th of October. not the 14th

Gaara: technicalities, technicalities...

Me: yes, arent they evil?

Gaara: raises eyebrows er...sure.

Me: eh. ok...so...NOW im going to my friends house. Shane.

Gaara: growls

Me: ooh, quit being so jealous. you are! you always act like that whenever i even MENTION his name!

Gaara: i am NOT jealous...

Me: so are

Gaara: No-

Me: EH! holds up finger no more talking back. anyway, sigh i kinda want them to come to OUR place for once. we always are goign to their house. oh well, its not like im complaining. Hm. maybe I should work on my story. yeah! ok got an idea, so, ill be going now. bye!

Gaara?? oook. bye


	41. October 16th

October 16, 2006

Me: heellllo!

Gaara: you look happy.

Me: I am. but i wont write it here, just yet. But, i will say that tomorrow I have my design club. were I can work on my halloween costume!

Gaara: fine. what are you being?

Me: Temari.

Gaara??? You're being...

Me: yeah, im being Temari

Gaara??? oook.

Temari: what? who called me?

Me: nah, i was just telling Gaara wat I was being for halloween.

Temari: what are you being?

Me: you.

Temari???? huh?

Me: hahaha. Yeah! I'm dressing up as you! XD hey, I dont think Id like to dress up as Sakura or Ino or Hinata or anyone like that.

Temari: im flattered!

Me: haha. You SHOULD be! i can be very picky what I chose what im being for halloween. And I always change my mind at least 5 imes before I stick with something.

Temari: well, you can borrow my dress that I wore when I was 15, ok?

Me: yay! Saves me the trouble of making it! haha

Temari: lucky u.

Me: hey, are you guys going out for halloween?

Gaara: im not.

Me: why not?

Gaara:shrugs shoulders dont think I should.

Me: what, your scared that you might scare all the little kids by not even dressing up? Hahahahaha!!

Gaar: oh, very funny.

Me: aw, come on. Im joking.

Temari: Well, Im not going.

Me: your not?! Jesus! KANKUROU!

Kankurou: what?

Me: are you going out for halloween?

Kankurou: nope.

Me: aaargh! What do you guys do then!?

Gaara, Temari and Kankurou: nothing.

Me: oO...you guys...are seriously missing out on something amazing.

Gaara: scowl how?

(A/N: heh, that rhymed)

Me: omg, it is SO fun! ok, so what if i scare the little kids by jumping them? i dont hurt them! but, lets see. u know how halloween is, right?

Temari: sorta...

Me: OO!!!! ok, you go around to houses,. you say 'trick or treat' which I nvr do, and they give u like loads of candy. it depends on the persons whos giving the candy. sometimes they hand you a small bag of chips or a can of pop.

Kankurou: weird...

Me: no, not weirdd at all! its so fun! cuz u do it at night, and if your going with just friends, its amazingly awesome! I plan on freaking people out. even if i wont look scary.

Temari: Yup

Me: haha.

Kankurou: why dont u say 'trick or treat'?

Me: cuz. its stupid. I say, yo.

Temari: yo?  
Me: yo.

Gaara: weird...

Me: hey, i dont like saying trick or treat every single freaking house i go to! ill be going to alot! and either i will just get sick of saying it and just stick out my bag...thinger...and theyll stuff it or ill just say yo. like ive always done.

Temari: even when u were younger.

Me:...define younger.

Temari: about 10.

Me: yup. when i was about 7-8-9, I would say trick or treat, only cuz it sounded cute coming from a little girl. but, im not little any more, so it will just sound stupid. But i really want to creep up on random ppl.

Temari: weird...

Me: --; ok i get it. you guys may not like it, but its my favourite holiday of the year.

Temari: even christmas??

Me: yeah. I like christmas, but its too holy. and...godly and stuff. praying to god and all that.

Kankurou: hm...k then.

Me: anyway, back to Halloween, I have NO idea how i am goig to get my hair like yours.

Temari: what do you mean? your hairs almost the right length.

Me: yeah but my hairs not blonde.

Temari: right,...you and your red hair...

Me: and i would prefer to KEEP it this colour, thank you very much.

Temari: really? blonde would look so nic-

Me: No.

Temari: ok then.

Me: ill just have to get a wig. or, keep my hair like it is and go around as a Temari with red hair haha.

Temari: interesting. good plan...i guess.

Me: meh. its almost 10, i got to get to sleep. ill see u all tomorrow.

Gaara: night.


	42. October 17th

October 17, 2006

Me: heellllo!

Gaara: you look happy.

Me: I am. I have my design club tomorrow. where I can work on my halloween costume!

Gaara: fine. what are you being?

Me: Temari.

Gaara??? You're being...

Me: yeah, im being Temari

Gaara??? oook.

Temari: what? who called me?

Me: nah, i was just telling Gaara wat I was being for halloween.

Temari: what are you being?

Me: you.

Temari???? huh?

Me: hahaha. Yeah! I'm dressing up as you! XD hey, I dont think Id like to dress up as Sakura or Ino or Hinata or anyone like that.

Temari: im flattered!

Me: haha. You SHOULD be! i can be very picky what I chose what im being for halloween. And I always change my mind at least 5 imes before I stick with something.

Temari: well, you can borrow my dress that I wore when I was 15, ok?

Me: yay! Saves me the trouble of making it! haha

Temari: lucky u.

Me: hey, are you guys going out for halloween?

Gaara: im not.

Me: why not?

Gaara:shrugs shoulders dont think I should.

Me: what, your scared that you might scare all the little kids by not even dressing up? Hahahahaha!!

Gaar: oh, very funny.

Me: aw, come on. Im joking.

Temari: Well, Im not going.

Me: your not?! Jesus! KANKUROU!

Kankurou: what?

Me: are you going out for halloween?

Kankurou: nope.

Me: aaargh! What do you guys do then!?

Gaara, Temari and Kankurou: nothing.

Me: oO...you guys...are seriously missing out on something amazing.

Gaara: scowl how?

(A/N: heh, that rhymed)

Me: omg, it is SO fun! ok, so what if i scare the little kids by jumping them? i dont hurt them! but, lets see. u know how halloween is, right?

Temari: sorta...

Me: OO!!!! ok, you go around to houses,. you say 'trick or treat' which I nvr do, and they give u like loads of candy. it depends on the persons whos giving the candy. sometimes they hand you a small bag of chips or a can of pop.

Kankurou: weird...

Me: no, not weirdd at all! its so fun! cuz u do it at night, and if your going with just friends, its amazingly awesome! I plan on freaking people out. even if i wont look scary.

Temari: Yup

Me: haha.

Kankurou: why dont u say 'trick or treat'?

Me: cuz. its stupid. I say, yo.

Temari: yo?  
Me: yo.

Gaara: weird...

Me: hey, i dont like saying trick or treat every single freaking house i go to! ill be going to alot! and either i will just get sick of saying it and just stick out my bag...thinger...and theyll stuff it or ill just say yo. like ive always done.

Temari: even when u were younger.

Me:...define younger.

Temari: about 10.

Me: yup. when i was about 7-8-9, I would say trick or treat, only cuz it sounded cute coming from a little girl. but, im not little any more, so it will just sound stupid. But i really want to creep up on random ppl.

Temari: weird...

Me: --; ok i get it. you guys may not like it, but its my favourite holiday of the year.

Temari: even christmas??

Me: yeah. I like christmas, but its too holy. and...godly and stuff. praying to god and all that.

Kankurou: hm...k then.

Me: anyway, back to Halloween, I have NO idea how i am goig to get my hair like yours.

Temari: what do you mean? your hairs almost the right length.

Me: yeah but my hairs not blonde.

Temari: right,...you and your red hair...

Me: and i would prefer to KEEP it this colour, thank you very much.

Temari: really? blonde would look so nic-

Me: No.

Temari: ok then.

Me: ill just have to get a wig. or, keep my hair like it is and go around as a Temari with red hair haha.

Temari: interesting. good plan...i guess.

Me: meh. its almost 10, i got to get to sleep. ill see u all tomorrow.

Gaara: night.


	43. October 20th

The funniest event in this entry is thanks to angelthunder (YA YA! THNX BUNCHES!) who gave me this idea, and I decided to follow it! UN!

xxxx

October 20, 2006

Me: hey! sorry for not writing...since the 18th!

Gaara: hn. s'ok.

Me: yawn im bored. I had nothing to do today.

Gaara: hn. same here.

Me: well, at least u have like, the whole Kazekage stuff.

Gaara: and u have the whole school stuff.smirk

Me: oh, ha ha. very witty.

Gaara: i try. smirk

Me: rawr...booored rests chin in hand

Gaara: yup. does same

-silence-

Kankurou: hey guys!

Me and Gaara: hey.

Temari: so...hows it going?

Gaara: fine.

Me: ok. I look at Kankurou hey, watchya got behind your back?

Kankurou: huh? oh uh...nothing grin

Me:suspicious glare alright then...

-more silence-

Temari: you two seem, bored...

Me: yeah. nothing interesting.

Gaara: same.

-Temari and Kankurou start whispering-

Me: hey, wat are you guys whispering about?

Kankurou: heh...THIS! snaps hand cuffs around my hand and Gaara's hand

Me: OO!! WTF!?!? KANKUROU! GET THIS OFF ME! starts shaking hand

Gaara: hey-ey-ey! I'm attatched to that you know!

Me: what the HELL!? GIT IT OFFF! waves arm around chibi-ishly

Gaara: would you STOP THAT ALREADY!? whacks me over the head

Me: Ow! that hurt!

Gaara: s'right, bitch.

Me: KANKUROU! TEMARIII!!  
Temari: OMG! RUN! disappear

Me: my god they're fast!

Gaara: years of running from me.

Me: ah. GET IT OFF! UNLOCK IT! BREAK IT! SOMETHING! starts waving arm around again

Gaara: CUT IT OUT! tries crushing it with sand it wont break!

Me: WHAT!? starts freaking out GET IT OFF! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!!!

Gaara: would you STFU!!! hits me again

Me: QUIT HITTING ME!

Gaara: then stop FREAKING OUT!

Me: then GET IT OFF!!!

Gaara: I CANT!

Me: THEN TRY AGAIN!

Gaara: does so it wont get off!

Me: AAAAAARRRGH! starts screaming head off

Gaara: holy shit woman! this isn't the end of the world!

Me: I know! But I'm handcuffed to YOU!!! thats bad enough!

Gaara: and whats that supposed to mean?

Me: uh...nothing nothing at all.

Gaara: glares

Me: I MEAN IT! DONT HURT ME! DAMNIT I CANT RUN FROM YOU! THIS IS HORRIBLE!!!!

Gaara: SHUUUUT UUP! seals mouth with sand

Me: screams are muffled

Gaara: come on! I'm gonna kill Temari and Kankurou: drags me along

Me: MMMHMM MMMHUMMM!!

Gaara: WHAT?! tears off sand

Me: ew. your sand tastes awful. um...You kinda can't kill them cuz they wont tell us then where the key is.

Gaara:...Blackmail. growls

Me: I KNOW! QUIT DRAGGING ME AROUND!

Gaara: then WALK!

Me: you walk to fast!

Gaara: then run!

Me: then you'll walk too slow!

Gaara: slaps forehead then...just...HURRY UP! continues to drag me

Me: this is so wrong...

-when we find Temari and Kankurou-

Gaara: YOU!!!  
Temari: hi little brother! hows it goin?

Gaara: oh, just tell us where the key is!

Kankurou: nope. munches on toast

Me:I steal it from him tell us!

Kankurou: hey, give that back.

Me: nuh uh. eats it

Kankurou: aw man.

Gaara: tell us where the goddamn key is!!

Temari: isnt one.

Gaara: what do you mean!?

Temari: exactly what I mean. there. isnt. one.

Me: what, like u just got a pair of fucking handcuffs with no key manufactured with it?!

Temari: exactly.

Me:...where the hell would ya find a pair of those?!

Temari: black market. eats toast

Me: why are you two eating toast?

Temari: im hungry and dont feel like cooking.

Me: damn. who cares, how can we break this goddamn thing offf!

Temari: says something about it in the manuel-

Gaara: theres a MANUEL?!

Temari: dont interupt me. it said something about it locking for a month, cant remember how long.

Gaara and me: A MOOOOONTH!?!?!!?

Me: shrieks head off GET IT OFF NOW! I WANT IT OFF NOW! waves arm around chibi-ishly...again

Gaara: S-S-STOP THA-A-AT!!

10:18pm

Me: sob i want it oooooofff waves arm around weakly

Gaara: stop doing that.

Me: b-but I want it oooff!

Gaara: so do I!

Me: I dont like this! this looks quite wrong.

Gaara: especially for me. I have to go to my office to do paperwork, and how am I supposed to do that with you attached to my wrist?

Me: hey! i have school! and I cant be dragging you around with me to all my classes!

Gaara: who said anything about _you_ dragging _me_ around?

Me: glares well, I dont think I could stand being in one room for the whole day!! I'd FREAK!

Gaara: not like your doing that right now...

Me: SHUT UP! GET IT OFF!

Gaara: quit SAYING THAT! its getting annoying.

Me: everything I DO is annoying, isnt it?!

Gaara:...

Me: dont answer.

Gaara: fine. we'll just have to...figure out a plan or something.

Me: yeah...yeah...gotta think rational...rational...SCREW RATIONAL! lets just...uh...damn...

Gaara: get a doctor's note saying you'll be sick for a month and can't come to school.

Me: thats good. two obstacles tho. where the hell am I going to get a doctor's note and how could I give it to them if they first see im not sick and you with me attatched by a fucking HANDCUFF!?!?! it would look mighty suspicious if you ask me.

Gaara: just send it to them. get a friend to give it to them. duh.

Me: dont u duh me! im supposed to do the duh thing!  
Gaara: --; fine.

Me: ok then. ill just call up Aya. wheres the phone?

Gaara: dont have one.

Me: splutters y-y-you DONT?! fine. ill use my cell. picks up cellualr phone, and tried dialing Uh, Gaara, you think you could move your hand over a bit? I gotta dial the number.

Gaara: fine. extends hand

Me: thanks. finishes dialing, this is what the call goes like

-Cell phone call between Hasame and Aya(i actually called up my friend to see how she would act)-

Hasame: Hi Aya-chan!

Aya: Hey Hasame-chan! What's up?

Hasame: i need to ask you a favour. a BIG favour.

Aya: sure. shoot.

Hasame: well, you see...deep breath ok, Temari and Kankurou handcuffed Gaara and I together, and we can't get the damn thing off, and Temari said that it will unlock after one month. I've taken the hint that Gaara isn't going to tag along to school with me, so I ahve to hand in a doctor's note to the office saying I'm gonna be sick for one month, and I kinda can't go up to the secertary, hand her the note when I'm not looking sick and with Gaara attatched to me on a handcuff. So I need you to give them the doctor's note for me, do you think you could do that? pant pant

Aya: W-what?! You're handcuffed to GAARA?!

Hasame: dont make me repeat it all sigh

Aya:...holy shit man. this is big.

Hasame: hell yeah it is! so, you think you can do that?

Background voice Gaara: if you dont, I'll murder you.

Hasame: Gaara! Shut up! so...yeah. can you? pleease?

Aya: yeah sure. just...keep him away from me...

Hasame: of course! glares at Gaara dont worry bout that.

Aya: sure, send me the note, kks?

Hasame: ok thanks alot Aya! you're a life saver.

Aya: hahaha, ok whatever. see ya later!

Hasame: yup, laters!

-end of phone call-

Me: phew wow. i had to say all that in one breath.  
Gaara: no shit you did.

Me: god, ok, i hope it all ends up well.

Gaara: no its not.

Me: why not?

Gaara: because you have to come with me to the office everyday.

Me: oh damn...OMG! I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!?!  
Gaara: oO what?! dont screech, woman!

Me: omg...omgomgomgomg...oh my-

Gaara: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!  
Me: w-w-where are we going to sleep????

Gaara:...o.O;...

Me: yeah...

Gaara:...I'll get a divider.

Me: a what?! divider? is there such things? and if u can get a hold of one, i dont want to be dangling from the top of this divider thing by my wrist.

Gaara:...I'll drill a hole.

Me: smart one, Einstein. real smart.

Gaara: would you rather have nothing?

Me: Eeep! no!

Gaara: ok then...DAMN YOU ANGELTHUNDER!

Me: hey! dont diss my friend! slaps him

Gaara: gasp did you just slap me?

Me: yes i did. im surprised you havent killed me yet.

Gaara: that would be a good idea, then i wouldn't have you attatched to me for a month. growl

Me: GAARA! DONT YOU DARE! GET AWAY FROM ME! TEMARRIIIII! KANKUROUUUUU!!! HAAALLP! GAARA! DONT GET ANY CLOSER TO ME! DONT! DONT!

-in other room, Temari and Kankurou are playing cards-

Temari: did you hear something, brother?

Kankurou: no, i believe I did not. let us continue our game.

-back-

Me: ACK! YOU IDIOTS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULTS! hey...it is!

Gaara: stops huh...yeah...i guess it is. I should still kill you for slapping me.

Me: pleaase dont! puppy eyes

Gaara:...gives Glare of Death and Destruction TM

Me: i still beat u.

Gaara: whatever. sits down

Me: whoa! falls

Gaara: your pathetic. get off my feet.

Me: fine. sits beside him this is humiliating.

Gaara: no wonder.

Me: im hungry.

Gaara: hn.

-I get up, then fall back as he yanks his hand down-

Me: hey! i want to get something to eat!

Gaara: i want to stay sitting.

Me: well...then...But im hungrryyyy!

Gaara: quit whining. fine. but make it quick.

-go into kitchen-

Me: hm...scans cupboards and fridge oh yum! ice cream!

Temari: HEY! DONT TOUCH THAT!  
Me: watch it woman. im hungry and we happen to already have a horrible punishment being handcuffed together. so i believe i can eat this grabs ice cream im guessing you want some too, right?

Gaara:...what do u think?

Me:...ok then. two spoons.

-back to couch-

Me: so. we have to figure out how we're gonna survive for a month.

Gaara: easy. you follow my orders, and everything will be fine.

Me: ah, no. i dont think so. lets find a happy meduim

Gaara: this is not happy, no matter how you look at it.

Me: i mean, lets find a comprimise.(sp?)

Gaara: whatever.

Me: hm...glances at clock uh...its 10:53...i have to go to bed...

Gaara: hn...

Me:...i hate this.

Gaara: me too.

Me: come on. gets up, and is yanked back on the couch Hey! im tired! i want to go to bed!

Gaara: dont wanna move. lets stay here.

Me:pouts fine. well, im going to sleep.

Gaara: night.

Me: Scowl yeah. night...i want a beeeeed...


	44. October 21st

October 21, 2006

Me: groan I did NOT enjoy sleeping on the damn couch, Gaara.

Gaara: yeah? well, neither did I. so, suck it up.

Me: jesus, u sound like my dad.

Gaara: bite me.

Me: why couldn't we have gone to bed!? I wanted a comfy BED to sleep in! I have to work tomorrow, you know that?

Gaara: no, you didnt tell me that.

Me: scowls you really dont care for my well-being, do you?

Gaara: perhaps.

Me: growl when will this come ooooff??

Gaara: in a month, dumbass.

Me: oh, gee. thanks. that makes me feel so much better.

Gaara: bite me.

Me: listen. if we are going to be attatched for a month, we might as well get along, got it? we don't have to really like each other, just act civilized when people are around. and for both our sakes, in each others presence also.

Gaara: we'll always be in each others presences, remember?

Me:...yeah yeah. fine.

Gaara: I have to go do some paper work at my office.

Me: what?! I dont wanna go right now tho! it'll be too humiliating to go outside!

Gaara: live with it. yanks me up

Me: WHOA!


	45. October 23rd

October 23, 2006

Me:...Next time, I'm picking where we sleep, got it?

Gaara: no.

Me: and why not?!

Gaara: because I'm the Kazekage. And your not any Kage.

Me: splutteres well! that doesn't mean I'm your bitch!

Gaara: 'course it does.

Me: flames and all that shit what was that?!

Gaara: nothing.

Me: thought so. Because I am no sleeping on the damn couch for the THRID TIME! GOT IT!?

Gaara: sure sure...

Me: frustrated sigh Boys...

Gaara: girls...

Kankurou: KANKUROU!

Me: oO?????

Gaara:...same.

Temari: see? didnt we do you guys a favour?

Me and Gaara: hell no!

Temari: 'course we did.

-we both have a murdurous air-

Kankurou: pfft. what can you do? You can't BOTH attack us! BURN!

Me: sigh not that again.

Gaara: easy. sand chases them

Temari: DAMN! I FORGOT! runs

Kankurou: DITTO! ditto

Me: i am going to go mad...

Gara: join the party.

Me: oh goody...

Gaara: what now? anything new happen?

Me: nah...now im reading back (again XD) and i always had lots of things to talk about...now, i got nutin.

Gaara: haha, motherfucker.

Me: gee, thats nice, ass.

Gaara: m...I'm tired...

Me: well, im not.  
Gaara: too bad. nods off

Me: nuh uh! Wake up! jingles handcuff, jiggling his arms

Gaara: hey-ey-ey, enough of that!

Me: dont go to sleep! then if I want to get up, I can't!  
Gaara: thats your problem.

Me: damnit...

-silence and he falls asleep (goes to sleep easily, that one, eh?)

Me:Gaara?

-Silence-

Me: damn...so...taps fingers on knee I guess I could talk to myself...or...just...TEMARI!

Gaara: mumbles shut up...

Me: whispers temari!

Temari: what?

Me: i got a problem. I point at Gaara

Temari: so? its good that hes sleeping.

Me: im not tired. and I wanna go get something to eat.

Temari: nuh. your prob. not mi-

Me: listen here woman!!

Gaara: mumbles shut up.

Me: whispers listen here, this is entirely you and Kankurou's fault! I can't stay like this for a month! what are you, crazy?! It's embarressing enough to have to go to the damn bathroom with a slider thing giving us privacy, but...wtf am I going to do about a frigging shower!? Huh??

Temari:...oO...oops...

Me: oops is right woman! didja think of that before you slapped on month long, instant locking handcuffs on us! did you even bother to read the freakin instructions????

Temari:...uh...no...blush

Me: great...just great. slaps forehead, jerking Gaara awake

Gaara: do you MIND?!

Me: jesus, i'm SORRY!

-goes back to sleep-

Me: deep sleeper, that one. anyway, how about me having to get changed, eh? Isn't there some way to...I dunno, lengthen the chain?

Temari:...uh...ill go check. goes off to find manuel

Me: sigh this is so fucked up...

Temari: ok ok i got it. reads just, push the silver button on the side...Which one?

Me: and which side?

Temari: theres only two side, idiot.

Me: and theres only two handcuffs, idiot.

Kankurou: oh BU-

Me and Temari: SHHH!

Me: ok...checks mine not on mine...must be on Gaara's. holds up arm and checks yup. there it is.

Temari: ok then. presses

Me: whoa! It lengthens like 3 feet awesome!

Gaara: mumbles, yeah, but we're still connected, idiot.

Me: go back to sleep.

Gaara: fine.

Me: ok. that solves a few problems.

Temari: phew yeah. hey, real sorry again. I guess we didn't think before we handcuffed you two together.

Me: eh...ok, usually id say 'thats ok'...buut this is so not ok.

Temari: sigh yeah i know.

Me: well stretches, and lifts Gaaras arm oops...I'm getting tired. gonna go to sleep...and i SAID i was going to pick where to sleep tonight, but it looks like I dont have a choice. sigh so...yeah. night.

Temari: good night...whispers good luck

Me: what was that?

Temari: nothing.

Me: thought so.


	46. October 25th

October 25, 2006

Me: yawn...hi...

Gaara:...hey...is half asleep

Temari:...pokes me jesus, you two look like you haven't slept all night...what were you doing??!?!

Me:...Nothing. HE kept pushing me off the damn couch.

Gaara: you take up too much room. and plus, you pulled me down too!

Me: Pfft! I kinda can't HELP it!

Gaara: didnt u lengthen it or something?

Me: yeah, but i toss and turn, so obviously it gets wrapped up! I could have choked myself!

Gaara: well, obviously, you didnt. because your still alive. unfortunatly.

Me: WATCH IT! I realised you can be a very deep sleeper.

Gaara:well, it looks like i didnt sleep AT ALL last night!

Me: neither did I!  
Gaara: then no ones happy!

Me: FINE!

Gaara: christ... smacks forehead, jerking my hand

Me: stop DOING THAT!

Gaara: smirks alright then...extends arm to full height

Me: WHAT THE?! IM NOT THAT TALL! is fighting to keep on the ground

Gaara: I know. wow, I never thought this could actually be fun. yanks arm down to the ground is this short enough for you?

Me: steams NOT SHORT! is flat on the ground let me up!

Gaara: hm...my arms are longer than yours...so are my legs. this really could be amusing.

Me: i dont like that look in your eyes...dont do anything stupid! GAARA!! Is once again trying to stay on two feet

Gaara: heh heh heh...

Me: TEMARIIIII! MAKE HIM STOP!  
Temari: looks at Gaara, who glares at her, then at me no thanks. im not getting into this.

Me: BUT! BUT! I'M HELD AT HIS MERCY!

Temari: I knowleaves  
Me: TEMARI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOWWW!! ACK! yanked off my feet

Gaara: chuckles evily  
Me: GAARA! CUT THAT OUT! GODDAMNIT! punches him in the gut

Gaara: ow. your gonna pay for that, you know?

Me:...sigh i know dangling from the chain again when he reaches up this is so humiliating.

9:32pm

Me: will you stop doing that PLEASE??

Gaara:oh, fine. its gotten boring now. puts me down

Me: thank YOU.

Gaara: your not fun anymore.

Me: oh gee, I feel so bad.

Gaara: your not in a good mood.

Me: hell NO! Not after what you put me through!

Gaara: hn.

Me: sigh well, this getting along thing is NOT working out. I dont even wanna know what Temari and Kankurou were thinking when they put this on us.

Gaara:...perverts.

Me: yup.


	47. November 1st 2006

November 1, 2006

Me: AAAAAAAAAAH!!! THIS IS DRIVING ME INSANE!!!!

Gaara: shut up.

Me: IVE BEEN TOO PISSED I DIDN'T WRITE!! AAARRRGHHH!!!

Gaara slaps me

Me: bite me. rubs cheek

Gaara: then shut up.

Me:growls i am so lengthening this again. tries to Its not working.

Gaara: what do you mean?

Me: i MEAN its not working shows him Its not getting any longer.

Gaara:...scowls Temari!

Temari: what?!

Me: this isn't getting any longer when I push the button.

Temari: no?

Me: no.

Temari:...no?

Me: OF COURSE NO!

Temari: fine fine, dont lose your hair net.

Me: i dont have a hair net on.

Temari: its an expression. sigh

Me: i dont care, just show us how to make it grow longer. I need more space. scowls at Gaara

Gaara: same here. scowls back

Temari: oops.

Me: oops what??

Temari: heh heh...nothing!

Me: HEY! SOMETHINGS WRONG!

Temari: uh, no no nothin-

Me: IT GOT SHORTER!! IT GOT SHORTER!

Temari: um, i think i accidentally pressed the other button.

Gaara: other button?

Temari: yeah, the one hidden on her handcuff.

Me: IT GOT SHORTER!!!

Temari: and I tried the one on your handcuff, Gaara, and it just wont lengthen.

Me: IT GOT SHORTER!!!

Temari: Ill have to go get the manuel again to see if I can do anything.

Gaara: yeah, and while your there, would you please see if theres some way of GETTING IT OFF PERIOD!?

Me: IT GOT SHORTER!  
Gaara: I KNOW! IM NOT DEAF ALREADY! SHUT UP!

Me: IT GOT SHORTER! WE ARE PRACTICALLY HOLDING FRIGGIN HANDS!! GET IT OFFF!! does whole freaking out thing again, like I did when it first got on  
Gaara: --;...

Me: AARGH! GET IT OFF!! IT GOT SHORTER! MAKE IT GO OFF! OFFFFFFF!! shakes hand

Gaara: damit! stop that! grabs wrist because slapping you just does not work.

Me: LET GO OF ME!! GET IT OFF!! starts crying pathetically

Temari: what the hell is wrong with her??

Gaara: shes freaking out again.

Temari: ah. whatever. lets see...scans manuel hm...lengthens...we did that and it wont work...shortening, we did that...unfortunately...

Me: IT GOT SHORTER!!

Temari: ...nope. nothing in here that says how to take it off, except to wait for the month to be over.

Gaara: damnit.

Me: im tired. goes to sleep


	48. November 2nd 2006

November 2, 2006

2:22am

Me: oh shit...

Gaara: groggily what? go back to sleep. im tired.

Me: fine. go back to sleep and let me bleed all over you!

Gaara: say what? finally sees me clearly what happened?

Me: bloody nose.

Gaara: howd you get that? didja knock your head against something?

Me: nah. I just get them occasionally, and for no absolute reason.

Gaara:...well, I dont have anything to wipe it or anything...

Me: yeah, and the tissues are all the way in the bathroom. i look at him

Gaara: hn. thats a shame...

-I'm still looking-

Gaara:...What?

Me: I have to go get some, or in the morning, your going to have dry blood all over this already bloody pillow and on the sheets.

Gaara:...it'll come out.

Me: actually, no it wont.

Gaara:...frustrated sigh fiiine.

-I grab kleenex-

Gaara: there. Happy? Cause im not. now go back to sle-

Me: cant. I still need to take off the pillow case and replace it with a fresh one.

Gaara: oh for god- fine! get your damn pillowcase!

Me: i have to idiot! its HYGIENE (sp?) if i DONT change it, Ill have blood all over my face. Pehaps even in my hair. and i DONT want that!

Gaara:growls this is insane. its almost three in the morning now!

Me: and you sure arent a morning person.

Gaara growls again

Me: fine fine, im almost done anyway.

Gaara: youd better be.

Me: jesus your snappy! This is important, christ...throws pillowcase in basket there. its in the dirty laundry basket and we can go back to sleep now. and for ONCE we're in a godamn BED.

Gaara: dont yell. you'll wake them up.

Me: oh, and since when are you the responsible brother?

Gaara: glares they think were on the couch. i dont want to know their reaction when they find out we were in a bed this time.

Me:...ah. fine. good night.

Gaara: night.

2:45pm

Me: this is getting to be boring. When the hell do we get this off??

Gaara: 20th.

Me: damn.

Gaara: nods

Me:...

Gaara: i somehow blame you.

Me: what!? Why would you blame me?!

Gaara: because.

Me: oh, jesus.


	49. November 3rd 2006

November 3, 2006

Me: hi!

Gaara: why the HELL are you happy?

Me: cause.

Gaara: That isn't an answer.

Me: I say it is.

Gaara: you are so immature.

Me: am not! Just because I'm in a good mood doesn't make me immature.

Gaara: the fact that you say 'cause' is an answer because you say it is, is immature.

Me: what ever.

Gaara: O.o??? i still don't see why your happy...we still have 16 days until we get this damn thing off.

Me: I know. But if we keep on fighting, it'll take longer! So, if were at least in a good mood, or at least pleasant, it will seem to go by faster.

Gaara:...you and your stupid theories.

Me: Hey! Don't diss my theories!

Gaara: hn.

Me: Well...usually I'd be writing my stories now...but...this thing makes our hands so damn close together, I can't type.

Gaara: NOW you see how this is a bad thing.

Me: scowl bite me. ok, now im not happy

Gaara: good.

Me: you are not a people person, you know that?

Gaara: rolls eyes

Me: aaaaand...i really really need to get changed into my pajamas.

Gaara: looks at me oddly

Me: well, I'm tired of having to be in my normal clothes. I want to get into something more comfortable.

Gaara:...this will have been the first time you've changed since Temari accidentally shortened the chain, you realise that?

Me:...thinks for a minute...o.o...oh no...oh shit...

Gaara: oh yes.

Me:... . ...this is going to be...hard.

Gaara: call it hard if you want, I find it beyond difficult.

Me:...Well, you will promise that you wont look.

Gaara: of course i wont.

Me: promise???

Gaara: yes yes, i promise.

Me: good...wait...but our hands are so close together! How am I going to do this?? And when do YOU change?

Gaara: when your asleep.

Me:...and I dont wake up?

Gaara: you are an even deeper sleeper than me.

Me:...ah. well...I want you to keep your damn fist close, got it?!

Gaara: dont worry. I will.

Me: Hmph.

-After I get changed-

Me: I hate this.

Gaara:...

Me:, oh and U have no comment? what, you LIKE this?

Gaara: no.

Me: ok then...hm...hey, wanna read back on all my other entires?

Gaara:...fine, not like I have anything better to do.

Me:...heh, I can't believe Kankurou hasn't burned anyone, said eh, or anything like that!

Gaara: hn...Course, you know Temari's cooking still sucks.

Temari: I HEARD THAT!

Me: pfft. Ha ha, I remember how I had to wear a skirt for a dare. That was mortifying. yawn oh god, am I really that tired? what time is it?

Gaara: 10:41.

Me:...meh, Im tired. Im going to sleep...in the BED! not the couch.

Gaara: fine fine.


	50. November 5th 2006

November 5, 2006

Me: I feel sooo tired yawns hugely

Gaara: i can tell.

Me: i want to do something though! You and your stupid paper work! it takes HOURS!

Gaara: I know.

Me: It's so booooring! well, since your done for now, why don't we do something now? please?

Gaara: no.

Me: why not?!

Gaara: because.

Me: oh pfft. thats HARDLY an answer. I NEED to do something or ill go mad! all we do is sit on the damn couch! its like your sulking!

Gaara: you would be too.

Me: well, Im not! so, get over it! we have 15 days, and counting them down will make it seem longer. PLUS i am getting really sick of not doing anything. Im fourteen and I need to do something!

Gaara: you're a year younger than me. that doesnt mean you require more action than I do. usually, its the other way around.

Me: yes it does! I will bug you till you and I can do something, y'know that?

Gaara:glares yes, you go ahead and do that and see what happens.

Me: scowl you are such a sour puss.

Gaara??? oook...

Me: well, I cant think of anything else! I havent been able to read any books lately 'cause you dont want to, and if I get up to get something or do something, you pull me right back on the couch! I repeat, I am not your bitch!

Gaara: And I repeat, 'course you are.

Me: oh, bite me! i am so SICK of this!

Gaara: get over it.

Me: oh gee, thanks.

Gaara: no problem.

Me: sarcasm, idiot! swats him over the head

Gaara: what was that for?!

Me: 'cause you were being stupid.

Gaara: what?! No i wasnt!

Me: 'course you were. smirk

Gaara: your mocking me, aren't you?

Me: perhaps cheeky grin

Gaara: shakes head you're impossible.

Me: bite me.

Gaara: you've said that three times already, you know that?

Me: 'course I do...hey...

Gaara: what now?

Me: i realised you havent been telling me to go to sleep.

Gaara: what do you mean?

Me: well, I remember you usually telling me that I should be getting to sleep cuz I would get to sleep at quite an unreasonable hour, and youd say that i should really go to sleep now.

Gaara: dont need to. dont feel like saying it now.

Me: pfft. whatever.

-Click-

Me: huh?

Gaara: what was that?

Me: OMG! LOOK! waves arm around IT CAME OFF!!

Gaara: what?

Me: IT CAME OFF! IT CAME OFF! dances OMG YAY!!! ITS OFF! IM FREE!!!!  
Gaara: it is? looks at wrist..hn...really is.

Me: ITS OFF! ITS OFF!! ITS OOOOOOOOFFF!!!!! WAHOOOOO!!!

Gaara: quit yelling!

Me: THE HAND CUFFS ARE OFF!! THE HANDCUFFS ARE OFF!! WE'RE FREE!!!

Gaara: slaps me shut up. your annoying

Me: But, arent you happy? I am!(ow)

Gaara: hn. whatever.

Me????? fine. TEMARI!! runs off GUESS WHAT!

Temari: what?

Me: LOOK! shakes hand around in her face ITS OFF!! EEEEEE!! grinning hugely

Temari: it is? oh, wow. it really is.

Me: YEAH! KANKUROU! runs off again

Kankurou: WHAT?

Me: ITS OFF! THOSE FREAKING HANDCUFFS CAME OFF!! YAAAAH!

Kankurou: huh? really? ah, damn...

Me: YEAH! WOOHOO! runs off...again

Gaara: you just did a round of the whole house, you know that?

Me: i know. i dont care, because THEY CAME O-

Gaara: swats hand over mouth shut up.

Me: hmm pghfhm fmmphm.

Gaara: huh?

Me: pokes his hand

Gaara: fine. removes hand

Me: why arent you happy? Temari and Kankurou aren't either...am i the only one?!

Gaara: looks like it.

Me: I CANT BELIVE IT! IT CAME OFF 15 DAYS EARLIER! WOOHOOO!!! IM SO HAPPEEEEE!!

Gaara: omg! STFU! slams hand on my mouth again

Me: MOHHHH!!

Gaara: translation, ow.

Me: i dont understand. why aren't you at least content? like..i dunno, maybe a SMILE?

Gaara: snorts

Me: oh gee, that sure sounds happy to me. shiver

Gaara:?? whyd you shiver?

Me: im cold.  
Gaara: again?

Me: nods and shivers

Gaara: hey, you feeling ok?

Me: eh, im fine. coughs

Gaara: frowns you sure?

Me: im FINE! shudder

Gaara: liar.

Me: no, im serious! im just cold! coughs harder  
Gaara: hell your just cold.

Me: mm...now im hot...

Gaara: what?

Me: never mind. im cold again.

Gaara: what?! make up your mind!

Me: bite me! im FINE! shivers violently

Gaara: no, you know what? im taking you to see a doctor.

Me: NO! NO DOCTOR!

Gaara: what, you're scared of them?

Me: course I am! they got them long needle thingers and they stick popsicle sticks down yer throat! and they they they shiver like ta poke and prod at ya like your some pin cushion!

Gaara: your talking funny...

Me: i dont care! no doctor! stays put and coughs.

Gaara: i dont care. im still taking you. lifts me up

Me: PUT ME DOWN! NO! squirms

Gaara: quit moving. carries me like a sack of potatoes

Me: JESUS, MAN! NO! WHAT DONT YOU UNDERSTAND OF 'NO DOCTOR'?! EH!? NO NO NO!

Gaara: sigh

Me: coughs longer

Gaara: you seriously are sick.

Me: no im not. shudder and sneezes

Gaara: oh great, now you're sneezing.

Me: bite me! cough look! points at clock its 12! I should be getting to sleep, no? cough cough

Gaara: nope. not until you see a medic.

Me: NO! I need to be in bed now! cough shiver

Gaara: yes, AFTER the doctor says so.

Me: this is UNFAIR! UNJUSTIFUL!

Gaara: unjustiful?

Me: i cant think right. cough

Gaara: whatever.

-Little while later and we come back-

Gaara: and this all started when the handcuffs came off. jesus.

Me: hoarsly bite me coughs

Gaara: bed.

Me: dont wanna. shiver

Gaara: oh, god. here hands me blanket

Me: thanks.

Gaara: do you want me to tell Temari and Kankurou?

Me:...nu uh...temari might make me eat something like chicken noodle soup.

Gaara: thats for colds idiot. you have a fever.

Me: whatever. arent fevers supposed to make ya hot or something?

Gaara: do i look like a doctor?

Me: no, but your da Kazekage, you should know dis kinda your speaking weird again.

Me: cant help it. i feel funny.

Gaara: 'cuz your sick.

Me: whatever.

Gaara: stupid medic. didnt think he even knew his stuff. he gave you pills...thats smart. you need rest and wait till the fever breaks. not damn pills.

Me: i might need them. ya never know cough oh oh yay.

Gaara: what?

Me: Desert Rose

Gaara: sigh

Me: yay sighs then coughs then shivers...haha love it.

Gaara: I know.

Me: ugh. my body feels all sore.

Gaara: again, its cuz your sick.

Me: pfft. cough cough nya

Gaara: i remember you made me admit i liked that song.

Me: heh...its cause you did.

Gaara: noooo, its because you got the damn song stuck in my head from you singing it all the time.

Me: hee hee hee...cough cough hack

Gaara: jesus...it sounds like your getting worse.

Me: no im not. coughing fit

Gaara: uh huh.

Me: hn...how come you arent leaving? dad and mom usually stay for like a few minutes, then go do something or other.

Gaara: shrugs dunno. i dont have anything else to do

Me: dont you have like Kazekage stuff or whatever to do?

Gaara:...mmmyeah, but it can wait.

Me: hn. ok. sneeze and shiver...haha, another combo

-silence-

Me: so...coughs noisily

Temari: what the hell is that sound?? its been going on forEVER!! Oh...sees me Hasame?

Gaara: shes sick with a fever.

Me: am not! shiver

Gaara: yes you are.

Me: AM N- Gaara shoves thermometer in my mouth

Gaara: there. that'll make her be quiet.

Me: Mphm-

Gaara: keep your mouth shut! it'll screw up the readings.

Me: pouts

Gaara: why the HELL does she deny it?

Temari: no idea.

Gaara: i dont get it. somethings about her are just so complicated that i dont think even YOU, being a girl, would get it.

Temari: i know! but still...looks at me shes just weird...hey...helloo??waves hand in my face

Gaara:...hn...think shes gone to sleep.

Temari: hahaha. cute.

Gaara: cute?

Temari: shes still got the thermometer in her mouth.

Gaara: oh right takes it out god...look

Temari: holy shit man...

Gaara: 105...

Temari: thats ferenheit, right?

Gaara: nods and looks at me hope she'll be ok.

Temari: 'course she will...she always seems to pull through one way or another.

Gaara: hn...


	51. November 6th 2006

November 6, 2006

7:36am

Me:...yawn cough 'ello...where am i?

Gaara: you fell asleep here.

Me: hn...shiver

Gaara: still sick I see.

Me: no du-cough-uh. it doesnt take one night to make it go away.

Gaara: not by the looks of your tempurature last night.

Me: what was cough shiver it?

Gaara: 105.

Me: farenheit?!

Gaara: nods

Me: holy coughing fit shit, man.

Gaara: i wonder how you are now puts hand on forehead

Me: i feel shudders violently fine.

Gaara: hell you aren't. why the hell do you keep on saying you're fine?

Me: cuz I wanna be fine.

Gaara: so, your saying that if you belive your ok..then you will be?

Me: nods and coughs

Gaara: sigh you are such a weirdo.removes hand

Me: oh gee, thanks alot shiver

Gaara: no problem.

Me: sarccoughasm, idiot! attempt to whack him on the head, but fails miserably damn it, move closer.

Gaara: heh...nope. your arms are too short.

Me: no cough its because you're too far away. shivers violently

Gaara: sure.

Me: this is unfair shiver cough.

Gaara: at least that note of yours is technically still valid. it hasnt been a month yet to them.

Me: oh yeaaah cough i forgot. so i dont need a stupid doctors note, which that idiot didnt even give us.

Gaara: no.

Me: oh, where are those pills he gave me?

Gaara: on the fridge. why? i dont think you'll need them.

Me: i could cough can i see them?

Gaara: sure.goes to kitchen and hands them to me

Me: hmm...cough shiver Ib-eu-pro-phen (sp?). what the hell does that mean?

Gaara: do i look like a doctor?

Me: no. cough you kazekage tho.

Gaara: again, doesnt mean i know everything in the damn universe.

Me: i know shiver i know...im tired...

Gaara: go to sleep then.

Me: but i still wanna talk...falls alseep

Gaara: heh...knew it.

2:47pm

Me: ...nuh?...

Gaara: hello sleeping beauty...or maybe not the beauty part...

Me: huh? why? shiver

Gaara: take a look hands me mirror

Me: oh jesus...black bags under eyes, pale skin(paler than usual) and completely tangy hair aw man.

Gaara: yup.

Me: can you cough get me a hair brush or sumtin?

Gaara: hn...sure. gets one here.

Me: cough cough shudder thanks. attempts to brush hair, but arms are too weak from lack of use Ugh damn it shiver. I cant even brush my own hair...this sucks shiver ass. Gaara?

Gaara: hm? looks up from reading something

Me: can u help me?

Gaara: how so...

Me: can u brush my hair?

Gaara: looks at me oddly uh...

Me: please? cough

Gaara:...mmmmfine...sit up.

Me: I do so cough shiver i hate this...why did I have to get sick TODAY!? I mean, shudders violently we just got the damn handcuffs off YESTERDAY, and I get sick the exact same day? cough cough

Gaara: well, really, you got sick yesterday, not today.

Me: aaah, i dont care. shiver

Gaara: would you stop shivering? it makes your hair get all frizzy.

Me: i kinda cant help it!

Gaara: sigh i know.

Me: thank you. y'know, coughing fit you can kinda say sorry?

Gaara:...dont push it.

Me: fine fine. uuugh...shiver

Gaara: here.hands me yet another blanket

Me: mutters thanks. i feel like shit...shiver

Gaara: hn.

Me: oh and you have nothing to say?

Gaara: nope.

Me: oh. ok.

Temari: hey Hasame, you feeling any...Gaara? what are you doing?

Gaara: growls brushing her hair...got a problem with that?

Temari: uh, no. no, not at all. just wondering why...

Gaara: because shes too weak to do it.

Me: am not. hits him, but hardly does anything

Gaara: see?

Me: sigh rrrr...shivers violently

Temari: anyway, i take it you're not feeling any better, are you Hasame?

Me: shakes head

Gaara: hey.

Me: sorry. nope. not feeling any better. shiver

Gaara: listen, do you want it untangled or not?

Me: sorry! I can't help it! I'm literally buried underneath blankets and im wearing heavy clothes and im still shivering! I really cant do anything to stop it!

Gaara: sigh i know, i know.

Me: nuh...

Gaara: nuh?

Me: uh huh...nuh.

Gaara: cocks eyebrow...y'know what i mean ok then...guess you are stupid when your sick.

Me: hey. dont tease me.

Gaara: fine. there. done. took long enough.

Me: thanks cough shiver...uugh...I'll be right back...tries to get out of bed and falls damnit!

Gaara: god. helps me up where are you going?

Me: bathroom...i feel really sick.

Gaara: ok.

Temari: Kankurou?

Kankurou: yeah?

Temari: yeah, Hasame's really not feeling any better.

Kankurou: no? god...what are we going to do?

Temari: easy, keep her here till she's well.

Kankurou: oh that easy?

Temari: yup. Gaara's pretty much helping with everything.

Kankurou: yeessss, and we don't have to do anything.

Temari: jeez, aren't you the sympathetic one?

Kankurou: snorts i just don't want to get sick from her. Gaara's brave to even be near her.

Temari: hey! that was really mean, Kankurou.

Kankurou: im just saying...

Temari: saying what?! pulls out fan

Kankurou: nothing!

Temari: good...whats that?

Kankurou: what?

retching sounds

Temari: oh...aww, poor Hasame...I'm gonna go see her.

Kankurou: ok.

Temari: Hasame?

-from the bathroom-

Gaara: I recommend that she doesnt answer.

Temari: ah, i get the point.  
Gaara: god, what are you eating?

Me: nothing.

Gaara???? weird.

Temari: she hasn't eaten anything since two days ago. like, she didnt eat anything yesterday, and certainly not today.

Gaara: I know. just wondering if she'd eaten something before.

Temari: you should know! You've practically never left her since yesterday!

Gaara: snarls I was concerned, jesus. How was I supposed to know?

Temari: sigh fine. and kankurou sends his...sympathy to you Hasame.

Me: cough yeah right.

Temari: ok ok, fine, im leaving.

-Thud-

Temari: what was that?!

Gaara: she fainted.

Temari: WTF!?

Gaara: its fine! I can carry her, jesus christ. im just gonna wash her face.

-Comes out from bathroom after a minute-

Temari: god...she looks horrible.

Gaara: hn...might have to take her in again.

Temari: yeah , good idea. She FAINTED!? WTF is up with that?!

Gaara: lost too much bodily fluids?

Temari: snort Do I look like a doctor?

Gaara: --;

Temari: usually, id give some advice on how to help her, but looks like your doing fine.

Gaara: sarcastically thank you.

Temari: why were you in there anyway?

Gaara: had to hold back her hair. its gotten long.

Temari: ah. well, im going.

4:19pm

Me: uuuuuhhhnnnn...ew, i have a bad taste in my mouth...

Gaara: thought so. you practically threw up your entire stomach two hours ago.

Me: i did? oh yeah...bleh...tries to get out of bed and falls again damn...

Gaara: quit getting out of bed helps me up and puts me back in bed just tell me what you need. its stupid that you keep on falling out.

Me: fine. id just rather shiver get it myself.

Gaara: growls tell me what you need.

Me: water...something to get the taste out of my mouth cough shiver

Gaara: ok.

Temari: pokes her head in hey Hasame...your awake I see.

Me: nods

Temari: wheres Gaara?

Me: gone to get me a glass of water.

Temari: ah. i hope you can keep it down.

Me: huh? oh right. i think i can.

Temari: yeah well, you didn't have anything for almost two days, and you still threw up. so...

Me: hn. i think i can keep WATER down.

Gaara: hey, here.

Me: thanks alot.

Temari: so, anything new?

Gaara: Since two hours ago? nope. shes actually losing more colour.

Me: pauses from drinking I am?

Gaara: nods

Temari: hm...peers at my face yeah, i guess so. but hardly. but u can still tell.

Me: huh? quit looking shiver cough at me like that. im not some exhibit in a museum.

Temari: we know we know, we just need to make sure you dont die on us.

Me: AND WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! coughing fit

Gaara: dont yell.

Me: hoarsly fine. oo oo, yay

Gaara: what?

Me: Desert Rose.

Gaara: again?

Me nods and coughs

Gaara: good god sighs you really like that song, dont you?

Me: nods again and shivers

-silence-

Gaara:???...oh...she fell asleep again...heh.


	52. November 7th 2006

November 7, 2006

Me: nuh...hello...

Gaara: hn...you finally woke up.

Me: huh?

Gaara: youve been asleep almost the whole day.

Me: really?

Gaara: nods yeah, you fell asleep yesterday night, and its almost 12 now.

Me: oh...so it is...

Gaara: feeling any better?

Me: a little...cough just really cold...why am I all damp?

Gaara: oh! your fever must have broken.

Me: so...i get damp?

Gaara: no stupid, you sweat.

Me: oh...cough i see.

Gaara: hn. here sticks thermometer in my mouth

Me: scowls

Gaara: dont talk.

Me: sigh

-waits for about half a minute-

Me: mmph.

Gaara: dont talk. it wont read well.

Me: mpmhh! Mh gohmmma bhmp ichmp!

Gaara: huh? takes out thermometer

Me: i think im gonna be sick i said! falls out of bed and attempts to walk to bathroom

Gaara: again? helps me

-few minutes later-

Me: cough cough cough ugh...

Gaara: water i guess.

Me: nods

Gaara: you really aren't that strong yet, can you?

Me: shakes head

Gaara: sigh fine.

Me: thanks. is finished drinking

Gaara: no problem.

Me: sighs deeply and falls on bed i feel soooo worn out...it aint even funny.

Temari: yawn hey, wats all the noise?

Me: sorry Temari...

Gaara: she got sick again.

Temari: aw. sorry to hear that. But its past midnight and yeah, you get the point.

Me: mmmk...im going to sleep anyway.

Temari: ok, good night.

Me: mmnight. im gonna go to sleep, ok Gaara?

Gaara: fine with me. night.

Me: night.


	53. November 8th 2006

November 8, 2006

8:45pm

Gaara: I never did end up taking your tempurature, you know that?

Me: nods mm hmm.

Gaara: you don't care, do you?

Me: shakes head unn unn.

Gaara: sigh well, do you feel sick now?

Me: shakes head unn unn.

Gaara: ok, here sticks thermometer in mouth

Me:...nods

Gaara: you just don't feel like talking, do you?

Me: shakes head...pauses...then shrugs shoulders

Gaara: snorts nice.

Me:grins apologetically

-after about a minute-

Gaara: ok. lemme see it.

Me: wats it say?

Gaara:...squints 100. well, you went down 5 degrees, thats gotta count for something.

Me: i guess...i still feel real sick, but not as bad as I was before.

Gaara: hn good.

Me: now what?

Gaara: i noticed your not shivering anymore.

Me: really? goood. i haven't been paying much attention, haha.

Gaara: yup. i can see that.

Me: yeah...i havent been coughing much, and my fever's broken. i just keep on throwing up anything that i have...which i havent had anything except water.

Gaara: maybe stomach flu or something.

Me: hn, yeah.

Gaara: hey, you havent been sick since last night, you think you could eat something? You seriously look really really thin, and not in a good way.

Me: uh...yeah, ill try.

Gaara: ill ask Temari what i should give you. one sec.

-leaves-

Me:...i can just talk to myself, that'll work.

Kankurou: really? that must be fun, ya skitsofrenic (sp?)

Me: oh, hey kankurou. havent seen you in a while, seeing as you never come in here.

Kankurou: eh, i just dont wanna get sick, y'know?

Me: nods yeah, i understand...somewhat. Temari and Gaara come in here.

Kankurou: im not crazy grins

Me: oh, haha, very funny.

Gaara: ok, she said you might wanna try just...ginger ale and crackers. was looking at a list  
Me: you needed a list to just to remember those two things?

Gaara: slight scowl well, seeing as your now being sarcastic, you must be getting better.

Me: eh heh.

Gaara: one more second, ill go get it. you might wanna try walking and stuff again. Kankurou, your helping her, got it?

Kankurou:...eeeeh fine.

Me: jeez, i feel so loved.

Kankurou: whatever. Get up. I wanna see what you can do.

Me: god, you make it sound like im doing a physical test or something. gets out and nearly falls over

Kankurou: hold up! grabs arm

Me: snorts figures. I really havent walked around in a while...well, unless you count the times i try and make a dash for the bathroom...but I havent done that by myself.

Kankurou: Gaara?

Me:nods ugh...i feel so dizzy now. wobbles

Kankurou: dont tell me your gonna be sick again.

Me: nuh...dont think so. prob from laying down a lot then getting up suddenly. all the blood rushes from your head. unstable.

Kankurou: god, you sure know alot, dontcha?

Me: shakes head and chuckles not alot, really?

Gaara: got it.

Me: ok thanks. falls on the bed again

Gaara: hands me tray of a glass of ginger ale and small plate of crackers She said to stir the drink so there wouldnt be any bubbles in it to upset the stomach.

Me:...laughs sorry, it sounds funny when you say 'bubbles'.

Gaara: why?

Me: your not the type to say 'bubbles'.

Gaara: hn. just eat.

Me: smirks ok.

Gaara: so, why'd you decide to come in now, Kankurou?

Kankurou: eh, no reason. she seemed to not be coughing and i figured shes getting better. plus, she hasnt run to the bathroom yet, has she?

Gaara: shakes head hn, glad.

Me: nods yeah. frowns i dont want to eat anymore...can i save it?

Gaara: yeah sure...at least you ate something.

Me: yeah i guess so. goes to put tray on side table, but loses grip damnit!!

Gaara: relax, its fine.

Me: no its not! I just made a huge mess on the floor! starts tearing up

Gaara: hey hey, its fine! dont start crying, you dont need to!

Me: b-but I hate this! I c-can barely hold up the d-damn tray, let alone walk! starts crying

Gaara: Hasame! this isnt neccessary! You would just...ugh! Relax! This isn't a huge deal!

Me: y-yes it is!

Gaara: no its not. Ill just get a cloth and clean up the pop. it isnt that big of a mess.

Me: b-but it's all over the floor!

Gaara: when its spread out. if you clump it together, its not big.

Me: I-I guess. sniff

Gaara: sigh you didn't need to cry, you know.

Me: i just felt really weak and I felt like I couldn't do anything. sniffs again

Gaara: its only because your sick. when your better, youll be fine, ok?

Me:nods and wipes eyes ok.

Gaara: you really didn't eat all that much...what, like two crackers and a couple of sips?

Me: something or other.

Gaara: hn. goes in kitchen and grabs cloth, then cleans up the ginger ale there, see? not a big deal.

Me: ok i get it.

Gaara: good. cleans up crackers

Me: sighs heavily and falls back on pillows im so tired all of a sudden...

Gaara: crying does that to ya.  
Me: hn...ugh...jumps out of bed and pratically hits the wall, but makes it into the bathroom

Gaara: wow...what, it wasn't even 5 minutes since she ate.

Kankurou: im just gonna go-

Gaara: hold it. hands him the cloth and the crackers

Kankurou: what am i doing with this?

Gaara: scowls

Kankurou: oh fine! takes it and stalks off

-retching sounds-

Gaara: oh, good god...

Temari: hey Gaara...where's Hasa- hears noises oh.

Gaara: yup.

Temari: what happened? did she eat the crackers and stuff?

Gaara: yup.

Temari: and she STILL got sick?

Gaara: yup.

Temari: scowl do you say anything else besides 'yup'?

Gaara:looks at her yup.

Temari: sighs and shakes head

Me: cough cough uugh...-thud-

Gaara: oh no. runs to bathroom

Temari: oh, dont tell me...

Gaara: yup.

Temari: fainted?

Gaara: yu-  
Temari: enough!

Gaara: fine, jesus. carries me to bed why does she do that? its only been once where shes gotten sick and is still conscious.

Temari: no idea. i guess shes a fainter.

Gaara: interesting...

Temari: i mean, she must faint alot.

Gaara: hn...whatever. well, now we know we just dont feed her any food till shes better.

Temari: well, thats really smart! yeah, lets starve her to death!

Gaara: you have any other ideas?

Temari:...keep giving her water.

Gaara: snorts yeah, thats such a better plan than mine.

Temari: well, at least were giving her something!

Gaara: fine fine.

10:07pm

Me: uuhnn...bleh...

Gaara: hello.

Me: what happened? my head hurts.

Gaara: you fainted again

Me: i did? im sorry.

Gaara: hn. you dont need to be.

Me:...oh...

Gaara: what?

Me: i just remembered something...i really dont know why i did now, but...remember the day I left? something like the 15th of july

Gaara: course i remember. wasnt exactly pleasant...well...except...no nevermind.

Me: what do you mean? you said 'except', like one thing wasnt unpleasant...im going to read back then.

Gaara: NO! snaps laptop cover down

Me: HUH? why?

Gaara: you dont need to know.

Me: course I do! its my journal! i can read back on it whenever I please!

Gaara: just not that one though, ok?

Me: no, not ok! I want to read it and remember what had happened!

Gaara: no you dont! ill recap. you were telling me that you had been listening to sad songs and you made this account on IMVU. then you said you werent going to talk to us anymore, and left.

Me:...hm...for some reason, i feel like theres more to it...ugh what was it??

Gaara: that was it.

Kankurou: slylyoh really??

Gaara: you! We dont need you here now! you can go.

Kankurou: Hey Hasame, I'll help. right after you left, Gaara told us that you werent coming back, then you suddenly appeared a-

GaarA: shut up! covers Kankurous mouth with sand

Kankurou: AMM MUU MIPHEM MIIM!

Me: huh?...I came back?...and...oO... . i remember now...

Gaara: you do?

Me: uh huh...so, that was the not unpleasant part of me leaving...hm?

Gaara: what? no.

Me: smiles sneakily i remeeeember, I remeeember. hee hee...

Gaara: scowls and blushes you should be asleep now. Its 10:08 now.

Me: soooo, you found that pleasant, eh?

Gaara: asleep. now.

Me: you liiiked it, you liiked it!

Gaara: NOW!


	54. November 9th

November 9, 2006

Me: tee hee

Gaara: scowls now what?

Me: i remeeember, I remeeember.

Gaara: oh would you shut up already! act sick!

Me: you really did like that, didn't cha?

Gaara: what? no.

Me: 'course you didn't

Gaara: would you just leave me alone? drop it already!

Me: nuh uh uh!

Gaara: DROP IT!

Me: fine fine!

Gaara: well, i see your feeling ALOT better, no?

Me: yup

Gaara: wanna try and eat again?

Me: nah, im not hungry.

Gaara: alright. i think i should take your tempurature again, just to make sure...sticks it in my mouth

Me: hmpf.

Gaara: no talking.

Me: rolls eyes

Gaara: so...lets see...you were sick 4 days in a row. is that some sort of record?

Me: shakes head

Gaara: well, for having a fever, then having the stomach flu. not anything else besides that, i mean.

Me: shrugs shoulders

Gaara:ok, let me see it now.

Me: wassit say?

Gaara: still 100...or maybe 99.3...its close together, anyway.

Me: hm...maybe we should ask Temari

Gaara: I can see it fine!

Me: I meant, we should ask Temari if I'm well enough and stuff.

Gaara: oh. ok. be right back then.

Me: Kankurou!

Kankurou: what?

Me: dont worry, im not gonna hurl on you. i feel bunches better.

Kankurou: oh good. enters

Me: your just too funny.

Kankurou: eh...whateva.

Me: haha...fuunnny...

Kankurou: ya think?

Me: no.

Kankurou: oh.

Gaara: yeah, she says that its still a bit high, but its ok. you sure you dont wanna eat?

Me: eeeh...yeah im sure.

Gaara: ok then.

Temari: hey Hasame. yeah, its ok, just take it easy, ok?

Me: ok. hey...i was reading back on the day we got those freakin annoying handcuffs off. i wanna know why none of you were happy (besides me that is) when they came off. How come?

Kankurou: ehh...well, y'see...

Temari: its kinda like this...

Kankurou: we were sorta hoping...

Temari: y'know...

Me:...huh?! And why arent you answering Gaara?

Gaara: hn. didn't seem that big of a deal.

Me: pfft. yeah right! it was HUGE! we hated those handcuffs, right!?...Gaara? Right?

Gaara: huh? oh yeah, right.

Me: looks at him oddly ooook...anyway, you two! jabs at them

Kankurou and Temari: eep!

Me: what were you two REALLY thinking when you slapped those things on us!? hmmmm??

Temari: errm,...

Me: omg, you might as well come right out and say it, y'know?

Kankurou: sigh fine... so,...Temari will explain!

Temari: What?!

Me: SOME ONE EXPLAIN NOW OR I WILL HURT THEM!! cough cough argh.

Temari: FINE! k, we were hoping that we coulda gotten you two together by doing that! DONT HURT ME! cowers

Me: ...oO...soo...you did that...just to...??? WHY COULDNT YOU HAVE DONE IT SOME OTHER WAY!? THAT WAS FUCKING EMBARRASSING AND UNECCESSARY, YOU REALISE THAT, DON'T YOU!? cough cough i cant yell anymore.

Kankurou: NO! it was just a spur of the moment thing!

Gaara: you two...sigh

Temari: well-well, you remember the day you came back in september?

Me: yeaaaah...what about it?

Temari: well...here, ill recall the conversation.

_Me: Hell yeah. Im the one who broke up with him. Pfft...i need someone more stable with me. I swear, sometimes hes worse than Greed._

_Kankuro: who?_

_Me: never mind. Id like someone who...i dunno...would over-protective be asking too much?_

_Temari: suppose not..._

_Me: hm. Yeah,. some on like that._

_Kankuro: interesting choice of words..._

_Me: cocks eyebrow aaaand whats that supposed to mean?_

_Temari: oh, nothing, nothing..._

Temari: and then that other time after your retreat thinger...

_Temari: god, your never gonna find a guy._

_Me: hey! i can find my guy on my own, my own way!_

_Temari: and hows that?_

_Me:...shit, i dont know._

_Temari: haha. knew it. you need help._

_Me: no i dont. I dont need a guy right now crosses arms_

_Temari: quit pouting. Fine, do it your own way._

_Me: thank you._

_Temari: what is your way anyway?_

_Me:...uh...just...being myself and not trying to get any guy until they come to me?_

_Temari:..smooooth._

_Me: gee, thanks. pouts plus, good looks aren't all that. I also need him to be willing to love me like i would to him! If he doesnt, and just wants a fling, Ill be the one to kick him in the ass. _

_Temari: interesting...glances at Gaara_

_-I'm not paying attention-_

_Me: i want a person that really wants to be with me until our loves burned out. not if he finds some other girl thats hotter than me (and im not saying i am) and just wants her for her looks, then leaves me for her. He's really really gotta love me, you know?_

_Temari: yeaaah, i know..._

_Me: sigh hell like I'd find a guy mature enough and willing enough for some one like me._

_Temari: eh...I'm sure you'll find some one..._

_Me: you think?_

_Temari: oh yes. yes._

Me:...so THATS what you were talking about! i thought you were acting a lil weird when I got onto that subject.

Temari: yeah, y'know...

Me:...you two are in for a serious pounding, you know that? im better now, and we dont have them damn handcuffs on anymore, riiiight? maniacle grin

Temari: ARGH!  
Gaara: hn...

Me: huh?? dont you wanna get VENGANCE on them, eh? eh? looks at Temari and Kankurou with crazed look in eyes

Gaara: not really.

Me:...looks at him suspiciously from what i have been gathering, Gaara...Im starting to think you really didnt mind being handcuffed to me 24/7. is this true?? were you only putting on an act like you didnt like it for me? huh? huh?

Gaara: what? sweat drop i never...I mean,...no!

Me:,...cocks eyebrow oook then, whatever you say. question though...for you two. jab

Temari and Kankurou: eep!

Me: how long have you been listening in on our conversations? i mean, ever since I actually started writing?

Temari: proudly oh everyday

me: glowers

Temari: oops.

Kankurou: you puffed-up bragger.

Temari: sorry...

Me: I CANT BELIVE IT!! cough i really should stop yelling...Why wont you guys leave us ALONE!

Temari: because we dont trust you! Your both at the ages where they fall in love and go on dates and kiss and make out sometimes! there is such thing as teen pregnancy, you know?

Me: EW! NO! I am NOT that type! and i dont think Gaara is either! You should know that! I really dont think teen pregnancy is really smart. so, NO i will NEVER do that! at least until im married, if you will.

Temari: pfft. yeah, get married while your still a teenager.

Me: WHAT!? no WAY! when im READY! got it?

Temari: fine fine!

Me: ewwww...man, just EW. i cant belive you two would think of THAT especially! shiver tooooooo sick for me.

Kankurou: we kinda cant help it!

Me: uh, yeah you can. you just...stay away from the door...walk away if you have the temptation...go find something constructive to do...all that stuff.

Temari: i dont think so.

Me: LISTEN! if you think that stuff and eavesdrop, whyd you even handcuff us in the first place? i mean, if you dont want that kind of stuff to happen, why try and get us together, eh?

Kankurou:...oh...looks at Temari i dont know really...

Temari:...mmm...FINE! it was really my idea!

Me: why?

Temari: Because you two look sooo KAWAII together! sparkly eyes

Me: oO recoils in disgust seriously woman...get yourself a hobby or something.

Gaara: oO same reaction

Temari: what? you two dont agree?

-we look at eachother-

Me: nope.

Gaara:...

Me: right Gaara? noooo?

Gaara: hn. shrugs shoulders  
Me: OH MY SHIT!

Kankurou: oh my shit?

Me: er...kinda a mix of oh my god and holy shit...i was thinking one thing and said another and mixed them. OO OO YAY!  
Gaara: wait..i know that reaction...

Me: Desert Rose

Temari: now really, why do you like that song so much?

Me: is happily swaying with song, and ends up talking without thinking because it reminds me of someone huge grin...then realises what I just said and looks around horrified oops...i mean...  
Temari: HA! WHO does it remind you of? EH? EH?

Me: sighs and scowls im not saying! hmpf!

Temari: oh you are SO SAYING! Or i will take the words RIGHT OUTTA YOUR MOUTH!

Me: dont you manipulate my unspoken words! Un!

(Gaara: un?...where have I heard that before?)

Temari: ooooh, just WATCH me! I bet that it is Gaara which that song reminds you of!

Me: DOES NOT DOES NOT! I CANT HEAR YOU! cranks up music

Temari: SEE! YOUR STILL PLAYING THAT SONG!

Me: NOPE NOPE! UN!!! covers ears CANT HEAR YOU!

(Gaara:...I cant quite place where I've heard that!)

Temari: YES IT DOES YES IT DOES! AAAADMIT IT!

Me: NO WAY!

Temari: YES WAY!

Me: NUH UN!

(Gaara: looks at me suspiciously...lightbulb)

Gaara: OMFG!!

Me: WHAT!?

Gaara: have you been hanging around that Deidara character!??!!?!?!?

Me: Dei dei-kun? 'course i have. hes awesome! And Sasori-danna. they are seriously wickedly fun! 'specially Dei dei-kun. he makes the BEST clay figures! he even made one of you! which i thought was funny, i mean snort how could he if hes never seen you, right?

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara:...OO!! you really dont know do you?

Me: know what?

Kankurou: y'ever wonder HOW Gaara got Shukaku removed?

Me:...uhh, sometimes...why?

Temari: stunned ok, well, you know what the Akatsuki is right?

Me: pfft. 'course i do.

Temari: well, they kinda kidnapped Gaara, killed him by removing Shukaku, then Chiyo-san ressurected him by giving up her life.

Me:...dies Wait...what?

Temari: dont make me repeat that all again.

Me: stares at Gaara in terror NO WAY!?! OOOOOH i am SO gonna talk to that Deidara!

Kankurou: pfft, what ever happened to Dei dei-kun?

Me: ignores him WHOA MAN! this is soooo weird! i am gonna give them a piece of my mind. growls

Gaara: oO...quietly well, that got us off the topic from before...

Me: im hungry.

Gaara: i figured youd be sooner or later. you really havent eaten properly in 4 days.

Me: hn. can i scan the fridge?

Temari: be my guest.

Me: chii ! ok.leaves

Kankurou: chii?

Temari: dont think we should ask...shes getting weirder and weirder with each passing day.

Kankurou: well stretches we finally got the answer we were looking for all along, right sis?

Temari: grins yup.

Gaara: what answer? for what? what?

Temari: oooh nothing grins

Gaara: tell me...now. looks menacingly  
Kankurou: we finally found out you two reaaaallly DO like each other! and that wish you two made a while ago really confirmed it too, eh?

Temari: haha yeah! that really gave us a huge hint!

Gaara: argh! what?! Bangs head on wall this wasnt supposed to...ARGH!

Me: wasnt supposed to what? comes in with apple, eating it and looking at everyone confused

Gaara: grumbles they got their answer...

Me: what answer? for what? what?

Gaara: snorts

Temari: sigh we shoulda waited till you were in here too...anway, we finally figured out that you two actually like each other...like, 'like' like.

Me: ...drops apple...looks at Gaara...back at Temari and Kankurou...calmly picks up apple, walks out to hallway where no one can see me

Temari: what is she doing?

-Suddenly, apple flies out of the hall way and smacks the wall, making it break into loads of pieces

Kankurou: WTF MAN?! OO!!! topples over in surprise

Me: this wasnt supposed to...AARGH!! bang

Temari: she hit her head on the wall, didnt she?

Kankurou: gawd, even the same reaction! except for the apple thing...what wasnt supposed to what anyway?

Me: IM GOING TO BED! GOOD NIGHT!

11:58pm

Me: sniff Gaara?

Gaara: Hasame? whats wrong?

Me: sob I-I keep on thinking of...of...hug

Gaara: whats up? why are you crying?

Me: I keep on t-thinking of Oliver...cries  
Gaara: Hasame...

Me:...sob its s-so unfair...i-it's been almost two m-months now cries

Gaara: calm down...its ok. hesitantly hugs back

Me: doesnt answer except crying


	55. November 12th 2006

November 12, 2006

Me: YAY! Everythings back to normal! I'm well, we don't have those stupid handcuffs on, and I have my sleeping problems where I only get like 2-4 hours sleep a night! SUUU!!!

Gaara: (su?) and, the sleeping problem is a good thing, how?

Me: dunno. i kinda missed it. I used to luv staying up late into the night, typing or drawing like i used to do in the summer. guess what ill be doing at night during christmas?

Temari: HASAME!!!  
Me: what? ill be typing or drawing the night away like i used to! im so HAPPYY!!

Temari: ah. ok. hmpf. i still will be liste-

Gaara: you do, you die.

Temari: bah. old threat. flicks wrist

Me: well, i never gave you any threats, but i could act impulsivly if you annoy me any further. maniacle grin

Temari: oO...leaves

Gaara: acting impulsivly? how would you act?

Me: pulls out chain saw, still crazy grin

Gaara: hn. creative.

Me: thanks tosses it im bored though...i dont know what to talk about.

Gaara: how bout just not talking.

Me: oh really, thanks alot!

Gaara: i meant literally. we dont have to talk y'know.

Me: oh...oh i see. yeah i guess.  
Gaara: shrugs shoulders your choice.

Me: well, i wouldnt mind just not talking for a while...its actually nice when theres silence.

-silence-

Me: ok im sick of silence! BRING ON THE NOISE! WOOT! ooo ooo yay

Gaara: Desert Rose.

Me: yup!

Gaara:sigh

Me: ow, my back hurts from leaning against the wall...(note to self, walls are hard) im getting all cramped up again.

Kankurou: i remember you saying that once before, remember? wiggles eyebrows

Me: oooooh, you pervert. slaps yawn im getting tired. this seriously wasnt even long, but i have school tomoro (argh! bomb the school! grabs atomic bomb heh heh heh...)

Gaara: alright then. good night

Me: night


	56. November 13th 2006

November 13, 2006

Me: HIYA SU!

Gaara: su? er, nevermind.

Me: i am so STOKED!

Gaara: oO; ?!

Me: nothing

Gaara: your hyper.

Me: no way! im not! im just in a good mood! ya got a problema with dat!? HM?!

Gaara:...sweat drop never mind.

Me: good!

Gaara: you have multiple personailties.

Me: I DO NOT! RAWR! OMG!

Gaara: what????

Me: I WISH I WAS A MOUSE!

Gaara: (this is beyond oO)

Me: wouldn't it be awesome!? no no no! wait! Better yet,...wait for it...A CAT! SUUU!! NO! EVEN BETTER! A RACCOOOOON!!! YEAAH!

Gaara: (again, beyond oO)...are you smoking something?

Me: what? nope. why'd you ask?

Gaara:...no particular reason.

Me: hm...my dad asked yesterday if I was taking drugs. i dont know why. he said i was spacing out alot and i was forgetting to do stuff...thats how i usually am! Jeez...

Gaara: usually on drugs?

Me: NO! I meant im usually spacey and forgetful! thats how i am! im trying to change it (the forgetfullness, not the spaciness. i luv spacing out ).

Gaara:...oookk...im sorry, but you really are starting to freak me out now. you really arent acting like you usually do...

Me: i know.

Gaara: OO???? theeeeen why are you acting like this?

Me: 'cuz.

Gaara:...question mark  
Me: omg i wanna draw. bye! poof

Temari: hey Gaara, was that just Hasame?

Gaara: in a stupor

Temari: uh...ill take that as a yes...


	57. November 14th 2006

November 14, 2006

Me: hiya ! Eww eww guess what!

Gaara: ...what?

Me: i made a series of drawings that sorta tell a story if ya read em in order. the girl is the ages 6, 9, 12, 15, and 18.

Gaara:...whyd you do that?

Me: thats like asking a cat why they clean themselves by licking themselves.

Gaara: ...uh...forget it.

Me: anyway, i luv the age 6!! shes sooo KAWAII!!!

Gaara: ok, im sorry, but you are really not yourself! you are all...grimaces perky and stuff.

Me:...(..) i dun get it.

Gaara: heaves frustrated sigh and slaps forehead

Me: i dunno! i feel if im like this, ill be able to feel as happy as i was back in 7th/8th grade!

Gaara: is it working?

Me: no.

Gaara: thought so.

Me: but im trying!! I'VE GOT SERIORITY DANG NABBIT!!

Gaara: do you even know what seniority means?

Me: no.

Gaara: hn. thought so.

Me: raaawwr! i feel so icky! ive got a HORRIBLE head cold man!! well, it feels like it...

Gaara: ohhh...kaay...

Me: _ Cultivate your hunger before you idealize,_

_motivate your anger, make them all realise_

_climbing the mountain, never coming down_

_Break into the contents, never falling down_

_My knees are shaking like I was 12_

_Sneaking out the classroom by the back door_

_A man railed out me twice though but I didn't care_

_Waiting is a wasting for people like me_

_Don't try to live so wise_

_Non't cry 'cause your so right_

_Don't dry with fakes or fears_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end..._

Gaara: wats that? thats a new one.

Me: Wind... i like it alot. it makes me relax...alot...and makes me think and stuff...i do all my best drawings from that particular song.

Gaara: you do? (ive also noticed your not hyper anymore...goood.)

Me: yeah...and im glad for it...ah-..er, nevermind.

Gaara: what?

Me: nothing.

Gaara: growls Hasame...

Me: fine..sigh my two best friends are sorta fighting...

Gaara: sorta fighting?

Me: well, Noah, my one best friend, said that Aya's (my other best friend) drawing of Sasuke made him look like a girl. (noahs rule thinger about opinions is an honest one, even if its brutal) and Aya got all upset, and now shes not friends with him anymore...Its really really hard! I love to hang out with both of them, alot! and now she hates to even be in his presence! i mean, HONESTLY! I can barely handle this! (and BTW, its only been two days)

Gaara:...looks like you have a problem on your hands.

Me: of course i do idiot! and your certainly not helping much!

Gaara: hell, i dont know half of what your talking about.

Me: pouts fine.

Gaara: well, you havent done that in a while.

Me: what?  
Gaara: pouted.

Me: oh...yawn and stretches im tired. im going to bed.

Gaara: ok night.

Me: night.


	58. November 15th 2006

November 15, 2006

Gaara: are they still fighting?

Me: i cant tell, truthfully...pfft...ive given up trying to get them to be friends again...Check this out! holds up hand

Gaara: what?

Me: look at my nails!

Gaara:...theyre black...so?

Me: look CLOSER! whats on them!

Gaara: squints...my kenji. In red.

Me: uh huh! my friend Natalie let me borrow this nail kit thinger and i did this myself! isn't it awesome!  
Gaara: yyeeeaah...soo...was that the only design or whatever in the kit?

Me: nah, there was other stuff, but i liked this one.

Gaara:...isss there a particular reason WHY you chose that one?

Me: uh...nope!

Gaara: scowls im sure there is...

Me: nuh un! shakes head vigourously

Gaara: growls fine. be that way.

Me: i was reading back on my first entry...

Gaara: again?

Me: yes! and I realised that Kankurou and Temari have become more sassy with our threats...wonder why...

Gaara: theyre probably getting bored of the same thing...day after day after day...threat after threat you know..

Me: hn. yeah i guess...we gotta think up something different.

Gaara: like what?

Me: hell, i have NO idea. im the doer, not the thinker.

Gaara:...ooohh kaay...

Me: well, doer isnt a word...i do stuff, not think them up, that better?

Gaara: doesnt matter. hey, you dont hug me anymore...

Me: yeah...

Gaara: hn.

Me: what, are you disappointed? you look disappointed! You ARE disappointed, aren't cha! YA ARE YA ARE!

Gaara: oh stfu woman!

Me: fine. i guess i am not liking touching anyone anymore...all the physical contact makes me all uncomfortable and stuff.

Gaara: yeah? why did you do it before?

Me: dunno. i didnt mind it back then.

Gaara: oh.

Me: oh! random fact! my name means pearl!

Gaara: huh?

Me: yeah. my birthstone may be a ruby, but my name means Pearl! like the stone! aint that weird?

Gaara: uh...not really...

Me: yeah, so...i read somewhere that your name means death or something... i cant remember.

Gaara: i dont study my own name's originality.

Me: hm. yeah, if thats it, and then the kenji on your forehead means love of course, so then in the end, if you put it all together, its i love death. right?

Gaara: could be. why bring it up?

Me: i just thought of it.

Gaara: ah.

Me: i feel really talkative today...

Gaara: like usual...

Me: but i dont have anything to talk about.

Gaara: now THATS unusual.

Me: yeah...oh, i got a new topic then. christmas.

Gaara: christmas?

Me: yuppers. course...you DO know what christmas is, right? (seeing as you didnt know what halloween was...)

Gaara: yeah, i know what it is...what about it?

Me: im asking for a lotta manga! manga manga manga! and if i can fit it in, pocky!!!

Ed: OH OH I WANT SOME!

Me: go away! kicks him back

Gaara: who the HELL was that?

Me: oh, no one special. so, what are you asking for christmas?

Gaara:...something...

Me: like what?

Gaara: just something.

Me: come on, what is it? can ya give me a clue at least? i told you what i was asking for! puppy eyes  
Gaara:...grr...alright, one hint, got it?

Me: nods vigourously

Gaara: alright, its something special to me. I may have it already, but i dont wish for it to leave. at all.

Me:...awww come ON! thats a horrible hint! how the hell can i guess! EWW EWW LETS PLAY 20 QUESTIONS!

Gaara: oh god...fine.

Me: ok, this is for your christmas wish. is it a place?

Gaara: no

Me: animal?

Gaara: no

Me: thing?

Gaara: no

Me: ok then, must be a person...hm...

Gaara: this might actually take you a while...

Me: huh? (was deep in thought)

Gaara: nothing.

Me: ok, are they tall?

Gaara: snickers no.

Me: hn...ok theeen, are they male?

Gaara: im not saying the sex.

Me: awwww! fine. do they wear skirts or dress or something of that sort?

Gaara: nope. never seen them in one...well...except maybe once...nevermind.

Me: grrr...this is hard!! ok, have you been with them long?

Gaara:...define long.

Me: ok...um...how about 7 months?

Gaara: exactly.

Me: really? ok, so...i guess it couldnt be your siblings...  
Gaara: no.

Me: ok. (i seem to be saying ok alot, arent i?) how about...aah...rawr...oh! do they have long hair?

Gaara: yes.

Me: grr...oH! TEMARI! (i know it couldnt be her, but im curious about something)

Temari: what!

Me: come here!

Temari: what is it?

Me: take your hair out.

Temari: why!?

Me: ive always wanted to see how long your hair was!

Temari: oh. ok. takes out elastics

Me: wow...its like my hair was before. short.

Temari: does this answer your question?

Me: yup. thanks

Temari: ok bye.

Me: yup later.

Temari: by the waaay...what are you two doing anyway?

Me: im playing 20 questions with him so i can find out his christmas wish! because he won just come out and TELL me!

Gaara: smirks  
Me: all he did was give me a stupid hint.

Temair: ooh, i wanna help, wat was the hint?

Me: it was that it was something special to him, and doesnt want to go away ever.

Temari:...looks at Gaara shit thats a horrible hint!

Me: thats just what I said!

Gaara: heaves sigh

Temari: so, what have you found out so far?

Me: well, its a person, long hair, hasnt worn a skirt except one i think, hes known for a while, and theyre not tall.

Temari: oO...looks at Gaara :o...huge grin

Me: ew ew! Did you find out what it is! what is it!?

Temari: oooh, i think you should find out for yourself...snickers

Gaara:...wide eyes Temari...

Temari: dont worrryyy!

Me: come ON! tell me! this is so unfair...EWW EWW YAY!

Gaara: sigh Desert Rose...

Me: not this time! Perfect.

Gaara: huh? wats perfect?

Me: no the song. Perfect by Simple Plan. huggles Pierre lol.

Gaara: oO???

Me:_and now i try hard to make it I just wanna make you, proud._

_Im never gonna be good enough for you I cant stand another fiiight..._

_And nothings alright!_

_'Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry I can't be, perfect_

_Now its just too late, and we cant go back I'm_

_Sorry I can't be, perfect_

_Nothings gonna change the things that you said_

_and nothings gonna make this right again_

_Please dont turn back I _

_Cant belive its hard just to talk to you_

_But you dont understand_

_Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry I can't be, perfect_

_Now its just too late, and we cant go back I'm_

_Sorry I can't be, perfect_

_Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_Im sorry i cant be_

_Perfect_

_Now its just too late_

_And we cant go back Im_

_Sorry i cant be_

_Perfect._

Gaara:...

Me: its sad song...and everytime, i get this little tug in my heart...its so weird, dontcha think?

Gaara: hn. yeah.

Me: uh huh...anyway! back to the game! lets see what ive gathered...well, im guessing its a girl, right? EWW EEWW!!

Gaara: what?!

Me: you LIIIKE someone, dont cha? dont cha? eeeeeee!! who is it!? tell me tell mee!!

Gaara: HUH?! (is totally taken back)

Me: come oooon! whos she!? do i know her? whats she like? is she nice? if i dont already know her, when can I meet her?! WELL?!

Gaara: oO???? (is still taken back)

Me: oh for crying out loud! Speak man SPEAK!

Gaara: uh..uh uh..y-you know her...quite well...

Me: yeaaah?

Gaara: shes n-nice...she can be aggressive...often...but is very pretty...

Me: cool! tell me more damnit!!

Gaara: hold on there! uh...she is funny...she bugs me...alot...but has good intentions...did i say shes aggressive?

Me: yeah. ya did.

Gaara: o-ok...oO...

Me: well?!?!?!

Gaara: WELL WHAT?! (is under a lot of pressure)

Me: whats her name idiot?!

Gaara: uh...uh...i dont think i should say her name,...

Me: WHY NOT!?! (is freaking out from anxiousness)

Gaara: NO REASON! STOP FRAKING OUT ON ME!

Me: duuude...chiiillll...

Gaara: fine! You chill first then!

Me: i am chilled...im cool...

Gaara: fine!

Me: WHATS HER FRIGGIN NAME DAMNIT! I WILL SHOVE YOUR SAND DOWN YOUR THROAT IF YA DONT!

Gaara: OO!!!! OK OK OK!!

Me: OOOOOOOOOHHH DAAAAMMMMNIIIIT!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Gaara: WHAT?!

Me: i gottta go beeeeeed!! damniiiiit! i am soo PISSED! Tell me her name now! now!

Gaara: uh...PEARL!  
Me: huh?

Gaara: er...yeah yeah, her names Pearl!

Me: oh, thats a pretty name! when can i meet her? (make it quik)

Gaara: uh...whenever you like! nervous laugh  
me: hm...ok...night! poof

Gaara: yeah yeah,. night.

Temari: appears behind door smoooth one, lil bro.

Gaara: oh shut up.


	59. November 17th 2006

November 17, 2006

Me: hiya. sorry i didnt write yesterday. i was drawing.

Gaara: again?

Me: yup...anywhooo i was thinking last night...

Gaara: About what?

Me: what you were telling me about this girl. Pearl, you said, right?

Gaara: flustered uh...what? oh y-yeah! what about her?!

Me: dont get all worked up! its fine! i was just wondering if I could meet her.

Gaara: o-oh...i see

Me: is that a problem?

Gaara: Er, no! i dont think...oh yes there is! there is! you uh, cant meet her.

Me: why not?

Gaara: because...erm...because...

Me: because why?

Temari: heya you two!

Gaara: (oh thank god)

Me: hey. oh guess what!

Temari: what?

Me: my friend, Aya (who is no longer fighting with Noah. YAY!) came up with this idea thinger about all of us five having powers. Five meaning Aya, Me, Natalie, Alana and Amber. so, our powers are: Natalie, Duplication; Alana, Earth; Amber, Fire (amber, ember, y'know); Aya, Nature and me, sand.

Gaara: sand?

Me: you heard me. sand.

Gaara: ...odd...

Me: pfft. whatever. anyway, i drew us all and theyre AMAZING! i luv them to death! and im just writing a story! its completely imagination, not a fan fic and im very proud of it.

Gaara: hn. ok.

Me: yeah. so im happy i cant wait for them all to read it! i wanna know their opinions. anyway, i gotta go to bed night!

Gaara: night.


	60. November 18th

November 18, 2006

Me: hi! sorry yesterdays entry was so short! i was so caught up in writing it, that I didnt even write what I wanted to say.

Gaara: what did you want to say?

Me:...i dont remember.

Gaara: --;

Me: yeah yeah, whatever. anyway, i had to work 8-4 today! it seemed like i spent my whole day there!

Gaara: ah yes, your eight hour shifts you were telling me a bout one day...

Me: yeah. i hate them when their in the middle of the day, because then i feel like ive wasted my whole day at work and i want to do so many other things when its still light out. and as you see, winters coming and therefore, shorter days and longer nights.

Gaara: hn.

Me: and that means longer nights for me to stay up!! yay!! but only during the winter break im so anxious for that! oh, on the 23rd, we have a trip thinger to the ice rink. we get to watch the student vs. teacher hockey game or go skating.

Gaara: what are you doing?

Me: skating. i cant skate good enough to save my life, but i hate hockey.

Gaara: why?

Me: because its mostly "Look! The puck!" Whack.

Gaara: snorts

Me: and footballs like that also. "That guys got the ball!" Dog pile.

Gaara: nice.

Me: i only like soccer (yeah!) basketball, baseball, lacross(to play not watch), swimming, and volley ball. Beach volleyball though. better to play in the sand than on the ground.

Gaara: huh? whys that better?

Me: because. is funner and i like the feel of sand on my skin. and i would hurt like hell if you dive for the ball stomach first and you land on hard floor.

Gaara: ah. yeah. that would.

Me: yup. plus, you don have to wear a baggy tshirt and shorts and knee pads and stuff. all you can wear is like a bathing suit or something. (damnit, my 'T' isnt working...it keeps on sticking damnit!)

Gaara: bathing suit?

Me: uh, yeah. a skin tight bodysuit that is water proof and that you swim in. you know what a bathing suit is!

Gaara: 'course i do.

Kankurou: heh heh heh...I BET HED LOOOVE TO SEE YOU IN ONE, HASAME! wolf wistle  
Me:...can i kill him?

Gaara: be my guest

Kankurou: NO! DONT GET NEAR ME! Hasame, Im warning you! DONT! PUT DOWN THAT CHAINSAW! I MEAN IT! I HAVE CAT LIKE REFLEXES!

Me: heh heh...cat man...

-Explicate violence...well, this hasnt happened in a while-

Me:

Gaara: pretty graphic stuff there.

Me: yeah. im proud of it.

Kankurou: gurgle

Me: haha. your such a perv, Kankurou.

Kankurou: biiiiite meeee...

Me: can i set this wet cat that is very pissed on you?

Kankurou: NO! NO MORE CATS DAMNIT! gets up and runs

Me: da fuck????

Gaara: shakes head

Me: anyway, back 2 what i was saying earlier. we started with me skating. yup. im going to make my own coat. it'll look like yours.

Gaara: like mine? you mean my coat?

Me: yup. except itll be fleece or something warmer.

Gaara: hn. cool.

Me: yeah. i...DAMNIII! IM so angry at his letter! i's won work!

Gaara: what letter?

Me: T! is no working properly! anyway, im so done writing for onight.

Gaara: alright bye.

Me: bye


	61. November 19th

November 19, 2006

Gaara: so, is your t working yet?

Me: yeah, NOW its working. i dont know why it wouldnt work yesterday. i literally had to POUND my keyboard. i actually put my whole knuckle on the damn thing

Gaara: heh heh...

Me: this wouldnt have anything to do with you...wooould it?

Gaara: huh? no!

Me: hn. fine.

Gaara: are you still making that coat?

Me: well, when i said the idea, i didnt have anything to make it with. but know i have the black fleece, the deep red lining (which feels like satin! mmmmm! so soft) and i got the zippers. they were all the exact length i wanted them! i was like, YAY! inwardly though. i didnt say that aloud, or ppl would think im crazy.

Gaara: but you already are.

Me: shuuut up. ooo oo yay  
Gaara: desert rose?

Me: nope. its by Axelle Red. its called Sensualite. its french.

Gaara: ah yes. you and your french langugage.

Me:_ j'aime j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, toute tes gestes endouceur. Lentement, dirige, sensualite. Heu stop un instant, j'aimerais que ce moment ici pour te fais t'affablire. Ta sensualite._ I love it such a great song.

Kankurou: hey hey hey, what were you singing?

Me: a song.

Kankurou: aaand what song would that be?

Me: Sensualite.

Kankurou: da fuck woman?!

Me: its a french song!

Kankurou: even MORE suspicious!

Me: hits him over the head with random heavy object SHUT UP. i like the song. you got a problema wit dat??

Kankurou: OW OW NO! Leave me alone! OW!

Me: fine. now, go.

Kankurou: grumbles fine.

Me: i cant belive they still do that. i mean, its been what, 7 months since ive been with you three? they should really get over their stupid idea. its getting really annoying and i wish i could just...what are you doing?

Gaara: (is holding a remote) looking for the mute button. clicks it at me

Kankurou: BURN!  
Me: oO? ok, thats it. snatches remote and flings it at Kankurou

Kankurou: ACK! DUCK!  
Temari: where? can i cook it? remote whacks her in the head

Me: OOPS! IM SORRY! YOU WERE CAUGHT IN THE CROSS FIRE!

Temari: cross fire my ASS! picks up a spatula

Me: oh, havent seen that thing come out in a while. ACK! DONT COME NEAR ME! hides behind Gaara DONT LET HER HURT MEEEEE!

Gaara: sighs you cry baby.

Me: bite me. even you fear her...wrath shviers

Gaara: her wrath my ass. looks at Temari...mmmmmok maybe a little bit!

Me: snickers thought so.

Gaara: oh yes, hows that story thing about you and your friends having powers going on?

Me: oh really good. im on the third chapter.

Gaara:...really? i figured youd be on like the 12th chapter or something.

Me: oh haha, very funny. i'm writing it this time, not typing.

Gaara: oh...still though.

Me: i also had work this weekend. and it was like 8 hour shifts each one. thats more than half my day i spend at work. so, go easy on me.

Gaara: alright, alright.

Me: so ill write for a while. night!

Gaara: good night.

Me: by the way...

Gaara: what?

Me: 35 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!!!! WHEE! ok night.


	62. November 20th 2006

November 20, 3006

Me: yay, coreen just handed me a package of pins! now i can work on my coat! wheee!

Gaara: hn. good for you.

Me: yup! anyway, ill write more tonight. laters!  
Gaara: that was quick.

5:14pm

Me: ok im back.

Gaara: ookay that was quick.

Me: yeah i know. i just needed to lay out the fabric, and now i gotta wait till dad gets home. hes gonna help outline myself on the fabric with the pins, and then i do the rest. oooh my fingers are coold!

Gaara: why?

Me: i dunno. theyre always cold.

Gaara: even in the summer?

Me: nods

Gaara: no kidding?

Me: yup. just the tips usually, but when my whole finger gets cold, its hard to type correctly.

Gaara: looks like your doing fine.

Me: i keep on backspacing the stuff.

Gaara: oh.

Me: ooh, im gonna read back!

Gaara: sigh

Me: heh heh...'member the day the handcuffs came off? that was great

Gaara: hn. then you got sick.

Me: ah yes...and i said NO DOCTOR! yet, you carried me there, you idiot.

Gaara: well, you needed to see him, even if he was a complete dimwit.

Me: still. pouts OH! HAHAHA!!

Gaara: what??

Me: you know that note thing? remember that i sent in saying i was 'sick' when we were handcuffed?

Gaara: ...vaguely...yes...

Me: well, its now over! its been exactly a month! hahaha!! thats funny! XD

Gaara: oh yeah, i guess it is. hn.

Me: yuppers! lol!

Gaara: no lol.

Me: oooh, you sour puss. lols are fun.

Gaara: no lol.

Me: grins LOL!  
Gaara: snarls no. l.o.l.

Me: oooh fine. i gotta go. supper time.

Gaara: alright. bye

5:50pm

Me: okie doke, im baaaack.

Gaara: again? go away already! we dont want you here!

Me: oh haha, very funny.

Gaara: hn. anyway, wh-

Me: 34 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!  
Gaara: huhhh?!

Me: buuuh...i dunno. im not that anxious about christmas. OOH! OOH!

Gaara: what?!  
Me: oh i was thinking about that girl Pearl! remember? i asked if theres a girl ya like and u said Pearl? remember? remember?

Gaara: wha-? o-of course i remember!

Me: anway, im gonna read back on that day...

Gaara: no dont! too late

Me: heeey...hold up a minute...WTF? hurriedly scrolls up What is this???? my random fact...my name means pearl, remeeeember?

Gaara: y-yes

Me:...That's such a cool coincidence! Her name may be Pearl, and my name MEANS pearl! thats wicked!

Gaara: oh. (is relieved)

Temari: oh my god, Hasame, you are _clueless_...

Me: huh?

Temari: oh nothing.

Me: oookay...im just gonna...uh...i dunno! i dunno wat to do now. im soooo bored...

Gaara: just please, dont resort to anything that may get you killed. (like hugging me)

Me: sure sure, whatever.

Gaara: you certainly are laid back today, arent you?

Me: eh, i guess so. id look at clouds or something...or work on my coat...but im kinda stuck on it.

Gaara: how?

Me: well, i want to attach the arms on separatly, so they look like an actual coat, not a hand made one, and since theres a lining on it, and ive made two parts (of the back and of the front) i dont know how to sew it all together without screwing it up or something. and ive got to make the sleeves. and thats hard since i dont have a mesuring tape. oh, and i gotta figure out how to make the zipper go down about half way instead of the full length, then split it at the bottom so it gives me leg room to walk around, y'know?

Gaara:...no...i...don't know.

Me: oh.

Gaara: i have no idea whatsoever about what you are talking about.

Me: oh, you were a great help.

Gaara: i have no idea about this sewing or whatever.

Me: fine. i get it. your a guy. guys dont sew. especially not you.

Gaara: i didnt think so.

Me: pfft. anyway, i finally have an idea for my story! im so happyyyy! everyones gonna diiiieee, everyones gonna diiiieee

Gaara: what was that?

Me: huh? oh nothing bye!

Gaara: huh? alright then...bye


	63. November 22nd 2006

November 22, 2006

Me: hello.

Gaara: hows that coat coming along?

Me: scowls...horribly.

Gaara: that bad?

Me: nods OOWWW!

Gaara: WHAT!?

Me: stupid CAT!

Gaara: ok, im lost.

Me: he began using my knee as a scratching post. he like dug his claws in slowly and pulled them out again. argh.

Gaara: snickers

Me: not funny! ill set him on you! SIC HIM JACK!

Gaara: DA FUCK!? (hissing kitten pounces on him)

Me: AHAHAHA! now look whos laughing!

Gaara: hes pathetic.

Me: huh?

-the kitten is attacking his foot-

Me: oh...stupid cat.

9:17pm

Me: ARGH! I HATE MY LITTLE BROTHER!

Gaara: why?

Me: Haley, (remember her? shes the one that drew pictures for me in grade 8) we have been sending notes to each other through Ben, and we've been doing it for weeks. and then, Ben lost my note that was supposed to be sent a while ago, and i gave him a bit of a hard time, and he started getting all snotty and decided not to sent the notes between us anymore.

Gaara:...so? couldnt you sent an email or something? or phone her?

Me: i cant get her email or phone number because i wouldnt be able to ask her by note, as Ben won't deliver the notes anymore.

Gaara: oh.

Me: yeah! and mom now taking his side in saying im bullying him into doing this, but he offered to deliver the notes in the first place! I hate them both. and now mom says that im not even paying attentions because im writing here while shes talking. but i can hear her while im doing this. i can focus on both things. but shes all like oh no you cant! its impossible! and i really can! i can pay attention to almost three things at once and ive done it MILLIONS of times before. i am SO pissed.

Gaara: hn. fascinating.

Me: are you even paying attention?

Gaara: no.

Me: GRR! i am BEYOND Angry now damnit!! anyway, sending notes with our drawings on them is way funner. and bens just taking that away from us for his own reasons! its so selfish!

Gaara: im just here to listen to you rant.

Me: yeah, well that sorta helps. sigh now, even more do i wish you guys were real. i would just love life if that happened. i could leave my family behind and just live my own life with my friends in Konoha (Aya wants to live there) and I'd love to live in Suna. I wish it so much sometimes my heat hurts.

Gaara: snorts well, this is as close as your going to get to this being real.

Me: i know. i know. im gonna do something creative.

Gaara: like what?

Me: stare at the ceiling.

Gaara:...that sure sounds creative.

Me: alright. good night.

Gaara: night.


	64. November 24th 2006

November 24, 2006

Me: sorry i didnt write yesterday. ill recall what happened. i went skating.

Gaara:...thats it?

Me: pretty much. went to school as usual, but we could wear whatever we wanted instead of the uniforms. yay. anyway, it was pretty much a waste of time. i cant skate and i fell thee times and each time on my knee. so, now its swelled and is blue and purple.

Gaara: descriptive.

Me: yup. sigh and i have to work tomorow..isnt there going to be ONE weekend where i DONT work? jesus!

Gaara: looks like no.

Me: yeah yeah i know. mom only gave me ten minuted to write, so that sucks. i wanted to write more on my story, as i finally have an idea.

Gaara: bummer.

Me: yeah...you really arent helping my situation.

Gaara: i know.

Me: sigh well, ill write a few more words here, then get on my story. kk?

Gaara: yeah.

Me: oh, look what my kitten did to me! i was picking him up, and my little brother did a really loud noise or something, and it freaked Jack out, so he jumped out of my arms so fast (he hasnt been declawed yet) and scratched me right on my wrist! i was thinking 'holy shit man that was close!'

Gaara: nice. does it hurt?

Me: not much...it just stung. but at first, i didnt notice it. then i saw it as i was putting on my gloves.

Gaara: ow...i dont like your cat.

Me: i know i know. hes a nuisciene. (sp?) great. now my brother said me typing was loud. like it never been a problem for him before!

Gaara: can i kill him?

Me: no. mom would then kill me.

Gaara: damn...

Me: can i kill your brother and sister?

Gaara:...um...  
Temari and Kankurou: NO!

Gaara: growls fine. no you cant.

Me: damn... im gonna work more on my story. night!

Gaara: night.


	65. November 25th 2006

November 25, 2006

Me: well, its one month til christmas. whoopy. so, anything new with you?

Gaara: not really...nope. nothing.

Me: meh.. i went to work...as usual...and then when i came back i had sometime to myself at home, then mom and ben came home and we stayed till like 5 o clock or something, then mom suggested we go see a movie.

Gaara: what one?

Me: Happy Feet. its about this penguin who cant sing-

Gaara: wait. its not that penguins cant sing, its that they DONT sing.

Me: let me finish. anyway, this penguin cant sing and all the others can, so he find that he likes to dance or whatever. and theres this whole conspiracy with the fish disappearing and the elder blames the dancing penguin who goes off to find out where the fish are disappearing to.

Gaara: sure sounds like one FASCINATING film.  
Me: good story line, but it was too funny because Robin Williams was in it. hes hilarious. anyway, he finds out the humans were taking it and he communicates with the humans by dancing and he saves the penguin race.

Gaara:. wow...ookay, like I care.

Me: you should! well, then again, it is an animated movie. but it was funny.

Gaara: hn.

Me: you should see it. id like to see you laugh.

Gaara: i...dont think so.

Me: yes.

Gaara: no.

Me: YES!

Gaara: what would i find intersting about dancing and singing PENGUINS?!

Me:...they're cute?

Gaara: snorts so?

Me: you know what? your pissing me off now, so you ARE going to see the damn movie!

Gaara: jesus, calm down! what is your problem!?

Me: nothing.

Gaara: hell like it is.

Me: ITS NOTHING, OKAY!? Jesus christ!

Gaara: oO? something is definitly up.

Me: bug off.

Gaara:...Temari!

Temari: what?

Gaara: something is seriously up with Hasame. care to talk to her?

Temari: sure. Hasame? wanna chat?

Me: no.

Temari: 'scuse me?

Me: i said no.

Temari: but we always used to talk.

Me: NOT FREAKING TODAY!

Temari: whoa...someones seriously pissed.

Me: RAWR! attacks

Temari: GAK! GAARA! STOP HER!

Gaara: sighs and grabs me with the sand

Me: let me go. now.

Gaara: or what?

-Kankurou comes in just at the...wrong moment-

Kankurou: guys, i have this awesome story. ok, once upon a time-

Me: Shut up! throws a shoe at his head

Kankurou: OO!...--... There was this PMSing chick named Hasame that had a thing for Gaara...

Me: kills him

Kankurou: twitch ow.

Me: youre all out to get me, arent you?

Gaara: oh yes, and right now, we're in the middle of a conspiracy to rise against you and stalk you until we make your life a living hell, and just when you think its all over, we do it all over again.

Me:...bite me. im gonna draw. disturb me, and i will kill you. dont tempt me.

Gaara: fine.

Temari: she seriously is PMSing though. seriously.

Me: THATS IT!

-violent content, not suitable for young...or old ages-

Kankurou: thats disgusting. ow.

Gaara: you both look like a bloody pulp.

Temari: ow.

Me: pant pant you swivles around to Gaara dont make me hurt you glares

Gaara: ill just watch from a distance, thank you.

Me:...dont watch me.

Gaara: fine, ill stare at you.

Me:...dont stare at me.

Gaara: what can i do then?

Me:...die.  
Gaara: ouch.

Kankurou:..heehee, buuuuuurrrrn.

Me: see, if you werent already dead, id kill you. good NIGHT.

Gaara: night...oo


	66. November 26th 2006

November 26, 2006

Me: heello.

Gaara: are you perhaps, in a better mood than last night, per chance?

Me: maybe...why, why do you care EH!?

Gaara: guess not.

Me: what was that?

Gaara: nothing.

Me: hmpf. fine. i am in a slightly better mood than yesterday, but not by much. growls

Gaara: i can tell. why the hell ARE you like this?

Kankurou: raises hand desperatly OOO OOO I KNOW! PICK ME!! PICK ME!

Gaara: oO?! (da fuck man?) o...kay, then. Kankurou.

Kankurou: sing song voice cuz its that time of month agaaaaiiiiin, that time of month agaaaaiiin!

Me: CAN IT! smacks him with a rubber chicken You. Are. Annoying!

Gaara: huh?

Kankurou: yeah ha! I betcha it iiss!! No wonder she was all pissed off yesterday!

Gaara:...But it's not until next week. (this doesn't make any sense)

Kankurou: what??

-Gaara is checking a calendar, his finger on the day of the new moon-

Kankurou: smacks his forehead nooo, i mean its like the same thing Temari gets.

Gaara: oh...looks at me OOOH! O.O

Me: dont look at me like that.

Temari: same thing as who gets?

Kankurou: I was talking about Hasame.

Temari: oh...what does she get that I get? what are you talking about.

Kankurou: you know...whispers in her ear

Temari: ooooohhh...I get it. No wonder she was all pissed off yesterday!

Kankurou: sigh thats what I said.

Me: shut up. I am not happy.

All: we can tell.

Me: sigh im bored. i dont wanna talk about it anymore. and i dont feel like drawing...and its past 12:30 am...and i gotta get up at like 7 tomorow...joy. omg! i found a new song! so good!

Gaara: what is it this time?

Me: Yura Yura!

_YURA YURA to yuganda sora e_

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke_

_Zutto soba ni itta kara_

_Aita sukima ooki sugite_

_Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji_

_Matte dare ga sabishii_

_Mirarenai machi de naiteru nara_

_Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai_

_YURA YURA to yuganda sora e_

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke_

_Konna ni mo chikazu ni kanjiteru_

_Futatsu no omoi_

Gaara:..short.

Me: yeah well, I could only find the opening version, not the full length one. aaand i should really be going to sleep. i need to get up in the morning to have a shower. so good night!

Gaara: night.


	67. November 27th 2006

November 27, 2006

Gaara: WTF IS THAT NOISE!?

Me: my step mom is vaccuming with the 'new' vaccuum.(sp?)

Gaara: WHat?! I didnt hear you!

Me: I SAID, MY STEP MOM IS VACUUMING!

Gaara: jesus, you dont have to yell.

Me: -smacks forehead- my hands are cold again.  
Gaara: again??

Me: expect it.

Gaara: hn.

Me: why do you always say 'hn'?

Gaara: its a mix between whatever and no comment.

Me: oh...now i know. still, i dont like it

Gaara: hn.

Me: grr.

Gaara: OH MY GAWD! ITS SO FRIGGIN LOUD! IT TURNED OFF FOR A MINUTE!

Me: I know. -sigh-  
Gaara: WHAT!?

Me: I SAID I KNOW!  
Gaara:...WHAT?

Me: I SAID THAT I SAID I-...FORGET IT!

Gaara: FINE! BE THAT WAY!

Me: ALRIGHT THEN! QUIT YELLING!

Gaara: oh, its off again.

Me: expect it to turn back on again in a few minutes. we're gonna go hoarse if we keep on yelling.

Gaara: yeah, well, thats your problem.

Me: its yours too -pouts-

Gaara:...hn. guess it is.

Me: wow...do you know how long ive been writing to you guys?!

Gaara: how long?

Me:...one sec...-is counting on fingers, tongue poking out in concentration- Almost eight months i think.

Gaara: seven -sigh-

Me: oh...close enough.

Gaara: you were off by 30 days.

Me: What EVER!

Gaara: oo...getting preppy again.

Me: oh. thanks. ARGH! SHES VACUUMING IN MY ROOM NOW!  
Gaara: WHAT!?

Me: -smacks forehead-

Temari: What the HELL is that noise?!?!? Its driving me mad!

Me: my step moms vacuuming.

Temari: WHAT?!  
Me: NO IDEA!

Temari: OH!  
Gaara: -smacks forehead-

Me: theres a lot of forehead-smacking going on...

Temari: WHAT?! SOMETHING ABOUT A HUNDRED MACKIES?!

Me: -smacks forehead-

Kankurou: hey! HEY HASAME!  
Me: WHAT!?  
Kankurou: WHY'S YOUR FOREHEAD RED?!  
Temari: i think shes the Avatar.

Me: -smacks forehead- this should be called the Forehead Smacking Special Edition...OMG! MAKE IT STTTOP!  
Gaara: jesus, dont yell Hasame...

Me: oh. shes done. anyway, only something like 23 days till christmas or something. yay...OH! I AM SO doing a Christmas Edition on Christmas eve and day! DATTEBAYO!

Gaara: (the fuck?) sure then...you do that...-shifts further away-

Me: yeah! that'll be cool! i am so doing that. OMG! SHE WASNT FINISHED!! SHES DOING IT AGAIN!  
Kankurou: DOING WHAT!?  
Me: VACCUUMING!  
Kankurou: oh. i can fix that easy. -pulls out plug-

Jennifer: HEY! YOU PLUG THAT BACK IN OR I WILL SO KICK YOUR BUTT LITTLE MAN!  
Kankurou: FINE FINE! HEY! PUT DOWN THE VACCUM! ILL PLUG IT BACK IN! ACK! -vaccuum is chucked at him-

Me: whoa...WAhaha!! Ok, shes done. hey Temari, I havent seen you cook in a while.

Temari: nane? oh, i just cook for their supper.

Gaara: yes...she still does...-shiver-

Temari: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!?

Gaara: NOTHING! NOTHING!

Temari: good.

Me: hey, Gaara. I'm surprised you were still up that late last night. Why?

Gaara:...dont know. Just didnt feel very tired.

Me: hm...ok. Oh oh, good song alert! Enter Sandman by Metallica!

Kankurou: eh? Sandman? that wouldnt have anything to do with-

Me: No.

Kankurou: Suuuure it doesnt. -snickers-  
Me: -chucks boomerang at him-

Kankurou: A BOOMERANG?!

Me: not just any boomerang. HIRAKOS! (sp? you know, Sango, from InuYasha... that gigantic boomerang thingy)

Kankurou: ACK! OW! OW! OW! -the weapon hits him around the head repeatedly- OW! OW! OW!

Me: well -sigh- that got rid of him. Now...-looks at Temari insanely-

Temari: I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING YET!  
Me: right. but you will soon.

Temari: no i wont.

Me: sure. sure you wont. oh, im writing down the lyrics cuz its so DAMN good! i dont know if theyre correct or not, so bear with me

_Say your prayers_

_It's a wand_

_Don't forget my son_

_To include everyone_

_I tuck you in_

_All within_

_Keep you free from sin_

_'Till the Sandman he comes_

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_Off to Never Never land_

12:05am

Me: sorry for not finishing the song. i had to go out to go get floppy disks...which wont work.

Gaara: why?

Me: stupid computer.

Gaara: ah.

Me: my my, I really should be going to sleep...But im not tired...but i gotta get up to have a shower...so i really ought to...i dunno...  
Gaara: just go to sleep.

Me: ok night.

Gaara: night.


	68. November 29th 2006

November 29, 2006

12:33am

Me: my entries are getting shorter and shorter, i swear...

Gaara: they are.  
Me: sarcastically gee, i havent noticed.

Gaara:...are you listening to..that song again?

Me: yeah? i fall asleep to it every night. why?

Gaara:...hn.

Me: coome ooon, tell me. why do you care?

Gaara:...no reason.

Me: pfft. i feel really hot for some reason...like, you know how im always cold?

Gaara: yeaaah...

Me: well, its winter now, and the tempurature isnt even up that high. like, 16 degrees celcius or something. and i feel uncomfortably hot.

Gaara:...snarls dont tell me your getting a fever again.

Me: no im not. at least...-feels fore head- i dont think so.

Gaara:...rolls eyes  
Me: nevermind, my skins getting cold again..and im sleepy. so, goodnight.

GaarA: alright, night.


	69. December 4th 2006

December 4, 2006

Me: ITS SNOWING! ITS SNOWING! THERES LIKE A FRIGGIN FOOT OF SNOW!! SNOW SNOW SNOW!!  
Gaara: SHUUUUT UP!  
Me: NO WAY! IM SO FREAKING EXCITED! I CANT BELIVE IT! IVE BEEN WAITING FOR SNOW FOR SO FRIGGIN LONG ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY!  
Gaara: youve been waiting for snow just as long as any other kid. now, SHUT UP!

Me: I cant! in too excited! im so amazed! its so beautiful outside... and this is only the night time. oooh i wish everyday looked as beautiful as this night...

Gaara: you okay, your eyes are glazing over.

Me: im perfectly fine. its just so lovely outside...if i wasnt in my pjs id go outside right now, just to be in the snow. i dont care if id freeze my ass off, its just too pretty.

Gaara: dont do anything stupid...like always..

Me: hey! anyways, im tired. night.

Gaara: another short one. night.


	70. December 23rd 2006

December 22, 2006

Me: wow...I am so so so

Gaara: DAMNIT! WHY DO YOU KEEP ON FORGETTING?!  
Me: GOMENASAI! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!! PLZ FORGIVE ME! I've been so BUSYYYYY! falls to his feet IM SOO SORRY!  
Gaara: ill let you grovel a bit.

Me: bite me. Oooooh man im soo sleepy.

Gaara: why?

Me: because it's raining out, and I get so tired...

Gaara: why dont you go to sleep then? obvious answer...  
Me: because i want to talk to you!! No duh! its been like 20 days since ive last talked to u! and that makes me very sad. so im making up for it!  
Gaara: joy.

Me: speaking of joy...I saw this evil glint fanfiction, that I find very, very entertaining.  
Gaara: fanfics are never good.

Me: oh dont worry. its nothing like that...evil grin

Gaara:..your beginning to worry me.  
Me: well, its part of a series called 30 ways. And well, just as the title implies, the authoress has conducted a series of stories on how to annoy each character of Naruto.  
Gaara:...my worry is rising.  
Me: So, I saw one that said 30 ways to Annoy Gaara. and I thought Oh wow! I should try some of these!  
Gaara: no. dont you da-  
Me: Number 4. Hug him looks at him already done that a million times. Number 5. Tightly...Yeah, did that!  
Gaara: I dont think you should be re-

Me: NUMBER 14. Exist.  
Gaara: youve done that.  
-enters Kankurou-

Kankurou: hey Ha-

Me: CAT-MAAAAAAAN!!  
Gaara and Kankurou: oO?!  
Me: eh heh he hheh...-begins to giggle madly-

Kankurou: what in the world is wrong with her?  
Gaara: fanfics.

Kankurou: ah...-backs away and runs-

Me: Number 15...-reads...stiffles a laugh, begins to giggle, then warps into a full out roar of laughter-

Gaara: WHAT!? WHAT IS IT?! -pushes me aside and reads-...-look of horror slowly dawns on him-

Me: O-Oh!! Th-this s-stuff is pr-priceless! AHHAHAHAHA!! Shove over! -sits next to him- So, 15. Sell his...stiffles laughter yet again  
Gaara: don't say it.  
Me: fine...hey hey hEY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! NO! DONT BREAK MY LAPTOP!  
Gaara: give me one good reason why...  
Me:...I wont do number 15. Promise.

Gaara:...-scrutinized me-

Me: SERIOUS!  
Gaara: fine.

Me: aheeeem. Number 16. Tie strings around a bunch of June bug's legs, and then tie them to Gaara's hair. -slowly rotates head to grin evilly at Gaara-

Gaara: dont you even THINK about it. or i will kill you.

Me: fine. huffs Im tired. i gotta go to bed.

GaarA: fine. night.


	71. December 24th25th CHRISTMAS SPECIAL 06

December 24th 2006, 11:22pm

Me: How's my favourite Sand Shinobi going?! hugs tightly  
Gaara: the fuck woman?!

Me: im just in a good mood! dangerous tone dont spoil it.  
Gaara: fine. fine i wont. as long as you dont read those stupid fanfics.

Me: I cant promise that. i love them!  
Gaara:...sighs forget it.  
Me: well, in about...38 minutes, it will be christmas morning. And even though i should really be asleep because (i dont want to ruin it for ppl that believe in santa) "Santa" comes, ill still be awake. so i dont have long to write. but this will be an entry that has both the 24th and the 25th in it! its a christmas special!  
Gaara: hilarious.  
Me: ya think?  
Gaara: no

Me: shammit.  
Gaara:...EH?  
Me: eh heh...THANKS KHAZIA! LOVE THAT WORD! ahem its just a word I came across and whenever I use it, mom doesnt give me the sharp 'dont swear around your brother/aunt/grandma/grandpa/uncle' look. She gives me a 'wtf did you just say?' look. which is better, because I get that look alot.  
Gaara: no wonder...  
Me: whatever. OMG! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!  
Gaara: -jumps- What?!  
Me: STAY RIGHT THERE! -dashes off, leaving Gaara behind in a cloud of dust-

Gaara: -cough- we really should dust around here...  
Me: OK BACK! -pant pant- here!! -places poorly wrapped gift in front of him, wrapped in newspaper from last year-  
Gaara:...uh...thanks? whats with the wrapping?

Me: oh, I couldn't find any wrapping paper, and I didnt want to give it to you as it was. so, i improvised. and im sorry im not a very good wrapper. i try. but failed miserably.  
Gaara:...er...that's...ok. Aren't I supposed to wait till tomorrow?  
Me: mmmmmmmmmI supppose...BUT OPEN IT ANYWAY!  
Gaara: -jumps again- alright...-tentativly opens it, and im bouncing on my seat anxiously-  
Me: Come oooon, open it already!  
Gaara: jesus, i'm the one receiving it and your the excited one?

Me: your not one to get excited.  
Gaara: 'course...course...-finally opens it and pulls out...-  
Me: well?  
Gaara:...-frowns uncertainly- you...sewed up my bear.  
Me: i fixed him! he was all torn and falling apart, I thought you'd appreciate him back in one piece! What do you think?  
Temari: oh hey Hasam-...Is that?!  
Me: it is!! It's Gaara;s christmas present!  
Gaara:...um...  
Me: all you have to say is thanks!  
Gaara: thank..you.  
Me: your welcome! .  
Temari: thats realy thoughtful if you Hasame! And...honestly...I didnt think you could sew that good.  
Me: eh he heh...-mumbles something about having to go through a whole box of bandaids and hold up hands to reveal them covered in the bandages-  
Temari: awww! hug her!  
Gaara: WHAT?!  
Temari: you heard me. Hug her! Everyone does that when they recieve a nice gift and they appreciate it.  
Me: um...techincally, i dont do that either unless they force me to. well, not techincally force..but you know what I- ACK!  
Temari: -pushed me to him, and my arms accidentally wrap around him-  
Me: uhuh uh...-jumps off- Im sorry...TEMARI!  
Temari: WHAAAT?! you hug him all the time!  
Me: yeah but..THIS IS DIFFERENT! -chases her around the house- -pant pant- im tired. -falls asleep on the couch-  
Temari: gee, that was quick.

25th, December, 2006

Me: ALRIGHT! ITS CHRISTMAS DAYY! (night)

Gaara: yaaay.  
Me: TEMARI!!! KANKUROU!!!  
Temari: Oh hello Hasame. I figured it'd be you hollaring our names through the damn house.  
Kankurou: WHAT?!  
Me: -sticks out tongue- har har, very funny. close your eyes  
Kankurou: no way! i dont trus-  
Me: -I glare at him-

Kankurou: -shuts eyes-  
Me: now hold out your hands.  
-they do so-

Me: Alright...-hands them similar packaged gifts to Gaara's- Now open your eyes!  
Kankurou : -grumbles about me being demanding- Oh, thanks Hasame.  
Temari: oooh! -tears it open to reveal a package of stickers and a soft purple terry cloth (to clean her fan)- ooh thank you Hasame! whats with the stickers?  
Me: uh, well, I thought it'd be nice if you could decorate your fan or something. Their just random little things but-  
Temari: -hugs- thanks alot, Hasame. They're cute. .  
Me: eh heh...well, Kankurou?

Kankurou: its nice! -unwraps a tin of greasing oil and carving tools- For my puppets?

Me: hey, i couldn't call you the puppet boy if your puppets didn't work, right?

Kankurou: eh heh heh...yeaaah. Thanks.  
Me: no problem! it is after all christmas! -hugs tightly-

Kankurou: ok ok, keep that for Gaara.

Me: yeah yeah, i get it.

Temari: oh...Hasame...We didn't-

Me: its ok! im already happy with the gifts I have! Oh, and Gaara?

Gaara: hm?  
Me: remember the day I asked about what you wanted for christmas? Did it come true?  
Gaara: uh...hn. course it did.

Me: -questioned look- allright...you going to tell me what it was?

Gaara: no.

Me: fine!

Temari: I still think we should have gotten you something! I mean, you got us gifts, and we didn't get you anything...  
Me: did you get anyone else gifts?

Temari: no...  
Me: then its alright!  
Kankurou: pfft, we're still going to get you something. You stay riiight there

Me: huh? no sreiously guys. -goes ot get up, but is pushed down by Kankurou-

Kankurou: sit. stay.  
Me: what, next are you going to tell me to roll over?  
Kankurou:...roll ov-

Me: bite me.

Temari: ok, dont move, we'll be back soon, alright?

Me: -sigh- alright. but you don-t

Temari and Kankurou: YES! -leave-

Me: -lays back, completely stetched out- jeez...I can't believe them...oh well. I'll thank them when they come back.

Gaara: -snorts- you better.  
Me: anyway, ill be back later. i have a good idea for a story. bye!  
Gaara: be back soon, or they'll flay the skin off of you.  
Me: but you won't let them do that, will you? -puppy eyes-

Gaara:...FINE! i wont...stupid puppy eyes..

Me: -grins- alrighty bye bye!

-3 hours later-

Me: phew! I couldn't get away from my mom, so sorry I...Oh, hello Temari, Kankurou .  
Temari:...where were you???

Me: my mom wanted me...  
Kankurou: for three HOURS?

Me: eh heh...Computer distracted me?  
Temari: -glare-  
Me: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT IM SORRY!  
Temari: -sigh- it doesnt matter. anyway! Here's your present! -Temari hands me a gift (nicely wrapped, unlike mine)-  
Me: aw...thanks. -unwraps it to find...- a...a...teddy bear?  
Temari: Yeah! I didn't know exactly what to get you...and...well, hope you like it.

Me: Thank you! -hugs- i love it! its so kawaii!

Temari: haha! yeah...ok, seriously, I was thinking of my little brother when I got that.

Gaara: what?!  
Me: ahaha!! yeah? well, who wouldn't?  
Temari: -grumbles- everyone in the department store.

Me: ah.  
Kankurou: here ya go! -gives me a gift too-

Me: thank yous. -opens to reveal pencils, pens and a black book full of white paper- Aww, thanks alot Kankurou! -hugs-

Kankurou: by the way...am i off the hook for you not calling me makeup boy?

Me: ahahaaaa...no.  
Kankurou: damn.

Me: but i wont say it for today, alright?

Kankurou:..deal.  
Me: Im going to draw my heart out tomorrow. But im exhausted right now. I gotta get some sleep.

Temari: no problem. cya tomorrow!

Me: yup! and I am so sleeping with this little cutie!  
Kankurou: -concerned look on his face-...you...do mean the bear, right?  
Me:...uh yeah? Who else?

-everyone looks to Gaara-

Gaara: what?!  
Me: NO! -sigh- I meant the bear, idiots. anyway, good night! and merry christmas everyone! -nudges Gaara- come on. Say it.

Gaara...-heaves a sigh- merry...christmas.  
Me: see? that wasn't so bad!

Gaara: bite me.


	72. Dec 31st Jan 1st NEW YEARS SPECIAL

December 30, 2006 8:08pm

Me: OMG OMG OMG! SORRY! BUT ITS ALMOST THE NEW YEAR!  
Gaara: alright, alright, good for you.

Me: and you.  
Gaara:...and me.

Temari: HASAME!! -glomps- HAPPY ALMOST NEW YEAR!  
Me: Yeah! Back at ya! Where's Kankurou?  
Temari: dunno...im getting concerned though...  
Kankurou: WAH! -Jumps on Hasame-  
Hasame: found him. Oooooh my gaawwd its been forever since i've talked to you three!  
Temair: I know! And you'd better get back into the habit or i will hunt you down.

Me: really?  
Temari: no. Gaara will  
Gaara: what? no i wont.  
Temari: whaaat? its your job! You chase Hasame, you tackle Hasame, and if she continues to be writing not daily or at least weekly, you hunt her down.

Gaara: Oh great.

Me: no thanks...im ookay. i promise. Well, its now 8:40, and we still have a lot of time until its midnight. And my family was sleeping today so they could stay up tonight. I just thought "Amateurs" haha!

Temair: nice.

Gaara: yes, as I recall during the summer, you would hardly sleep at all.

Me: hahaa yeah. Hey, Gaara, did you sleep at alll today?

Gaara:...no. why?  
Me: how are you going to stay up tonight?

Gaara: ill be able to, of course!

Me; yeah, you could easily get back into the habit of not sleeping at all.

Gaara: i dont think id like to do that...

Me: yeah yeah. I keep on zoning out on the television. Its just a movie, boring, but its there...

Gaara: you're pathetic.

Me: ooh, shuddup. oh, by the way everyone, whats everyones new year resolution?

Temari: hmm...I dont know yet. I havent thought of one.

Kankurou: me neither...ill get back to you on that one.

Me: eh heh. i think mine will be to not...Dye my hair blonde.

Gaara: huh? What kind of new years resolution is that?!  
Temari: i resent that.  
Me: its my own resolution. and i bet you ten bucks it'll stay for the whole year.

Gaara: make it twenty and im in.  
Me: deal!

Kankurou: you both are insane.  
Me: har har.

-skip to a few minutes to midnight, as i sort of zoned out and managed to type in a few words before midnight-

Me: allllrighty! two minutes before midnight!  
Temari: yeah yeah...  
Me: you cant fall asleep!

Temari: why not?! Gaara is!  
Me: WHAT!?  
-Gaara is in fact asleep on the couch-

Me: oh no he aint!

Temari: i recommend you dont wake himm...

Me: and why not?

Temari: oh...-mumbles something about me going to die some bloody way-

Me: oh whatever. He's not gonna do anything, stupid raccoon.

Temari: you weirdo...

Me: ooh Gaaraa...  
-nothing-

Me: Gaara!

-...-

Me: godamnit! Its 1 minute left!! GAARA! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!  
Gaara: -grumbles-

Me: what will it take to wake him up, eh?  
Temari: dunno...but im gonna make it...

Me: gawd, y'all are suckers. JESUS! 40 SECONDS! GAARA!  
Gaara: what?

Me: LOOK! ITS like...ok now its 29, but u know.

Gaara: dont wake me up.

Me: look on the damn television! See the big ball? it goes down in 7-6-5-4-...

Temari: 3-2-..

Me: 1!!!! ALRIGHT! ITS 2007!!

Temari: woot! i finally got some energy for some reason.

Kankurou: woohooo, now can we sleep?

Temari: aww, look! the announcer said that at least everyone got a new years kiss, how sweet! Kankurou!  
Kankurou: ACK! NO!  
Temari: -kisses on the cheek- kiss for my brother. -grins-

Kankurou: you mushy little...gah, never mind.

Temari: Hasame! -kiss cheek-

Me: nah ha!

Temari: well, Gaara, ill settle for a hug.

Gaara: yeah, you do you die.

Temari: never mind.

Me: Kankurou! -kiss on the forehead-

Kankurou: why not my cheek?

Me: face paint.

Kankurou: ah. well, thank you for at least calling it face paint and not make up.

Me: ill try and refrain from saying that, alright?

Kankurou: good.

Me: GAARA!  
Gaara: wha-?-is still half asleep-

Me: -kisses on the cheek-

Gaara: huh?

Me: didn't cha hear? everyone gets a new years kiss!

Gaara: why?

Me:...dunno. just something you do.

Gaara: well its...

Me: its what? I dare you.

Gaara: sorta weird. but ok.

Me: better.

Kankurou: yeaaah cuz he LIKED it!

Me: your annoying. I gave u one.

Kankurou: yeah but...Its different for him!!

Me: how so?

Kankurou: because I said so.

Me: man, that sure sounded smart. well, it sure was fun spending new years eve/day with you three!

Temari: yeah?

Me: yeah. id like to call my other friends, you know, Aya, Noah and Raven, but I bet they're all ready asleep. too bad.

Temari: speaking of sleeping people...

Me: oooh,not again.

Kankurou: heh heh.

Me: fine. hes always gotta fall asleep at the greatest times. Were making history!

Temari: we are?

Me: well, with me, you are.

Temari: haha alright fine.

Me: -sigh- might as well make him comfortable -throws a blanket over Gaara-

Kankurou: good. I'm off to bed. Gaara's already taken the couch.

Me: pfft, not like you'd actually fall asleep on the couch.

Kankurou: i would.

Me: hm. i would too. but im not even remotely tired. Remember how I would stay up writing till at least three or two in the morning?

Temari: he heh, yeah i remember. the summer.

Me: ah,summer. now, in the winter, I have a job to do, and I still have a science thing to do. geez, this is so not worth the vacation.

Temari: whatever. im off to bed. Good night!

Kankurou: same same. night!

Me: yeah yeah, good night you two. see you...in the morning! haha!

Temari: bad pun.

Me: i knows...-sigh- im all alone. oh well. -falls asleep on the floor next to the couch- im a liar. i am tired.


	73. January 22nd, 2007

January 22, 2007!

Me: OH MY FUCKING GOD I AM SO SORRY BEYOND BELIEF! IT WAS LIKE I DISAPPEARED AGAIN! OMG OMGOMG!  
Gaara: im not even going to both-OOF! -Hasame jumps on him, hugging the life outta him-  
Me: OOOH FORGIVE ME! I AM SO SO SO SORRYYYYYY!!! ITS SUCH A LONG STORY! I WAS TYPING ALL THE TIME, THEN ONE DAY MY CHARGER FOR MY LAPTOP WENT LIKE POOF, AND MY LAPTOP DIED AND I COULDNT GET A NEW ONE FOR SOOOO LONG!!!!  
Gaara: that...wasn't exactly long...but..GET OFF OF ME!  
Me; fine! be that way! i was gone for like almost a month!

Gaara: almost.

Me: ALMOST a month and and...well. never mind. Im back now. and have TONS of things to talk about!  
Gaara: oooh joy.  
Me: anyway...wheres Temari and Kankurou?

Temari: ooooooh Gaara...Is that who I think it is?  
Me: YEAH! ITS ME!!  
Temari:..-scowls-  
Me: T-temari-chan? What's wrong?  
Temari: AND I QUOTE FROM DECEMBER 30TH! "_Hasame: found him. Oooooh my gaawwd its been forever since i've talked to you three!  
Temari: I know! And you'd better get back into the habit or i will hunt you down._

_Me: really?  
Temari: no. Gaara will  
Gaara: what? no i wont.  
Temari: whaaat? its your job! You chase Hasame, you tackle Hasame, and if she continues to be writing not daily or at least weekly, you hunt her down._

_Gaara: Oh great._

_Me: no thanks...im ookay. i promise_" -scowls again-  
Me: eh heh heh...-quickly glances side to side, then makes a break for the hallway-  
Temari: GAH! NO YOU AREN'T!! GAARA!  
Gaara: Wha-WHOA!! -Temari grabs the collar of his shirt and throws him out in the hallway-  
Temari: YOU GO GET HER AND YOUR NOT COMING BACK IN HERE UNTIL YOU DO! -slams door-  
Gaara: ooooooh fuck.-growls- HASAMMEE!!  
Me: What?

Gaara: you know what time it is?  
Me: um...11:14?

Gaara: WRONG! TIME TO DIE!  
Me: WAHAAAAAA!! KANKUROUUUUU!!! -screams around the corner and hides behind him- SAVE MEEEE!  
Kankurou: What?! Hasame?! Its been FOREVER SINCE YOU LAST TALKED!  
Me: yeah yeah i know, but SAVE ME FROM HIM!  
Kankurou: eh? im guessing him is-  
Gaara: HASAME! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!  
Kankurou: -Gaara.  
Me: YAAAAH! -runs into living room and dives behind couch-  
Gaara: Where is she?!  
Kankurou: -points into living room-  
Me: TRAITOR!  
Gaara: Man, you suck at hiding.  
Me: ya think?

Gaara: yeah. NOW COME HERE!  
Me: GAAAH! -throws self at screen- Readers!! if your reading this now, HELP ME! HE'S GONNA GET ME! GACK! NO! -is dragged off the screen-  
Gaara: TEMARI! I GOT HER!  
-voice in distance-  
Temari: good! now bring her here! i've got to have a little CHAT with her.  
Me: NOO!! -miraculously shoots through Gaara's sand and jumps out the window-

Gaara: hang on. we're on the first floor. That's not gonna make a difference.

Me: yeah, but its dramatic.  
Gaara:...horrible point. -sand chases after her-  
Temari: I thought you said you had her?  
Gaara: slippery little snake.  
Temari: odd metaphor. But i get your point.

Me: ooh ooh, i like snakes! They're so long and shiny and smooth, and have those cute tongues that flicker out!  
Gaara: you call that cute?

Me: yeah yeah! dont you?

Gaara:...-cough-Orochimaru-cough-  
Me:...GAAH! -anime fall backwards- I HATE SNAKES NOW! DAMN YOU ROACHY!  
Gaara: roachy?  
Me: my nick name for him. CUZ HIS NAME IS SO FREAKIN LONG!  
Gaara: konohamaru?  
Me: same same.  
Gaara:...meaaaning?  
Me: his name is fine the way it is.  
Gaara: fine.  
Me: OMG! NOW I HAVE TO GET RID OF THE SNAKE IN MY BED!  
All: -twitch-  
Me: pervs. I have a stuffed purple and white snake in my bed that I used to sleep with a while ago. Still like to, then YOU! -stabs finger at Gaara- Had to and remind me of him! HIM of all people! jeeeSUS! and its got yellow eyes, kinda palish grey, white, purple and black markings on it. I tell you no lie. i have a stuffed snake that I sleep with. (which sounds TOTALLY wrong but you know what I mean)  
All:...-still twitch-  
Me: gah nevermind.  
Gaara: -sniffs- hey...whassat smell? It smells sweet...Temari, did you learn how to cook properly?  
Temari: -refrains from hitting him- nooo...Im not even baking.  
Gaara: -frowns-  
Me: -cough- that would be me,  
Gaara: uh...how?

Me: come here.

Gaara: -looks at me cautiously-  
Me: do i look like i would bite you?  
Gaara:...you could.  
Me: oh get over here.  
-Gaara advances-  
Me: good, now smell my shirt.  
Gaara:...that is the oddest request you've ever given me.  
Me: smell the goddamn shirt Gaara. I got this new perfume (which is odd, because I never wear perfume) and it smells like-  
Gaara: strawberries?!  
Me: yeah! my faaav fruit!  
Gaara:...interesting.  
Me: yeah. now im hungry.  
Gaara: hn...havent got much.

Me: yeah...betcha dont have anything this late at night, eh?  
Gaara: -shakes head-  
Me: oh well...  
Gaara:...you, do know that you just started three sentences with the word 'yeah' right?  
Me: yeah.  
Gaara: -smacks forehead-  
Me:...-confused-...-lightbulb- OOH! i get it! I sound like Deidara!  
Gaara: -nods-  
Me; whoops. Ive been doing that alot. I say yeah...alot.

Gaara: break that habit.  
Me: right!...so...Should we go back inside?  
Gaara: yeah. im freezing my ass off.  
Me: AND WE GOT SNOW!! WE FINALLY HAVE SNOWWWW!! ITS BEEN LIKE TWO WEEKS WITH SNOW! AND I AM SO FREAKIN HAPPY!  
Gaara: what, you LIKE snow?  
Me: COURSE I DO! I love it! because my body is so cold, im actually used to it!

Gaara:...interesting.  
Me: yeaah. Oh, Im getting my hair cut!  
Gaara: WHAT?!  
Me: yeah yeah!, like, Hinata short! but bigger side bangs...  
Gaara: WHAT?!  
Me: You heard me, im getting my hair cut really really short!  
Gaara: WH-

Me: -slaps hand over his mouth- I am getting my hair cut short. I dont really care wether its long or if its short.  
Gaara: -pushes hand away- but WHY?!  
Me: cuz im going to an Anime conventoin called Anime North in Toronto, and Im going as a guy, so i need my hair short.  
Gaara: why not just get a wig?  
Me: cuuuuz it'll look bad!  
Gaara: fine fine do whatever you want. Let's just go inside.

-Inside-

Me: gaaah, i wanted to stay outside.  
Gaara: why? its freezing outside.  
Me: cuz im hot.  
Gaara:...-eyes her oddly-  
Me: not like that. -swats over the head- i meant i feel really hot. like, uncomfortably. Feel my forehead.  
Gaara: -does so- yeah, you do feel alot warmer.  
Me: ugh. and i was coughing at school alot. I hope im not getting sick, NOT BEFORE THE EXAMS! OOOH NO!  
Gaara: exams:?  
Me: yessss uuurgh. I have exams on friday, monday, tuesday and wednesday. Ooooh if i get sick im gonna...im gonna...kill whoever gave me it.  
Gaara:...allright.  
Me: bugger. I wanna do something besides sleeping...  
Gaara: like what.  
Me: dunno...  
-long silence-  
Me:...  
Gaara:...  
Me:...yeah im bored. I dont want to have school tomorrow, i want to work at Coles and not at Tim Horton's and I want the school to allow us to NOT have uniforms!  
Gaara:...thats a lot of wants.  
Me: but they should be needs.

Gaara: but you said wa-

Me: I KNOW WHAT I SAID!  
Gaara: your freaking out again.  
Me: oops sorry. well, I NEED to get to sleep. i gotta get up early in the morning. Night!!  
Gaara: night.


	74. January 23rd, 2007

January 23rd, 2007

Me: I managed to get up fine this morning, and i went to sleep at like 12:30.  
Gaara: because your a bat.  
Me: -hits him with a pillow- well, Its like 6:20am, right now, so id better go have a shower.  
Gaara: dont take looong...not like I care.  
Me: -snorts- whatever

-roughly 15-20 minutes later-

Me: -grumbles-  
Gaara: -raises...non existant eyebrow- whats up with you?  
Me: i sure as hell aint gonna tell you.  
Gaara: hold on, you have school today, dont you? Why arent you in your uniform?  
Me: -shoots deadly glare-  
Gaara:...I dont understand.  
Me: ALL MY CLOTHES ARE DIRTY BECAUSE THE STUPID CAT DECIDED TO USE MY DRAWER AS A KITTY LITTER BOX AND THEREFORE HAVE TO WAIT TILL THEYRE ALL DONE IN THE DRYER AND I HAVE NO CLOTHES TO WEAR BESIDES MY UNDERWEAR AND MY KIMONO!!!! -pant pant-

Gaara: oO...-is frozen-  
Me: -turns on heel and leaves room-  
Temari: Hey Hasa-...tell me why you're wearing a kimono when your supposed to be in your uniform for school?  
Me:...cats...-leaves-

Temari: huh? cats?...KANKUROU!

Kankurou: Hiya Hasame. Wait, you have scho-  
Me: SAY IT AND I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!  
Kankurou:...alrighty then!

Me: -growls and leaves-

Me: this is hell. -plops down on chair-

Gaara:...oO...-still frozen-

Me: -looks at him-...I dont like that look on your face...

Gaara: what? -snaps back-

Me: ...would you stop smiling? Its creepy.  
Gaara: i wish i could, but i cant  
Me: im outta here.  
Gaara: alright alright, hold on. stay here.

Me: -scowls but sits down-

Gaara: you're sure in a happy mood.

Me: yes, im just one big FUCKIN ray of sunshine, arent I? -demonic grin-

Gaara:...-blink- sure ya are.

Me: -shiver- goddamnit im freezing my ass off.

Gaara: put on more cloth-...oh...

Me: -glare-

Gaara: nevermind.

Me: nuh...be right back. im gonna check my tempurature. Im feeling really hot.

Gaara: alright...you'd better not be getting sick again.

Me: -nods-

Gaara:...

Me: -eyes wide open and smacks forehead-  
Gaara: what?

Me: -write on a piece of paper-  
Gaara:...phone?  
Me: -nods-  
Gaara:...oh the phones ringing. Well answer it.  
Me: -looks at him in disbelief.  
Gaara: right.  
Me: -scribbles-  
Gaara: "i dont see why Jennifer cant get it. it just keeps on going, and no ones picking it up" dunno.

Me: whatever, -yanks it out of her mouth- This is so retarded. -runs to pick up the phone-

Gaara: yes, the phone is retarted -rolls eyes-

Me: that was Dad!! Jesus, I dont see why Jennifer didn't pick it up! She's just...grr. im gonna take it again -pops thermometer in mouth-

Gaara:...that looks oddly funny.  
Me: -raises eyebrow-  
Gaara: nevermind.

-waits a minute-

Me: hn. Doesnt look too bad...

Gaara: what is it?

Me: 98.9...thats fine though.  
Gaara: thats close.  
Me: but im fine. be right back. i gotta striaghten my hair...oooh nevermind. I got one for christmas, but it REALLY does not work on my hair. It just makes it frizzy. because dad and jennifer wont invest in a really good one!  
Gaara: yes...ok what?  
Me: nevermind.  
Gaara: when are your clothes going to be done?  
Me: dunno...ill go check now.

-5 minutes later-

Me: YAYYYY!!  
Gaara: i guess they are.  
Me: be right baaack!  
Temari: she sure is happy.  
Kankurou: i dont know why! I mean-  
Temari: -whacks him over the head- perv.

Kankurou: I am not! i didnt even say anything!  
Temari; but you were THINKING it.  
Kankurou:...fine.

-voice in backgroun-

Me: NOOOOOO!! NO NO! NOOO!  
Temari: WTF?!  
Me: Gah!!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO! AWW SHITCICLES!  
Gaara: whats wro- oh.

Me: DUDE! EVERYTHING SHRUNK! this totally IS hell.

Gaara: -walks away-  
Me: weirdo...Im gonna...just...skip school or something. This is humiliating.

Temari: your shirt looks like Sai's

Me: I AM AWARE OF THAT! THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT HUMILIATING!  
Kankurou: huh? whose shirt looks like Sa-OW!  
Temari: -pushes head back- Here, let me help.

-after another few minutes-

Me: god, thank you so much. How did you do that?  
Temari: magic.  
Me: liar.  
Temari: alright

Me: damn, i have to go. thanks for fixing my cvlothes!  
Temari: no problem!

Me: bye!

-after school-

Me: PHEW! -flops on chair- i dont like high school very much. the only thing that makes it bearable is pretty much friends.  
Gaara: sounds fun.  
Me: hn. I dont like gym.

Gaara: why not?  
Me: today we had to do stairs.  
Gaara:...what does that mean?  
Me: we run up the two flights of stairs, then down again, run down the long hallway and touch the lockers at the other end, run back up the hallway, up the two flights of stairs and touch the wall. Oh, and we do that for ten minutes straight.  
Gaara: sounds fun.  
Me: -snort-...what are you reading:?  
Gaara: mmmm some books I found in your room...  
Me: first off, WHY were you in my room? And second...I didn't think books about history or witchcraft entertains you. (like the Dear Canada series)

Gaara: this one does...  
Me: what is that one -peers to look at it-...The diary offf...Anne frank. OH JESUS! -snatches book out of his hands- You shouldnt read that one!!  
Gaara: -scowls- why not?  
Me: BeCAUSE its...well, its...(im gonna tell ya, it exposes what most girls my age go through, about growing in certain places and things. Read it! its pretty good!)

Gaara: its what?  
Me: ITS MY BOOK!  
Gaara:...that doesnt make any sense.  
Me: GAH! Here! read this!! -shoves Naruto manga 11 at him-  
Gaara: -stares at it-  
Me: whoops...  
Gaara: -raises eyebrow- this is...  
Me: YES I KNOW WHAT IT IS! YOUR A MANGA/ANIME FOR GODS SAKE! -head/desk- -takes book and shoves something else at him- here! Read THIS!  
Gaara:...Inkheart? What is this??  
Me: bout a person who has a special talent and can bring the characters, objects etc. in a book to life, but in order to do that, they must give something in return. Like say, the person, names Meggie, reads out...this slipper! -holds up ninja shoe- but something will have to disappear along with it, like a pen or something. It doesnt exactly have to be the same value, but its sorta like that. So, she manages to read herself into the story, which is freaking awesome if you ask me  
Gaara:...alllright...  
Me: I wish I could do that. Id read myself into lots of stories.  
Gaara: but what if you didnt come back?  
Me:...id figure out a way, I always do. Hm...when your done with it, I think I might read it again myself. I always wished I could have as many books as she does. She's got like hundreds. I now spend my money on manga.  
Gaara: hm?  
Me: yeah. So...thats it. I dont know what Im going to do now, but I am going to...  
Gaara: draw? write?  
Me:...perhaps write. No, i dont have any ideas. (My readers are going to kill me for not updating for so long) -gloom-

Gaara: -snorts-  
Me: so ill...stare at the ceiling. -does so-  
Gaara: nice.

-long silence-

Me: gaaaah my fingers and toes are frozen. -shakes hand around-

Gaara: -not looking up form book- shaking then around wont get them warmer.  
Me: its a reaction. -sits on hands-  
Gaara: you look odd like that.  
Me: yeah well, apparently, i'm an odd person. oh yay!  
Temari, Kankurou and Gaara: Desert Rose.  
Me: am I that obvious?  
All: yes.  
Me: damn...IM SO FREAKIN BORED!  
Gaara: read.  
Me: ive already read all my books at least 5 times each, I want something NEW to read.

Gaara: i dont have anything except mission reports and such.  
Me: joy...actually, I don't think I'll mind reading those.  
Gaara: -finally looks up and stares at her-  
Me: whaaat? I've never read a mission report before!  
Gaara: -looks at her-

Me: what you got a problem with that?  
Gaara: no...you just...surprise me sometimes.  
Me: ah.  
Gaara: -gets up and gets a few scrolls- here. -dumps them at my feet-  
Me: wh-whoa! That's alotta mission reports!  
Gaara: thats nothing...seriously. thats not even close to how many are in my office.  
Me: coolie. -picks up one and rolls it open-

-long silence-

Me: wow...they do some pretty dangerous stuff here.  
Gaara: hn? -looks up from book- oh, your reading B rank missions there.  
Me: wow. I'd like to read A and S rank missions!  
Gaara: some are confidential. So, best you dont.  
Me: hm...alright. Wowie, they go to different countries just to get something?  
Gaara: -nods-

-another...long...silence-

Temari: gawd its so quiet in here!! What are you two doing?  
Me: reading.  
Temari: reading??? -pokes head in to see- wow. y'are. That's new.  
Me: really? -doesnt bother to look up-  
Temari: er...yeah...so...what else are ya doing?  
Me: nothing really...Im comfortable here.  
Temari: I see...  
-Im sitting upside down on the chair, scroll open on my knees. Gaara sitting normally in the chair-

Temari: well, I'll just leave you two alone then. -leaves-

Me: well! -rolls scroll shut- I should really be doing something more productive. Im gonna draw.  
Gaara: hn. 'kay, you do that.  
Me: alright be back later!


	75. January 24th, 2007

January 24th, 2007

Me: moshi moshi!  
Gaara: thats for the phone.

Me: I know, but its a greeting!  
Gaara: -sighs and shakes head- Why are you all wet?  
Me: Just finished swimming class. Im the oldest one, the youngest person there is 11, and my bathing suit is getting really worn.  
Gaara: what do you mean by worn? You've worn it alot?  
Me: well...Yeah i have, but during the winter ya kinda dont use it alot! haha! So, when I put it on, it fits fine, but its getting thin in some places.  
Gaara:.. . ok i get it.

Me: eh? yeah well, I just need to get a new bathing suit and soon. Before next wednesday by the latest. Gotta get it soon!  
Gaara: anything else besides thinning bathing suits?  
Me: nyaaaa...I think im supposed to be studying english, but im pretty confident in english. But i am studying anyway.  
Gaara: good.

Me: bleh...I was getting really good in the poem section, then I bombed the Shakespearian stuff. Stupid Shakespeare. I dont get it why they couldn't just talk normal english. I know that thats how they talked back then, but...STILL! Why should we learn about this kind of old english that we dont use anymore?  
Gaara:...history?  
Me: --; this is English, not history.

Gaara: it wouldnt hurt to learn some history while in english.  
Me: right...But I read about history in books. Not textbooks, just normal reading. like my Dear Canada books.  
Gaara: but does it teach you anything about dates, American history, or any other history besides Canadian history?  
Me:...no. But I usually remember the dates in those books! It actually helped me! I had to do something for history last year in 8th grade, and it was on the Halifax Explosion that happened in 1917. I passed with an A!  
Gaara: -lazily claps-  
Me:...yeaaah...kinda late there.  
Gaara: why didnt you tell us about it?  
Me: well, I had a whole lot of other things to talk about, lots of other things on my mind, and I wasnt that worried about it, so i didnt even mention it.  
Gaara: hn.

Me: yeah. So, my teacher said it was a really good project, that I put everything on a different point of view.  
Gaara: from the person who wrote in the diary's point of view?  
Me: yeah. I used a couple of pages from the book to sort of enhance that point of view.  
Gaara: interesting.  
Me: yeah. (I gotta stop saying that!) I should go back to studying. So, ja ne!  
Gaara: yup. later.

9:00 pm

Gaara: is it really 9 on the dot?  
Me: yeah. i had just typed the 8, then it changed to 9 oclock.  
Gaara: funny.

Me: i dont have much to talk about, but im trying to get back into the habit of writing alot. No more leaving for a month and not saying a word!  
Gaara: good. Cuz i think id kill you if you do it again?  
Me: he heh...then you wouldnt be able to talk to me again.  
Gaara:...then ill just torture you.  
Me: ah. you make a good compromise.  
Gaara: i have a way with people.  
Me: yes you do. you're just a regular social butterfly.  
Gaara: alright, thats enough now.  
Me: Grrr, Im so pissed at my dad.  
Gaara: again? whats it this time?  
Me: two reasons. One, Im not allowed to go on the computer until exams are over, and i really really wanna talk with Aya. and second, because on friday, we are allowed to leave school after we do our first period exam. Aya and I want to walk down town and go to a certain store that day. But dad says no because...-hold up three fingers, looking annoyed- One, because he said so. -puts down one finger- Second, because he doesnt want me to. -Puts down second finger- and finally, because he is my dad. -puts down third finger-.  
Gaara:...nice reasons.  
Me: so, if mom says i can, I am going no matter what dad says.  
Gaara:...have you asked her yet?  
Me: I just tried calling her and she didnt answer at home. And she must have her cell phone off or its dead cuz it didnt ring when I called. It only went right to the answering machine.  
Gaara:...your screwed.  
Me: gee, thanks. that makes me feel so much better. im gonna try again.

Gaara: good luck...

Me: damn! she isnt answering...maybe shes at Nadine's...  
Gaara: who's Nadine?  
Me: my mom's friend and mother of Shane and Jeremy.  
Gaara: -grunts-  
Me: that sounded intelligent.  
Gaara: -scowls-

Me: fine fine...OOH IF ONLY IF COULD REMEMBER THE DAMN NUMBER! my life is so full of drama, no?  
Gaara: look in the phone book, Einstein.  
Me: ooh soo witty of you. First off, the one we have is only for our area, not for their area. SO, their number wont be listed.  
Gaara: so much for that.  
Me: you arent helping my situation.

-10 minutes later-

Me: FINALLY! I GOT HER! she said she'd think about it.  
Gaara: good or bad?  
Me: dunno. SO, i called Aya, and asked if she wanted to go downtown with me, and she said she couldn't...  
Gaara: -sarcastically- and after all that trouble you went though.  
Me: shut up. Now, i have nothing to do on friday! I am certainly not hanging around the school, if thats what your thinking! Im gonna have to go with other friends or something. Maybe I might ask Noah or Raven, or Evan, or Chantal...Maybe i can just ask a rabbit to go with me...I dunno, im upset now. And Aya's going to her fathers place for the weekend! and if i go home, OCEAN will be here! And i cant have that.  
Gaara: man, your friday plans were jus blown out the window.  
Me: No. They hit the wall next to the window and are crumpled on the floor. Dead and decaying as we speak.  
Gaara: descriptive.  
Me: im a writer, what do you expect?  
Gaara: not a real writer.  
Me:...writer in progress.  
Gaara: close enough.  
Me: oooooh dear lord what am I going to DO!? I am not staying in school, I hate it. I dont have anyone to go out with and doing it alone is sooo freakin boring. I'm just closest friends with Aya, and it wont be as much fun without her. I guess going with Raven and Noah together wont be so bad... but then again, they're both guys.  
Gaara: they are?  
Me: yeah...  
Gaara:..isnt Noah and Raven...Girls' names?  
Me:...they can be. But both of them are guys.  
Gaara:...-frowns- strange.  
Me: its not as strange as you think. Ive only ever known two people by those names, and its them.  
Gaara: still.  
Me: think all the weird things you want. I am going to do something on friday, even if it kills me.  
Gaara: really?  
Me:...no. because then I'd miss Anime North and Paprika-san would kill me. Not to mention Debbie.  
Gaara: wouldnt you already be dead then?  
Me: i guess...She'd stab my dead body at the funeral then.  
Gaara: fun.

-long silence-  
Me:...i am probably gonna end up staying in the school, you know that?

Gaara: most likely.  
Me: yeah...


	76. January 28th, 2007

January 28, 2007

Me: YEEEAAAAHH!! IM SO HAPPYY!!  
Gaara: GAH! quit yelling! Why the hell are you so happy??

Me: -is actually hyperventilating cuz shes so happy- CUZ! CUZ! I DONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT MY EXAMS TOMORROW! -runs around like shes on speed-

Gaara: HUH? I thought that you were nervous because you had to get 60 or more on your science??

Me: NOW I DONT!  
Gaara: STOP YELLING!  
Me: fine fine! -bounces around- But now im not studying my ass off to get a perfect grade!

Gaara: stop it! -grabs shoulders and holds her down on the chair-  
Me: im sorry!! Im so happy!  
Gaara: i havent seen you this happy since...ok, well, since never. This must be important. Why are you not worried about your science exam tomorrow?

Me:...-grins widely- I GET TO GO TO ANIME NORTH IN MAY!! YEAAHAAAA!!!  
Gaara: -covers ears, which effectivly releases her from the chair-  
Me: OOH IM TELLING TEMARI!! -bounds off chair and dashes out of room-  
Gaara: shes like a chipmunk on coffee...

Me: TEMARI TEMARI TEMARI!!!  
Temari: What?! What happened?! What did Kankurou do no-OOF!  
Me: -jumps on her- GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! Well, im telling you what anyway.  
Temari: yeah...what is it?  
Me: I GET TO GO TO ANIME NORTH!!!  
Temari: what?? what is anime north?  
me: oh its a convention and ppl cosplay as characters from theyre fav anime, manga, game etc.

Temari: hmm...sounds interesting. Who are you going as?  
Me: well, Aya is going as Sakura, Raven is going as Kankurou, Noah is going as Kakashi, and...

Temari: who are YOU going as?

Me: -giggles madly- GAARA!  
Temari:...O.O!! HUH?!

Gaara: what? who called my name?

Temari:...no one...called your name...its just...  
Me: HEE HEE! IM GOING AS YOU FOR ANIME NORTH!  
Gaara:...-recoils in disbeleif- wh-what do you mean???

Me: well, i get to cosplay whatever character is my fav, and im going as you!! And dad is getting me the costume!! YEAAH! -runs off to find Kankurou-

Temari:...shes like a...a...  
Gaara: hyperactive squirrel.  
Temari: exactly...

Me: KANKUROU!!  
Kankurou: What!? WAH!  
Me: -jumps on him- Guess what!  
Kankurou: your going to Anime North?  
Me: h-how'd you know??  
Kankurou: you kinda screamed it. I heard.  
Me: ah.  
Kankurou; and your going as my brother.

Me:...yeah. Man!! That jsut ruined EVERYTHING!

-Temari and Gaara walk in-

Temari: well, it will certainly be confusing when that day comes.

Me: ooh come on! I wont be able to look EXACTLY like him! I'll be more...like...a...very feminine version...of him...-laughs nervously and rubs back of head-

Gaara:...just the thought makes me shudder.

Temari:..thats gonna look odd.

Kankurou: I wont be able to look at Gaara and not laugh.  
Gaara: -glares-

Kankurou: not yet at least! not yet!

Me: WAHOOO! IM SO HAPPY! WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE MY JOY!  
Temari: we kinda got the point.

-lets just skip 10 minutes later, as she had been burning off her joy by running around the entire house-

Gaara:...-watches her plop into a chair, panting- Done yet?  
Me: -pant pant- yeah -huff huff-.  
Gaara: good. because it was getting annoying.

Me: hey, wanna go back to the first day I wrote?  
Gaara: getting nostalgic there?  
Me: no...i just like reading back. they're fun to read. alrifght, may 31st, 2006. wow...that seems like a long time ago now.  
Gaara: it is a long time.  
Me; thats...-counts on fingers- HOLY CRAP! 9 MONTHS!

Gaara: really?  
Me: uh huh!

Gaara:...huh...  
Me: heh heh, remember the first words you said to me?

Gaara: course i do. "god, why do u have to be so damn cheery?"

Me: eh heh...yes... i was very...eccentric last year...

Gaara: you still are.  
Me: not always!  
Gaara: tonight you are.  
Me: yeah yeah. read on. OH HEY! if May was the month I started writing, then May is the month I go to AN! WHOA! Is that ironic or WHAT!?

Gaara: yes...very...ironic. -sigh-  
Me: keeeeeeeeeeh, Im bored. I dont wanna read back anymore. Now...what can I do to make this entry funny? I think im actually running out of funny ideas!  
Gaara: oh no! What are you goig to do!?  
Me: ooooh bite me. Ooh ooh! remember Kankurou and Temari would tease us constantly and would always shoot out stupid comments whenever we talked.  
Gaara: how could I forget...  
Me: it seems theyve finally matured! and Kankurou doesnt burn anyone or say eh. This I like...

Gaara: kinda strange...they're oddly quiet...

Me: yeah...OMG! REMEMBER THIS!  
Gaara: what?  
-Hasame hugs him-  
Gaara: GAWD! LET GO DAMNIT!  
Me: NO! AHAHA!  
Gaara: you sound like a rodent laughing evilly.  
Me: squeaky?  
Gaara: basically.  
Me: no i dont.  
Gaara: i say so. now release me!  
Me: you sound weird when you said that.

Gaara: thats because your squeezing the life outta me.  
Me: OMG! DONT DIE AGAIN!  
Gaara: that sounds hilarious. Usually, you dont say dont die again. Once you die...well, your dead.  
Me: yeah, i guess that does sound kinda funny...  
Gaara: yes, funny. NOW LET GO!  
Me: NO!  
Gaara: YES!  
Me: NO!  
Gaara: YES!  
Me: YES!  
Gaara: NO! ooooh hold on...  
Me: hahaha!  
Gaara: I meant...yes...but...-growls- ooooh just let me go!  
Me: no.  
Gaara:...just wondering...  
Me: wondering what?  
Gaara:...your eyes.  
Me: what about them?  
Gaara: do you always wear the exact same make up everyday?

Me: yeaaah...  
Gaara: ok. Ive just never seen you with it off...just wondering if well..  
Me: no no, i get enough sleep now.  
Gaara: ah i see.

Me: yeah.  
Gaara:...LET GO!  
Me: NO!  
Gaara: LET GO! IM THE FRIGGIN' KAZEKAGE AND I SAY LET GO!  
Me: what does being a Kazekage have to do with me letting go?  
Gaara:..nothing...reallly...I thought you might let go if I said that.  
Me: HA! nice try. NOTHING will make me let go.

Gaara: -long pause...then lightbulb flashes- Oooh yes there is...-grins wickedly-  
Me: huh? no. nothing wil...oooh snap. NO! BAD SAND! KEEP IT DOWN! NO NO! -releases Gaara and makes a break for the door-  
Gaara: NO! YOU ARE GETTING THE PAYBACK YOU DESERVE!  
Me: NO WAY! NO TICKLING! CAN'T STAND IT!

Gaara; I cant stand being hugged.  
Me: awww maaaan. I WILL DEFEND MYSELF! -grabs Kankurou-  
Kankurou: wait what? Why am I being pulled into this?  
Me: because Im a girl and I said so.  
Gaara: thats like the whole Kazekage thing...

Me: thats it...put the sand down, and Kankurou doesnt get hurt.  
Kankurou: I always get hurt in the end no matter what.

Me:...true. -throws Kankurou at Gaara and runs out the door-

Gaara: gAH! GET HER! get off me, will you?  
Kankurou: im working on it! your stupid sand makes the floor slippery!  
Gaara: wimp.

-in theh alls-  
Me: TEMARI! SAVE ME!  
Temari: whoa, I just had a case of deja vu...  
Me: yeah yeah, whatever, JUST SAVE ME FROM HIM!

Temari: Gaara?

Me: no. the muffin man who lives on druey lane. OF COURSE GAARA! course, id call him the sandman, but the sandman is supposed to be nice and put children to sleep with his magical sand that is sprinkled onto their eyes to make them fall asleep. This one kills everyone with his sand. NOW HIDE ME!  
Temari: fine! -shoves her in closet-  
Me: always the magical closet that seems to appear out of no where. Well, my imaginations run out, so i gotta go to bed!  
Gaara:a ww I havent even caught you yet!

Me: you seem so disappointed...

Gaara: yesh yesh, good bye

Me: ja ne!


	77. March 8th

March 8th

Me: alright alright,im sorry and all that jazz.

Gaara:...Should I kick her ass now or later?

Me: LATER WOULD BE FIIINE!  
-Long awkward silence...yet very...very...angry...silence-

Temari and Kankurou: now.

Me: WAAH! IM SORRYYYYY!!! -runs-

Gaara: OMFG WHAT THE FUCK IF UR FUCKIN PROBLEM, BITCH?!  
Me: I SAID IM SORRYYYY!!!! HOW CAN I MAKE UP FOR IT?!  
Temari: by helping me and Kankurou

Me: ne? -skids to a stop, Gaara falls over her-

Gaara: OH REAL NICE!  
Me: wah shut up! Waddya mean?

Temari: well, me and kankurou made up this jutsu, and we need your help testing it.

Me: why me? why not try it on Kankurou?  
Temari: we already did. I dont think it made a difference.

Me: er...ok i dont know what that means but ok...UNLESS ITS AN UGLY JUTSU!  
Kankurou: not its no-...HEY!

Me: sorry. So...what kind of jutsu is this exactly?

Temari: oh dont worry. its harmless.

Me: ok but what is it?

Temari: TOO LATE!  
Me: HUH?!

-insert really cool japanese jutsu name-

Me:...ok what?

Temari: oh yeah. it makes ya tell the truth for a whole 24 hours.

Me:...that doesnt sound too bad. Sounds like a truth serum or something...i dont remember what its called.

Temari: what is it like?

Me: i dunno ive never had it. I think its a liquid that they inject through a needle. -shudder- i dont like needles...

Temari:...ok it doesnt to seem to have any effect.

Me: lol, yeah. I'm feeling the same... I dunno, ask me something.

Kankurou:...uh...ok...OH OH I GOT ONE THAT IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO KNOW:D  
Temari: no.

Kankurou: but...why nooot?

Temari; your nose is bleeding.  
Me: EH?! -backs away-

Kankurou: shit...

Temari: pervert.

Me: i dont even want to know what his question was now...

Temari: I'll pick something. who was your best friend when you were younger?

Me: -shrugs shoulders- i didnt have a best friend.

Temari: oh..right.

Gaara: nice. my turn.

Me: i feel like I'm on Jeapordy or some game show...

Gaara: huh? Jeapordy? Never mind. Wheeen...You first saw us three...what did you think of us?

Me: oh, ok i thought that Kankurou had no common sense, cuz, seriously, you live in the desert, and your covered head to toe in black. Pfft. You could get heat stroke or something. And Temari...I liked the fan, but why three purple dots? Like...is it for decorations? But your hair..ahaha! It reminded me of a pineapple for some reason.

Temari: whats wrong with my hair?

Me: oh nothing wrong! It just reminds me of that fruit. and Gaara...hm...-taps chin-...I thought you looked like some angsty villan that was gonna be like every other bad guy in animes, and i thought you had eyeliner at first.

Gaara: O.o...you are so dead.

Me: WHAT?! IT DOES?! And until I figured out you couldnt sleep, thats when i realised it was from the lack of sleep.

Kankurou: i like black...-mumble-

Me: there is such thing as too much of a good thing. If ya live in the sweltering desert, you might want to consider a change of colour clothing.

Gaara: that jutsu doesnt seem like a good idea now...  
Temari: yeah, but we could have some fun with it.

Me:...-looks confused, the horrified- oh you wouldnt dare.

Temari: -evil grin- of course i would! you said my hair looked like a pineapple!  
Me: I WAS JUST TELLIN YA WHAT I THOUGHT! -tears-

Temari: im getting payback! AHA!

Me: you're all against me...i know it...-crawls into corner-

Temari: well, we could play truth or dare...and only use the truth part!

Me: thats just plain evil. At least everyone should play then, not only me. -pouts-

Kankurou: fine. jeez. Who wants to go first?

Temari: I will!  
Me: NO! SHE'S EVIL!  
Temari: in your point of view. to others however, im a god.

Me: goddess.

Temari: same diff. OKAY! -claps hands together- your going down Hasame.

Me: -tears- i am so dead...

Temari: HA! oh yes, we thank Angelthunder for this lovely idea for a jutsu, she is our god-

Me: goddess.

Temari: -goddess, and we heart her very much -blows kiss-

Me: you're weird.

Temari: yes well...-ahem- that aside. Hasame, truth or dare.

Me: HA! DARE! oh shit.

Temari: she always takes the easy way out and does truth, NOW ITS NOT AN OPTION! AHAHAAHA!  
Me: shes gone crazy i swear...-tears-

Gaara: whats with you and the damn tears?

Me: cuz i am so dead no matter what i chose.

Gaara:..yeah you are...

Temari: heh heh...Ok, Hasame come 'ere

-Whispers something into her ear-

Me:...-huge tears- you're so mean, Temari-chan.

Temari: just do it.

Me: waah...Fine. Kankurou first though.

Kankurou: what?

Temari: saving the best for last?

Me: NO! GAH! -head/desk-

Kankurou: why was i mentioned?! Eh?! Eh?!  
Me: Cuz. -kisses him on cheek- ew...stupid face paint.

Kankurou: what?!  
Me: it was my dare, dont flatter yourself. -grumble-  
Kankurou:...alllright then...-this look o.o-

Me: Gaara.

Gaara: what?

Me:...-whines and looks at Temari- do i have to??

Temari: I'll push you if you dont.

Me: AH! FINE! -kisses him on cheek-

Gaara;...

(what, did you expect a reaction out of him?)  
Gaara:...

Me: gaara? your face is all red...  
Temari: OK! HASAME'S TURN!  
Me: HA! PAYBACK!  
Temari: we cant do that because we'd be going back and forth.

Me: shit.

Kankurou: lemme get this straight...your dare was to kiss Gara and I?

Me: on the cheek. she had a different plan, but I changed it -growls at Temari-  
Temari: fine fine. its your turn anyway.

Me: -grunt- alright. mmm...Kankurou. Truth or dare?

Kankurou: dare. im not embaressed by anything.

Me: oh really? I'll test that theory...I dare you to...Fuck...uh...I dare you to go make your puppet dance for us.

Kankurou:...my puppets dont dance. They're weapons of mass destruction!  
Me: suure. Go make them dance.

Kankurou: you're completely ruining theyre dangerous reputation, you know that?

Me: yup. now, make 'em dance.  
Kankurou: fiiine. -gets Crow, and makes it dance the...chicken dance. XD was the only thing I could think of-

Me: OMFG THATS HILARIOUS! -rolling on the floor, laughing her ass off-

Kankurou: you...i will kill you...

Me: hey hey hye put those knives back there, puppet boy.

Kankuro: damn. -puts away puppet- fine. My turn. eehh...-looks around- Gaara.

Gaara: truth.

Kankurou: oh, right off the bat, ok well...Do you still have your teddy bear?

Gaara: EH?!

Me: oh pfft -stiffled laughter- yeah come on! Tell us!

Gaara:...you very well know I dont.

Me: sure. I remember using it for black mail once, saying that id tell all your fangirls your whereabouts if you...i forget why, but I used your teddy bear i know that.

Gaara: your memory's horrible.

Me: i know.

Gaara:...fine...yeah.

Me: AWHAHAHA! I KNEW IT! -rolling on the ground again-

Gaara: your next.

Me: aww shitsicles.

Gaara: yeah truth or dare.

Me: awwwww i cant believe this isnt like a win-lose situation. either way, its a no win situation. mmmm...-glances around nervoulsy- i..uh pick truth..-sigh- im gonna regret this.. i know it.

Gaara: eh heh heh...alright then, im taking this one from Kankurou.

Kankurou: huh?

Gaara: whats your bra size?

Me: WTF?!  
Kankurou: oh thank you -tears of joy-

Gaara:you are such a loser.

Me: you...you...GAH! IM NOT SAYING! -slaps hands over mouth-

Gaara: fuck, jsut say it and get it over with.

Me: WELL YOU KINDA PICKED A PERSONAL QUESTION!!

Gaara: and it was my question. now answer it. you have to, because you have that truth jutsu on you still.

Me: i know...but i dont want to answer period!

Gaara: I'll make you.

Me: -glare- how?

Gaara: want me to demonstrate?

Me: NO! fine. b.

Kankurou:...seriously?  
Me: DONT YOU BE INVESTIGATING!!!!!  
Temari: jeez. freak out.

Me: WHAT WOULD YOU SAY?! EH?!  
TEmari: -smacks her- grow up.

Me: hey, im exactly the same age as Gaara, so i partially am.

Gaara: not really...you're still younger until July.

Me: oh right. forgot. you turned 15 in January. Damn you.

Gaara: -snort- your turn anyway.

Me: frig that was embarassing. i dont even want to know why you wanted to know. -glares at Kankurou-

Kankurou: cuz.

Me: gee thanks. alright um...Kankurou! truth or dare?

Kankurou: truth. cuz i got nothing to hide.

Me: ok, ill test that theory again.

Kankurou: you like testing my theories, dont you?

Me: yup. ok. Do you like anyone? like...like like??

Kankurou:..your grin is scaring me.

Me: i know. it does that.

Kankurou:...no. not really.

Me: are you serious?! Jeeesus.

Kankurou: yup. serious.

Me: damn. your turn.

Kankurou: hm...Temari.

Temari: i know the routine. Dare.

Me: heh hehh heh...

Temari; what are you giggling about?

Me: i dunno...i just know that the dares here are pretty good...  
Kankurou:...-raises eyebrow- shes insane. alright, I dare you to...put on a chipmunk suit and run around the streets. yelling you like nuts.

Temari: -disgusted look- that last part was unnecessary.

Kankurou: for a chipmunk, its not.  
Temari: your like...half-retarded, i swear. -gets up, and goes into room-

Me: eeh hee hee hee...

Kankurou: yeah. stop that giggling. You're creeping me out.

Temari:...I hate you. -comes out in chipmunk suit- Im going...-runs out the door-

Me: eehehehee...what makes me wonder is why you guys have a chipmunk suit hanging around here?

Kankurou and Gaara: dont ask.

Me: alright...-shifty eyes-

-Distant 'I love nuts'-

Me: OMG SHE ACTUALLY DID IT!! AHAHAAA!! -rolling on floor-

Kankurou: youre gonna roll a hole in our floor.

Me: that rhymed...

Temari: -bursts through doors, beet red- yeah, your dead Kankurou. -yanks off suit-

Kankurou: but it was dead funny. and she was laughing her ass off.

-Hasame's still on the ground laughing-

Temari: ill get her back.

Me: aahaa eh? oh no...

Temari: yes. Truth or dare Hasame?

Me: waaah damnit.

Temari: first...Can you manipulate chakra?

Me: Yes (in my world i can...)

Temari: good. i dare you to do the Oiroke no jutsu.

Me; GAH!!! NARUTO'S SEXY JUTSU?! BUT IM ALREADY A GIRL!  
Temari: i dunno. i guess we'll find out if you turn male, or stay female.

Me:...-sweat drop- um...alright...-does hand jutsus, cuz yeah, im a narutard, and i know the handseals- Oiroke no Jutsu! -poofy thing...yeah man-

Kankurou:...WAHAHA! its the same...why is it the same? Eh? you look the same!  
Me: ARGH!! STOP STARING!

-whacks them both with chair cushions-

Me: YOU TOO GAARA! -poof thing back to normal- i wont respond to the why i look the same. i dont know.  
All:...we wont answer.

Me: -snort-...

Temari: ahaha youre face is all red hehehe.

Me: I DARE YOU TO DO IT THEN!  
Temari: cant. cant dare the...dare...er person...-thinks about what she just said- yeah.

Me: damnit. Fuuuck why do i get all the really stupid ones?

Temari: beacuse they're fun. :)

Me: you deserve to die. brutally and inhumanely.

Temari: oh shut up and pick someone.

Me: I cant, cuz i have to go to bed.

Gaara: god, already? its only been...

Me: an hour. iknow. time sure flies when your _having a hell of a lot of fun,...riiight?_ -growls-

Temari: ehehhe...good night!


	78. March 9th

March 9th

Me: alright alright, see? I wrote today too.

Gaara: good girl.

Me: what am I, a dog?  
Gaara: you could be.

Me:...dog...yeah,...female...HEY!  
Gaara: took you a minute.

Me: yeah well...Bitches are female dogs, dogs bark, bark grows on trees, trees are a part of nature and nature is beautiful. So thanks for the compliment!

Gaara;...how the HELL did you get to that conclusion!

Me: im special.

Gaara:...yeah you sure are...-rolls eyes-  
Me: -sticks out tongue- you're just jealous.

Gaara: you're acting really...juvenile tonight.

Me: yeah well...WOW! that was three...no four sentences I said yeah in! including this one!

Gaara: nice observation.

Me: i know eh?!

Gaara: i wonder if that jutsu is still underway...

Me: NOPE! ITS BEEN 24 HOURS! DONT TEST ME!

Gaara: jeez, someone's jumpy.

Me: I AM!

Gaara: huh?

Me: nope. feelings gone.

Gaara:...you...are...just amazing...

Me: thanks!  
Gaara: not in a good way...

Me:...Still thanks!  
Gaara;...-blankly stares-

Me: anywho...Im starting this new story yeah, and i have it on the computer instead of my laptop, which im pissed about yeah. aaaaand i have writers block for Ultimate secrets of love, A Thousand Years and my new story yeah. im pissed.

Gaara:...ok, do you realize you've just ended all your sentences with the word yeah?

Me:...nope.

Gaara: -head/desk-

Me: my finger joints hurt...too much typing..uh huh. anyway, so this story is gonna be on fictionpress, yeah and so its original, aaaand...its a working progress ye-

Gaara: SHUT UP! whats with you and the YEAH?!  
Me:...i have no idea!  
Gaara: -sweatdrop-

Me: Im feeling rather odd today...i wonder if its either a full moon or a new moon tonight...nope. nothing. OH RIGHT!  
Gaara: huh?

Me: -clears through- 83 DAYS TILL ANIME NORTH! WOO! -dances around the room-

Gaara:...I'd hate to see her a week before this con.

Me: IM SOOO FUCKING EXCITED! OMG! -stops dancing and freezes- I STILL HAVENT GOT MY COSTUME YET!! ARGH! -drops to the ground-

Gaara:...pretty dramatic, ya think?

Me: -face to floor- no.

Gaara: ok then...oh by the way...did u get rid of that snake in ur bed?

Me:...huhhhhh?!??!!  
Gaara: the stuffed snake in your bed, idiot...  
Me: oh right. nope.

Gaara: why not?! Didn't it remind you of Orochimaru?!  
Me: yeaaaah...but its squishy and soft!! And its nice to curl around your neck, like a headrest.

Gaara: thats why you have a pillow, Hasame...

Me: thats not what I mean. but...nope. i havent. i just ignore the fact that it bears a resemblence to that freaky slimey pedophilic old fart.

Gaara:...yes. its official. you now scare me.

Me: GAH! 11:11!!! MAKE A WISH! -snaps eyes shut and clasps hands together

Gaara:...o.o...right...her and her strange tradition of making wishes whenever its 11:11pm.

Me: -hisses at him-

Gaara: da fuck?

Me:...

Gaara:...-looks around-...

Me:...

Gaara:...-sighs and rests chin in hand-

Me:...mmkay! done!  
Gaara: long enough wish?

Me: well, i had to wish really hard and think it through.

Gaara: every friggin night you have a chance to wish for stuff! Cants you just wish for different things each night?

Me: nope. I wish for the same thing every night.

Gaara:..are you serious?

Me: -nods-

Gaara: what do you wish for anyway?  
me: im not saying. or it wont come true!

Gaara:...-shakes head- you really are weird.

Me: nya, reading back again. OMGWTF!!!! -stares at the back of her hands-

Gaara: -fell out of chair- WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!

Me: my hands look weird.

Gaara:...YOU SCREAMED JUST FOR THAT?!

Me: i can sense my death is approaching soon...-bolts for the door-

Gaara: OOH SERIOUSLY! YOU! ARE! DEAD! -runs after her-

Kankurou:...is someone breaking my house again?

Temari: not your house. techincally, my house, because I'm the oldest.

Kankurou: whatever...soo...why is Gaara chasing Hasame again?

Temari: who cares? its like a routine now.

-silence except for screaming and random crashing of items being thrown-

Temari: you think we should help or something?

Kankuoru:...nope. im gonna go get a bat for Gaara though...-walks off-

Temari: gee, always side with your brother eh? he's already got his sand...ill steal the bat, then throw it at Hasame for not writing in so long...yeah...-stalks off-

Me: ARGH! -dives into closet-

Gaara: -yanking at the doorknob- UNLOCK THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!! HASAME?! UNLOCK IT!  
Me: why dont you get your trusty sand to do it, EH?!  
Gaara: good idea.

Me: AH SHIT! -scrambling inside closet- GAH! BACK! BACK! -takes to hitting the sand with a coat- eh??! A coat?

Gaara: -rips off the door- FINALLY! YOU ARE SO GETTING IT!  
Me: AAH! -slides between his legs-

Gaara: WTF?! -spins around and gets a pan to the face-

Me:...sweet. this pan just miraculously appeared in my hands! if theres a god up there.,...thank youuuu!  
(A/N: sweet. i am thanked!)

Gaara: that person up there is dead next...you know your gonna pay for that pan, right?

Me: -nods and tosses pan aside, running-

Gaara: arrgh, shes too quick...gotta make a trap..-find a bag of cookies- man, that was just sitting there as if waiting for me to spot it. -grabs it and runs off-

Me: -panting, looking around- I seem to have lost him...ooh thank go- -sniffs air- I smell cookies...

-begins to look around, finds the bag of cookies-  
Me:3 yay! -pounces on them-

Gaara: HA! -pulls on a rope, and...nothing happens-

Me: eh?

Gaara:..SHIT! there was supposed to be a rope there, and you were supposed to hang upside down...damn.

Me...that was a pretty lame trap if u ask me.

Gaara: i didnt ask you.

Me:yeah well...-eats cookies happily-

Gaara: for a minute, you were screaming in fear, now your sitting on the floor eating the cookies?

Me:...yeah.

Gaara:...ok, share some -sits next to her-

Me:...should I? you were just trying to kill me a second ago.  
Gaara: yeah well...gimme a cookie.

Me: fine.

-Temari comes with a bat into the kitchen, Kankurou dragging her feet-

Kankurou: No! Thats for Gaara! he hits Hasame, not you!

Temari: i want the pleasure of hi-...-spots Hasame and Gaara on the floor-

Kankurou:...er...what...is going on??  
Me:...-looks at Gaara- GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! -leaps to her feet- BACK VILE CREATURE!  
Temari:...you have cookie crumbs on your face.

Me: shit -wipes face- EN GARDE!  
Kankurou: you havent got a sword.

Me: ooh shut up! -sits on the floor again- gimme bag.

Gaara: no more.

Me: damn. that just made my day. WELL! I JUST GOT AN IDEA FOR A THOUSAND YEARS! BAI BAI! -poof-

Temari:..-stares at Gaara-...that was the lamest fight ive ever seen.

Gaara: bite me.


	79. March 10th

March 10th

Me: mmmm...hey guys.

Gaara: whats with you today? yesterday you were...hyper.

Me: as hyper as you'll ever see me. imma lil bored today..I just got back from work. Tim horton's. Is. Not. A. Happy. Place.

Gaara:..mmkay then...-goes back to reading something-

Me: oh god, were you in my room again??

Gaara: -nods-

Me:...-looks at book title- ok, tilt the book a bit so i can see the title.

Gaara: -looks up-...I dont think so.  
Me: why not??

Gaara:...because.

Me:...-glares supiciously- where did you get this book.,...exactly?

Gaara: in your room...

Me: WHERE in my room? Exactly...

Gaara:...on the west side of your bedroom.

Me:...Gaara...there are no bookshelves on the west side of my bedroom..There's only my drawers and cage. (for my rabbit...who is actually desceased too now...)

Gaara:..yeaah...that's where I got it.

Me:...-tries in vain to look at the title- woulda show me the damn book cover already??  
Gaara: no...yuo wont like it.

Me: Gaara! Why wont I like it?  
Gaara:...because.

Me: ...theres only one book on that side...AND ITS IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING THERE?! OMFG THATS MY JOURNAL, AINT IT!?!?!  
Gaara: ...perhaps...

Me: Ok...im not gonna ask WHY THE HELL you were in my underwear drawer...which now makes me feel violated. DUDE! GIMME BACK MA JOURNAL!  
Gaara: NOPE! -leaps from the chair and dashes out of the room-

Me: ACK! YOU ARE DEAD SABAKU NO GAARA!!!! YOU ARE!  
Gaara: yeah whatever.

Me: AARGH! TEMARIIII!!

Temari: why do we never get any peace in this house? i mean...all the other houses have peace, and everyone is normal...WHAT?!  
Me: -in one breath running past her- Gaarahasmyjournalthatwasinmyunderweardrawnowgetabatandkillhim!!!!!! (Translation: Gaara has my journal that was in my underwear drawer, now go get a bat and kill him!)

Temari:...I think...a red hampster just ran past me...A hampster on speed...-walks off wearily-

Me: WHERE ARE U, U EVIL SON OF AH- -runs into a door- AH! THAT HURT LIKE A BITCH! -falls to the ground, rubbing her face.-

Gaara: -appears from behind the door- that...was the saddest thing i have every seen.

Me: -glares-

Gaara:...hm...why am i running? -sand pins her to a wall-

Me: GAH! MOTHA FUCKA! I REALLY OUGHT TO PULVERIZE YOU! once i get down from here...

(k, i can only imagine Gaara running around the house with Hasame chasing him like a mad woman, with Hasame's small journal up to his face, leaping over furniture, and skidding around corners. almost like a Kakashi copy. Seriously. I had that image in my head when my brother took my journal once when I was younger. its been in my head ever since)

Kankurou: -happens to walk by Hasame glued to the wall by sand-...-and keeps on walking by-

Me: hey hey HEY! Dont walk away!! Help me!

Kankurou: i aint gonna get hurt this time. -gets kicked in the head- nevermind.

Me: Gaaras got my journal that was in my underwear drawer now go KILL HIM FOR ME!

Kankurou: -ears perked- eh? journal? yours?

Me: yeah! Now go bring him here so i can kick his a-

Kankurou: -disappears down the hall, yelling- GAARA! YOU HAVE HER JOURNAL?! YOU ARE GOD!!

Me:...-sweat drop- oh dear lord I am soo dead...-wriggles hand out of sand- omg yay! -which leaves her to just a hand waving out of the sand sticking her to the wall- well...this is certainly fun...

**-Three hours later-**

Temari: -passes by Hasame- oh hey. -does a retake- um...

Me: -pathetically waves hand- Heya Temari...Ive been waving my hand for three hours. You might wanna help me down.

Temari:...ok..-walks away-  
Me: EH?! NO! DONT LEAVE ME HERE! -tears-

Temari: -thows a bucket of water on her- oh just shut up.

Me:...what the hell was that for?!  
Temari: look.

Me: huh? -sand turns to mud- OH SWEET! oh yay, now im muddy. well, u wanna help me kill your not so perverted perverts of brothers?

Temari: that makes no sense, but no. Youre on your own.

Me: -spultters- but why?!  
Temari: cuz. i dont just leave my journal lying around.

Me: IT WASNT! GAARA STOLE IT FROM MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER DAMNIT!  
Temari: yeah well...hold on. Underwear drawer?!  
Me: yes!

Temari:...yup. youre on your own.

Me: i hate you.

Temari: whatever. good luck.

Me: -silent writhing of fury- FINE! -stomps off-

Temari:...heh heh...oh that was priceless -poof, and its kankurou. le gasp-

Gaara: -pokes head from magical closet that enjoys to just randomly in situations like this- mmmm...yeah ok. -pulls out journal-

Kankurou: oooh ooh, lemme read it.  
Gaara: -snarls- after.

Kankurou: gaah...-tears- your so mean...

Gaara: so ive been told.

Me:...where the fuck are they...OH! SHIT! I forgot! its daylight savings time! time to turn the clock...forward..right. -turns hour forward- ooh i wonder if Gaara knows what time it is? he still has to sleep now...-evil laughter- o.o ok nevermind.

Gaara: -yawns...- hold on...I just yawned.

Kankurou: yeah? so? thats what people do when theyre tired.

Gaara:..but its only 11:30...-glances at clock-...no? its 12:30?

Kankurou: oh right day light savings time. We actually lose an hours sleep tonight. joy.

Gaara:...AH! SHIT! I will NOT allow Hasame to wake me up tomorrow, so im going to sleep NOW! -runs off to bedroom, taking book with him-

Kankurou: aww man...whyd he go and take the damn journal too?

-i went to sleep, and i just woke up randomly at 4 am. just because im like that. so...tis now actually March 11th...whatever...-

**-4 am...dark as fuck**

Me: this is payback...Imma gonna get him while hes asleep, steal my fucking journal, and fucking knock the fucking lights out of him.,...if the lights werent already out...-sneaks into Gaara's bedroom, and assumes that he's in bed-

(...i think i might actually have to write this as a story mode now. more interesting. man, im just fucking this entry right up, arent i?!)

Creaking the door open, Hasame poked her spiky red head into the pitch black hell known as Gaara's room. She sneered, and slipped in silently, closing the door behind her quietly. Getting on her stomach, she crawled...half snaked her way over to his bed, assuming that he was there.

"Of course he is! who the fuck else do you think would be in Gaara's room, IN Gaara's bed?!" Hasame barked at the author.

well...anyone else...

"Well, aren't WE the genius, EH!?" Snarled Hasame, but returned to her mission at hand. Grabbing the marker from inside her shirt, her eyes glinted evilly. "He is Sooo getting it now." She muttered, and leaned over to see his face. She sweatdropped. 'ah shit. hes got his damn face covered by the pillow...I'll just have to fix that.' She cautiously took her index finger and her thumb, took hold of the corner of the pillow, and tried to gently pull it away from his face. It wouldn't budge. Hasame frowned, looking for why it was stuck. Lifting the corner, she peered under it, and in the dark, her eyes formed to two white circles in shock.

Gaara was biting the pillow. Her left eye twitching, she gently tried to pry his teeth apart from the pillow with one hand, the other still clutching the black semi-permanent marker as if it was her last life line. Suddenly, Hasame felt teeth diging into her hand. She almost yelped in pain, but bit her lip. Glaring murderously at Gaara, it was as if he knew what she was doing, then he turned on his side, taking Hasame with him. She paused for a minute, then felt the tugging of his teeth turning _away_ from her, and she had to follow.

'GAH! WHAT THE HECK?!' She screamed, and almost fell over him. 'Damn him and his stupid large bed! If it was a stupid twin size one, or a single, then it wouldnt have been a problem! but NOOO! hes gotta get the fucking king size bed!! Bastard...' Hasame thought angrily, and stared at the marker in her hand. Sighing, she put it between her teeth, and gently, took her other hand, and once again, attempted to pry off his stupid teeth from her hand, which was now getting slightly more painful. Then, he turned over the other way, now facing her. She was forced to bend down to her knees, saying ow ow ow! quietly. 'My fucking hand doesnt bend that way!!'

Scowling daggers at him, she took her fingers, and slid them between his teeth, prying them apart. 'I wonder if i should know what he's dreaming about to bite my hand...' She wondered, but pushed that thought aside. Finally, sighing with relief, she quickly swipped her hand away from his mouth.

And just because the author is sooo evil, Gaara grabbed Hasame's hand, which was still near his face, and rolled over to face the wall opposite Hasame. She let out a near silent squeak, and she was sent flying right over him, and landed on the other side of him. She gasped.  
'OMG! HIS BED IS HARD!!!' She yelled mentally. 'How the FUCK can he sleep on this??' Hasame then felt Gaara take her arm, and then use it as a neck rest. She sweat dropped many many times. 'Now I really am curious to what he's dreaming of...'

Looking to her right, she found the perfect oppourtunity to conduct her plan. Taking the marker from her teeth, she popped off the cap, and rolled on her side, as to draw on his face better. Yes. She was going to draw on his face. How original.

"HEY! ITs you thats writing this damn scenario!!!" Shouted Hasame at the author again.

-shrugs- well, you're the one actually doing it.  
"Bite me bitch." Snapped the red haired girl, and once again, resumed her task. Poking out a tongue, she approached the felt tip of the marker to his face. 'I wonder what I should draw first...Maybe...A raccoon mask. Yeah.' she chuckled at her little idea, and proceeded to colour in the mask. Abruptly, he turned on his back. Hasame fumed silently, and would have got off the bed to crawl around to the other side, but her arm was under his back.

"That son of a bitch...hes sooo gonna pay extra now." she hissed, and brooded on her spot.

Gaara growled suddenly, and squirmed, shoving her arm out from beneath him, and seemed to take her arm in well..an arm lock. Hasame's eyes widened, as it began to bend slightly. "owowowow!" She mumbled, and bent accordingly to the way he was pulling it. He kept on pulling her arm down, and from the odd angle, she followed while muttering curses. Finally, he stopped, and she froze. 'God...I'd hate to sleep next to him. He's like my brother. Always squirming around.' She remembered, and rolled her eyes at the memory. Abruptly, he started. 'Must have fallen or something in his sleep...' She thought, but realized her head had hit his chest.

'Oh shit, pleasedontwakeup, pleasedontwakeup, pleasedontwakeup...' She wished with all her heart, and shut her eyes tightly in prayer. Opening one eye, she breathed a sigh of relief to see he was still asleep.

'Heavy sleeper, this one.' She pouted, and looked around for the marker with her eyes. Hasame seemed to have lost it.

'Damnit! And the cap is off! It's gonna waste all the ink, damnit!' And the stupid sheets, she added as an afterthought. Fuming, she tried to think of a way to get out of the situation she was in.

'Come on. I'm always full of ideas!' Hasame thought, surprised her brain was vacant of thoughts. 'Jesus christ, how can he not realize im here?! Where did he think the hand and arm came from?? Unless...' Hasame gave a disgusted yet horrified look at Gaara, utterly frightened. An arm then curled around her head, and pulled it closer to his body, squishing her face against him.

'GAH! DAMNIT! He does that same thing like my dad does...Where he hugs the pillow to his chest...Fuck. Its like all the guys in my family rolled into one. Joy.' Hasame realized her left arm was free. Feeling around behind her, her fingertips came into contact with a cylindrical, plastic item. 'YES! THE MARKER!' She cheered mentally, and grabbed it, holding it up triumphantly.

''Alrighty now...Payback for all the hell you put me through last night and now.'' She growled and raised the marker to his arm, the only part she could guess where it was, because she could only see black, due to his clothes. It connected, and she grinned, running it along his arm and up to his shoulder. Chuckling, she drew random swirls, only guessing how they looked because she was trapped beneath the very same arm. After a long while of randomly doodling, Hasame got bored.

'I swear, his whole arm is black...' She thought grudgingly and plopped the marker to her side.

She then yawned widely.

'Hold on...I yawned...' She reconsidered, and thought. 'I yawn when I'm tired...OH MY GOD I CANT GET TIRED HERE!!! I GOTTA GO BE TIRED IN MY OWN BED!!! HOW THE FUCK AM I GONNA GET OUT OF HERE!!??' She screamed mentally, and tried to ease her way out from under Gaara's arm. She moved about three inches away, when he grumbled something, and pulled his 'pillow' closer. Hasame made a gagging noise, then realized she was trapped. All because of her stupid plan to get revenge on him. She could have just looked around for the journal and taken it back, but noo she had to-

"OH WOULD YOU CAN IT!?" Hasame spat at the author. "And stop referring to yourself as 'the author' seriously! Its annoying!" Hasame huffed.

A dowsiness washed over her, and her eyelids felt heavy.

'No...gotta stay awake or I'll regret this for as long as I live...' she thought sleepily, but you all know when you feel so exhausted and tired, that your already comfortable and warm, that theres no saying no to sleep.

"Comfortable my ass." growled Hasame to the a- "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

'Fine..I'll just wake up early before hes up..and go back to my own bed...no one will ever no...well..his arm...' she yawned again, and finally shut her heavy eyelids, instantly drifting off to sleep.


	80. March 12th

March 12th, 8:06 am

(again, back to the story mode. it will return to chat mode. thats what i call it now.)

Light streamed through, and Hasame saw the orange light glow through her eyelids, but was determined to remain asleep.

'Mornings..are..never...welcome...' she thought, and grabbed her pillow, about to pull it over her head, but the pillow wouldn't budge. Too lazy to open her eyes, she tugged at it again. Something was weighing it down. 'Fine. Be like that, you retarded pillow.' she cursed the pillow, and felt around for the blanket. She must have kicked it off during the night. Grabbing it she thought, the teenager pulled it up to her shoulders and shifted so that she was on her stomach, her face turned to the left, so to not be suffocated by the pillow beneath her head.

'Odd...my bed is usually freezing..According to Aya. Well, it was her fault for wanting to sleep over and me sleep on the floor. Said my bed was like the artic...' Hasame snorted aloud, and mentally rolled her eyes. 'Well. Maybe dad fixed the stupid heater and I'm actually getting warmth in this damn room.' She concluded.

The blanket was rather heavy. Deciding that she could no longer remain asleep under these circumstances, plus her curiousity to know why the pillow wouldn't move and why the blanket was heavier than it should be, Hasame reluctantly opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep from her eyes. Something with green blue eyes glared back at her. Eyes that were black rimmed.

Hasame's eye shot open all the way, and for once in her teenage life, a blush covered her visage. But not just any blush. The mother of all blushes.

"Uh...Morning?" Hasame said pathetically, Gaara not responding. There was a long and uncomfortable silence.

"My arm..." Gaara said in a dead pane tone, and Hasame looked on her shoulder.

"So THAT'S why I thought the blanket was rather heavy!" She said loudly, and instantly shoved his arm off her shoulder, and bounded out of the bed. She stretched quickly, so as not to get cramps for the next action she was ready to take. Running.

"Nice morning, eh?" She commented and strode around the bed, grinning like a cheshire cat, but knew Gaara was still giving her that long...unwavering...stare...of death.

'I am so dead.'

She was almost to the door, when something grabbed her foot, and she fell to the floor with a thud. "Ow...I...Probably deserved that..." She muttered. There was a creak of weight being lifted off the bed, and footsteps approached her.

"Mind explaining why you were in my room... in my bed...using my arm for a blanket...and why my arm...is...covered with a sharpie marker?" Said the most grave tone of Gaara, who doesnt like to be woken up early in the morning (Early for him is sometime before noon).

"...my revenge!!" Hasame said, raising a finger as if to prove her point further. Gaara squatted down to her level on the ground, and she could finally see his eyes again.

"You...are...sooooo in for it." He growled. Hasame gulped.

"Ten second head start?"

"Two."

"IM GONE!" Hasame burst through the door and was already halfway down the stairs at the other end of the hall.

(12:25am, midnight)

-silence-

Me: are you gonna talk to me?

Gaara:...-glare-  
Me: oh come on! the ink will come off!  
Gaara:...

Me:...in a few weeks...probably...

Gaara:...

Me:...

Gaara:...

Me:...ALRIGHT! I SAID SORRY A MILLION TIMES!!!! IF YOU HADN'T TAKEN MY JOURNAL IN THE FIRST PLACE, THEN I WOULD HAVE NEVER WANTED REVENGE AND SNEAK INTO YOUR ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO DRAW STUFF ON YOUR FACE! BUT THEN YOU GOT ALL SQUIRMY AND TOOK ME DOWN WITH YOU! ITS PARTIALLY YOUR FAULT TOO!!!!

Gaara:...bite. me. bitch.  
Me: if your mad about the marker thing-

Gaara: -most horrible and terrifiing glare one could recieve-

Me:..-i suppose its that...

Gaara:...

Me: IM SORRY! GIVE ME MY GODDAMN JOURNAL AND WE CAN CALL IT A TR- --Thunked in the head with a book-- uh...HEY! MY JOURNAL:D

Gaara: take it. nothing really interesting.

Me: thank y-...hold on...-narrow eyes- 'nothing...interesting'? Are you saying my journal is boring?!

Gaara: yup. thats basically it.

Me:...i cant tell if i should be angry, or relieved. WELL! IM GOING TO BED! -poof-

Temari: did she need to yell it?

Gaara:...long story...


	81. March 15th

March 15th, 2007

Me: ooohhh heelloooooo everyooonnnneee!!!!  
Gaara:...you sure dragged that a long time.

Me: guess whaaaaatt

Gaara:...what...

Me: I GOT MAH COSTUME!!!!!!  
Gaara: oh joy...just dont put it on when-

Me:D -already has the costume on-

Gaara: -you're here...-sigh- how are they supposed to tell the difference between us two?

Me: well, first off, have you got breasts?

Gaara:...that was the most disturbing question you have ever asked me.

Me: HAVE YOU?!  
Gaara: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I DON'T! I DON'T! JESSSUS!  
Me: good. Have I got a kanji on my forehead?

Gaara: no.

Me: there:) we're all good!

Gaara: b-but, from the back!  
Me: don't you be staring at my ass.

Gaara: I WASN'T! Jesus, you've gotten an attitude...

Me: yeah yeah!

Gaara:...why repeat the word?

Me: i dunno...

-crickets...-

Gaara: oookay then...

Me: yeah! well, im actually on my way to my grandmother and grandfather's right now. so im in a car. a cramped car. with the #1 blonde, hyperactive knucklehead brother.

Gaara: brother? i thought you were going to say Naruto.

Me: yeah well...he is blonde. He's noisy. Loud. Is hyper. aaand does the STUPIDEST THINGS! That's why I call him Tobi.

Gaara: tobi?! Why the hell would you call him that??

Me: cuz. its funny.

Gaara:..-twitch-...er...uh yeah ok.

Me: mm hm! wwaaaaah, tell me never again to eat McDonald's...I hate it with a passion and dont even know why I ate it.

Gaara: what? mc what?

Me: McDonald's. Bad for your health, gives u an increased risk of heart attacks, and ups your weight but a HUMONGOUS amount. And its bad for your cholesterol.

Gaara:..why the HELL would you eat stuff like that?!  
Me: we had to. was the only food place that we could findon short notice. and now i feel soo sick. Stupid fast food. I coulda waited to get like...a sandwich or something healthier.

Gaara: you put it on yourself.

Me: yeah well, after i visit my grandparents, im going to fix up my stupid hair, and after I show them my costume,(because theyve been dying to see it -rolls eyes-) Im going to run around outside for half an hour. Burn off the evil food I just consumed.

Gaara: mmhmm...ok...you do that...

Me: yeah but theres one problem. I just ate, and I still have about three more hours until we get to Ottawa.

Gaara: ahahaaa there goes your plan.

Me: YEAH! -tears- im so upset. If we go to take a rest stop somewhere wide, I'll run around until I either fill like I'm going to be sick, or until we have to go.

Gaara: nice.

Me: i know eh?! ok the feeling's wearing off. I still am really really hot.

Gaara:...huh?

Me: sun. its shining on me. It's hot.

Gaara: oh.  
Me:...yeah i have nothing else to say. I just basically wanted to tell everyone I got my costume. Which I am fucking eager now to go to anime no-...

Gaara: what? whyd you stop?  
Me: OMG I DONT HAVE MY GOURD!! oh my gourd..XD ahahaaa...

Gaara:...then make one.

Me: well SORRRY! I dont have the time to make a gourd! unless...on sunday...Im free...I can go buy beach balls and make one...pop the balls..

Gaara: HUH?!  
Me: what I mean was that I tape the two beach balls together, paper mache it and then with the hole on the top ya know, I pop the beach balls with a needle tip tied to a long stick so i can get both beach balls. Hence, pop the balls.

Gaara:..that sounds..really...

Me: ok, wrong choice of words, but it was funny.

Gaara:..-shakes head- not really...

Me: well i think it was. BUT I WILL FIND THE TIME TO MAKE IT! I WILL!!!!!! Ill just have to go around to all the fucking houses, steal their newspaper, and finish it in one night..before they realise their newspapers are gone...  
Gaara:..they will definitly notice their newspapers will be gone, Hasame.

Me: bleh. too bad for them. now i just gotta get the paint...and I gotta find a big cork..

Gaara: you're never going to find one..  
Me:...-looks at his gourd-

Gaara: what?  
Me:...you don't...need your cork..do you?  
Gaara: aah yeah i do. The sand will all spill out.

Me: but you wont need it for like..a day..right?

Gaara: No. No cork for you.  
Me:...LOOK! IS THAT A DEMONIC DUCK OF SOME SORT?!  
Gaara: huh? what? -looks behind him-  
Me: -steals cork and runs-

Gaara:...you must be halluci-...-looks back, and sees shes gone-...fuck.

Me: AHAH! Now i just gotta hide it...but where?!

Gaara: HASAME! GIVE IT BACK!

Me: NEVER! whre to hid it?? where?!

-hears Gaara approaching-

Me:MMMM!! WHERE?! -stuffs it down her shirt- there!  
-Gaara skids around the corner-  
Gaara: alright, where'd you put it?!  
Me: I dunno! i lost it!

Gaara: Liar.

Me: really! I must have dropped it or something when I was running!

Gaara:...-turns around and goes back down hallway to look for it-

Me: -sighs-  
Gaara: by the way...one of your breasts is larger than the other.

Me: HUH?! WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU LOOKING AT MY CHEST?!  
Gaara: I'm just say- --WHACK--...ow...

Me: TEMARI!!  
Temari: what what?!  
Me: he was thinking nasty things...  
temari:..how the HELL do you know?  
Me: he was looking at my chest.

Gaara: I WAS LOOKING FOR MY CO- --WHACK--...

Temari: GOD GAARA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE MATURE THAN THAT?! Seriously...thats more of Kankurou's thing.

Kankurou: whats more of my thing?  
Temari: being a perv.

Kankurou: I do not!

Gaara: no really, it is. --WHACK-- STOP HITTING ME!!

Me: eeheheh...

Gaara: ITS ALL HER FAULT!  
Temari and Kankurou: how?!

Gaara: she took my cork!

-crickets...-

Gaara:...I know she has it..I just know it.  
Me: what proof have you got?!  
Gaara: -points at her chest-

--WHACK--  
Gaara: WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE AND HITTING ME?!

Me: its rude to point.

Gaara: Im just SAYING that you must have hid it th- --WHACK-- I DIDNT EVEN DO ANYTHING YET!!!!  
Me: you were thinking it.

Gaara:...WHAT?! GOD DAMNIT JUST GIVE ME MY CORK!

Me: NO!  
Gaara: GIVE IT!  
Me: NEVER! -runs-

Gaara: DAMNIT! -runs-

Temari:...why do we even let her in the house?

Kankurou: cuz its fun to watch them. -laughs like a perv-

Temari:...you're such an idiot...

Me: NNNNNRGH! GO AWAY!  
Gaara: give me the cork, and THEN I'll hurt you, THEN I'll go away.

Me: i dont like that.

Gaara: MAYBE if you cooperate, It might change.

Me: how?

Gaara: I hurt you NOW Instead of AFTER you give me the cork.

Me:...either way I get hurt.

Gaara: or I go for it myself.

Me: EW! GET AWAY! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS!!  
Gaara: i can guess.

Me: NO GUESSING! HERE! -takes the cork from her shirt and throws it at him- TAKE THE DAMN THING!  
Gaara:...thats where it was? -stares at the cork in his hand-

Me:...ew. dont...even...no, nevermind. -stomps off-

Kankurou: so, you got the cork? where was it?

Gaara:...Im not telling you.

Kankurou:...o.O?? Okay...why not?

Gaara: because.

Kankurou:...why the hell are you smelling your cork?

Gaara: smells like strawberries.

Kankurou:...you are...scarier than I thought.


	82. March 20th

March 20th, 2007

Gaara: hey, why are you writing on a different computer? ARE YOU AT SCHOOL?!  
Me: yes yes I am! I have something quick I need to add!

Gaara:…fine.

Me: alright everyone! I had got a review from my beloved muse, Paprika, and she said that she really liked the story mode I had written on the 11th and 12th of march. And she said I should stick to that way. BUT! I would like to do a poll! For all you constant readers who love this…journal thing, please vote!  
If you would like story, cast your vote, and if you like chat, cast chat yeah! Alright?

Gaara: ya done?

Me: course I am! All add more later! Bai bai!


	83. March 28th

March 28th, 2007

Me:...Say nothing...

Gaara: and why should-

Me: I SAID SAY NOTHING!  
Gaara:..fine...

Me: Nothing!

Gaara: -glare-

Me: good.

Gaara: what is your problem?

Me:...so much...

Gaara:...mind elaborating that?

Me: nope.

Gaara:...okay then.

Me: im just bored and I wanted to chat. yeah.

Gaara: okay good for you...And no saying yeah.

Me: yeah yeah yeah ye-

Gaara: -covers her mouth with sand-  
Me: -death glare-

Gaara: aint doing nothing for me.

Me: -stares-

Gaara:...that's freakish..

Me: -wide eyed stare-

Gaara:...ENOUGH! -removes sand-

Me: gee, took ya long enough. Anyway, so far, i've had like..2 VOTES for this poll about if i should make it a story style journal, or the normal chat mode.

Gaara:...both are ok.

Me: wow you helped. I have one vote for story mode, and one for chat...now, if I add your vote, which would STILL make it even, 2 to 2.

Gaara: good luck with that.

Me: hmpf.

Gaara: neh heh...Not in a good mood today?

Me:...-glare-

Gaara: I'll take that as a no.

Me: I wanna write the story mode, but if more people say that they like the chat better, they wont want to read it anymore. And a few people have said that this is a nice different style of writing from most stories when I first uploaded this journal.

Gaara: How long has it been now?

Me:...11months.

Gaara:..nice. almost a year.

Me: i am so doing something special on May 31st. It will then be like our 1 year anniversary.

Gaara:..but thats for people who are married or are dating.

Me: who cares. This is a...1 year since Hasame started this online journal for all to see and read anniversary.

Gaara: long title.

Me: anyway, if reviewers really REALLY love this journal and they might want it to change style, then they must vote. -nod-

Gaara: yeah...okay whatever.

Me: -glare- So...I have no idea what to write now. I had an idea, now its gone. Well, Paprika said that I am good at writing, and encourages me to do the story style...Maybe I will...But not until May 31st. After that, then I will either alternate styles depending on my mood.

Gaara: good comprimise. (i hope i spelt that right)  
Me:...yeah, i started this way because it's quicker to type and I don't have to worry about adjectives and making this sound...well...look interesting, ya know?

Gaara:..not...really...

Me: -sweatdrop- ok fine, whatever. So, until the end of next month, I will keep at the chat mode. Yeah! I figured it out! no need to vote now people!

Gaara: you might as well delete that journal entry, or else everyone will vote when reviewing that entry, then go to this one and find out they dont need to vote.

Me: yeah...your right...Or ill just change it. Yeah ill just change it. Ok, ill do that when i update this.

Oh by the way, my costume should be getting here sometime this week or next.

Gaara:..wait...didnt you already get a costume?

Me: yeaaah but its small. Period. and bad quality I find. there were so many things wrong with it, so im just like pfft. Evil.

Gaara: evil?

Me: evil.

Gaara:...okay.

Me:D -grin- Oh another thing, is that...-ahem-...

Gaara:...

Me: I GET MAH BRACES OFF ON THE 12th OF APRIL:D :D :D :D  
Gaara:...yeah...ow...i think my ears are bleeding...

Me: oh shuddup -whacks over the head-

Gaara: well, its still a while until then.

Me: yes, but I get my top braces off the 2nd of april but the bottom ones come off on the 12th, so the whole thing will be off on the 12th. Well, Im gonna go outside and torture my little brother.

Gaara:..funny...I torture my older siblings.

Me: ahah thats funny!


	84. March 29th

March 29th, 2007

Me: waargh...

Gaara:...wargh?

Me: yeah.

Gaara:...

Me: I wanna go type in my bedroom, but I can't since princess Ocean is in there. -frustrated sigh-

Gaara: ah.

Me: see, if I had sand, I would toss her right out the damn house. She belongs at a stupid castle or something, with her needs.

Gaara:...yeah, does the thought 'Your father will give you hell' come to mind?

Me:...nope.

Gaara: sometimes I wonder if your ignorance is a blessing,...or just plain stupid.

Me: some say its both.

Gaara: Uh huuuh...Who EXACTLY says that?

Me: I do...

Gaara:...mmkay then...

Me: rawr I will shoot her, I seriously will.

Gaara: good luck finding ammo and a gun to contain it.

Me: -snort- Black market.

Gaara: any near there?

Me:...-looks around- none that I can see.

Gaara: you idiot.

Me:I am cold.

Gaara: I am Gaara, and I will throw YOU out the house if you don't stop saying random things.

Me: I am...going to run. -does so-

Temari: well, that was just plain smart...

Gaara:...ya think -rolls eyes-

Temari: now, go chase her.

Gaara: WHY?!

Temari: because I said so and I'm your older sister

Gaara: And I will kill you if you try and order me about again.

Temari: and I am going to leave. -leaves-

Me: -walks in staring at her hands- My nails are hard.

Gaara:...huh?

Me: Look, I need a stupid TOE NAIL clipper to clip them. I mean, shouldn't I use a FINGER NAIL clipper to clip them? Their too strong.

Gaara: why the heck are we talking about nails?

Me: cuz im bored...

Gaara:...but...you're always bored.

Me:...yuuuup. Oh yeah, and random s fun. Deal with it.

Gaara: i've been dealing with randomness for 11 months.

Me:...-thinks about it-...HEY!

Gaara:...that was just plain hilarious.

Me: im going back in TIME!  
Gaara:...im not even gonna ask.

Me: back to May 31st! See how much i've changed, etc. Neh heh, the first impression of me is when Im screaming damnit over and over again for...leaving...Oh right, my note book at my...Father's? Nope mom's.

Gaara: great memory you got there.

Me: ya think? Omg ahah! I remember I had a paper route...oh that was very very sad. Now I gots a pro job...

Gaara:...pro job, eh?

Me: uh huh, workin' at mah Timmy's

Gaara: -cough- talking weird again -cough-

Me: -ahem- right thanks...

Gaara:...hm, remember you'd sing just to annoy me?

Me: yeaaah...about that...I am not into singing much...

Gaara: -fakes a gasp-

Me: oh bite me.

Gaara: so dramatic, arent ya?

Me:...not really, actually. Seriously, I'm the most down-to-earth person in our little circle of friends.

Gaara: hard to imagine that.

Me: but tis true. Ah i was so stupid...I used my name, -sigh- that was before I knew what my japanese name was. -huggles name- love it.

Gaara: I can tell...half of your work is signed with the name Hasame Chiaki instead of your ACTUAL name.

Me: oh shaddup. I start doodling, and I end up using that name. I dont like my name. It's too plain, yet people dont even know how to SPELL IT CORRECTLY!!

Gaara: tough.

Me: -bites arm-

Gaara:...yeah, let go.

Me: -sticks out tongue in disgust- ewww sandy...that's just plain gross.

Gaara: you bit me.

Me: -snarl- Neh heh...i remember the daisies...

Gaara: what?

Me: I murder daisies...ya stomp on em, tear off their lil petals and hear their screams of agony, they sound like lil chipmunks on cocaine.

Gaara:...but their-

Me: yeah, imagination, Gaara, imagination. It pays to have it.

Gaara: you have too much...

Me: I'm not sharing.

Gaara: I never asked you to share.

Me: flesh eating microbe.

Gaara:...ive given up asking what.

Me: Lee.

Gaara: what?!

Me: neh, ya said what... Ze flesh-eating microbe ish Lee...hee hee...

Gaara:..im not even gonna wonder why you came up with that.

Me: you dont have to know.

-silence as she reads0-

Me:...BURN! AHAHAHA!!!

Gaara:..but...i didnt say anything.

Me: ooh no, remember what Kankurou would say like allll the time!? I do! Burns...those are so old now...

Gaara: didn't know they aged...

Me: -stares lazily at him-...nevermind. OOh god, I remember all those stupid comments...Ehheehee..I sorta miss them now.

Gaara: you DO?!  
Me: ok not entirely. But they did spice up are usually boring conversations...I mean, we hardly make anything funny anymore.

Gaara: we dont have to.

Me: yeah, but why would people wanna read it then?

Gaara: because they pity you.

Me: oh shut up.

-silence...-

Me:...-glances at Gaara- Panda.

Gaara: -jumps- what did you just say?

Me: Panda.

Gaara:...oh no, not again, dont you even try it.

Me: -evil grin- Panda.

Gaara: Ill throw you out the house, I seriously will!

Me:Panda.

Gaara: I WILL!  
Me: -jumps on his chair- PANDA!  
Gaara: ARGH! SHUT UP!

Me: -dodges sand, screaming Panda-

Temari: what the hell is going on...?!

Me: PANDA! -points at Gaara, who promptly attacks her with sand- ARGH! PANDAAAA!  
Gaara: SHUT! HER! UP! NOW!

Temari: with what?

Gaara: ANYTHING!

-background sounds of repeated Panda Panda Panda-

Gaara: do you mind HURRYING IT UP A BIT?!

Temari: FIND! -duct tapes her mouth shut-

Gaara: good god that was annoying.

Temari:..you know, once you release her hands, she'll just take off the tape off?

Gaara:..-stares at her- theeen why dont you tape her HANDS together?

Temari: fine, sheesh. -does so-

-both watch Hasame squirming on the floor-

Temari:...she looks like a worm.

Gaara: an annoying worm. Let's squish it.

Temari: no, let's not.

-Finally she stops squirming and just glares at their feet-

Temari:...what now?

Gaara: I just like watching her squirm. Squirm again, worm, squirm! -nudges Hasame with his foot-

Temari: now your just torturing her.

Gaara: thats what I do best, isnt it?

Temari: thought it was killing, but whos to argue? -walks away-

-Hasame manages to give Gaara the finger behind her back-

Gaara: I saw that. -nudges her again-

Me: -makes a stiffled snarl-

Gaara: this is sooo much more fun than anything I've ever experienced. -nudge nudge-

Me: -more muffled yells and growling-

Gaara: Hey Kankurou, come 'ere

Kankurou: what? wh-...What the hell have you done?

Gaara: dont make me explain.

Kankurou:...but why?

Gaara: cuz its fun. Watch. She squirms. -nudges her with his foot again-

Kankurou: ...-snort- she does. Do it again.

Me: -muffled: I hate you both-

Gaara: no idea what she said, but watch, if you hit her here...-nudges her side-

Me: -curls up and tries kicking him-

Kankurou:...Let me try! -pokes her in the head-

Me: -head/...floor-

Kankurou: dude, go get the video camera!  
Gaara: the what?

Kankurou: video camera.

Gaara:..we have one?

Kankurou: yeah...Internet.-shift eyes-

Gaara:...okay whatever. -goes off in search for said camera-

-Temari comes in to see Kankurou nudging Hasame repeatedly in random places-

Temari: are you two ever gonna give it up?

Kankurou: not until we record it and put it up on the internet.

Temari:...we have internet?

Kankurou: oh yeah.

Temari: whered we get it?

Kankurou:...internet?

Temari:...that makes no sense. Okay, you should just let her go.

Kankurou: Gaara wont like it that.

Temari: who cares what Gaara thinks? He can have his own fantasies some other way. As you said, we have this...internet thing.

Kankurou: fine, its your funeral.

Gaara: whose funeral...

Temari: ah hello Gaara!...

Gaara: -hard stare at Temari- what were you doing?

Temari: uh...just...adjusting the duct tape!  
Me: -translation: you are a horrible liar.-

Gaara: and this isnt a fantasy, Temari. It's humor. Especially when you film it.

Temari: fine. ten seconds, but thats it. What the heck? are you laughing?

Gaara: im enjoying this _thoroughly_.

Temari:...-sigh- you're never gonna let her live this down, will you?

Gaara: -shakes head- Hey hey hey stop her.

Temari: hu-?

-Hasame starts wriggling her arms over her legs to bring them in front of her-

Me: -translation: HA!-

Temari:...nah, im going -leaves-

Gaara: Kankurou. At it.

Kankurou: jees, what am I, a sla- --WHAM-- AH! she HIT me!

Gaara: nice going, idiot. What the hell is she doing?

-Is attempting to slip the tape off her wrists by pushing her feet against the tape-

Gaara:..that is the stupidest thing i've ever seen. It's tape, you retard, not rope.

Me: -translation: bite me, bitch-

Kankurou: i aint helping anymore. She'll kick me with her freakin' flying feet of fury. Her legs are like whips!

Me: -smug smirk that is concealed by duct tape-

Kankurou: She'll get me afterwards, I know it. -stalks off-

Gaara: great. -stares at Hasame-

Me: -stares back-

Gaara: im not freeing you.

Me: -sigh, still struggling with tape-

Gaara:..its duct tape. You wont be able to ge-

Me: -tears the tape- -translation: HA! yeah right! I am the duct tape QUEEN!-

Gaara:...the tape is still on your mouth.

Me: -tears it off- AH! THAT HURT LIKE A BITCH! -holds mouth, whining-

Gaara:..that is the second stupidest thing ive seen today.

Me: as i was saying -twitching her lips- Ah that hurt...As i was saying, I can break through ANY duct tape. They are my minions!

Gaara:..duct tape...is your minion?

Me: uh huh.

Gaara: im not even gunna ask -puts away camera-

Me: im gonna shoot that. Oh, im gonna go to bed. tired.

Gaara: betcha y'are.

Me: yeah yeah night.


	85. March 30th

March 30th, 2007

Me:...MMMM I CANT WAIT ANYMORE! Alright, who cares about waiting till the 31st of May! thats a whole two months away!! And who cares about the vote! Imma gonna write this thing in STORY MODE!  
Gaara: good luck.

Me: waddya mean?

Gaara: you have about 30 minutes until the bus comes so yoiu can go to school, and you always take forever just to think up a paragraph.

Me: not with this! I can easily write it in 20 minutes!

Gaara: wanna bet?

Me: you on! I'll start over though so everyone knows where we are and such.

A sliding door made of canvas and bomboo wood snapped open. Gaara looked up from the magazine he was reading, which read Shinobi Weekly on the front, to see a girl with similar hair to his march in and throw herself into the arm chair next to him facing a 45 degree angle to the right.

"Having a good morning?" He asked nonchalantly, and glanced back down at the magazine. When she didn't answer, he looked back up briefly to meet a pair of deep silver blue eyes glaring at him menacingly. "I'll take that as a no." He replied and went back to his magazine.

"Course it's a no. Who EVER liked mornings?" Grumbled Hasame, crossing her arms over her chest and sinking deeper into the chair cushion.

"Temari." Gaara coughed, and Hasame snorted. "I guess yeah."

"I think she's going to go wake up Kankurou right now...If you're interested..." He mentioned, and there was a flurried motion and the sliding door was thrown open, and a flash of red indicated that Hasame was already out the hall and running up the stairs to his brother's bedroom. He didn't bother to raise his eyes at the two large thumps and the yell of surprise and indignation, but calmly put the magazine on the side wooden table in between the two arm chairs. The room he was in was decorated rather plainly. It served more over as a sitting area than a living room or such. The huge house had many rooms like this that hardly had a real purpose other than sitting in it silently. Suddenly, the canvas door was slid open, revealing a Hasame with her face as red as her hair, clutching her stomach and using an equally red Temari as a support, both laughing so hard they look like they might hurt themselves.

"Oh my GOD That NEVER gets old!" Hasame managed to gasp between giggles. "H-hi-his FACE!" Temari spat out, and a renewed fit of laughter started up. Gaara only rested his arm on the arm rest, his chin in the palm of his hand, waiting expectantly for the two females to cease their laughter. Only when Hasame fell to the floor, almost rolling, did he get up, take her by the collar of her crimson red shirt and lift her up like she weighed a feather. Tossing her unceremoniously into the large chair, he turned to look at his sister, bent at the waist, howling with laughter. She glanced up and stared for a complete minute, before nodding, stood up straight, and left the sitting room.

"Gee, thanks for ruining the fun." He heard behind him, and Gaara turned around with a look of indifference on his pale features, facing a Hasame who once again had her arms crossed and was sunk deeply into the chair.

"You were having _too_ much fun." He replied cooly and sat in his own chair, now his attention on her. "Well, I noticed you put down that magazine. What's so interesting about it?" She asked, finally picking up the said reading material and skimming through it. "Ooh kunai. 25 off...Didn't know you used weapons...thought the sand was it."

"You never know when it just doesnt work..." She heard him mumble uninterestedly. She looked over the top of the magazine, raising a thin eyebrow.

"What, has the sand got a warranty?" Gaara shot her a look, and she smirked, before returning to the glossy pages. Gaara saw her eyes moving side to side slowly, occasionnally her eyebrows would go up in mild surprise, but she'd soon flip the page, her interest gone. After a while of silence, Gaara broke his gaze from the wall opposite him when a sigh was sounded and the magazine was flopped onto the table again. Hasame propped her feet up on the arm rest of the chair, putting her head on the other one.

"Comfortable?" Suggested Gaara, and she nodded. He rolled his eyes and returned to staring point blank at the plain white wall.

"We never talk about anything interesting anymore." He heard Hasame say, and tore his fixed stare from the wall and glanced at her, who had now turned on her stomach and was resting her chin on the back of her hands, staring at him in that way that creeped him out. It was the _only_ thing that really made him uneasy. She had that ability to do that to him, and she knew it.

"What do you mean?" He asked finally, and she didn't reply for a minute.

"Like, before, when I was 13 and such-"

"Not even a year ago."

"Don't interupt." She reached over as far as she could and flicked him in the nose, whic earned her a glare in her direction, but she ignored it.

"When I was 13, we were always talking about stuff...That was interesting. Plus, I got reviews saying that they were hilarious. I just sometimes dont know how they find something that I don't intend to make humorous, funny! I mean," She sat up straight, and started moving her hands as she talked. A habit that bugged Gaara each time. It was annoying. "I am just randomly writing something, and I dont think its all that funny, but when I get a few reviews about it, people are like OMG THAT WAS HILARIOUS! I laughed so hard!', Im thinking...'the heck? Im glad they find it funny, actually Im really glad because therefore they like it, but I wasnt intending it to be funny!' So..." She took a deep breath and looked at him almost wearily. "I dunno whats so funny." She said dully.

"Who am I to give an explanation? I don't know either." Grunted Gaara and stretched his arms over his head, his muscles making a popping sound. "I'm going to get food."

"You serious? I already HAD breakfast!" Hasame said in surprise, but Gaara paid her no heed and walked out of the room. He could hear Hasame get out of the chair quickly and follow him to the kitchen. She leaned on the side of the refridgerator as he open it up, glancing around for something to eat. Finally, he grabbed a bag, with a small note on it. Hasame eyed the note curiously, but he tore off the note and tossed it in the recycling (see? Gaara is a good boy and recycles!). Hasame glanced at the recycling, then reached in to take a look at what it read. It was a pale pink slip of paper with a hole in the corner, which was probably where a string tied the bag shut. Hasame sweatdropped at what the note had read.

_TO Gaara, I hope you like these chocolates I gave you! I made them _specially_ for you, my love! Love (insert random female name here)_

"From a fangirl I suppose?" Hasame commented, as she heard the fridge door close and she tossed it back into the recycling in slight disgust.

"Uh huh..." He replied, popping a small chocolate ball into his mouth, leaning against the polished counter. Hasame reached in and grabbed a chocolate for herself, and bit into it.

"Store bought." She grunted, staring at the half bit chocolate ball in between her index finger and thumb. "Yup." Gaara said unconcerned. He picked out another one, and tossed it in the air. "Go fetch."

"What am I, a dog?" She retorted, as the chocolate bounced off her forehead. She scowled at the redhead, who was not bothered by her glower. He only threw another one at her, which hit her nose. She remained rigid, her stare unwavering. Three more times did her bounce choclate balls at her face, did she reach in the bag and take out a handful. Gaara wasn't concerned, but when he felt something light hit the bridge of his nose, did he look around at Hasame, who was posed like she had a bunch of grenades in her hand, the right hand raised, holding the chococlate like a weapon of mass destruction. With a flick of her wrist, the chocolate was launched and hit his forehead.

"What the heck are you-" A chocolate was flung directly into his mouth just as he started to speak, and he nearly chocked on the little ball.

"BULLS EYE!" Howled Hasame, pumping her fist in the air repeatedly. Quickly, she got another chocolate, but not before putting one in her mouth. "Don't come near me. I've got fangirl chocolate, and I'm not afraid to use them." She warned in a dead pan tone, when a sudden honk sounded outside. "AH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She cried, dropped all the chocolates and snatched her bag, running out the door in a flash of red. Gaara just stood blankly against the counter, and popped another chocolate in his mouth calmly. Things like this happened all the time with her around.

11:27pm

Gaara looked up at the rather disheveled girl now entering the sitting room that he once again was occupying. Her red hair was messier than usual, and dark circles beneath her black makeup was under her eyes. She was wearing a large black tshirt, that looked much too big for her, and a pair of black bicycle shorts that you couldn't even tell she had them on due to the size of the shirt.

"Well, took you long enough to get here." Commented Gaara and rested his chin on the heel of his palm, watching her fall into the chair, exhausted.

"Yeah. Going to school, and then going straight to work where you have an 8 hour shift right then and there kinda wears you out." She said in a rather breathy tone, heaving a sigh, and leaning her head back over the top of the arm chair, closing her silver blue eyes.

"You just got home?"

"Yuuup...First time I've been home since this morning." She explained tiredly. Hasame groaned in relief, sinking into the chair with comfort. "Feels good to sit down for once." Gaara didn't respond, not having anything to reply to this statement. It was quiet for a long time, and Gaara was starting to wonder if she had fallen asleep. He rose silently from the chair and walked over to behind the chair, leaning over so he could see her face. Her eyes were shut, but the left eye lifted open slowly. "What do you want...?" She said dully, a flicker of annoyance in her eye.

"Wondering if you were alive." Gaara said, and she scowled at him.

"Of course I'm alive. If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be _breathing_."

"With you, it's hard to tell. Even when you're awake, you breath so lightly, sometimes I even can't tell." He grumbled, and crossed his arms over his chest, looking around the sitting room lazily. "And I have nothing to do..." Hasame didn't answer, only staring blankly at the ceiling with one eye.

"I wonder how Kakashi does it." She anounced, and Gaara looked at her oddly. "What?" He asked, disbelief slightly lacing his voice. She raised her eyes so she could look at Gaara above her.

"I wonder how Kakashi does it. Walking around with only one visible eye. Hasn't he heard of depth perception?" With that said, she snapped her head up, suddenly full of energy and jumped to her feet. "You have anything I could use as a blindfold or something?" She asked, fists on her hips. Gaara glanced around, walked over to beside his gourd that was leaning against the wall and pulled out a suna headband with black cloth. He held it up, and Hasame shrugged her shoulders, walked around the chair and took the forehead protector. Slipping it over her left eye and tying it behind her messy red head, Hasame put her arms down and started walking around.

"Okay, so far, it's all good. I'm gonna go out in the hall and explore the whole house if I can without bumping into anything." She challenged herself, and made her way to the sliding door. Gaara was a few feet away from it. He grinned, put a hand by the wooden frame of the door, and when Hasame was two steps away from it, he pushed hard. The door was almost shut when Hasame knocked her head against it hard, and almost fell over backwards in surprise. "Ow." She mumbled, rubbing her exposed forehead, and snapped her head around to give Gaara her fiercest glare. "You did that on purpose."

"Thought you were already gone." He gave a weak excuse, and she made a face, before pushing the door aside and walking out into the hall. Gaara sighed and rounded the door to follow the girl.

"You're a hazard to my health. Go away." She said calmly with a hint of warning in her voice when she saw Gaara out of the corner of her right eye. Immediately, there was a comical WHACK as she walked into the wall that rounded the corner. "You sure you don't want to get rid of all the walls too?" He gave her a smug smirk, but she ignored it, walking carefully around the corner and continued down the hall.

"You are rather calmer today then you were yesterday, that's for sure."

"It was the 14 hours of straight work. Only that." She responded flatly, a hand now skimming the pale walls beside her for extra caution. She yawned widely, and her feet were dragging on the hard wood floor. "I'm tired." She said in the same flat tone.

"Go to sleep then." Gaara replied, his tone sounding as if that was the simpliest answer of all. Which of course it was. Hasame glanced at him for a brief moment, then collapsed to the floor. Gaara gave a small jump and stared at the girl on the ground, immobile. For a split second, he thought that she had literally dropped dead. Then, he noticed her breathing. He stared at her, resisting the urge to toss her out the window. She had fallen asleep, just like he had suggested.

"Well, she finally did what I told her to do." He sighed, and dragged her back to the sitting room.


	86. March 31st

March 31st, 2007

Hasame slid open the wooden and canvas door that lead to their usual sitting room, leaning on the frame between the door and the wall. "I only have a few minutes or so to chat, so, I probably won't stay for long." Gaara lifted his head from the paper work he was writing on the table in front of the chair. He was just finishing up on a few reports when Hasame had come in, and put it away, deciding he'd do it after she as gone. Gaara took a look at his visitor. Hasame's hair once again was rather messy, messier than usual, spiking up on one side, yet flattened on the other, her bangs flipping over in between her eyes . She looked rather paler than normal, and again looked tired. Unless you looked in her eyes, you could barely know the exhaustion she was experiencing. Her boxer shorts and red tank top was what Gaara considered her pajamas and her bare feet were crossed one over the other as she leaned her weight on the wooden frame of the door.

"Did you work again today?" He asked finally after observing her, and she sighed, nodding. "How long?" Hasame held up eight fingers. "Another?" Nod. She lifted off the frame and walked over to the chair, and instead of sitting on it like any normal person would, she slipped her legs over the back of the chair, putting her feet on the arm rests, locking her knees together and almost curling her body over her knees, giving a weary sigh, her long arms just touching the cushion of the chair. She turned her head slowly to look at Gaara sitting in the other chair.

"It was not unpleasant. Just busy." She explained, and he nodded in comprehension. Suddenly, her nose twitched, and she raised her head slightly. "I smell cookies." She said, trying to determine where the aroma was coming from. Gaara blinked, then he too could smell the odour of chocolate and batter, now being cooked in an oven. Hasame could feel her mouth water, and she got off the chair in one fluid motion, marching out into the halls, her bare feet making a soft pattering noise down the hard wood floored hallway. Gaara followed her, curiosity getting the better of him. And his stomach growling in protest. He could hear Hasame's light footsteps quicken, and she started running around to where the kitchen was. By the time Gaara had caught up with her, he saw the girl peering around the corner of the wall. He raised a non existant eyebrow, then poked his head above hers, wondering why she wasn't now dashing for the freshly-baked cookies. The sight before him not only disturbed him, but made him almost snort in amusement. Kankurou, with his black hat finally off revealing earth brown hair, spiking up naturally, was just bringing out a pan of cookies, and just when the pan was a few centimeters off the counter top, he gave a yelp and dropped the pan, putting his fingers in his mouth. Hasame made a noise in her throat, probably a surpressed giggle, and Kankurou spun around, staring at Gaara and Hasame, his fingers still in his mouth.

"Oh shit." They heard him say through his fingers. "It's not what it looks li-" Gaara expected Hasame to now burst out into fits of overwhelming laughter, but she moved around Kankurou and picked up a cookie. Tossing it from hand to hand to cool it off and not burn her hands, she tore off a piece and put it in her mouth. Both brothers watched her expectantly. She looked over her shoulder, the piece still poking out of her mouth.

"What? It's still good." She said, munching on the cookie. Gaara shot a look at Kankurou that said 'why the hell were you baking?'. Kankurou shrugged his shoulders, saying,

"So what if I like to bake. I was just trying to show Temari even guys can cook good."

"Probably better." They heard Hasame say, now on her second cookie. "Don't let Temari know I said that." She added, "She thinks I'm still loyal to her cooking as a friend and as the only other female in this house." Gaara and Kankurou both nodded, mentally sealing their lips. They both knew Hasame's wrath, but Temari's still beat hers by far. Temari always saved her anger till after Hasame was gone, because even Hasame would attempt to stop Temari's attempts at murdering her brothers, though mostly Kankurou. She never dared attacking Gaara.

Gaara then walked over to the tray and picked up a chocolate chip cookie himself. Inspecting it, his pale blue eyes slid over to Kankurou, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Rather simple, no?" Kankurou just made a face, crossing his arms over his body defiantly. "I can make whatever I want." He retorted.

Gaara bit into it, and was mildly surprised at how delicious it was. Usually, what ever Kankurou attempted to make when Temari demanded his help for something, was horrible. But this was rather good.

"I am so gonna get this recipe from you, Kankurou." Muttered Hasame, currantly chewing on her third cookie. Gaara stared at her, then realized something. He stepped back a few feet to look at her better.

"How the hell do you stay so thin when you eat so much cookies?" Gaara asked incredulously, scanning Hasame. She looked at him, then down at herself, shrugging her shoulders.

"I dunno. I do karate...Sometimes running from you...I have a job and I gotta mop, sweep, lift heavy stuff constantly. Maybe that does it?" She said with uncertainty, looking at Gaara and put a cookie into her mouth, it sticking out past her lips. Her silver blue eyes, a shade or two darker than Gaara's scanned the kitchen, and fell upon the kitchen clock hanging on the wall. Her eyes widened and the cookie nearly fell out of her mouth. Hurriedly, she bit off the rest and chewed quickly. She repeatedly pointed at the clock, and forcibly swallowed the food, coughing a bit.

"Eleven eleven! Make a wish!" She fianlly said raspily, and clasped her hands together, sqeezing her eyes tight. Gaara and Kankurou were left staring at each other, and finally the puppeteer shrugged and sighed, closing his eyes as he made a wish. Gaara waited a few seconds, and unwillingly shut his eyes, repeating a wish in his mind three times. Finally, he opened his eyes, looking around. Hasame had resumed to eating Kankurou's cookies, and Kankurou just leaned against the counter, watching Hasame. He glanced at Gaara and stuck a thumb at Hasame, giving him a look of disbelieving. Then, Hasame picked up a cookie, spun on her heel and walked back down the hall silently, her naked feet pattered against the wood. Gaara stared after her. Amazingly, it was normal for her to just randomly leave like this.

"Guess she's full." Kankurou muttered, but Gaara shook his head.

"She'll be back for more." He said, following her, and turned back again, "Trust me." Kankurou sighed, shaking his head.

"You know her better than me."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't." Gaara finished, disappearing down the hall. Quickly, just as he saw Hasame enter the sitting room, he turned up the stairs and made a short stop to the bathroom, picking up the scale that was under the sink.

Half walking, half running down the stairs, Gaara made his was back to the sitting room, opened the sliding door to find Hasame inspecting his gourd.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and she looked over her shoulder, her expression guilt-free.

"Just wondering how the hell you ever put this thing on your back by yourself, I mean,:" She then proceeded to grip the red fabric around the middle of the gourd, and pulled hard vertically, obviously straining her arms and back. "This...thing it so...HEAVY!" She gasped, finally releasing her hold and stumbled back a few steps. Gaara put the scale on the chair and walked over to her. Looking at her blankly, he took the gourd and picked it up with one hand, transferring to both hands to distribute the weight evenly, never taking his eyes off the gaping Hasame. She threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine, be all showy. So what if I can't lift a 20 ton gourd!" She said exasperatedly and walked back to her chair, about to throw herself on it and suddenly jumped back to her feet. She whipped her head around to face Gaara, a questioning glace said it all. She pointed at the chair cushion, and Gaara put back his gourd against the wall.

"It's a scale. I was curious to know how much you weighed." He explained, and her mouth closed into a slanted grin.

"Is that all? Ya coulda just asked me you know!" She said, and took the scale to the floor, stepping on it with both feet, looking at Gaara expectantly. Motioning at the scale she stood on, Hasame said, "So? Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come over here and see for yourself?" Gaara was still for a moment, then walked around to her side, peering at the tiny oval covered by glass, the dial now immobile.

"...One...hundred and fifty? I don't get it..." He squatted down and tapped the glass cover. "It must be broken or something."

"Why?" Hasame demanded, having no idea what he meant.

"You weigh so much less, I know." He said, not looking at her, his focus entirely on the supposedly broken scale. Suddenly, there was weight on his back, and he quickly stood up, but the heaviness was still there, latched onto his back.

"It's because you carry around that million pound gourd, that I seem lighter than I really am." He heard Hasame explain, her voice next to his head. She was sitting on his back as if he was giving her a piggy back. "It's been a while since I've done this!" She mumbled to herself.

"Until this sudden spontaneous act of jumping on my back, you've been rather tame today and yesterday." Gaara said, holding the back of her knees firmly so she wouldn't slip. He didn't like the fact that she was not only touching him, but on his back, but if he ordered her to get off, she most definitly wouldn't. And her calmness would quickly wear off.

"You make me sound like I'm some sort of animal. Tame..." She snorted and propped her chin on top of his head, Gaara now grinding his teeth in discomfort. If she tightened her jaw, her chin could sometimes be rather painful, for say on the shoulder or somewhere soft. Even though she was seven months younger than him, he sometimes felt that she was in control of most things without even knowing it. Or maybe she did and just hide it extremely well.

"Do you mind getting off?" He said through his gritted teeth, and he could feel her chin sharpen as she grinned. "You don't like this?''

"Since when have I _ever_ enjoyed you on my back?" Gaara growled, and knew that her grin was getting wider. Sometimes, he wondered if she was just made of pure evil. To hell with the said 'sugar and spice and everything nice' compound that made girls. This one was 100 evil.

"So..what if I just..." Her voice trailed off, and instantly, he became concerned to what she as about to do. He could feel her feet digging into his sides and her hands push hard on his shoulders as she moved up and sat on his shoulders, tilting her head forward so she saw him upside down in her vision, the grin she had pasted on her face looked upside down to Gaara.

"Why...The HELL did you just do that?" He spat, feeling his center of balance move dangerously.

"Because." Was her sole answer. Gaara scowled furiously at her, but she was not affected by it at all, as usual. Suddenly, her face contorted in a wince, and she slipped back away from his face, and he could feel her elbow on his head, causing a slight pain in his skull. "What? What's wrong?" He said, still rather angry that she was on his head.

"Ah, nothing. Just a headache again. I've been getting them rather frequently, and it's bugging me also that whenever I take an advil, it doesn't work for me." She explained. When she had moved back, Gaara's center of balance was shifted again too quickly. He teetered on his heels, but could not regain his footing. Hasame uttered a yelp as they could feel themselves falling backwards. Hasame scrambled out to reach something, but the poorly furnished room hardly held anything to begin with, let alone something to grab a hold of. They fell with a crash that caused the gourd to fall on its side, the papers on the table to shfit and flutter to the ground, and running feet could be heard.

Temari shoved the door aside and Kankurou appeared behind her, a smear of flour on his face.

"What happened?!" She said, peering over the chair and froze as she saw the makers of the noise. Hasame groaned and rubbed her head that had hit the floor first, surprised she hadn't snapped her neck. In her panic, her legs had nearly squeezed Gaara's neck so tightly he was suffocating, who was now scratching at her calves to release him, his face slowly turning a shade of purple. She realized what she as doing and scooted away from him, and he sat up quickly, taking a strangled gasp of air. Gulping, he snapped his head around to glare fiercely at Hasame, who gave an apologetic grin. They both turned to look at Temari's twisted face of uncertainty and incredibilty, with Kankurou's of suspicion and almost amusement.

"What?" Hasame said, and a stab of pain in her head caused her to immediately shut up.

"...You know what? Never mind. I don't even want to _know_ what happened." Temari said, throwing her hands up in the air and exited the sitting room. Gaara shook his head slowly at his departing siblings, and turned to look at Hasame who was holding the back of her head, hissing slightly. She looked up, rubbing the back of her head, and saw Gaara looking at her. Quickly, she put her hands down and wiped the pained expression off her face.

"Sorry for choking you." She apologized, but Gaara didn't answer. He was more concerned at the fact that her head was hurting. He usually just dealt with the pain of his headaches.

"Um...If you're possibly worried about me, don't bother. I just deal with it, 'cause I get them alot." She explained. Gaara blinked. It was scary how she sometimed used the same words he was thinking. If even so, creepy. Like she could read his mind. He shot her a paranoid glance that earned him a confused look from her.

"What?" She asked and looked to the side abit, looking at him in suspicion. Gaara saw her wince ever so slightly, but it was gone so quick you would have never known that she was in pain. She got up from the floor and arched her back. He could hear her muscles popping, and mutter a soft 'ow', before slipping around the chair and sitting on it.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Announced Hasame, not caring if anyone heard her or not. Gaara moved back so his back was against that of the chair Hasame was currantly sleeping in. Rolling his head on the side, he too fell asleep.


	87. April 1st April Fool's Day

April 1st (all these actions are for quiwra,...qwuira...quwria...im sorry! i dont know how to spell it! anyway, its for her, and she, along with angelthunder and Paprika-san, are my muses. Yes, i have more than one. I know y'all are jealous...Anyway, this is for...(enter complicated name I cant spell to save my life) and I hope she enjoys it)

He could feel something watching him. The unwavering gaze that he could not see was boring through his eyelids, and he yearned to find out what it was. Gaara's eyelid twitched, and he opened his eyes slightly, then soon snapped them fully. Hasame was on all fours and staring at him point blank, her eyes not necessarily wide, but wide enough to not only wake Gaara, but freak him out. Gaara quickly went to move backwards, but he was still against the back of the chair. Shoving to the side, he took another look around. He then realized something that shook him to his very core.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" He shouted, thoroughly frightened, trying to not let panic show in his voice. Hasame frowned in confusion, and got on her knees, looking down at her ensemble.

"What? It got hot in here. That's what happens when you're in the desert, dummy." Gaara tried to keep his eyes on her face, but what she was wearing, or not wearing, was completely distracting. She was clad only in her underwear and bra, both pitch black. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I was getting hot and I didn't have anything else lighter to wear, so I just took off my clothing. I don't get it, I'm proud of my body, it's not like I'm afraid to show it or whate-"

"We'll get a fan or something, just PUT ON CLOTHES!" Gaara protested, now resorting to staring at the wall opposite her.

"Hey! Look at me when you're talking!" He heard Hasame say, and knowing it was rude to not look at someone when speaking to them, he slowly cranked his neck to face her, gluing his eyes to her forehead, the only safe place he found. Gaara quickly looked around, and could not find her clothes. Something hit him on the forehead, snapped his head around to see who it was and immediately regretted doing so. Hasame had bent over at the midsection and flicked him in the forehead, obviously annoyed that he wasn't looking at her when speaking. Him being on the floor still, she was taller than him, even when bent over. He quickly covered his face with his hands, muttering curses. "Put. On. Clothes. Now." He ordered through his fingers.

"Fine, be like that." He heard her walk around him, then the sliding door opened and the pattering of her feet got quieter as she walked further from the sitting room. Probably going upstairs. Gaara peered through his fingers and looked around the room hurriedly. Scrambling to his feet, he snatched the box of tissue and covered his bleeding nose.

'I will kill her.' Was his first thought.

When Hasame didn't return back to the room, Gaara got up from the chair, wondering if he should discard the red tissu in his hands before he ran into his sister or brother. If he did, then he'd explain he hit his nose on his gourd when putting it on. The moment he entered the hall, a smell of baked goods wafted into his plugged nose, but he could still smell it. 'Is Kankurou baking again? And this early in the morning?' He thought, but walked straight on into the kitchen. Immediately, he backed out, leaning against the wall furious with himself.

"What did I JUST tell you to do?!" He barked and Hasame raised her head from the frying pan where she was cooking pancakes. Yes, she could cook, and unlike Temari and Kankurou where it was sometimes good and other times horrible, hers was always good.

"Well, I couldn't find my clothes, so I just put on the apron." Her spiky red head appeared around the corner, her hair not so spiky as before. It looked slightly flat, but still suited her. Gaara turned his head away, grinding his teeth and putting the tissu against his nostrils again. She either was doing this on purpose so he would lose so much blood he died from loss of blood, or she seriously wasn't aware of what ideas people would get if they came in. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the stove.

Gaara could smell the pancakes, and he wished she would hurry up with them so he could eat them, and not have to worry about looking at her, as she obviously didn't want to put on her clothes.

"Temari! Kankurou! Breakfast!" She called, and instantly, Kankurou was in the kitchen, completely ignoring the fact that Hasame was wearing solely her undergarmets and an apron. Temari walked in also, and sighed.

"God, I love your pancakes. I didn't even feel like cooking this morning!" She said, taking a plate from the cupboard and placed it on the kitchen table, sitting down at it beside Kankurou.

"Good! I thought you'd like to have pancakes. I was thinking of eggs, but I couldn't find them." She explained lamely, a sweatdrop forming above her head, but walked around the counter, passing Gaara. He did a faceplant into the wall, muttering more swear words. He tore out a new tissu from his pocket, tossing out the now completely red one in the garbage.

"Gaara? Are you going to eat or just starve?" Hasame asked, the frying pan in her left hand and the other on her hip, cocking it to the side impatiently.

"Maybe if you put on proper clothes I would." He muttered.

"What?" Hasame asked, obviously having not heard him. He waved his hand, and walked to the table, being sure to put his head down when walking by her. He could tell today was going to be a long one.


	88. April 3rd 2007

April 3rd, 2007

"Gaara!! Hey, I'm back!" Hasame cried, opening the front door, and dropping her self made schol bag on the ground next to the wall. It was a pale green, a few stitches encircled the bottom of the bag, as it had ripped open many times. Peopole said her bag weighed a ton, but she thought it was just slightly heavy. Closing the door with her heel, she took of her jacket, now wet with rain water, for it was raining outside. Hanging up the leather jacket, she shook her short hair like a dog, water flicking around her. Sighing, she dragged her school bag into the kitchen and set it on a chair. "God, it's raining really hard out there." She said to herself, pulling out a large text book and a blue binder, large black letters read 'Math' on the front of the binder. Pulling a pencil cleverly concealed in the tresses of her red hair, she put it between her lips and dug around the bottom of the bag for her calculator. "Hate math." Hasame mumbled, finally grasping her black calculator.

"Gaara! I said I'm home!" The teenager called again, glancing around the kitchen. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Usually, he'd come barging in, growling that she was way too loud, and she'd end up being even more noisy just to bug him. But it seemed the house was empty. Hasame raised a thin eyebrow, but shrugged and adjusted her dark blue vest and white blouse, before sitting on the chair, folding a loose sock-clad leg over the other. Tugging at the modified shorts/skirt so it wouldn't fall down, Hasame took the pencil from her mouth and put it to the paper. She was one of the few girls who had demanded that the school allow pants in the school uniform, and after many protests and reasoning, they had their way. But they would have to change the uniforms themselves. As Hasame wasn't a half bad sewer, she managed somehow to change hers and the other girls' skirts into shorts. Aya, being the better seamstress of the two by far, did most of the work. Hasame usually made it worse. Sometimes she hated being in a catholic school.

She began humming a song, suddenly wanting to listen to music. Reaching into the flaps of her bag, she produced a black iPod, plugging the white ear phones into her ears, selecting a song with the click wheel. Choosing a japanese rock song, she put it beside her elbow and regained her homework.

A shadow lingered behind her bobbing head, muttering the song softly to herself. A pale hand reached out, something clenched in it's hand. As fast as lightning, another hand shot out, grabbed the back of her collar, pulled it and stuck three ice cubes down her back. Hasame let out a gasp, at first not moving, then slowly turned around in her seat, just waiting to catch the person who had stuck the ice cubes down her back and strangling them. She blinked, as no one was there. The water had begun to run down her back, and she quickly got to her feet and ran to her bedroom up the stairs. Slamming it shut, she stripped off her vest and blouse, putting on a slightly large white, button down shirt, with four buttons, and changed her shorts for slim jeans. "Who the hell did that?" She wondered, descending the stairs. Suddenly, something cracked on her head. Cool liquid began to run down the sides of her head and between her eyes. Reaching a finger to touch the substance, she sniffed it and pulled a disgusted face. It was a raw egg.

"Aah GROSS!" She shouted, flicking the egg white off her finger and felt the top of her head. The yolk was slowly slipping off her roots. She growled like an animal, and stormed up the stairs, grabbing a towel and running to the bathroom.

Her shower was a quick one, one; not having alot of hair to work with, and two; she needed to get her homework done. Rubbing the towel over her hair and walking out of the steamy bathroom, she threw the towel down the laundry chute and before walking down the stairs, she looked up making sure no more eggs bombed on her.

"And I thought the rain was bad enough." She grumbled, and plopped herself down at the table and resumed her homework. She had finished the first question, and leaned to look into her text book for the next question, but found only the table. Frantically, she searched for her book.

"Aarrgh no! Not the book!" She whined, finally rising from the chair and went off to search for her school book. Twenty minutes later, she found the book, and was now losing her patience.

"I'm going to finish this stupid math if its the last thing I do!" Hasame cried into the seemingly empty kitchen, before sitting at the chair and slamming her book down, burying her nose in the book. It had been twelve minutes, and three completed questions before Hasame heard a noise coming from upstairs. It sounded like knocking. Hasame frowned, rose from her seat and hurried up the stairs. Taking tentative steps down the long hallway, Hasame peered around cautiously, listening for that sound again.

"Hello? Kankurou? Temari? Gaara? Are one of you home?" She called, then halted when the knocking came again. Hasame whipped her head to her left. A bedroom. Without knocking, she swung open the door, and let out a blood-curdling scream. Something had covered her face, and it was moving around like some parasite on her face. Hasame was scared out of her wits, and reached up to yank off the thing that had attached itself to her head. Tearing it off, she lost her balance and tumbled backwards, stopping at the wall opposite the door. Panting, she looked back at the door, horrified. Gaara popped his head from above the door from, upside down and giving her the creepiest grin he'd ever given anyone. Hasame stopped breathing, then stared as he lifted a hand, a black cloth in the clenched hand. He had simply put his hand on her face and clamped his fingers around her head.

"GAARA! I AM _SOOOO_ GOING TO KILL YOU!" Hasame yelled, scrambling to her feet and reaching up to pull him down and beat him to a pulp. But he just pulled his head up, his feet attached to the ceiling, mockingly standing right beyond her reach.

"My god you scream loudly." He commented, smirking evilly at the red head now jumping, furiously grabbing at his head.

"It (jump) was you all (jump) along, wasn't (jump) it?!" She demanded, now baring her teeth menacingly. In Gaara's opinion, she looked like a ravaged chipmunk, snarling at him.

"I call it revenge." He said, and Hasame finally stopped attempting to strangle him, and looked inquiringly at him. She thought back...Her blue eyes widened, and whirled her head to stare at Gaara incredulously.

"Nooo you IDIOT! It was April Fool's day!" She explained, throwing her hands out, palms up. She chuckled, and looked like she was enjoying a little joke. "On April Fool's day, you're supposed to play tricks on people, for FUN! And if you want to get back at them, you do it on the _same day_...Get it?" Hasame's lips trembled, trying to hold back laughter that was bound to escape no matter what she did. Gaara froze. She finally burst into wild fits of laughter, shaking with mirth and nearly fell to the ground. Gaara scowled at the curled up girl on the ground beneath him. Quickly, he flipped back to his feet. He hated being laughed at. How was he supposed to know what this April Fool's day was?

"Oh shut up already." He ordered, but she only ignored him. Over her laughter, Gaara heard the door open downstairs, indicating Temari and Kankurou were back. Temari had dragged Kankurou into going grocery shopping with her, as she knew that if she took Gaara, they'd either be flocked by fangirls and not getting any shopping done, or that he'd just not help her at all.

"Hey! We're hooo-oome!" Sang Temari up the stairs. Hasame's ears perked, and instantly the laughter had halted, and she looked as if she had never been laughing. Gaara stared at her, shocked, but she didn't notice and ran down the stairs. Gaara continued to stare at the place she had left. That sudden halt of laughter was the most disturbing thing he had ever heard. He stiffly walked out the room, closing the door behind him and trudging down the stairs awkwardly. Hasame was immediately helping Temari unload the brown bags that contained their dinner. Hasame noticed his stiff movements, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are scary." He explained simply.

6:26pm

Temari was still laughing after Hasame had explained what had happened after she got home from school.

"W-what?! How could he not KNOW!? Wahaha!!" Temari burst out laughing once more, slapping her hand on the counter top, not even trying to calm down when she saw Gaara's patented Glare of Death and Destruction TM at her. Hasame just grinned cheekily at him, making Gaara steam angrily.

"Okay, okay, it's all over now...Though I'll never let him forget it." Hasame said, smirking slyly at the shinobi, who had regarded her with a deranged look.

"Oh yes, I would." She said, resting her chin on the heel of her hand. Gaara felt utterly humiliated, and grinded his teeth against the raging desire to argue back at the grinning girl in front of him. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him, making a cooing sound.

"Aw, come on, I wouldn't really!" She reassured, but Gaara could tell she was emphazising it a bit too much to be sincere. He recoiled under her touch, but stayed as still as a stone. Temari chuckled, and in an assuring way, she too hugged her brother.

"Yeah, we'll keep it just between us four." His sister said, but he couldn't help but see Hasame's lips tug in a smile that concerned him greatly. "Okay Kankurou, your turn!" Called Temari, and Kankurou looked up from the magazine he was reading, Shinobi Weekly. Hasame raised an eyebrow at it. It was the same one that she had read a few days ago. It looks like someone doesn't know how to update.

"What? Give him a hug? Are you freakin' kidding me? No way!" He said, getting up from his spot and inching away cautiously.

"Come here, and give your brother a _hug_."

"_Make _me, woman." And before he could even move away, something red was thrown at him, and Kankurou uttered a shout of surprise. Hasame had somehow grabbed onto him and was sitting on his shoulders, hands grasping the pointy ear-like parts of his black hat.

"Doesn't the kitty wanna tell his lil brother that he _won't _recall the humiliation of not knowing what April Fool's day was, and attempted to get back at the prankster _two_ whole days later to anyone else outside this family?" Hasame said in a sickeningly sweet voice, that was pratically dripping with sarcasm.

"You hypocrite." Gaara growled, and Hasame grinned at him again, baring her teeth in the way only Hasame Chiaki could do.

"Call me a cat once more and I will-" With one fluid motion, Hasame yanked off the hat, and took off down the hallway, flying up the stairs. All three were in shock for a possible three seconds before watching Kankurou follow her at an amazing speed, yelling death threats to her all the way, her cackle sounded from upstairs.

"Y'ever wonder why some people think that this family is downright mad?" Temari muttered, watching the departing shinobi chase after the school girl. Gaara shook his head silently.

Eventually, Kankurou had retrieved his precious hat, with Hasame currantly tied up, hanging on the light fixture on the high ceiling in the entrance way. Gagged and bound, she was relentlessly kicking the air. The three siblings were watching her from the ground, none attempting to help her.

"I'm not sure what she'll succeed if she continues to kick. She'll get free, but from this height.." Temari said, her hands on her hips and squinting up at the girl.

"Splat." Gaara said simply, his arms crossed as usual, inwardly cheering that he in a way got back at her finally. Hasame could see Gaara, the hint of a smirk on his lips, and she fumed. The rope that tied her was around her forarms, and knotted at the back, so she was laying partially vertically in the air, and everytime she kicked or squirmed in the ropes, it would slowly...ever so slowly...begin to rotate. Hasame felt completely and utterly humiliated. She glowered down at the three, but had to switch angles as she began to lose sight of them, at a sickeningly slow pace, was turning around clockwise. Heights were not one thing to bother her, but dangling by a single rope, bound where she could not use her hands to stop her fall if she did, made a flicker of fear light up inside.  
Something fell to the ground, and Gaara watched it make a plink sound, hitting the wooden floor. Walking over to it, he picked it up, examining it. His eyes bulged.

"What is it Gaara?" Kankurou asked, as he could only see the back of his brother, same with Temari. Gaara slowly looked up, mouth open slightly in surprise. What had fallen, was a button. Hasame didn't feel it, but saw Gaara's wide eyes staring up at her. With a confused look, she tried to look at what he was holding in his palm. Sunlight glinted off the little clear plastic button. Hasame's eyes widened, and she made a sound through the gag. Looking down, well, more down that she already was, she saw that a button was missing, and her over sized shirt (that was second hand) had begun to open. Frantically, she started squirming, and muffled yells could be heard by the three below.

"Gaara? What's going on? What fell?" Temari asked, approaching her brother from behind. Gaara didn't stop staring up at the girl handing from the rope, but held out the hand containing the button. Temari regarded it with a curious look, before glancing up and gasped. "Okay, fun's over! You and you, out!" Temari instantly shoved the two boys out of the entrance hall and down into the sitting room, before running back and climbing up the wall, using chakra to stick her feet and hands to the wall. Quickly, she severed the rope with a kunai, and grabbed the rope before Hasame fell. Temari instantly found a problem with her situation. Hasame enough was heavy that she was barely holding on, and she couldn't carry her down, they both would fall and injure themselves possibly.

"GAARA!" Shouted Temari, which was responded by a mocking,

"You told us we were 'out' of there!" Hasame saw Temari scowl deeply. "Gaara..." She said dangerously. In the end, she won and Gaara grudgingly came back in. Hasame started wriggling again, and Temari cried out,

"Stop it! I'm gonna let go of you!" Hasame instantly stopped thrashing, and felt indeed she was slipping. "Gaara! Get your damn sand up here and bring us down! I can't!" Both girls could see him stare, then something tugged at his lips, slowly spreading into the creepy grin of his. Hasame returned it with a glare. "He's not going to help us, is he?" Temari asked, and Hasame responded by shaking her head. Suddenly, Hasame started speaking through the gag. Temari reached down and removed the duct tape, and Hasame whined that it hurt.

"Okay, what if you untie the rope aorund me, so that you're still holding it, but I unravel like a ball of yarn, you know, all the way to the ground?" She suggested, but Temari only stared.

"That's...completely stupid, but we'll try it anyway." Clamping her feet to the ceiling, Temari reached down again to untie the rope. The moment the knot was loose, Hasame dropped, or more like spun down 20 feet. Gaara stood from where he was, directly beneath them, enjoying the hilarious action that Temari had taken to release Hasame without making her drop to the ground directly. As Hasame came closer, he realized that where he stood wasn't a very safe place. The rope ended 20 feet above the ground, and with a flapping of fabric and a yelp, Hasame dropped the rest of the way, falling directly on Gaara. Temari was staring, mouth open, from the ceiling, immobile as a statue. Hasame's shirt fluttered to the ground, laying on top of Gaara's head. She groaned and got to her knees, rubbing her arms that had hit the ground first to break her fall. They were tingling and ached incredibly. There was a slight draft. Hasame looked around, and spotted her shirt on Gaara's face, who hadn't bothered to remove it. Quickly and silently, she snatched it back and had it over her shoulders in an instant, buttoning down the remaning three buttons. Holding the top part together with her hand, she turned to see Gaara still flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. Temari had gotten down hurriedly and was asking Hasame if she was okay. They both noticed Gaara immobile, but his gaze was unwavering. Hasame walked around, squatted beside his head, and poked his cheek. His eyes snapped to look at her, and she blinked as he glared deeply at her, before his eyes slid back to the ceiling.

"If you're expecting a thank you...Okay, thank you. There!" Hasame gave in, throwing her hand up in the air, the stomping off towards her bedroom, muttering something about it being her favourite shirt too.


	89. April 4th 2007

April …okay, was written the 3rd, but was meant for the fourth. Special reasons. ;)

Hasame barged in through the doors, making Gaara jump slightly.

"What?! Why are you back again?! GO!" Gaara waved her away, but she gave him a blank stare, but shook her head. "I've brought over a friend! It's her birthday today, so I decided that this is my birthday present to her! Along with updating the same day." She exclaimed, her face beaming, but Gaara only blinked a few times, licked his thumb, flicked the glossy page of the magazine he was holding and returned to reading it calmly.

"So, who is this friend? Is it that guy?" Gaara immediately snapped his head to glare at Hasame.

"Shane? The heck? No, no no, not Shane." Hasame sighed, but walked out of the room again.

"Paprika! Come on!" She re entered, saying, "Ignore his silence. He's just pouting because of-" Sand flew to her mouth, which earned the nonchalant shinobi a glare.

"Don't even think about it." He breathed, not even bothering to look up at her.

"Oh don't be so stubborn you sand brat," snapped Paprika tartly as she

sauntered into the room. "Hasame's told me all about you. Everything." she tacked on the end with an arch of an eyebrow, her face suddenly breaking into a smirk.

Paprika was dressed in her favourite outfit, a slim fitting pair of blue jeans

matched with a navy blue cotton shirt with a matching camisole underneath. Her

dark brown hair was pulled loosely back into a navy blue scrunchie and her hazel

eyes sparkled as though with some private joke. She did, however, have quite a

few pimples, but they were for the most part, successfully hidden under some

concealer.

Gaara blinked in mild surprise. She looked considerably different than Hasame, who had her short spiky red hair, heavy black eyeliner, clad in almost all black except for the red belt she had draped over her hips, which really didn't serve much purpose. Then, he proceeded to glare fiercely at Hasame.

"What happened to that 'Oh we promise not to tell anyone'?" He grumbled, but Hasame was gazing around the room innocently.

"Hm? Promise? What promise? I don't recall a promise." Hasame chirped, hands behind her back but her eyes glinted a hint of evil. Gaara clenched his fist, cracking his knuckles, but decided to take the action of ignoring them both and returned to the magazine. Hasame shot a look at Paprika, then grinned devilishly.

"Relax Gaara, she didn't tell me without me doing some major wheedling.

When she showed up at our meeting spot a couple days ago, had abnormal amounts of sand in her hair and hadn't been to a beach in recent times, I made her tell me." Paprika smirked. "I have an unnatural talent for making people tell me secrets, especially guys. Not that Hasame's a guy but she was dying to tell me." Hasame's eyebrows shot up, but she nodded. "Nice save," Paprike continued.

"Here, I'll demonstrate. Kankuro, can you please come in?"

The older brother of the Kazekage stuck his head in. "Yeah Paprika?"

Gaara was mildly again surprised that Kankuou knew her name. But he would ask later.

"I really really need you to show me something." she purred, walking over to the puppet master.

Kankuro seemed frozen in the spot. "Y-y-yes?"

"I've heard that you're really really handsome without your hood

on, can you show me?" Paprika smiled innocently.

Kankuro gulped and gave a nervous smile. "Sorry, then I'd have to kill

you."

"Oh but you wouldn't. I wouldn't tell anyone and I know Hasame's

already seen it." Paprika bit her lip and pulled out her final weapon. The Puppy Dog Eyes. "Please?"

Hasame leaned on the back of the chair that Gaara was sitting in, smiling impressively. She knew Paprika was good, but not this good. Kankurou was fretting, and she saw his hand twitch. Hasame would be immensely surprised if he swiped that hat off his head.

Kankurou's eyes glanced around, and sighed, thinking 'What the heck..'

Hasame's smirk turned into a full out grin when Kankurou slipped the hat off his head.

Gaara made a noise in his throat, and Hasame looked over to him, and felt a giggle rise up inside. He looked mighty uncomfortable. Probably the prospect of Paprika's convincing skills made him uneasy. That made her wonder what things he had hidden up his sleeve.

"Nice going. I'm surprised he even took it off!" Hasame chuckled, while Paprika had her back turned to him, Kankurou slid his hat back on, cleared his throat and marched out of the room with what dignity he had kept in tact. Hasame nudged her head in Gaara's direction, who had returned the magazine, but she could tell he wasn't actually reading it.

"So Gaara, what think you of my skills?" smirked Paprika.

"They're, passable." ground out the Kazekage. "However, I am not my

brother. I will not fall into that trap so easily." Paprika froze and then began laughing so hard she had tears coming out of the corners of her eyes.

"Gaa-Kun, you wouldn't last a minute under my prowess."

Gaara's nonexistent eyebrow twitched. "Gaa-Kun?" Paprika nodded. "Yes,

Gaa-Kun."

Hasame's black-rimmed eyes bounced back and forth between the redhead and the

brownette. "I would love to see an argument between these two," she

muttered. "Paprika could definitely hold her own against him."

Paprika, who could never be focused on one thing for too much when she was

hyper, turned away from the redhead and back to Hasame. "Hasame, you told

me about some cookies that Temari made the other day. Any left? I feel kind of

Hypoglycemic. I need some sugar in my system." Hasame nodded, grabbed Paprika by the elbow and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"Geeze, use big words much?" muttered Gaara. Paprika, however, was gifted

with exceptional hearing and snapped her head back to look at the Kazekage.

"Fundamentally, yes. If you misconstrue any of my egregiously extensive

vocabulary than I propose you examine a lexicon." With that, the brunette

gave a toss of her ponytail and walked out of the room with Hasame.

(A/N: if any of you would like a translation as to what Paprika-san has just said, here it is. : 'essentially yes. If you don't understand any of my extremely widespread vocabulary, i suggest you look in a dictionary')

Hasame could only imagine the dumbfound look on Gaara's face, and was left to do only that. She then reached up on hr tiptoes to attempt to reach the tin can on the highest shelf in the cupboard above the stove. Silently, she fumed.

"She put it up there to make sure I couldn't get it, I swear." She growled, and began jumping, but she was clearly a foot away from it. Finally, standing firmly on her feet, she bared her teeth once more. She glanced over at Paprika, more up at the young woman.

"….Nee hee hee…." She gave a sort of giggle, and as a sweatdrop formed near her messy red head, she pointed up at the tin. "Do you think you could get it? I can't seem to…exactly..." She coughed, "Reach it."

"Shorty." Said Gaara from the other room. As he knew very well, Hasame was extremely sensitive about her height, and growled to Paprika "Just one second, okay?" before half prowling into the room. There was a clang, and a growling yell, followed by laughter, which creepily turned into a scream. Hasame had thrown herself out of the room, and slid the door shut, the door now banging, and the two girls could hear him yelling death threats to the red head, now sand draped her body and hair, and a bruise was forming on her cheek.

"He's not even trying to get through this door." Hasame grinned at Paprika, completely unaware of the sand trickling through the spaces between the door and the frame.

Paprika, however, wasn't so oblivious and gave a very pointed glare at the

door. Hasame turned around and, upon noting the trickling sand, grabbed a handy

roll of duct tape.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" roared Gaara. The two mischievous girls giggled. An

inch thick layer of duct tape blocked off every single hole that the sand master

could possibly use to break out of the room he was currently trapped in. Hasame

stood in front of the door and said, "Dude, it's duct tape. You're not

going to get out."

During this time, Paprika had sauntered over to the abandoned cookie jar and had

grabbed it down from its height. Taking it over to Hasame, she handed it to the

red head and the two of them stood in front of the duck taped door, eating the

cookies.

"Okay, do you think he's suffered enough?" Paprika finally spoke after

about an hour of sitting in front of the door eating cookies. Gaara was audibly

angry, they could hear him from the other side. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU

HASAME!!"

"Naw, let's let him stew for awhile."

"Well you can do that but I myself am rather tired. I want to be awake for

tomorrow. I'm going out with some friends for my birthday. You were right

though, toying with him like this IS pretty fun." Paprika gave Hasame a hug.

"Thanks for having me over for my birthday, we'll have to do this again

sometime!" Hasame grinned.

"Yeah! It was fun. And no problem for havin' you over. A nice change for once." She said over Gaara's yells. When Paprika had left, she heard Gaara fall silent.

"Gaara?" She advanced to the door cautiously. Sand exploded, knocking her off her feet and sending her flying across the room.

"Oh dear."


	90. April 5th 2007

April 5th, 2007

"Guess what, GUESS WHAT!?" Someone cried, the door of the sitting room was thrown aside and Hasame was bouncing around in the balls of her feet, repeating the words 'Guess what Guess what?!' Gaara who had been enjoying the silence had taken the chance to sign a few documents, but when Hasame came bursting into the room, his hand shook and his signature was ruined.

"What is it that could _possibly_ be soooo much more important than my deskwork?" Gaara growled through his tightly clenched teeth, craning his neck around to see Hasame jumping like she was on some sort of pogo stick.

"GUESS!" She yelled, throwing herself at the chair, planting her hands on the arm rest and approached her face close to Gaara's own surprised one, a hair's breadth apart.

"I have no idea." He muttered, and Hasame's face split into a wide grin.

"Our manga club opened today, and I got to miss my geography class, that's what." She said, that wide smile still in place. Gaara stared for a full minute, before a shadow passed over his face.

"You disturbed my paperwork, ruining an important document I had to sign, which is now _screwed up_, just because you wanted to tell me that your 'manga club' had opened."

"And that it was a success." Hasame corrected, raising a finger between the little distance between their noses. Gaara's face darkened even more.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and Hasame started to get uneasy. Slowly, she backed away, taking steps out of the sitting room, eyes not leaving the murderous looking Kazekage in his chair. She gripped the door, and slowly slid it shut. Once in the hallway, the girl quietly slinked away, hoping to not bother him anymore than she possibly could.

'I am in soooooo much shit now.' She thought, dashing to her room.


	91. April 6th 2007

April 6th

The door opened a sliver, and a silver blue eye peered inside. Gaara sat in his chair, a small pile of scrolls and papers were beside him on the table, a stamp with red ink, and a paintbrush lay next to the ink bottle. Gaara himself had a pen and was scribbling something on a scroll, his writing tiny and obssessively neat from Hasame's view. His pale blue eyes slid over to the door, noticing the tiny movement. Sand rose up and blocked her view completely, which was followed by yells of 'AH! SAND IN MY EYE! SAND IN MY EYEEE!' There was a thud, and Gaara returned to his documents.

After a fair bit of grumbling and rolling outside the door, it was pushed open fully this time, Hasame's one eye red and she was scowling deeply. The eye was watering, and she kept on wiping it with the back of her hand. For a few seconds, she glowered murderously at the Kazekage, calmly continueing his writing, and she stalked to the chair and sat on his, knees tight together, her fists planted firmly on them. Her shoulders hunched and her lips firmly pressed together, she continued to stare hard at Gaara. He acted like he never noticed.

"Do you mind not staring at me?" He said nonchalantly after a while, not bothering to look up from his paper.

"Do you mind not SHOVING SAND IN MY EYE?!" Hasame shouted, gritting her teeth hard together. Gaara slowly glanced to Hasame.

"Well, maybe if someone hadn't decided to grace me with their presence, shouting about some club that was quite irrelevent to what I was doing at the time, and promptly making me ruin my signing an important document, them maybe that wouldn't have happened." Hasame pursed her lips tightly, her face flushing slightly. It was rare for her to even allow colour into her face, and it only came up as a pale pink on the apples of her cheeks. She exhaled with such force, the paintbrush rolled a few centimeters.

"That hurt, ya know." She growled.

"My heart bleeds for you." He responded mildly, not looking at her at all.

"I'm going to shoot you." Hasame snarled. Gaara ignored her, and she finally sighed deeply, getting up and stretching, arching her back and there were a series of popping sounds as she cracked her back. The girl strode out of the room, and Gaara blinked at her sudden exit. Rolling his eyes, he had just resumed his work when something bounced against the side of his head. He blinked again, glancing to the side. A rolled up sock lay innocently on the ground beside his foot.


	92. April 11th

April 11th

Soft rapping disturbed the figure laid out on the hardwood floor. Sky blue eyes raised themselves to glare irritably at the sliding door, then grunted a 'Come in.' Gaara returned to searching under the chair as the sliding door was pushed open. The next thing he saw was a pair of bare feet beside his elbow. Hasame's knees popped as she squatted down beside him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, an eyebrow raised in slight concern. Gaara sighed and propped himself up on his elbows.

"If you must know, I've found an unwanted guest in our house, and I'm trying to find it." Hasame blinked for a few seconds then scowled.

"If you're talking about me-"

"Not you, you idiot! A mouse bit my finger when I was sleeping, and I will kill it." He emphasized the word 'kill' with a cracking of his knuckles as he clenched them tightly. Hasame grabbed his hand and peered at his fingers.

"That little bite?" She asked, scrutinizing his index finger, the tip of his finger had a small scab from the dried blood, the size of the head of a pin.

"Yes, that 'little bite'!" He said sharply, pulling his hand away and getting to his feet, brushing off any dust that had clinged to his crimson red shirt. "I don't think you'd like to be bitten by some rodent, would you?" He demanded, making his way out of the room. Hasame followed, her long black pants trailing slightly on the ground, as they were a bit large for her. She didn't reply, but stayed behind the ticked off shinobi as he searched top to bottom of the huge house.

"I don't think you're gonna find it." Hasame muttered, putting her arms behind her head and heaving a deep sigh. Gaara had looked everywhere, except her room, as she said she would severely injure him if he even so much as shifted one item in there. Even he had the dignity to not search a female's room for a stupid mouse.

"Shut up. I will." He snapped, his slight annoyance had grown into a foul mood, and he was getting more frustrated by the minute. "I'm gonna find that little rodent and squish it like a cockroach!"

"Now don't be mixing up species there, Gaara." Hasame quipped, which earned her a sour glance. She shrugged her shoulders, brushing away his angry visage. "Plus, it's just a mouse. Everyone gets them once in a while." Hasame trotted off into the kitchen, Gaara deciding that he'd better triple check that room, just in case it was hiding somewhere in the potatoe sack.

Temari was in the kitchen, slicing tomatoes and steaming rice in the steamer when the two came in. She looked around, waved at them, then returned to cooking.

"Making dinner rather early, are you not?" Hasame asked, grabbing a tomatoe slice before Temari could stop her and popped it in her mouth. Temari stuck out her tongue, before answering,

"Might as well. I'm trying something different today, so it could take a while." Hasame nodded, and watched Gaara peering under the copboards and searching around in the fridge. Temari saw this, and nudged Hasame, giving Gaara a curious look.

"What's with him?" She hissed, and Hasame rolled her eyes. "Being paranoid." She said in a loud whisper, and Gaara shot a look over his shoulder.

"I am not paranoid, I'm ridding the house of disease infested creatures." Temari's ears pricked, and she whirled around, knocking the spoon out of the pot.

"Wha-what c-cre-creatures???" She stammered, her knuckled turning white on the counter top she was gripping tightly. "W-we have cr-creatures in h-here?!" Hasame stared at her. 'Please Gaara, don't say it, don't say-'

"A rat. Found it this mor-"

"RAT?!?!?!" Temari screeched, and her eyes flickered around frantically at the kitchen floor, looking for the said animal.

"Ah, Gaara hasn't actually _found_ it yet-" Hasame stopped, seeing that what she was saying was not helping at all. Gaara had jumped when Temari screamed, and banged his head on the pipes under the sink, searching in the bottom cupboard. There was a squeak, and something grey and brown shot out of the sink drain, scrambling over the countertop.

"OH MY GOD!!! GET IT AWAY!! WHAT THE FUCK IS IT DOING IN HERE?!?!" Temari proceeded to insensless shrieking and leapt away from the counter, hitting the wall opposite the stove. Gaara's eyes widened, and he snarled.

"It's mine! It's gonna die painfully and slo- eh?" Hasame had dove for the animal, and captured it quickly, nearly leaping over Gaara on his knees and making her way to the front door.

"AT LEAST LET IT GO FREE!" She shouted, but sand snaked after her, and she lept away, dodging the sand.

"No! It bit me! I'm going to kill it! It has no purpose in this life!" He yelled, running after the girl. Hasame skidded around the corner, sliding on the floor and bursting to the front entrance. Gaara streaked after her, sand whipping around in fury, aiming for Hasame as he got closer. Suddenly, she lept through a side window that was open, and Gaara ran straight past it. Scrambling back, he gripped the window ledge, and hopped through it, sand bursting through behind him like tan coloured flames. Hasame had ran up the weak little spruce tree that had managed to grow through the cracks of the sandy ground.

"Hasame! Get down here and let me get rid of that stupid animal!!" He roared, sand climbing up through the branches.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Hasame swore, bringing her legs up to her chest to get away from the approaching sand. "I DON'T EVEN HAVE IT ANYMORE!" The sand froze, and Gaara stared.

"What?" He growled, and Hasame said,

"I'm not telling you where I let it go, but I did!" Sand grabbed her hand, and yanked her down to the ground.

"ACK!" She squeaked and was hanging by her arm in mid air, the sand holding her up. Gaara's black rimmed eyes squinted at her, gritting his teeth, trying to keep back the urge to kill this dispecable person before him. Hasame evenly glared back, sticking out her lower lip.

"You're so heartless. It's just a mouse." She mumbled, and wriggled her hand. "And do you mind letting me go? I don't have the mouse anyway!" Gaara only glared back at her.

"It's going to find it's way into this house again, and I'm going to make you search high and low for it if I so much as get a glance of the little shit. Understand?" He snarled, and Hasame only rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Mr. Paranoia." Sand clenched her wrist and she yelped. "HEY! Uncalled for!" Sand grabbed her foot, and swung her upside down, her arms dangling, not even touching the dusty ground.  
Temari's face was parchment white as they came back inside, Hasame still upside down. She had bent at her waist, clawing at the sand that had taken her foot hostage. Temari had spotted them and asked shakenly,

"Di-did you get rid of it?" Gaara snarled in response, with a cheerful 'yup!' from Hasame, who then growled at the sand and continued to scratch at it. Temari raised an eyebrow and glanced at her little brother. He didn't respond, and walked back to their sitting room, Hasame hovering behind him, still snarling at the sand like some small creature. Temari watched them exit the kitchen, shaking her head slowly.

"Can you -grunt- get this thing off -nrrgh- of me pleaaasseee?!?!" Hasame demanded, still clawing at the sand around her ankle. Gaara flipped the page of the newspaper that had been delivered that morning, but being preoccupied with the mouse catching, he had not yet read it. He did not answer, which Hasame flipped down again, the blood rushing to her head and her face began to turn crimson.

"I'm gonna die from all the blood in my head, you know." She commented, crossing her arms. Her left leg which was not captured by the sand, was crossed over her other knee.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem to anyone, now will it?" He said, not looking up at his hostage. Hasame looked about ready to choke him. "I oughta hock a loogie on your head." She grumbled, and Gaara flicked her forehead.

"Even so much as think that, and I'll throw you out of the Kazekage Tower's highest window." This though, had no effect on the girl. She had no qualms of heights, but the thought of being thrown out a supposedly high window, didn't exactly give her a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"Oh I ment to mention this, but there were..." She glared at Gaara. "Other situations that side-tracked me." Gaara didn't answer. "I'm getting all of my braces off tomorrow." The Kazekage raised non existent eyebrows in mild surprise. A sweatdrop formed beside Hasame's head.

"Gee, you could be a bit more enthusiastic!" She said, but of course, he didn't even bother to comment back. Stretching her arms out, she started to dig her short nails into the arm chair, trying to pull herself out of the sands' grip. "Gaaraaaaa! Let me goooooo!" She wailed, scrambling at the arm chair but was pulled up higher. Before everything was out of reach, her index finger and thumb latched themselves around the cartilige(sp?) of Gaara's left ear. Gaara's eyes widened and he nearly pushed himself backwards and out of the chair to ease the pain now sharply running from his ear into his brain.

"AH! What the HELL?!" He yelled, but Hasame grinned evilly. She pinched his ear again, and he jumped to his feet, growling at Hasame hanging above him.

"Let me go, and I'll let you go. Deal?" She compromised, giving him that pompous grin of one finally winning. Gaara decided for a few seconds, and dropped her suddenly. She was so surprised that she forgot to let go of his ear as she fell. He was pulled down along with her and did a perfect face plant onto the hardwood floor. There were two sickening crunches and yowls of pain, as both Hasame and Gaara cracked their heads into the floor. Hasame rubbed the back of her head, curling up and moaning from the impact of the ground. She fell flat on her back almost instantly from the head rush she just experienced. Gaara on the other hand was clutching his nose and groaning, rolling on the ground, blood dripping from between his fingers and onto the glossy wood of the floor.

There was a skidding sound, and Kankurou and Temari slammed the sliding door open hurriedly.

"What happened _this_ time?!" The blonde kunoichi yelled, and spotted the dizzy Hasame lying on the floor and the curled up Gaara, twitching. She saw blood dribbling from Gaara's hand. Instantly, the two siblings thought the worse.

"Hasame..." Temari said slowly, giving the girl a worried glance. "What...What did you show him?" Hasame blinked away the dizziness, processing what Temari had asked. Glancing at Gaara, she scowled.

"I didn't _show_ him anything!" She protested, not moving from her splayed out place on the ground. She was still feeling light-headed. "You know how he was hanging me upside down like some psycho, well, I grabbed his ear to let me go, and he did, but I forgot to let go of his ear, and we both fell to the floor. Rather hard, though." She put a hand to her head, emphasizing the pain in her head. Gaara slowly craned his neck up, his one eye squinted in pain, blood dripping slowly from his chin and hand.

"Y-you...litt-le..bi-"

"I see!" Kankurou interupted Gaara, before he said anything unnecessary. "But..." Kankurou shot a glance at his twitching brother on the floor, "Why were you hanging her upside down."

"Because...She wouldn't let me get rid of the mouse..." He snarled from behind his hand. Temari froze up.

"I thought you said you got rid of it!!?" She yelped, whirling around to look at Hasame.

"I did, but not kill the thing, like he wanted to!" She explained, raising a finger high in the air, pointing at the ceiling. She groaned again, sitting up slowly and put a hand gingerly to her head. "Oooh that hurt so much..." Gaara had gotten to his feet and was walking unsteadily to the table, reaching for the box of kleenex. Hasame slowly got to her feet, stumbling backwards a few steps, but quickly regained her footing. The two siblings at the door only watched them in mild interest. They soon walked away, deciding it would be best to leeave the two nearly-insane people to their own doings.

The house shook gently, vibrating and Hasame wobbled.

"Whoaaaaaaa Train!!" She yelled, and jumped up Gaara's back, attaching herself around his head like a cat.

"Will you get OFF my head?!" He ordered, pressing the tissu to his still bleeding nose. "It's already bad enough you nearly broke my nose and I don't need you wrapping around my HEAD!"

Hasame just grinned cheekily.


	93. April 12th

April 12th

He had been sitting there for hours, checking the clock repeatedly. It was well after 2:50pm, the time Hasame usually came home from school. Gaara made a tattoo on the arm rest by drumming his fingers on it repeatedly, getting more agitated by the minute. Bouncing his foot relentlessly on the hardwood floor, he snapped his head to the clock again, glaring at it as if it was it's for for Hasame being late. It read 7:08 pm.

"Arrgh, where the hell is she?!" He grumbled, grinding his teeth, and planted his cheek into his knuckles. Suddenly, the sliding door opened, and Gaara whipped his head around to glare at the newcomer. Hasame grinned widely at him. Gaara scowled murderously at her.

"Where the hell were-...you?" He stopped. She looked different. Quickly, he scanned her. Same messy red hair, cropped short and boyish, same high collared black shirt and fitting black pants, with two belt like attachments connecting to form an X hanging on the back of her pants. Same bare feet. Same black makeup applied heavily around her deep silver blue eyes...It was her teeth. He could actually see her teeth.

"Your braces..."

"They're off!!" She sang happily, twirling around on the balls of her feet. "No more stupid metallic taste in all my friggin' foods! No more spending 10 minutes to just brush my teeth every morning and night! No more looking like some geek with glasses AND braces and freckles!"

"Freckles? You have freckles?" Gaara interupted, frowning to try and spot the said skin flaws. Hasame stopped twirling and stood still. She nodded slowly, then quickly walked around in front of him and put her face close to his, pointing at her cheeks.

"Don't you see them? The small brown spots." Gaara squinted, but shook his head.

"I...Don't see any...Are you sure you have them?" Hasame blinked in surprise.

"Of COURSE I'm sure I have them! I mean, by brother, whos blondish, and my mother whos a redhead like me, both had freckles galore! Im positively sure I have-..."

Gaara pulled out a mirror from between the chair cushions (the one Temari had lost and Kankurou had hid because it was his prank on her) and held it up in front of her face. Hasame stared at her reflection for a few seconds, then tilted her head sideways to see Gaara.

"You're right." She glanced back at her face. "Oh wait! I have make up on!!" She grabbed the sleeve of her shirt, pulled it over her hand and rubbed furiously at her face. "There! Now can you see them?!" Gaara scrutinized the girl's face, but shook his head again. Her mouth was agape as she stared back at the mirror. Gaara saw her brow furrow, and she pulled her red bangs away from her right eye (in his view) and she looked again. Then Gaara wondered why she even put on foundation. Her skin looked fine to him. It must be a girl thing.

"Wow...You're right! I don't have any freckles whatsoever..."

"It's because you dont go out in the sun." Gaara pointed out, but Hasame just stuck her toungue out at him briefly before returning to the mirror. A grin passed over her face, her teeth gleaming.

"Duude! This is awesome! I'm one of the natural redheads who have no freckles!! Just like...you." Hasame pointed at his face, and Gaara blinked. Before he could stop her, she had grabbed his face, and was starting to rub at it with her sleeve again.

"I bet you have them under that sand armor." She mumbled, but Gaara pushed her away.

"No I don't. I would know." He replied, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. That fabric was not the softess in the world...

"Tch. Still, this is really cool! All my life, I thought I had freckles, and many times I've looked in the mirror, THINKING I had seen them, but they weren't really there. I was always wondering why people asked if I was a real redhead..."

"Well, besides the fact that your so fascinated from your lack of freckles, why were you so late?" Gaara demanded, pulling his hand away from his face and blew his bangs out of his eyes. He really needed his hair cut again. It was getting too long for his liking.

"Oh, well, it's my little brother's birthday party today, ya know, the family kind. And we were really busy. Plus, after I got back from school, Dad took me out to get my braces off," She briefly grinned widely to herself, but then licked her teeth. "That had hurt a bit...They kinda clip them off, but it feels like their clipping off your tooth instead-"

"Get back to your explanation of why you were late, please." Gaara interupted, resting his chin on the heel of his hand.

"Oh right. And after that, I had to get my homework done, and I had to make my brother's preferred dinner for then, and then we had cake and he opened up his presents. And THEN I came here." Gaara raised non existant eyebrows in mild interest.

"That's it?"

"What's it?"

"That's why you were late?"

"Uh yeah. I just told you."

"Well, you could of just popped by to tell me where you were going to be. I was sitting here for hours!" Gaara said, waving his hand around in a circular motion. Hasame rolled her eyes.

"Because I didn't have the time! I'm sorry I didn't, but I would have thought you'd have found something productive to do. I thought you always had like _mounds_ of paperwork or something like that."

"Kankurou's doing that." Hasame looked at him, and saw the rare mischevious grin on Gaara's lip.

Kankurou slammed his head on the desk, papers fluttering to the ground and a scroll that was on top of the huge pile on Gaara's desk fell and hit his head.

"Aaarrrgh!! Gaara!! Why did I even agree to doing this?!" Kankurou whined, picking up the scroll and slamming it on the desk. The paper piles wobbled. Kankurou stared at it in horror.

"Oh no..."

Outside the office, Temari was just about to open the door to hand Kankurou a new stack of papers, when there was a crash and a yell. Temari snapped the door open.

"What hap-...pened...Oh Kankurou." Kankurou's hand twitched from above the blanket of documents he was now buried underneath. Then, the paperweight, a figure formed of sand and rock, cracked on his head beneath the papers.

"Ah. Lucky him." Hasame muttered. She scratched her foot with the toe of the opposite foot and glanced around. "I'm bored." Announced the teenager, turning her back to him and looking around the room. Gaara was interested in the two belts hanging from the back of her pants. Why were they there? They served no purpose. Infact, he thought that they would be a nuisence, seeing as if she were to go on a mission, the belts would catch on a tree branch, or she would trip over them, or the enemy would grab them and pull her to the ground. Well, if she _was_ a kunoichi to begin with. They were just _hanging_ there, and it annoyed him slightly. They connected from the back of her knees, then traveled diagonally across her rear and latched to the belt loop on the opposite hip. He just thought they were so odd. He wondered what would happen if someone pulled on them. Would she fall back or would they fall off of her pants cleanly? He couldn't see any attachments, but then spotted the cleverly black painted clasps on the back of her knees and hips. So they could unclasp easily if they were tugged on. 'Smart.' Gaara thought. The curiosity was rising inside, like an itch that he had to get rid of by scratching. Biting the inside of his cheek in thought, he came to a decision, but Hasame turned her head to look over her shoulder and at the Kazekage.

"What are you looking at?" Gaara's eyes snapped up and stared at her.

"Nothing." He answered blankly, and she shrugged her shoulders and returned to what she finally found interesting. Something on the wall, from all Gaara knew. Reaching out, he grabbed one of the straps and tugged on it. Hasame, caught off guard and off balance already (she was scratching her foot with her toe again) had landed in his lap.

"What the heck?!" She yelled, and glared at Gaara. He was surprised. He thought that they would just come off. Then, pulling the strap from underneath her and showing them, he pointed at it.

"What are these for?" He asked finally, shooting her a look of inquiry. Hasame was still taken aback, and then the angry face changed to that of uncertaintly.

"I...really don't know." Gaara's invisble eyebrows quirked upwards. "I thought they just looked cool." Gaara brought them to his face, studying them with a furrowed brow. Hasame went to get up, but fell back again.

"Will you _please_ let go of them?" She asked, not looking at him. Gaara quickly let go of them.

"Right." He answered, and she stood up. Then, Hasame shot a shrewd look at him over her shoulder.

"You knooow, you could have just asked me to sit on you, if you wanted me to." Gaara's eyes shot open in surprise, but he glared.

"I didn't mean that to happen." Hasame flicked her wrist, closing her eyes and cocking her hips to the side.

"Oooh _sure_ you did." Gaara raised a foot and pushed the sole of his foot against her rear, sending her tumbling forward.


	94. April 13th 2007

April 13th Friday

"That hurt, you know." Something poked Gaara in the back of the head, and he glanced over his shoulder, scowling. Hasame was frowning, but it wore off quickly. Gaara opened his mouth to retaliate but thought better of it and snapped his mouth shut again. "Whelp! Today's Friday the 13th! The second one this year I believe!" Hasame announced and walked around the office. Instead of being in the sitting room like usual, Gaara had gone to his office early and Hasame decided to join him.

"Bad stuff's suppose to happen, right?" Hasame flopped in the arm chair in front of Gaara's desk, grinning cheekily. She was wearing her school unifrom, and since her school had different choices of the uniform, she had worn a long dark blue dress with white clasps on the front. She hated wearing dresses, but it was the only thing she had that morning. Her red hair looked odd against the navy blue of the uniform. He eyed her wearily, but didn't answer. That grin was never good for anyone. Especially him.

"Don't you make anything happen that was not intended to." He muttered, his head down and working on the document that was currantly placed under pen tip. A fly landed on the end of his pen, and he shook it off. Hasame noticed the fly as it circled in the air, like a vulture. She reached up, and swatted the fly away, but it dodged her hand, continueing it incessant buzzing and circling. Hasame frowned and got up, finally beginning to chase the annoying pest. She was balancing on a chair and waving her hand around near the fly on the ceiling when Gaara had looked up. Squinting one eye in apparent disbelief, he shook his head and continued his deskwork. It was rather meager today, but he wasn't complaining. There was a thud, and Hasame jumped to the ground, running across the wide office and leapt into the air, grabbing a scroll on her way up and proceeded to swat the fly. Gaara was about ready to protest when she took the scroll, but his office door opened and an assisstant had his head down, glancing at the paper in his hands.

"Kazekage-sama, we recieved a-" His speech was cut off as Hasame suddenly slapped the door next to the assisstant hard, and gave a yell of triumph. The assisstant (lets call him George) jumped a foot in the air, and Gaara could swear all the hair on his head (or what was left of it) stuck straight up. George panted heavily, the paper shaking in his hands and he stared at the insane woman next to him. Hasame pulled her hand off the wood of the door, and wrinkled her nose in disgust at the palm of her hand. She wiped the fly guts on the door, and the remaning on her pants, before walking away from the assisstant, which she never noticed was there, and sat down in the arm chair directly in front of Gaara's desk. Gaara was looking at George expectantly, who was frozen by the door, still breathing heavily. He quickly regained composure and strided over to the Kazekage's desk.

"Kazekage-sama, we recieved a letter from the Hokage." He said, and Gaara took the paper, George glancing at Hasame in the chair, who was staring out the window uninterestedly. Gaara thanked him and George left quickly, snapping the door shut. Gaara could hear him running down the hall, trying to distance himself from the office.

"Do you mind not frightening my assistants?" Gaara snapped at Hasame, who jumped and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He blinked, staring at Hasame. She hadn't noticed George.

"Are you blind?" He asked after a short pause, and she frowned.

"Of course not!" Protested the adolescent, and glared at Gaara. He only shook his head in disbelief again, before hunching over his paper work again. Hasame glanced at the clock on the wall, and jumped to her feet.

"Oh! I need to get going! School starts in 20 minutes. See ya!" Hasame grabbed her school bag that she had brought along with her and waved at Gaara before running out the doors.

10:24pm

Something hit the back of Gaara's head with a soft _pooft_. Blinking, he turned around from looking into the freezer of their refridgerator and spotted a rolled up sock near his feet. Bending down and examening it, he saw the black and white stripes running horizontally around the sock. Another balled sock was launched at his head and bounced off of it, rolling to the ground right next to the sock's partner. Gaara then saw a pair of bare feet in his line of vision. He glanced up at the nonchalant Hasame, who was now glancing into the freezer. She was wearing a baggy pair of faded jeans, and a white long sleeve shirt. Plain and simple. Her bright, vibrant red hair made it look odd against the neutral and plain colours of her clothing. In his opinion, she always had an odd assortment of clothes.

"What was that for?" He asked finally after a moment's silence, and Hasame glanced down.

"Oh, I don't like socks. They're irratable.(sp?)" She explained.

'That doesn't explain anything!' He thought, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He grabbed the two socks and stood up, handing them to her. She took them and nodded in thanks, before tossing them into the freezer, and shutting the door. Gaara stared at the strange action. When Hasame walked away, Gaara remained where he was for a few seconds, before turning on his heel and following her to wherever she was going. Just as he was turning the corner, Hasame walked right past him again.

"Uh...Why are you coming back?" He thought she was about to go get her socks, but she reached for the kettle on the countertop.

"Makin' some tea. Want some?" She asked, and he thought, then nodded. Bringing out two china cups, the milk and the cup of sugar cubes, Hasame put in two tea bags of green tea into the cups.

"What do you take?" She asked, slouching slightly and putting her hands in her pockets, focusing on the kettle now boiling the tap water it contained.

"...Two sugars." Gaara said, and she nodded in comprehension. He eyed her curiously. "Is...Anything...wrong?" Hasame glanced up at him. No, wrong wasn't the correct word. She looked different, or more over was acting different than usual, but he couldn't put his finger on the right word. The redhead shook her head, giving him an inquiring look.

"No...Not really. I'm tired, if that's what you're wondering about!" She exclaimed, then began to hear the kettle squeal. Gaara shook his head slightly. She didn't look that tired, and he had seen her tired before. He watched her pour the hot water into the cups, putting them on a tray along with the milk and the sugar cubes, then walked into the sitting room down the hall. Gaara and Hasame entered the room, and she put the tray on the table in front of the chairs. Gaara took his and stirred in the sugar that might have not completely dissolved yet.

He watched Hasame pick up two sugar cubes, plopping one in after the other. Then, she reached out, took a large handful of the sugar cubes, and in a continuous stream of sugar cubes, plopped them in one at a time until the cubes were begginning to show past the rim of the cup. Gaara stared at her, the cup just at his lips as he froze. His eyes traveled to her face, to see her facial expression looked relatively blank, as if this is the amount of sugar she put into her tea regularly. THey were quiet, and Gaara hadn't even taken a sip of his tea, as he was watching Hasame stack the sugar cubes one ontop of the other like a tower of sugar, on the table top, somehow balancing it on the rum of her tea cup and was proceeding to make the tower climb up while remaining based to the handle of her spoon.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" He finally asked, putting his undrunken tea on the table and staring at her. Hasame glanced at him blankly. She blinked, and looked at the tower of sugar cubes that she was now trying to stack on top of her knee that was brought up to her chest.

"Oh sorry!" She apologized, grinning and put the last sugar cube in her mouth. "I was thinking." This time, it was Gaara's turn to look blankly at the girl curled up in the arm chair. Thinking? It looked like she just had an extreme case of boredom.

"What about?" Gaara decided to ask and Hasame looked up from the cubes on her knee. There was a pregnant pause.

"I forget." Gaara stared for the longest time. Absent-minded. That was the word that he was looking for earlier. Completely and utterly spaced out. But she had a different way of showing it than just staring into space. She was focusing on the smallest, most unimportant things possible and wouldn't even realize it until someone pointed it out. One thing he had to do was wake her up. Metaphorically speaking. But how the hell do you wake someone up who's already awake?! He suddenly realized that Hasame was muttering under her breath, seemingly unconnected words like 'stupid computer', 'clipping masks' and 'layer whore'. Gaara had once remembered her mentioning she had a culminating task in her com tech class, and was doing a picture on some program called photoshop. Whatever she was saying now, must be releated to that. Gaara more over, let her continue talking to herself as he finally sipped his lukewarm tea.


	95. April 14th 2007

April 14th

Gaara stretched and exited his bedroom, his normally messy (but neat) hair was slightly disheveled, and his pajamas, concerning of a tshirt and shorts, were twisted on his body from the 8 hours of sleep. Fixing them, he shuffled to the kitchen and was going for coffee when he saw red hair standing over the toaster. Gaara blinked, and realized it was Hasame. She was never up this early. Usually, just on the weekends luckily, he had to drag her out of bed because if he didn't, she might just sleep through the whole saturday. She was wearing a red button down top that looked slightly too large, and a different pair of faded jeans.

"Why are you up?" He asked, and Hasame glanced over her shoulder. She had her black eyeliner on as usual, and her red hair was flat, except for the stubborn piece that stuck up near the top of her head. Gaara then realized he had never seen her without her black eyeliner. Hasame was staring hard at the toaster before Gaara had come in, he was guessing.

"Breakfast." She muttered, and turned back to glaring at the toaster. She was still half asleep. Gaara looked around her and noticed the toaster was now holding her toast hostage by not popping up.

"It's broken." She growled, sending liquid flames of hatred at the kitchen appliance.

"Why not have cereal?" Gaara asked, reaching over her and grabbing a bowl from the cupboard. He himself would eat whatever they had that would be breakfast worthy. Taking the milk from the fridge, a spoon from the utensil drawer and cereal from under the counter, he sat at the table and set it all down. He had grabbed everything in one trip. Hasame glared at the sand hovering around him, holding them milk that he himself could not carry with his arms full.

"Show off." She muttered, but Gaara ignored her. He could only see her torso over the counter that stuck out like a mini bar, and saw her shift from foot to foot. He guessed she was scratching her foot again.

Gaara had finished his breakfast, and put the bowl in the sink, only to notice Hasame was still staring at the toaster. He also noticed that the toast was still stuck.

"I'm going to kill it." She uttered, and unplugged the toaster. Grabbing it, she turned it over and began shaking it vigorously, crumbs and such falling out and littering the countertop. Gaara watched her for a few seconds. The toast still wouldnt come out. Something clicked in Gaara's mind.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention," Hasame didn't look at him, but continued to shake the upside down toaster, "I put a special glue in there so that the next time you put toast in there, (which I thought would be that day I got back at you) you would not be able to get any toast." Hasame froze. Gaara had already begun to inch out of the kitchen and was just outside the kitchen when he heard her spin around on her heel and burst after him.

"Never...tamper...with...my...toast..." Panted Hasame, spinning around and flop to the ground inside the sitting room. Gaara was only slightly out of breath, but had sat in the chair. She lay on the ground for a full minute of wheezing, then jumped to her feet. Just at that moment, Kankurou entered the sitting room, in his pajamas and sans face paint, looking like he had just got up, which to Gaara wasn't that surprising. Gaara sipped at his coffee while watching his brother glance at Hasame.

"Why the hell are you so energetic in the morning?!" He demanded, leaning on the door frame. Hasame snapped a glare at Gaara over her shoulder, but told Kankurou,

"Oh, I just felt suddenly energized..." She growled, but Kankurou only rolled his eyes.

"Well, now I'm up. No use going back to bed, it's too bright." He said and sat on the chair that Hasame was going to sit in originally. She didn't bother getting him out, but stood in the middle of the room, hands in her pockets and glaring at Gaara.

"Hey Hasame...I've been wondering..." Kankurou said, and Hasame shifted her attention from one brother to the other. Her eyes were no longer droopy, and she was attentive as usual. "How come you wear such baggy clothing? Aren't you a girl?"

"Yes I am a girl." Hasame said through gritted teeth. "There are two reasons why I wear non-form fitting clothes. One," She held up her index finger, "Is because I like the feeling and I move more freely in these kidns of clothes. Two," She held up her middle finger, "I refuse to wear tight clothes that would be showing off my bust so men would only stare at them instead of having a civilized conversation with me." Hasame explained, arms crossed over her chest defiantly. Kankurou looked like he was thinking for a moment, then said in a completely innocent tone,

"But, you have nothing to show anyway! Why worry? I mean," He snorted, "You're even flatter than Sakura!" Hasame stopped and stared hard and long at Kankurou. So long in fact, he began to shink in his chair slowly. Gaara watched, drinking his coffee. He of course, would have known better than to comment on the flatness of Hasame's chest. He felt a twinge of pity for Kankurou, for he knew what was coming next. Getting up, he quickly walked around the two and closed the sliding door on his way out. '5...4...3...2...1." There was a crash and yells of agony in the room behind Gaara's back for several minutes.

Hasame pushed the doors open, and flipped her bangs away from her eyes.

"Well, I have a 9am to 3pm shift today. I'll be back tonight." She said calmly. Gaara rolled his eyes.

10:57pm

"Oh...my...friggin'...god..." Someone sighed, and Gaara looked up at the door. Hasame looked beyond exhausted. She could barely even stand up straight. Her hair now was flatter than before and that stubborn piece had even gone down, and it limply hung from her head. Usually, her hair was stiff with hair clay or sometimes it was naturally spiking up, but this just looked sad. It had no life what so ever and it swayed lamely when she walked.

"What happened to the 6 hour shift?!" He asked, and gave her a cocky grin. She glared at him, and dragged herself to the chair, flopping on it and when she didn't answer, Gaara thought that she had literally fallen asleep instantly.

"I worked 12 hours."

"Twelve hours?!" He spluttered, and stared at the limp Hasame beside him. She nodded, saying 'Uh huh'. Gaara slowly shook his head.

"You're crazy, you know that? You're 14, you don't need to be working 12 hours in one day! That's half a day right there!" Hasame didn't respond.

"Too tired...At least I get money. Lots of it." She giggled like some crazed person at the thought of getting alot of cash from working that much hours in just one day. "And not only that, but I had worked two shifts back to back. Also, I have to work more tomorrow." Gaara's head swayed slightly.

"You are impossible." He muttered. Hasame groaned, and there was a long silence.

"I'm going to go get changed. I need to get into my funk." With that, she got up quickly, and left to go to her room. The Kazekage however, dwelled upon the word she had just said. Funk. What the hell did that mean?

A few minutes later, Hasame walked back into the sitting room, wearing her white shirt and faded baggy jeans. Gaara raised a non-existant eyebrow at her ensemble.

"Didn't you just wear that...Yesterday?" He asked, rethinking on what day it had been that he had last seen her in that.

"I have a few." She explained, scratching her foot again. Bare feet.

"Right, you hate socks." Gaara muttered. 'Seriously, she is getting stranger and stranger as the days go by.' He thought, and if there was a mini viersion of himself inside his head, it would be shaking it's head.

Hasame had a bag with her, and brought it to the table, unloading it and produced a black laptop. It looked rather old, and used. It had an old Toshiba logo on the front, and when it started up, Windows XP flashed on the screen.

"Check this out. I got a few emails from reviewers who like to read this journal entry thing, and this is what one person said," Hasame explained, pointing to the screen of her laptop as the window opened up. Gaara noticed she was a bit perkier than a few minutes ago. She obviously got into her 'funk', or whatever it was.

"She said that it was funnier than the way I used to do it, and said that it was enjoyable to read when Gaara is like a normal person."

"Normal person?" He inquired, shifting in his seat to look at the computer screen. "What the hell does she mean by that?" Hasame snorted.

"Oh well its just...well it's like this...Uh..." Gaara watched her search for the right words to explain it to him.

'How the hell to you explain to an anime character that I am writing this story and making him more like a normal person than the sand demon everyone is familiar with as Gaara??' She thought desperately.

"I have no idea what she means!" Hasame said, shrugging her shoulders and putting her hands up, palms up. She quickly put the laptop away.

"I just thought it might interest you. No worries though!" She heaved a sigh, and rubbed her temple. "Grr another headache. I've been working too much." She grumbled. "Urgh, I'm tired." She said, putting her head back on the chair. "Screw my bed, I'm sleeping like this."


	96. April 15th

April 15th

"Urgh!" Hasame made a non-commital noise in her throat as she entered the room. Gaara raised his invisible eyebrows at Hasame walking in.

"Something wrong?" He asked. He had been doing more paperwork. Lately, there were alot more paper work than usual, and frankly, he wasn't in the best of moods either.

"I am just..." Hasame growled, and put a hand to her forehead, sighing through her clenched teeth. "Too much today. And I got really..." She stopped, and sat on the chair stiffly, putting her elbow on her knee and resting her head in her hand.

"You got really what?" Gaara asked, putting down his pen and looking at her. Hasame's eyes slid over to glance at him, and she stared for a few seconds before closing her eyes. She shook her head, not removing her hand.

"I just...Had a nightmare this morning." She explained, and Gaara's expression didn't change. Hasame shot him a glance. The absent change of emotion in his face meant he was interested. She still wasn't ready to tell him, let alone anyone what the dream was about. It was her personality and high pride that stopped her from telling anyone anything about herself. Even if it was just a dream. So, to get out of the backed in alley she was in, she took the backdoor.

"I'll tell you later." Meaning, I won't tell you at all. Gaara looked to the left, sighed, and returned to his work. Hasame watched him for a long while, neither talking, only the scratching of Gaara's pen on one of the inconcivable(sp?) amount of papers on the table and floor sounded in the room. Hasame had shut her eyes, trying to block out any light that was not necessary for her retinas, when Gaara asked, the sounds of his pen not stopping,

"How was work?" Hasame's eyes remained closed.

"Well enough. Short shift. About 4 hours. Nothing much happened, except...Well, it seems unimportant, but a piece of bagel caught fire in the toaster...And I nearly broke my hand on the door to the bathroom."

"How?"

"Well, our staff bathroom door is friggin' heavy, I swear, it's made out of like a steel type metal or something. And, when it closes, it's not gentle. It slams back so hard that the mirror on the wall trembles slightly. And air rushes past you as it shuts. So, heavy, and quick to close. Lots of weight. Anyway, I had not taken my hand away from the door frame as I went to close it, and one of my coworkers saw this and stuck her foot out to stop the door from crushing my hand."

Gaara made a 'hn' sound, and Hasame sighed, cracking her knuckles on her right hand.

"I don't know what I would do if that door had broken my hand. This is my writing hand and my drawing hand. It takes weeks to heal, months I hear, and if it got broken, I wouldn't be able to draw or type fast. I can't go even a week without drawing. I can't. It's..." Hasame drew in a breath, looking for the right words, "It's like people and cigarettes, or drugs. It's my addiction. I will go crazy if I don't draw even an eye or something for more than a week. I seriously can't. Even in a day, there hasn't been one absolute day that I haven't drawn _something_ or other." She mumbled into her hand. Then she snorted. "And I don't think I'd make a very good cosplayer with a broken right hand."

"So, you can't help but draw something?" Hasame heard Gaara ask, and nodded, even if he wasn't looking.

"If I don't, I'll pratically chew my hand to draw it. I'd probably try and do the most desperate thing of trying it with my left hand, even if it sucks so badly that I wouldn't even bear to show it to my best friend who thinks all my drawings are excellent. I am serious about the 'have not drawn at least one thing in a day' thing. Even when I was little, I would doodle something on the corner of a test paper, or in the back of a text book, or scratch something in the dirt with my nail or a stick. Even if no one could make out what it was, I knew at least that I was drawing something."

The scratching sound suddenly faltered.

"What's this dream, you mentioned earlier. You said that the bagel had caught fire in the toaster, but you made it sound like it was a horrible thing. Why?" Hasame opened her eyes and looked at Gaara, who was staring at his paper. Biting the inside of her cheek, Hasame thought for a moment. She sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Around 6am, I woke up, because my brother had gotten up. I was having a bit of trouble going back to sleep after that, but I did. It had been a while since I had wanted to go to sleep so badly right after a shift the night before. Anyway, I went back to sleep, and for once, I had a dream."

Hasame felt goosebumps rise on her arms, and the back of her neck prickled and she quickly rubbed her arms.

"But I must tell you this first. When I was 6 years old, I wasn't liked by the other school kids, you know that already. But, this one time, I had a dream. I was in this huge span of dry land, like the desert, but it was cracked land, like it had just experienced a drought. There was nothing for miles, no foliage, no animals or anything, but this one fairly large rock a few feet in front of me. And in my hands, was this colourful stick, with rainbow coloured ribbons tied around the stick. And at one end, the ribbons fell from the knot at the end, and if I stuck my arm out at shoulder's length, it would drag to the dirt. But I felt a pull on the stick, and it was heading for the rock. I resisted at first, but the pull was incredibly strong. Finally, I aimed the stick at the rock. An irredescent colour arose in the middle of the rock, and swirled around...Kinda like the water in a toilet. I could see a person's foot being stubbed. Pretty boring if you ask me, right?" Hasame shot a look at Gaara, who was listening so intently that he wasn't moving, so he wouldn't miss one word.

"Well, I got up the next morning, the dream out of my mind and I didn't think about it till school. My teacher was wearing sandals, and she stubbed her toe so hard on the leg of a desk that her toe nail had broken and cut into her toe. I was so surprised that I had frozen at my desk. She was bleeding, and needed to be taken to see the school nurse." Hasame's skin prickled again, and she roughly passed her hands over her skin again. "My classmates were all wondering why I hadn't moved or anything, and they instantly assumed I hated blood. So, that night, I went to sleep again, thinking I wouldn't have to dream that again.

But I was wrong, as usual. I had the same dream with the rock. It showed someone from the back walking into a door. I thought it was rather comical, and woke up the next morning. Went to school. We had a supply teacher. She was being really bitchy, and I instantly hated her. She kept on trying to take away my drawing book and stop me from doodling on my hands and such. So, we got to go to the gym so we could play dodgeball. Every one loved dodgeball, except me, as no one used to pick me for a team. The teacher would usually leave by that time, and they wouldn't pick me at all. Anyway, I was the last one in, besides the supply who was right infront of me. Now, the gymnasium door, is a swinging door with no frame to stop it. The kids had all run in quickly, and the teacher was telling me to hurry up, and smacked her face right into the door that had not yet finished swinging." Gaara stiffened slightly. Hasame could see him frown slightly. "She had hit the door so hard that it cracked her nose and it was bleeding alot kinda. The kids came running in as she had cried out, and thought that I had pushed her into the door. I was just too scared to move anyway.

That night, I was a bit shaken, but went to sleep again. That dream however, was that the rock had shown me a car accident."

Gaara looked at Hasame slowly, his stare fixed and unwavering.

"The moment I woke up, I begged my mother that I didn't want to go to school that day. But she knew about my social problems, and thought it was just about that and sent me to school anyway. I got there, and in the morning announcements, the secretary had said that the principal had gotten in a small car accident that morning." Gaara opened his mouth slightly, as though to say something, but stopped.

"Right after I heard that, I completely lost it and started screaming. It scared the shit out of everyone in the class, and when I didn't stop yelling, I was sent to the principal's office."

"But he or she wasn't there." Gaara cut in, and Hasame nodded sadly.

"I found out later that she had suffered mild injuries and was fine, but I didn't know that at the time. I was sitting in the scretary's office, and I started crying. I was screaming 'It's my fault! It's all my fault! It's my fault Mme got her toe cut! It's all my fault the supply got her nose broken! It's all my fault Mrs. Mwanagonze got into a car accident!" And the secretary was so surprised and kept on trying to calm me down, but ended up calling my parents. Now, my parent's were still fighting, and when they got there to see me crying and yelling, they started fighting in the entrance hall while I was still crying." Hasame finished, resting her chin in her hand. "I will never forget that. About 6 years later, I missed two years of proper sleep." Gaara's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but continued to watch Hasame.

"Now you have that in your mind, here's the dream I had this morning.

It started for some reason at my work, and my brother was being an idiot and wasn't letting me through the mini door that let the staff into the actual store. Then, my mother came over and scolded us for making such a fuss. I protested that I wasn't even doing anything, when my brother slipped past me and into the back where only the staff could go. I started yelling at him to get back, saying he wasn't allowed in there. Then, I noticed heading for our batheroom, but he didn't remove his hand from the doorframe, and I knew the door would slam back with such force it would seriously injure him. I started, and put my hand in so it would not hit his. There was this sickening crunch, and even if I couldn't feel the actual pain, in my dream I knew my hand was broken and I started shrieking. My little brother was so scared that he yelled for help.

It ended there, and moved on to a different scene." Hasame stopped, and shivered. Gaara saw her skin riddled with goosebumps. He glanced up, and saw a bead of sweat actually roll down her temple. Hasame clenched her hand, but continued,

"I was with my dad, and was telling him about my hand, showing him the cast on my hand. For some reason, we went for a ride on his motorcycle, which was even stranger, as we no longer have his motorcycle. He sold it a long time ago. We rode down a street, and it had two lanes going forward, two lanes heading the opposite way. A normal street. We were riding along, and came to an intersection, where this rather heavily built car...Limo like thing was doing these weird things. It was pulling around and driving forward, pulling back and around repeatedly. My dad yelled, wondering what the hell this driver was doing. So, we made our way around it, then my dad suddenly did a U-turn, and drove back. He slowed the motocycle when we came by a car dealer shop, and saw this HUGE motocycle! It was gigantic, and I said to Dad 'YOu don't need that thing, Its HUGE!' And he said that I was right, and we rode back again. But that weird vehicle was still there. It was still doing those weird parkings and backing up actions. we saw this kid on the bike trying to dodge the car. We called the boy over to where we were and he looked around my age. He wasn't weaing a helmet. Well, we eventually made our way past the strange semi-tank limo, and suddenly came to a four-lane highway! And the lane we were in, on either side, had MONSTOROUSLY HUGE transport trucks. And it looked like the trucks were pulling a head of us slowly, closing in from the heads of the trucks. We were backing up so not to get hit, but the kid thought he could make it through. We were yelling No! No! You won't make it! Just wait here with us!'" She stopped. Hasame was shivering, and felt her voice get caught in her throat. Gaara was surprised to see tears well up in her eyes. Eyes that never shed tears except for the death of her beloved animal.

"Hasame..." He said, wondering if he should push her to continue the dream. He wanted to know what this was about, and why it made her so stressed. The hair on her arms were sticking up from goosebumps, and she looked so disturbed.

"He almost made it between the abnormally gigantic transport trucks...But he..." She wiped her eyes, trying to breathe steadily. "He was squished between the trucks heads. I could see him fly off one of the hoods, and started skidding along the large sound barriers on the sides of the highway, blood was appearing a second after he made contact with the wall. He got..." Hasame's voice cracked, and her shoulders started shuddering.

"You can stop if you-"

"He had cuts and scrapes all over his body, and he got caught on a car. The person rolled up their window, and his hand got cut off. The person in the driver's seat rolled theirs up too, and the other came off too. And he was still alive, and awake at that too. Then...His head came off..."

"Hasame! Just stop already." Gaara snapped, and Hasame looked up, tears streaming from her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled, and she hid her face.

"But the worst part...Gaara, I finally could see the kid's face, I couldn't from beneath my helmet's tinted visor. And I could finally see it. I started screaming when I finally saw who it was." Hasame sobbed again, and shook her head, putting her head in her hands. "It was Noah."

Gaara didn't have the slightest clue who Noah was, but obviously, it was a close friend of Hasame's. He watched Hasame cry into her hands, and it was strange watching her cry. He rarely saw her do it, and when she did, it didn't make her look any better. Alot of people say that people look more beautiful when their sad, with tears streaming down their face, but with Hasame, it was just...Odd. She didn't look pretty when she was crying. And it bothered Gaara.

"You don't have to say anymore. It's alright." Gaara said, Hasame's tears beginning to subside. There was one question though that tugged at the back of his mind.

"Where does the burning bagel come in?" Hasame looked up, sniffling and rubbing her eyes from the tears. She hiccuped, and bit her lip. "His...His body got caught under a truck, and it burst into flames, making a huge explosion and cause a huge pile up."

"Alright, alright, no more." Gaara said sharply, knowing that it was killing her just to remember this. It looked like she had went through the whole day with this on her mind.

Temari pushed open the sliding door slowly, only showing her head. She looked guilty, but sad too. Gaara knew she had been eavesdropping. She walked in and sat down beside Hasame on the chair. She wrapped her arms around Hasame and pulled her into a hug, Hasame holding back her tears.

Something clicked in Gaara's mind. He didn't want to ask Hasame, but was glad that he had heard this on the radio in her room. The announcer had said that there was a car accident on the highway, and someone had been severely injured. And Hasame told him earlier that she had almost broken her hand because of the heavy bathroom door. And the burning bagel in the toaster at her work. It had all happened after she had that dream. He glanced at her, burying her face in Temari's shoulders.


	97. April 16th 2007

April 16th

Hasame closed the sliding door to her bedroom with her foot and shuffled to her bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, she stared blankly at the floor, scratching the wood with the nail of her left toe. Her eyes were glazed over in thought, her red hair, bangs now growing longer, were parted so that the hair came down between her eyes instead of off to the side. Her small forehead was barely visible under the reddish hair, and her brow was smooth, unfurrowed. There was a soft rapping at her door. Glancing up, she saw a black rimmed eye peer at her from the nearly closed door. She blinked, and nodded, allowing Gaara to come in. He slid it open, leaving the door closed only half way and walked in. Her room was small, but Hasame always said it suited her perfectly as long as it wasn't too empty. It certainly wasn't empty. Her bed was in the far corner against the wall, her black comforter pulled over the mattress neatly, but multiple pillows littered the bed. There was a desk, piled high with papers that were most likely drawings, eraser and pencil shavings on the small space of the desk top that was not obscured by paper and a cup filled with pencils, pens, colouring pencils and a few paintbrushes. All of her walls were covered with drawings. There was not one free space that was not layered by the sketches and coloured drawings. The ceiling of the room was slanted, starting about three feet off the ground on the right side and ascending up to the left. A basket near the door was half full of worn clothes, some partially hung out and on the ground around it. The chair for the desk had some how gotten to the other side of the room. Her worn, pale olive green back pack was beside the chair and had books spilling out of it, a few loose sheets of paper sticking out of the top. A single lamp stood beside the desk, which was turned off. Hasame, wearing a high collared black long sleeved shirt with black pants, was sitting on her bed, elbows on her knees and hands clasped together. Her red hair, besides the occasional coloured drawing on the wall, was the only thing that stood out, because there was no paint on the walls, as she wanted it plain white. Gaara looked around, as he had only seen her room twice. It changed slightly, a few new drawings here and there. He walked over and clicked on the light.

"Why do you stay in the dark?" He muttered, and Hasame shrugged her shoulders. Gaara looked at her. She looked downtrodden, like she was just immensely disappointed recently. Almost depressed looking. Her eyes were glancing off to the side, slightly red from not sleeping the night before.

"You didn't want the dream again, did you?" Gaara asked, and Hasame's eyes slid over to look at him. She sighed softly and nodded. Hasame shifted further from where Gaara was standing, nodding to the empty space beside her. He took that as an invitation and sat down, the mattress sinking under the new weight and creaked slightly.

"You don't usually come up here. Why now?" Hasame mumbled, staring at her hands. It was true that Gaara normally wouldn't walk ten feet near her room. Last time he had been in there, was to steal her journal so he could find something to read. It wasn't like she wrote much in it anyways. Honestly, she wrote the blandest things one could write. She wrote about the weather, and sometimes only wrote a sentence. Hasame rarely wrote down what she was feeling, and if she felt like it, she would write it down, then tear out the page and burn it. Temari had seen her in a fury once, watched her grab the thin black book and scribble something furiously into it, rip out the page and take a match, setting it on fire. In shock, Temari had yelled at her, making Hasame look away from the crumbled up ball of flames, and burn her fingers. Hasame explained calmly what she was doing and why, so Temari was really the only one who knew about that.

Gaara shrugged and glanced around the room again. He moved his foot, and it hit a crumpled up ball of paper. Looking down, he reached to under the bed and pulled out at least ten balls of paper. The waste paper basket was right beside her bed, and it was overflowing with the discarded paper.

"Artist's block." Hasame said blankly. Gaara took the paper that his foot had touched and unwrapped it carefully, the crinkling sound of paper the only noise in the quiet room. It was a rose, slightly wilted, in a clear vase. It was unfinished, as the bottom half that was supposed to be the table, was not drawn, though the faded pencil marks could been seen, indicating she had erased it many times. The shading was smudged, dragging across the crinkled white paper. A spash of pinkish red stain was spilled across it, starting from the top left hand corner to the middle of the drawing, covering the petals of the rose with the paled crimson stain. Gaara pointed at the stain, and Hasame rolled her eyes.

"I spilt my cranberry juice on it after I banged my head on the table." Her lips twitched slightly, but she looked away, staring at the chair drapped with a black thin leather coat, still dripping from the rain that was outside.

"It doesn't look that bad. Really..." Gaara said under his breath, and handed it to her. "The juice stain makes it look abstract...like..." Hasame took it and examined the crumpled drawing. She frowned and shook her head.

"Nah, I don't like it. The rose is wonky and it's not properly proportioned. Plus, I just screwed up so many times." She said, crumpling it back up and tossing it into the waste basket, bouncing off the others and landing on the floor. Gaara stared at it for a second, but looked away from it as his attention was grabbed by something else. The small rectangular mp3 player that he had seen her listening to was on the desk, plugged into a pair of speakers, that Hasame had called them. He reached out and pressed the sideways triangle button on the round wheel like center. Music played softly through the speakers, the sound distorted slightly from so many previous uses and blasting of the music. Hasame looked up at the speakers, and saw Gaara playing with the iPod video, running his thumb around the click wheel and the small screen's backlight lighting up his face, his brow furrowed slightly as his eyes adjusted to the tiny window. He pressed a button, and a different song played. If he had eyebrows, Hasame would have seen him raise one eyebrow in curiosity. Hasame listened closely to the music he had chosen, and even if he was looking for different songs on the iPod, she grinned half-heartedly. The old 50s Chordettes song played.

_Mr. sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give him two lips like roses and clover, _

_And tell him that his lonesome nights are over..._

The music stopped, and a semi-loud hardrock song took over the speakers.

_The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble,_

_I like my coffee black just like my metal_

_The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble,_

_I like my coffee black just like my metal_

_Cuz I can't wait for you to f me up_

_In a minute minute, In a fing minute_

_I can't wait for you to f me up_

_In a minute minute, In a second._

_I can't wait for you to shut me up and make me_

_Feel like bad ass_

_I can't wait for you to shut me up_

_Shut. it. up._

Gaara stopped the music playing, as he searched through Hasame's many songs for a different one. Hasame burst out laughing as a particular song he chose sounded from the speakers, and a look of disbelief passed over his passive face.

_You can't touch this_

_You can't touch this_

_You can't touch this_

_Can't touch this_

_My my my_

_My music so hard, makes me say Oh my lord!_

_Thank you, for blessing me with a mind to rhyme-_

Gaara quickly paused the song, and stared at the iPod.

"What..The hell was that??" He asked, and Hasame covered her mouth to stiffle the laughter threatning to rise up again.

"MC Hammer." She snorted, and Gaara opened his mouth, about to say something but decided not to and returned to scanning through the 300 and something songs she had. A guitar began strumming through the speakers, in a repetative sound, then the drums started beating, keeping up the hypnotic rhythum, the bass and secondary guitar kicking in, keeping up the same beat.

_Say your prayers, it's a wand_

_Dont forget my son_

_to include everyone_

_I tuck you in, all within_

_Keep you free from sin_

_Till the sand man he comes_

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light, enter night_

_Take my hand_

_Off to never never land_

"You have some really...really strange music on here..." Gaara muttered, turning down the music and continued to scroll through the songs. Hasame grinned cheekily at him.

"Does it reflect me?" Gaara glanced at her briefly, before retuning to the small lighted screen.

"You're in a better mood." Hasame nodded slightly, and watched the Kazekage play with her music player. He had gone through at least twenty more songs, and no matter how much he said it was a complicated and stupid thing, she could tell that it fascinated him. She showed him the finer points of it, even showed him how to play a few games on it. Now half an hour later, Hasame was laid out on her stomach on the bed, sighing into the pillow as Gaara was _still_ hunched over the tiny screen of the iPod, playing a sort of Pong game, called Brick.

9:48pm

Hasame had left to go have dinner with her mother and younger brother, leaving Gaara sitting on Hasame's bed, playing the addictive game. He had gotten 200 points, and was glued to the miniscule screen.

Sliding her bedroom door open, Hasame quietly walked in to notice Gaara on the edge of her mattress, iPod in hand. She was about to say something, but closed her mouth. Going to her desk, she put a pile to the ground and brushed off the shavings on her desk. Grabbing a pencil, she took out her package of white printer paper from a drawer and put down a multiple pages on her desk in front of her. Putting her pencil to the paper, she began drawing silently. It took Gaara a few seconds to notice Hasame's presence, and looked up from the game, seeing as if he played it too long, she might take it away from him. He put the iPod on the desk's corner, still plugged into the speakers, and walked around to her shoulder. He watched her drawing what looked like a stick figure with round balls at the shoulder, elbows, wrists and hips. Not to forget hands. He crinkled his nose. This is how she drew?? But slowly, it began to form into a person's body. Not really naked, but she hadn't yet added clothing. She focused hard on the head, making short, black hair that reached just to the top of the person's shoulders. Hasame didn't draw the face, as the person was sitting with their back to them, looking out on what was a large space of land. Well, from what Gaara could see, it looked blank. But soon, the girl was clothed, and was looking out of a window of a bedroom. Then, as Gaara continued to watch, a grave yard was expanding on the empty space on the white paper. The white turned grey as she began adding shading and texture points to the headstones that looked miniscule. Gaara stepped back a step, and turned away, walking back to the bed. He had seen her finish her drawing, and it was of herself, when her hair was black and short. Then, after 10 more minutes, Hasame put the paper to the side, and quickly grabbed another sheet. Gaara watched curiously. Maybe she was doing a series of drawings, like she would do if she wanted to tell a story, but not a comic, and wanted to use a large scale drawing. But of what? Gaara thought. He got up and stood by her shoulder. Hasame was so focused on her drawing, that she didnt even notice him. Gaara was slightly surprised. She never liked it when people watched her draw or read over her shoulder. 'It screwed with her focus' she would say. But he stood and watched her pencil fly across the paper like her hand was possessed, sketching and lines curving, jagged hair ends and shading formed her drawing.  
It was her again, same position, looking out of the window, but the place where she was looking had changed. It was that of a girl with long brown hair, waving at younger Hasame in the window. The grave yard seemed to be in the distance, as if it was 'pushed to the back of her mind' metaphorically. There was grass appearing at Aya's feet, the girl with brown hair that Gaara recognized. he had seen photos that Hasame had taken with her when they would get silly and go camera happy. The black haired Hasame in the picture looked perkier. Less gloomy. After she finished that one, she grabbed another sheet of paper, and Gaara saw her hand flying feverishly over the paper. Before, it was slow and almost unsteady strokes, but now they were quick, but strong lines, not shaky anymore. Gaara glanced at the clock. It was almost 11. He was not surprised. It usually took her a while to do a series drawings, she called them. But if it was a simple drawing, it would take her about half an hour, sometimes less.

He looked down, and could see the nearly completed drawing. It was Hasame, looking out of the window, and it had changed view slightly. It managed to show the black haired girl's face, who was smiling brightly, almost as if it was an unremarkable thing she was seeing. And it was no longer just Aya. Devlinn and Aoshi were there too. Not only them, but four other girls. Gaara couldn't remember their names, as there were too many and it was hard enough telling each one from the other. The graveyard was no more, and a clean field of luscious grass was where her friends stood, waving, beckoning her to come down and be with them. Like lightening, she shot her hand out and snatched another paper, not even bothering to move her previous drawing. Gaara moved away, letting her complete her drawing in peace and moved to her bed to play with her iPod.

He went into her playlists (he had learned now how to maneuver his way around the iPod's selections) and saw one that had only one song in it. She had marked it her FAV and had given it a five star rating. Taking her white ear phones beside the speakers, he put them in his ear and selected the song. When there was no sound at first, he glanced at it to make sure it was working. It was playing, but eventually he heard the soft music growing louder and louder. It sounded like a piano playing, with the hollow sounds of wind blowing around, like in a large space of land the wind swept through the empty air. Then, the singer's hypnotising, smooth, liquid voice flowed into his ears and into his mind. Her voice was incredibly beautiful and it made him listen to the whole song instead of listening for a few minutes, then changing it for a different one.

_Summer move forward, and stitch me the fabric of fall_

_Wrap a life of the brilliance of death, to humble us all_

_How sweet is the day, and craving the darkness_

_As I sit tucked away with my back to the wall_

_And the taste of dried up hopes in my mouth_

_And the landscape of merry and desperate drought_

_How much longer dear angels, let winter light come_

_And spread your white sheets over my empty house_

_Summer move forward and leave the heat anchored in dust_

_Forgotten him, cheated him, painted illusions of lust_

_Now language escape, fugitive of forgiveness_

_Leaving as trace on this circle of rust_

_And the taste of dried up hopes in my mouth_

_And the landscape of merry and desperate drought_

_How much longer dear angels, come break me with ice_

_Let the water of calm trickle over my doubts_

_Come let me drown_

_Angels no fire no salt on the plow_

_Carry me down, bury me down_

_And the taste of dried up hopes in my mouth_

_And the landscape of merry and desperate drought_

_Once I knew myself, and with knowing came love_

_I would know love again if I had faith enough_

_Till far is next spring, and her jubilant shout_

_So angels inside_

_Is the only anyway out_

The song finished, and so did Hasame. She sighed deeply, and remained hunched over her drawing. Pulling her other drawings from the side in front of her, she put them in order and tapped them together on the desk top, straightening them. It was the first one of the graveyard. 'In elementary school, my life before highschool.' She thought, then moved on to the second one. The one with Aya waving up at her. 'Then in science class, where she came to me instead of just leaving me alone like everyone else did.' The third, was of all her friends now, begging her to come down from her room and join them. Then the final, was a different view completely. It was from a worm's eye view, her friend's feet and legs visible in the grass, and the black haired Hasame running to them, laughing and waving at them from the front door, the door still open.

Hasame looked over at Gaara to see him staring blankly at her door, his elbow resting on his knee, his chin in his hand and his eyes glazed over. She blinked, and noticed the ear phones in his ears. His hand was lax, and she could just see the title of the song. Drought, by Vienna Teng. She gave a small smile and sat down beside him. He blinked, and his eyes cleared, before looking over at Hasame.

"Like the song?" She asked, giving him a smile with her eyes shut. Gaara looked at the iPod screen, having the song on repeat and was thinking it over. As he looked around the room, the song played in his mind again. Did he like it? It gave him a strange feeling. His heart felt like it longed for something, so much it almost, _almost_ hurt; and it felt strange, but yet it was a good feeling. Then at the same time, he felt like whatever he wanted, he could never get, and he knew that, feeling overwhelmed in sadness.

"I don't know." He muttered, taking the head phones out of his ears and handed Hasame the mp3. She took it and unplugged the head phones, and put in the speakers, pressing the play button and letting the song play. Hasame mumbled something about listening to it every night, but let it play in silence, both sitting on the mattress and listening to Vienna's voice envelop them, dragging them deep inside themselves and further from reality.

Someone knocked on the door and Hasame jumped, getting to her feet and sliding her door open.

Temari grinned at them, then spotted Gaara sitting on Hasame's bed.

"What...?" She asked, her question left hanging, but Hasame said quickly,

"He was just listening to my music. I was drawing stuff, and he was in here." She explained, and Temari nodded. She snapped back to Hasame.

"I had something to say..." Her jaw slackened, and Temari scratched her cheek. "Er...If I remember what it was...DAMN I hate it when that happens!" She spun on her heel and stomped down stairs. Hasame was at the door, blinking dumbly, but shrugged her shoulders and closed the door. The song had stopped, then began to replay.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" Hasame asked. Most people thought it annoying when a song would repeat more than once, those people being her family. Gaara slowly shook his head, and Hasame shrugged her shoulders again and laid down on her bed behind Gaara. Burying her face in the pillow, the red head felt her heart flutter again. It always happened with this song, and sometimes it bothered her, while others it felt good.

"_And the taste of dried up hopes in my mouth_

_And the landscape of merry and desperate drought_

_Once I knew myself, and with knowing came love_

_I would know love again if I had faith enough_

_Till far is next spring, and her jubilant shout_

_So angels inside, is the only way out..."_

Gaara snapped out of his spaced out state, and looked behind him. Hasame wasn't moving, but she was breathing deeply and steadily. Hasame had fallen asleep. Gaara guessed she was hoping when playing this song to have forgotten about her nightmare. He glanced at the speakers, the music still playing.

Maybe he might be able to sleep better too. It wasn't always he would fall asleep with music playing.


	98. April 17th 2007

April 17th

Two days in a row Hasame mounted the stairs to her bedroom without looking around for Gaara, Temari or Kankurou. She dropped her bag beside her chair, throwing her coat over the back of it and dragging her books to her bed. Grabbing a mechanical pencil from the jar on her desk top, she clicked it a few times to get the thin 0.5mm lead out and pulled out her math binder and notebook. Hasame pulled a calculator from her pocket (as she knew that she would be needing it and the damn thing always seemed to get lost in her school bag) and put it beside her books.

A few times when stuck on a problem, her mind would begin to wander, and for at least 5 to 10 minutes, she could be found staring into space blankly, her mouth slightly open. Then Hasame would shake her head and focus on her work, no matter how stupid and difficult it was to her.

She managed to finish almost all the questions except for two very difficult ones. Her brain was pratically screaming 'NO! NO MORE MAAAAA-AAAATH!' Hasame agreed with it and put down her pencil and stood up, her back cracking from remaining in the same position for such a long time.

Someone tapped at her door and Hasame looked up from reaching to the ground, pratically folding in half.

"'Min" She said and stood up straight to see Gaara enter. He had a perturbed look on his face.

"You walked right by me." He said straight out. Hasame stopped and thought over. She must have passed him when walking by the kitchen.

"Sorryyyy I was kinda in a daze." She apologized, a sweatdrop forming above her head.

"I could tell." He muttered. Gaara noticed the school books on her bed. Glancing at her, he asked, "Where you doing homework?" He turned to leave, but Hasame explained quickly,

"Oh yeah, but I'm taking a break. You don't have to go." Gaara spun on his heel in a full circle and sat down on the chair. Hasame pulled out her HB 2 drawing pencil and a rubber white eraser and grabbed her binder, closing it and taking out a few sheets of paper. Gaara watched her sit still for nearly a minute. She didn't move a muscle then she jolted, putting her pencil to her paper. This meant she had an idea.

9:48pm

Hasame was in mid-drawing/plotting her next drawing, a thing only she could do without messing up the one she was currantly working on. She was wearing a very large white button down shirt that was rather heavy, wearing only boxer shorts for pants and was in bare feet, curled up in her chair in her room, with her knees up to her chest, binder resting on her knees and her nose nearly touching the paper, her pencil sliding over the paper. Gaara couldn't see the drawing, but knew it would be excellent, as were so many of her drawings. Gaara was lying on her bed, her iPod plugged into the speakers and the small mp3 resting on his chest, for easy access if he wanted to change the song. Hasame said it was alright if he decided to randomly change the song if he wanted to. She had taken the iPod at one point, disappearing to her house and then came back, saying she had added a few new songs onto the player. Eagerly, but not showing it, Gaara took it and instantly went to listen to these new additions.

Currantly, a song called Mr. Lonely by Akon was playing through the speakers, and Hasame was humming the song while drawing. Gaara thought it was an okay song, but was too much about lovey stuff. Eventually, after Hasame for once protested that he let play it, he changed it to one of the new songs. He saw one with an interesting title, and selected it. It read Spitfire by The Prodigy. Hasame's ears perked up and looked at the speakers.

"Ooooh this is a good one." She mumbled, before turning to her sheet of paper and drew quick, light strokes on the white paper.

"Did you ever finish your homework...?" Gaara asked uninterestedly, staring at the ceiling. Hasame stopped drawing, a very large sweat drop forming above her head.

"Er...I'm going to ask Monsieur tomorrow." She grumbled, and buried her face back to her drawing. Gaara knew this meant that she did not. The universal excuse for anything that was not completed. Minus the dog ate my homework. Funnily enough, Hasame once came home with her math text book (in grade 5) chewed on rather ferosiously and announced that her dog had actually chewed it. Then another time, her english work was chewed too, but this time it was her rabbit.

"I swear, my animals enjoy the taste of paper. I wonder why..." With that, she looked at her paper she had currantly and shoved it in her mouth. Gaara watched disturbed, as she chewed it. Her eye was shut in distaste and spat the paper out.

She recounted after school, that she had said "My rabbit chewed it. Seriously, I don't know what my pets are enjoying! I mean, paper certainly doesn't taste all that great, man." Her teacher had laughed, but still gave her another day to complete the work.

Hasame took a deep breath suddenly, and let it out, the paper fluttering, and she pulled her head back slightly to look at her work. For a minute, Gaara thought that she had finished, but she frowned, and hunched over it again, scribbling at the drawing. He rolled his eyes and returned to the ceiling. It was the only place void of drawings.

"Why don't you put your drawings on the ceiling?" He asked, but Hasame didn't stop drawing to answer.

"Can't reach ceiling." She growled. Gaara gave a smirk to the ceiling.

"Monseiur gives way too much home work. I don't like it..." She complained, staring hard at her drawing. Gaara wondered why she would refer to her math teacher, who taught nor knew the french language, as Monseiur. The french word for mister. It was odd. Probably a habit, as for the last two years, she was at that hell hole of a french school out of town, and it was all french. Gaara looked around the Recently Added section of the iPod and frowned at a title.

"Honkey tonk...What??" He muttered, scowling at it. He might as well play it to find out what it was. Pressing the play button, he waited for the song to start.

_Hussler's shootin' eight ball_

_Throwin darts at the wall_

_Feeling damn near ten feet tall_

_Here she comes lord please help us all_

_Oh T.W.'s girl friend near slapped him outta his chair_

_Poor old boy it aint his fault_

_Its so hard not to stare_

_At that honkey tonk badonkadonk_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm make you wanna swing along_

_Got it goin' on like donkey kong_

_And woowee shut my mouth_

_Slap your grandma_

_There ougfhta be a law_

_Get the sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy _

_How'd she even get them britches on?_

_With that honkey tonk badonkadonk-_

Gaara stared at the iPod in slight horror while Hasame tried, but barely succeeding, to stay in her chair as her body began shaking with laughter. He slowly pressed the next button, changing the song.

"That...Is the most disturbing song...I have yet to hear..." He mumbled, still giving the ipod a weary look. Hasame was trembling with mirth, covering her mouth and snorted through her fingers. She took a deep breath, calming down her system and returned to her drawing.

"That's the kind of song I listen to when I'm on crack." She teased, and Gaara shook his head slowly. On crack, was a term she used often, meaning she was unusually silly and hyper, and would do the craziest things. But it didn't happen often. And when it did, it was worse when she was PMSing. He could handle her pissed off mood, but her cheeriness and perkiness was just...Terrifying. A crack-filled comic or fanfic, was another way of putting it, when it was merely just a story she thought was hilarious in her mind and wrote it for the hell of it. But never did get rid of them.

"How come you sit like that?" He asked, looking at the fashion that Hasame was currantly sitting in. She was on her feet, but was crouched low, curled over her knees and her rear not even touching the back of the chair or the seat of it. The girl had been sitting like that for a long while now, going on two weeks.

"If I don't sit like this, I'll lose 40 of my reasoning ability." She said in a serious tone, her face straight. Gaara blinked. She was damn serious, but when she looked over at Gaara and flashed him a wide, creepy grin. Gaara rolled his eyes. 'Idiot...' He thought, but changed the song to that Mr. Lonely one. It was catchy, how Hasame put it.

"Whelp!" Hasame said suddenly, and slid her drawing under a pile of other papers on her desk and cracked her knuckles, tossing her pencil on the desk. "I really should be getting to bed. I have to get up a bit early." She put a foot down on the ground as she rose to her feet, crossing her arms over her body and looked at Gaara expectantly. Gaara stayed still for a moment, still listening to the song. His eyes searched the ceiling for a few seconds, and glanced at Hasame.

"I like this song." He said. Hasame pursed her lips, but grinned and sighed deeply.

"Lemme get the mattress from under my bed." She said and crawled on all fours, reaching out and yanking it from under the bed. Tossing an extra blanket and one of her many pillow s to the bed, Gaara transferred from her bed to the one she just put together, resting the ipod beside him so he could change the song if he wanted to. Hasame rarely shared her iPod, as it was very very precious to her, she said, saying that if she didn't have music, she felt that she would shrivel up and die from the lack of wonderous music. But if Gaara was careful with it, Hasae let him do whatever with it. Hasame climbed into bed, burying her head under the covers and pillows, her shruiken shaped one the one she rested her head on, and the assortment of pillows around her. One was on top of her, and she said that she felt protected if some pillow was on her body directly. Gaara sent the sand to click off the lamp by the desk, and the room was flooded with darkness, the only noise of Hasame's breathing and the music playing.

Gaara quietly changed the song, to that now his favourite. He found it while watching Hasame draw.

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in vain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_I dream of fire_

_These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire_

_And near the flames_

_Her shadows play in the shape of a mans desire_

_  
This desert rose_

_Each of her veils a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this._

The room was filled with the scent of strawberries from Hasame's perfume that she wore everyday now.


	99. April 18th 2007

April 18th

It was late.

10:31 pm to be exact. Not only had Gaara been sitting in their room for hours, he had even went up to her bedroom and knocked on it repeatedly, even opening the door a crack in case she had fallen asleep or something like that. But she was no where to be found. Concerned and angry, his bad mood began to affect his brother and sister in the house too, though they had decided to avoid him for the remaining of the day. He a few times glanced out the windows, drumming his fingers on the window sills irritably.

"Gaara, I bet she's just got alot to do today and can't visit!" Temari tried to reason with him, as sometimes she would have so much to do she would not write for days on end, but always came back to apologize thoroughly. She had been on a running streak of 8 days in a row with visiting each day without missing a beat, but it was like her to just disappear for a long while.

"Still..." Ground out Gaara roughly, and went back to the sitting room, in case she had come through the back door and was waiting for him there. She wasn't. Temari sighed heavily and left the living room to go and get ready for bed. She was tired, and she still had a few other things to do before going to bed.

Gaara did a round through the huge house, before deciding to go back upstairs and check Hasame's bedroom one last time before going to bed himself. He opened the sliding door, scanning the bedroom and was about to close the door when something rustled in the room. He stopped, and listened again for the sound. Silence. Gaara's eyes searched the room again. It was coming from the wardrobe. A trunk like box that looked like it had fallen over had closed it off, so Gaara never even noticed it before. The rustling was coming from inside. Gaara pushed aside the trunk and twisted the handle. Instantly, there was an avalanche of clothes and something heavy fell on him.

"AARGH!" Came a yell and before he knew it, Gaara was buried under clothes, a few extra school bags and the heavy weight shifted on him. "Urrgh..." It moaned, and rolled off of him. Gaara pushed the clothing from off his face and looked around. Hasame looked rather disheveled and matted, and she was rubbing her arm. Looking around, she noticed Gaara under the pile of clothes. Her face brightened.

"You saved me from suffocation of the evil wardrobe of over flowing clothes that I have procrastinated from putting away! Thank you!!" She grabbed his head and pulled him into a sort of hug, but he couldn't breath and hit her arm with his fist. "I was stuck in there for HOURS man! And I heard a thud, and I suddenly couldn't get out!" She explained, dropping his head and it hit on the floor. Gaara grumbled inaudibly and pushed the clothes back into the wardrobe, forcefully shutting it closed.

"So..." He said, brushing off his clothes and looked round at Hasame, a slight glare on his face, "You were here the whole time...But you were stuck in the closet?"

"Exactly!" She said, her face beaming, and then said, "I could have fallen asleep in there...Speaking of which!" She yawned, and grabbed a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top, throwing them on her bed. Turning around to face Gaara, Hasame put her hands on her hips, waiting expectantly. Getting the hint, he walked out of the bedroom, and waited a minute or two before Hasame opened it up again.

"You know, you can go to sleep too, if you want. We can chat tomorrow." She suggested, her concern was more for him and less about her tiredness, which wasn't really that noticable. Gaara glanced around, thinking, then nodded.

"Alright. Tomorrow then." He agreed, and made his way to his own bedroom. Hasame sighed, yawning and closed her door, before turning on her music and getting under the covers.


	100. April 19th 2007

April 19th

Gaara was once again waiting in the sitting room. Hasame had forwarned him that morning that she was going to karate that afternoon, and wouldn't be back until at least 6 or 7 oclock. It was now 10:13. He had gone to his office for a few things, and went straight to the sitting room in case she was there. 'Well...She could be drawing...Her second term started today, and she said she had art this term...' He got up from the chair and scampered upstairs, reaching Hasame's room and knocking on it.

"Come in!" She chimed, and Gaara pushed open the door to see her once again in the dim light, papers fluttered on the floor around her and Hasame drawing once again on her desk. He bent over and picked up a drawing. It was of a wolf, and herself sleeping on the wolf's side, a red hood draped over her body, as she wore a white robe like dressing underneath.  
"What's this?" He asked, looking at the drawing. There were a few with other quadrupeds, but mostly wolves.

"Ah, I'm practicing my quadrupeds. I can't draw four legged animals, and it's driving me crazy!" She said, not looking up from her drawing.

"I see..." Gaara said slowly, and began to pick up all the papers that had fallen to the floor. "Don't you think you ought to sort through your pictures? You can always file them or something..."

"Uh no. Because I won't know where anything is!" She protested, shaking her fist in the air briefly before returning to the currant art work she was on. Gaara stared at her blankly for a few seconds before resuming his cleaning. Aligning the drawings on his knee, he set them on her desk top, the pile already threatening to topple over. Somehow, most of her papers were on the edge of tumbling to the floor, but they never did. It was like one of the many Wonders of the World.

"Anyway, I prefer this system." She said, and looked up at Gaara briefly.

"The untidy system?"

"Right straight!" She chirped, before hunching over her drawing. Gaara wondered how she could sit like that and not have her knees breaking or something like that. Hasame yawned widely, and shook her head.

"Tired?" Gaara asked, and Hasame shook her head slightly.

"Kinda. But I wanna finish this. Or I never will." She mumbled. It was true. Gaara could count on one hand the number of drawings she started, and never finished because she fell asleep and was going to do it the next day, but found that her mood was gone. So, she would do every single drawing in one day, and would not rest until she finished it. Gaara sat on her bed for nearly another half hour, when she yawned again, trying to cover her mouth and put down her pencil.

"Okay, that's it. I'm finished." She grabbed a piece of tape, and took down an old drawing, replacing it with the new one. It was of a wolf again, and she was standing next to it, hand on it's back, with a black note book in her hand, pages open. Gaara pointed at the drawing, careful not to actually touch it, or it would smudge her hard work.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing at the book.

"Death Note." She said sleepily, and since she was already in her pajamas, climbed into her bed, shoving her pillows on top of her.

"Death Note? What's that?"

"A book that kills people. I'll explain tomorrow morning." She muttered, and asked Gaara to turn out the lights. He did, and left, wondering what the heck a Death Note was, and if her love of wolves would wear off soon.


	101. April 20th 2007

April 20th

"Alright, so..." Hasame started, putting on her navy vest over her white blouse as Gaara sat on her bed. She had let him come in, as she said she was almost done anyway, and it didn't bother her. "The Death Note is a book from the Shinigami Realm, Shinigami means God of Death or Death God," She added, "And if a person picks up the death note, they can automatically see the death god in which the death note belongs to. Once picked up, the person can write a name of someone in there. And the person dies."

Gaara was skeptical at first, but Hasame explained some more.

"The person who now owns the death note needs to know the victim's full name (actual name also) and their face in their mind. If not, the person will not die. In 40 seconds after writting the name, the victim will simply die of a heart attack."

"I don't get it. This thing is real?" Gaara asked, looked exceptionally confused and unsure of what Hasame was talking about.

"No, this is not real, it's from a manga I'm now in love with." She joked with a straight face, and glanced at her hair in the mirror. "Err...No hair clay." She muttered, and started putting her books in her school bags.

"Am I forgetting anything...Oh right, you can write a specified death next to the name i.e., Hasame Chiaki : Car accident. That will mean that I would die in a car accident. The specified death can be more elaborate, but I just chose that one because it's quick." She flashed a grin at Gaara before grabbing her clipboard and shoving her new drawings on it along with some blank paper.

"...So...Say I write...Uchiha Sasuke : Suicide...He would go off and commit suicide?" Hasame snorted at his victim, but answered,

"Yeah...But I guess you have to specify why he commited suicide. Get it?" Gaara nodded, leaning back against the wall and grabbed her shuriken pillow. Looking at it, he asked,

"And why did you draw yourself holding this Death Note?"

"Because I think the damn thing is awesome. Course...I don't think I'd ever use it...Not unless someone is really evil or something. Like, even if I hate my religion teacher, I knew his daughter, and it would be devastating if I killed him and left his daughter and son with no father at such a young age. And my math teacher, his daughter, Emma, used to be one of my closest friends, and I couldn't do that to her." Gaara nodded silently, looking at Hasame over the pillow he had in his hands. Hasame glanced at the clock, and she started. "Ack! I have to go! I'll talk to you tonight, later!" She departed quickly, slamming her bed room door. Then, she opened it slowly. She motioned for him to come out, and he rose from her bed and walked past her, giving her a slight smirk which Hasame stuck her tongue out at him in response.

9:21pm

"Gaaraaaaaaa!" Whined a voice, and a weight was thrown around Gaara's neck, a cold cheek against his own. He jumped in surprise, but the girl did not let go. "I want it to raaaiiiin damnit!" She drawled, sticking out her lower lip lightly.

"Well, why are you telling me? I can't make it rain! And let go of me!" He exclaimed, pushing her off of him. "Jeez, this morning, you were rather mellow, now you'e all peppy."

"I'm half bi-polar. Didn't you know?" Hasame said dryly. "And those changes in mood only last a few seconds or so." Gaara could tell. Hasame made her way to the door.

"Why don't you come up to my room? I want to draw." Gaara's lips slanted.

"Why don't you draw down here?" Hasame turned slightly, a thoughtful look passing over her visage. "Because I can't draw well here. I need to be in two places in order to draw at my best. My bedroom," She held up her index finger, "And a classroom." She held up her second finger, before turning on her heel and march to the door. Gaara sighed and followed her.

They got settled in her room, Hasame at her desk and Gaara on her bed, toying with her iPod once again. There were no new songs, but he scanned through all the other songs that he hadn't listened to.

"So," He said over the music, turning it down a few notches, "Why do you want it to rain?" Hasame pulled out her sketch book from art class and flipped it open, sharpening her pencil and grabbing her eraser and watch. She was supposed to time how long it took to do a drawing.

"Because. I love the rain, and even though it totally screws with my hair, I like the feel of it, or more over the smell." She said, staring at her paper with a fixed gaze.

"The smell...You like the smell of worms?" Gaara asked bewildered. Hasame shook her head.

"No no, I like the smell of rain itself. Not of the worms. The smell of worms, I find, come after the rain. But during it...It's peaceful. And when your inside, the sound of it pattering on the rooftop and on the glass is almost better to fall asleep to than music." Gaara paused for a moment, then faced the iPod again.

"You really think so? We don't get rain here alot...Actually, it's more like once every few years." Hasame's lips twitched.

"Yes, I would think so." The room was silent, with the exception of the ever changing music selection, as Gaara browsed through all of Hasame's 310 songs.

_Come let me drown_

_Angels no fire no salt on the plow_

_Carry me down_

_Bury me down_

_And the taste of dried up hopes in my mouth_

_And the landscape of merry and desperate drought_

_Once I knew myself, and with knowing came love..._

"You like that song?" Hasame commented, and Gaara looked up, his face indifferent. He shrugged his shoulders, muttering,

"It's alright. I like the other one better though..." Hasame paused and glanced at him.

"What other one?" Gaara's eyes flickered around the room, thinking. He snapped to the iPod, and quickly changed the song.

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hands_

I dream of fire  
These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And near the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire

"Aaahhh..." Hasame breathed, and turned to her drawing. She twisted in her chair again, and stared at the wall above Gaara's head, her vision unfocused. Gaara could feel her gaze in his direction and looked up. She was staring into space again. Normally, it would annoy him, but this time it didn't seem all that annoying. Gaara had chosen at least three other songs before Hasame snapped out of her foggy state.

"Ugh, sorry about that. I got lost." She joked dryly, and switched back to her desk. "I just have no idea what to draw."

"Draw a cat." Mumbled Gaara uninterestedly. Hasame snorted.

"Wow. When I was little, and I asked that to my parents alot, they'd always reply the exact same thing. I could never draw animals back then, and I still can't draw them now...Oh hold on...I have an idea." She mumbled, almost inaudibly, and put her pencil to the paper.


	102. April 23rd

April 23rd

"OOOH MY FRIGGIN' GOD YES YES YES!!" Hasame screamed and burst into the sitting room, leaping across the floor and landed on our poor Gaara who was reading the newspaper and nearly lept out of his skin as Hasame came streaking into the room and pounced on him.

"WHAT TH-"

"IT'S RAINING!!!! IT'S A FRIGGIN' GALE I SWEAR! LOOK AT IT COME DOWN!!" She grabbed the front of Gaara's shirt and yanked him out into the hall and ran down the stairs into the kitchen, thrusting him between Temari and Kankurou who were staring out the window, their jaws slack and their eyes wide. Gaara felt his face hit the window, just as a deafening thunder roared and made them all jump, lightening flashed and illuminated the entire mansion, before the lights began to flicker, and with a fizz, they all went out.

"OH MY FRIGGIN' GOD THIS IS AWESOME!!" screeched Hasame, jumping up and down on the spot and made a break for her room suddenly. Gaara, rubbing his nose from impact with the glass, looked at his siblings intranced by the downpour of rain. He looked too. It was like a constant water fall all over the village.

"It's amazing...I can't believe it's actually raining..." Muttered Kankurou, and suddenly, there was the pattering of bare feet, and Gaara twisted on his heel to see Hasame dressed, not in her school uniform, but in her dress robe/kimono and her bare legs skidding around the corner into the front hall. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow at her, jsut as she threw open the door, a wild expression on her face as she bolted outside. Gaara's eyes widened and he burst after her.

"Hasame!! What the HELL are you DOING?!" He yelled, halting at the door way and put his hands on the door frame, watching her run around outside under the immense downpour of rain. Her red hair began to flatten and stick to her soaking face, her makeup already coming off, but around her eyes it managed to stay intact for some reason.

Lightening flashed, and thunder rumbled, causing her to shriek in enjoyment. Gaara stared at her, then his eyes traveled to the sky, grey, ominous clouds blanketed the previous slightly cloudy sky at least 40 minutes earlier. He stuck a hand out for a mere 3 seconds and as he pulled it back, it was dripping wet, as if he had dunked his hand in a bucket of water.

"This is AMAZING!" Shouted Hasame, dancing around in the rain, her bare feet getting covered with mud, that the rain and sand had begun to form. Her black kimono was instantly sopping wet and hung from her small frame like a sheet, her skin shining with water. Temari and Kankurou had soon joined him, watching the insane child run around under the water droplets pouring from the sky.

"She's gonna be sick as a dog when this is all over..." Mumbled Temari, and Kankurou nodded in agreement. She glanced at Gaara, and he looked like he was thinking about something.

"What is it, Ga-" He stepped outside, rain washing over him insantly, immersing his black clothes in water. Temari blinked, and watched her little brother stand still in the rain, glancing up at the sky. For a moment, she thought he was glaring at it, but saw that he was just gazing up at it, unconsious of what the hell he was doing. She shot Kankurou a look, who shrugged his shoulders. Hasame turned and saw Gaara outside also.

"Hey!! Gaara!" She yelled, and he snapped out of his trance to look at her. She waved, beckoning for him to come over to her, and Gaara looked around, then decided 'what the heck?' and walked over to her. Hasame was beaming and starting dancing again.

"She's crazy...She must have brain washed Gaara I swear...?" Temari grunted to her brother to find that he was not beside her anymore. He had stepped outside also, just to see Temari stare incredulously at him. Kankurou shrugged his shoulders.

"What? It's nice. I'm soaked, but it's nice." He defended himself, his purple face paint running and was beginning to was away with the rain. He shouted at Hasame and Gaara, to see them turn around and Hasame waved anxiously at him. Gaara made to turn around to face his brother, but it was so muddy from the rain, that his feet shot out from under him and he landed on his back in the mud, the brown sludge splattering everywhere. He lay there with his mouth open slightly, Hasame was frozen for a few seconds, then burst into insane fits of laughter, holding her middle and her red hair sticking to her face, now turning pink from laughing so hard. Kankurou snorted, then laughed at the sight of his younger brother in the mud, flat on his back. Gaara shut his mouth and glared at Kankurou, who ignored him, and waved at Temari. The blonde sighed, looked behind her at the dark house and ran out after them.

"You. Guys. Are. Craaaazzyyy!" She said over the rumbling of the sky and sweeping of the rain over the desert. Hasame went to start twirling around, when she slipped and landed beside Gaara, her legs and exposed skin turning brown from the mud.

"ACK!" She shouted, half laughing and sat up quickly, her red hair now mixed with the mud. Gaara sat up too, and wiped any mud that had gotten in his eyes. Kankurou and Temari roared with laughter at the two red heads in the mud. Hasame glanced at Gaara, who gave her the same, mishcevious look, and they both grabbed the siblings by their arms and yanked them into the mud.

"FOUL! FOUL!" Kankurou yelled, promptly getting mud in his mouth and he spat it out in disgust. Hasame snorted, and replied,

"Doesn't matter. At least we all match!"

"The heck?" Temari muttered, wiping mud from her face in order to talk and see without eating mud and getting it in her eyes. Hasame's face light up suddenly.

"Oh my god...I'll be right back!!" She shriekd and bolted for the house, not without slipping once but was good to make it into the house.

"NO! HASAME! YOU'RE ALL MUD...dy..." Temari's voice faded off as thunder roared, and they heard a distant screech of excitement from inside the house. After a few seconds, Hasame reappeared, and seemed to be holding something in her hands.

"SMILE!" She yelled, and there was a flash, not from lightening, but from a camera. Temari's mouth was open in shock and Kankurou had purple and brown smudged on his face, while Gaara was just about to get up, and fell once again, spraying mud everywhere. She ran out to them, and fell on her rear again. Scrambling to her feet, she rushed over to meet the three sand siblings. Sliding on her knees, she skidded to a halt in front of Gaara, who was once again on his back.

"You know, you really oughta not play in the mud, Gaara." She said, which earned her a death glare, but there was another flash, and Gaara blinked repeatedly to rid his vision of dots.

"Sotp taking pictures!!" He roared, and reached out to grab the camera from Hasame's hands. She held it up high, and crackled with maniacal laughter, getting to her feet. Gaara leap to his own, and had taken about five steps, before making a spectacular fall, taking Hasame down with him.

"AACK! NO! YOU'LL NEVER GET IT!" Hasame cried out, and tried to keep the camera out of Gaara's reach. Temari and Kankurou sat back a few feet away from the duo, staring and shaking their heads.

"This is like...some really bad hentai or something." Kankurou muttered, and Temari smacked him over the head.

"You retard." She growled. The rain began to fall less heavily, and Hasame glanced up, holding her camera out in front of her, and Gaara trying to grab the camera, being held down between Hasame's legs, her foot pushing against his cheek.

"Oh, it's starting to let up already??" She wondered alot, and Gaara stopped stretching, and looked up at the sky. It was getting lighter, the clouds weren't as dark, and the rain indeed was starting to lessen up considerably. They waited for about two minutes, and the rain stopped altogether.

"Awwwww!" Whined Hasame, and Gaara took the chance to snatch the camera out of her hands. Hasame was too busy pouting over the lack of rain and let Gaara run off with the camera, his sole aim to destory all evidence. Hasame, Temari and Kankurou watched him run into the house and disappear, muttering to himself. The brother and sister looked round at Hasame, who had a sly grin across her face. She pulled out the film roll from her kimono.

"Ooh, you sneaky..." Chuckled Temari, and Hasame nodded. She stood up with a sigh and looked down at her muddy self.

"Well, I'll go take a shower, and I think I'll develop this roll..." Temari could tell that an evil thought passed through the teenagers mind.


	103. April 25th

April 25th

Hasame entered the sitting room, grumbling to herself and snapped the door shut with her bare foot and shuffled over to the chair next to Gaara. He looked at her uninterestedly. She was wearing her extra extra large white button down shirt with...

"Are you wearing any pants?" Gaara demanded, slightly worried, and Hasame grunted at him,

"Course I do. I have my boxers on." Gaara raised his head in comprehension, and continued to stare at her, waiting for her to speak. It was obvious she was disgruntled by something, but she was too busy mumbling to herself. Her make up was intact as usual, her hair was sticking up at the whirl on the top of her head, indicating her natural hair part, while the rest was flat. Her eyes looked bloodshot for some reason, and even though anyone could see that she looked perfectly fine, Gaara on the other hand saw that she was not only in a bad mood, but also very touchy right now.

Hasame's eyes slid to glare at Gaara.

"What?" She snapped in a low voice, sinking into the chair and crossing her arms over her body. Gaara blinked slowly and shook his head.

"Nothing." He said audibly, and Hasame snorted and returned to staring at her knees, her lips moving but no sound reached Gaara's ears. He was a patient person, but this was even pushing it. Hasame snarled quietly, and shot from her chair, crossing her arms and looking around, a frown on her brow. She glanced over her shoulder at Gaara.

"Wanna come upstairs? I have to draw for about 30 minutes for art." She said, well, almost growled, but Gaara sighed. He had nothing to do anyway and decided maybe Hasame would let him listen to some songs she had. They mounted the stairs, and as they passed Temari and Kankurou in the hall, they greeted Hasame in a cheerful tone, while the red head only grunted and disappeared into her room. Gaara's elder siblings stared after her and switched their gaze to Gaara, who shrugged his shoulders slightly and followed the grumpy Hasame into her room. Closing it gently, he saw that not only was she already sitting at her desk, but her iPod was laying on her bed, waiting for someone to play music on it. Gaara dropped to the bed, and took the iPod, seeing it was already plugged into the speakers. Immediately going to the Recently Added section, he saw about 20 new songs. Hasame payed no heed to Gaara on her bed, and frequently changing the songs from one new one to the other, her entire focus on her drawing she was now doing.

An hour or so had passed, and neither had spoken one word. Gaara, patiently waiting for Hasame to say something all the time while listening to all the new songs she had added that night. Hasame was silently sitting at her desk, as she was nearly completing her second drawing. She was over her drawing so much that it looked like her nose was almost touching her paper, the pencil striking the paper in quick, sharp sweeps.

"Did you not sleep again last night?" Gaara asked aburptly, and Hasame's strong strokes halted suddenly. After a pause, her pencil swept over the pencil slower and lighter, much more carefully.

"Why does that matter?" She mumbled almost inaudibly, and Gaara had to strain his ears just to hear her.

"Because I asked." He said plainly, and Hasame's pencil stopped again. Gaara could see her eyes staring point blank at the paper, her lips pursed in thought, and turned to look at him, looking no longer angry but more upset and uncertain. She opened her mouth slightly, looking like she was about to speak, and she paused, before shutting her mouth and shaking her head ever so slightly.

"Nothing really. I just couldn't sleep." She sighed, and turned to her drawing again. Her pencil at the ready, but she didn't continue drawing. "Actually..." Her eyes flickered across the page on her desk, as she was thinking and turned again to look at Gaara. He didn't look any different from before, but he was fully attentive now.

"I was thinking...Really hard about something last night...And with that on my mind, I just couldn't sleep." She explained partially. She wasn't looking at Gaara directly in the eyes, instead she had begun to spin the pencil between her fingers expertly.

"What was it?" Gaara asked after a few moments silence. Hasame, staring at the pencil twirling through her fingers, sighed and her head sank lower.

"If I might actually pass grade 9. I've never really worried this much about my school work or anything, but this really got me thinking. I'm just barely passing geography, same with religion. I don't know about math, but I hope I'm doing well at least in that. And besides, I have only three more years before I'm on my own and have to start looking for a proper university. And I haven't even begun saving up money for my tuition I will need. I'm only fourteen, but this feels a little overwhelming to me, when I think about it." She gripped her pencil and started scratching the wood of it, scraping off the yellow paint on the wood with the nail of her thumb.

"Is that why you were disgruntled tonight?" Gaara asked, and Hasame nodded slightly.

"Yeah. I was angry at myself mostly for not pushing myself really hard right at the beginning of the year. If I had started kicking my own ass into gear at the start, I wouldn't be worrying about it now. I only have three more months until school's out, and then I have the summer. I have a job I'm still doing, I plan on doing summer school to get a few extra credits, I have to get some community hours done, which by the way," She snorted quietly, "I haven't even started. And I have my birth...day..." Her voice trailed off, and Gaara frowned.

"You're not happy about that?"

Hasame glanced up briefly, and looked down at her pencil again.

"Not...really...I don't think I'll be reminding people about it at all. See if they do anything. I like to test people, but if they don't do anything, I might thank them the day after." Now, being Gaara, most things didn't confuse him. He usually let it go if he didn't understand it. But this was just too weird to let go.

"Why?"

"Well...I don't really like birthdays. I don't like being the center of attention, I like to be un the shadows mostly. I don't like the idea of people going out of their way to buy me a gift that just might end up sitting in the back of my closet for the next 4 or 5 years and I go to clean it out and throw out the present. I tend to always do that without even knowing it. So, it's just a nuisance, and I don't want to celebrate it." The chair creaked as she twisted around and faced her desk. Instead of drawing, she rested her elbows on the desk top and rested her cheeks on her arms, staring at one photograph directly opposite her. Her friend Alana had taken that photograph on the second week of school, when they had all met Hasame. It was of Aya, who was hugging a black haired, uncomfortable and attempting to grin Hasame, who's smile looked like it was more of a grimace and Aya was bright and cheerful, her dazzling smile making up for Hasame's lack of one. They had still required to wear skirts, so Hasame had one hand trying to hold down her skirt while grabbing Aya's arm that was around her shoulders, so that Aya wouldn't crush her. With Aya's long brown hair blowing around and Hasame's semi-short black hair flitting around her pale face, it looked windy.

It was quiet, for nearly another hour, Gaara sitting on the bed and staring at the immobile Hasame who was deep in thought, her silver blue eyes glazed over. She blinked slowly, and attempted to stiffle a yawn.

"Tired?" Gaara muttered, and Hasame looked at him, nodding slowly.

"Yeah...I'm gonna go to bed...I think I'll be able to sleep better tonight." Hasame jerked her thumb at the door sleepily, indicating that he would have to leave. He understood and got to his feet, putting the iPod on the corner of the desk top.

"Night." He said before he left, and Hasame nodded, giving a curt wave.

"Good night." Hasame climbed into her bed, and selected Desert Rose to play on repeat. Flopping down into the pillow, Hasame stared out of the one window on the ceiling of her room. Her brow was slightly furrowed, as she stared at the midnight sky outside.


	104. April 28th

April 28th

**CRASH!!**

Gaara nearly fell out of his bed when he heard a loud sound coming from the stairs outside his bedroom. Whipping his head around to look at his clock, seeing it read 12:03am, he groggily crawled out of bed and grabbed a shirt, before opening his door and looking around.

'Who the HELL is up at this time?!' He wondered, and glanced down the stair case.

There, lying in a heap at the base of the stairs, was something clothed in black and flaming red hair stuck out on top.

"Hasame?" He grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eye that was blurry with sleep so he could see better. Hasame, untangling herself from her long coat and sitting against the wall like she had been there all along, looked up at the source of the voice, and gaped. Gaara, realizing why she was staring in slight fear, hurriedly slipped on his grey shirt, shaking his head so get his red bangs away from his eyes.

"What the hell were you doing?" He asked, his voice thick from sleep. Hasame shook her head and scratched the back of it, giggling apologetically.

"I was trying to get upstairs quietly so I wouldn't wake anyone, but I guess I didn't." Hissed Hasame, and got to her feet slowly. She glanced around, looking for the object that she had slipped on while mounting the stairs.

"Aha." She muttered and Gaara saw her bend down and pick up something. In her hand, she held a small item. It looked like a plushie. Gaara squinted, blinking hard. He was still half asleep. Hasame's lips curled in a wicked grin, as she held up the object. Slowly, she turned her head to face Gaara, beginning to giggle insanely. Gaara's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh crap." It was his bear. The small, poorly stitched, one ear chewed off, teddy bear he had when he was a child. Gaara's eyes flickered between Hasame's wide grinning face and the bear in her small hand. "Hasame, give me the bear." He ordered lowly. Hasame's grin widened even more, and with a shake of her head, she jumped over the last few stairs and had already sped off. "HASA- ooh." He clapped a hand over his mouth and shot a look over his shoulder to see if he had awaken either of his siblings. Nothing stirred. Whipping his head back, he glared horribly at where Hasame had run from. She. Was. Toast.

It had been 20 minutes of the silent life and death chase around the house, and after Gaara had spotted Hasame's red hair for a split second, she was gone. Multiple times he used the third eye to search around for her, but he could not find her.

'Where the HELL WAS SHE?!' He yelled mentally, gettin frustrated. Removing his finger from his eyelid in fury, the eyeball which was in the kitchen dissolved into a pile of sand which he summoned back, Gaara was furious. He was tired, he wanted to get rid of that bear once and for all, along with the little witch that stole him, and he knew that the next morning he had to get up early to go to his office. This was hell.

'Fine. Tomorrow, I'll kill her.' He made a mental note, and dragged himself back upstairs. Reaching the landing, he opened his sliding door to his bedroom then locking it, threw off his grey t-shirt, and in the dark, fell on his bed heavily. Something squealed. He snapped his eyes wide open. Glancing to his side to the wall, Gaara saw Hasame poke her head out from under his sheets, teddy bear still in hand. Her hair was disheveled and she stared at him in surprise.

"Didn't think you'd find me here." She said in a flat tone. There was a short silence before Gaara groaned in frustration and flipped on his front, face in his pillow. Hasame snorted, and looked at the bear in her hand.

"Guess we showed him, didn't we? We rule."


	105. April 30th 2007

April 30th

"Oh my god I can't even see clearly." Someone said, almost slurring their words. Gaara turned his head to see who it was standing in the door way but he basically already guessed who it would be. Hasame was staring at the wall right above Gaara's head, her eyes unfocused and her appearence looked rather untidy. Her red hair was messy, and it even was a little bit wavy. Instead of the usual spiky and straight appearence, the locks actually had some body and curve to it. Her clothes were neat but her makeup was smudging around the bottom of her eyes. Her pants, instead of being ironed flat, were wrinkly, as if she had slept in them all night,

"Why can't you see clearly?" Gaara asked monotonely, giving her a blank stare. She finally looked at him, blinking a few times.

"Because I'm so damn tired, and I can't even focus enough to see anything. And my pants are still damp from the dryer, so I gotta go outside with freakin' wet pants. Not. Cool." She explained, rubbing her hands together like she was washing them with imaginary water and soap. Gaara stared at her hands.

"What is wrong with you??" He inquired, and Hasame looked to where he was staring.

"My hands hurt, you gotta problem with that?" She snapped. Suddenly, she gave a huge yawn, and Gaara saw her tilt dangerously to the left before regaining her footing.

"You really are tired. Why are you so tired?"

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS! WHAT IS THIS, SOME CSI SHOW?!?!" She shouted, and turned on her heel to go out of the sitting room. There was a thunk, and one second, Gaara saw the back of Hasame's head, the next, she was gone. She has walked into the door. Gaara leaned over the arm of his chair, to see her flat on her back, squeezing her eyes shut, and a red mark on her forehead.

"Classic." Gaara muttered, resting his chin in his hand. She raised a hand slowly, and in one quick movement, she flicked up her middle finger at him. Hasame flopped over on her stomach and got up on all fours, moaning. Gaara could hear her mumble something about the 'stupid door' as she got to her feet.

"I gotta go soon..." She said, and rubbed her forehead. Hasame glared hard at the door, and slowly and firmly, put a hand on the door knob, and threw it to the side, bouncing back slightly as it hit the frame.

10:27pm

"Urrrrrgghhh!" There was an audible groan, and Gaara flinched, before turning around and just in time to see Hasame throw herself on the arm of his armchair. He blinked at her, as she was staring right across the room to the blank white wall opposite her. "I have writer's block! It's official!!" She moaned, and slowly, slipped down over the side of the chair and out of view.

"And how long have you been having this writer's block?" Gaara asked, leaning over the arm rest to peer down at Hasame.

"Dunno. At least a month. Well, I've figured out a solution, but it's gonna take months. But it's fool proof." Hasame concluded, raising a finger to the ceiling to prove her point. "After Anime North, I'm growing out my hair, either short or long, _whatever_, and it's going black again. It must. Not only do I feel like such a different person that I can't even go into my character's shoes in order to make the damn story good, I don't even think the same."

"And, a simple hair cut does all that." Mumbled Gaara, resting his chin on his arms and stared blankly at her. Hasame nodded vigorously.

"Oh yes. It does. I'm used to having my black bangs on either side of my face. If I don't," She made a snorting sound in her nose, "I can see everything, and that changes _everything_ believe me!"

"Your psychotic."

"Oh shut up. I'm going to draw. Maybe I can get used to doing my old hair style if I draw it often enough." Hasame got to her feet and left quickly again.


	106. May 1st

May 1, 2007

It was 10:39pm. Temari and Kankurou were asleep, after having a very rough day. Not only did they suddenly run out of food and needed to go get everything, they forgot some things, and had to make multiple trips back to the store. Then, the siblings had a heated discussion on what was going to be for dinner. Kankurou still sported the black eye after insulting Temari's slowly improving cooking.

Gaara, having been in the office all day, did not require to be involved in their petty arguments. His problems included an amazing stack of new paperwork, fangirls at his office doors, having to take a break and needed to make a break through the window in order to escape the hords of girls. It was a relaxing and peaceful walk through the village, and even through he knew eventually he would need to go back to his office, Gaara was not looking forward to walking up to the tower and into said office. His office was situated at the top of the office, and he had to stealthily make his way to the office, avoiding all gushing females he saw. He had almost made it to the office, when there was a girlish group of giggles. He froze in his steps. Horrified, he twisted around to see the girls waiting for him to recognize them. He glanced to the left. There were the doors to his study. Estimating the amount of footsteps it would take to reach it safely (he had figured out that these girls were incredibly fast). He guessed...Three steps. If he flew. Indeed he did. Slamming the door, he piled up a chair, a desk that Hasame usually took over just because she could, and any other furniture he wouldn't need at the moment.

So, now lay Gaara, asleep peacefully in his room, bedsheets having been kicked off in his sleep, no shirt as it got incredibly hot, even though it was nightime. Having such a long day, he was asleep the moment he hit the pillow, and he fell hard. Nothing would be able to wake him. He was in the blissful rest he had been longing since that morning.

Nothing in the world could awaken him until his 10 hours were up...

Something poked his chest. Then again. Trice Gaara was poked. His eyes flickered, and he blinked repeatedly, his eyes getting used to the dark. Black rimmed, silver blue eyes stared at him. Gaara's eyes widened in surprise, but he stared right on back. Hasame poked him in the chest again.

"WHAT!?" He snapped, grabbing the pillow from under his head and smacking her in the face with it. Hasame landed on her butt, as she was squatting on the balls of her feet again and landed with a thud.

"Jesus, grumpy much? I wanted to talk to you, but you had to be asleep!"

"'Course I was, woman! What do you think people do at night?!" Hasame was silent, giving him that 'Think about what you just said' stare. Gaara blinked, and shook his head vigourously. "I mean besides that, thank you! Why the hell did you wake me up?"

"I had something really good to tell you." Hasame was back on the balls of her feet and did that weird sitting position she would have when sitting on a chair, and looked at him eagerly. Gaara sat up with a sigh, and looked at her sideways.

"What is it?" He said wearily, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands to wake himself up. How come she was the only living being on the planet that could wake him up after a tough day? It was mind boggling.

"Remember how I said a while ago that my dad said I couldn't go to Anime North unless my grades go up and I pass every course?" Gaara nodded sleepily, not even looking at her. "Well, I passed with a 59.43 percent!"

"That's great, can I go back to sleep now?" Hasame scowled, and poked him in the forehead, causing him to fall back to his pillow. He glared at her and sat up again.

"I am happy, alright? I've been dying to tell you this. Now that I've said my thing, how was your day?" With one fluid motion, she had leapt up to the foot of his bed and sat cross-legged on the mattress, watching him expectantly. He mentally rolled his eyes, and rubbed them again.

"Fine. Nothing much. Chased. Escaped. More paperwork. Was chased again."

"Fangirls, eh?" Gaara nodded. Hasame snorted, hiding a grin behind her hand. "If only they knew I lived with you." She chuckled, shaking her head slowly.

"Mm...I bet they'd skin you alive, then wear the skin and pose as you to get in my house." Hasame winced.

"That's a creepy thought. I bet they'd just love to climb in to bed with you, peek at you whenever you-" Gaara launched a pillow attack at her again, swiftly knocking her to the ground. Hasame giggled anyway, and got right back on the bed.

"You have a sick mind."

"Oh, and they don't?" Hasame said matter-of-factly, and Gaara made an 'I don't effing caaaaaare' face, and yawned again. "Oh wake up already. It's not that late, jesus." Gaara glanced at the clock with a half closed eye and resisted the temptation to roll his eyes with great difficulty. It was 11:15pm. He snapped his head back to her, glaring half-heartedly at the young woman. She gave him a cheeky grin, and he smothered her face with his pillow.

"Okay Okay, I get it!" Said the muffled cry of Hasame, and Gaara pulled back his pillow, putting it on his lap and falling face first in it.

"Leave me alone, woman. I wanna friggin' sleeeeeep."

"No." Said Hasame, and poked him in the head. Gaara slapped her hand away, but she dodged it and poked him again. When he didn't react, she wedged her hand between the pillow and his head, easing his face from the fabric and look at her, just in time to recieve the most deadliest glare she had yet to recieve.

"I can see your tired." Hasame commented, slowly putting his face back to the pillow, clearing her throat. She crossed her arms, sulking. "You're no fun."

"'Course not." Gaara's speech was muffled, and Hasame rolled her eyes. She glanced at him slyly suddenly.

"Ah well...I forgot to mention, I got about 6 new songs, if your interested. But you're obviously tired..." She waited for his reaction, and was dumbfounded when he said,

"Go bring the damn thing in. I'm not moving." Hasame's eye twitched in annoyance, but grumbled and got off the bed, walking out into the hallway. She came back with her earphones and the black video iPod, climbing back on the bed. He hadn't moved. Grinding her teeth slightly, she forcefully stuck an ear phone in his ear, picked a random song, put it on full blast, and pressed play. Gaara shot from his pillow and slapped a hand over his mouth to stop from yelling in pain, ripping the headphone out of his ear. He glared at her, but she picked up the ear phone and dangled it in front of his face. Snatching it and putting it in his ear, he took the iPod from Hasame, who gave him the victorious grin she usually wore whenever she won anything (which was often), and scrolled through the recently added.

There were about four that were Within Temptation, one by Sting, and another by Simple Plan.

Gaara listened to them, all the while fighting the desire to close his eyes and sleep. He sighed and pulled the earpiece from his ear and stuck out a hand to Hasame, his eyes closed.

"Here, now can I go to sleep?" There was no answer. Gaara opened his eyes and looked up. Hasame was curled up like a cat at the foot of his bed, fast asleep. Gaara twitched slightly, but was too tired to push her off. He fell back with a _poof_, his head hitting the pillow, and instantly going back to sleep.


	107. May 2nd 2007

May 2, 2007

"Don't you think it's funny how each time I start these entries, it always begins with either you waiting somewhere, or me just entering a room?" Hasame said, lying on her stomach on the floor of her bedroom, reading the new Shonen Jump magazine she bought from her local Coles, Gaara sitting on Hasame's bed, slouching against the wall and scanning through her songs. He wasn't able to listen to them attentativly enough the night before.

"You're the one writing them." He said uninterestedly. Hasame flicked the page and read the Hikaru no Go demo manga.

"Guess so. But still." Gaara glanced over at her, to see her flipped on her back, book above her head and her knees brought up to her chest, legs crossed. He blinked, but returned to the ipod. He had gotten bored of the songs, and decided to play that Brick game again.

9:35pm

Hasame stretched like a cat out on the floor, her back cracking and her knees popped from staying in one position for such a long time. Blowing her bangs out of her right eye (which her hair was growing too fast and too long for her liking, and now made it look like she had evil emo hair that she detested so much), she crawled on all fours to her back pack, scavanging around for her sketch book. Pulling it out and sitting on her knees, she scanned through it lazily.

"Anything new?" Gaara asked without looking up. He found another song that he had taken a liking to. It was a funny title, Whatsername by Green Day. He had learned to not question certain band names and song names, no matter how weird they seemed.

"Mm...I haven't had much to draw, but I'm kinda stuck on one drawing...Actually two. The first one I don't know how to draw the certain kind of perspective I'm doing, and the second, I'm just too lazy to do the background, even though it would look really sick if I did."

"Sick?" Gaara looked at her oddly, and Hasame stopped all movement.

"Did I say sick?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder and looking at him. Gaara nodded. Hasame had a perturbed look on her face, and she scratched under her bangs.

"Wow...Okay, scratch that. The background would look really wicked if I took the time to finish it. There. That's better." She shook her head, surprised she even used that kind of word. "I did do a three minute sketch, that for SOME reason, a majority of the people ADORE it. THREE MINUTES! jeez..." She muttered, putting her fingers to her chin, while staring at said sketch. It was quiet for a while, besides the music, and Hasame reached into her bag and pulled out a pencil, and got to her feet. She had long ago changed into her pajamas, boxer shorts and a black tank top. She put her sketch book and pencil at her desk. "Oh, forgot my sharpener." Hasame stepped quickly over to the bag. "Might as well get my ruler too..." Standing up straight, she took two steps and stopped. Gaara noticed and looked up at her. Actually, looked down, because she was suddenly sitting in that weird squat like fashion, but curled up rather tightly.

"Hasame...?" He saw her clutching her stomach. "Hasame? What's wrong..." She looked up, her face rather pale. Without a word, she dashed out of the bedroom, throwing aside the door and careened down the hall. Gaara jumped to the door and stared after her, but guessed where she had gone. Walking briskly down the hall, he reached the bathroom. He could hear a coughing, then retching. "Hasame! What's going on?" He knocked rapidly on the door with his knuckles. 'Wait, she can't answer the door, what the hell is wrong with me?' He thought, and opened the door anyway. She had her arms around her head and face in the toilet bowl, coughing violently. She heaved again, and Gaara silently grabbed a glass on the countertop, filling it up with water. He calmly waited for her to finish, and when she was breathless, Gaara tapped her arm. She rubbed her face and looked at the glass, grabbing it gratefully and washed out her mouth.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked, crouching down beside her. She looked deathly pale. Spitting out the water, she wiped her mouth.

"I dunno." She croaked, trying to clear her throat. "My stomach hurt immensely suddenly, and I've only thrown up a few times to know what that means, so I just ran to the bathroom. I don't know why it happened..." All colour, or any that was left, suddenly was drained from her face, and she nearly dropped the glass, retching into the toilet again. There was a rapid knocking on the bathroom door and Gaara answered it.

It was Temari, looking worried and was trying to peer over her brother's shoulder.

"What's going on? I passed by and heard- ooooh." She was cut off as she spotted Hasame leaning in the toilet. "What's wrong with her?!" She demanded Gaara. He shrugged his shoulders. "She doesn't know. Could it have been something you ate?" He directed the question at Hasame, who had stopped again, and gulped for air. Grabbing some toilet paper, she wiped off her mouth and disgustedly threw it in the waste basket. She thought for a moment.

"I don't think so...Let's see...I had a slice of toast with cream cheese on it for breakfast...The date on it was still good. I had...A bagel blt for lunch, with a cookie...aand...Mom ordered pizza and salad for dinner. I don't think anything I had was bad or not correctly cooked." She recalled what she had eaten that day. Coughing, she spat more into the toilet. "OH MY GOD JUST STOP ALREADY!" She yelled into the toilet bowl, echoing slightly in the bathroom. She snapped her fingers and looked up, wiping off her mouth. "I few kids in my classes were ill and maybe I got it from them. Maybe that's it."

"But it's not flu season." Pointed out Temari, already taking the glass and refilling it. Hasame drank it quickly, using half of it to wash out her mouth.

"Don't screw with my theory." Bounced back Hasame. "What I don't like is that I was fine one minute, and the next I felt like throwing up my insides."

"I'm just glad you didn't faint again." Muttered Gaara, and Hasame frowned.

"Oooh bite me. It's been a while since I was last sick, and that time I had a fever, the whole shabang. Now, it's probably just a touch of stomach flu or something. I can get stuff myself, so no one needs to be taking care of me." Hasame said, about to get up, but her legs shook and she gripped the countertop firmly. Her arms felt like rubber and she head swam. "...Okay, maybe I'll need a little bit of help."

Hasame had not only been put to bed, and while ignoring her constant protests, Temari gave her asprin and stomach medicine and a hot water bottle for her stomach.

"You don't have to do this stuff, really. I can do it myself!" Hasame spluttered, but Temari shut her up by sticking a thermometer in her mouth. Hasame glared at her.

"Last time you were sick, you always insisted that you get everything yourself. Let us help!" Temari ordered, and Hasame rolled her eyes. After a minute, and Hasame sulking, Temari checked the thermometer.

"Yeah, no fever. Probably-"

"A petty stomach flu like I said earlier!" Hasame snapped, crossing her arms and scowling at Temari. Gaara was quietly sitting at the foot of Hasame's bed, just sitting there...Hasame glared at him.

"Why are you here?" She snapped, and Gaara frowned.

"Because I can. Is there a problem with that?" Hasame opened her mouth to retort, but stopped. "Sorry, didn't mean to snap like that." Gaara waved his hand, brushing away her apology. Hasame furiously rubbed her forehead with the heels of her hands, grumbling to herself. "Mmm I'm alright, okay Temari? No more treatment or whatever, I'll just lay here, if it makes you happy." Temari looked skeptical, but sighed, defeated.

"Fine. I'll agree to that. Gaara," She pointed at Hasame, "Watch her." And she turned on her heel and marched out, Hasame sticking her tongue after the departing kunoichi. She glanced at Gaara.

"No watching me like a guard dog." She grumbled, glaring hard at him. She fell back on her pillow, propping it up so she could half sit up half lie down in her bed. "Plus, I don't feel that sick anymore. If correctly, I feel better." She reached up to the ceiling and stretched. Hasame fell back on the pillow and turned to stare at her wall blankly, not saying a word. Gaara stared at her, waiting to see if she would say something. But she didn't. Gaara frowned and leaned back a bit to get a better look at her face. She was frowning slightly, but she looked sad.

"Hasame...?" He asked, and her eyes slid over to look at him. "Yes...?" She replied, waiting for him to say anything. Gaara hesitated.

"What's up?" He finally said, and Hasame gave a small shrug. "Nothing."

Gaara stopped again, and shook his head. "Okay fine." She returned to staring at the wall. Gaara continued to watch her and her melancholy state. She ran a finger over her lips in thought, and sank under the covers suddenly.

"I'm gonna go to sleep, 'kay?" She said, and Gaara nodded. "Alright. See you tomorrow." Hasame made a noise that meant yes, and Gaara left her bedroom.


	108. May 5th 2007

May 5th, 2007

"I, am, SO, SORRY!" Hasame cried, and attached herself to Gaara's back in a flying leap across the room. Caught off guard, Gaara was about to attack whoever was behind him, but she was actually on his back. In surprise, he fell forward, and knocked his head on the wall in front of him.

"AARGH! WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled, and Hasame was clinging to him like he was her last life line. "Hasame?! 'The hell, woman?! Where have you BEEN?!" he demanded.

"I've been unusually busy, and at night, I just have no idea what to write, so I draw! I've been drawing instead of writing, I'm soooo soooorrryyyy!!" She whined, and Gaara rubbed his throbbing forehead and trying to squirm his way out of Hasame's grip. She was unbelievably strong in grabbing hold of things. She could hold on to anything and not let go. "Let me go and I'll forgive you already!" He tried to compromise with her, and she jumped off immediately.

"Okay, good enough for me." She said, and crossed her arms over her body, waiting for him to get up. Gaara got to his feet and noticed something on her head. He reached out, and Hasame instinctively ducked and blocked his movement.

"Hey hey hey what are you doin'?" She spluttered, glaring at him. Gaara scowled, and slowly reached again, grabbing a piece of silver coated tape from her hair. It was very sticky, and he tugged hard on it, ripping out of her hair.

"ACK!" Hasame yelped and grabbed her scalp, rubbing away the pain. "What was that?!" Gaara held up the large piece of tape, staring at it curiously. Hasame's eyes brightened in comprehension, and she took the tape. "Duct tape." SHe grinned. The last time Gaara came head-to-head with this duct tape, was when Paprika came over. He scowled at the unpleasant memory. Hasame noticed, and grinned victoriously.

"Oooh, you still remember that, don't you? Heh heh heh..." She chuckled and threw the duct tape in the garbage. "Don't worry. I was only making my gourd, so I didn't plan on locking you in a room with duct tape." Gaara raised a non-existant eyebrow at her.

"Gourd?" Hasame nodded.

"Yeah. You know, for Anime North! I finally got the huge pre-inflated pool balls that I needed, and Dad lent me the duct tape. It's now about 3/4 used...so...I hope he doesn't mind..." Hasame scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.


	109. May 15th 2007

May 15, 2007

There was a door closing gently, and Gaara looked up, expecting to see either Kankurou or Temari, but was surprised to see Hasame shuffle in. He scowled deeply.

"Where the hell have you-" Something was tossed at him, and he snatched at it quickly. Glancing at it, he did a double take.

"Death Note?" Hasame nodded, not sitting down and looking to the side.

"I got it last friday." Gaara looked up at her, confused.

"Why aren't you happy you got it?" Hasame sighed through her teeth.

"I am...Well, I was. I had recieved it at school, because I asked Raven to buy it so I would pay him later. I got it at school, and had a bit of fun with it, writing down names of people we didn't like and making up comical, nearly impossible deaths to happen..." Hasame began chewing her bottom lip. "Course, my parents knew about it, read the deaths and thought it was oddly humourous."

"So..." Gaara muttered, "How come you're not happy with getting this?" He raised the thin, black book up and Hasame gazed at it sadly.

"The principal found out about it and read the people I've so called 'Killed'." Gaara raised non-existant eyebrows in mild surprise. "Word got around school that I own this "Death Wish List book", they call it. I got it because I love the anime and manga and wanted to have something from it. I didn't think it would be something horrible that would in the end, get involved with authorities." Gaara's eyes widened.

"What?" He demanded, putting the book on the arm of the chair and stared at her incredulously. "Police came?" Hasame shook her head, glancing off to the side again.

"No. They didn't. But they could of. No, it's only that..." Hasame stepped over to the chair beside Gaara and sat in it. "Everyone in the school now thinks I'm insane."

Gaara didn't move for a few seconds, then tilted his head back on the back of the chair. Rain pattered on the window of the sitting room, the drumming of the rain the only thing making a sound in the room.

"I have to go to a counsellor now. At least...Only on friday." Mumbled Hasame through her hands, and Gaara didn't answer. Hasame didn't need him to. "Things like this shouldn't worry me. It doesn't worry me! But...The fact that tomorrow will be one of the toughest days of my high school life...JeeSUS!" She cursed and sank back in the chair, heaving a huge sigh.

"Gaara!" He jumped and looked at Hasame, who was wide-eyed and staring at him, looking helpessly at him, "I don't want people to think I'm mentally unstable! I'm not! I'm NOT!" Gaara didn't know what to say. He was clinically unstable before, not anymore, but he was at one point. "I do look it apparently! Black eyes, on dress down days I wear black! I have strange drawings! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M CRAZY!" He could tell this was getting to her, and she was beginning to freak out.

"Just get through that one day, and everything will-"

"NO! It's not gonna be one day!" She put both hands on the arm chair and leaned towards him, looking frightened, "I have to REGAIN the trust of the school! The ENTIRE school! So they don't think I'm crazy! This is gonna take MORE than just one day! Stuff like this gets around the school! Especially with the recent shootings in America and Montreal! THEY'RE GONNA START THINKING ONE DAY I'll SNAP AND SHOOT EVERYONE! OR START KILLING THEM OFF ONE BY ONE ACCORDING TO MY NOTE BOOK! SOME OF THOSE DEATHS COULD NEVER EVEN HAPPEN!" Gaara recoiled in his chair from the yelling girl, and thought quickly. Grabbing her head, he locked his arms in place, holding her by the sides of her head. She stared at him worried, but he spoke slowly,

"Calm down. You've been through worse than this, right?" Hasame shook her head between his hands. He thought back, and realized she had never been thought of insane by an entire school. "Okay, maybe not. But I've known you for nearly a year, and I think that you are that type of person that could get through this, right?" Hasame blinked at him. "I'll take that as a yes. So," He peered at her in the eyes, "Will you stop yelling?" Hasame nodded. Gaara let go of her head and Hasame sat back in her chair.

"Sorry." She mumbled, and Gaara waved his hand. She sat crosslegged in her chair, fumbling with her hands resting on her feet.

"That's not the only thing on your mind, is it?" Gaara asked, staring out the window.

"No...I have to work the day I get my hair cut again, and dyed, and I'm working the day I go to Anime North. And I can't get them off." She explained quietly. "And I have a huge project to get done by June 15th. And I have a math test to do. And I have exams next month. And I have the Readathon thing that I still have to pay 15$ for to participate..." Gaara waited.

"Anything else?"

"I don't know when I'm gonna be able to finish my gourd. And I want to quit my job, but my parents won't let me." Gaara frowned.

"What? Isn't it _your_ job? Aren't _you_ allowed to quit when _you _want to?" Hasame shook her head.

"It goes deeper than that. Have this scene in your mind; I want two days off. They won't give it to me off. I quit. How do you think that would look like if I try to apply for a nother job and they ask for a reference, and they call Tim Horton's?" Gaara breathed through his teeth. He understood, as it would look like she was unreliable and if she didn't get a day off, she quit like that.

"Thing is...I've gone in to work when they call me, even though I'm not scheduled to, I do a good job, I worked a 12 shift once voluntarily, I've been working with them for about 10 months now, and I only have called in sick _once_. Those are many good reasons, and I've been denied requests to get days off before. But I haven't quit then. I have been dealing with disrespect for those 10 months now, and I am wanting to quit SOOO badly now. But my parents won't let me. And also, on the two shifts I'm working, there are approximately 13-15 people on those days. That's too many people on one shift. If I'm gone, it will be all the better. They already have enough employees on shift." Hasame sighed deeply. "Right now, I am NOT liking my life."

There was a long silence, the longest there had ever been between the two of them.


	110. May 17th 2007

May 17th

Hasame scuffled into the room, closing the door behind her and coughing lightly. Gaara had seen her enter and watched her walk slowly past him and sit down in the arm chair.

"How was yesterday?" Hasame glanced at him, and took a deep breath.

"Not bad. Word hadn't gotten around the school. I'm guessing it will take a few days. But I believe it's already started spreading." Gaara looked at her inquiringly. Hasame closed her eyes.

"A few boys in my art class asked me today if it was true I had a death list, and that I was getting suspended for it. I shook my head, and went back to ignoring the lot of them. I never even talk to them, so when they spoke to me, I knew it was something that I wouldn't like." She explained and shifted in the chair, clearing her throat. Gaara noticed she looked a little red.

"You okay?" He asked, and she looked over at him, rolling her head on her shoulders, staring blankly at him. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Just a sore throat. Nothing to worry about." Gaara didn't think so, but didn't persist. If Hasame was really sick, like recently, she wouldn't tell them until it was really bad. Stupid, Gaara thought. But it was her way.

"I was drawing and behind me are two tables with light coming through glass on the top, for tracing. Two boys, Conner and Brice, two idiots (i wrote them in my death note, Chuckled Hasame) were sitting behind me and I could hear them over my ear phones. They were saying, 'I wonder if she's gonna come in with like, an AK-27 and start shootin' people, y'know?' then Brice said, 'Yeah, she looks the type.'. That's when I turned around, solely glaring at them over my reading glasses and Conner had the GUTS to ask, 'Hey, are you gonna come into school with a gun and start killin' people on your list?' I couldn't believe it...Well, I guess I could," Hasame snorted, and coughed softly, "Anyway, I replied, 'Hell no.'

'Oh good. We're safe then,' and laughed, but I wasn't finished. 'A knife will do just the same job.' He gave me this look man..." Hasame giggled, but sighed. "I was joking, and I said I was, but he didn't look to sure. Whatever." She mumbled and brought a knee up to her chest, resting her chin on it. She was wearing her dark blue uniform dress, her white socks almost off her feet. "I think it's only starting. Those boys heard it in the boys change room. I can only imagine the gossip in the girls change room. I can only IMAGINE, as I never go in there." Gaara's lips twitched, but looked away from her. Yup, that's Hasame for you. Hasame heaved a deep sigh, but didn't say anything. She cleared her throat again, and pulled a face. "I'm going to go make some tea or something. Do you want some?" Hasame offered, getting up but not before sliding off her socks with her toes. Gaara nodded and followed her. Hasame walked slowly into the kitchen, and grabbed the kettle, picking up to put some water in it, when she lost grip and nearly dropped it on the floor. Sand lashed out and caught it before it could touch the kitchen tiles. When Gaara looked up, he could see Hasame rubbing her hands, a grimace on her face.

"Ow...Sorry. I'll take that." She mumbled, and took the kettle again. Gaara frowned.

"What happened?" Hasame looked over her shoulder, as she was filling up the kettle from the sink tap. She looked guilty.

"My hands lost grip. That's all. I'm kinda sore all over, but that's probably from karate. Nothing big." She reassured him, and turned on the kettle, setting it on the counter top. Hasame felt a hand on her forhead and recoiled instantly, her hand rising swiftly to block whatever gesture it was that could possibly injure her. Gaara scowled.

"Relax, spaz." He growled and put his hand on her forhead again. Hasame rubbed her hands together.

"Sorry. Reflects." Gaara held his hand there for a few seconds then nodded. "Yeah, you're getting pretty warm."

"Maybe it's this heavy dress. I'll go change." With that, she sped out of the kitchen and was scampering up the stairs before Gaara could protest. Maybe she was right. It WAS of course the middle of May now, and the tempurature was rising. A dress with a long skirt and long sleeves, and such a dark colour, would surely bake someone in those clothes. But she refused to wear the summer clothes provided. She didn't like showing all that skin (arms and legs) in school. At home, sure, but not in public apparently. Gaara shook his head and heard the kettle begin to wistle urgently. Unplugging it, he poured the hot water into the two teacups Hasame had taken out and threw in a tea bag in each. He had put everything they would need on a tray and had taken two steps when he heard the pattering of feet, announcing Hasame's return. She was wearing a black racer-back tank top with her small blue shorts.


	111. May 21st 2007

May 21st

"5 days, my friend," Came a voice directly behind Gaara, as he gave a short spasm of surprise (say that 5 times fast without screwing up and I give you a sippy cup). He shot from his chair like a cat, turning to glare at the person who had said those words so loudly and flatly directly into his ear.

"What th-"

"Only 5, flippin' days until Anime North." Hasame leapt over the back of the chair and landed neatly on the cushion, flipping a leg over the other cooly. It took Gaara a few seconds to register what she had just done.

"I was sitting there..." He muttered, and Hasame looked up at him innocently. She looked down at the chair she was sitting in, and pointed at it.

"O-oh. You mean, _this_ chair? You were sitting in _this_ chair?" She looked at the chair and back at him as she was saying this, "Well, I'm very sorry, but it looks like..." She stopped pointing at the chair and dug her elbow in the arm rest, planting her cheek on the heel of her palm, "You've lost it." She finished, with a very sarcastic grin. Gaara scowled.

"I was sitting there you know..." He repeated, walking around the chair slowly.

"Oh yeah?" Hasame replied, "And what are you going to do about it?" She questioned, watching him slowly rotate around the chair like a wolf circling its prey. Once he was out of view, she remained staring at the wall ahead of her. Suddenly, two legs were stuck behind her back, slowly inching their way downwards to the cushion. She could feel herself being pushed out of the chair as if a lever was easing her out. Hasame grabbed the arm rests quickly.

"Ohh no you don't! Nice try, though!" She spat, but the feet were followed by knees, pressing hard against her back. She hissed, and was about to push back, but realize she would only recieve pain, and he would not. "Son of ah-" She started, and smacked her head against his knees. Hasame howled in pain, clutching the back of her head and groaning to herself, while Gaara yelped, nearly falling out of the chair. Having your knee caps whacked was not a fun experience. While Gaara was rubbing his knees to ease the dull pain, Hasame quickly took the opportunity and sunk deeper into the chair, his feet getting caught between the chair and the cushion underneath.

Now, having ones feet angled on a 180 angle, while you were upright, makes one tend to fall forward. Hasame was in his way. Hasame saw a shadow form on the ground at her feet. Something was launched at her, full weight, and thurst her out of the chair, knocking her to the ground.

Temari and Kankurou stared at each other, and shook their heads.


	112. May 23rd 2007

May 23rd

Gaara had been waiting in various rooms around the house for Hasame. Though it had been a day since she was here, he at least expected her to be back the next day. He was learning to be more patient with her. He paced down the hallway to his room, planning on brooding in there for a bit then go back downstairs, when he passed Hasame's room. The door was open, which was odd as Hasame was always careful to close the door. He approached it, and peered in the dark room. Lights off, usually means no ones there, Gaara thought, but frowned when he saw someone in the room. Sliding it open a bit more, he could barely make out what it was. There was shuffling, and his brow furrowed, trying to get used to the dark (why doesnt he just turn on the light?...). He could see someone on the bed.

Knocking on the wooden frame, the figure didn't even flinch. Turning their head, Gaara noticed her red hair. "Hasame." He said, and stepped in. Groping around for the lamp, he clicked it on. Hasame was sitting on the edge of her bed, curled up with her knees to her chest and looking rather red in the face. "What's going on?" He asked, and she looked up at him. When she didn't answer, he sat down beside her, making the bed creak. Then he noticed something unusual. Hasame was looking about ready to cry. "Hasame, what's-"

"Aya...A-aya c-called and said..." Her voice was tight, and she rubbed her eyes with her hands, holding her breath. "Said that this week...W-would be her last week here...And that she'd be...M-moving in with her f-father in...In Kingston." Her face got redder, but she was determined not to shed any tears. "Sh-she won't be going to m-my school anymore...A-and she'd be too far away to vi-visit regularly..." Her arms wrapped around her knees even tighter, and her voice cracked. "I don't want her to go!" Gaara didn't know what to do. He just sat there beside her, watching her fight back tears. There was an audible grinding noise, and he glanced back at her. Her face suddenly had changed and she was grinding her teeth.

"And her mother, is such a BITCH! She won't even let her move! And I could hear her screaming at Aya, saying that she shouldn't be lying to her friends about what she says! FIRST! She says that she thinks Noah is gay, and that she wants it kept private! JESUS CHRIST! He is NOT gay! And BOY, Do I have proof!" Hasame's voice began to rise, but not in timber. Gaara recoiled ever so slightly from the girl whose face was flushed red from her temper. "And she said that she doesn't like me because of the way I FRIGGIN' LOOK! SO WHAT IF I HAVE RED HAIR!! I only had it black before because I hated my natural colour! Then I decided that I liked the red! And she had wanted Aya to keep that between them! BULL! And so I'm hearing all of this on the phone, and she suddenly yells that Aya is not going to Anime North!" Gaara stared point blank. He had known how anxious these four had been to go on this convention trip. Since last year almost. They had made preparations since october, and they were so excited it drove him insane. But now that one of the parents said that their child couldn't go, especially hafter saying that they could, would be horrible for them. Hasame clenched her fists so tightly, her semi long nails broke the skin on her palms. Out of fury, she slammed her fists on her knees, opening her hands and slapping them on her face, holding her head in her hands and growling. "She doesn't deserve to look after Aya!! She DOESN'T!! Aya has had to deal with her emotional abuse for years and even though I don't want her to move, moving would free Aya of that abuse! THAT BITCH DOESN'T DESERVE TO HAVE AYA HAS A FRIGGIN' CHILD! I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE! I just want to go over there and give that friggin' whore a well-deserved kick in the ugly-attempted-to-be-made-pretty FACE! And trust me! She may be tall, but I CAN land a good side kick up there!" She yelled into her hands, her body shaking with anger. Gaara wondered that if she ever had a demon inside her, it would have been released long from now. Now that he thought about it, this is the first time he had seen Hasame this angry. Other times, it was just kind of ticked off. But this was downright fury. Damn, first it was the near tears, now its blind rage, Gaara thought, looking around wearily. He looked back at her, deciding whether or not to pop a question on her.

"If I may ask..." He began, and Hasame didn't move, "What...Proof do you have that your friend isn't gay?" Still Hasame didn't move. When she remained as still as a statue for another minute, Gaara lightly prodded her on the shoulder. She lifted her head from her hands, Gaara saw small blood droplets on her face from the punctures in her palms. She looked uncertain, or unwilling to speak, but she inhaled deeply and exhaled. "'Cause he likes me." Gaara raised non-existant eyebrows. Well, that's sure enough proof. "B-but that's not the point!" Spluttered Hasame, now licking the blood off her hands and wiping her face. "She just...Just...drives me up the friggin'...No! That's not enough to describe how much I hate her!! I've never liked her, and she's never liked me!! She is untrusting, DIStrusting, abusive, wastes all her money on her own appearence, and does NOT give Aya the freedom she NEEDS! Fuck..." She swore the last part under her breath. "Sorry Gaara, but I have to go to school tomorrow. See you in the morning."


	113. May 25th

May 25th, the day before Anime North

Even though it was morning, Gaara hadn't seen Hasame come down from her room for breakfast. Maybe she was still asleep, he thought, and went to her room. Knocking on the door, he was slightly surprised to hear a voice chime, "Come in!" He froze. It sounded...Too cheerful to be Hasame. He opened the door to see the girl sitting at her desk, drawing away happily. Wait. Did he just see her drawing..._happily_?

"Uh...Hel...lo..." He said slowly, and Hasame waved to him, before returning to her art. Gaara looked around. The room was the same. She was dressed the same as she left this morning too. "How did...Uh, how'd school go?" He asked tentatively.

"Well, Aya is not going to move with her father in Kingston. Her mother is allowing her to go to Anime North, but she will not pay the 35$ entrance fee. Everything else is perfect, and it will go smoothly!" She said, smiling widely. Gaara edged ever so slightly to the door.


	114. May 26th ANIME NORTH!

May 26th

It was the night of Anime North. Gaara had expected Hasame to burst through the doors, cheerful and exhausted, then collapse on the couch. And he was expecting her to appear any minute now...Gaara glanced at the clock. 9:53pm. Aaaanny minute now...

There was a knock at the door. Gaara looked around in surprise and got up from the chair to answer it. It was only the door leading into the living room, and he wondered why some one had knocked instead of just sliding open the door and waltzing right in. He opened it, and for a split second, wondered if someone had placed a mirror in front of him as a joke. But he noticed the height difference.

"Hasame?" He asked, just to make sure, and she nodded, grinning widely. It was amazing. She looked exactly like him. The hair, of course he had seen, was an unpeccable similarity, but there was the kenji, done so perfectly on her forhead. Her eyes, though a darker shade of blue, stared at him, surrounded by the usual black eyeliner applied heavily. Her clothes...Gaara scrutinized them, and pointed at them.

"Are those...By chance...Mine?" Hasame shook her head quickly. He nodded, and continued to stare at her incredibly accurate costume. The gourd, he saw was not his. It was smaller, as so she could fit it on her back and not fall backwards. It was however missing a cork.

"It's currantly active." Explained Hasame, with a hint of annoyance. Gaara guessed people had asked her many times why. "Amazingly, no body cared that it was missing a cork!" She said, as if she had read his mind. The shoes were the same, same with the pants. "Wow." He muttered after a few seconds of studying her ensemble. She grinned even wider.

"I put a lot of work into it. The gourd, however, is seriously hurting my shoulder, so let me in." She said in a slightly weary tone, and he quickly stepped aside. She reached under the strap across her left shoulder and pulled out from under it a thin rope, slipped it over her head and dropped the gourd to the ground. She sighed with relief and sat on the chair. Gaara picked up the gourd, expecting it to be heavy by Hasame's reaction, and nearly yanked it up to the ceiling.

"The thing isn't heavy. The rope was on tight, as we had miscalculated the length but didn't have time to change it, and it dug into my shoulder all day." Hasame quickly explained. Gaara nodded and sat down beside her, staring at her. There was a moments silence and Hasame shot a look at him.

"...I'm guessing you're waiting to hear what happened, correct?" Gaara gave her a look that read 'of course, what, are you stupid or something?'

Hasame sighed, and took a deep breath. She gave him a sly glance, and said,

"I got kidnapped 3 times."

"WHAT?" He spat, recoiling slightly, and giving her a serious stare. She burst out laughing, her face turning as red as her hair, and finally caught her breath.

"I will start from the moment I stepped out of the van. Here are the list of people that came with me and who they were cosplaying as. I shall use real names, and show flaws.

Eden: Sakura, age 12, long hair. Sprayed pink, but still brown showed through clearly and chest size was three times larger than Sakura's.

Amber: Hinata, age 12. Her hair was longer than Hinata's really was

Noah: Sai, His hair was shorter than Sai's and he didnt have a paint brush

Raven: Kiba, age 12, Missing the two marks on his cheeks and dog

Sam: Inuyasha, human form, missing red top, ears, white hair, sword. (she just didnt want a full costume on purpose)

Ben: Sasuke, cursed-marked, hair refused to stick up, missing high collar

Myself: Gaara, age 15, missing cork for gourd, missing the straps that go around her knees.

My father: no one.

Alright, I stepped out of the van, and I had to put on my gourd. I had a difficult time, as we had never really figured out at home how I was supposed to do that. Took us a few minutes, but we managed to get it on without falling to the side or something. We walked through the parking lot, and we walked up to the line. We weren't even NEAR the line yet, when two people asked if they could take my picture. First damn thing!" Hasame said, laughing slightly, "I said okay, as I knew this would happen. But i wasn't expecting more than that. Hell, I was WRONG! We took approximately 5 to 10 steps, when I counted 3 people wanted my picture AGAIN! One person wanted Eden's picture. We had that, then I was about 1/3 of the line, and A female Kiba cosplayer asked if she could give me a hug!" Gaara stared at her.

"But...You never hug anyone..." Hasame shrugged her shoulders.

"Again, I was expecting that. But not more than that. I let her, and we walked down the line, but not without another 2 photographers requesting a picture of me."

"Jeez, you got alot of attention." Muttered Gaara, and Hasame shook her head, smirking.

"Aaah, thats not even a _fifth_ of what I received that day. And that was only in the first 5-6 mintes of me arriving. We walked down the line, and noticed it ran around to the side of the building! Anyway, we walked down, past the people, and I heard people calling, 'Gaara!' Many times, I glanced back to see who was calling "My name"" Hasame tweaked her two fingers on both hands in air quotations. "So, I managed to get to the end of the line without any photos. We inched slowly to the corner of the building. We were directly at the edge, when we ran into Jeremy! A guy from my school who is...err...OOOKAY, i guess." Hasame wobbled her hand in a sign of so-so. "And, we began talking and stuff. 5 people in total wanted my picture. So, around that time, I saw two people in Akatsuki cloaks pass by, holding up this picture of Gaara, you. And I waved, as if saying, 'Yeah, dats me'. Then, about 5, or 7 minutes passed, and I was talking to my friends. I turned to the side, and saw them about two feet from me. I thought they wanted a picture, as they were snickering, and I opened my mouth to say hi, but they said,

"Come with us." And before I could do anything, they simultaniously grabbed me by the crook of my arms and literally began to drag me backwards DOWN THE LINE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" Gaara had his chin in his hand, fingers covering his mouth, but Hasame noticed the corners of his eyes squint in an apparent grin. She half scowled, half smirked, and muttered, "Stop laughing."

"I was filling out a registration form this dude gave us all, and I was the only one in our group with the pen. I was struggling, saying, "Hold, h-hold on! Whaddya doin?!" But they were giggling even more, and since they had on the hats, I couldn't see who they were supposed to be, but I got to see their faces. Both females, but they were Sasori and Deidara." Gaara frowned. Hasame smirked and nodded. "Yup. They were following what their character's goal was. It was funny AFTER they let me go. So, I saw my brother, Sasuke, running up to me, and I thought he was gonna help me! But...

"Hey Hasame, can I have the pen?"" Gaara had a sudden coughing fit, and cleared his throat, wiping his eyes. Hasame scowled. "Nice. I know you're laughing. I was so surprised, with what arm movement I had, I tossed it at him, he caught it and ran away. So, I was stuck with them two Akatsuki, and 10! 10 PEOPLE! Wanted pictures of us! At one point, I just dropped to my knees, and they both were grabbing me by the arms kinda hard, to make it look real. HELL! The abducting WAS REAL!" Hasame started laughing again, and coughed, clearing her throat.

"Anyway, after all the pictures were done (I thought), their grip began to go lax, and I took that oppourtunity to make a break for it! I DID! I ran first in the direction they were pulling me in, which was back down the line from whence we had come from, and they both ran after me. People were yelling "GO GAARA! RUN GAARA RUN!" And I heard two funny yells. "GO SASORI!" Was one, and the other "YOU'RE THE BEST GAARA!" It was damn funny, as I did a sharp turn and ran right on through them, thinking I could make it, but they grabbed my arms and I nearly fell on my gourd on my back. We did a small talk, after more photography, and they let me go. I just ran my ass off back to where I could see my friends and my dad. I was shaking, literally! Because I didn't think that would happen! And a conversation between us all went like this:

Me: OH MY GOD! shaken laughter

Eden: AHAH! I KNEW IT!  
mixed speech between us all, all wanting to talk to me  
Amber: OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE THEY DID THAT!  
Me: I was so scared! I thought they wanted a picture!  
Eden: I knew they would do that! Did u see that picture they held up?

Me: yeah.

Raven: It was a wanted poster! roars of laughter from everyone

Me: ARE U SERIOUS?! head on eden's shoulder

Noah: Gawd, that was frickin hilarious!  
Me: why didnt u guys help meeee? in desperate voice  
Jeremy: cuz we wanted to see what would happen.  
Me:...I hate u all

laughter

Me: U know what? Im gunna abduct them! See what they think!

Eden: hahaha!  
Me: yeah, u guys have to help me though, ok? their both taller than me and theres two of em. One of me, got it?

wasnt sure who said this Yeah yeah, alright we will.

I finally see them come around back to where we were.

Me: Hey! Hey u two! they turn towards me and approach

Me: walks up We're kidnapping YOU now! ("at this point, I thought SOMEONE from my group was gunna help me. Nuh uuuh!" Hasame Shook her head, smirking)

I had hooked my arms around theirs, turning my back to them to pull them in close to my group, but I was in a bad position. They were facing one way, and I was facing the other way. They dragged me again back down the line." Hasame audibly heard a snickering, and Gaara was covering his face with his hand again. She smiled and smacked him lightly on the head. "Stop laughing already! It was evil!" She chuckled, but continued her story.

"At this point, my dad had gone down to a store to get some stuff I can't remember. So, as i was being dragged away from everyone, I yanked my arms away and ran down the parking lot again! Instead of just going down the line, I turned and looped through the crowd, (they got out of my way as I was yelling HOLY CRAP AKATSUKI! AKATSUKIIIIII!) And we weaved through the parking lot which was blocked off so cosplayers could mingle freely without traffic, and i felt my gourd fall off! I wasnt sure if I should stop, but I looked back and the Deidara had picked it up. But she handed me her hat.

"Here, take that." I took it, thinking she was going to help me get my gourd back on. 'aw, how thoughtful of her!' I thought, and reached down to grab it too, but she took off with it! I stood there for a second, and noticed I had the hat. Sasori was still running, but was a little bit further than us, and was catching up quickly. I put on the hat, and took off back towards the line up. People were screaming with laughter and I saw a video camera filming me running, the Sasori running after me and a hat-less Deidara carrying my gourd chasing me." Suddenly, there was a burst of uncontrollable laughter, and Hasame and Gaara turned to the door to see Kankurou rolling on the ground and Temari gripping the door for stabability, her face beet red from laughing. The two redheads stared.

"G-g-go on Haa-haasameee!!" Temari giggled, trying to talk. Hasame shrugged her shoulders and did so.

"They let me go after a bit, and I ran back to my spot, now out of breath COMPLETELY! We went inside and there was another line. I saw people walking by that had already got in, and they were shooting looks at me in almost awe (im not kidding. No, i dont have a big enough ego to make this up) and they were doing these discreet pointings at my gourd or at me, im not sure." Hasame rubbed her chin, but flapped her hand, as if saying whatever.

"Anyway, we were in the line, and people were making comments to me about my awesomeness peanut. I accidentally hit someone with it, well, bumped them with it. The person's friend then said "OOOH! You've been peanut'ed!" I chuckled, and said, "Beward my peanutiness." I was surprised that they found that funny enough to burst out laughing! Speaking of which..." Hasame glanced over at Temari and Kankurou, who was now off the ground, and they were both trying to hold in their laughter. Hasame sighed. "oooh, go on." They roared with laughter and Hasame contined to Gaara,

"I finally reached the registration table, and the person that gave me my name tag, said "Dude, that is one kick ass gourd there." But she took a look at my name tag and back at me, and I did a 'er, hello' grin, and she laughed. 'Whoops! Sorry! GIRL, you have a kick ass gourd!' Well, that's basically what I wanted right? Not just a girl cosplaying Gaara." Gaara nodded, smirking through his fingers. "Got in. First three minutes after we split up into groups, people wanted a picture of me. Another conversation.

Person: Can i have your picture?

Me; huh? Oh yeah! Of all of us? goes to stand beside Eden

Person: uh...no just you. Sorry guys! ("She said it with such sincerity that everyone was like No problem! Really!" Hasame said)

It went like that a few times, but I got a few pics with everyone. This all happened within the first hour and a half of arriving there."

"Hey, you said you got kidnapped 3 times." Gaara interupted, and Hasame nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not there yet/ The kindappings weren't back to back you know. So, we went around tables and had a blast. I MET DEBBIE! She is INCREDIBLY short. Anyway, bought a few stuff. Two artworks, a bookmark from Deb, and pocky. At one point while I was at a booth, this little kid dressed as 6 year old Gaara came up to me, and he said in the most adorable way, "Can I have a hug?" I could NOT say no! We hugged, and someone yelled, "DONT MOVE!" and I saw a flash. Someone had taken another picture of me. I let him go and as I turned to my friends, they said (conversation)

Eden: aww that was adorable!  
Me: i know! What a cutie!  
Eden: he was looking at you a few times you know!  
Me:...really? (she is totally oblivious to everything around her except glompers)

Amber: yeah! laughs he was doing that thing kids do when the look at you then look away, then look back shyly you know!  
Me:...REALLY?! laughs aww poor child! He was probably debating whether or not to ask me!

After that, I got more hugs, and MORE HUGS! I was now like...Oh my lord...Im scarred." Gaara snorted, and the siblings laughed some more. Hasame jabbed a finger at the eldests siblings. "You're beginning to annoy me, you two!" She said, a hint of sarcasm in it.

"Whatever, just get on with it!" Urged Kankurou, now enraveled in Hasame's misadventures at Anime North. Hasame smiled and spoke again.

Let's see...At one point, I lost Eden, Amber, Noah and Raven. I was with Sam, and I spotted my beloved kidnappers coming from the entrance doors. We headed that way, and I wanted to ask them if they had seen them. We appraoched them and I waved.

"Hey guys!" I said, and they waved again. "Hey." Yeah, they said it like that. Hey. Like they were saying Hey you the person we will kidnap again without you suspecting it." Hasame stiffled her laughter. "Yeah, incognito. Anyway, We stood there for a mere two seconds, and they snatched out and grabbed my arms. Before, the first time i was kidnapped, I managed to turn around in their grip to walk properly. Not this tiiime!" Hasame chimed, and Temari and Kankurou chuckled, now both sitting on the chairs to hear her better.

"I was being HALF DRAGGED HALF CARRIED out the front doors! I saw a guard by the door, and I whined Heeelp meeee! The guy smiled and shook his head, as if saying "Nuh uuu-uuuh". They took me outside, and god. They lead me down the line that was still there. Pictures. Filming. We saw this AWESOME Orochimaru cosplayer, and even though they were holding me by my arms rather well, I said "Whoa whoa! Check it out! Is that a real snake?! let's gooooo!" I had to twist around and pull them towards the cosplayer. IT was a real snake! A small red one. It was cool. A dude asked for a picture, and I wasn't paying attention to what he said, and the Deidara and Sasori said yeah. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed them doing this laughing face and pointing at me. As if saying Heeeey look what we got, suckers!" Hasame stopped and looked off into space for a few seconds and giggled.

"I had to walk around with them for a bit longer, and when they let go of me for like a split second, I ran again. They ran after me, and I started running on the cemented things you know thats like 3 inches wide, and raced along that thing without falling. I saw Deidara run up close to me. I lept off the cement things and looped around her, leaving her way ahead of me. but I saw Sasori running towards me. I skidded to a halt, and was about to run back (and I really forgot about Deidara ahead of me, and I wasnt playing around) and saw Deidara there. "OH CRAP!" I yelled and people laughed again. I glanced both ways, and ran up the grass hill that was around the building. It was kinda steep but I ran up it, tearing out grass as I scrambled to the top of the mini hill. Sasori was a bit slow on the intake, but Deidara was out of breath and had sat on the grass, laying back. Sasori was taking a breather, and I was panting. I sneaked up behind Deidara and snatched her hat. People yelled DEIDARA! YOUR HAT! YOUR HAT! But it was too late. I took it and put it on, laughing maniacally through my heavy breathing. Deidara managed to say Heey no fair! Thats my hat!

I replied Hell, its my Shukaku! I forgot about the Sasori and walked back up to the top of the hill. I was really tired, and my thighs were already hurting from doing karate on thursday. So the running wasn;t helping. I finally heard Sasori running behind me, and I started to run again, and I almost ran into a pole."

This time, Gaara snorted and started another fit of coughing. Hasame ignored him.

"I only hit my hand though, but she eventually caught up with me. We sat on the grass and talked, and I said, "Hold on. We're supposed to be enemies! What are we doing having a civilised converstaion?" Then Deidara said after a minute, "'Cause we friends now!" I just laughed and we ended up walking back. I spent about an hour looking for my friends. Couldn't find them ANY-WHERE. I was walking around the convention area, and I saw someone running at me, waving something.

"CAN I TAKE YOUR PICTURE!" they _screamed_ at me, and I was like holy shit. But let them anyway. After a long time, I found Sam again. I had to go to the bathroom to change my bandages that were binding my chest, and after that, I came out from the stall, and this person yelled at me, just as she walked in "CAN I HAVE A HUG!"" Hasame grumbled 'Why does everyone like to yell?' but continued, "So, I let her, and walked back out to meet Sam, who was holding my gourd for me. I put it on and wwent back out into the convention area. Walked around a bit, and I found Eden and Amber. I told them what happened and we went off to find Raven and Noah. We went into the Pavillion Cafe and saw them there and had something to eat. I was already finished and had threw out my garbage when someone wanted my picture again. AGAIN!" Hasame slapped her forhead. "I said 'Oh, uh, I havent got my gourd on right now.' She said 'Oh its okay! Just lean on it all cool, you know?' I had to laugh, but i did and kept a straight face when she took the picture." Gaara glanced at Hasame, who was giggling at the memory, and squinted at her.

"...Show me your straight face." He demanded, and Hasame, taken by surprise, immediately wiped all emotion from her visage. Gaara blinked in surprise. "Wow. You're good." Hasame broke into a cheerless grin, her teeth glinting, and she returned to recollected her tales at AN. "I wanted to get money, so i had to go find an ATM machine. I was standing in line, and chewing on my debit card (its a habit i have) and the line was long. There was a group of people in suits who were holding what looked like some camera gear and a microphone. I stared at the guys, slightly scared, still gnawing on my card. The tall guy in front of me glanced back, didn't see me, but the girl and other guy next to him looked at me, and the tall guy did a double take, now looking down. He stared and I was stuck with the car in between my teeth. I did my little wave, " Hasame demonstrated, wiggling her fingers quickly then stopping abruptly. "The girl giggled and she said to the not tall guy 'Aw, adorable.' And another guy with orange-ish hair holding a microphone and a camera, quickly turned to the young woman and I coulnd't hear what they were saying, but the girl laughed and shook her head. 'We're done filming for now. Later maybe.' My eyes widened and my heart raced, and the tall guy looked over his shoulder down at me again, and could see my horrified expression." The siblings were all staring at Hasame, now in wonder. "Yeah! I couldn't believe it, but I didn't want any more attention, so when my turn was up, there were two ATM machines, so I jumped to the ATM and quickly did my business, shot them a look and ran."

"You idiot!" Temari said but howled with laughter. Hasame waved her hand, brushing off her comment.

"There was this one funny event though..." Hasame muttered. "I was walking back to the Pavillion Cafe, when suddenly, I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulder, and pulled me to the side, saying Heya Brother! I turned to see a Kankurou cosplayer, and a Temari cosplayer (Shippuuden versions, both of them) and I was so surprised. The Temari had an arm around my other shoulder, and I was like o.o at the camera." Temari's face turned red from laughing, and Gaara sighed, rolling his eyes and snickering slightly.

"God. They laughed and thanked me for the photo. I walked back to the cafe and recounted to them what had happened. After that, I went to go find dad to ask if we could go outside. He didn't want us to at first, but after alot of persuasion, finally let us go out into the parking lot that was fenced off. We walk around, and guess who we bump into?" Hasame held out her hands, palms up, waiting for them to answer. They didn't know. "Deidara."

"The same one that kidnapped you three times?!" Kankurou spluttered and Hasame nodded, leaning back into the chair. "We chatted, and at one point, she said, Hey, wanna go on a chase again?. I looked back at my friends, and they were looking at me, giggling again. I said. Eh, theres no way... She looked disappointed. I took a few steps and said Theres no way youre gonna catch up with me! And ran. There was a currant Orochimaru (a different one) photo thing going on, and he was running and I nearly ran into him. There was this kind of spin off, and I yelled SORRY! And ran around more people. There was this band of Akatsuki cosplayers, and at THAT VERY MOMENT! I tripped. Now, I had taken off my gourd so I could run better, and I had learned how to break fall at Karate that thursday. So, I rolled and landed right in the middle of the group. For a few seconds, they stared at me. This group consisted of this REALLY GOOD Deidara cosplayer, Another Sasori, but not as good as my kidnapper Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan and Kek...kekura?...Karasu! I think...Yeah Karasu, and my Deidara had seen me, and she slipped into the circle.

"Uh...crap." I said, and scrambled through their legs. I heard them laughing really hard and just decided to run back around to my friends."

Hasame's voice was barely audible over Temari and Kankurou's laughter, and both red heads glared at them, but Hasame's lips twitched in a nagging smile.

"It was all really fun. So, I was in the end talking with my friends and a new friend, Deidara, when I asked if I could try on her costume." Hasame grinned, "Duuu-huude, those cloaks are wicked...I love them to no end. When she had it on, it came up to her chin. When I put it on, it came up a little bit past the end of my nose!" She put a hand horizontally in front of her face, a little bit below her eyes. "And the hat itself covered most of my face with the white strips of fabric hanging from the sides around it. I could barely see. Suddenly, I noticed this really really good Shippuuden Sasuke cosplayer. I could see Eden being all fussy, saying how cute he was and stuff. Since, Im a bit more courageous than her, I asked everyone to get a hold of her, as I wanted to get a picture of them both. This is how I called him, as he was in a group with people.

1st: Sasuke!

2nd:...SASUUKE!

3rd: HEY! SAS-GAY!  
4th...snarls SHI-PPUU-DEN SAS-U-KE!

Sasuke: uuh? looks to me

...Hasame shook her head as Gaara snickered behind his hand. "Yeesh. He may be a good lookin guy, but not much upstairs if you ask me." Hasame knocked on her head twice, before shaking it again and continueing, "Anyway, it took FOUR of us to DRAG Eden over to the Sasuke person. I had to rummage in her purse for the digital camera, and I was saying (i still had hat on, etc) "Don't worry, she's just shy." I only heard him say "Oh, its okay." I couldn't see what he was doing, as the hat was covering most of everything, same with the collar of the cloak. But apparently, he had patted Eden on the back for reassurance, i dont know. I thought it was adorable. anyway, finally found the camera and did a quick picture. Eden RAN AWAY FROM HIM!" Temari burst out laughing, muttering something about 'Poor child!' Hasame nodded in agreement. "Apparently, afterwards, the Sasuke had asked Raven for Eden's name and msn adress!" Temari stopped and stared at Hasame.

"Are you serious?! THAT'S ADORABLE!" She nearly squealed, and Hasame sniggered. "Yeah, pretty cute. Eden started to chase me after I had taken off Deidara's cloak and hat."

"You did a lot of running today, didn't you?" Gaara asked.

"Oh yeah!" She replied cheerfully, nodding vigorously. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Theeen...Deidara had bought this plushie of Gaara," Gaara then gave this odd blank stare, swaying slightly in his chair. Hasame looked at him oddly, to see his eyes glazed over. She raised an eyebrow, but heard him muttering 'jesus, plushies, posters, bookmarks...I'm gunna go insane, I swear...I'll never be safe' Hasame's lips trembled in her weak attempt to hold back her giggles.

"A-anyway! Some person wanted me to hold the plushie and look just as grumpy as the plushie was. Pretty funny picture... God, If I find ANY of these photos on photobucket, or, or, on GOOGLE or something, I will LAUGH." Hasame stuttered, trying to find her words. "I then felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out, and my dad had sent me a text message.

Come Inside Now. Emergency Home. Bring Everyone NOW."

The siblings then gave Hasame a serious look, all humourous air gone. Hasame's expression didn't change, which made them wonder what kind of emergency it was.

"I was really worried, because there were 3 messages saying the same thing, and two missed calls. I hate it when i accidentally press buttons on my phone, and the ring goes to SILENT, hence, I dont hear ANYTHING. Dad doesn't understand that and gets pissed off that he cant reach me. So, I tell everyone that they have to go right away. What I was STUPID ENOUGH TO DO, was leave my plastic bag that contained...Oooh...ALL MY PURCHASES, MY WALLET, MY PURSE, THE 500$ DIGITAL CAMERA, MY MAKEUP, etc, etc." Hasame's voice drifted off as her gaze darkened considerably. Temari and Kankurou stopped leaning forward and shot each other a nervous glance.

"My wallet contained my debit card, multiple giftcards, memberships cards, my SIN card, my HEALTH card, my school ID card, aaaand...other things. Can't remember all that's in my wallet really." Hasame giggled and scratched her cheek guiltily. "I ran inside, Dad had a short talk with me about my cell and I could tell he was flustered, and when he's flustered, his temper goes up at least 75 than what it already was. We had to go right to the van, and I tried to tell him my bag was missing, but he wouldn't let me go get it. After in the van and on our way, I tried to pry out of him what was happening." Hasame rolled her eyes. Gaara, from her body language, would have guessed it was something unimportant.

"Maggie, our family dog, enjoys running in the field after balls we throw. Sometimes, she cuts her feet on sharp objects people dump in the field. Dad got a call from Jennifer that Maggie had cut herself again, but had severed three arteries in half, and one tendant." Temari gasped, and clamped her mouth over her hand. Kankurou instantly paled under the purple face pant. Gaara however, looked indifferent, and Hasame looked basically the same too. If possibly, annoyed almost.

"The doctor wasnt sure whether Maggie would make it, as she was fighting back and biting the vets that were trying to help her. Blood all over the place, even with a bandage over her cut foot. jesus, stupid dog. I don't see the point of going back home. There was a second call, and Jennifer said that maggie was gonna be okay. WHY the hell did we have to drive over?! What was the point of being there? WE couldn't do anything even if we had been there before hand! God. I found it was stupid. I always walk the dog, never run her in the field. She has been injured many times, but nooooo one leanrs not to do that! Stupid... It was just...Plain retarded!" Hasame scowled, and rested her chin in her hand, flipping a leg over the other. "I didn't want to go home. I did not think we needed to be there. We couldn't have done anything. But we had too. Dad was gettin all pissed off at me for not looking worried." Hasame shot a glance at Gaara, who only nodded slightly. The redhaired cosplayer didn't noticed that Temari was staring at Hasame in surprise and almost disgust.

"The dog was fine! Yeesh. Anyway, she didn't even have to stay over night at the hospital. She came back the very same night. Alright, maybe if she had DIED, then yeah, it would have been a big deal. But no, she didn't. I was upset that I couldnt get my bag, and I wanted to get a plushie, but no. we had to leave. TO do what? Be home and wait for Maggie to be DRIVEN HOME?!" Hasame looked about ready to hurt something. "Well," She breathed deeply, "I can't get angry over that. It's gone and done with."

Gaara shook his head.

"That's stupid. Like you said, what good would you have done just by being there? Are you a vet or anything?" Hasame shook her head. "Exactly. Just being there would mean more people to fuss over the animal and make her even more uncomfortable. I agree, that was unecessary."

"How can you say that?!" Burst out Temari and both redheads' head's snapped to stare at the blonde, now standing. "How _can_ you _say_ that? Your DOG nearly DIED!" Hasame stared for a few seconds, then shrugged.

"I don't know. I just didn't feel anything when Dad told me about it. Even if Maggie did die, I probably wouldn't have cried." Temari's face contorted into that of disgust. "Don't take it that way! I don't ENJOY seeing animals in pain! I LOVE animals! It's just...I'm not sure. I guess because I didn't see it first hand and had only heard of it, I felt kinda...Not connected enough to feel anything, you know? I was able to picture it clearly, and felt a little..." Hasame broke off. Temari peered at her.

"Felt a little...what?" Hasame shot an uneasy glance at the blonde.

"Anyway," She cleared her thoat, "It doesn't matter. Maggie is fine, and she'll live." She folded her hands on her knee and sank back in the chair a bit more. It was silent in the room, Temari still standing.

"Hasame..." The redhead glanced up, "You felt a little what?" She looked uncomfortable, and glanced around.

"Alright, don't take this the wrong way. When I said I was able to picture Maggie bleeding everywhere because of the severed arteries, I felt kinda..." She squirmed, then looked at Temari, as if expecting her to understand. She just stared at her oddly. Hasame held up both palms face up and bounced them up and down, liek she was juggling something at the same time.

"...You felt...uneasy?" Temari guessed.

"No!...Excited, kinda..." Mumbled Hasame, nearly inaudibly. But Kankurou heard her, and stared wide-eyed and horrified. Hasame noticed.

"Hey! I'm not proud of it! It's not like I told everyone that I felt excited about it! Jeez...I just...get like that,...I'm not making this up." Hasame spat at Gaara, who wasw scrutinizing her face, as if making sure she wasn't lying. After making sure that indeed she wasn't Gaara leaned back from where he was and gave this almost triumphant grin that no one saw.

"Listen, listen you two," Hasame said quickly, raising her hands up in the universal sign of defeat, "You guys probably think I'm heartless, but I don't want to lie on here. And I would hate myself if I lied to my readers-"

"hell! You should hate yourself for feeling excited about thinking about blood coming from your injured dog!" Spat Temari, now curling her fists in anger.

"Temari! Temari, please, understand! I don't feel like that anymore! Honestly! I'm all fine right now, and it's all over with! The feeling only lasted for a second or two, so it's not like I was all blood-thirsty or whatever, okay?" Temari's face was still darkened by her rage, but instead of taking it out on Hasame, she spun on her heel and stomped out of the room, Kankurou hesitating and shooting a look at Hasame, before following his sister. He closed the door, leaving Hasame feeling rather guilty in her chair. She glanced at Gaara, who was staring not exactly at her, zoning off, a strange ghost of a grin on his lips. Hasame looked uncertainly at him, but sighed.

"Gaara..." He snapped back to reality and looked at her, the smile gone, "Do you think it was wrong for me to feel that way when I thought of Maggie bleeding everywhere?"

Gaara frowned in thought, and for a while, they remained silent. Hasame shifted uncomfortably in her chair and gazed sadly at the door.


	115. June 2nd 2007

June 2nd

Hasame had been staying home since friday. She didn't go to school, but she never exited her bedroom for food nor drink. Gaara had thought about going up and asking her why she had decided such a thing. But he wondered if it was something to do with her argument with Temari last friday. Indeed, neither female had spoken to each other, and he saw the slightly pained look Hasame would let slip when Temari was out of view. The teenager was infact rather good at keeping her emotions unwanted to be seen by others hidden behind her calm mask, but when everyone was gone, Gaara would sneak a peek at her to see the girl looking so hurt and thoughtful. This was mostly done in her room. But come friday, she was not aknowledged by anyone except him. Now, being sunday, 2 in the morning, Gaara found he could not sleep. It was impossible. So, slipping on a shirt and exited the bedroom, he quietly slipped down the hallway. Studying Hasame's bedroom door, he exhaled sharply though his teeth and silently slid open the door. What he saw, was exactly what he predicted. Hasame sat at the base of the wall-sized window, the moon's light bouncing off her red hair and darkening her face. The moment he opened the door, she glanced up, though he could not see her eyes.

"Why are you here?" She whispered hoarsly, after not using her voice for nearly two days besides muttering to herself which hardly counted as audible for the human ears. Gaara stepped in and shut the door.

"Wondering." He said quietly. She stared at him mutely, but returned to looking at her knees. She was wearing her black yukata, playing with the rope that tied it together. The ends were frayed hopelessly, beyond repair.

"About what?" She said in the same coarse manner. Gaara walked silently beside her and sat on the window sill, his back to the sky.

"How you were. You don't seem too pleased lately." Hasame didn't answer, barely showing him that she had aknowledged his words.

"'Lot of stuff's going on right now...I have a test monday...Big test...Then exams on the 20th...People harassing Aya, questioning our friendship..." Gaara frowned at her. Hasame noticed and sighed. "They think that Aya isn't 'cool' enough to hang out with me." She did small air quotations at the word cool. Hasame turned her face towards him a centimeter more, and Gaara could see the light illuminating half her face. She suddenly looked incredibly sad. "Ironic. I remember in grade 8...Only last year, around this time too...The end of the year...The classmates would accuse me of being a push-over or being clingy. They would say...That...I wasn't cool enough to be friends with them. And being a small class - consisting of 10 kids - if you wanted a friend, you only had one chance. But..." She broke off, and turned her face so that now all Gaara saw was the back of her red hair. "It's not fair...How can people just openly say stuff that they know...that they _know_ would hurt someone really badly? I see it all the time...Done to me...Done to other people in my classes...Done to my other friends...And done to her...It's just, not fair." Then she snapped her head to look at him sideways, "And don't go saying that 'Life's not fair' shit. I hate it. I'm fully aware of that." Gaara raised a hand as if to say 'I wasn't planning on saying that'.

"It was that ass, Brice. Same kid that said that her drawing skills sucked and mine was 100 times better than hers and why she even bothered if she sucked so much...Same kid who took my art out of the hand-in folder, then put it somewhere different than there, so that I didn't get a mark for it...Same sonuva-" She gritted her teeth, but quickly regained composure, "Same kid that called me a murderer and asked if I was going to come to school with a gun and shoot everyone." Gaara's eyes searched for her face, but he couldn't see it. It was too dark. But he could imagine her expression of fury, growing dark with hatred. They were silent for a while, and Gaara noticed the red display of Hasame's clock. It read 2:15am.

"Why didn't you go to school on friday?" He asked after the long moment of silence. He saw her shoulder's tense up. She suddenly got to her feet, back to him.

"I'm tired. You'll have to leave." She muttered and he saw her clench her fists. He was shocked, but silently stood up and exited her bedroom. Looking back before shutting the door, he saw her still standing by the window, looking at her feet.


	116. June 4th 2007

June 4th

Gaara knew she had gotten home. He had seen her walk through the door like some souless shell, wandering straight to her room, not even bothering to take her bag with her. He noticed her pained expression, and immediately thought that he should follow her. Something held him back from doing so, and concluded that she would just come down later and probably pour out in her frustration what was bothering her. He gave Temari a tip off, who didn't seem interested at all. Gaara guessed Temari and Hasame weren't speaking still.

But it was now 10 pm. Since 2:50pm when Hasame came home, she had not come down at all for a bathroom break, for dinner, to talk, for anything. This time, Gaara knew that she wasn't going to come out unless she was forced too. Standing outside her bedroom door, he opened it and glanced around. It was dark, and the sky was starless. No moon. She was sitting at the base of her window, curled up and clutching her torso, the pained look still on her face. Gaara entered without invitation, and sat down next to her. She didn't even seem to aknowledge him. He raised a hand to put on her shoulder, tap it, anything to make her realize he was beside her. Gently touching her shoulder, she jumped as if she had been electrocuted and whipped her head to stare at him. She looked pale, paler than her natural skin pigment, her eyes had dark purple rings around them, indicating the lack of proper sleep. Her face looked sallow, her eyes were dark. Gaara noticed her eyes. Their natural colour was a rich blue, shot with silver, but her eyes were darkened, the silver gone. Hasame was gritting her teeth and her skin was shining with sweat. The agony was clearly etched on her features.

"Hasame, what's wrong?" He asked sharply. From her state, this was not the time to be gentle. He was never good at being gentle anyway. Her grip around her shoulders tightened to a degree that it looked like it hurt. But she looked pained anyway. She bit her lip and looked to her feet, her toes curled up and gripping the carpet.

"What's the matter with you?" Asked Gaara a second time, wondering what would happen if he slapped her, just to see if she would react properly. But it made him worry how she was acting. Like she was dead or something.

"It hurts..." She mumbled, so quietly he had to strain his ears to hear her.

"What hurts?" He demanded, not intending to sound as menacing as he did now. What infuriated him more was when she shook her head and hunched over more.

"It'll wear off...Please leave..." She said in the same almost inaudible manner. Gaara clenched his fists, hissing through his teeth to try and calm himself.

"I will not leave until you explain to me what is wrong." He said, each word was said with force and authority.

"I just want to be alone!!" Hasame suddenly yelled, making Gaara jump slightly. "I just want to be alone!"

"And why is that? Explain to me why and maybe I'll leave!" Gaara snapped back, and Hasame stared at him fearfully. It was the first time she actually looked at him with a scared expression. Immediately, he regretted yelling back.

"Because! I'm just having a tough time right now and it's none of your concern!" Hasame cried, and her pale face showed no flushing that would usually indicate someone getting angry or the upcoming of tears. Her eyes were brimming with said tears. Gaara's hand lashed out and gripped her left shoulder, making her grit her teeth in pain.

"Let go of me." She growled, and stuck her face in her knees.

"Listen to me --- Listen!" He repeated after she did not look up. "Tell me at least _something_, got it? So that I don't think it's any of our faults." He tried to comprimise.

She didn't answer or move. "Enough with this drama, it's pissing me off!" He growled in her ear, and she glared ferociously at him.

"Fine! You wanna hear?" She spat, and still gave him only half her face. "People at school haven't forgotten that whole Death Note ordeal, even if I haven't brought it to school in recent times! They don't say anything when I'm with my friends, but when I'm alone, they attack me. I thought I could handle it, but no, it's kinda hard! They think I'm some sort of murderer, even if I haven't killed anyone! And this one ass hole named Brice who is now saying to Eden that she isn't cool enough to be my friend! I PRACTICALLY EXPLODED ON HIM TODAY! He denied everything, and that just pissed me off even more!! I couldn't do anything, and I saw a teacher watching me, so I had to lay off! I have exams and a culminating task to work in two weeks, and I'm kinda being pressured right now! People are threatening me now, but I don't want to report it, in case I get a respond somewhere along the line of 'Oh, well, you put this on yourself!'" Hasame was raging now, her face still pale, but the tears refusing to fall. "I have to go through this abuse at school, and when I get home, I have to deal with the fucking cheerleader bitch that I have to share a room with, who is so damn full of herself that it makes ME GO MAD! We are absolute opposites, the most you could get besides changing genders, and we have to share a room!! She blows me off, acts like I'm not there unless theres a problem, then she dumps it on me! My dad is pestering me to get a job, and I don't want one right now because I don't think I have the responsibility right at this moment! And my teacher keeps on saying that I can pass geography and is saying over and over again that she knows I have the ability and knowledge to! I WISH THEY'D JUST STOP TELLING ME WHAT I CAN DO AND LET ME DO IT!!!" She gasped, and the anger changed to pain as she curled up again, shuddering. Gaara blinked at the sudden change of expression, but when he leaned over to see if she was alright, she was right back up again, the fury pasted on her face.

"Exams! Culminating Task! Grades! Teachers! Family! School! Stupid students! I hate it all! I hate THEM ALL! I WISH THEY WOULD JUST DIE! MY FATHER!! JESUS! I JUST WANT HIM TO DIE! HE DOESN'T EVEN SUPPORT MY ART! HE DOESN'T COMMENT ON MY ART! HE NEVER WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT WHAT I'M GOOD IN AND ONLY WHAT I'M FAILING AT!! NEVER THE GOOD PART OF ME! JESUS CHRIST!" She swore and ducked into her ball again. "I can't do this anymore! It's just too hard! I'm not used to this and people expect SO MUCH MORE from me than what I can give them! And they won't settle for my hardest, because they don't want my hardest, they want my BEST! And right now, it's a little late for my best! I'm too tired, I haven't gotten any decent hours of sleep in a week, and I just want everyone to leave me alone for like...TWO MINUTES!" She yelled into her own curled up body, still covering her torso. She still shuddered, as if she was freezing, and when Gaara touched her arm, he was shocked to find her skin was infact very cold. Hasame's arm snapped up, throwing his hand away from her skin.

"Please! Just go!" Gaara didn't know whether to be angry that he was being released so rudely or to be upset that she wished him to leave so terribly. He decided to just stand up and leave the room. So, he knew what was bothering her for the past few days. But he really wanted to know what was hurting her so badly that she carried around a pained expression most of the time.


	117. June 5th 2007

June 5th

Three days it had been that each time Gaara entered her room to speak to her, she was either utterly unresponsive, or raging like last night. He was now wary to think about entering her room for a fourth time. He debated all day whether or not to ask Temari's advice on this, and finally decided in doing so. When he did, he was surprised that Temari looked guilty and fidgeted with her red sash around her waist. "I feel bad for ignoring her all this time. It's not like us...Well, it's not like me to do that." She admitted, not looking in Gaara's eyes. He watched her, immobile. "I guess maybe our silence isn't really helping her right now."

"Do you think you could talk to her?" Gaara asked suddenly, and Temari looked at him, about to say no probably, but stopped. She was stuck in mid Oh, and Temari closed her mouth, thinking.

"I suppose...Yes, I guess I will." She turned down the hallway.

"She's in her room." Gaara said at the last minute, and Temari nodded, smiling sadly.

"Yeah. I know. I notice it, even though she thinks I don't." Approaching the door of Hasame's bedroom, Temari took a deep breath and opened it. It was late already, and the sky was still a deep blood red, making the room glow the rich crimson. For a split second, Temari couldn't find Hasame, but there she was, sitting at the base of her window, the light blending in with her hair. Temari could see her holding her torso, like it would fall apart at the seams if she let go. "Hasame?" She said softly, and Hasame started, looking up. Temari was startled to see her face so hurt and pained, as if someone was stabbing her continuously and very slowly. Hasame opened her mouth to say something. Temari saw her lips move, but couldn't hear any words. "What?" She walked towards her and sat down, bringing her knees up to her chest and rested her arms over them.

"What...Why are you here? I thought you were angry at me." Hasame mumbled, nearly inaudible, but Temari sighed.

"Well...I guess...I came here to apologize. I'm sorry for ignoring you like that. It was wrong. It's not your fault if at that moment you felt...strange when your dog was bleeding everywhere. Well, I guess you just imagined it. And it's probably not helping with everything you're going through now." Hasame stared at her blankly, her eyes empty.

"How do you know?" Temari pointed downstairs.

"Gaara." Hasame closed her mouth immediately. She still stared at Temari, looking as empty as she was yesterday. Temari wished she knew what the girl was thinking.

"Do...Is there anything you want to say?" Temari asked tenderly. The poor child looked like she would break if Temari so much as spoke too loudly. She looked so sickly.

"No." Hasame said flatly, without emotion. Temari felt uneasy again.

"Are you sure? Because, maybe it'd be better talking to...You know, another girl." Temari tried to smile but found she didn't have the heart to. Hasame only shook her head.

"No. Nothing." She said in the same, unreal tone. Temari's brow knitted together as she nodded slightly. She looked around Hasame's bedroom. Her back pack was still by her bed, untouched. Her drawing book and pencils looked they hadn't been used in a while either. It was odd of her. She said that she couldn't go one day without drawing, because it would drive her insane. Temari pondered for a minute, before glancing back at Hasame's empty face. Getting up, the blonde snatched a pencil, quickly sharpened it and grabbed the sketch book. Sitting back down beside Hasame, she thrust the pencil into her right hand and the book onto her lap.

"Draw." She ordered. Hasame blinked at the book then back to Temari. The kunoichi jabbed at the sketch book. "Go on. Draw something." When Hasame didn't move, Temari flipped open the cover, turned to a new, blank, white page and grabbed Hasame's hand, putting it inches from the page. "Draw something. The first thing that comes to mind."

Hasame stared at the page, and a new expression filled her blank face. It was confusion, mixed with a bit of thoughtfulness. She put the pencil slowly to the page. Temari watched her put the lead to the page, keeping it there for a second, then she dragged it across the page, the line ending in a slight curl. There were more of the same lines with curls at the end, and after that was done, Hasame took her other hand and put it on the book, holding it securely on her knees. She brought up her knees a bit more and hunched over the page. Temari smiled and watched Hasame begin to draw. Awhile later, the result was of a woman was sitting in a field, with strange looking flowers surrounding her. Hasame had drawn the clouds and the sky looked dark. Wind blew the woman's medium cut hair around her face. She was holding one of the strange flowers, and when she looked closely, Temari saw that the flowers were made of paper. The paper petals blew around in the invisible air, and she could almost imagine the wind actually moving, whipping the woman's hair around. Hasame slowly removed her pencil from the page, and stared at her work. Temari saw her eyes glaze over, as she was drawn into her own art. Blinking, Temari saw the change in her face almost instantly. She no longer looked empty or lost, but as she turned to look at Temari, she could see herself clearly in those silver blue eyes, something sparking behind them.

"You like it?" Was the first thing out of her mouth. It was always the first thing that she said when she finished a piece. Temari grinned and nodded, taking it.

"It's beautiful." She said. Hasame's mouth seemed to stay motionless for a few seconds, then the ends turned up in a sheepish grin.

"Really? It was a quickie, you know." Temari put a hand on Hasame's shoulder, and the red head looked worried for a second.

"Welcome back." Hasame blinked, and looked confused, but Temari laughed. "I'm gonna go show Gaara, if that's okay with you." She went to stand up, but something tugged on her hand. The look of thought passed over her face, and she stood up beside the young woman.

"I'll come with you."


	118. June 6th 2007

June 6th

Gaara was glad that she was with them now. For once, he was actually pleased by her chatting - even if it wasn't non-stop, just random talking about whatever came to her mind - it was much better than her disturbing silence.

"So, today, we had to go to this play thing the students were putting on," Hasame was recounting her day at school, sitting in her odd position again that had bothered Gaara before. Now he was relieved that she would sit like that, indicating she was well, "And it was really weird. I didn't like it. Too much average teenager behaviour. Hell, I hate it when people do something that show about the average teenager. We aren't _all_ like that!"

"Certainly not you." Gaara pointed out. Hasame nodded vigourously.

"Exactly! I'm not normal at a-...HEY!" She glared at him, finally catching on to the mini insult. Gaara smirked at her, and she couldn't hold back a grin.

"Anyway, after that, the bell rang, so yeah, went home. Oh, my right ear has been plugged up really badly this past week, and I couldn't hear ANYTHING out of it." Hasame explained, pointing to said ear, "And I had to get it flushed out." She shuddered, indicating that the experience wasn't pleasant. "I _hate_ water in my ear. Can't stand it. But at least I can hear now." She sighed and rested her head on her knees, looking at Gaara.

They were in the sitting room again. It had been a few days since Hasame even entered the rest of the house besides leaving for school and coming back. Six days actually, since she had been shut up in her room, silent and empty. Though she didn't want to admit it, Gaara knew that what she had been going through was what they called a depression. It was minor, and good thing too that it was. He didn't think he could stand anymore of her blank stares and foggy eyes.

"I got to watch this really stupid movie in religion, and we've been watching it for the past few days. How to Eat Fried Worms." Hasame began to babble on, waving her hands around that normally would have ticked Gaara off. He just watched her talk, going on about her school days that he had missed out on. She stared at him, an expectant look on her face. He blinked and asked, "Pardon?"

"I said what kind of books do you like to read?" Gaara thought for a minute, and realized he didn't read alot of books to begin with. He shook his head to answer her. Hasame gave him this shocked look, her silver blue eyes, now bright and the glimmer that was absent for so long had returned, widened.

"Ooh wow! I have to get you to start reading! And I don't mean just magazines!" She exclaimed, passion filling her voice as she waved a hand to the pile of assorted magazines on the coffee table. Mostly they were free ones they got in the mail, but Kankurou had subscribed to the _Shinobi Weekly_, so there were quite alot of those ones.

Gaara eyed them. It was true that he had mindlessly flipped through them out of boredom.

"Hey...What kind of stuff _do_ you have in your room, anyway? I've only been in there once, and it was dark." Hasame swiftly got out of her chair and was already at the door before Gaara realized what she had said.

"Ah, well-" He stepped in front of her, blocking her path, "Nothing really. It's just the necessities, you know. No leisure reading material, uh," Hasame walked right around him and walked briskly down the hall. "Hasame, just hold on." Gaara called after her, and shifted from foot to foot before racing after her. She was a fast walker, and was already climbing the stairs.

"Come on. If it's messy, I don't care. My room's been messy loads of times when you've dropped by." Hasame reassured him, and was on the second floor, closing in on his room. Gaara tightened his face, wondering if he should allow her to enter his room. He just didn't like the fact that her of all females would enter his room. Sure, she came once, but never noticed anything and it was pitch black to see anything anyway. And he was too tired to shoo her away. Hasame pushed aside the door, and Gaara had quickly stepped up beside her, waiting to hear her reaction.

What Hasame saw was a relatively typical room. The bed was in the middle of the room, the head of it against the wall, the blankets and pillows arranged neatly on it. There was a closet, the doors closed and even though there was a desk and a chair, like Hasame's only less cluttered, actually, it was almost bare, it looked normal. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what was all the fuss about me seeing your room again?" She asked, mocking him slightly before entering. She noticed the blankets and pillows were black, and that was basically the only thing that grabbed her attention.

"Ooooh black sheets!!" She cried and lept on his bed, wrapping his blankets around her as she buried her face in them. Gaara flinched and stared at her, unsure on how to react.

"Er...I do sleep in that bed you know..." Hasame didn't hear him, but got up from his bed, the blankets still wrapped around her like an oversized cloak. She had made a hood and flipped it over her red hair. She was now inspecting the room, glancing around and checking his closet. What was she, a bedroom-police? Gaara thought, Or just overly curious? He almost nervously hovered behind her. Hasame herself was mildly surprised that the room and clothing selection were so...Normal. The clothing colours were an assortment of neutral colours: black, grey, tan, brown, some deep green, and the occasional dark red.

"Again, I don't see why you were reluctant for me to go in here...God, your closet is huge!" Hasame could practically step in and still have room to move around. She proceeded to do so.

"Hey, hold on!" Gaara reached out to grab the sheet that she was wrapped in, but Hasame was tall enough to hit her head on the roof of the wardrobe, which seemed to pop off. Glossy reading material plunged down and Hasame was soon on her knees, the blanket over her head, protecting her from the mini avalanche of magazines. Gaara stood back in horror, leaning back as if whatever magazine touched him, he would become infected. Hasame slowly raised her head, and looked around.

"...You liar. You have a bunch of reading...stuff..." She took a hold of a magazine and glanced at the cover. She could hear Gaara slap his forehead. Her eyebrows were raised past her red bangs in interest and shock. Ever so slowly, she turned her gaze to Gaara, who had his face covered with his hand, and from the colour of his ears, she could see he was absolutely red with embarassment. Hasame was silent for a minute, then said into the quiet room,

"Well, you _are_ a 15 year old teenaged boy."

An assortment of differently dated hentai and ecchi magazines were scattered around the girl in the black blanket, one was held in her hand. The woman was wearing hardly anything, and in a very erotic pose. Gaara had his back turned to her and his face still in his hand, not saying a word.

Hasame put the magazine down slowly, and her lips twitched. She chuckled slightly, and Gaara sneaked a peek at her over his shoulder and through his fingers.

"What's so funny?" He grumbled, and Hasame had to cover her mouth. She waved her hand, mutely asking him to give her a minute to compose herself.

"I-it's just...I'd expected this to come from Kankurou, not you. Surprising, nonetheless..." She took hold of another magazine, calmly reading the cover. "How'd you even get a hold of these? Isn't there like an age restriction about hentai?" Gaara flushed even more when she said the word 'hentai'.

"W-well...Yeah...But, I have sources." He muttered through his fingers, not wanting to look at the pile anymore. Hasame snorted, trying her very best not to burst out laughing. Somehow, instead of being insulted by all this, she found it extremely funny.

"Sources, eh? So other people know about this?" As she said this, another book, not a magazine, was still above her, and it fell with a _thunk_ on her head. She muttered something, and picked it up. Her jaw slacked and she started to snicker. Holding up the book, her face turned red from her stiffled laughter. Gaara caught a glace of the title, and his mouth opened in surprise.

"T-that is _not_ mine!" He stuttered, staring at the small book in disgust Hasame chuckled and read the title. Make-out tactics.

"Are you _suuure_?" She stressed the word, flipping the cover of the book.

"I'm telling you, that is not mine." He said a bit more strongly, and even though Hasame didn't show it, she believed him. "Maybe...Kankurou's" Hasame glanced at him disbelieving. Gaara squinted. "It's not all mine in there you know. Kankurou needs a place to hide it and since he doesn't clean his room as often as I, Temari does it. He doesn't want her to find it, so he asked me to hide them all." He explained huffily.

Hasame nodded a few times. So, his source was of the biggest pervert of them all. This was certainly surprising.

"A-alright, Hasame," Gaara said and turned to face her. She looked up, face clean of any emotion. "L-listen closely. Please, say this to no one." Hasame raised her eyebows.

"Well, it's not like you to say that." Hasame mumbled, but nodded, still smiling. "Alright, I promise. One thing I would hate to see is my poor Gaara's rep fall!" Gaara scowled at her. Hasame waved her hand. "I get it, I get it. You have my word." Gaara looked slightly relieved, when they heard someone call.

"Hasame? Where are you!" It was Temari, and Hasame perked up.

"I'm in here!" She answered back, and Gaara lept forward, slapping a hand over her mouth. Hasame stared at him incredulously, and he shook his head.

"You've never been in my room before, and there's these things scattered around. What do you think Temari will think if she finds you in here?" He hissed in a rushed tone as they heard Temari's foot steps approach. "You're in Gaara's room? Why?" They both say the door begin to slide open, and sand snapped it back shut. "What the heck?!" Gaara and Hasame looked at each other. What were they supposed to say? Hasame hurriedly began to shove the magazines back in the closet, the black blanket still over her head. When she was being too slow, and Temari started knocking on the door impatiently, Gaara just shoved Hasame and the magazines in the closet.

"Pull it over your head!" He hissed, and she nodded and did so. The door was thrust open and Temari stumbled in, looking around.

She spotted her brother closing the closet doors.

"Uh...Where's Hasame?" She asked and Gaara looked over his shoulder uninterestedly.

"Not here." He said, and say Temari eye the closet. "It was messy and I didn't want you to see the mess." Temari nodded.

"Ah okay. Well, if you see her, tell her that it's her turn to cook dinner tonight." Suddenly there was an audible slap. Temari blinked at Gaara, who just stared at her blankly.

"What?" He said calmly, Temari looking around.

"What was that sound? It sounded like a slap or something..." Gaara shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably Kankurou or something." He answered, and looked at Temari impatiently. "Do you mind getting out? I need to get changed." Temari nodded and briskly left the room, closing the door behind her. After a few moments silence, he threw open the doors, glaring furiously at the heap of black fabric. Hasame stuck her head out, her forehead red from where she slapped it.

"Whoops. I forgot about dinner..." She mumbled, and lept from the closet and under his arms. Gaara frowned as she approached the door. He cleared his throat loudly, and she looked around innocently.

"What?" Gaara pointed at the blanket. Hasame looked at it, and her lips formed an O.

"Heeeey, you think I could borrow it? It's just really comfortable! Much better than mine!" She pleaded, puffing the comforter around her face. Gaara was silent, still deciding, and when Hasame nearly concealed her face in the black fabric, he sighed in frustration.

"Fine. But only tonight. I have another one." He said, and shook his head. Hasame grinned and ran from the room.


	119. June 7th 2007

June 7th

Gaara frowned at the girl, sitting on the ground with a large pile of dominos around her, still bundled up in the black comforter. She had started some intricate design in the room, the coffee table moved to the side and the two chairs to the back of the room, where she and Gaara sat. Technically, she sat at his feet and he had been sitting in the chair for nearly an hour, watching her slowly build the pattern with the black and red dominos. She still had the blanket. He wondered if she ever took it off.

"You do know that I'll be needing my blanket tonight, right?" He said into the silence, and he saw the back of Hasame's head nod, the red hair bobbing on top of the black.

"'Course I know. It's not tonight yet though." If he could see her face, he would see her shooting him a cheeky grin. She had three dominos left, and she placed them with great care behind each other. She sighed and scooted back a few inches.

"Done!" She said with relief, and glanced over at him. At that moment, Temari and Kankurou entered the room, opening the door gently. Hasame had warned them about her project and they promised that they wouldn't ruin it until it was finished. Temari looked at it, amazed and Kankurou wistled.

"Nice..."

"It's huge..." Temari muttered. Hasame looked over her shoulder at Gaara. She held a hand out in the direction of the dominos.

"You want to knock them down?" She asked, moving to the left a bit. Gaara eyed them, not exactly in the best of moods, but decided that a little destruction wouldn't hurt. Getting to his knees, he gently tapped the first black domino back. The sound of ebony hitting multiple blocks at once rang through the room, the pattern slowly unfolding before the four. It was a square picture, split into two colours, red and black. On the red side, it was the symbol for Sungakure in black dominos. On the other, in black, was Konohagakure's leaf symbol created in red dominos. It was a relatively simple picture, but it took her a long time to finish it.

"I've always loved watching dominos fall." Kankurou admitted, inspecting the pattern carefully.

"I nearly ran out of dominos!" Hasame said, exhaling deeply. She stared at the dominos for a second, then lunged forward, shoving the dominos to the other side of the room. "Well, I'd better clean up." She explained and kept on having to go back more than once to collect them all at the other side.

5:00pm

Hasame sat, bundled up in Gaara's black blanket, the chairs in their proper position, the dominos cleaned up and Gaara sitting beside her, glancing at what she was reading. it was difficult to see from the blanket, but barely saw the cover.

"What are you reading?" From what he could see, it was just a black book, thick in size. Hasame held up a finger and they were silent for nearly a minute before she looked up.

"It's Twilight. Well, the sequel, New Moon." She explained, taking her bookmark and slid it between the pages. "It's excellent. I love it. It's officially my favourite book...series. Paprika-san told me to read it before I die, and I'm glad I decided to read it now!" She chuckled and looked at the black cover. It was a hardcover, her prefered type of book.

"I haven't seen you read alot of books lately. It's mostly manga." Commented Gaara, and she nodded, giving him a crooked smile.

"Yes well, I just hadn't found anything really worth reading. I also got The Book Thief, which I will read after I finish Eclipse, the third book and that is coming out in August!" She moaned quietly at the length of time she had to wait for the next book. She held up the book, showing him her book mark.

"I'm nearly done this one, and I only got it yesterday."

"Addicting?" Gaara asked, and she nodded.

"Entirely." She stared at the black cover, a thoughtful expression passing over her face. Gaara raised a non existant eyebrow.

"Something the matter?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"I'll be right back..." She mumbled, and shot from the chair. Gaara waited a few minutes, hearing the clock tick loudly in the silence. Then, Hasame walked back in with a folder, buldging to the point of falling apart. Gaara stared at the file she was now riffling through, mumbling to herself.

"What day is it today?"

"The 7th of June." Gaara replied, still having no idea what she was doing. The red head walked towards the chair and sat back in her seat, the blanket having frozen in its position. She muttered something and pulled out two pages. Gaara read on the front June 7th, 2006.

"Two-thousand and six?!" He read. "Well, we didn't actually celebrate the 31st of May, did we?" He mumbled, and Hasame looked sheepishly at the page.

"My fault." She said and began reading the page. She snickered a few times and shook her head.

"I can't believe I was like this. it doesn't even seem like myself...A whole year does alot of stuff to you, doesn't it?" Hasame reached over and handed the page to him.

"I can't believe you printed off every single one of your entries." Hasame nodded, searching through her other pages.

"Well, I'm lucky I found another black ink cartrige lying around and replaced the previously full one." She said over the rustling of paper.

"Heeey I found one about my exams! Well, the one in winter at least...God I hate exams..." She grumbled and fished around for more entries about her exams. "I remember having exams on...English...Science...French aaaand gym. Stupid gym. I recall the reason why I didn't pass my grade was _actually_ because of the teacher!" Gaara looked up at her interested.

"Well, we had to do a culminating task, and I had done it. Later, we got a call from my teacher saying he didn't have it. I _specifically_ remember putting it ontop of someone elses work, and I do remember handing it in. So, I was happy I had saved it, so I just printed it off again. Then, when we got our results, I saw that I hadn't passed! We called the school and talked to my teacher who then said that he said it wasn't enough." Gaara stared for a minute, then asked,

"What?"

"It was stupid. If you say that you dont have it, you're going to recieve the exact same work as the first one. But if you say it's not good enough, then the end result will be better than the first. Or just different. So...That whole ordeal was just one big messup that cost me my grade..." She snarled when she said the word 'grade'. She flicked her wrist and sighed. "I'll just retake the course when I don't have it as a mandatory course, which will be in 11th grade...But I don't want to talk about that right now." She shoved the paper back in the file and closed it. She still had a paper in her hand though, titled January 28th, 2007. She grinned at it.

"Heh, I remember I was so excited about going to Anime North...I'm sad that it's over now. But at least I have another one to look forward to!" She said, sounding a bit more cheery and Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Well, there is something called the Northern Anime Festival, which is happening july 14th and 15th at the Durham College in Oshawa. I'm going there of course, and will still have the same costume-"

"Is it me again?" Gaara ground out, not looking exceptionally happy. Hasame shot him a mischevious grin.

"And what if I am? It's an easy costume for me, and I fit it rather well everyone says. From the attention I got last time, I think with a few more touch ups to the costume and to the gourd, I will look even better. Plus, I will be meeting Dei-dei-chan and Sasori-san there." Gaara stared wide eyed at her.

"Who?" He asked, looking worried. Hasame rolled her eyes, chuckling lightly.

"No no, the people from Anime North! Remember?...Kidnappers?" Gaara's eyes returned to normal and settled back in his chair. He hadn't noticed that he was leaning forward.

"But I'm sad I didn't get to meet Paprika-san. That would have just made my day. I hope she comes to NAF."

"Naf?" Gaara repeated. Hasame nodded.

"NAF...Well, its Northern Anime Festival. Short form, you know." Gaara just nodded slowly. "Oh, whatever happened to that JRock JPop dance you mentioned?" He asked.

Hasame sighed dejectedly.

"I didn't get to go. You remember what happened." Gaara remembered. "Things did not turn out as planned. Not at all." She giggled, and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders more. "Well, partially for the best, and for the worse. Meeting MB(dei-dei-chan) and Sirk(Sasori-san), and losing all my stuff and leaving early. Those are the only things that made it better, and made it worse. Many things I would have wished had gone better, but we always have the NAF." She smiled and sank into the blanket. Gaara watched her for a few more moments then returned to the entry of June the 7th, 2006. Looking back at the girl in the chair with flaming red hair like his own, he noticed how much of a difference in personality and appreance she had gone through in only a year. You'd think personality-wise, it would take longer, but not for her.

He noticed that her face was slimmer, her cheekbones were high and more defined. Her eyes were no longer large and childish. If possible, the colour of her eyes were richer, and the shape was also thinner, almost almond shaped. When he saw her stand, walk or run, he noted that her legs were incredibly long. They covered alot of distance easily in a single step. Recalling how she was in grade 8, she had a short torso, with long legs. Now, in grade 9, her torso had elongated a bit, but the legs were still longer. She still had the same wardrobe as last year, but when she put it on, it was either a bit too short, or it was hanging loosely off her frame, like it was much too large for her.

Her hair had certainly changed. From the medium cut of dyed black hair (that he thought suited her just as well as her own hair), to the boy-cut, crimson red natural colour hair now. Though she had a small frame, her shoulders were wider than average, giving her more of a boyish appearence, but you could tell by her fine eyebrows and long eyelashes and thin lips that she was obviously a girl. Her pants were always a problem with her. She was running out of belts that fit her and her pants were just resting on her hips, giving her an even more smaller appearence than she really was. 5 foot 4 inches wasn't that short, but whenever she had a friend over, Gaara noticed the height difference immediately. Maybe it was because she slouched slightly, or it was just because she never wore shoes that added any height.

Watching her sitting calmly in the chair, Gaara also remembered her eccentric personality. Though at times she passed the line of maturity and juvenility, she was maturing at an incredible rate. If she liked children a bit more, she could have been a mother. There was one thing that made a noticable difference between being rather maternal, and having an unloving core. She had begun to develop a hard glare in behind her eyes. Sure, the makeup didn't help, but you would have never seen it when she was 13. It was so pronounced when she just turned to look at you, the sharp, hard glare she delivered without even knowing it. That was the only thing that bothered Gaara. She shouldn't have that cold stare.

Hasame's eyes slid over to stare at Gaara, whose gaze was locked onto her. She stared, then her eyebrow twitched.

"What?" She asked and Gaara blinked, breaking his stare.

"Nothing." He replied quickly. She gave him that look that read 'you liar'. He rolled his eyes and glared back at her. "Don't be so paranoid." Her mouth formed a hard line and she looked like she was sulking.

"I am _not_ paranoid." She replied, sinking into the blankets. Gaara stared hard at her, but smirked inwardly. So, maybe she wasn't as mature as he had thought. But she was approaching, whether she liked it or not. She never liked responsability.

He tried imagining her now with her old black hair. Her facial structure, the hard gaze she had now, her strong jaw line and creases in between her eyebrows (which she was now scowling for some reason), he found it rather difficult to picture the currant Hasame with the younger Hasame hairstyle.

"What are you frowning at?" Gaara asked abruptly, and Hasame started slightly turning to look at him, the scowl disappeared.

"I wasn't frowning at anything." She said. Gaara pointed to her forehead.

"You were scowling just a minute ago." She looked genuinly surprised at what he said.

"Really?" Gaara nodded, and she looked aboslutely perplexed. "A few people have said that to me over the weeks, and I never knew I was doing that. I really oughta stop though."

It was quiet for the longest time. Neither felt like talking, but it didn't cause any discomfort. Gaara continued to watch Hasame, in case she wanted to say something. She had a habit of talking suddenly, out of the blue and usually about something very important. Gaara was surprised she started to look sad, her brow furrowing slightly and her eyebrows slanting upwards a bit. Her lips stayed the same, but her eyes held the sadness in them too. He was dying to ask why, but maybe it would pass. He waited, and waited...And waited. Now, she was starting to look frustrated, but still upset. Just by looking at her, the air seemed to be weighed down by her sadness.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a while, and she looked at him, once again with the innocent face.

"Nothing. Why?" She replied. He studied her face again. The look was still there.

"You look sad." Hasame blinked, then smiled softly.

"Yeah sorry. I was just thinking...back, I guess. I kinda get a bit nostalgic whenever I re-read my old entries. I remember where I was writing them, I remember what school I was at...Which was that hell hole, and I remember what I was feeling at that time. Not to mention who was around me at the time either." She explained, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. "I didn't like that school very much..."

Gaara picked up the folder from the ground and filed through it, spotting one that pricked his interest, June 2nd, 2006.

"So...You remember the time you had to wear a skirt?" Gaara asked, reading the entry. Hasame froze and looked his way. Her eyes were slitted in anger.

"How could I forget..." She snarled and bared her teeth at the paper as if it had insulted her. Gaara rubbed his chin and said,

"You know, since then, it would be interesting to see you in a skirt _now_, you know..." Something was tossed at his head, and it landed in his lap. It was a balled up sock. He frowned, but grinned on the inside. At least she was a bit more animated than before.

"You will _never_ see me in another skirt for as long as I live. Even on my wedding day, I will be either wearing a dress with pants underneath, or plain pants." She looked like she ment it. Gaara just rolled his eyes and put away the entry. Hasame stretched her legs out, reaching with her arms up to the ceiling, groaning as she stretched her cramped muscles then sighed as she released the pressure. Her face then twisted in pain and she opened her mouth to make some sort of noise, but nothing came out. Gaara noticed this and went to ask what was the matter, but she pulled her legs up to her face again and gripped her calves. He could see her nails digging into the skin deeply, afraid that they would draw blood. She was twisting in her seat, like the pain in her legs was so unbearable she had to move.

"Hasame?" He asked, and she finally let out a gasp and buried her face in her knees, trying to relieve the pain in her calves.

"They're-...cramping...aah" She groaned and bit her bottom lip to stop from making any more noise. Gaara watched her squirming under the blanket, not able to see her face. After nearly a minute she was slowing down her writhing and breathing rather heavily. Gaara heard her groan and grip her legs again.

"Goddamnit I hate it when that happens." He heard her mutter into her legs. Gaara stared frightfully at her.

"What the hell was that about?" He demanded, and she looked up at him, her teeth grinding against each other.

"Just...When I stretch my legs sometimes, I think my calves get too cramped and when I stretch them, I do it too much, and they begin to hurt really really badly. I can't move, but if I don't, it hurts even more. Also, I can barely breathe whenever that happens. It happened last night also at like 3 in the morning." Hasame rubbed her calf with her knuckles, "I knew Ocean was asleep, so it killed me to not make any sounds. God, it hurts like a bitch..."

Hasame went to stretch her legs again, but thought differently, and pulled them back up to her chest.

"Well...That was entertaining." Hasame scowled at him.

"If you have ever had it happen to you, then you'll know how much I hate it." She snarled. She was still red in the face from holding her breath. "Painful...Painful...stupid..." She grumbled and her voice trailed off.

Hasame looked around and noticed that it was getting darker. "Wow. How long have we been talking?" She asked, and Gaara saw the dimness of the room. He shrugged his shoulders. "Three hours?" Hasame sighed and looked around. "Don't you have any lights?"

"Not in this room." Hasame pursed her lips and stood up carefully. "Well..." Hasame said, and ran her fingers through her short hair, "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be back roughly 40 minutes." Gaara looked at her.

"40 minutes?" Hasame nodded. Then realized what he was thinking.

"Oh no, I take about 15-20 minute showers, but I have to dry my hair, and amazingly, that takes forever." She explained, and Gaara nodded in comprehension.

30 minutes later

Hasame trotted down the stairs, still dripping wet and her hair flattened against her head. Gaara had just come out of the kitchen to see her jump to the floor off the last step. "Doesn't take you 40 minutes?" Gaara asked. Hasame looked annoyed.

"My hairdryer decided to be stupid and broke. I don't know how, but it did. It doesn't work." She said flatly and stood there, water running down her face and dripping into her black t-shirt. The rest of her was dry except for her head. Gaara nodded at her hair.

"Why don't you just towel dry it?" Hasame stared at him stupidly.

"I did." Was her answer. Her arms and legs were shiny from the fresh shower, giving her a somewhat plastic look except for her face. It was the only part of her body that looked like it was actual skin. It gave off a dull shine, her skin smooth and glinting form the trickle of water running down between her eyes and down her cheeks and onto her neck. She looked uncomfortable.

"Hate being wet when I'm clothed." She muttered, and ran back to the sitting room, returning with the blanket. Gaara didn't care that it got wet. It would dry before he went to bed anyway. When she walked, it looked like she was gliding because the blanket was covering her feet. Moving into the kitchen, she looked around and reached into the fridge, shivering slightly. The cold air rushed over her wet skin, causing the hairs on her arms to stand up. Pulling out the carton of milk, she poured herself a glass and quickly replaced the carton back.

They were quiet as Hasame drank her milk, sitting on the countertop.


	120. June 8th 2007

June 8th

He knocked on her door three times, before hearing the voice, permitting him entrance. Sliding the door open, he wasn't surprised to see the room exactly as it had been ever since she had been with them. Hasame was wearing her usual uniform, consisting of pants this time and a pullover sweater that looked three sizes too large for her. She was putting her school books into her back pack and gathering her pencils and such.

"Anything new happening today?" Gaara asked, leaning on the door frame, folding his arms over his chest. Hasame shook her head, dragging the heavy bag over to her bed and swung it around so it landed on her bed.

"Nope. Not that I know of." She answered, folding the flap over the opening and frowned when it didn't reach the buckles. "Office today?" She asked, now opening the bag and shoving everything into it so the flap would go over it properly.

"Yes." He watched Hasame struggle with the bag, and when she finally buckled them, she gave a short "Ha!" Of triumph. Grabbing the strap, she pulled it off the bed. An audible rip echoed through the room. They looked at each other. Hasame quickly dropped the bag and inspected it.

"AAAH NO!" She cried. Apparently, there was a huge rip on the side of the bag, the books tilting ominously towards the open tear. Glancing at the clock in her room, she moaned. "I don't have _time_ for this! I can't carry my stuff!" She began hopelessly squeezing the rip shut, attempting to tie the frayed strands together. Hasame started snarling quietly and let go of the strands, landing on her rear and sitting cross-legged, glaring fiercely at the bag. She sat there for a good two minutes.

"I'm probably going to lose all my stuff before I even get to the bus." She grumbled and Gaara nodded.

"Well, you won't reach any bus if you don't leave now." Hasame looked at the clock. She growled like an animal and picked up her bag, leaning back slightly before gaining balance.

"Alright alright, see you tonight." She waved and exited her room.


	121. June 10th

June 10th

"Okay, okay, I lied!" Hasame pushed aside the door to their usual sitting room, clothed in her loose black yukata and bare feet. "I couldn't see you friday night because Aya-sama was over." She explained and looked up to see an empty room. She stood there for 5 seconds before scowling darkly and spinning on her heel, trudging upstairs. Walking over to Gaara's bedroom door, she raised a fist and knocked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"'Me." Hasame replied heavily. The door was opened by the sand and let her in. She was mildly surprised to see him just sitting on his bed, staring out his window to the dark, starless sky. He had turned to her when she knocked and greeted her like he always did. A relatively blank face.

"Sorry I couldn't see you on friday, Aya-sama came over." Hasame explained a second time. He nodded.

"Alright." His eyes strayed to her one hand. Or technically, absence of her right hand. He pointed. "Why are you hiding your hand?" Hasame gave him a confused look, before blinking and saying,

"Ooooh, it's kinda...injured." Gaara raised invisible eyebrows.

"You've injured...your drawing hand...And how did you manage to do that?" Hasame sighed and glanced at the empty space on his bed. He nodded and she sat on it, crossing her legs beneath the yukata.

"Well, you know how on Anime North, I was telling you on how I ran into a pole?" Gaara frowned.

"Wasn't it..._almost_ ran into a pole?" Hasame raised her eyes, nodding a few times.

"Yeah, well to put it more accurately, my _hand_ hit the pole. Anyway, I didn't think I had hit it that hard. So, about a week later, my hand still had this huge bruise on it." Gaara attempted to look at her hand concealed beneath the folds of the yukata, but Hasame shifted her hand. "I thought I had just hit it really hard. Now, about 3 weeks from Anime North, my hand gets this stinging, then burning sensation right in the middle of the back of my hand whenever I angle it a certain way. You know how you point at things," She demonstrated with her left hand, pointing at him, "Or when you slid your hand through a sleeve?" She again mimicked the action of slipping clothing over her hand.

"I told my mother, and just as I was telling her, I was rubbing it when I felt this large bump under my skin. I couldn't feel the small bones or veins under my skin like I usually can. It was kinda hard and triggered that burning feeling whenever I pressed it hard enough. Mum thinks that I might have broken or fractured one of the bones in my hand..." Hasame looked embarassed and scratched her cheek. Gaara didn't change expressions for a few seconds, then his hand shot out, reached into the sleeve of her yukata and pulled out her arm by her wrist. Hasame gasped and attempted to tug her hand away, but his grip was like iron. Gaara stared at the hand, glaring angrily at it. It had a large, ugly bruise on the back of her hand, and when he held it up to eye level, he saw that it was swelling rather badly. He passed his hand over the bruise and when he pressed down on it, Hasame gave a tiny squeal and winced, tugging harder.

"Don't do that, you idiot!" She snapped, but he payed no attention. When he had pressed down, he didn't feel the bone where it was supposed to be. It felt soft, like there was nothing there. Flipping over the hand, he looked at her palm. It looked no different. Turning it back over, Hasame hissed,

"What are you, a doctor all of a sudden?" Gaara's glare darkened at her, and she closed her mouth, but she returned the scowl.

"You've probably just fractured it. I doubt you broke it." Hasame looked slightly relieved.

"Good. Therefore it will heal faster." She sighed and tugged at her hand. "Will you let go already? You've already done your inspection."

"Hold on a minute, will you?" Gaara hissed at her, and rubbed the bruise again. Hasame jumped and winced again.

"Why do you keep on doing that?! It hurts!" She barked and Gaara shut her up with a death glare.

"It doesn't feel smooth underneath, like it should be. It feels rippled." He said, and Hasame regarded him with a perplexed look. He let go of her hand and she looked at it. Pressing her hand on it (and wincing some more) she to felt the ridges underneath. She shivered.

"Creepy. I was just at the doctor's last week, I should have asked about it then."

"Did it bother you last week?" Gaara demanded, and Hasame looked sheepishly at him.

"Not really. Just...a little. But I didn't think it was anything important. But what can they do about a fractured bone in a hand? Putting a cast or something like that on it won't do any good, will it?" She exclaimed and put her hands back in her yukata. Now it was just becoming a habit to do so. She raised her left hand and passed it through her crimson spikes.

"God. I can't believe that school is over in a few weeks. Two I believe." She muttered, and Gaara's ears perked.

"So, summer will be coming soon then?" Hasame nodded, looking above his hand on the wall, dragging her fingers through her hair. "You'll have alot of free time on your hands then, won't you?"

"Yeah. I plan on keeping myself busy so I won't do anything stupid." She grinned at him. "Last summer, when I had gone for the time being, I had started just walking around town and sometimes cut through peoples backyard and such just to go...Anywhere. I got in a lot of trouble." She snickered and sighed.

"But you can just visit more, right?" Gaara asked, doing his very best to conceal any hope that might have risen in his voice. Hasame shrugged.

"Probably. Mum wants me to have something to do so I don't spend my whole summer on the computer, and my dad wants me to get a job." She sighed frustratedly. "Ever since I quit Tim Horton's, he's been pestering me for me to get another job. I'm fourteen for god's sake. Well, going on fifteen..." Gaara looked at her.

"You're fourteen?" Hasame stared, then nodded slowly.

"Course I am. How old did you _think_ I was?" Gaara didn't answer, then said,

"Fifteen. My age." Hasame gawked at him, and sneered.

"Hell no. Your birthday's in January, remember? (which I forgot to celebrate, I'm sorry!!) I'm all the way in July. Next month." She replied, almost dejectedly. Gaara turned his head a fraction of an angle to the side.

"Why so glum about that?" He asked, "Don't you want to be fifteen?" Hasame looked uncertain, but nodded all the same.

"Yeeaaah...But I just don't want to celebrate it. Everyone keeps on asking when my birthday is, and I don't want to tell them. And then they continuously pester me about it till I just give up and tell them. I just hope that they'll forget the date." Gaara gave the smallest of head shakes.

"I can't believe you..." He said under his breath. Hasame looked at him.

"Hm?" Gaara waved his hand. "Nothing, nothing." She looked away. She snorted through her nose and twisted around so she could face the window.

"Nice view." Gaara said nothing. There wasn't anything to say. Hasame sighed.

"I want snooooow damnit..hm." She muttered and hunched over, putting her head on her feet. "It's so hooot in here."

"Then go get changed into something cooler." Gaara said simply, leaning back on his propped up pillows and folding his arms over his chest. He himself was wearing a plain grey tshirt and black shorts.

"Caaaan't. My shorts are at my dad's house and this is the coolest thing I have." She pulled at her yukata and her hand hung limpy on the bed.

"Gawd...I'm just gunna..." Hasame mumbled incoherently and sat up straight, swaying slightly. "Tired..."

Gaara payed her no heed, but glanced to his wardrobe blankly. Suddenly, there was a weight on his lap. Startled, he nearly lept off his bed and attacked whatever it was, but saw Hasame's head on his lap, eyes closed. Gaara stared at her frightfully for a full minute. She was breathing lightly, and though she claimed to be uncomfortably hot, her cheek against his leg was cool.

"Vampire, I swear." He muttered.


	122. June 11th

June 12th

(after midnight)

Gaara woke up suddenly. He blinked a few times, even though his vision was clear in the dark. Looking sideways at his clock, he saw it read 12:34am. Frowning, he wondered why he had fallen asleep. He laid in bed for a few minutes, then realizing he could not go back to sleep, the Kazekage got up and slipped on a black t-shirt before exiting the bedroom. Walking lightly down the stairs, he saw something pass between the doorframe into the other room. He froze. Burgular? No. This person wasn't bothering to be sneaky. Assassin? Even if his father was long and dead, and the Shukaku was out of him for a long time now, possibly there would still be assassins hired to kill him after his father's death. He could hear the soft patter of feet. Gaara decided on assassin. Peering around the corner, he spied on the intruder. It was so dark, he could only just see the outline of the person. Short, and barely wearing anything. They were however looking around the rooms, as if looking for something. There was a soft hissing sound of sand slithering across the wooden floors. The person froze, and faster than Gaara would have expected, they had zipped across the room and disappeared in the other one.  
Scowling, Gaara levitated the sand so it would not make so much noise. Side-stepping next to the wall, Gaara peered around the corner.

Whipping around, the figure did a perfect crescent kick and if he hadn't ducked, Gaara's head would have been smashed into the wall. He saw that the wall had caved in slightly. Another kick came flying out of nowhere. Reaching up instictively, he grabbed the ankle and twisted it to the side. A dull pain pulsed at the side of his head, and it was whipped to the side, nearly giving himself whiplash. The ankle was twisted out of his hand and he heard the sound of a fist flying at him. Grabbing it, sand slithered up the person's leg. There was a yell of indignation and Gaara nearly had a heart attack when they shouted,

"OH CRAP! BAD SAND!" And they swatted at it. He stared, still having his hand around the clenched fist. Commanding the sand to flick on a light, the two were temporarily blinded. Gaara blinked furiously, and stared at Hasame, still hitting at the sand with her other open palm.

"Gaara! Get it away!" She snapped, and he released her insantly.

"What the hell were you doing down here?" He hissed, and she glared at him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing! Jesus, I thought there was a burgular here or something! Frigging creeped the hell outta me!" Hasame ran her fingers through her hair.

"Burgular? I thought you were an assassin!" Gaara exclaimed, still rather steemed about the whole thing about assuming something that was wrong. It was not many times he was wrong, and he hated being wrong. "So, why are you down here anyway?" He asked again. Hasame looked at him for a few seconds before sighing.

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep. Woke up and decided to go for a walk."

"Around the house?"

"Basically." Hasame scratched her neck and looked around. "I think we might have woken up Temari and Kankurou." Indeed, there was the thumping of feet running down the stairs. Temari skidded into the kitchen (which were Gaara and Hasame ended up) and spotted the sand piled on the floor.

"What the hell?!" She hissed, scowling at the two teenagers. Hasame giggled and grinned apologetically at her. Gaara did nothing.

"Well, you see..." Hasame pointed at Gaara, "We both mistakened each other for something we weren't."

"Geniuses?" Temari snapped and Hasame flinched.

"Oooh, burned." She muttered. "Listen, we both woke up because we couldn't sleep. In the dark, we thought one was a burgular, and the other was an assassin. So, we ended up fighting." Temari's eyes flickered between the two red heads and sighed, putting a hand over her face.

"If only one of you wasn't a good fighter..." Hasame heard her mumbled and scowled at her.

"Thank you for at least calling me a good fighter." Hasame huffed and crossed her arms. She nodded at the two and walked upstairs stiffly.

3:24am

Gaara fought open his eyes when he heard a strangled gasp somewhere. Finally opening his sky blue eyes, he glanced around and got to his feet instantly. Walking down the hall, he tried to remember where he heard the gasp. Temari and Kankurou's rooms were on the left of his, and Hasame's was next to his on the right. Deciding to head straight for hers first, he listened at the door. There were controlled panting, and coughing. Gaara frowned and opened Hasame's door. He saw with the moonlights' beams, the girl sitting on her bed, back to him, breathing heavily as if she had just run a race.

"Sonuva..." She mumbled under her heavy breath and exhaled deeply. He saw her rub her head furiously with both hands and rest it there. Gaara took a step in and Hasame lurched around, staring at him.

"Oh...It's you." She said. Under the moonlight, Gaara saw her skin was wet with sweat and her tank top and shorts were damp with the sweat. He assumed she must have had a nightmare. It had been a while too.

"What, disappointed?" He muttered and walked to the bed to sit beside her. She snorted and grinned at him from under her red bangs. They really were getting long, he could barely see her right eye. It covered nearly the entire eye. Hasame inhaled with a shudder and breathed through her nostrils.

"I'm okay...I'm okay..." She said. Gaara throught she was talking to himself, but it sounded like she was reassuring herself. Hasame reached under her bed and pulled out a thin black note book. Grabbing a pen from her desk, she scribbled in it. Gaara peered over her shoulder, but she had finished before he could see. Tossing the book on the desk, Gaara saw the cover. Death Note.

"I thought you couldn't use that anymore." He asked, but Hasame shook her head.

"No, but it's not like anyone knows I even write in it now. I've kept it a secret, and I've never mentioned it. So, hell, I don't care. I've already filled in ten pages, double sided." She explained, head down between her knees. Gaara looked at her concerned.

"You alright?" He asked finally and she nodded, giving him a thumbs up with her left hand.

"Yeah, just a little...light-headed." She said breathlessly. She sat back up and gave a soft chuckle. "Been a while since I've had a dream like that." Hasame flapped her hand at her face, cooling herself. She sighed and glanced at Gaara. Giving him an assuring smile, she said,

"I'm alright now. You look tired, you should go back to bed." Gaara didn't know how to react, but only nodded.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." He bade her goodnight and left.


	123. June 12th 2007

June 12th, 2007

Hasame blew her bangs out of her eye and scowled at the pen between her index finger and her thumb. She shook it vigorously, and put it to the blank paper. No ink. Scribbling in the corner of the page, she steemed when she saw the absence of black ink. Licking it, the girl attmpted to write again. Still no thing.

"ARRGH! Why do pens never work for me?!" She shouted and Gaara nearly fell off the bed. He had been listening to her ipod once again (she had added a new song) when the small teenager burst out. Gaara stared at her as she threw the pen on the desk top and planted her chin on top of her folded arms on the desk. Her bottom lip stuck out as she glared at the pen.

"Use a pencil then." He said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. In fact, it was.

"I don't like writing with pencils. I prefer pens. They look neater." She mumbled. Glaring at the pen, she tossed it into the garbage. Sighing, she pushed back her chair and stood up. It was nearly 10pm, and she was still in her uniform. Shorts and a long sleeved dark blue polo shirt.

"What are you writing anyway?" Gaara craned his neck to see onto the desk. Hasame slapped a hand over it and snapped the book shut.

"Something." She grumbled and slipped the thin book into a drawer, locked it and put the key in her pocket. He frowned and stared at the locked drawer. He swore that it looked like the Death Note. "Death note?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, it is the death note notebook, but I wrote something that I don't want anyone to see." She sighed and flopped on the bed. Stretching out her legs behind Gaara, who was sitting on the edge, Hasame stared at the ceiling.

"It's times like these that I wish I had powers or something." She muttered. Gaara looked over his shoulder, regarding her with a perplexed expression. She saw his face out of the corner of her eye and explained,

"I have exams to study for, I have a culminating task in geography that;s due friday, and I dont think i'm going to have it finished in time. I wish I could have powers to either freeze time or just fast forward through time. So basically able to control time." Gaara still gave her the odd stare. She frowned at him. "What? Don't you ever with you could have powers?" Gaara then gave her a blank expression.

"Think about that, Hasame." She did, and growled.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. You and your oh so trusty sand...Damn, I wanna control sand too...that'd be so cool..."

"How would that help you in your exams?" Hasame thought.

"I could kill exams." She replied lamely and returned to staring at the ceiling.

yes, this is another short one. If any of ya have a problemo with dat...then..go soak yer heads. Mwahaha. Okay, im joking. No really. get a bucket of nice, ice cold water, and dump it on your head. Cuz its as hot as hell right now in my room and jeez, a bucket of ice cold water just sounds damn good right now...day...night dreams


	124. June 18th 2007

June 18th

Hasame stumbled into the sitting room, having pushing open the door with some difficulty. Gaara was sitting in the chair, fist on his cheek and glaring at her. She panted and looked at him apologetically.

"You have 20 seconds." He ground out. Hasame drew in breath and said,

"Okay, I had to finish my project that I was late for and my dad made me stay home on friday so I could finish it which I only finished yesterday so now I have to hand it in but I got really bad on my last quiz and my dad is pissed same with my mom and now I have to do whatever my dad says until school is out and he won't let me draw or read or write or type or go on the computer until school is out and the reason im visiting now is because I have about 20 minutes until I have to get ready for school hence why I'm in my school uniform!" Hasame exhaled and inhaled deeply for a few moments, Gaara looking indifferent. The corner of his lips twitched, and he said,

"Your voice goes higher and higher when you get stressed, you realize that?" Hasame stopped panting and glared fiecely at him.

"That's beside the point." She mumbled and leaned on the door frame. "I really wanted to visit before school was out, which is next monday. Besides, I have my exams Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Monday." Explained the red head and scratched her knee. Gaara glanced at it. "Mosquitos." Hasame snarled. She suddenly changed the timber of her voice with a low growling sound and said,

"Oh Hasame, you never go outside. Come outside for once! I won't allow you to become a hermit and be all pastey!' Iiiii hate my father." She returned to her normal tone and slouched against the frame. "Because of him, I have bug bites from going outside and my left shoulder is sunburned." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I've heard there's such an invention that prevents most sunburns, namely...Sunscreen?" Hasame made a grotesque face.

"I hate sunscreen. It's slimy and it smells funny, and it's just...bleah." She shuddered to emphasize her hate for the product. "Gah. Summer. My least and favourite time of year." Gaara raised non-existant eyebrows.

"'Least and favourite'?" Hasame nodded.

"Yeah. Least, because of sunscreen, sunburns, bugs, anything to do with sun etc, etc. And Favourite because school is out, no homework, I can stay inside all I want (at my mothers), hang out with friends all summer, and apparently, we have an exchange student coming to our house the 1st of July!" She beamed, her teeth glinting. Gaara tilted his head to the left slightly.

"An exchange student?" Hasame nodded.

"Yeah. She's from Nicaragua. Aaaand, I thought it'd be really cool if I could meet someone from another country. She speaks spanish, and very little english, so I'm not too sure how we'll communicate. But I'm going to my mother's for four days while she's here, so yeah. Oh well." Hasame's eyes strayed to the clock, and she gaped.

"Aaah crap, I have to go!" She jumped and gave Gaara a curt wave before running out of the room. "I probably won't visit until exams are done, forgive me!" She yelled down the hall.

9:59pm

"Fortunately!" There was a joyous cry from the hallway and Gaara looked at the door, knowing what would come next. Hasame sauntered into the room, looking quite happy with herself, "I am at my mother's house, and CAN visit!" She was wearing black bicycle shorts, a large white button down shirt and a black tank top underneath. Flopping onto the chair, she beamed at Gaara, looking the same as always. "And I don't have to go to school on Thursday because I have no exams! That means..." She grinned at him. Gaara didn't get it. He shrugged, shaking his head slightly.

"Which means...what?" He said after a long pause. Hasame scowled slightly. Heaving a sigh, she said,

"Which meaaaans I can be with you alll day! I don't think I've ever had an entire day with you!" Hasame said cheerfully. Gaara looked at her oddly. It was always unnerving whenever she was extremely happy. But he saw that she was also extemely excited about the fact of spending the day with him during a school week. He couldn't help but feel rather glad also. When Hasame was happy, it was almost infectious.

"It's gotta be reaaally fun. I have no idea what we should do though. What should we do!?" She truly looked distressed at that point, and Gaara coughed for a few moments.

"S-sorry. Go on." He said, clearing his throat. Hasame blinked and looked at him suspiciously before changing back to the subject of thursday.

"Um...Well, before we even start, should we stay inside, or outside?" She asked, and Gaara thought.

"Depends..."

"On what?"

"The weather." Hasame tilted her head, frowning in confusion.

"'The weather?' What does the weather...ooooooh." She mumbled. "If it's hot and scalding, we stay inside. If it's cloudy or something, with wind, we can go outside?" Gaara basically had the same idea, but nodded all the same. Hasame clasped her hands together,

"Oooh I hope it's cloudy and dreary! Those are my favourite kinds of days!" She prayed and sighed heavily, falling back into the chair. Once she was motionless (or as motionless as a living human can be), Gaara noticed she looked a little flushed.

"Hasame, you look kind of red. Is it sun?" He asked, and Hasame looked at him.

"No. It's just that I've been studying really really hard for the past three days without breaks, and I just have a head ache and I feel kind of hot. The weather isn't helping much either." She explained and Gaara nodded, his concerns reassured.

_"We're all living in Amerika, Amerika, it's wonderbaaar_

_We're all living in Amerika, Amerika, Amerika!_

_We're all living in Amerika, coca-cola, sometimes war_

_We're all living in Amerika, Amerika, Amerika!"_

Gaara shot her a look to see her muttering the lyrics under her breath, bouncing her knee up and down slightly. Hasame could feel his gaze on her and she turned to look at him. Glancing left to right, she met his eyes and said,

"What?" It was in an accusing tone. Gaara shook his head.

"Nothing. It's been a while since I've heard you sing anything." Hasame pursed her lips, then chuckled.

"Yeah. You're right. I haven't really been feeling like singing."

"Or drawing."

"Or writing...stories..." Hasame looked at him from the corner of her eye, putting her knuckles to her lips. They were silent for a while, but Hasame flicked her wrist.

"Doesn't matter. I'll get back in the mood once summer comes around, I'm sure." She said reasssuringly. It was quiet again for a few moments, and Hasame bounced her foot relentlessly on the floor.

"I wanna do something...For reasons unbeknownst to me..." She muttered under her breath and got up. "Hey, do we have a stereo anywhere?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to Gaara. He shook his head. Sighing, Hasame thought for a minute, then dashed out of the room in a blur of red and white.

Gaara was left in the room for a while, before Hasame grudgingly walked back in and sat in the chair.

"I left my iPod at my father's." She grumbled. The only sounds in the room was that of the clock ticking on the wall. Gaara glanced over at Hasame, to notice she had curled up in the chair like a cat. peering over her red hair, he noticed her eye were shut.

'She'll sleep anywhere, won't she?' He thought.


	125. June 19th 2007

June 19th

Hasame came waltzing into the sitting room, flashing Gaara her now infectious smile. Gaara have a half hearted, crooked grin and returned to his paper work. He kept on glancing at her. The red haired girl was dancing in the middle of the room, spreading her arms out and swinging her legs around. Gaara stared perplexed at her, but she never payed attention. It was then he noticed the headphones in her ears, and in her left hand was her iPod. But out of all the songs he had seen on there, what song made her want to dance? Actually, when did she _ever _dance?

"Uh...Hasame..." He said, but she didn't hear him. Glaring at her, he grabbed a balled up paper he had lying on the floor and chucked it at her head. It bounced off of her forhead and she opened her eyes, blinking and looked at him. Taking a headphone out, Hasame asked,

"What?" Gaara stared at her, until she realized what she was doing. Giving a wide grin, she sat down in the chair next to him.

"I've just finished my art task, I'm confident about my exams, and I am listening to an old song that I completely forgot about. And I'm happy." She said, smiling brightly. Gaara blinked. Good lord, when was the last time I have seen her this cheerful? He thought, then realized there was never a day that she was. It wasn't the hyper kind of happy, or the weird, creepy happy she usually sported. It was a sincere, true happy. Odd, Gaara wondered, and eyed her suspiciously. Her grin faltered.

"What?" Gaara pursed his lips, then said,

"Why are you so happy. You must have done something...What?" He stood up, about to go inspect the house when Hasame stuck out a foot and sent him sprawling on the floor. Blinking, he lifted himself up and glared at her. Resting her chin on the heel of her palm, she smiled at him. Staring, Gaara sighed and got up.

"Alright. I give. But honestly, why are this...cheerful...It's unlike you...You have exams tomorrow, Friday and Monday. NO ONE is happy about exams." Gaara protested, patting his Kazekage robes, removing any dirt that had gotten on it from falling to the floor. Hasame shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I'm...Just...Happy. Influenced by music, I swear." She said, waving her iPod up. Gaara peered at it, then sat back down in his chair.

"What song is it?" He asked, resuming his work. Hasame jumped up and ran out of the room. Gaara didn't bother paying her any attention. Coming back in the room after a few minutes, she carried her mini speakers and plugged in her iPod.

_We are the cartoon heroes_

_We are the ones who're gonna last forever_

_We came out of a crazy minds_

_And walked out from a piece of paper_

_Here comes Spiderman, Arachnaphobian_

_Welcome to their toon time party _

_Here comes Superman, from never neverland_

_Welcome to their toon time party  
_

Gaara gave the speakers a glance then back to his paper. He didn't see the big deal, it was just another song to him.

"I haven't heard this song since I was easily 8 or 9. I lost my cd and I was so sad. But after all this time, I came across it while playing Dance Dance Revolution, and even though I liked that version, I just wanted to hear the one I had listened to when I was little." Hasame explained, nodding her head to the music. The song replayed again, and Hasame started to sing along. Hard of habit, Gaara thought, not bothering to stop her. Putting together the fact that she hadn't listened to the song in many years, and that she had nearly forgotten the song existed until recently, and also that she knew over 100 songs' lyrics by heart, the fact that she still knew the words was amazing.

_We are what we're supposed to be_

_Illusions of your fantasy_

_all dots and lines that speak and say_

_What we do is what you wish to do_

_We are the colour symphony_

_We do the things you wanna see_

_Frame by frame, to the extreme_

_Our friends are so unreasonable_

_They do the unpredictable_

_All dots and lines that speak and say_

_What we do is what you wish to do_

_It's all an orchestra of strings_

_Doing unbelievable things_

_Frame by frame, to the extreme_

_One by one we're making it fun_

_We are the cartoon heroes_

_We are the ones who're gonna last forever_

_We came out of a crazy minds_

_And walked out from a piece of paper_

_Here comes Spiderman, Arachnaphobian_

_Welcome to their toon time party_

_Here comes Superman, from never never land_

_Welcome to their toon time party_

_We learn to run the speed of light_

_And to fall down from many heights_

_It's true but just remember that_

_What we do is what you just can do_

_Add up a run of craziness_

_A bunch of constant chasing us_

_Frame by frame, to the exteme_

_One by one were making it fun_

_We are the cartoon heroes_

_We are the ones who're gonna last forever_

_We came out of a crazy minds_

_And walked out from a piece of paper_

_Here comes Spiderman, Arachnaphobian_

_Welcome to their toon time party_

_Here comes Superman, from never never land_

_Welcome to their toon time party_

_When things were so mysterious_

_Don't take us all too serious_

_Be original, and remember that_

_what we do is what you just can do_

_We are the cartoon heroes_

_We are the ones who're gonna last forever_

_We came out of a crazy minds_

_And walked out from a piece of paper_

_There's still more to come and everyone will be_

_Welcomed back to our toon (toon) time (time) party_

It was around the second verse that Gaara noticed she had stopped singing. Looking round at her, he sighed and stood up. Taking off the white robe, leaving the dark blue one underneath, he laid the white coat over her body.

"She really oughta sleep in her bed sometime." He mumbled and sat back down to continue his work.


	126. June 20th 2007

June 20th

It was silent all through the house. Hasame was not there. Temari, nor Kankurou. Gaara lay in his bedroom, watching the ceiling fan stir the hot, musty air in an attempt to cool the room. He had been laying there for god knows how many hours, not doing anything. There was no wind outside. Even if he opened up a window, it would serve no purpose except steal the slightly cool air the fan was producing. It was unusual (at that time) for Hasame to not be home. From her behaviour yesterday, he had assumed that she would have returned today. Disappointment lay heavily on his shoulders.

Gaara heaved a sigh. The thick, humid air weighed down on him, clinging to his clothes and skin, matting his touseled hair to his skull. Normally, he would have enjoyed being alone. No people giving him frightened glanced, whispering and avoiding him at all costs. But that was in the past. Now it was different. A different annoyance however. Girls, giggling and flirting, everywhere.He never knew how many females there were in Suna.

Despite the hot air, he shivered at the thought.

Sighing again, he rolled on his side to face the bedroom door.

He loved the solitude, but why did he feel so lonely?

Someone knocked at his door. Gaara stared at it. No one was supposed to be home. If they had entered, he would have heard it, the house being so noiseless. He stood up slowly and took three steps, sliding open the door. Hasame stood there, grinning and holding a plastic bag in her left hand.

"Hey. I was down at the market and I bought some pocky!" She said, waving the bag slightly. Indeed, the bag was stuffed with small, red rectangluar boxes that had POCKY written in fat, bubbled kenji. Gaara blinked at it, then let her in. Closing the door, and with her back to him, Gaara felt his lips twitch in a smile he barely contained.

"So, both the dogs start licking the living daylights out of me. I love them, but yeesh," Hasame was recounting her day about what happened after the exams, sticking a pocky between her lips, "They pratically licked my face off. When I got home, my own dog mauled me because I smelt like other dogs." Gaara nodded, biting off the tip of his pocky stick.

"How did your exam go?" He asked. He remembered she saying that it was on geography, her worst subject. Hasame thought, and smiled, biting the stick.

"I think I did well. I mean, I answered all my questions for once. Before, on tests and stuff, I would always not understand it, and I would leave many questions unanswered. But, I understood everything in that exam, and if I didn't, I went back to it later. I answered every single one of those questions. I felt so proud of myself, knowing I put every bit of knowledge I had squeezed in on the past week." She said, licking off the chocolate coated on the stick.

"Nice." Gaara muttered, taking another pocky stick from the bag. "What are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Hasame looked up, she herself scavaging for another pocky.

"Don't you remember? I'm spending the day with you!" She exclaimed, shocked that he had forgotten. Gaara sighed. Raising the pocky, he touched her nose with the tip.

"Listen. You have a day off tomorrow, correct?" Hasame nodded. "You should spend the day with your friends. You deserve it. You don't want them to think that you abandoned them." Hasame looked at him sadly, then have a half-smile.

"Yeah, you're right. But I promise, tomorrow, I'll come and visit for at least two hours. That's how long their exam is before I can go down to the beach." Gaara raised the space where an eyebrow would have been. He removed his pocky from the tip of her nose and bit the end off.

"Beach?" Hasame nodded, shaking the empty pocky package, and digging around in the plastic shopping bag for another box.

"Yup. Tomorrow, they said that they were planning to go to the beach. I wasn't too enthusiastic about it, but they threatened to come to my house and drag me over there if I didn't come. So I will." Ripping open the easy-tear tab on the red box, she pulled out one of the two aluminum packages that contained the pocky sticks. As she opened up another package, she continued, "I don't plan on swimming however. Water is way too cold, even for me. I'm just going to sit under my umbrella." Gaara stared at her as she picked two pocky sticks and stuck them between her teeth.

"You won't swim. Even if the others will?"

"Yeah. Thats basically it. But knowing them, they might either do one of two possibilities. One, drag me into the lake to swim, or dump water on me. So, I'll be wearing my swimsuit underneath my t-shirt."

"Smart girl." Gaara mumbled and reached for another pocky. Hasame stuck her tongue out at him teasingly and put a pocky between her lips. She snorted suddenly. Gaara looked at her oddly.

"Something Aya told me when we were talking with everyone a few weeks ago. They enjoy making jokes on how I dress, saying that I never show any skin." Gaara suddenly glared at her darkly. She glanced up, and grinned cheekily.

"At school, idiot. And outside of school. They commented on how they never see any more skin that a t-shirt on me. So, they were saying 'You put on some shorts for once! Let us see you have legs and not just bones!'. I ended up kicking them just to show how much 'bone' I have." She rolled her eyes, crunching on the pocky. Glancing at the small pile of Pocky boxes, she groaned.

"It's late, I shouldn't be eating all this. I'll be up the entire night." Gaara shrugged.

"And?" Gaara said nonchalantly. Hasame's nose twitched, and she shrugged.

"Yeah.Guess so. Oh! Apparently, theres's another Anime North Con in August! August 17th!" Hasame perked up, her face brightening instantaneously. Gaara stared at her.

"Another one? Didn't they just have one in May?"

"Yeah, but I guess it's popular enough to have more than once a year."

"But if it's a big con, then they would have planned it out a bit more spaceously, no?" Hasame stopped reaching for another pocky, and a thougthful look passed over her face.

"Or maybe its...August 17th, 2008. If it is, then that makes sense. Plus," She laughed, "It's not like I would be allowed to go to three cons in on year!" Gaara eyed her warily.

"Three cons?"

"Yeah. The anime north one last month, there's this Northern Anime Festival one next month and if I was correct, then the one in August, Anime North." Gaara felt his head spin just thinking about all these conventions Hasame would go to.

"Aaand I'm guessing going to these cons is going to become somewhat of a tradition for you, right?"

"Basically." Hasame mumbled and licked off the chocolate of the pocky. Gaara mouthed the word 'yeesh' before crunching his own pocky. Hasame grinned and giggled through her lips.

"Mmm, you know how I was telling you about my kidnappers, Sasori and Deidara?" Gaara nodded, "Well, the Sasori, Also known as Sirk, was influenced by me to do some Karate. And we are going to start this tradition, when she begins her Karate that each year we go to a con, we spar. We do this to see who has improved the most during the one year time space. We were talking about that, and we figured it would serve as very amusing for the audience that would MOST LIKELY gather around when we do that." Hasame chuckled and rubbed her neck.

"Aah, I really should be going to bed...If I can...I gotta be alert tomorrow." She said, finishing off her last pocky stick and shoving everything else back in the bag. Picking it up, she reached the bedroom door.

"Hey, sorry I was gone so long. I meant to come straight home, but Nicole can be distracting." Hasame joked and waved goodbye.


	127. June 21st

June 21st

"See!? I told you I'd be visiting in the morning!" Hasame chirped and jumped onto the back of Gaara's chair.

"You never said you'd be hyper." He grumbled and turned to look at her. She wore a large white t-shirt and bicycle shorts. Pretty plain. "Oh right, you're going to the beach today."

"In two hours though." Hasame corrected, and climbed off to sit in the other chair. "Thing is," She heaved a sigh and crossed one leg over the other, "I don't have much to say today." She glanced up at the ceiling, frowning, "I just hope my dad decided that I need to do something for him or something along those lines. I just wanna stay here. He's always saying 'Oh, can you go take out the garbage?' or 'We have to clean up downstairs' or 'You need to clean up your room(which I already cleaned just yesterday and it looks fine)'." She huffed. Gaara nodded uninterestedly. It was quiet for a while.

"Uuwaaah! Why don't I have anything to talk about?!" Hasame cried, throwing her arms up in the air and falling back on her chair, arms flopped over her face.

"I'm fine with just the silence." Gaara said monotonely, and Hasame blinked, looking at him under her right arm.

"Oh, well, okay." She mumbled, and looked through the gap between her arms to stare at the ceiling fan. It was rotating slowly, even though it was rather cool in the room. Curling her toes, she shivered. It was cold, and her hands and feet were getting cold again. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she slid her feet under herself, sitting in the seiza position. During karate, she had to sit like this for five minutes straight every tuesday and thursday, so she was used to it now.

An hour and a half passed, neither talking. This was the longest they had been quiet besides sleeping. Hasame had closed her eyes, feeling the almost nonexistant breeze of the fan.

9:21 pm

Hasame burst through the doors, not only dripping wet (from her hair), but not wearing the clothes she had left in. Gaara stared at her in shock, looking at her drenched appearence. There was a short silence.

"You're dripping on my floor..." Gaara said, looking at the puddles forming on the hardwood floor. Hasame looked down, gave an apologetic smile, and stood there, not wanting to sit on the chair. Gaara put his cheek in his hand, watching her, waiting for an explanation. Hasame heaved a sigh.

"Alright. We went to the beach. I didn't want to go in the water, hence I left my bathing suit at home. Amber, Aya and Natalie all three dragged me into the water." Gaara raised non-existant eyebrows. "I was struggling, and already up to my ribs in the lake, when they let go the moment I tugged back. I fell in the water fully clothed. I didn't have a change of clothes, so, I had to wear this. It's Natsi's." Hasame tugged at the sleeve of the short kimono, made of red silk with a fascinating pattern on it. It was a garden with a traditional japanese woman with pale skin, red lips and black hair held up in an intriguing hairstyle with her back facing them. It reached just a few inches above her knees.

Gaara's invisible eyebrows shot up even more.

"That is a very short kimono, you realize that." Hasame sighed wearily.

"Yes, well, it is past her knees on her. She's shorter than me." Gaara nodded slightly, still staring at the kimono.

"You...If you got yourself wet, then...What are you wearing underneath?" Hasame's cheeks turned pink slightly, and studdered,

"That's the thing, I didn't bring a change of clothes, and yeah..." She scratched her cheeks, no longer looking at him. "It's hard to keep your dignity walking out in the open with such an ensemble." She muttered, running her fingers through her wet hair. It hung limply from her hair, swaying whenever she would turn her head. It certainly was getting longer. If he had any, Gaara's eyebrows would have disappeared behind his red bangs. "That's another reason why I'm not sitting down..." Hasame mumbled, looking at the wall embarassed. "That's why I have to be careful when I move so it won't slip or something like tha-"

"Hey Gaara, I've got a whole buncha new- AH!" Kankurou ran into Hasame, sending both of them flying forward.

"ACK! KANKUROU YOU IDIOT!" Hasame yelled, and punched him in the face when he landed horizontally on her stomach.

"Oooww, what the hell?" Kankurou moaned, and rubbed his nose that she had hit squarely, feeling his nose begin to bleed from the impact. Holding it with his hand, a few drops dripping between his fingers, Kankurou got to his knees, allowing Hasame to get up. Blinking away the salty tears that had sprung when she punched him, he stared at her. Hasame scowled and looked down. She shrieked and closed the kimono that had begun to slip and reveal the left side of her body. Snarling, she shot Kankurou a most murderous glare that rivaled Gaara's.

"I-i-i sw-swear, I d-didn't mean to!" Kankurou feebly protested, hurriedly attempting to stop the blood now flowing a bit more heavily than before from his nose. Hasame clocked him in the face, sending him reeling backwards. Her fist had blood splattered on it, and she wiped it on Kankurou's pants. Getting to her feet, she turned her darkened glare to Gaara. He was looking at Kankurou on the floor, unmoving.

"Wow. He's out cold." He muttered, and looked up at Hasame.

"Good. I hope you didn't see anything." She growled, cracking her knuckles behind her arms that she had crossed over her torso. Gaara was silent for a few seconds, then sighed.

"Well, I can't lie. Yes, I did." He said, and Hasame's stare grew even more dark, if that was possible. Hissing through her teeth, she glanced down at Kankurou, bleeding on the floor, drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth. "Should I leave him there?" She asked. Gaara didn't answer. Hasame heaved a sigh, and grabbed Kankurou by his foot, dragging him out of the sitting room.

'I wonder what Kankurou was going to say before he ran into Hasame.' Gaara thought, watching the clock tick on the wall.


	128. June 24th 2007

June 24th

2:34am

She had had a very exuberant day. A day at a friends house, containing chasing the dog inside the house, having to handle three hyper 10 year old girls, a water fight, not having a change of clothes, and a few squabbling fights with her two guy friends. She collapsed on her bed, not bothering to even turn on the light to get changed.

Hasame felt herself slowly waking up. She didn't open her eyes at first, and she could feel it in her bones that it still was dark. Still night time. Why she was waking up this early, she didn't know, nor cared. Slowly cracking open her eyes, she stared at the ceiling and sighed. Something made an indignant snort. Hasame widened her eyes. She saw something on her stomach and lifted her head off the pillow to get a better look.

There, in a ball, was pale orange fur, lightened by age. It's tail lay curled near the animal's paws, having it's eyes shut. It's long white whispers sprouting from it's cheeks and brow twitched when she looked up. The cat opened his eyes, looking up and staring at Hasame blankly. It yawned, his pink tongue stretching out then retracting back into his mouth. Hasame almost stopped breathing. This cat was unmistakably...

"Oliver?" She mumbled, her voice hoarse from not using it during the time she slept. Oliver's nose twitched, and he sneezed. Hasame could barely feel his weight. In fact, no weight pressed down on her abdomen. But she knew that he was a light cat, so thin he was. "Oliver?" She repeated, and he got to his paws, stretching, arching his back and walked towards her, putting his nose to her lips, nudging them, wanting to be petted. Hasame's voice was caught in her throat, but she was too overwhelmed to even speak. Oliver had been her best friend through all her life, especially during the tough years of grade 7 and 8. He was always a listening ear, even if he never showed it. Whenever she was distressed and angry, he would push open the door to her bedroom and pounce on her bed, curling up in her lap and nudge her lips, ordering for her to pet him. Reaching out with her hand, she went to stroke Oliver's head, to feel the soft furry skin of his ears between her fingers. Her hand appeared on the other side of Oliver. She blinked. Oliver mewed and nudged her again. She couldn't feel his warm nose on her lips. She reached up and tried to touch him. Again, her hand passed right through the cat. Feeling a lump in her throat, she sat up quickly, and Oliver gripped with his claws to her skirt, hissing at her. When she stopped moving, he settled in her lap, stretching across her legs. She could hear him purring softly, his long striped tail flicking around contently. Hasame stared, feeling her face flushing and her throat tighening. Oliver looked at her reproachfully, demanding why she wasn't giving him a belly rub with his large greenish gold eyes. Tears filled the teenagers eyes, as she tried over and over again to scratch his soft pale fur, just to feel the coarse yet silky feel of his stomach fur. Oliver snorted and flipped on his front to put his paws on her chest, reaching up and nudged her lips again. Hasame tired one last time to wrap her arms around him, to hug him close to her chest. But when her arms came in contact with him, Oliver choked, and his body twitched, his slitted pupils growing large and filling his irises with black. He then fell limp on her lap.

He faded the moment Hasame sobbed, as she buried her face in her hands, choking and crying. Curling up with her knees to her chest, her body shook from her sobs.

Gaara had passed her room to go downstairs to grab a glass of water, as that night it was exceptionally warm, when he heard the choked sobbing. He froze, and walked back to her door. Opening it, he saw her curled up on her bed, her hands covering her face, crying quietly.

"Hasame?" He demanded, nearly dropping his glass, but put it on her desk when he strided quickly to her bed. Sitting on it, he put a hand on her head. She jerked up, her eyes red and tears still flowing from them, her cheeks flushed and her nose slightly running. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked sharply, holding her head and looking at her in the eyes. Hasame pulled back, hiccupped and sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"N-nothing." She grumbled, wiping her eyes, unable to hold back tears. Gaara growled.

"Liar. What's. Wrong." He said gruffly, and Hasame swallowed audibly, releasing another sob.

"J-just...Hallucination, I think." She answered, biting her lip to stop from crying.

"About what?" Gaara demanded. It was not often she cried. Hasame gripped the knees of her pants, turning her knuckles white.

"Oli-Oliver." She stuttered, trying to hide her tear-streaked face. She turned and suddenly pressed her face into his clothing, her shoulders shuddering. He could barely hear her saying, "It's not fair. It's not fair!" Gaara couldn't think of anything to do. He gently rubbed her back, feeling his shirt become wet with her salty tears. It had been a long time since she mentioned her deceased cat. In fact, she never mentioned him. But at this moment, it worried Gaara that she had a dream, or hallucination of him. He just watched Hasame cry into his clothing, not moving.

9:10pm

Gaara had left her bedroom after about half an hour. She had grown silent after a few minutes, then pulled away, saying it was alright for him to leave. He was reluctant, but left.

Now, that morning, she acted like none of that had happen.

Evening had come, and she was sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner. She had missed out on lunch, and had had another busy day and had missed dinner. It consisted of a meager amount of left over pasta and two sausages. Gaara was in the kitchen, leaning on the counter. He was just there to keep her company. Eating dinner alone and late was rather lonely and depressing. Gaara noticed that even if Hasame was a tomboy, completely the opposite of an overly feminine girl, she ate very neatly. Chewing on her sausage, she glanced at Gaara, noticing his blank stare just above her head. She waved her hand and he blinked, looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked after she had swallowed. He shook his red, spiky head.

"Nothing in particular." Hasame tilted her head, frowning slightly.

"You're oddly spacey today. Kinda unlike you." She said, turning to her plate and speared a pasta noodle, looked at it, then popping it in her mouth. Gaara was about to retaliate, but thought better. He had wanted to say it was unlike her to suddenly begin crying at 2 in the morning, but he didn't want to touch any nerves that might trigger an angry Hasame.

"Anyway, I saw a video on youtube about the Conventioneers." Hasame spoke, taking a swig of water and turning to face Gaara. Gaara looked at her blankly.

"Who?"

"The Conventioneers. It's these two guys that go around to conventions and basically mingle with cosplayers. Such as myself." Hasame explained, shifting her sausage around the plate with her fork. "Apparently, they are banned from going to Anime North. Now, thinking of that, I invited them to come to the one in Oshawa, the Northern Anime Festival. Maybe they won't be banned from that one. So, I asked. I don't expect an answer from him, probably won't even answer. Maybe I can catch him on msn." She added thoughtfully, slipping a piece of sausage past her lips. Gaara just listened. Not knowing who these Conventioneers were, he just ignored that and tried to focus on her speech.

"Well," She sighed, and got up, taking her plate with her. Putting the dish in the sink along with her fork, knife and glass, she washed her hands and dried them on a towel. "I have one more exam on monday, which is religion. If I can live through that, then I will be free for the summer." Hasame quipped, leaning back on the counter on her elbows, tilting her head back so only her neck showed. Gaara hmmed softly and scratched the back of his own neck. Oh yes, now he remembered that tomorrow would be her last day of school.

"Will you be getting out of school early?" Gaara asked, and Hasame nodded, lifting her head slightly then putting it back again. "What will you be doing?"

"Probably going to the library...Oh wait." She said, and snapped her head up. "I lost my card. When I was at anime north, I lost my purse, which had my wallet, and you know." She shot him a guilty look. "I'll have to just not take out any books." The red haired girl yawned and shook her head.

"God I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed early, looks like it." Shrugging forward, Hasame headed off to the staircase to retreat to her bedroom. Gaara only watched her exit in silence.


	129. June 25th 2007

June 25th

11:20pm

There was a bang, the front doors bashing open and rattling on their hindges as Hasame burst through the doors, looking aboslutely livid. Gaara had stepped back, having walked right past the doors a mere second before to stare at Hasame now fuming past him, fists clenched tightly and her arms shaking in anger. Gaara watched her stomp up to her room and an echoing slam as the door was shut.

It was a few minutes before Gaara jumped as he turned around to see Hasame standing beside him, watching him do some extra paper work.

"Mind explaining your little scene?" He asked, giving her a dead stare. Hasame sighed and sat on the kitchen table, swinging her legs slightly.

"There was one incident that happened at Anime North I wasn't quite ready to disclose when I told you all about it a month ago." Hasame started, fidgeting with her fingers in her lap, "You know about yaoi, and yaoi paddles right?" Gaara became rigid and stared at her, eyes wide. Hasame nodded.

"Yes, and well...After my third kidnapping, I had to go back inside to look around for my group. My sandals had broken and I was having a hard time walking with them. I was looking around at the crowd for a pink haired girl (Eden, our Sakura) but that wasn't much help, figuring there were alot of pink haired girls there. I was hot, my head hurt, my shoes were broken, and I had lost my group and I was distressed. I passed by this really tall Lee cosplayer (in my mind. He probably wasnt that tall), and I didn't think of it. I accidentally slipped on someones bag that contained their purchases, and I fell on the Lee's foot." Gaara continued to watch her, as tense as a cat, hand as still and as steady as a statue's. "He was kind enough to help me to my feet after my many apologies, when I noticed this Neji person beside him holding something. Just when the Neji saw me, she thrust the object into Lee's hand, and said, 'Oh my god! You be the seme and Gaara be the Uke!'" Gaara paled. Hasame flushed and fidgeted even more.

"I was terrified, and when the Lee cosplayer went to pull me aside, I froze, not moving anymore. Noticing my expression, he laughed and let me go, but not before giving me a swift smack on the ass with the yaoi paddle." Hasame waited. Gaara didn't move, then groaned and put his head in his hands. "I squeaked and just ran off, not bothering to give this guy a piece of my mind, afraid of his height and his Neji friend there. So...I went back and eventually found everyone. Time passed...And we went outside. I ran into the Deidara, as you know. We were in a group, just talking, when I spotted out of the corner of my eye the same Neji cosplayer holding her paddle with the words Yaoi on it, and a piece of paper written on is Hug Me, Will Do (paddle) Yaoi. I stared at the paddle in disbelief, and Neji did a double take at me. She looked so surprised and happy, she said 'Heeey! My Gaara-uke!' And jumped at me, giving me a hug." Gaara visibly shuddered, elbows on the table, now transferring his head to his arms. "Someone saw this and started chanting YAOI! YAOI! I was pulled away by Deidara who thankfully said 'He's mine.' I don't care how awkward that sounded, I was just glad I wasn't gonna get paddled again." Hasame heaved a sigh and glanced at Gaara, his arms wrapped around his head. Hasame scowled

"Just be thankful it wasn't you, oh dear Kazekage-sama." Hasame snorted and Gaara glared at her through the white fabric of the sleeves of his robes.

"So, how does this..._incident_ associate with your fury?" He demanded, now feeling a bit distressed himself. Hasame's gaze suddenly darkened

"Well, you know _Shane,_ remember?" Gaara nodded. "Well, he thought it would be all fun in games to worm the story out of me, and then record our conversation on msn to a word document file. He effing _saved_ the conversation. And the conversation of my freaking on him today. He has it on 4 floppy disks, saved a few times on the computer. He now enjoys freaking me out by saying he will show...our grade 8 class on facebook the entire conversations." Gaara stared at her, eyes fixed on her face.

"You have got to be shitting me." He breathed, not caring if he let slip a foul word.

"I was again, stuck in a corner. But during the party yesterday, he told me about the humiliation he calls it, of having my friend's foot in his face. Oh my, a bare foot in the face! How HUMILIATING!" Hasame seethed, folding her arms over her torso, mimicking uncannily that of Gaara's own most used stance. "So, he doesn't want anyone to know about that. But, with him using my incident at Anime North, he told his younger brother on msn to say that he had read it. I, naturally, freaked. I told him to get his ass over on msn and I was so ready to give him a piece of my mind. BUT!" Hasame raised a finger, which was shaking in fury again. "He hadn't actually read it. He was told by Shane to say it just to freak me out. I was so pissed, that I threatened to tell his brother about his so called humilation at the party. He then said he would post my AN story on facebook for all of the grade 8 class to see. Remember that class? From the french school? Well, I hate them to no end. And they to me. Well, they most likely forgot all about me. Anyway, I was so angry that I said I didn't care if he did that, because they didn't know a thing about Yaoi or Anime or Naruto at all. And he started to get desperate and made me do a deal with him. The deal was that if he so much as made that joke again, just to freak me out, I will tell everyone I know. I seriously will. I don't care if the story gets out. It's not like I WANTED the paddling to happen!" Hasame's face flushed with anger, but she breathed deeply a few times, attempting to calm herself down. Shaking her head, she rested her forehead in her hand. "So, now I am almost _wanting_ him to fake tell someone about the story just to scare me, so I can get him back. I just want to see him freak." Hasame rubbed her temples in circular motions, sighing again. "And you know what?" Hasame lifted her head to look at Gaara while she spoke, "I don't care if he by chances reads this entry while he's looking at fanfiction (i showed him my profile and stuff) and sees that I said about his 'Humiliation' on here. Its not even that embarassing! SO WHAT?! A bare foot to the face! oh MY! HOW EMBARASSING!" Hasame's voice was almost dripping with sarcasm as she slammed her fists on her knees, not wanting to hit the table and mess up Gaara's paper work.

"What he called embarassing and must remain a secret is not even one _tenth_ of what happened to me, and he decides to make a huge deal out of it!" Hasame raised her arms halfway for a second, then put them back at her sides. it was silent for a few moments, before Hasame sighed heavily and looked at Gaara, still hidden behind his arms.

"It's nothing I can do right now. I might as well forget about it until something happens." She shrugged and got off the table, landing nay a sound.

"Seeing as it's now midnight, I should be getting to bed. You know, I still have to get up early." Hasame stretched and waved at Gaara. "Night. Don't stay up too late." Gaara nodded and gave a curt wave at her.


	130. June 26th 2007

June 26th

She lay on the couch, her red hair touseled from her windy day outside. Her button down shirt was riding up her leg as she tossed over on her side. Her makeup was impeccable as always. The crimson hair was growing longer, and it would cover her right eye if she placed it correctly. But it was flipped between her eyes, tickling the bridge of her nose. One sock was coming off her foot, while the other sock didn't match it's partner. He could hear her breathing ever so slightly through her partially parted lips.

Gaara saw her out of the corner of his eye as he finished up some more paperwork. Yes, he had an unusual amount than normal, but he finished it as much as possible so he didn't have to do any more for the weekend. Eyeing her again, he frowned when he noticed she had no pants on.

"Weirdo." He muttered, hunching over his paper. Taking out a scroll which contained a mission report, he unrolled it and began to read its contents. He did admit however that it was hot that night. There were a few nights like this, where it was almost as hot as the day.

There was a heavy sigh, and Gaara glanced again at Hasame. She shifted her arm to over her head and her head rolled back over the small square couch pillow, causing her to tilt her neck at an angle that looked rather uncomfortable. Gaara reached over and lifted her head, pulling the pillow under her head again and let her go. 'Like a child...Jeez.' He thought and grabbed the scroll again, resuming his work. It was late. Nearly midnight. Again.

Sneaking a look at the sleeping girl, he noticed a mark on her neck. His brow furrowing, he tilted her jaw to the right and studied the darkened area. He was shocked to find that it was a birthmark. Funny. He didn't ever recall seeing one on her neck. It looked like it was in the shape of a heart. How ironic. He'd have to ask her about it when she woke up.

An hour and a half passed, and Gaara decided to pack up for the night, even though he knew he could stay up all night to do it easily. He came back in the room, having put all his scrolls, papers, documents etc, away and changed into his sleepwear, consisting off just black boxers and a grey t-shirt he was planning to take off when he got to bed. It was damn hot in the house. Hasame was still on the couch, legs entangled with the small white blanket she had used and her pillow had fallen to the floor. Her shirt had twisted around her small frame and her hair was even messier than before. The teenager's face was pratically hidden beneath her arm, one above her head, and the other across her face. Gaara resisted the urge to .  
(A/N: BWAHAA! WTH WERE YOU PEOPLE THINKING?!)

Gaara resisted the urge to just shake her awake and order her to go sleep in her own bed for once and not on the damned furniture. But, sighing heavily, he picked her up on his back, her arms hanging limpy over his shoulders and her cheek on his shoulder. Climbing upstairs, he threw off the bed's covers and lay her on the bed, if not not all that gently, and put the blankets over her again. She rolled on her front and hugged the pillow around her head. Gaara scratched the back of his head and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.


	131. June 27th 2007

June 27th

Hasame walked calmly into the sitting room, watching Gaara finish up paper work he had not finished yester night. Leaning against the frame with her arms crossed, she peered at his work. Gaara could see that she was there, but chose to ignore her, until she spoke.

"How long have you been working on that?" She asked, switching her gaze to the Kazekage. His eyes flickered to her then back to the parchment.

"Almost the entire day." Was his answer. Hasame made a sound through her nose and went to go sit beside him. "What have you been doing all day?" He asked her, his eyes naught straying from his work.

"On the computer...Attempting to worm my way out of doing something at Northern Anime Festival..." Her voice trailed off, and Gaara glanced at her, just in time to see her giggle quietly. "Pretty silly, if you ask me. But I'm childish. I hate to lose." She looked at Gaara with mischevious eyes. It had been a while since he had seen those eyes. Gaara raised non-existant eyebrows and sat up straighter, pulling away from the table, twirling the pencil between his slender fingers.

"And what would this 'something' be?" He questioned. Hasame grinned widely through her long fingers, her unusually pointy canines glinting. He never liked her canines. They gave him goosebumps.

"Alright." She began, scooting forward on the cushion and rested her elbows on her knees, lacing her fingers together. "It started at Eden watching my video I took of me singing...Well, and audio, actually." Hasame corrected herself. Gaara nodded impatiently, waiting for her to get to the interesting part. She tended to beat around the bush alot. 'Just like the old geezer.' Thought Gaara (He was referring to the 3rd Hokage, remembering the chuunin exams). "And she has said many times that if I put feeling into a song, I could be a beautiful singer. I refuse, however, to sing in front of people. And, with that, she is making me sing on stage with a karaoke machine at the Northern Anime Festival." Gaara didn't change expression, but in his mind, he knew that Hasame would rather kiss Lee than have to sing on stage.

"I refused and refused, and soon had to resort to begging when she wouldn't change her mind. So, this is the solution she came up with." Hasame raised a long slender finger. "If I don't, then I have to kiss a Lee cosplayer on the lips." Gaara's eyes bugged for a second, and he turned away to have a small fit of coughing. Hasame scowled, her pale finger still raised. Gaara flapped his hand, then returned to facing her, wiping his eyes.

"Pardon about that. Go on." He looked at her innocently, but Hasame gave him a knowing look, but continued.

"I said HELL NO. Not in a million years. Then she said, alright, how about a Gai cosplayer. Same reaction. I'd rather be dead. Eden however, is ruthless. She said okay, but it had to be any male cosplayer from Naruto." Hasame waited for his reaction. Gaara stared...and stared...and stared.

"...You're going to lose." He said after a very long pause. Hasame scowled and folded her arms over her chest.

"That's what she said. But I made her a deal. If I did in fact kiss any Naruto Cosplayer male, she would have to kiss that sasuke cosplayer from Anime North on the forehead. She. Freaked. But agreed to it in the end, believing that she wouldn't have to do that." Hasame gave a smug smirk.

"When people think I won't do something, and they firmly believe in that, I want to prove them wrong. For me, its just plain justice for me to prove them wrong. I am required to. I _hate_ being predictable."

"Well, you certainly _aren't_ predictable." Gaara mumbled, resting his cheek on his fist. Hasame looked at him smugly.

"So, I still refuse to sing. I'd rather kiss someone than sing up stage in front of god knows how many people. I don't care if I lose my first kiss to some person I don't even know. It's not that big of a deal to me, this whole first kiss ordeal." Hasame admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "Big deal. First kiss. Whoopdidoo." She twirled her finger in the air. She sighed and sat back in the chair, flipping one leg over the other. "So, Eden and I have made that deal. Except, we can't take any pictures. At least, _I _told her I don't want any pictures taken. But I bet she will against my will." Hasame frowned, and heaved another sigh.

"I'm stuck. I either have to sing on stage, or kiss a random guy cosplayer. I'm just stuck in a damn corner." Gaara shook his head slightly. He was still bewildered at her little speech about not caring about the whole first kiss thing.

"You...Really are not like other girls, are you?" Gaara muttered, and Hasame's ears perked and she flashed a grin at him.

"Not. At. All."

"God. Most females I know would want to save their first kiss for something really romantic or something really special. Or just save it for the right guy, am I correct?" Hasame nodded.

"Yeah you are, don't get me wrong. It's just...Well, I'll still have a pair of lips after that happens, right? I can have another kiss later on in life. I don't care. I'm just going to feel sorry for the cosplayer who might be traumatized by me." Hasame snickered at the thought. "So, Eden has already told Amber and Jackie, who is coming to see us there. It's a huge event that they think none will take place. They think I might chicken out and end up singing. Hell, for me, it's the other way around. I'd chicken out on the singing and kiss a dude." Gaara shook his head again, laughing softly at her.

"Yeesh. You are something." Hasame yawned and indicated the clock on the wall.

"Yes, well, this something has to go to bed. Good night!'' She waved and exited the room.


	132. June 28th 2007

June 28th

Hasame looked as still as a statue, her unwavering stare locked onto her opponent. She sat in the chair, leg crossed over the other, one arm on the arm rest, the other propped up her cheek with the tips of her fingers. Directly across from her, was Kankurou, sans-face paint, scruffy eath-tone hair and dark brown eyes stared back at Hasame's silver blue ones. It was silent in the room as the two stared each other down. Gaara had walked in a minute ago and was watching them out of boredom. They had been like that for God knows how long and personally, Gaara was getting uncomfortable with the silence. Plus, Hasame was starting to worry him, as she didn't even move. It looked like she wasn't even breathing. Kankurou would shift or scratch something occasionally. But Hasame did. Not. Move. One. Inch. Kankurou's eyes began to water, and he attempted to ignore the tears forming. Clenching his teeth, he growled and blinked, rubbing his stinging eyes. Hasame smirked and said,

"I won." Kankurou glared at her. Gaara rolled his eyes at them. Then eyed Hasame and spoke up,

"How come you don't move? Or more like...How can you stay that still?" Hasame's eyes slid over to look at Gaara through the gap between her slender fingers.

"Dunno. Just a habit." Gaara knitted his brow together.

"'A habit'? Staying as still as a statue is a habit?" Hasame smirked.

"Pretty much. When Aya goes to draw me, and she doesn't think I notice (which I do anyway), I just freeze and not move until she is finished, which can be hours." Gaara raised his brow, and nodded slowly.

"I see..." He mumbled. Kankurou sighed, and dug in the pocket of his black pants. Pulling out 5000 yen (roughly 5$ im guessing), he tossed the crumpled up bill at Hasame.

"Fine fine, you win. That's just creepy, how you stare like that." Kankurou grumbled, depressed that he lost the staring contest. Hasame took it between her index finger and second finger of her left hand and looked at them.

"I've outstared a cat before. I can outstare a human." She admitted and neatly put the bill in her pocket. Gaara rolled his sea green eyes again and shrugged off of the wall he was leaning on.

"Well, you two can either do more staring matches until morning, or-"

"I want to challenge you, Gaara." Gaara cut short and glanced at Hasame. She was looking at him expectantly. The red haired shinobi glanced at his brother who even got up and offered him the chair. Gaara shot a look at Hasame once more before sitting in the chair, muttering something about it being completely troublesome but he was bored.

Kankurou sat on the small coffee table next to the chairs and counted down.

"3, 2, 1, go!"   
Hasame resumed her sitting position like she had when staring down Kankurou, and Gaara sat back with his arms crossed, sinking into the chair slightly.

Minutes passed. Kankurou himself was starting to get bored with the game and glanced at the clock.

"5 minutes." He said uninterestedly. How could they go this long? It should be humanly impossible. Kankurou switched his gaze back and forth between the two red heads. Hasame had started to frown slightly, Gaara the same. Temari walked by the room, then stepped back slowly as she saw the scene. Eyeing Kankurou curoiusly, the brunette only shrugged his shoulders. Temari shot the two staring red heads a strange look but continued on her way.

"Argh, I'm leaving. You two can carry this out on your own." Kankurou growled and got up, leaving the room. No one was there to witness Gaara's defeat. Hasame giggled and did a little jig in the chair.

"Kee hee, I won against Gaara." She sing to herself. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Alright alright, don't rub it in."


	133. June 30th

June 30th (14 days until Northern Anime Festival)

"I don't have much to say." Hasame spoke suddenly, slouching depressedly in the chair. "I mean, my day was basically uneventful, except for a comic which was funny, but that was it!" Gaara looked over at her while making his bed. Hasame had sat in the wooden chair in his room next to the window, wearing her pajamas. "The most eventful part was about a glomp button, but that's really all there was that wasn't boring!" Gaara only nodded silently, stuffing a pillow into its black fabric case. Hasame eyed the black sheets enviously. Her parents would not allow her to have black sheets or a black comforter, thinking she might fall into a gothic stage or something close to that. But Hasame was determined to buy the sheets herself and hide them until she went to sleep each night. It was her dream to have an all black and red room. If she achieved it before the age of 20, she would be able to die happy then.

"What do you plan on doing tomorrow then, if you have nothing to say about today." Gaara suggested. He just preferred her talking instead of him having to talk. Hasame thought for a moment.

"Well, my father is coming back from the US, and I think the girls are coming back home too." She suddenly sulked, looking upset, but the mood passed quickly. "I'm hoping we could go to the Canada Day celebration thing on the weekend so I can meet Jackie. I hope my mother can meet her also. If she does, then we can stay two days instead of one at NAF, as mother didn't want to have to drive up one day and then another time the very next day. So, it would serve me as something social, and her as time-saving and gas-saving."

"Well, aren't you the clever girl?" Gaara muttered sarcastically, and Hasame beamed anyway. She by chance glanced at her watch.

"Ah. 12:02 am. So, I guess it's no longer the 29th, is it?" Gaara responded by shaking his head, tossing all the pillows on his bed and sitting on it. "Oh well. Today...Yesterday...2 minutes ago, it was Friday...Oh, friday..." Hasame looked far off abruptly, and Gaara looked at her curiously. Hasame placed her finger on her bottom lip gently, and got up from the chair, picking up Gaara's small calendar. She flicked to the next month. Gaara peered over her shoulder at the calendar. "One week...Hmpf." Hasame put down the calendar hard and went back to sit in the chair, noticably more quiet. The Kazekage sighed heavily. In one week exactly, it would be Hasame's 15th birthday. Why she didn't want to celebrate it was still beyond Gaara, no matter how many times she attempted to explain to him why. She had friends now that loved and cared for her well being. And they would do anything to make her have a good time. Even if she asked for no celebration, or even recognition of the event, they would probably drag her out of the house to do something with them to celebrate it, despite her protests that would obviously arise. Gaara watched her stare almost angrily out at the full moon. She just sat there, glaring at the large brilliantly pale glowing moon, as if it had insulted her. He sighed again and got up silently, walking without a sound to Hasame's side. Putting a hand on her shoulder, the redheaded girl jumped and look up at him.

"Listen. You don't have to be so ticked off at the whole birthday ordeal. You can treat it like a normal day, and others can treat it however they want." He leaned in beside her ear as she glanced back at the sky. "Temari, Kankurou and myself however, may do something completely out of the norm." Hasame gave him a feared glance, but he chuckled and let go of her shoulder. Nudging her, he said as he walked to his bed,

"You'd better get some sleep. See you in the morning."


	134. July 1st CANADA DAY

July 1st, 2007 (Canada Day, 13 days until NAF)

"Alright, I have to say this all or I might forget it." Hasame said abruptly, coming through the doorway of the sitting room. Gaara glanced up at her from solving a sudoku puzzle (Dont ask why. I have suddenly gotten into those).

"Well, please, don't forget it." Gaara said sarcastically, and earned a hard glare from Hasame.

"Alright, yesterday, I was bored, and about 3 oclock i was invited to hang out at my friend's house, Natsi, and I got to meet Jackie. Unfortunately, my mother didn't get to meet her, so I have to discuss it with her sometime soon about the NAF arrangements. We basically mulled through crowds at the festival yesterday and I got a henna tattoo," She quickly flashed her ankle to show the dark brown kenji Ai (love) on her right ankle, "Then, we went back to Natsi's house, pulled an all nighter (well, Aya and me actually. Natsi almost made it, but slept for about 2 or 3 hours) After that, the rest woke up, we had breakfast, hung around the house until we decided to go out of the house and do something. In the end, Aya and I walked to her house, hung there a while, got fries at a chip truck, walked back to Natsi's house and stayed there for the fireworks late tonight." Hasame managed to explain almost in one breath. Gaara just looked at her, nodding. He noticed she was wearing something odd.

"Why are you wearing a black sheet?" He asked, pointing at the said fabric with his pencil. He hoped it wasn't his. Hasame sighed deeply.

"Long story. I have the nicaraguan girl coming to our house this week. She might be taking my bed, and I might have to sleep in my step sister's room which is just girly and pink and posters of pretty boys that make me sick, and I will be so far out of my comfort zone it won't even be funny. So, Aya gave me this sheet for me to cover myself during the day or whenever I'm there alone and do a litte something like drawing or writing these entries. It was nice of her to give me such a thing. I hope she doesn't get in trouble with her mother." Hasame glanced to the sheet she was wearing like a cloak and flipped up the hood, sitting in the chair beside Gaara. She yawned loudly.

"Well, thats everything. Sorry this was a quick visit bye!"


	135. July 5th

July 5th (9 days until NAF)

Hasame entered the room, wearing an extremely oversized, stretched out black tshirt that looked like it might just slip off her at any moment and skinny black jeans, her bare pale feet sticking out the bottom of the cuffs and shuffled into the room, looking rather dejected. Gaara glared hard at her as she passed him to sit in the chair. She spotted this and fidgeted.

"What?" She asked after a moment, but only earned the same stone gaze from him. She decided to stare back at him. Gaara frowned again.

"You were gone again. Without warning." Hasame sighed, knowing this might've been the reason.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just wasn't in the mood to visit. Kinda been bugging me, but I just didn't." She replied, her eyes closed and her first three fingers pressed to her left temple. Gaara's brow didn't relax.

"Still. Any kind of warning would have been nice." Hasame stuck her tongue out at him briefly before tucking her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, resting her chin on her forearms, obviously sulking. Gaara raised an invisble eyebrow.

"What is it now." He sighed, resting his head on his knuckles, looking warily at Hasame. Hasame grunted.

"Nothing. I'm just...bored...I miss my friends, and I'm dreading tomorrow." Gaara snorted in reponse.

"Well, _that_ certainly sounded like nothing." Hasame shot him a glare.

"And there's nothing wrong with answering 'nothing'. If it really was nothing, then I would have stopped after saying 'nothing'. Common knowledge, geez." Gaara scowled at the 'common knowledge', but decided it'd be best to not reply. Hasame grunted again, and got up, exiting the room. Gaara didn't bother asking why, knowing she'd come back soon. Just as he had predicted, she came back, wearing the sheet again. Gaara rolled his eyes. Hasame ignored him and sat back down, the black sheet covering everything except her head, which looked rather funny. As if her red head was just sitting on top a pile of black fabric. Speaking of her hair, he noticed it was growing longer and shaggy, no longer able to stand up on end. She needed a hair cut. And badly.

"Tomorrow." She grumbled, Gaara's eyes returned to her face instead of her hair.

"What?" Hasame looked at him, her face showing a mix that of dislike and her normal blank stare that made her look almost sleepy.

"Tomorrow," She repeated, "Is my birthday. And I don't think I'm going to like it." Gaara suddenly scowled darkly.

"And why do you say that?" he growled lowly. Hasame shot him a look and continued,

"Because I have to go to my father's very early, 9 am, and I have to stay home after he leaves at 11:30 even though I want to see my friends. Because he has to go to a funeral, and both him and Jennifer will be gone, so I have to look after Ben. And I was so looking forward to an entire day with my friends." She finished, sinking into her black sheet. "That's why I'm not going to like it. Home with my step sisters and their grandmother who I don't think likes me very much. Fun." Her face flushed in anger, and she hide her face quickly. Gaara nodded, and looked away from her. After a minute, she surfaced and looked less red. "Anyway, I'll change the subject, as I keep on getting angry whenever I think about that."

"Hey, what else happened at that Canada Day festival?" Gaara spoke, and Hasame looked at him, confused for a second, then she paled. Gaara smirked. "So, something happened, didn't it?" Hasame nodded, and she shuddered, sticking out her tongue.

"This is one of the many reasons I'm deciding to grow my hair out after NAF. I was just walking a few feet ahead of everyone, so it looked like I was alone. Wasn't intending that, but anyway, this woman who looked about in her twenties or so, was coming from behind me. I didn't notice until I felt a hand placed on my hip and drag around to my back before it being removed." Gaara blinked. Hasame looked sickened, wrinkling her nose. "I was like, What...The...Friggin'...Hell... And it was in fact that woman that had done that. My friends ran up to me and told me that it was her. And the way she was heading, it couldn't have been an accident. Because she touched the _opposite_ hip of where she was walking. It. Was. Disgusting." Gaara couldn't decide whether to laugh, or pull a disgusted face. He just coughed a few times.

"Poor you." He said, smirking in a manner that suggested he didn't mean it. Hasame looked angrily at him. She sighed heavily.

"I don't get it. I'm either going to buy a wig or something to wear from now on that makes me have long hair, or I'll just stuff my bra to make SURE you can't mistaken me for a boy. It just irritates me." She mumbled grumpily and glancing away from the Kazekage.

It was quiet for a long while.

Hasame sighed warily again.

"Tomorrow...Geez...I'll be 15..." Gaara muttered something and Hasame eyed him curiously.

"Wow, I said. You've finally caught up to me." Gaara gave a smug smirk at her, and Hasame grinned mischeviously at him.

"Yes yes. You can no longer be treating me like a child, you." She sneered playfully, and Gaara cocked the space where an eyebrow would normally be.

"Oh really? You're still 7 months younger than me." He grinned at her, his eyes squinting in amusment. Hasame stuck her tongue out, still smiling.

"So what? Anyway, I'm going to bed." She got up, the sheet fluttering behind her. She halted at the door and put a finger up. "4:14 am. I'll be 15." With a flash of a smile, she left.


	136. July 6th 15th Birthday

July 6th (8 days until NAF)

She sat on the couch, mummified in her black sheet again. Her black rimmed eyes were wide and glued to the television, her body tense with anticipation. She was watching 24, her silver blue eyes unmoving, entranced by the action taking place in the television. The green LCD display of the time flashed for three full seconds on the television, and Hasame yelped, "OH MY GOD! IT'S ALMOST 9 HURRY UP! HURRYHURRYHURRY!!!" Flapping her hands in anticipation again, her eyes widened even more in fear. It was two minutes until 9 am on the episode, and Hasame was nearly off of her seat, her toes curled around the cushion to keep her from actually falling off. She chewed anxiously on the sheet, her heart racing as Keifer Sutherland's vehicle screamed around the bend, right in the middle of a car chase. The green timer popped up again. 08:59:57, then 58, 59-

"Hey Hasame!" She shrieked and fell to the floor, entangled in the black sheet. Gaara lept in the air, clutching his chest from her scream. "WHAT THE HELL, WOMAN?!" He barked, thinking she had almost given him a heart attack the way it was beating now. The teenaged girl quickly unraveled from her blanket and immediately whipped her head to the screen. It was the credits and the ending theme. She glared at Gaara.

"You made me miss the ending!" She yelped, looking around for something to throw at the young Kazekage. Gaara scowled at her.

"I came in here to ask you something, not be snapped at!" He retaliated smartly, rubbing his torso, hoping his wildly racing heart would slow down soon. "What were you watching anyway?" He nodded in the direction of the television, just as Hasame clicked the remote to turn it off sulkily.

"24." She grunted grumpily. Gaara froze.

"Why didn't you tell me it was on?!" He shouted, and in one flying leap, landed on the couch and snatched the remote from her, feverishly clicking the tube back on, scanning through the menu at lightning speed.

"It's already over, idiot." She grumbled, crawling over to the DVD player and popped open the disk player, removing an unknown DVD and putting it back in it's case. Gaara stared at it.

"What...Is that?" He asked slowly, peering to see the cover. Hasame held it up. 24, Season Four. Gaara's eyes widened in awe. "H-how..."

"I got it for a cheap price at a liquidation store. 30 bucks. Figuring theres a disk missing...Gah, never buy things at a second hand store. It's just crap." Hasame advised, shoving her boxed set of 24 in the cupboard beside the television set. Gaara watched her every move, his eyes glued to the set behind the wooden door. Hasame saw him staring at it. "What?" She asked, and his eyes snapped to her, his head not moving an inch.

"You didn't tell me you had Season Four, Hasame." He said in a low tone, his eyes not blinking eerily. Hasame didn't blink either, then realized.

"Ooooooh, I only got it today. I'm still on the first disk." Putting her hands on her hips and cocking them to the side slightly, she grinned. "I am guessing you like it too?" Gaara gave her a look that said of-course-I-do-you-crazy-woman. Hasame looked at the clock, reading 11:23 pm. "Weeeeell...I _could_ put on another episode-" She spotted Gaara's hungry expression at the cupboard, his hand itching towards the handle. She sighed, shaking her head. "You're dignity level is dropping there, oh dear Kazekage-sama." He glared at her.

"One more episode. Come on." He compromised, now leaving the couch to inch towards the cupboard like some starved animal, wanting food that was behind that cupboard door. She watched him until he was touching the knob, then stared at her, waiting for her response. It was of course her boxed set, and he still needed to ask permission. She looked uncertain, but given her addiction to it also, she couldn't reject it.

"Fine, but ONE episode only! I have to get up early tomorrow!" Hasame gave in, and Gaara's hands were like lightning as he opened the cupboard, unfolding the disk holder and popped out the cd in a split second. He pressed the ON button and put the DVD into the player simultaniously. Hasame was already on the couch wrapped in her sheet before he even finished. Grabbing the remote, Gaara sat next to her, pressing the play button.

Hours passed. Yes, hours. Temari stumbled out of her bed, hearing some muffled yelling and gunshots. She attempted to wake herself up as she descended the stairs, her patience already waning. Who the hell was up at 1 in the morning? She stopped herself after that thought. She lived with two insomniacs, well, two partial insomniacs. Shuffling into the living room, she saw them both sitting there, eyes glued to the television. Of course. Why the hell did I even ask myself who would be up? Temari smacked her forehead mentally, while in reality, she muttered, "Unbelievable." They didn't hear her. Temari watched the screen sleepily. It was 24. Hadn't she told Gaara that it was too violent for him? He had begun to think everyone was a terrorist and it influenced him in a way that certainly wasn't good for his Kazekage image. She also had banned him from watching it anyway. And now Hasame was watching it too..."Christ, now what?" She mumbled from behind her hand that was rubbing her exhausted face. Walking quietly behind them, she snaked her hand beside Gaara and snatched the remote without him noticing, too enraveled in the episode. Suddenly, the screen turned black.

"OOOOH MY GAWD THEY GOT OUR TV!!!" Hasame screeched, causing Gaara to fall off the couch in shock. Temari winced, covering her ears.

"No they didn't, Hasame! I shut it off!" Barked Temari, and Hasame yelped again, ending up on the floor also. Gaara's disheveled head shot up after hearing Temari's voice. He stared at her fearfully, yes, fearfully. The eldest sibling glared hard at her younger brother.

"I told you, no more watching 24." She growled and Gaara recoiled in fright. Temari's teal eyes snapped to Hasame and the red head jumped in surprise. "And you! Why are you even watching this?! It is WAY too violent! And its 1 in the morning! What are you two, insane?!" That in turned earned Temari two murderous glares from them both. She realized what she said and corrected her speech. After all, they had both already been called insane once or twice in their lives, and out of fear also. "I mean...No, nevermind! Don't look at me like that! You're the ones in trouble here, not me!" She marched around the couch and snatched them both by their upper arms, dragging them to their feet. "Now, both of you! Bed!" She shoved them to the door, and before the exited, she waved the boxed set in the air. "And I'm confiscating this too." Both redheads stared at her in horror.

"N-n-no, y-you can't!" Hasame studdered, gripping her sheet in terror. Gaara just froze on his spot so frightened he didn't say a word. Temari nodded.

"Yes I am. And you're not getting it back until I think you're old enough to!" With that, she kicked them both into the hallway, pushing them up the stairs to their rooms.

"B-but I just got it!" Hasame protested again, as they entered the hallway where their bedrooms situated. Temari have her a most frightful glare and Hasame snapped her mouth shut.

"Now, BED!" Temari ordered, thrusting Hasame into her bedroom first, then Gaara into his right beside the teenager's. The blonde sighed heavily, glancing at the boxed set in her hand. Groaning, she scuffled off to her own bed, wondering how her own mother was able to handle both her and Kankurou when they were younger.


	137. July 7th

July 7th (7 days until NAF) [ I've always wanted to see someone do this if they were ever caught doing something that was against some rules or something. I picture it so well, its not even funny.

They had been up all night. Plotting. Hasame had stealthily sneaked into his bedroom after he ordered her to with the third eye appearing in her own room. They began planning on how to get back the boxed set of 24. They had to be crafty, sneaky, unnoticable. For Temari was the queen at hiding things. Gaara and Kankurou had lost countless items to their big sister. This was Hasame's first lost. Gaara sympathized her. So, laying out their master plan, they ran it over again, making sure there were no holes in their mission.

"We'll mark this as an A rank mission, understood?" Gaara hissed to her as the sun light began to stream into his bedroom. Hasame nodded sternly. She was so looking forward to watching Keifer save the world again right at breakfast. "Precautions are as followed: Beware of the Jounin known as Temari, find and recover the item without letting her know we've taken it, and eliminate any witnesses." Hasame raised an eyebrow.

"Eliminate?" She repeated. Gaara still had his index finger raised, and he sighed.

"Sorry. Force of habit." Hasame nodded. Gaara shoved all the papers that they had written their previous plans into the recycling and Hasame crawled off the bed, remaining low to the ground. Once reaching the door, Hasame slid it half an inch open and peered out. Nothing. Giving Gaara a thumbs up, she quickly opened the door, did a roll out into the hallway and landed with her body parallel to the floor. As fast as a cat, she sped off to her room, still staying low to the floor. She was safely in her room finally. They would iniciate their plan that night.

11:44 pm

Gaara nudged Hasame as they waved goodnight to Temari. She nodded and they both waited on the couch until they heard the bedroom door of the kunoichi close shut. It was silent for a while, then the creaking of her bed as she got in and after a minute, they were sure she had fallen asleep. She was one to fall asleep quickly. Hasame had shot to the door and ran out the hallway, amazingly hardly making any noise. Gaara preferred to take a more cautious route, floating on a mini platform as sand and following behind Hasame. She glanced at it and scowled.

"Chicken." She hissed, and climbed the stairs. Except, she climbed the _railing_ instead from the outside, and flipped over the banister without making a sound. Gaara looked at her oddly, but ignored it as he floated up to the second level. Hasame crept down the hallway on all fours, like some sort of demented spider that personally creeped the hell out of Gaara at that time, and crawled to the door. The teenaged girl pressed an ear to the sliding door. There was a continuous hissing sound and Hasame whipped her head about for the source of the sound. Her eyes landed on the sand platform. A murderous glare found its way to Gaara. He looked displeased at her, but silently got to the gound, his sand hissing away down the stairs to his gourd. Hasame mouthed "Thank you", then put her ear against the door again. They waited for what seemed nearly five minutes, then she nodded and slid the door open. It was silent. The girl mentally thanked herself for oiling the door that day. Gaara watched her crawl in that creepy spider like fashion into the room and motion for Gaara to follow. It took them an hour to search the entire room. A few times they froze in fear when Temari would stirr or mumble something, but she fell right back asleep. They rejoined by the window.

"I can't find it anywhere!" Hasame breathed in his ear, glancing around the room to make sure it wasn't perhaps hiding in the most obvious spot.

"Me neither. She is the absolute best when it comes to concealing items." Gaara said back in the same manner, when Hasame shivered. He looked at her curiously.

"Don't breathe in my ear like that! It gives me the shivers!" She hissed nearly inaudibly at him.

"Well, you did." Gaara pointed out. Hasame had a short emotion spasm, then glared in the dark.

"Did it give you shivers?" Gaara shook his head and Hasame's hand shot upwards in an 'you see?' gesture, her eyebrows raised high. He snorted quietly.

"Whaddya doin'...?" Said a voice that was not either of theirs. They froze. All they could do was stare at each other, not wanting to find out if Temari was just talking in her sleep, or had actually woken up. Hasame's silvery blue eyes slid over to look at Temari's bed. Gaara watched for her reaction, and got it a second later. Her eyes widened and her irises seemed to shrink in fear. She's awake, isn't she? He asked Hasame in his mind repeatedly, already knowing the answer. What were they going to do?

Temari rubbed her eyes sleepily. It was obvious she still hadn't been able to see them clearly with her eyes full of sleep. Hasame didn't even bother looking back at Gaara. When Temari removed her eyes from her hands, Hasame took the chance and grabbed the back of Gaara's head and kissed him. There was silence. Hasame quickly hissed,

"Make her think we're making out!" Gaara didn't know any other answer to that and had to follow. Like in hell he would let Temari figure out that they were actually sneaking into her bedroom to get back the 24 boxed set, even if they did deserve it for breaking her rules.

"G-Gaara? Hasame?" Hasame pulled away and looked at Temari in mock fear.

"Temari? What are you doing here?!" She asked, genuinely surprised. Gaara was shocked that she acted so well. The older sibling only stared for a second, then said,

"This is my room..." Her voice thick with sleep. In the dark, Hasame was glad to see that she looked absolutely exhausted and probably wouldn't bother remembering anything in the morning. Hasame looked back at Gaara in the act of shock, and then switched her obviously surprised gaze to Temari again.

"We are? Oh, I guess we went into the wrong room!" Hasame giggled embarassed, rubbing the back of her messy head. Gaara nearly believed her. Temari only looked at both of the teenagers again, before rubbing her face with both hands.

"Okay...I'm dreaming...Yeah, not real..." With that, she laid down, pillow over her head, still muttering to herself. Hasame quickly grabbed Gaara's wrist and ran out of the bedroom, sliding it shut. Once in the hall, they both started gagging and coughing.

"What the hell?!" Gaara seethed at Hasame, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Hasame was combing her tongue with her nails, and glared at him.

"Did you have any better ideas?!" She shot back in a hiss, and took Gaara by surprise. She was right, he didn't have anything else at the time. He only scowled darkly at her, still cleaning his lips. "Well, we couldn't find it." Hasame sighed after a minute of them both hacking in disgust. Gaara grumbled to himself dejectedly, and started walking to his own bedroom. Hasame made her way to her bedroom too, but before they both went to bed, Hasame said,

"We try another plan tomorrow, got it?" Gaara nodded, depressed, and closed his bedroom door.


	138. July 8th

July 8th (6 days until NAF)

8:46am

"Do you think she'll figure out what we were doing?" Hasame mumbled to Gaara who sat next to her at the breakfast table, pushing around her scrambled eggs with her fork on her plate. Gaara shook his head.

"I doubt. But we should take extra precautions next time. Meet me outside later and we'll discuss our next attempt-"

"HEEEY YOU TWWOOO!" Came a cheerful cry and a pair of arms wrapped around both the teenagers shoulders, hitting their shoulders together. Temari's widely grinning face appeared beside them. Hasame and Gaara both gave an uncomfortable squirm, looking displeased at the blonde. "How's it going?" She asked sweetly, shaking their shoulders energetically.

"Well. You're awfully cheery this morning." Gaara growled at her, but Temari ignored his tone.

"Of Course I am!" Kankurou, without his black wear and face paint, entered the kitchen, giving a half wave in good morning, then went into the fridge to get breakfast.

"And...Why..Is that?" Hasame muttered, trying to shrug Temari's arm off her shoulder.

"Well, because of last night! Don't you remember?" They both froze.

"I thought you said that she might think it was a dream?" Hissed Hasame to the Kazekage. Gaara looked ultimately put off, glaring hard at Temari's arm, pressing him against Hasame's own shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe she decided it was too real or something!" He snapped back quietly. Kankurou looked up sleepily from the fridge, closing it with his foot and bringing out a jug of milk and reached up in the cupboard for a bowl.

"What happened last night?" He asked Temari thickly, still half asleep as he yawned widely.

"It's _obvious_ these two have been going out behind our backs! They're so sneaky!" Temari shook their shoulders again, pulling her head back and knocking theirs together. Hasame made a noise of indignation, her face scrunched up in dislike, Gaara looking just as uncomfortable. Kankurou raised an eyebrow, his eyes half closed.

"Sneaky?" He repeated absentmindedly, turning back to grabbing cereal out of another cupboard and pouring it into his bowl.

Temari grinned at the red heads like some sort of proud mother.

"I saw them going at it last night in my bedroom. They got the wrong room, how sweet!" There was a crash and Temari looked up. Kankurou had dropped the jug of milk and cereal had spread out all over the floor. He had taken a step back and slipped on the cereal, falling to the ground. His head popped up above the counter, now fully awake.

"Wh-wh-WHAAAAT?!" He shouted, gripping the counter and looked like he had gotten to his feet, but fell again. There was mild swearing, and he crawled away from the disaster area, standing up in front of the kitchen table. Hasame looked dead, not bothering to fight Temari's arms wrapped around them. Gaara's face half darkened, multiple sweat drops hovering above his head.

"What are we gonna do now?" Hasame mumbled, her lips barely moving. Gaara shook his head in response, his head lowered.

"Play along?"

"Like hell I will..." Hasame muttered.

"-And she said 'Oh, I guess we went into the wrong room!' It was so adorable!" Temari was absolutely hyper when telling Kankurou about the night before. He could only shoot slack jawed glances at the red heads, then back at his sister.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, I mean, look at them!" He said, jabbing a finger at Hasame and Gaara. They hadn't heard a word they were saying, and were having a silent yet heated arguement on how to get out of the sitation. An angry vein pulsed on Hasame's forehead, and she raised her fist, threatening to clock Gaara, who scowled at her in response. Temari looked at them, her shoulders drooping, but she perked right up and replied,

"Of course I'm sure! I couldn't dream something like that!"

"So, what you're saying is that we _have _to play along?!" Hasame hissed viciously at Gaara, her hand that was gripping the back of her chair tightened considerably in anger.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but they'll think something was up if it was a one time thing!" Gaara muttered, shooting looks at his brother and sister. It was like his worst fear had come true. There was a thud, and Gaara looked back at Hasame. She had hit her head on the table.

"I don't wanna do thiiiiis." She groaned, and Gaara glared at her.

"It was your fault for suggesting such a thing!"

"You even said you didn't have any other ideas!"

"No, I didn't, I can admit that. But if I had had a bit more time to think-"

"We _didn't_ have any more time! She had caught us in the act! It was the only thing I could think of, and I've seen people do it in movies and stuff!"

"You have to stop watching movies."

"I haven't seen much movies anyway, it just happened to be in one of them I've watched recently."

"And what movie would that be?"

"I don't remember!"

"You just said it was recent!"

"I have a bad memory, alright?!"

"Awwww you two! Not in front of us please!" Temari had resumed to hugging both of them around the shoulders, blushing and grinning at them. Hasame sighed and hung her head.

"T-Temari...You shouldn't..." Kankurou weakly protested. Temari pulled them up straighter, her hug not releasing.

"But it's just so adorable! I've always wanted something like this to happen!!" She squealed, swinging back and forth slightly. Hasame squwaked as there was a cracking of heads connecting.

"Temari! You're going to kill us!" Gaara snapped, tugging away from his over enthusiastic sister. Hasame didn't bother, just looking boredly at nothing at all, allowing Temari to crush her in a hug. Kankurou sighed, walking over around the counter and slipping again on the spilt cereal.

5:41 pm

Hasame looked livid as she sat in his office, hiding behind the desk that was Gaara's assisant's. Gaara himself didn't look all too happy either, but when did he never?

"This...Is...Utter...Humiliation..." Hasame hissed through her teeth, her arms crossed and her legs crossed one over the other. Wearing the traditional council's robes, consisting of a white wrap around the shoulders and a solid black robe, Hasame had to sneak into Gaara's office just to get away from Temari. Gaara didn't have to, saying that he had documents of utter importance to finish at his office, and Hasame didn't actually have any reason to go there. If she said she was tagging along, Temari would assume they were off to do something together. Another anger vein appeared on Hasame's head. Gaara looked at her, seeing steam pratically emanate from the teenager.

"You'd better give it a rest. We still have to devise a new plan to get back the DVDs anyway." Hasame looked up in surprise, then nodded.

"Oh right. Nearly forgot about that, with everything that was happening recently..." She fumed again for a second, then calmed down almost instantly to walk around behind Gaara's chair. He had been working out said plan while Hasame had resided in his office for the past three hours. A few papers were scattered on his desk, along with a blue print he had done of the Kazekage Mansion.

"Alright, I needed to know how big each room was and the distance between the bedrooms, along with the height and cubic centimeters of the actual rooms. The area of all our bedrooms are the same," He held up a sheet of paper, indicating the areas of Kankurou, Temari, Gaara and Hasame's bedrooms. The girl nodded in comprehension.

"Temari's bedroom is at the end of the hall, as we know, two bedroom's down from your's, and one down from mine. Kankurou's is next to her's, his bedroom door opening up to face the hallway wall. If Temari were to open up her door, she would look down the hallway and see the end of the hall, where the bathroom resides."

Hasame listened to his plan, asking a few questions here and there that might lead to possible flaws or loopholes that could bring down the plan in flames.

"Are you sure this will work?" Hasame asked again.

"Of couse! This time, I have it on paper, and if anyone were to read this-"

"OOH GAAARAAA!" Came the sing song voice of Temari, her footsteps approaching the door. Gaara and Hasame froze. They shot a look at the door, then at Gaara's desk. There were so many papers, they couldn't hide them all in the span of two seconds, as Temari was the only one that never knocked on Gaara's office door, knowing that all he did was write continuously for hours on end.

"Oh my gawd, what the hell?!" Hasame hissed loudly, flapping her arms about. Gaara lept from his chair and quickly grabbed a bunch of scrolls that were near the front of the desk and spread them over his desk. They looked at it.

"No! That's not good enough!" Hasame yelped, looking absolutely distressed, bouncing from foot to foot in anxiety. Gaara felt the tension rise as Temari's footsteps approached even closer. The door knob turned. Gaara didn't think as he sat on his desk and grabbed Hasame the moment the door swung open wide.

"Gaara, I need to know what you-" She froze as she saw her little brother kissing Hasame again, the girl sitting in his lap wearing the black robe.

"Oooh you two!" Temari squealed again, pink circles appearing on her cheeks. Hasame eyes widened and glared at Temari as she pulled away. Gaara was the portrait of calm as he looked at his sister in the eyes.

"What is it?" He said, ignoring Temari's fond gaze at them.

"I uh, oh yeah, I need to know what you wanted for dinner. I'm having it a bit early tonight and Kankurou isn't much help. But I guess I caught you at a bad time." She giggled, smiling warmly at Hasame who looked livid. This woman...Is seriously asking for a death wish...Hasame thought, shooting a death glare to the Jounin. She was too busy glowering at Temari to hear what was for dinner. Once Temari gave them a motherly gaze again, she left, closing the door behind her. They heard another giggle as she disappeared down the hall. Hasame jumped off Gaara's lap, and they started coughing again.

"What the hell was with that?" Hasame snapped, reaching for a glass of water that was on the assisstant's desk and washed her mouth out, spitting in the garbage can.

"Same situation, Hasame!" Gaara retaliated, wiping his tongue on the sleeve of his robe. He could wash it later. Hasame didn't answer at first.

"And what was with the tongue?" She sneered, her eyes flashing dangerously, her face dark with anger. Stress marks streamed down against Gaara's temple.

"I had to make in convincing, remember?!"  
Hasame snorted.

"Convincing my ass..." She muttered. Then finally turning around to glare at him, her arms crossed, she said with Gaara's back turned to her, "You know we're just digging ourselves a deeper and deeper hole here, right? Each time we decieve her?" Gaara flinched and froze at her words. He knew she was right. He just didn't want to admit it. What if they had to keep on playing the parts until...Until...

"Crap."

6:21pm

Temari and Kankurou shot looks at Gaara and Hasame repeatedly, both suspicious(Kankurou) and also proud ones(Temari). The two redheads only sat tensely, eating their food silently. Temari suddenly perked.

"Oh right! Kankurou, did I tell you what happened earlier? It was so cute!" Temari gushed, clasping her hands together, regardless of her fork in her hand. Kankurou looked at her, slightly interested as he stuffed a forkful of dinner in his mouth. Whatever she found cute, Kankurou would find just plain boring and not worthy of mentioning. But he decided to listen anyway, seeing as the other two were as silent as graves. Gaara and Hasame whipped their heads around to stare horrified at Temari.

"I was heading towards Gaara's office to ask him what he wanted for dinner, as _you_ certainly weren't any help." She sneered, giving her younger brother a disaproving glare.

"Hey! I just said whatever! I don't care what you make nowadays. Which isn't that bad today..." He muttered the last bit under his breath, eating another forkful.

"Well, anyway, I walked to Gaara's office, and I opened the door to find these two- OW!" The table jumped slightly and Temari yelped in pain. Kankurou and Gaara shot a look at Hasame, who didn't bother looking up from her dinner. Gaara saw a mischevious grin on her lips.

"Saw these two what?" Kankurou pushed, now interested in what Temari was attempting to say. Rubbing her shin, Temari focused back on the topic.

"They were-" _CRASH!_ Everyone jumped, and looked around widly to see what had caused the sound. The pot that contained the mashed potatoes had crashed to the floor, along with the mini shelf that held all of Temari's spices fallen on the counter and the caps popped off, a mini cloud of spices rising then falling.

"OH MY GAWD!" Temari lept to her feet and lept over the counter, slipping on the mashed potatoes. Gaara glared at Hasame, who was flipping a coin in the air when Kankurou and Temari didn't see.

"That made the pot fall over?!" Gaara hissed over Temari's crying of her spices being mixed together.

"Just luck I suppose. It must've hit the pot on the way down." Hasame chuckled. Gaara rolled his eyes.

Twenty minutes later, when everything was cleaned up and they all sat back at the table, everyone (except Gaara and Hasame) had forgotten Temari's grand news and continued to eat in silence.

9:56pm

Temari had gone out an hour ago. Gaara had planned this. He had said that Shikamaru had been in the village and that he might want to see Temari. She had been out the door in three seconds. Of course, she would have to search the entire village for said Shikamaru.

"But he's not actually there, is he?" Hasame smirked. Gaara shook his head. Kankurou had already gone to bed, seeing as he had to get up early the next morning. Gaara and Hasame silently made their way up to Temari's bedroom. To iniciate their plan, Gaara's sand was required, why it was good that Temari was out. Kankurou was a deep sleeper, luckily.

He made a sand platform again, and Hasame hopped on, laying pratically flat on it. The height of Temari's bedroom was a little over ten feet. She had bookshelves, and Hasame crawled on it, squeezing in between the ceiling and the top of the bookshelf. If there was a compartment on the top that lead down into a fake book or something then she might have hidden it there. Gaara sent grains of sand to the books, cheking to make sure that any of them were hollow, or that pulled back to reveal a secret compartment. It took them nearly an hour and a half to search the room.

"Nothing!" Hasame huffed, crawling out from under the bed. Gaara sat down against the wall, thinking hard.

"What if it's not in here?" He spoke suddenly after a minute's silence. Hasame frowned, curling her fingers around her chin and lips.

"I suppose...I don't know, let's check Kankurou's bedroom." Gaara looked at her like she was crazy.

"But he's in there!" Hasame gave him a look that read 'no, really?'

"I know. But you said he was deep sleeper. We can be quiet, just like we were last night. Temari just happens to be a light sleeper..." Gaara heaved a sigh and nodded.

"Fine. It won't be easy..." Hasame shrugged and as silent as...anything that was silent, she rolled out of the bedroom, leaning against the wall, and nudging the door to Kankurou's bedroom open. She peeked inside, then motioned for Gaara to follow. He saw her slide it open, then she did another roll inside. She sure likes rolls, Gaara concluded but followed anyway. He saw Hasame sitting on the ground, slack jawed and wide eyes. Gaara looked around and said,

"Oh, yes, his room is very messy." Messy didn't describe his room. It looked like a tornado had run through here, and then an earthquake decided to follow. Hasame sat there for a while longer, but Gaara growled softly, and she snapped out of her trance.

"Right. Mission. Okay." She said to herself and crawled on the ground, or what was able to be seen of it.

"If she did hide it in here, she's pretty clever. No one would ever find it in here...Actually," Hasame corrected herself, popping out of a pile of clothes, a pair of pants on her head, "No one would ever find_ anything_ in here." Gaara snorted, and shoved a pile of mismatched objects, and a few other things he didn't even want to know were.

It took them only twenty minutes when Hasame let out a frustrated sigh.

"This isn't working. It's definitly not in here." She said, throwing a sock into the mountain of clothes. Gaara agreed.

"Damnit!" Hasame swore once they were outside Kankurou's bedroom, who continued to snore away. Hasame yawned. "I dunno...Let's try again tomorrow. This is just plain torture. And I'm exhausted" Gaara nodded in agreement. Even he was tired from the searching. Hasame went to go to her bedroom, but turned on her heel, heading back towards Gaara who hadn't yet entered his own.

"Hold on. I think I left my pencil in here. It's my good one." She explained, and Gaara let her in. As she didn't remember where she put it, she quickly searched his room for the pencil. Gaara however, flopped on his bed, arms covering his face in exhaustion and frustration, but the moment his back connected with the mattress, he yelped and lept away from his bed. He gasped in pain for a second, and Hasame stared at him.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, getting to her feet, having found the pencil underneath his desk. She saw him staring at his bed, and she followed his gaze, and froze. There it was. Untouched. The boxed set of 24 lay innocently on top of Gaara's bed, with a note stuck to it. Hasame moved first and snatched the note. Bringing it close to her face so she could read it in the dark, she gaped. Gaara took it from her quickly and read it himself.

_Dear Gaara and Hasame,_

_Here's your DVDs. I'm giving this back to you, and only for one reason: Only if you promise me that you'll cuddle up like the couple you are whenever there are scary parts and LET ME KNOW! It's just so adorable whenever I see you two! Promise me!_

_Your sister, Temari_

Gaara stared at the note, his face emotionless.

"She's gotta be kidding." Hasame muttered, her hand still frozen to where she had been holding the note a minute ago. Gaara sadly shook his head.

"It _is_ Temari after all..." Hasame groaned, hanging her head in depression. But she snapped her head up suddenly, a bright smile on her face.

"Let's go watch it! I'm not tired, are you?" Gaara shook his head, and the both raced out of the room. Hasame slid down the banister and Gaara jumped over the railing, skidding around the corner and into the living room. Hasame had left her black sheet on the couch still and wrapped herself in it. It got cold sometimes in the desert during nights. Gaara hurriedly popped in the DVD, and grabbed the remote, leaping on the couch beside Hasame.

"Hurry hurry! Put it on!" She urged quietly, not wanting to wake Kankurou.

It was near 11:30 when Temari came home, looking disappointed. "Maybe he had left before I came...Yeah, I'll send a message tomorrow I suppose." She mumbled to herself, taking off her ninja sandals when she heard the sounds of gun shots and squealing tires. She snapped her tired eyes open. Sneaking quietly down the hall, she approached the living room's door way. Poking her head around the corner, she grinned at the scene. Hasame was watching the television with an almost scary intense, and was gripping Gaara's arm in her lap, the owner of the arm not even noticing, staring just as hard at the screen.

"OH MY GAWD GO GO!" Hasame shouted, digging her nails into his arms.

"Hey watch it!" Gaara snapped, yanking his arm back to inspect the nail marks.

"Well, soooorr-y! I get excited, alright?" She retorted, then snapped her head back to the screen. Temari couldn't see the screen, but there was a gunshot, and Hasame yelped, grabbing Gaara's head.

"OH MY GAWD HE SHOT HIM! IS HE DEAD?! IS HE DEAD?!?!" She yelled, hugging his head to her chest in fear. Gaara flapped his arms in indignation, but in the end knew he couldn't win and gave up.

"Well, they kind of followed what I asked..." Temari muttered and made her way to her room.

12:14am (Im not changing the date, damnit!)

There was a rumbling noise and Hasame jerked, sitting up. Gaara had fallen asleep on her lap, and she in turn fell asleep on his side, having used her arms as a pillow. The rumbling grew louder, and a crack of thunder caused her to jump slightly. Gaara snorted and sat up quickly, looking around sleepily.

"What was that?" He asked quickly, rubbing his permanently black rimmed eyes to rid himself of sleep.

"I don't know...Thunder?" Hasame guessed, getting off the couch and clicking the stop button on the remote. She'll have to play back the episode or episodes they had missed. Walking to the window, there was a blinding flash of light and a loud thunder crack and Hasame lept in the air.

"HOLY SH-" She fell back on the couch, landing on Gaara who was still trying to wake up. He yelled and they tumbled to the floor, causing a crash of their own.

"Yikes...A thunderstorm?" Hasame said, crawling out from under Gaara who winced and held his side. He had his Hasame's sharp elbow with his ribs and it was rather painful. She checked outside, and didn't see any rain.

"Okay, that makes no sense." She muttered, and Gaara looked up at her. Getting to his feet, he stepped up beside her. Indeed, it was dry.

"Wonder wh-" Lightning flashed through the dark clouds, and after a second, the crash of thunder sounded, causing Hasame to jump in fright.

"Jesus Christ, that scares me. I don't expect it!" She explained, rubbing her chest. Her heart was racing and she punished herself for it. Nothing usually scared her.

Gaara didn't answer, but sighed and checked the clock. Sleep still hovered above him.

"It's late. We should get to bed." He sat on the couch, sinking into it. Hasame herself wrapped in the black sheet, it whirled around her as she sat crosslegged beside him. Yawning, she nodded.

"Yeah...I'm too lazy to go upstairs. It's so far." She mumbled. Gaara shook his head.

"Sloth." Hasame nudged him in protest, but didn't actually bother to say anything. Gaara spotted the small square pillow on the ground. Grabbing it, he put it near the arm rest, and laid down. Now he was comfortable and didn't want to move either. Hasame saw that was a good idea, and looked around for another pillow. There wasn't.

''Crap." She muttered. Glancing at Gaara half laying down, she nudged him. "Hey. You're my pillow, got it?" He grumbled something that sounded like 'whatever' and Hasame folded her arms on his side, resting her head in them again.


	139. July 10th 2007

July 10th (4 days until NAF)

It was 10:24 am. And she still wasn't up. Gaara stared at her, laying on the couch in her tank top and shorts, sleepily deeply. He had been sitting there for the past hour, just waiting for her to wake up. But she didn't. It was funny how she snuffed a few times, like a dog in his sleep. Gaara was getting impatient. He wanted to watch 24, but needed to wake Hasame up in order to ask her. But for some reason, she wasn't waking up. Gaara wondered if she had had a late night again.

Sighing, Gaara bounced his foot on the groud repetitively, cracking his knuckles.

"Come on, Hasame, wake up." He muttered to himself. Staring at her again, an evil grin passed over his face. It had been a long time since he played a joke on anyone, besides that whole April Fool's day ordeal, which was late anyway. He stood up from his chair and exited the room.

Putting her hands together as if she was praying, Gaara held her hands behind her back there for a minute, waiting for it to dry. He had grabbed the super glue in the kitchen and squirted it on her palms, then pressed them together behind her back while she slept. Kankurou passed by the room, and stepped back as he saw Gaara concentrating on holding Hasame's hands together. Kankurou stared for a second.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked slowly, and Gaara glanced at him briefly before turning back to pressing her hands together.

"Punishing her." He muttered. Kankurou raised an eyebrow. Gaara saw this and added, "Because I want to watch 24 and I have to ask her. She isn't getting up, the sloth." He growled. Releasing his hold, he smirked as her hands remained together. Spinning on his heel, he marched out of the room, leaving Kankurou alone with the sleeping Hasame for a minute.

'Poor kid. She's gonna get it.' He thought, arms crossed over his torso. Gaara came back with a frying pan and a wooden spoon. Putting it next to her ear, he wound up and slammed the wooden spoon against the metal pan.

_GONGGG!!_

"WHOOOAHMYGAWD!" Hasame shrieked and fell to the floor. About to get to her feet, she felt her hands unable to pull apart behind her back. She lay the for a second, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"My hands...They're glued together..." She concluded calmly, wriggling slightly. Suddenly, she flipped on her back and glared at Gaara, smirking above her, holding the frying pan and spoon.

"YOU SONUVABITCH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GLUE MY HANDS TOGETHER?!?!?" She screeched and Kankurou yelped, putting his hands over his ears. Gaara, however, remained just as stoic as before. Hasame reared her foot back to kick Gaara, but he blocked her kick with the frying pan, which had been aiming for between his legs.

"You didn't want to wake up." He said, chuckling with mirth. Hasame growled and turned on her stomach, inching up to stand on her knees. She glared at him over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill you this time!" Gaara raised non existant eyebrows.

"And how will you do that?" Hasame snorted and got to her feet awkwardly, then turned to face him, looking deadly.

"I'm gunna strangle you, DAMNIT!" She lept forward, knocking Gaara to the ground. Wrapping her legs around his neck, Kankurou watching the squabble between the redheads, Hasame strangled Gaara with her feet in a comic fashion. Kankurou shook his head slightly, and walked out of the room, knowing better than to interfere.

11:36pm

Temari found the solution to unsticking Hasame's hands. Indeed, a second passed after she was released, Hasame did hunt down Gaara and followed him until the time was right to jump him in pay back.

Gaara now gingerly pressed the ice pack to his head, a bandage on his cheek from the nails of Hasame. She had peeled at the sand armor with all her might, ending up tearing her nails and sliced his cheek. But she whacked him on the head a few times. Hasame, on the other hand, wasn't better off. Gaara in defense, ended up giving her multiple bruises and she had cut her lip when the sand slammed into her face and she bit her lip. But she was smiling, satisfied that she had gotten back for the hand glueing ordeal.

Gaara saw her smirking, and shot her a glare.

"You didn't think you were overreacting there?" He asked, knowing the answer. Hasame shook her head, a smug grin plastered on her lips. Gaara sighed and shook his head, then winced. He scowled at the wall opposite him, wondering if he could get away with merely killing her. But he'd have to suffer the consequences of no longer having anyone to talk to. She, unlike most of his family, enjoyed talking to him on a regular basis. He glanced at her. Well, as regular as Hasame would follow. Plus, even if it was painful, mentally or physically, she did make the day interesting.

"Hey, Guess what." Hasame spoke suddenly, her grin no longer smug but actually content. Gaara eyed her warily.

"What..." He asked, sighing.

"I'm going to be singing a duet with someone." Gaara, if he could, would have said "" but he didn't. He just looked it. He raised a finger, and pointed at her.

"You...Sing with someone else..."

"With only the music. I won't be singing along with the original song artist like I always do." Hasame added.

"You...Sing...While people watching..." Gaara look utterly shocked. Hasame scowled.

"Now, hold on there! I can sing with people watching...Okay, maybe not. But I can sing alone! And if I put feeling into it, it actually sounds good!" Hasame scowled defiantly at Gaara. "I'll show you how we do this. The song is Parade by Chaba. I'll see if I can show you my lines, her lines, and both our lines."

**Bold - Oshai**

_Italics - Hasame_

Underline - Both

**Su su**

**Su su**

**Su su**

**Kaze ga fuite (aaa...) (itai)**

**Kienai omoi**

**Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitosu**

**Nidoto nai, nidoto nai shitteru nante baka mitai**

**Mujyaki ni natte (aa) (image)**

_Kiitto sore wa owaranai..._

Kiitto sore wa owaranai...

**Rai no mune kogase**

**Sen no yume watare**

**Jyu wo mujin kakete**

**Te ne tsukamu sekai**

_Kumo ga chigirete_

_Hi ga mata ochite_

_Hitori no PAREDDO ga _ugokidasuu...

_Bouken_

_Kichijitsu_

_Shinpan_

_Jyoshou_

**Meian**

**Shouguu**

**Seimei**

**Souai**

_Su su_

_Su su_

_Su su_

_Moshimo itte shimaru (nara)_

_Anata no kami wo_

_Kai de sutte motto_

_Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakanarai (a...) Umareta dake jya wakaranai_

_Dakara motto fukaaku_

_Shitai, shitai_

**(la...) Nante Yume mitaai**

(la...) Nante Yume mitaai

_Rai no mune kogase_

_Sen no yume watare_

_Jyu wo mujin kakete_

_Meguriau kiseki_

**Kumo ga chigirete**

**Hi ga mata ochite**

**Fuutasu no PAREDDO ga yozora ni **tokeete..

**Daremoga mootte iru**

**POKETTO ni shizume tayori ga aruu**

_Soitsu wa kobosu ya ni_

_Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito _ou

**Mitsukerareba ii**

_Lalada.. no keshiki to _onaji mono..

Rai no mune kogase

Sen no yume watare

Jyu wo mujin kakete

Te ne tsukamu sekai

Kumo ga chigirete

Hi ga mata ochite

Mikansei no PAREDDO de dokomademoo..

**Bouken**

**Kichijitsu**

**Shinpan**

**Jyoshou**

_Meian_

_Shouguu_

_Seimei_

_Souai_

Bouken

Kichijitsu

Shinpan

Jyoshou

Meian

Shouguu

Seimei

Souai

Gaara scrutinized the sheet of paper Hasame handed him. (It was actually in colour, but I can't have colour on this thinger, damnit. It looks better than my way) Gaara's eyes glanced up at her.

"You won't do it." He said. Hasame's eyes bugged, and she scowled, crossing her arms.

"Of course I will! The day after tomorrow, I have the house to myself...Well, sort of. I'll get my brother to do something for 4 minutes and 54 seconds...I'll be at my mother's, so I can do it!" She huffed, turning away from him. Gaara smirked at her back. Certainly, if he thought that she couldn't do it, it would be her natural instinct to prove him wrong and do it way better than she thought she would. It always worked. Heaving a sigh, he put the paper on his lap, looking at it with his ice pack to his head.

"Mmm, I have to disagree. You'll probably chicken out at the last moment and end up doing a terrible job by trying to sing along with the artist, or the song playing in the backgro-OW!" Hasame had punched him in the head mercilessly, and Gaara yelped in pain, cradeling his tender head.

"Don't say that! I WILL do it good! I'll show you!" She shouted, looking furious. Gaara smiled despite the pain in his head. Sitting up straight, he looked at her blankly.

"Whatever. You show me this in two days, and _then_ I'll reward you." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Hasame scowled darkly at him, arms still crossed. Hasame glanced at the clock and sighed.

"I'd better get to bed." She got up from the chair and shot him a look over her shoulder. "And I WILL Sing that song."


	140. July 11th

July 11th (3 days until NAF)

Hasame was in her room. Gaara not only knew this, but had heard her. Staying next to her door, standing still, he could hear her practicing.

_Kiitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Kiitto sore wa owaranai..._

Gaara smirked. He knew she would work hard until she was satisfied at least a tiny bit with her voice. Which was rare. She had a very nice voice, in his opinion. It was soft, and didn't carry very far or was very loud, but it was a perfect voice for soft songs or singing a child a lullabye. Gaara got to witness Hasame actually babysitting once. (Once, that is all. He did not know why she hadnt babysat after that, it was unknown to him.). She didnt come visit that day, but he saw her through a bedroom window of the child. The little boy, with shaggy brown hair and large brown eyes, had been upset from the thunder and the rain outside. He was crying, and Gaara saw Hasame come into his bedroom. She quickly comforted the child, but not with much success. In the end, she took him on her lap, cradeling him, and he heard her sing a song he had heard before on her iPod.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger,_

_There is no danger,_

_I am here tonight.._

_LIttle child, be not afraid_

_The thunder explodes and lightening flash_

_Illuminates_

_Your tear stained face_

_I am here tonight..._

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning..._

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candle light beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight..._

_  
Little child, be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_Theyre not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning..._

_For you know..._

_Once even I was a_

_Little child_

_And I was afraid,_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep with fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_That rains a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So i'll hold you and wait_

_Till your frightned eyes do close_

_And I hope that you know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning..._

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain'll be gone in the morning_

_And I'll still be here in the morning._

He saw that the boy had fallen asleep right in her arms. Hasame looked down at him, Gaara saw her sigh, and she stood up and tucked him into his bed, then leaving his room without a backwards glance. Regardless of Hasame admitting she did not get along well with kids, Gaara thought she could very much be an excellent guardian for a child of her own one day.

The singing in the room had stopped. Gaara crashed down to earth and glanced to the left. Hasame was staring at him from her partially opened door. He wondered how long she had been standing there.

"You were listening, weren't you?" She stated, accusation dripping from her voice. And it didn't sound like a question. Gaara scratched his shoulder from under the fabric of his shirt.

"Possibly. What's that to you?" He said in a resentful voice. Hasame scowled.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't. Now knowing you're listening makes me uncomfortable." She said, glaring at him under her red bangs. Gaara scowled back, but heaved a sigh and continued on down the hall.


	141. July 12th

July 12th (2 days until NAF)

"AAALRIGHT!" Hasame pounced on Gaara, causing him to fall flat on his face. Getting up on one elbow, he glared at Hasame over his shoulder.

"What's alright?!" He snapped, Hasame grinning like a chesire cat at him.

"I have the plan for this weekend!" She replied cheerfully. Gaara sighed and planted his cheek on his fist, waiting for her rant. "Tomorrow at 7:30pm, Eden and Amber come over and sleep at my place. Then, my mom will drive us up to Oshawa, were we meet Jackie and Natalie and Alana. From there, we take the train (which costs 10 bucks) to the Durham College, we get our registration forms and we party! We meet up with Dei-dei-chan AKA MB, and after we have our fun at the con, we go back to Jackies to sleep over. YES! MB Is sleeping at Jackie's!!" Hasame beamed happily. Gaara eyed her over his shoulder.

"She is that Deidara cosplayer, right?" Hasame nodded. "And you're going to be coslaying as me, right?" Hasame nodded again, her bright grin slowly diminishing.

"What's your point?" She inquired. Gaara gave her a look.

"Think about it Hasame. Deidara...Gaara...Are you sure you're going to want to sleep?" Hasame's eyes widened and she stared at Gaara.

"I'll just not sleep. Plus, I think that we should be out of character by the time we get off the train anyway!" Hasame gave a laugh of relief, but saw Gaara's face still looking at her like before. She sighed and hung her head. "Anyway, I'll probably not go to sleep because she threatened to draw on my face while I was asleep..." Gaara snorted and turned back to face the wall at ground level. He just realized she was still sitting on him.

"Would you get off of me already?" He demanded, and Hasame quickly scrambled off him. Getting up and brushing off any dust that had clung to the fabric of his black clothes adn sat down in the chair. Hasame seated herself in the one beside him.

"Well, That's basically all I have to say tonight. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. I won't write tomorrow...Maybe the day after...I don't know. If MB allows me to however." Hasame laughed, Gaara rolled his eyes. "So, see you soon!" She said and left the room, waving. Gaara waved after she had disappeared.


	142. July 17th 2007

July 17, 2007

NAF Chronicles Part 1

(alright, just for the sake of everyone, I will write the events of NAF, but since we went two days, and there were things that happened between those two days, I will have to write it like it was a story. Sorry! Gaara, Temari and Kankurou won't be appearing!)

Hasame sat at the computer, awaiting for her two friends to come over. Residing at her mother's apartment with her younger brother, the teenager sighed and stared at the computer monitor boredly. Suddenly, there was the crunching of tires on the gravel parking lot. Hasame pushed the curtains aside a bit to peek outside. Indeed, the dark haired girl had begun to walk to the lobby with her mother. Hasame spotted a bag in her hand and a sleeping bag in the other. She grinned and sprang from the computer chair.

"Ne! Ben! Amber's here!" She said as she ran past him and lept over the chair. Ben, her ten year old brother, didn't bother moving from the television to greet their new guest. Not even waiting for the buzz at the intercom to allow communication between the apartment room and the lobby, Hasame was already out in the lobby to meet them. Amber looked surprised and laughed when Hasame bounded up to the door and let them in.

"Hey!" She said and Amber replied in a similar manner. Once they were in the apartment room, they did their greetings. Hasame shook Amber's mother's hand (if not a bit stiffly. She never knew how to act around adults, as no matter what she did, they always seem to not like her) and her mother said good bye to Amber and left.

"Alright so..." Amber said, and they remained silent for a few seconds.

"Here, I'll take your stuff." Hasame suggested and Amber handed her the sleeping bag. Putting it in the living room, Hasame spotted her brother glued to the television. Amber noticed this.

"He's like my brother too." She muttered and Hasame nodded. Amber's brother had ADD however, and Hasame wondered if Ben did too.

"Hey, how come Eden's not here?" amber inquired and Hasame tore her displeased glare from her brother to her friend.

"Oh, right, she wasn't allowed to come. Her mother wouldn't allow her." Amber's jaw dropped in surprise.

"What? Why not!?" Hasame shrugged.

"You know how her mother is." Amber sighed and shook her head.

The girls got food, which consisted of oriental flavoured ramen, and chatted until Hasame's mother returned home. The rest of the night passed uneventfully. Hasame had been drawing with her new tablet while Amber watched television, promptly falling asleep in front of it. It was tell past midnight when Hasame decided she needed to get to sleep if she wanted to be up early the next morning. Shutting down the computer and television, the room turned pitch black. The red head stood for a good two minutes, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the black so she would not step on Amber and make it to the uncomfortable couch. Grabbing a shuriken shaped pillow and her ipod, she lay on the couch, waiting for sleep to fall on her.

Hours passed. Hasame looked at the clock on her ipod. 2:30am. She scowled. Why couldn't she sleep? Laying on her front, she glared at the wall sized window for a good half hour.

Damnit, I need to get up earliy tomorrow! I need to sleep! She ordered herself. In the end, she did fall asleep. Only to wake up at 5:15am. It was abrupt. She snapped her eyes open to stare at the ceiling. Glancing over at her clock on her ipod, she scowled again.

"Great. 2 and a half hours sleep. Man, I am going to be dead today..." She said aloud, and waited at least the remaning 15 minutes before waking up Amber.

"Psst. Amber. Wake up. We gotta get ready." Mildly surprised at how quick Amber got up, Hasame sat up from the couch, her back cracking, and grabbed her costume and duct tape. It took at least her 10 minutes to get the duct tape over her already small chest. Taking a deep breath, she calculated the amount of breath she would be allowed before not being able to breathe at all. So, that resticted her to no running, sneezing, and sighing. Coming out from the bathroom, quickly running down the hallway so not to wake her brother and mother, Hasame showed Amber her new figure. Amber laughed and helped her put on the vest that would hold the gourd to her back.

"You know, I don't think you need to wear duct tape..." Amber insisted, but Hasame snorted.

"If I want to look as authentic as poossible, then I have to flatten myself so I look even more like a boy." It took at least five minutes of Amber and Hasame adjusting the vest on her torso. "Damn Gaara and his long torso! Us girls don't have long torsos! We have stupid curves!" Hasame said sarcastically, cocking her hips to the side in distaste. Amber ignored her and her little rant and went to put on her costume. She had made the Hinata coat and pants herself, which Hasame was very jealous of her sewing ability. She had just bought hers from ebay. Amber deicded to wear regular clothes until she got to JAckie's, their homestay for the weekend.

"Oh...That's a much better idea than mine..." Hasame said, looking down at her costume. "I don't want to get out of this now that I finally got it on."

"Yeah...Ahaha, you look no longer like a regular person. People will stare at you." Amber snorted. Hasame smirked and swayed her hips to the side, flicking her wrist.

"Then let them stare at this awesome cosplayer."

"I don't think they'll know what cosplaying is..." Amber pointed out. Hasame dropped her wrist to mock-scowl at her friend.

"Hey, don't burst my bubble." Sulked the red head and the brunette laughed. Hasame's mother came in sleepily to see Amber and...

"Oh, Hasame, it's you. I didn't recognize you." Yawned her mother. Hasame, her back turned to her mother, shot a grin at Amber. Clearing her voice, she changed the timber and glanced over her shoulder to glare hard at her mother.

"Hasame? I'm not Hasame. Don't mix me, Sabaku no Gaara, with some petty female. I should kill you for that insult." Amber burst out laughing and Shannon (Hasame's mother) jumped in shock at her daughter. Hasame's face split into a cheeky grin, and Shannon just shook her head.

"Don't scare me like that in the morning..." Before leaving down the hall, she shot back, "And that was a pretty good impression, Hasame."

"Why thank you." She bowed and snickered at her departing mother. Nudging Amber, she suggested,

"Hey, should I go wake Ben the same way?" Amber rolled her eyes.

"I think your mom is waking him up." Hasame sighed playfully and walked to the kitchen.

They had breakfast, which consisted of cheap toaster waffles and a glass of milk each, and ran out the door, taking everything they would need for the weekend with them.


	143. July 19th

July 19th, 2007

Shuffling grudgedly into the room, Hasame unwillingly glanced up to see the face she had been hating to see. Gaara glared at her, sitting at the end of the kitchen table, arms crossed, looking like some sort of Mafia boss. Hasame sighed and sat down at the other end, diverting his unwavering stare of evilness. Hasame fidgeted and shot him glances.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry!" She finally blurted out, slapping her hand on the table top. Gaara didn't respond. "I wasn't really feeling like visiting, plus I've had a few late nights and I was tired, amazingly!" He didn't flinch. Hasame chewed her lip nervously. Adverting his scowl again, she shifted in her chair. Shooting him a look from under her red bangs, she muttered, "And stop staring at me like that..." Gaara barely blinked. Hasame glared at him. "I thought the unwavering stare was my thing."

When Gaara remained silent, Hasame twitched and slammed her palms on the table top, her chair clattering behind her as she jumped to her feet.

"Okay, I get it already! You're not happy! Hell, I never know when you're actually happy," She muttered the last sentence under her breath which earned her a new glower in her direction. "But I said sorry already! Can you forgive me like all the other times you have?" Gaara lowered his chin slightly, his glare looking murderous.

"It's not like I had any choices, was it?" Hasame stuck out her lower lip defiantly, her brow furrowing.

"Come _on_, Gaara! Stop being so stubborn! I'm here now, and I'm talking! That should be enough!" Hasame waved her hands in the air in frustration, watching for his expression. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Hasame's shoulders drooped. He looked more like a Mafia boss. It was almost funny.

"Ooooh go put on a pinstripe suit, will ya?" The girl snapped and stuck her hands in the air in surrender, marching out of the kitchen, leaving a very confused Gaara staring at her back.

"...pinstripe suit?..." He mumbled.

He found her sulking in the living room, her body language suggesting she was still angry about their conversation in the kitchen ten minutes ago. Arms and legs crossed, she had sunk considerably into the couch, the cushions actually looking like they might swallow her whole. She saw him enter and scowled at him. Gaara gave her a sideways glance before brushing off her glower and sat down beside her, resting his elbows on his knees. She shifted further away from him, not even giving him a glance anymore. They were silent for a few minutes when Gaara sighed.

"Alright. I forgive you. Even though it is your fault for not visiting. Plus, I've forgiven you for all the other times you've gone for a long period of time without notice, this shouldn't be any different."

"Damn straight." Grumbled Hasame. A red vein pulsed in the side of Gaara's head, but exhaled forcefully through his teeth. It was quiet for a minute, when Gaara sat up straight, looking curiously at her.

"And what was with the pinstripe comment?" He asked, and Hasame snorted, a smile twitching dangerously at her lips which she refused to show.

"Something that I thought was funny. You wouldn't get it." Gaara stared for a second, and then turned to the television.

"Hey." Hasame glanced at him when he spoke, his stare not moving from the television. "Did you...By chance...Bring 24 with you?" Gaara asked cautiously. Hasame saw his hands rubbing together eagerly. She smirked.

"And what if I didn't" Gaara shot her a glare of warning.

"No joking with me, Hasame." He snarled. She bared her teeth but nodded.

"Let me go get it." Hasame could have sworn his mood brightened by tenfold when she said those words. Just exiting the door, she muttered, "You're pathetic." Gaara flinched. There was a slithering sound, then a yelp as Hasame fell to the floor. Gaara smirked and called back the sand.

Reentering the room with a red mark on her forehead, Hasame popped in the DVD into the player.

"Wait wait wait, hold on." Gaara stuttered and lept to the door. Hasame saw him glance up and down the hallway, then he disappeared for a few seconds. Coming back in, he waved a hand at the television, rounding to the couch.

"Okay, it's good to play it." Hasame quirked an eyebrow as he sat down. Noticing this, he answered quickly,

"Temari." Hasame raised her eyebrows in comprehension and pressed the Play button. Temari still thought they were a couple and if she caught them watching it and not "cuddling", they were afraid that she might take it away again.

It was 11 pm and both red heads were engaged in the currant episode. Hasame in her black sheet she had fetched at the end of one episode, and she had brought two bottles of water for them. They were untouched. Gaara was on the edge of his seat, staring intensely at the screen, while Hasame had this permanent look of horror plastered on her face, curled up in the sheet. In the episode, a terrorist was about to fire a missile at a presidential plane, which of course, had the President of the USA as a passenger. Jack Bauer was attempting to prod the terrorist into why he was doing it and telling him to land instead of firing the missile.

Now, the terrorist disconnected any form of communication. Hasame gasped and bit her sheet. The camera focused on the terrorist's thumb, hovering above the joystick's red button that would fire the missile. He pushed it.

"AH!" Hasame shrieked eyes wide. Gaara had far gotten used to her random screams and didn't even flinch. His only reaction was a widened gaze and he slipped further off the edge of his cushion. The missile appeared on radar, and they saw it connect with the presidential plane.

"OH MY GOD! THEY SHOT IT! THEY SHOT IT!" Hasame screamed, flapping her hands in horror. "EVERYONE'S GONNA DIE!" And the episode ended by the clock reaching 12am. They both sighed as the credits came on. They were silent, then Hasame yelped, "NEXT ONE!" Gaara didn't hesitate. Pressing the play button for the next episode, they watched the recap of the previous episode.

Suddenly, there was muffled speech outside. Gaara froze and so did Hasame. They had forgotten to close the door, but Hasame's screeches would have reached the next floor, so the door wouldn't have served much purpose.

"-Yeah, I talked with him."

"What'd he say?"

"Not much. He's not much of a talker..."

"Ah...Well, I hear Hasame in the living room if you're looking for Gaara."

"What? How can you tell if Gaara is there if you hear Hasame?"

"I bet their watching 24, and whenever one is, the other is sure to join the other."

"You're right...Okay, I'll go tell him."

"Bring earplugs."

"Oh hush."

There were the approaching footsteps. Gaara could tell just from the footfalls who it was. Hasame and Gaara stared at each other.

"Temari!" They both said.

"Oh my god, what do we do?!" Hasame hissed, as the footsteps approached.

"W-well, she said...that..." Gaara didn't need to complete his sentence. Hasame had tossed the sheet over him, only their heads showing.

"She said we had to friggin' cuddle, but if I cover us, it'll look like it when we're not actually." She explained just as Temari walked in. The blonde spotted the two redheads watching her intently, like a pair of cats watching a person pass by a dark alley, their eyes wide and staring. Temari jumped in surprise, then grinned to see them so close together. Hasame noticed this and turned away, flushing angrily.

"Awww so you two _did_ follow what I asked!" She giggled and sighed. Gaara held his stare. Temari noticed this and got the point.

"Okay, I understand, I'll leave you two alone!" Her voice rose in delight at the end of her sentence and she nearly skipped out the room. Gaara twitched but returned to the television. Hasame swayed beside him. He glanced at her, seeing her eyelids flutter dangerously. He nudged her and she blinked in surprise.

"What?" She asked innocently, looking at him sleepily.

"You're tired, aren't you?" He asked. Hasame shook her head warily, looking half dead.

"No no, I'm okay. I wanna finish watching the episode." Gaara eyed her in concern, but turned to the television.

They had gotten through fifteen minutes of the episode when Gaara felt a weight on his shoulder and arm. He didn't need to glance down to know what had happened. Hasame most likely had fallen asleep.


	144. July 21st

July 21st, 2007

Hasame waved at Gaara as she passed the sitting room, he nodding in return. Then, snapping his head back to the door, he wondered why she just walked right on past. Getting up from the chair and tossing the magazine he was reading onto the table, he followed her out the door. Spotting her red hair mount the stairs to the second floor, he said,

"Uh, hello?" Hasame stopped and glanced down at him innocently. She waved again.

"Um, hey?" She replied. Gaara made a gesture back to the sitting, shooting her an inquisitive look. Hasame stared for a second, then raised her hand, palm up, cocking her head to the side. Getting sick of this hand sign language, Gaara blurted out,

"Why'd you just walk by? You usually come in, say hi, rant on about something, and then possibly fall asleep in the chair or the floor or wherever you might be sitting." Hasame raised her eyebrows.

"Well, what if we could do that...somewhere else? So when I fall asleep, it would be in my own bed!" She suggested, motioning up the stairs. Gaara sighed and quickly followed her.

Plopping on her bed with a heavy sigh, Hasame fell on her pillows, looking exhausted. Gaara sat down at the end of her bed, leaning against the wall. Hasame stretched out her legs, and hit his knee. Glancing down, she muttered a sorry, then continued to stare. Abruptly, she propped her legs on his knees.

"You're my foot rest." She stated, more like ordered. Gaara didn't bother protesting.

"Oh my friggin' god, is it just me, or is it getting to like a hundred degrees or something?" She moaned, throwing her arms over her head, hitting them on the wall.

"Nope. It is getting hotter." Gaara replied, twiddling with one of her many mechanical pencils. She groaned and looked upset.

"I hate it..." She muttered, turning her head to stare at the wall. Yawning widely, she closed her eyes, thinking she would just shut them for a minute.

Hours passed of silence. Gaara thought she had just decided to be quiet. His legs were beginning to tingle from the lack of blood flow. That, and his eyelids had become heavy. Trying to contain a huge yawn, he glanced at Hasame.

"I should-" He began, and saw her eyes shut. He rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to groan in annoyance. He was about to push her legs off when she snapped her head to him.

"Oi. You're my foot rest." She said thickly, obvoiusly more asleep than awake.

"I should go to bed." Gaara replied, giving her a hard glare. Hasame turned her head back to the wall.

"Too bad..." He could barely hear her. In the next minute, she was asleep again. Facing her legs on his lap, Gaara again attempted to remove them, and she barked,

"HEY! No touchy...You're my foot rest." She repeated.

"I am aware of that! But, I should go to-"

"Sleep here then, jesus." She grumbled, burying her head in her arms sleepily. Gaara scowled angrily at her legs. He was too tired to fight back, his brain no longer functioning to its full capacity.

"Fine. Have it your way." He mumbled, stealing one of her many pillows and propping himself against the wall to make himself more comfortable. He wasn't sure how, but he fell asleep like that.


	145. July 24th 2007

July 24th

Hasame covered her mouth to stiffle the cough, pushing aside the sliding door and entered the sitting room where Gaara was. Gaara heard her before she actually came in. The first thing he noticed was how pale she was. Paler than normal. Second, the dark bags under her eyes. Third, the fact that she was coughing.

"You're sick, aren't you?" He inquired as she sat down. She glanced at him, looking exhausted. Gaara nodded. "I'll take that as a yes." She coughed violently again, heaved a sigh and flopped back in the chair.

"My throat is sore, and the inside my chest feels like its itchy and the only way I can scratch it is by coughing." She explained, her voice lower than what she normally sounded like. Must be her throat, Gaara guessed. She moaned and curled up in the chair, squeezing her eyes shut. She muttered something. Gaara leaned closer.

"What?"

"Kill me now..."

Gaara rolled his eyes and pulled away.

"It's just a cold. No need to get dramatic over it." Hasame didn't move. Gaara stared at her for the longest time and she glared up at him finally.

"Shut it. I ain't feeling well, and I want a sympathetic ear." She grumbled. Gaara gave her a look. Hasame blinked, then scowled. "Obviously, I'm going to the wrong person."

"Damn straight." Gaara huffed, crossing his arms over his torso. Hasame gave a pained look and curled up in the chair again.

"Fine. But you have to hear me whine all I want, got it?"

"You do, and I'll crush you the moment I get annoyed." Gaara retaliated almost instantly.

"Everything annoys you." Hasame sighed. "I'm going to sleep, and you can't stop me."

"It's not like I would anyway." Gaara grumbled, and Hasame smirked at him.

"Right...So, you just gonna let me sleep on this chair?" Gaara nodded. Hasame rolled her eyes. "What about all those other times I _clearly_ remember falling asleep in a chair, or on a floor, or on a couch...And I _magically_ appear in my bedroom?" Gaara tensed, and shot a look at Hasame from the corner of his eye. She shook her head, smirking and put her head back out of view.

"Whatever. Night."

1:22am

She woke up to find herself in bed, yet again. The moment she gained conciousness, she felt her nose plugged, her chest tight and the urge to cough and sneeze simultaniously. Her eyes were watering and she felt dizzy, her skin felt cool and she shivered, yet inside it burned. Her nose began to run and Hasame furiously wiped it with the back of her hand. Knowing this wouldn't help, she quickly got out of her bed, not without stumbling, and made it to the bathroom to grab the box of kleenex. Hasame ended up staying there a good ten or so minutes just blowing her nose and sniffling, coughing a few times. Occasionally, she would have to wipe her eyes, the salty liquid just beginning to obscure her vision.

"Goddamnit..." She swore quietly, blowing her nose again, but not feeling relieved at all. Her head was beginning to hurt from the light, and it was this time that she felt completely hopeless. A victim to the common cold that always seemed to bring her to her knees. Feeling like her head was being compressed between walls, Hasame whined and blew her nose again, finally bringing the box with her, only to find it was near empty.

"Shit!" Swearing again, Hasame finished the box and stayed a bit longer, surviving on toilet paper. Her nose still felt full of mucus no matter how many times she blew it. Wiping her face, groaning slightly and swearing profusely in her mind, Hasame shivered in the coolness of the sterile bathroom.

"I wanna go to bed, but I can't bring the toilet paper with me. Temari said it was the last roll and she had to go shopping for more tomorrow...And there's no more kleenex...And I'm going to sneeze." Quickly, Hasame unraveled the toilet paper as fast as she could and fold it before the sneeze would explode. Muffling the sound with the kleenex, she squirmed inside at the feeling. She hated blowing her nose. It was disgusting. Sniffling helplessly, Hasame rested her hot forehead on the cool bathroom counter top.

"Why meee...I have karate tomorrow!" She grumbled. Whenever she felt sick, she always wanted someone with her. Even if it would get them infected, which she didn't want either. Her skin prickled at the shiver rising up her arms and she rubbed her bare arms. Clad in short shorts and a tank top, she was beginning to feel wearing such clothing wouldn't have been a good idea. But how was she supposed to know she'd have to spend her night in the bathroom?

Wiping her eyes, she took a glance at herself in the mirror. Her red hair was messy and matted in some places from the little sleep she got, she looked so pale, but her eyes were red and puffy from the tears. Her nose and lips were red also. Staring at her hands, she sighed and ran them through her messy tresses in distress. (whoa. Tongue twister. I want you to say that five times fast...) Blowing her nose again, coughing afterwards, Hasame held her head in her hands, wishing the stupid sickness would just disappear. Her bed was cold, and she didn't look forward to the chill of the sheets. Holding herself to gain warmth, she swayed on the toilet seat. Squeezing her eyes shut, Hasame rose from the toilet seat (but not before giving an extra hard blow to clear her nose a bit more) and exited the bathroom, shutting off the light. Standing still (or swaying still) outside, waiting for her night vision to return to her, Hasame finally began to feel her body ache all over. Groaning and rubbing her arms, Hasame made her way down the hall. Feeling cold and her head pounding, she stood outside the bedroom door. Sliding it open quietly and closing it behind her, the redhead sniffled and looked around in the dark. Wiping her eyes, she walked silently to the bed. Bending down on her knees, she whispered,

"Gaara...Hey, Gaara." He shifted, and turned over to face her, cracking an eye open. Blinking a few times, he frowned at her. Sitting up quickly, he rubbed his eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" He mumbled almost incoherently, then scrutinized her. "Were you crying?" He demanded, peering at her face. Hasame shook her head and sniffed again.

"No, it's just, my cold's gotten worse, and my bed is cold, and I'm freezing, and my head hurts..." Realizing how much was wrong with her, she felt her eyes tear up again and wiped them quickly. "And my nose is stuffy, my eyes keep on watering up and everything is just all compressed in my head and I can't even think!" She groaned and shivered again, rubbing her legs to ease the goosebumps. Gaara looked at her sleepily, blinking slowly. Hasame squeezed her eyes shut, hoping in vain that it maybe might just ease the pressure in her head for a few seconds or something so she wouldn't go insane. A hand grabbed her upper arm and Hasame was eased to her feet. opening her eyes, she saw Gaara motioning beside him.

"If your bed is that cold, stay here. I don't care." He muttered, rubbing his eyes. Hasame stood, his hand still grasping her arm.

"But, you might get sick too." Hasame protested. Gaara waved at her, brushing away the issue.

"I don't care. Get in." Hasame stood for a second, then slowly climbed on his bed, and he tossed the blankets over her, turning his back to her. "I don't wanna hear anymore whining, that's all." Hasame laughed lightly, then coughed twice.

"Alright, I won't." She replied. Laying on her back, she shivered and shifted under the covers more, nearly covering her head. Feeling his back against her own, Hasame quickly shifted to the edge of the bed.

"Sor-"

"_I don't care_." He said, sounding almost annoyed, over his shoulder. Hasame was as still as a statue for a second, then slowly eased her way back to where she was before, making sure to not quite touch him too much.

Hours passed, and Hasame was still awake. Her body ached and she was sniffling incensessly again. Her chest felt tighter, and she couldn't sigh without breaking into a coughing fit. Feeling miserable, she could only wonder what Gaara was thinking. Maybe he was seriously regretting offering his bed with her, or wishing he could crush her with his sand, just to end the sniffling. The bed shifted and Hasame snapped her head over her shoulder. Gaara had sat up, rubbing his face by the looks of it, and stood up. Hasame watched him walk around the bed, past her, and to the door. Hasame quickly thought the worst.

"I'm sorry! I'll try and be more quiet!" She apologized hurriedly, and Gaara stopped by the door, his hand on the handle. Looking at her in the dark, he silently walked out into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind him. Hasame shrunk beneath the covers. 'He left because he was sick of my sniffling and coughing. He's probably gonna go sleep on the couch or something. Ooh, I'm just so terrible. I've kicked him out of his own bedroom!' Hasame's mind was swirling with similar thoughts, and they were only interupted by the door sliding open again. Opening her eyes, she saw Gaara approaching her, holding something in his hands. Seeing Gaara get to his knees, Hasame sat up quickly.

"Gaara? I thought you-"

"Here. This'll help." He muttered, holding up a bottle of cough and cold medicine and a spoon. Hasame stared at it as he poured the dark liquid onto the spoon and held it out to her, looking half asleep. Not wanting to have him sit there any longer than he needed to, Hasame took the medicine. The numbing feeling of the medicine happened the moment it was past her lips. Coughing and shuddering, Hasame swallowed it, covering her mouth so she didn't accidentally spit it out. Gaara already had the other spoon ready, and with her eyes watering, Hasame took the second teaspoon. Doing the same routine, she saw Gaara put the medicine and spoon on the side dresser. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out another bottle. This time, it was labeled ibeuprophen. Reading it with squinted eyes, he popped the lid off and poured out two pills.

"You think you can swallow these without water?" He asked, holding out the tiny brown pills. Hasame looked at them for a second, and nodded, taking them from his palm. After she took the painkillers, he put the bottle on the table as well.

"That should help with the aches." Hasame looked incredulously at him.

"How'd you know my body hurt?" She asked, astounded. Gaara had gotten to his feet and was halfway around the bed when she asked.

"I could hear your skin rubbing together a few times, and you whimpered once I think." He explained, still half asleep as he slid under the covers, back to her again. Hasame muttered a silent 'oh' and looked at her hands. He could hear her rubbing her hands and her arms?

"Uh...Thank...You..." She said and Gaara grunted, shifting under the covers and falling silent. Staying still, Hasame sank under the blankets more, allowing the heat wrap around her like a cocooon.

Eventually, she forgot that she was sharing a bed, and turned over on her other side. She could feel the medicine (both of them) begin to work already, and she felt better.


	146. July 25th 2007

July 25th

6:40 am

"-ame..."

Something shook her gently by the shoulder.

"-same.."

Light streamed through the window, causing an orange glow through her eyelids. The shaking on her shoulder caused her body to erupt in sharp pains all over.

"Hasame." Hasame groaned, wincing and turned over, curling up in pain and in cold. She was still extremely cold.

"WOMAN!"

Hasame yelped and sat up, clutching her head. The moment she sat up, an immense feeling washed over her and she fell back on the pillows again, everything spinning around her. Glancing over to the side where anyone would normally greet her in her bedroom, she saw just a door. Something poked her in the shoulder and she looked to the other side. Gaara glared at her. Hasame jumped and nearly fell out of bed.

"Oh. I forgot." She croaked, and immediately clutched her throat. Clearing it a few times, she grinned apologetically. His glare became less hard and he sighed, rubbing his face.

"Get up, it's morning." Hasame squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them and looked at the clock on his side table. Staring at the time, she looked back at Gaara, his back to her and attempting to wake up.

"You get up at 6:40?" She asked, her voice rather raspy. Something tickled her throat and she turned over to have another coughing fit. She turned over again to see Gaara watching her over his shoulder.

"Yes I do. And I should give you more medicine." He got up and walked around to Hasame's side, grabbing the bottle and spoon again. Hasame took it without complaining (and amazingly, not making a terrible face at the disgusting cough syrup. But not without coughing at the taste). Gaara waited for her to stop. "Your cough is loosening up, that's good." He said, putting aside the bottle and spoon, taking the other bottle that contained the painkillers. Holding it up to Hasame, she contemplated whether or not she should take some. The sharp pain that started in her hand and ended up spreading everywhere, made her nod.

"My nose isn't as runny, luckily. Actually," She inhaled through her nose, "It's rather clear."

"Good." Gaara nodded, standing up. He headed to his drawers and pulled out clothes. "You can stay here. I'll be in the bathroom."

"Oh no! I'll lea-" Hasame interjected, about to sit up to stand, but fell over due to dizziness. She saw Gaara peering at her from above.

"You were saying?" He raised a non existant eyebrow. She sighed and coughed again.

"Fine...You win." Gaara smirked and left, closing the door behind him. Hasame lay flat on her back, attempting to ignore the dull pains all over her body until the painkiller kicked in. Feeling her pants beneath the covers, she remembered she was still in her clothes from yesterday. 'Heh, I never did change out of my clothes...' She thought, scratching her neck. He returned shortly, looking less tired. Hasame hadn't moved. Gaara stared at her. She was breathing alright. Approaching the bed, Gaara peered at her. She had fallen asleep again. He sighed and shook his head. She did need more sleep anyway, might as well let her, seeing as she had been up rather late the night before (or rather that morning), he thought, throwing his sleep wear into the laundry basket. He had changed into his Kazekage robes, seeing as he needed to go to the office again. He'd have to tell Temari or Kankurou (which ever of them was staying home that day) and ask them to watch over her, regardless if she wanted people to watch over her or not.

Knocking on Temari's door, there was groaning and shuffling, then she opened the door, her hair tousled from the nights' sleep.

"Whatisit?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Do you think you could watch over Hasame today?" Temari looked at him sleepily.

"She's not a toddler, Gaara. She can spend a day alone in the house without hurting herself you know." She said, frowning at him. Gaara scowled right back.

"She has a fever and a cold. She can barely sit up without falling over from being so dizzy, and by the sound of her coughing, she might throw up. Now, do you think she should stay home, _alone_?" Temari raised her eyebrows in shock.

"When was this?!" She demanded, instantly perking up.

"Perhaps sometime yesterday, and it got worse last night. She's still not any better. But she said her nose has cleared up." Temari nodded and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, I will. I'll go to her room when I just freshen up, alright?" She was about to turn away into her room when Gaara interupted,

"She's not in her room, she's in mine. I'll be in my office if you need me." Temari didn't bother stopping in her tracks but did a full 360 right back to meet Gaara's eyes. She stared for a few seconds.

"Why...Is she in your room?" The way she said 'your' made Gaara's eyes widen.

"Because she came in around 2 am, saying that she didn't feel at all well. She was cold to the touch, and her bedroom is cold as it is, if you haven't noticed." Temari, of couse, had noticed the abnormal tempurature of the girl's room. It was a mystery to them all why it was so freezing. "And by the feel of her skin, she couldn't produce the nesseccary amount of body heat she would need to stay warm. I didn't mind the idea of getting sick, so I let her share my bed. Is there an issue we should discuss about that?" He challenged cooly, folding his arms over his chest, just daring her to retaliate. Temari stared for a second, then shook her head.

"No there isn't."

"Good. I've already given her medicine and some ibeuprophen. I'll be in my office." He repeated, and left down the hallway, exiting downstairs. Temari stood there, and shook her head, retreating back to her room to put on regular clothes.

Temari eased open her brother's bedroom door to see Hasame curled up in Gaara's blankets. Temari watched her for a while. She looked just like a child again. Going to another's room for comfort when she was sick, not even knowing how to take care of herself when she was in this state. Well, it's kinda not her fault, Temari thought. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Temari gently shook Hasame's shoulder. Hasame feebly pushed away the arm.

"No, Gaara, I wanna sleep..." She mumbled beneath the blankets. Temari squinted at her, and shook her shoulder again, more forcefully. Hasame looked over her shoulder, her eyes bleary with sleep.

"Wha?" She said, trying to get Temari into focus. "Tem-..." The last syllables of her name was lost due to disfunctional lips.

"Hey. Gaara's going to work, so I'm gonna look after you, alright?" She reassured the teenager, giving a smile to her. Hasame blinked and frowned.

"I don't need looking after, I can look after myself. Thank you though." She said, sitting up. Immediately, however, she fell back on the pillows. "A" She muttered, staring at the ceiling.

"You were saying?" Temari smirked at Hasame. The teenager gave a hard glare at her.

"Gaara said the same thing. Fine, fine, whatever. But I'll show you, I will be fine on my own." She said, rolling over on her side. "I'm just gonna sleep some more."

"Fine. I'll be waking Kankurou anyway. He's almost always late if it wasn't for me." Hasame snapped her eyes open, shooting Temari a smug grin.

"Do you still wake him up like you used to?" Temari nodded, smirking. Hasame snorted, then gave in to a coughing fot.

"L-love that..." She choked, closing her eyes again. "I'll be listening."

Temari got up, exiting the bedroom. Hasame lay still, trying to stay awake until she heard Kankurou's yell. Indeed, about ten seconds later, there was a loud thump and a yelp of indignation as Temari lept on her brother's bed to wake him up. Hasame agreed this was a most effective way to waking up deep sleepers.


	147. July 26th

July 26th (might as well put it as the 26th, figuring its about 2 in the morning here)

Slipping off his shoes in the front entrance, Gaara stiffled a yawn as he trudged up the stairs to the second floor. Due to extensive meetings and constant handing out missions, Gaara had to stay late. Glancing at the clock, he realized late was an understatement. Opening the door to his dark beroom, he yanked off the white over robe of his robes and tossed it on his bed. Something mumbled from under the robe. Gaara glanced around to the bed. Approaching it, he slapped himself in the forehead. He had forgotten she was still here. She hadn't moved when he threw the robe on her. Leaving it on her face, he quickly got changed and left the bedroom, heading to the bathroom.

Re-entering the bedroom, he sighed and spotted Hasame again. Glancing at the clock, he looked at Hasame again. A few times he did this, standing in the door way.

'...Why not. It's two in the morning. I'll ask Temari how she's doing tomorrow morning.' He decided, and sat on his side, then fell on the pillow. It was way too hot for blankets. Glancing over at Hasame, took off the robe off her head and placed his hand on her forehead. She wasn't too hot anymore, but it astounded him that she had on the blankets _and_ his robe over her head, and she wasn't melting. Giving her an odd look before turning over, he fell asleep instantly.


	148. July 29th

July 29th, 2007

Gaara watched Hasame jump around the house like a monkey, looking at her out of pure boredom. She had gotten better back on the 26th. She still slept the next two days alot, and now she had a huge amount of energy and needed to do something.

"Gaaragaaragaaragaara!" She yelled from behind him, causing him to crash back to earth from his day dreaming and look around at her.

"What do you _want?_" he groaned. Her hyperness was driving him up the wall. It wasn't always that she was this full of energy.

"Come on and do something with me!" Except, she said it in one breath and the words almost became one when she spoke.

"Do _what_ though?" He demanded, Hasame tugging at his hand and pulling him out of the chair.

"Hideandseek!!" She said and pulled him into the middle of the kitchen (which was pointless in his mind but didn't bother pointing this out to her, seeing as it would go in one ear and right back out the other). "Spinspinspinthencounttotenandcomegetme!" She yelled and was out of the room in a split second. Kankurou came walking in, looking behind himself before snapping his head to face Gaara standing nonchalantly in the middle of the kitchen.

"That was Hasame, wasn't it?" Kankurou asked, Gaara nodding, sighing. He looked back behind him, and shot a look at Gaara again. "Is there a particular reason why you're standing there?" Gaara nodded again.

"Hide and seek." He said slowly, and Kankurou said "aaaah" in comprehension.

Gaara stood against the wall, closing his eyes, muttering the numbers under his breath unenthusiastically. Shrugging off the wall, he began his search around the house. After about an hour and a different emotion (frustration), he found that Hasame was an amazing hider.

"Where the fuck is she?!" Gaara swore, awkwardly stumbling out of the front hall closet, kicking off a boot that he had stepped in. Who knew there was so much stuff in the closet? Temari and Kankurou had been watching him search all this time, now finding something more entertaining besides television. Gaara glared at them.

"HELP ME, WILL YOU?!" He barked and they jumped.

"Yessir!" They yelped and hurriedly began to help their little brother.

Another hour passed and they did not find her.

"What if she's in the village?" Kankurou suggested and Temari and Gaara looked at each other. With her in that mood, there would surely be some sort of pandemonium in the village.

"Oh no...oooh nononono." Gaara muttered, racing out the front door and through the streets. It looked pretty calm at first sight, but as he approached a few villagers that looked quite shooken up, he realized Hasame had been here.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl with red hair, about yey tall and is completely out of control?" Gaara asked the woman. She nodded, looking pale and pointed a finger down the street shakily. "Thank you." He said and raced in that direction. Temari and Kankurou caught up with him shortly.

"So, know where she is then?" Temari asked, leaping along the rooftops beside Gaara.

"Hopefully. A woman said she was in this general direction. Ask more people." Gaara ordered and his siblings split up.

"Hey! Excuse me!" Kankurou ran towards a shop keeper.

"Ah! Kankurou-sama, how nice to see you! Is there anything I can do for you?" Asked the store owner, bowing respectfully. Kankurou waved his hand, panting somewhat.

"H-hey yeah you can. Have you seen a chick with red hair like Gaara and is acting like a lunatic?" He asked quickly, watching the old man's expression. He looked thoughtfully at the sky, then nodded.

"Ah yes, I remember now. She was running towards the Kazekage tower, I believe. Didn't even stop of a treat, silly girl." He rambled off. Kankurou thanked him, then quickly flipped him some ryo and took one of the jelly balls covered in powdered sugar and ran off. (This things are awesome. I don't even know what they're called but they were awesome. And yes, ryo is the currancy in the Naruto world.)

Temari walked around, and spotted a woman and her child. Approaching them, Temari waved at her, smiling friendly.

"Hello, have you by chance seen a short girl running around here? She has bright red hair and black eyes. Somewhat similar to our Kazekage-sama." The woman pulled her child away and looked at Temari thoughtfully.

"Hm...-"

"She was running around like a crazy wo-" The child began but his mother clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say such rude things, Sayuri. Sorry, I think she ran that way." The woman pointed south towards the Kazekage tower. Temari thanked her and smiled at the child before leaping on the rooftops. 'Hate children...' She mumbled.

Gaara spotted his siblings approaching.

"Well?" He asked, and they both said, "Kazekage Tower." Gaara looked at the horrified, and burst in a sprint towards the destination.

"Oh no...nononono..." Was all Temari and Kankurou heard Gaara say all the way to the tower. Skidding around to the front of the tower, Gaara quickly jumped in the air, sand swirling beneath him as he rose to the top of the roof like a rocket. Temari and Kankurou stood there for a second, then ran inside, deciding to search inside.

Reaching the top and leaping onto the ground of the rooftop, Gaara gaped at the girl sitting on there, like it was nothing. Spotting Gaara, she stared for a full minute, then sulked.

"Man. I didn't think you'd find me up here." She said. Obviously, her hyperness had worn off. Gaara was just speechless. For that second.

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused me?" He growled softly, getting ready to just toss her off the roof. Hasame got to her feet, brushing off her rear and crossing her arms.

"No not really. But, since you found me, it's your turn!" She beamed and ran to the door that lead inside.

Gaara stood there, then smacked his forehead.

-Hours later-

Gaara was sitting in the living room, staring at the ceiling from his chair. Hasame was staring at him, and he knew it. He turned his head a fraction and glared at her.

"What do you want?" He snarled, and Hasame made a face.

"Oh, don't be a grouch. It was fun." Gaara snorted. Hasame stood up, arched her back as she stretched and planted her hands on her hips, looking down at Gaara.

"You need new clothes." Gaara started and looked at her.

"...What?"

"You need new clothes." She repeated, looking at his ensemble. Gaara looked down at what he was wearing. He was wearing the dark red/maroon long coat with the leather vest for carrying his gourd. You never knew when you would need to use it.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He demanded, glaring up at Hasame who wasn't paying attention to him.

"Well," She cocked a hip to the side, crossing her arms and placing a finger on her jawline, looking intensly at his clothes, "It's kinda...Boring. You always wear the same thing." Gaara spluttered,

"So do you!" Hasame glanced down at her own ensemble. It consisted of a similar shade shirt of Gaara's with a high collar, long sleeved and black pants. She looked at him.

"I certainly do not!" She retorted, "I've worn an assortment of clothes! It's basically the same thing, long sleeves and pants, but they're different!"

"No they're not." Gaara grumbled, still insulted that his clothes were 'boring'. Hasame snorted and glared at him.

"You know what?" Gaara didn't get a change to answer before Hasame grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the living room. "You're coming with me. TEMARI! WE'RE GOING OUT NOW!"

"OOOoooh On a date?!?!" Temari screeched, spinning around and poking her head from the hallway, absolutely beaming.

"NO WOMAN! He needs new clothes and I'm taking him." Temari's jaw dropped.

"You? Shopping?...I'm coming." Temari had already begun to slip on her ninja shoes before Hasame had time to answer. She only shrugged and tugged Gaara out of the door.

Walking through the streets, Hasame was oblivious to the frightened stares people shot at her, Gaara glaring at them in turn. He hated those looks. He grew up with those looks, and she didn't need to have those either. Even if it was her fault for acting like a crazed, psychotic madman.

"Gaaraaaaa, come on! You're so slow!" Hasame yanked on his hand, Gaara nearly feeling his arm pop out of his socket as she pulled him towards a shop. Temari and Hasame began to search through the men's clothes while Gaara stood there. No, he did NOT want to get new clothes. THEY dragged him here. He didn't want to buy anything.

"Here, try this!" Hasame shoved something in his arms and pushed him towards a change room. Hasame snapped the door shut and left Gaara standing there with the clothing in his arms. What DID she get him, anyway? Gaara unfolded the clothing and stared at it. It didn't look too bad. It consisted of a regular black shirt with fishnet underneath. Except the shirt was too short.

Temari stood beside Hasame, wondering what she had picked out for her brother (as she could see Hasame smirking mischeviously at the changing room door). There was a click, and Temari snapped her gaze to the door and her jaw slackened. Gaara glared at Hasame, but it was softened by his clothing. Fishnet covered basically all his torso, the black cloth not made to reach down to cover his stomach. Hasame burst into fits of giggles, nearly falling over, tears forming. Temari giggled, a silly grin appearing on her face.

"O-oh c-come on Gaara...it's...cute..." She managed to say before laughing like a maniac, leaning on Hasame for support. Gaara quickly snapped the door shut as he went to go get changed. Taking this oppourtunity, Hasame raced to another section, and before Gaara even opened the door, Hasame flung something over the top.

"This is good too!" Temari was still giggling, her face red as she looked up.

"W-w-what did you give him?" She asked, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Well, you know how he basically wears clothing that its kinda baggy and doesn't show _anything_? Hasame pointed out. Temari never noticed this.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?! I can't fit into this!" Gaara yelled through the door, but Hasame banged on the door.

"Try it on. You'll never find out if you like it unless you try it on, dimwit!" She gave a smirk to Temari who shook her head, chuckling to herself. Hasame saw the door open and Gaara step out again. He wore an almost skin tight black shirt, an open high collar with a square end.

Temari had to turn away to stop herself from laughing, her body shaking with mirth as Hasame chuckled from behind Gaara. He only glared liquid flames at the girl over his shoulder.

"Oooh come on, it doesn't look terrible! Fangirls'll _loooove_ you." Hasame said sensually, hugging him from behind and Gaara squirmed away, snapping the change room door shut. "Oh I do so love making fun of him!" Quipped Hasame perkily, Temari just covering her mouth, giggling at Hasame over her shoulder.

"Y-you're so m-mean to my brother." Hasame shrugged her shoulders.

"Now, I'll get him something nicer to wear." Hasame suggested and walked around randomly. "He needs more formal things...he always wears that robe." She muttered to herself, pulling out ties and dress shirts, inspecting them carefully. Amazingly, she knew what a man should wear and how good it looked, but never knew how she should dress. An idea popped into her mind. Rushing to the change room with two outfits, she tossed the pieces of clothing to Gaara.

"Wear this! And wait till I say so to come out!" She turned to Temari.

"Hey, do you have any lipstick or something? Red, preferably." Temari raised a curious eyebrow to her, but dug into her small hand bag and pulled out a tube of lipstick.  
"This, but I hardly ever wear it..."

"That's great, thanks!" Hasame snatched it, her black rimmed eyes sparkling as she ran into a changeroom herself. 'Why is she going into a men's change room?' Temari wondered, but didn't think too hard about it. Her conclusion: It's Hasame.

"Okay Gaara! Come out!" Hasame called from her own change room, and they both opened their doors. Gaara was clad in a simple black suit with a black tie, a white button down shirt shown underneath. He jumped when he saw Hasame. She wore the exact same thing. He scrutinized her as she marched right on past him. She had drawn the kanji on her forehead with lipstick.

"HASAME!" He roared, but she giggled and ran out of the shop and out into the streets (it was an open shop, so there were no doors). People stared at the presumably 'Gaara' dressed in a suit, running through the crowd as if 'he' was running for 'his' life. Hasame could hear the real Gaara pursuing her. Pushing through a crowd, there were delighted squeals and both parties stopped.

"GAARA-SAMA!" Came a cry and Hasame whipped her head around, looking where the fangirlish squeal had come from. Instantly, there were four girls on her, two grabbing her arms, one over her shoulder and one in front of her. "You look so handsome in that suit, Gaara-sama!" Purred a female, with black silky hair gripping Hasame's right arm.

"Of course he does! He _always_ looks handsome!" shot a blonde from behind Hasame.

"And so sexy" Said one that was in front of Hasame seductively, running a finger down the girl's stomach. Hasame stared at the girls, horrified as they either squabbled with each other, or attempted to seduce the poor girl. Gaara in the back stepped back and whistled as he walked calmly back to the shop.

"Do you want to have dinner with us, Gaara-sama?" Purred one, running her fingers through Hasame's hair. "Oh, your hair is so soft!" Instantly, all their hands were feeling the girl's hair. "It is! Like a kitten's and it smells so wonderful!"

"Mmm Gaara-sama, please say yes to dinner!" Said the blonde, running her hands up from behind along Hasam'e stomach and rising.

"GAH!" Hasame shouted and tore herself away from the girls.

"G-Gaara-sama?" They said, surprised. Hasame panted and quickly rubbed off the kanji.

"I'M NOT GAARA! HOLY CHRIST PEOPLE!" She yelled, twitching and hurriedly brushing off any area they touched and ran her fingers through her short hair nervously. "That was uncalled for!"

The girls stared at Hasame.

"S-so...You're not our Gaara-sama...Then who are you?!"

"You'd think we'd recognize any boy who looked like Gaara-sama."

"I mean, he even has the black ringed eyes."

"And so wonderfully blue! Look at them!"

"Though he is much shorter than Gaara-sama..."

"Yeah, how did we not notice that?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL MINDLESS FANGIRLS!" Hasame shouted. "And I'm not a guy, damnit!!" She was still restlessly brushing off the clothes. Notcing a lipstick imprint on the collar of the white shirt, she moaned in frustration. Now she would have to buy it.

The girls only stared some more.

"Not..."

"A boy?"

"No! Of course not! Didn't you," The distressed Hasame jabbed a finger at the blonde,"Notice when you, like, you know, fuckin'...jesus!" Hasame shuddered and turned around, rubbing her arms like she was cold, wiping off the clothes in disgust still. She was still so traumatized that she could barely find her words. The blonde looked stupidly at Hasame, then the memory dawned on her. Staring at her hands, she looked horrified at them.

"EEEWWW!!" She whined, flapping her hands about. "I groped a girl!!!" The girls proceeded to scream when the raven haired one pointed out,

"How could you not feel them?" The blonde looked at her puzzled, then at Hasame.

"I'm sorry, but you have very small breasts then." She said unconsendingly, looking snarkily down at Hasame. (Real word. Google it)The girl just looked at them like they were insane, straightened her tie and marched past them, back to the shop.

''Gah, I feel so violated!'' She said, approaching the shop with a smirking Gaara and a worried Temari.

They looked at the tousled Hasame, her hair messy, the tie loosened and the clothes not as crisp and nice looking as they were before.

"I think I was just molested by fangirls..." She muttered, walking stiffly past them and into the change room. Gaara appeared by the door.

"Here, let me take the clothes." He offered, and Hasame sighed gratefully.

"Thank you, Gaara. I think we have to buy that set, as one of the girl's seemingly smeared lipstick on the collar fold." She thrust the clothes through the door, Gaara taking them and smirking as he folded them over his arm. He shot a look at the curious Temari.

"Three...Two...One..." He mouthed.

"ACK! GAARA! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!?!?"

Gaara snorted and covered his face, a hand on the wall as he bent over with silent laughter. Hasame stuck her head out of the door, her face slightly pink and staring at Gaara.

"Gaara! Give me back my clothes!" She demanded, then snapped her head to Temari. "Temari, make him give me back my clothes!" Gaara suddenly shot deadly eyes at his sister and she recoiled back in fear.

"Go home, Temari. You are no longer needed here." He said murderously, and Temari nodded, dashing off back home. Hasame gaped and shot a glare at Gaara.

"Gaara...my clothes...now..." He shook his head, smirking evilly.

"It's revenge, my dear friend. Unless you want to walk around in your underwear..." Hasame gasped, and her eyes turned to slits.

"You pervert." Gaara shrugged. Hasame contemplated on what she should do, then her eyes shot open. "I can't! I had to take off my bra in order to make it look like I was you!" Gaara suddenly snapped his head to stare at Hasame's head. There was silence, and Hasame looked at Gaara in disbelief.

"You uh...got a little blood trickling down your nose there, Gaara..." She hissed, scowling at him as he wiped it away. He quickly tossed her her bra and she snatched it, glaring at him. Pulling back in the change room, Hasame sighed and put it on. She was still in her undergarmets, and that just wouldn't do. 'If only I was a ninja, then I could transform into someone else...' A light turned on in her head. 'Let's see if I can anyway..." Forming the tiger hand seal, she said, "HENGE! (transform in japanese. Stupid dubs.)"(YES YES IM AWARE I AM NOT A NINJA! But A girl can dream, can't she?)

Gaara heard this and there was an audible _poof_, smoke leaking under the cracks and from above. The door opened and Temari appeared fully clothed. Gaara stared then scowled.

"Cheater."

"Pervert." Hasame retorted, smirking. She walked out of the shop before calling over her shoulder, "You've got the bill for that suit!"

Once back home, Gaara threw the shopping bag with Hasame's clothes and the suit at Temari.

"There, you dumbass. Take your stupid clothes." Temari stared at the bag in her lap.

"Hey! What's with the dumbass, Gaara?! I left because you told me to!" Gaara snapped his head back to his sister. His mouth was open slightly, and he hurriedly took back the bag.

"Sorry. Hasame transformed into you and I thought you were her." Temari nodded in comprehension before adding,

"I thought she wasn't a ninja?" Gaara shrugged.

"Probably luck. She actually had one over sized ear, so it wasn't really that good of a transformation." He said before exiting, leaving Temari to feel her ears to make sure she of course had correct sized ears.

Gaara knocked on Hasame's bedroom door, and she (herself) opened this time, finally in clothes. It was an large black shirt that went down to her knees with the Sunagakura symbol on the front. Gaara shoved the bag at her.

"There. Take your stupid clothes." Hasame smirked and took the bag, tossing it into her room.

"Now, what have we learned today?" Gaara stared at her uninterestedly.

"We didn't learn anything today except not to dress up like Gaara, or you will get mauled by girls." Gaara said, giving a grin to Hasame who scowled.

"That too." She muttered. She shoved Gaara in the back. "Now shoo. I'm going to sleep."


	149. July 31st

July 31st, 2007

Hasame marched into the kitchen, grabbed Gaara's hand, regardless if Temari and Kankurou were in plain view and could see everything, and pulled him towards the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" He demanded, twisting his hand out of her grip. Hasame quickly grabbed his other wrist, still dragging him to the front hall.

"I'm taking you outside. It's been two days and we've only stayed inside. We are doing something!" She ordered, and Gaara quickly shut up. Temari and Kankurou were left craning their neck to watch the departing red heads. Temari frowned, wondering whether or not to follow them, while Kankurou just went back to sipping his coffee nonchalantly.

"Leave them be, Temari. They won't do anything, knowing them." Temari sighed and sat back down.

"Yeah. Probably. Ooh they wouldn't so much touch one another unless I forced them to!" Temari clasped her hands together, giggling like a young girl. Kankurou just stared at her, but chose to ignore her and continued his coffee. He needed more sugar...

Gaara looked at the darkened sky, then back at Hasame determindedly dragging him down the street.

"Uh...Hasame...You _do_ realize that most shops are closed, it's dark out, and there is no one here, right?" He saw her nod.

"Yup." There was a silence.

"...So, why are you still dragging me?"

"You might run away."

"Do I look like the person who would run away?" Hasame stopped abruptly, spun around, grabbed Gaara by his forearms and thoroughly inspected him. Rubbing her chin, she nodded.

"Yup." Grabbing his wrist again, Hasame proceeded to yank the poor Kazekage down the street. Gaara stared at her in disbelief, shaking his head dismally. Why couldn't she be like normal girls and just be interested in the phone or something like that? Why...

"Hey Gaara," Hasame spoke, and Gaara looked at her. He noticed that she had let go of his wrist. "How come you don't go dating?" She looked at him straight in the eyesm walking along side him. Gaara, taken aback by this question, especially from her, didn't answer at first.

"W-well...I'm not interested in anyone...In particular...Right now..." He said, unsure of himself. Hasame glared suspiciously, bending at the waist and peering at him. Gaara recoiled somewhat, but she staightened up, closing her eyes and said, "Okay!" Gaara surely felt his brow twitch.

"W-why would you ask such a thing?" He inquired, folding his arms over his chest. Hasame shrugged.

"No particular reason. Was curious." Gaara frowned susipiciously at her, and Hasame opened an eye, squinting at him.

"And I'm being honest. Don't assume I mean something when I say nothing just because I'm a girl. Sometimes I really just want to know for no particular reason." She shot at him, and he rolled his eyes. There was a long silence again, the only sounds of the sand grains crunching beneath their sandals.

"Okaaay, I have another question for you." Hasame quipped, and Gaara looked at her. Her and her sudden questions... "Why don't you visit Konoha more often? It's such a beautiful village." Hasame looked at him, her bottom lip jutting out slightly, looking upset at him. Gaara's eye twitched and he looked away. Why was she making that face? I hate that face. Don't give me that face. Why are you giving me that face?!

"I've been busy with this village, that's all. There is alot to do. I'm just very busy and I don't have time to visit other countries."

"But you need a vacation once in a while, Gaara! We should go sometime!" Hasame looked cheerfully at him, beaming at her supposedly ingenius suggestion. "I don't think I've ever been there!"

"Hasame, it's a two and a half day travel. You first off, are not even a shinobi, so it would be a difficult feat for you-"

"Hey hey hey!" She interupted, halting in her tracks. Gaara quickly stopped and turned to look at her scowling face. "Just because I'm not a shinobi shouldn't mean anything! I can walk for long distances and I won't be a burden!" She shot at him, her brow knitting together deeply. Gaara leaned backwards slightly.

"Alright alright, I never said you would be a burden. I only said that it would be difficult for you." Hasame crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"I'm tougher than you think, Gaara." She snorted after a pause, resuming her walk, her pace quicker than before. Gaara watched her for a second as she passed him, then he caught up with her, his white robe trailing behind him slightly.

"Do you have any other questions?" He asked, preparing himself for an answer that would have been-

"Nope." Gaara blinked. He would have thought yes...

"Uh...Alright...then..." He said slowly, turning to face the empty street ahead. They took a left turn on another road, then continued down it. It was quiet for some time again.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Hasame asked, almost eagerly. Gaara glanced at her quickly. What was with her tonight.

"Someone's being rather inquisitive tonight..." Gaara muttered, Hasame obviously ignoring him. Thinking hard, Gaara thought of a question. "Alright, here's one." Hasame listened intentively, walking with her arms behind her back.

"What is your favourite food." Hasame stared dumbfounded at him. Then she prodded him hard in the ribs.

"What kind of quesiton is that?!" She demanded, looking angry yet disappointed at him. Gaara smirked slightly.

"What is your favourite food." He repeated slowly, leering at her. Hasame sulked for a moment then contemplated.

"I think...Strawberries. Or if you're referring to a meal kind of food, it would possibly be ramen." Gaara gave her such a look that Hasame had to stare back at him. "What? It's good...I could eat it for every meal, but I won't." Gaara waited for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief.

"What's _your_ favourite food?" Hasame shot back, grinning like a chesire cat. Gaara blinked before saying straight out,

"Salted tongue and gizzard." Hasame went white and stared at him in horror, hair strands sticking out at odd angles. Gaara stopped walking and looked back at her calmly.

"S-s-salted...Are you an alien?" She said, peering at him. Gaara pushed her face away, a red vein pulsing in his temple.

"No I'm not, I'm just answering your question." He snapped. Hasame puffed up her chest, scowling at him and folded her arms over her torso before continueing their walk.

"Fine. Your turn."

"Oh?" Gaara said, raising non existant eyebrows at Hasame walking beside him, "This is now 20 questions?" Hasame shrugged her shoulders.

"It could be. But it's not. Not just 20 questions. I'd lose track of how many questions I was asking." She admitted, "We could just shoot numerous questions at one another." Gaara thought this was rediculous, but shrugged his shoulders and thought of another question.

"Alright...I'll re-use your question earlier. How come I don't see you dating anyone." Hasame jerked to a stop, making a choking noise and giggled nervously at Gaara.

"Ah well...J-just because...Well, straight out, I don't have time." She said finally, lifting her chin up and walking ahead. Gaara snickered.

"Now now, don't just use my excuse." Hasame scowled over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him, pulling down her bottom eyelid. Gaara tilted his head, giving her another half smile before resuming his steady pace beside her. They took another turn and more silence.

"My turn. If you were stuck on an island, and you had to take anyone with you so you wouldn't die of loneliness, who would it be?" Hasame said after the short silence.

"Well, where is this said island? Does it have running water, hopefully some shade so we don't get sunstroke? Is there a place of residence we could stay in, and does it have food so we could survive-"

"HEY! The question wasn't what was your ideal island!" Hasame shot, clenching her fists with her arms crossed. "I asked if you could take one person with you to this deserted island, who would it be?" Gaara smirked. It was so fun to avoid the actual answer she was looking for.

"Well...Temari would drive me to the edge of my remaining sanity, so would you as a matter of fact, Kankurou wouldn't help me look for any means of getting off the island. You probably would just not to anything just to annoy me. Naruto would probably eat all the food we would have gathered (and I might kill him if he said Dattebayo one more time)...Sakura might just go on a long rant on how wonderful Sasuke is...Sasuke...I just wouldn't...Ino, again, I just wouldn't. Chouji would probably be the same reason why I wouldn't bring Naruto. Shikamaru would be too lazy to help me do anything. Shino just creeps me out, Kiba is loud and so full of himself it makes me sick and I wouldn't get any sleep. You probably would prod and poke at me while I was asleep or draw on me with something while I did sleep. Hinata I'm afraid would be too shy to even look at me, let alone help me gather anything we would need to survive. Neji...I don't even want to think about him. Tenten...possibly...She isn't all that bad. Lee..." Gaara twitched when he said his name, and Hasame assumed that would be another no. "So...Probably you." Hasame raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow, I feel so honoured." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Even after pointing out all the 'terrible' things I would do to you, you'd still bring me?" Gaara nodded calmly. Hasame looked perplexed at the ground, fiddling with her fingernails absentmindedly.

"Okay, it's killing me. Why would you bring me?"

"Simple. Even if you sometimes annoy me to the point where I'd just love to crush you with my bare hands, you're good company. You would eventually get around to helping me find any means of getting off the island, as I would presume that you would like to get off as much as I would. And you would most likely fall asleep before I would, so I wouldn't worry about you keeping me up or anything like that. And you're the easiest to talk to when it gets boring." He explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Hasame only stared, her face emotionless.

"Ah. I see." She said after a short silence. Gaara glanced down at the girl, her eyes glued to her feet marching along the sand.

"You seem surprised." Hasame looked up, her face still blank. She pointed at her face.

"This? This looks surprised?" She said sarcastically, then snorted and returned to looking at the ground. "Well, I am. I suppose that I would be the last person you would bring. Besides Sasuke or Ino." They both shuddered violently.

"Ah, of course not. You're the one I spend the most time with, it's only natural that I would." Gaara pointed out, raising a finger from his crossed arms and aiming it at her. Hasame blinked.

"I see." She said after another moment's silence.

They looked up and saw the Kazekage mansion coming into view. Hasame glanced at the sky. When they left, it was still brightened slightly. Now it was pitch dark. How did they even see where they were going?

"Hey, guess what I did?" Hasame suddenly remembered, smiling proudly up at Gaara.

"I don't know. What did you do?" Gaara asked, looking ahead. Part of himself didn't really care what she had done, but another part wanted to know why she looked so proud at what she did.

"My life story." Gaara eyed her oddly.

"Oh really? I should read it sometime, given it doesn't take me days to read it, knowing how much detail you've put into it..."

"Actually," Hasame had her arms behind her back again, her hair swaying when she took a step (it had grown a bit longer. Gaara couldn't look at her without thinking 'Sasori', seeing as she had lost her makeup again and hadn't worn any. It was then he noticed that she had _really long _eyelashes. And he also noticed that there were dark bags under her eyes that looked rather unhealthy. Possibly from lack of sleep.), "I didn't put too much detail into it. I wanted ot make sure that if people did have interest in it and decided to read it, they wouldn't be bored by all the irrelevent details I usually put in. It would have been rediculously long, and I didn't want to bore people. So it's approximately two thousand words long"

"Oh, I see." Gaara commented. Hasame scowled up at him lightly.

"I sense that you are not really all that interested." She said suspiciously. Gaara nodded.

"Not really. But I might just read it if I have the time." Hasame smirked and they approached the front steps. Opening the door, Hasame kicked off her sandals.

"Well, that was a nice walk." She said uninterestedly, making her way into the kitchen. She had gotten hungry from all that fresh air and walking. Gaara came up behind her, when Temari shouted,

"Do you know what time it is?!" Hasame jumped and hit her head on the fridge, pulled her head out and rubbed the back of her head.

Gaara glanced at the clock on the stove.

"12:09am." He said, giving a curt nod at Temari, ignoring her scowling expression and looked over Hasame for anything to eat, who had returned to searching for food. Temari glared hard at their backs, drumming her fingers on the counter top.

"I think she's staring at us..." Hasame whispered to Gaara.

"No, why would she?" He said sarcastically, sighed and stood up striaght, Hasame following suite. "What is it Temari?"

"It is past midnight. It has been almost an hour you two have been walking! I think I might have to give you a curfew!" She snapped viciously, drumming her fingers more rapidly on the countertop. Gaara and Hasame looked at each other. They pointed at each other then turned their heads to stare blankly at Temari.

"You're talking about to partial insomniacs here." Temari looked at them, then the reality dawned on her and she slapped her forehead.

"Okay fine! No curfew! But no more being outside past midnight then, got it? I gotta draw the line somewhere..." She muttered, walking out of the kitchen.


	150. August 6th

01/08/2007

12:40:12 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

yeah and shes saying something about can u imagine Gaara being one?

01/08/2007

12:40:48 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**lol i can't**

01/08/2007

12:41:48 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

well, ihad a hard time at first, but then she said when Gaara was still on his way to being good, so maybe a few months after Naruto kicked his ass at the Chuunin exams

01/08/2007

12:41:59 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

so still in that black outfit...XD XD XD

01/08/2007

12:43:08 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**lol**

01/08/2007

12:44:33 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

XD can u imagine it now?

01/08/2007

12:44:51 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**ya lil bit**

01/08/2007

12:45:55 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

XD this is my scene. HIm standing in the middle of a room with lil kids all crying and giggling and being children all around him, and hes like 9.

01/08/2007

12:46:57 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**lol pretty much the same as how i pictured it**

01/08/2007

12:47:04 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

yup. XD

01/08/2007

12:47:07 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

i loved it.

01/08/2007

12:48:47 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**i pictured him sitting down with a "god kill me" expression on his face with a bunch of kids pocking and pushing him around with crying and laughing in the background**

01/08/2007

12:48:56 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

YEAH! THATS IT!

01/08/2007

12:49:54 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

ooooh teh poor guy! im just picturing it, and i already feel sorry for hm!!

01/08/2007

12:50:27 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**lol ya, i'm to busy laughing at it to feel sorry for him**

01/08/2007

12:50:50 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

aww ! XD yes im laughing too

01/08/2007

12:51:23 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**lol **

01/08/2007

12:52:09 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

POOR GUY! AWW!! XD

01/08/2007

12:52:38 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**ya put i bet ppl would pay to see it**

01/08/2007

12:52:45 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

yeah they would.

01/08/2007

12:52:50 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

and he'd kill them.

01/08/2007

12:54:43 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

hed be like..staring at them ARENT U GOING TO HELP ME?! BITCH! sabaku kyuu

01/08/2007

12:54:56 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**no he's better than that, he wouldn't kill infront of kids, if he did he'd be in an even bigger cry fest**

01/08/2007

12:55:13 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

oh no, your right.

01/08/2007

12:55:42 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**lol i know**

01/08/2007

12:57:07 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**lol i can just imagine Kankuro outside selling tickets, Temari nagging him saying "you sure this is a good idea?"**

01/08/2007

12:57:21 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

oh my gawd \! XDXD XD dies laughing

01/08/2007

12:57:59 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**man this is so fun to think about**

01/08/2007

12:58:06 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

i know and were only THINKING about it!

01/08/2007

12:58:51 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**and yet we're falling over laughing (well not litterally but we're saying/typing it)**

01/08/2007

12:58:56 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

yeah! AHAHA!

01/08/2007

1:00:16 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Temari: One question... Kankuro: Ya what? Temari: What happens to you when Gaara's done working? Kankuro: 0o**

01/08/2007

1:00:25 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

oh my LOL!

01/08/2007

1:01:08 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**he would be sooo dead**

01/08/2007

1:01:20 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

I dont know, i cant imagine Gaara doing much besides just standing there, trying very hard not to kill any of the children.

01/08/2007

1:01:41 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**lol ya**

01/08/2007

1:03:02 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

XD OH MY GAWD WE ARE PATHETIC! XD imagining Gaara being an ece teacher.

01/08/2007

1:03:28 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**can you imagine if the kids were younger versions of other characters?**

01/08/2007

1:03:35 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

ah not really

01/08/2007

1:04:06 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**wait nvm none of them are really hyper, cept Naruto**

01/08/2007

1:04:10 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

yeah.

01/08/2007

1:05:12 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Gaara: well i heard kids like sugar 1 hour later Kids: boucing around being loud Gaara: What was in those 20 bags of sugar???**

01/08/2007

1:05:25 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

XD OH MY GAWD! THATS GENIUS!

01/08/2007

1:06:36 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

WHAT WAS IN THOSE 20 BAGS OF SUGAR?!?!?

01/08/2007

1:07:08 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**then he decides to make them his favorite drink, the one that helps keep him awake...**

01/08/2007

1:07:16 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

oh my,...coffee...

01/08/2007

1:08:00 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**yep and knowing Gaara, if he needs it to stay awake 24/7, it needs lots of caffiene**

01/08/2007

1:08:05 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

XD

01/08/2007

1:08:08 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

the kids...o.O

01/08/2007

1:09:07 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**lol i'd be suprised if he lasted past the 20 bags of sugar, but plus all that caffiene... lets just say he hasn't got a chance**

01/08/2007

1:09:16 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

oh of course not.

01/08/2007

1:10:16 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

okay, how long have we been talking about this?

01/08/2007

1:10:33 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Gaara: Maybe that wasn't enough, tommorow i'll try doubling the amount um... idk long time**

01/08/2007

1:11:13 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

oh my god!!

01/08/2007

1:11:39 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**can u imagine kids hopped up on 40 bags of sugar?!?**

01/08/2007

1:11:46 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

y-yes

01/08/2007

1:13:29 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Gaara: gets home with the bags Temari: What are those for? Gaara: The kids Kankuro: stops Temari from talking how nice of you Gaara think: tickets are gonna sell tammara**

01/08/2007

1:13:46 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

hahahahahahahaha

01/08/2007

1:15:38 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**After doubling the amount every day for a week, Gaara sees his mistake. We never knew if Kankuro learned his lesson, he talked with Gaara, but for some reason never came back**

01/08/2007

1:15:47 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

MWAHAHAAH!!!!

01/08/2007

1:16:18 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**hhmmm, doubling everyday for a week, how much is that?**

01/08/2007

1:16:54 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**640!**

01/08/2007

1:17:22 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

HOL SHIT!

01/08/2007

1:17:25 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

holy...

01/08/2007

1:17:31 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

oh my gawwd...I FEEL SO SORRY FOR HIM!!

01/08/2007

1:18:02 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**man the kids must have been balloons at the end of that**

01/08/2007

1:19:15 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

yeah...

01/08/2007

1:19:27 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

what if he gave them helium?...sry that was really random

01/08/2007

1:19:33 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**lol**

01/08/2007

1:19:44 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

but the child's voice on average is already high as it is, right? i mean the timber is high

01/08/2007

1:19:57 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

and with helium, your voice goes high..so...im trying to think how a childs voice would sound...

01/08/2007

1:20:14 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**lol omg**

01/08/2007

1:20:53 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

if like...oen of those gas tanks filled with helium leaked with Gaara and the kids in the room (him of course not noticing, because hes attempting to pull kids who have attached to him like leeches)

01/08/2007

1:21:30 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**you had to put that there didn'tcha?**

01/08/2007

1:21:42 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

of course i had to.

01/08/2007

1:22:05 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**--' i hate you**

01/08/2007

1:22:21 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

what? i know little kids do that. they love to just hang off you.

01/08/2007

1:22:50 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**--' nvm**

01/08/2007

1:23:06 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

okay...im confused...why are you making the --' face?

01/08/2007

1:23:44 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**couldn't you have said, idk keychains or something instead of leash?**

01/08/2007

1:23:51 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

i said leech.

01/08/2007

1:24:01 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

not...leash...

01/08/2007

1:24:25 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**ahh ... well nvm then**

01/08/2007

1:24:35 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

heh...anyway, can u imagine the helium?!

01/08/2007

1:24:58 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**yep, wait if Gaara was in the room... lol**

01/08/2007

1:25:08 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

OH I FORGOT I INCLUDED HIM TOO!!! O.O!!!!

01/08/2007

1:25:14 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

biglaff

01/08/2007

1:25:18 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

whoops..

01/08/2007

1:25:40 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**him on helium, omg that's just hilarious**

01/08/2007

1:25:43 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

mwaha./

01/08/2007

1:25:46 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

XD

01/08/2007

1:25:48 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

xd

01/08/2007

1:26:13 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**4lol4lol**

01/08/2007

1:26:43 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

GAH! I CAN IMAGINE HIS VOICE! I CAN! ITS KILLING M!

01/08/2007

1:26:47 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

me

01/08/2007

1:27:06 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**that's what i meant, his voice**

01/08/2007

1:27:47 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

nods, nearly falling off the chair with laughter

01/08/2007

1:28:16 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**omg that would be so worth at least 70$**

01/08/2007

1:28:23 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

yes of course.

01/08/2007

1:28:30 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

even I would buy those tickets t see that

01/08/2007

1:28:36 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

the poor guy...

01/08/2007

1:30:52 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Kankuro: in like a huge room, flat screen 50" plasma tv, bed big enough for 10 ppl, ect... make him look rich Voice: Where'd you get this??? Kankuro: From selling tickets to Gaara's jo... ooo... um... hey Gaara**

01/08/2007

1:31:04 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

XD

01/08/2007

1:31:10 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

a bed..for...10 people?...o.O

01/08/2007

1:31:24 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**big enough, just exagerating the size**

01/08/2007

1:31:32 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

okay...well...yeah...9.

01/08/2007

1:31:44 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**your thinking creepy**

01/08/2007

1:31:53 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

yes i am. im sorry, but yu said a bed for 10 people.

01/08/2007

1:32:02 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

that alone would make anyone think creepy.

01/08/2007

1:33:00 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**i said "bed big enough for 10 ppl" read back, just because it's big enough dosen't mean it's for that, i have a 2 person bed and only i use it**

01/08/2007

1:33:11 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

i know XD

01/08/2007

1:33:14 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

its still funny.

01/08/2007

1:33:35 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**arhhh whatever**

01/08/2007

1:34:06 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

oh...hey Gaara! innocent smile XD

01/08/2007

1:34:35 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**lol now i feel sorry for Kankuro**

01/08/2007

1:34:40 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

yeah...

01/08/2007

1:34:52 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

but I still feel for Gaara..the poor guy! having a job like that!

01/08/2007

1:34:55 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**not as much though**

01/08/2007

1:35:14 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

I hate kids, so that would most likely for me.

01/08/2007

1:35:18 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**wait i mean i don't feel bad for Kankuro as much**

01/08/2007

1:36:36 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

be not for.

01/08/2007

1:37:15 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**idk seems likely for Gaara more, just picture Anger Managment Counceler: Gaara, i think to help you with your anger, you might consider a job with the public, children maybe Gaara: Ok. What job exactly? and you know the rest**

01/08/2007

1:37:33 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

XD oh my...

01/08/2007

1:38:13 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**wow if you put it like that, i feel sorry for the concelor when Gaara's finished working**

01/08/2007

1:38:24 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

XD

01/08/2007

1:38:50 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

were pathetic. were still talking about Gaara as an ece teacher.

01/08/2007

1:38:55 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

im not sure what else to call it.

01/08/2007

1:39:26 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Gaara's crappy job, then he goes to burger king**

01/08/2007

1:39:40 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

AHAHAAH!...

01/08/2007

1:39:51 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

NYAHA! I'll come up there, ma'am

01/08/2007

1:40:04 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**lol**

01/08/2007

1:41:00 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

hehe if he met that scremo at the drive through, hed probably put something in the hamburger...

01/08/2007

1:41:12 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

like...maybe...blood soaked sand...o rosmething...

01/08/2007

1:41:13 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

something

01/08/2007

1:41:35 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**knowing you, you'd still eat it**

01/08/2007

1:41:39 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

HEY!

01/08/2007

1:42:06 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

no, i wouldnt scream at the ordering window, so there fore, i wouldnt do anything to piss him off.

01/08/2007

1:42:52 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**what would you do? eat it right? vampire...**

01/08/2007

1:43:00 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

wat...

01/08/2007

1:43:13 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

eat what?

01/08/2007

1:43:27 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**the blood saoked sand hamburger**

01/08/2007

1:43:34 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

oh right. oh, funny. funny, really funny.

01/08/2007

1:43:41 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

i wouldn;t know anyway.

01/08/2007

1:43:59 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**so you would?**

01/08/2007

1:44:16 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

i dont know!

01/08/2007

1:44:17 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

XD

01/08/2007

1:44:46 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**VAMPIRE**

01/08/2007

1:44:56 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

if i see Gaara at burger king, id jump out the window and through him out yelling WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS IS A TERRIBLE PLACE! FULL OF GREASE AND GRIZZLE! HORRIBLE FOOD INDUSTRY!!!

01/08/2007

1:45:35 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Gaara: who the hell are you!?!**

01/08/2007

1:45:49 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

YOU EAT ONLY FAT AND GREASE HERE! THERE IS NO ACTUAL FOOD HERE! NOW GET OUT! kicks his ass right out the drive through window

01/08/2007

1:46:28 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Gaara: WTF just happened???**

01/08/2007

1:46:43 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

slams the window shut no more working at Burger king...you stupid bastard...

01/08/2007

1:47:37 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Gaara: blinking with stupid expression on face does that mean... i'm fired???**

01/08/2007

1:47:41 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

AND YOU! jabs finger at Kankurou HOW DARE YOU HIRE HIM! kicks him out the window too

01/08/2007

1:47:57 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

yells through the window OF COURSE! NOW GO WORK AT SOME PLACE MORE PRODUCTIVE!!

01/08/2007

1:48:39 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Kankuro: Hey Gaara! Who's your bitchy girlfriend?!? Gaara: I have no idea stupid, confused expression on face**

01/08/2007

1:49:02 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hey. i am not bitchy, or his girlfriend (almost forgot to add that)

01/08/2007

1:49:29 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

and im saving him from a life of terrible house rent, and a bad pay

01/08/2007

1:49:42 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**lol i know it's just... well nvm something guys say when a random girl goes up to them**

01/08/2007

1:49:47 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

XD oh really?

01/08/2007

1:49:52 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**ya**

01/08/2007

1:49:53 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

heeheehee

01/08/2007

1:50:09 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

i never knew that...well, now I know.

01/08/2007

1:50:33 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**ya, of course they don't say it when the girls there in fear**

01/08/2007

1:50:46 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

ah. well i kicked his ass out the window anyway for hiring his brother.

01/08/2007

1:52:17 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Kankuro: So... you going back in there? Gaara: Hell no! Why don't you Kankuro: I'm not the one who needs to put the headphones for the drivethrough back Gaara: Damn**

01/08/2007

1:52:53 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

XD nice

01/08/2007

1:53:09 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

sticks hand out window give me those...and get out of here. Now. Get out.

01/08/2007

1:53:57 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

I will know if you've come here. I will get Keifer here with his forensic science team and find your fingerprints here, and I will know if youve been here.

01/08/2007

1:54:12 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Kankuro: Better not tell Temari this, she loves eating here Gaara: Ya it's a wonder why she's not like Choji yet**

01/08/2007

1:54:31 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

over hears WHA!?!?!?!

01/08/2007

1:55:41 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Gaara: Wait! Keifer?!? I don't care if he busts me i'm sooo meeting him! runs back inside forcing you to call Keifer Dial Now!**

01/08/2007

1:56:04 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

has no qualms YAY! doesnt know the number...SHIT!

01/08/2007

1:56:39 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Gaara: you lied! Damn you don't get my hopes up like that!**

01/08/2007

1:57:03 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

I NEVER SAID I KNEW HIS NUMBER! ends up looking on google alright...Keifer...Keifer...would it be last name or his first name?

01/08/2007

1:57:11 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Gaara: I barely have any hopes!**

01/08/2007

1:57:20 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

aw. poor you. rolls eyes

01/08/2007

1:58:03 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Gaara: Oh shut up and keep looking! Kankuro: What. The hell. Just happened 00**

01/08/2007

1:59:29 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Temari:...okay, the place is deserted except for two insomniacs looking for Kerifer Sutherland's phone number...I am no longer eating here.

01/08/2007

2:01:56 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Kankuro: What no more Burger King for you! Finally we can quit. Hey Gaara we're... Gaara and Megan: SHHHH!!! Temari: I'll just go to the other Burger King. Kankuro: Luckely that one already has a full staff--**

01/08/2007

2:02:27 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

XD

01/08/2007

2:03:43 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Kankuro: But i was the Burger King**

01/08/2007

2:03:51 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**lol**

01/08/2007

2:04:08 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

punches him NO UR NOT! you stupid ass... Gaara: GET BACK TO SEARCHING! Hasame:...fine. your so demanding.

01/08/2007

2:04:47 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Kankuro: ya... and your not?**

01/08/2007

2:04:58 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

of course not! leering grin

01/08/2007

2:06:30 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Kankuro: um... i was talking to Temari? Temari: WHAT!?! Kankuro: Today's not my day. Gaara: It's never your day so shut up, we're trying to search**

01/08/2007

2:06:56 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

XD

01/08/2007

2:07:18 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Kankuro: sigh so true...**

01/08/2007

2:07:57 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

snickers Gaara: swats over the head GET BACK TO SEARCHING! Hasame: what the hell?! ITS NOT HERE! jabs at the computer screen

01/08/2007

2:09:57 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Gaara: well then your useless tries sand coffin damn i left my gourd, stupid work policy Kankuro: Not my fault Temari: you are the manager**

01/08/2007

2:11:52 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Kankuro: well so what. I was just a lil bit afraid for my life, so i band anything not work uniform**

01/08/2007

2:11:53 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: now...where the hell is shane? Gaara:...who?

01/08/2007

2:12:41 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: Damn why'd you drag me into this!?!**

01/08/2007

2:12:52 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: Because. giggles

01/08/2007

2:14:03 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Gaara: Hey that reminds me... who the hell are you ppl!?! Shane: Oh would you shut up! Seriously sand boy, give it a rest**

01/08/2007

2:14:32 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: Sand boy...havent heard that before...snickers Gaara: shut up. I ought to kill you

01/08/2007

2:15:09 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: Well you can't without your giant peanut can you?**

01/08/2007

2:15:25 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Gaara: summons it Hasame: hell yeah! oh shit.

01/08/2007

2:15:32 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: WAIT WAIT WAIT! I HAVE HIS NUMBER!!!!

01/08/2007

2:15:58 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Gaara: Really!?! happy **

01/08/2007

2:16:08 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: its uh...555-5556

01/08/2007

2:17:15 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Gaara: dials number Receptionist: Hello Keifer Sutherlands office, can i help you? Gaara: This is awsome! Shane: Where the hell'd you find that?**

01/08/2007

2:17:41 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: i made it up and hired a receptionist to say that when Gaara picked up.

01/08/2007

2:18:55 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: you knew all this was gonna happen and you made plans for a false receptionist in advance???**

01/08/2007

2:19:15 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: of course.

01/08/2007

2:19:48 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: What are you like frikkin Shikamaru or something? Planning ahead like that?**

01/08/2007

2:20:30 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: No. I actually just made it up, then asked Shikamaru if it was genius enough.

01/08/2007

2:20:58 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: he ended up commiting suicide because someone else thought up a more engenius plan than him XD

01/08/2007

2:21:49 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: He suicided? hmmm... Mind trying that on Temari?**

01/08/2007

2:22:02 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: whispers she doesnt know.

01/08/2007

2:23:00 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: No i mean would you mind trying something like that on Temari? Kankuro asked me to ask you this**

01/08/2007

2:23:35 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: ah...well...looks at Temari if I did that, then I would be the only girl. I don't think I should...

01/08/2007

2:24:46 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: sorry Kankuro, it's a no Kankuro: Damn Shane: smacks across head By the way respect your cibling more**

01/08/2007

2:25:10 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: its Kankurou Kankurou: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

01/08/2007

2:26:29 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: you sold tickets to humiliate your younger brother and you just asked if we could force your sister to suicide! Temari: He what!?!?!**

01/08/2007

2:26:57 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: drags Kankurou away now...INHALE THIS! Helium

01/08/2007

2:28:01 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Kankurou: high voice What the hell is this?**

01/08/2007

2:28:20 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: rolls on floor laughing

01/08/2007

2:29:21 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Gaara: is too busy attmpeting to find out where this receptionist lives so he can kill her

01/08/2007

2:30:05 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: Helium gives Temari rest of tank if he acts up just hit him and force him to inhale Temari: laughing, video taping Kankurou: Where you get that video camera? Shane: Guilty**

01/08/2007

2:31:05 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: is still snickering that Gaara isnt trying to straight out kill her instead of the receptionist, seeing as she was the one who hired her

01/08/2007

2:33:52 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: whisper to Megan Hopefully your fake receptionist isn't a rat Gaara: too busy to hear Temari: beating Kankuro and making him inhale helium Shane: wow it actually sucks more to be Kankuro than it does to be me**

01/08/2007

2:34:22 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame:...did you know you can get high on helium? Its really weird...

01/08/2007

2:37:12 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Temari: Yay home movies Kankurou: They're gonna be blackmail tapes aren't they? Temari: Yep :D Shane: It's just helium, so what? Temari: Shhh don't let him know that. Shane: whatever...**

01/08/2007

2:38:28 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame:...pokes Gaara Hey, uh...you know that I did hire that person to mimick a receptionist, right? Gaara: stares at her...whacks her in the face with the phone bitch.

01/08/2007

2:39:53 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: See! Told you you were bitchy:D Kankuro: high voice I realized that as i flew out a window Shane: man that voice is priceless**

01/08/2007

2:41:00 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: Bleeding from the nose! what the hell?! glares at Gaara I SHOULD HIT YOU WITH THE HEAD SET FOR DRIVE THROUGH!!

01/08/2007

2:41:19 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

hits him...wel, that didn't do much. Gaara:...--'...

01/08/2007

2:42:42 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: Duh, your punch sucks! Kankurou: I didn't think so... Shane: Well who asked you!**

01/08/2007

2:43:09 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: I didnt puinch him, I just hit him wih the drive through head set

01/08/2007

2:43:43 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: Oh well i didn't know i had my back turned**

01/08/2007

2:43:46 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Gaara: which was pathetic.

01/08/2007

2:44:30 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: Gaara, you shouldn't be talking, you flew through the window too ya know**

01/08/2007

2:45:35 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Gaara: rolls eyes I was off guard. Hasame: off guard my ass. You WERE WORKING AT THAT EVIL FAST FOOD PLACE!

01/08/2007

2:47:00 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: She has a point, you had time to get your guard up when she jumped in the window**

01/08/2007

2:47:32 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: course. I was amazed u still keep that window open. Your supposed to keep that thing closed!

01/08/2007

2:48:15 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Kankurou: I think i'm delirious, i see 2 Gaaras Shane: No your fine, one of them's Megan**

01/08/2007

2:48:42 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: hits him with her shoe what the hell...

01/08/2007

2:49:00 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: I am a female you know!

01/08/2007

2:50:17 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: You sure can't tel from the back right Kankurou? Kankurou: Ya really thought you were him, well guess the clothe tell you apart**

01/08/2007

2:51:42 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: DUH THE CLOTHES! I dont wear silly white random cloth that could SOMEHOW carries a ten ton gourd!

01/08/2007

2:55:25 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: You still look like him. Kankurou: actually you really don't. Shane: What the hell? Kankorou: She's scary when she's mad. Shane: Push over! **

01/08/2007

2:56:28 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: thank you Kankurou. I should shoot you, Shane.

01/08/2007

2:58:43 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: But you won't right. Kankorou: Not like she could, no guns allowed, and Temari's the one encharge of making sure no one ever has one. Shane: No wonder i never see guns in this series.**

01/08/2007

2:59:47 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: Temari, can I borrow that Thompson? Temari: for what...suspicious glare Hasame: for killing Shane Temari: oh of course. gives it to her Hasame: SWEET!!!

01/08/2007

3:02:35 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: Why the hell would the anti-gun enforcer have a gun?!? Kankurou: to make herself even scarier. Shane: Well she's still not as scary as the Gaara clone who has the gun now Kankurou: Gaara never cloned himse... oh, ha nice one**

01/08/2007

3:03:33 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: GAH! shoots Shane

01/08/2007

3:05:08 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: Bullets pass right through Good old intagibility Kankurou: You have got to teach me that! Temari: Are you implying somethin? Kankurou: Um... No... No!**

01/08/2007

3:05:47 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Hasame: stares at them in disbeliefGaara...please kil lthem. Gaara: no problem

01/08/2007

3:07:49 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: luckely sand cant hit intageble stuff eiter Kankurou: Gaara you wouldn't kill me right? Temari: I know you wouldn't kill me right Gaara wink **

01/08/2007

3:08:19 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

Gaara: glares and just kills him

01/08/2007

3:09:47 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**Shane: Well there goes Kankuro... Temari: I could even set you up with Sakura again Shane: Again? Kankurou: Long Story Shane: Aren't you dead?**

01/08/2007

3:09:57 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

XD

01/08/2007

3:10:08 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

anyway, i have to go...how the hell did we get on this conversation?! reads back

01/08/2007

3:10:38 PM

Shane

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

**lol from gaara to kids, called it crappy job, burgerking started**

01/08/2007

3:10:43 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

XD right...

01/08/2007

3:10:56 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

anyway, ben is so set on going outside, its scary

01/08/2007

3:11:01 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

so, we have to go outside for a while.

01/08/2007

3:11:04 PM

(W)Heart of Sand-Hasame(W) HIDAN FOR ANIME NORTH NEXT YEAR AND L FOR CN ANIME IN AUGUST!!!!!!! tch. stupid crossplayer...mwahha

Shane

later

-------------------------------

Okay, this was a conversation between me and my friend Shane, and as you can see, we were talking about ece teachers, then Gaara, then Gaara as an ece teacher, then it kinda bloomed from there. And theres more!

This was in the same day...presumably.

-------------------------------

Haley says:

_Ello _

Shane says:

**wats up? **

Haley says:

_nothin just came back from cornwall and we had a blast!! _

Shane says:

**oh cool **

Haley says:

_yup we went tubing most of teh time and every time acceptone time i wiped it, it was awsome! _

Shane says:

Haley says:

_yup i alwasy went on my stomach and went the boat takes a sharp turn i would go flying off _

Heart of Sand-Hasame has been added to the conversation.

Haley says:

_Hiya every one! _

Shane says:

**Hi **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

hey

Haley says:

_im hurting all over from tubing! _

Shane says:

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

tubing?

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

that hurts? i didnt think it would...

Haley says:

_i am, one time i hit this one time and the tube went flying with me with it and whipping out by hitting the water kills! _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

XD

Haley says:

_well then you've never tubed on the st.laurence _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

im sorry, your in pain, i shouldnt laugh.

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

st laurence river?! whoa

Shane says:

**ya wow **

Haley says:

_ya we had so much fun and i always went on my stomach, no one else had the guts too, every one cept my uncle now his whip out was hillarious! _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

XD

Haley says:

_wipe _

Haley says:

_he went flying! i laughed so hard from the dock went i saw it _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

ooh that sounds funny! lol

Haley says:

_and we went to this awsome water park and went on most of the steep and fast water rides and they we're awsome it was great, all cept for the line ups, we waited for 1/2 and hour to get on this one _

Haley says:

_an _

Shane says:

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

whoa...lol

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

that sounds like a lot of fun...heh i get to go to Canadas Wonderland with Eden!

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

yay!

Haley says:

_yup and we went on my cousins four weeler, went swimming alot and i kicked my cousins aaron's butt in the naruto ps2 game i have _

Haley says:

_awsome hasame! _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

yeah! and i get to slepe ove rhte night before! WOO!

Haley says:

_awsomeness! _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

and were going to this place where u take these old western pictures, and im gunna dress up like a guy...seeing as the females dress in uber frilly dresses and im like no way in hell.

Shane says:

**wow all i've done this summer is sit at home, well i think i'm going to have to got to the Ex this weekend **

Haley says:

_hey wanna see some of the wipe out we had on the tube, im uploading the pics now _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

okay

Haley says:

_the Ex, cool _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

oh btw shane, i wont be getting home until monday so i cant come to the ex.

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

i dont know, i dont like amusment parks very much...squirms too many people...a.nd i dont wanna be touched like i was at the Canada Day festival

Shane says:

Shane says:

**brb **

Haley says:

_im not fond of amusement park line ups, especially went the personne your with keeps spitting on the ground in front of me and my cousins and the line ups are super long _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

check this out!!

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

of Sand-Hasame says:

EEHEHE!

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

i loves the kitty! and i want his cookie...eyes it hungrily

Haley says:

_coolgoes to look _

Shane says:

**back **

Haley says:

_ELLO _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

shane check out the link i sent uall

Shane says:

**yep i did **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

he ehee

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

isnt it cute?

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

XD I WANT THE KITTY!

Shane says:

Haley says:

_calm down a bit hasame _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

fine.

Shane says:

**chances are she hasn't really changed expression in real life anyway **

Haley says:

_oh hey hasame, naruto season finnaly on august 17th _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

yeah..thats true actually.

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

season finale what do u mean?

Shane says:

**4 eps in a row right? **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

like...in the manga? or episodes?

Haley says:

_yup _

Haley says:

_episodes ya dope _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

o.O

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

weird.

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

figuring they are nly on Shippuuden episode 21...

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

only

Shane says:

**eng dubs on ytv **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

oooooh yeah whatever

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

i hate the english dubs.

Shane says:

** i knew you were gonna say that **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

yes i do very very much...THEY ABUSE GAARAS VOICE! AND NARUTOS!

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

and SAkura's is just annoying.

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

its almost like a whine...

Shane says:

**ya we get it **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

thank you.

Haley says:

_ok, i knew you we're obsesed but i didn't think it was this bad _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

obssessed? no, just hate it that they abuse the voice of Gaara. its just waaaay too breathy and low. hes 12 for gods sake!

Shane says:

**-- **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

its just rediculous...

Haley says:

_how else are they gonna depicted a murderer, do you want him to have a squeeky mouse voice or the one he already has?! _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

uh no.

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

well, i dont know. less breathy.

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

te breathy...ness gives me shivers. and not in a good way.

Shane says:

**Megan's just a perfectionist that's all **

Haley says:

_there is no use arguing with you so what ever _

Haley says:

_i guessed _

Haley says:

_as much _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

in my own artsm, Shane. I think everyone elses work is amazing, except my own

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

and Liam O'Brians voice acting as Gaara.

Haley says:

_what does artsm mean? _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

art

Haley says:

_ah ok _

Shane says:

**whatever... **

Haley says:

_oh geez, hey i have an idea! _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

what?

Shane says:

Haley says:

_lets change the subject!!!!!! _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

fine...

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

such an excellent idea...rolls eyes pure genius.

Shane says:

Haley says:

_yesh i am a genius! _

Shane says:

**um... ah... nvm **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

ENYA!!! collapses in a fit of excitement

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

sits up im fine.

Haley says:

_what?! _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

shane knows what im talking about.

Shane says:

**ya... one of megan's obsessions **

Haley says:

_what she talkin bout? _

Shane says:

**Meditation music **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

not really an obsession. its just something im very into right now.

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

and its calming. so i like it.

Haley says:

_meditation music?!?! _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

and something that is calming withouit making me all melancholy is something rare that I come across

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

yes. meditating music. for when I cant sleep.

Haley says:

_megan meditationLMAO! _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

oh shut up.

Shane says:

Haley says:

_HAHAHAHAHA you meditate thats hillarious!!!!! _

Haley says:

_LMAO!!! _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

i wouldnt actually mediatate you retards. its for when I cant sleep and it will help me.

Haley says:

_is still gigglingya but the thought of it is priceless! _

Shane says:

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

oh shut up.

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

i should kill you all...

Haley says:

_how ya gonna kill me eh? _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

with anything in this room...

Haley says:

_bore me to death or maybe... _

Haley says:

_ya we are in a chat room ya dope how ya gonna kill me over the internet? _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

il tie you to a chair, put headphones on your ears and then play my Enya music on repeat.

Haley says:

_tell me how?! _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

ill hunt you down...

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

i know where you live...

Haley says:

_big words, but cxan you back them up eh tough girl? _

Haley says:

_can _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

uh yeah i can.

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

its pretty simple.

Haley says:

_bla bla bla bla bla bla _

Shane says:

** this is funny but not as funny as the the random convs we had this week eh megan? **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

oh my, your right

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

those were hilarious...

Haley says:

_do i care, nooo, will you follow through with what you just sai, noooo _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

aaah...THE HELIUM TANK! collapses in aift of laughter

Shane says:

** poor guy **

Haley says:

_ok she gone loco that chick _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

h-helium...OH THE PHONE NUMBER!!!

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

KEIRFER! AND THE RECEPTIONIST! AHAH! laughs her ass off

Haley says:

_loco... _

Shane says:

** omg that was awsome i should so have saved those convs **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

ooh you should have! isnt it in your conversation history?

Shane says:

**idk how do i get to that??? **

Haley says:

_just sits here listning _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

um...lemme think...id have to get it myself, but i think if u go into ur documents...there should be...one second...

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

okay, go into ur documents, then received files, then,,,...gaah i dont remember!

tehre should be a folder with ur email on it

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

and a bunch of numbers afterwards.

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

ifu find that, click on it and there you shoyuld see more folders with all ur contacts as names on the folderss

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

and just find the one with my email on it, and there is the entire historyon ehre.

Haley says:

_ah!! numbers on summer vacation is a bad sign! _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

history on there

Haley says:

_lies on stomach bored _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

find it?

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

pokes Yumi absentmindedly in the stomach, sitll lookin at shane to see if he found hte files

Shane says:

**no... can't find a folder with my e-mail on it **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

i dunno then il have to look again when im at my moms

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

this is still on Nicoles computer

Haley says:

_ignores you _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

good then takes an acme hammer and swings it on her stomach

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

you shouldnt feel that then, now shoud you? if your ignoring me

Haley says:

_jumps up and you missnice miss _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

dont u know anything about acme? it never misses launches it at her

Shane says:

**hey! i said that, anvil right? **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

yup

Haley says:

_jumps out of the waymissed again, i love cat like reflexes _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

hammer follows her

Haley says:

_jumps behing youthere you go smart girl _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

hammer flies over Hasame and down on yumi

Haley says:

_takes out a shield and hammer hits that instead and totally shatters itthere we go _

Shane says:

**oh i found it... just a sec **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

takes out antoher hammer and launches it at her YAY! U FOUND IT?! drops hammer in mid flight

Haley says:

_fewbout time too _

Shane says:

**but it says i have no message history **

Shane says:

**saved on this computer **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

awwwww!!

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

enable the saving history ont he computer in the edit!

Shane says:

**i think i would need to go under file and pick save conversation **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

i think i have part one of our conversation saved...

Haley says:

_the hammer hasen't attacked me yet yay! _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

but not hthe second part where i was all...bummed out.

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

so, the first one i have saved! yay!

Haley says:

_sits on the ground again bored _

Shane says:

**first part was the best hammer wacks haley right in the face sends her flying **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

snickers oh yes it was

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

i wasnt feeling so down then.

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

THE HELIUM TANK STILL GETS ME! AHAH!

Haley says:

_ow, meaner! _

Shane says:

**Acme never misses! yells to you as you fly away **

** ya poor Kankurou **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Kanky...aww poor man...

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

SHOUDL WE INVITE SAND TEAM INTO THE CONVERSATION?!

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

should

Haley says:

_you've nick named the character, wow you are obsesed _

Haley says:

_walks back over _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

uh its universal

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

that name is used by everyone...

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

i actualy saw someone else use it and was like.heeh gotta use it.

Haley says:

_ya ok _

Shane says:

**if Haley wants we can go back to Burger King and see them **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

oh sure, Haley, u wanna go back to burger king and watch me punch teh day lights outta kankurou if hes hired Gaara again?

Haley says:

_wha?!? _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

if.

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

oh she hasnt seen the comedian acts...has she?

Haley says:

_what?!!? _

Shane says:

** Gaara and Kankurou were working at Burger King, wich got Megan POed **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

POed?

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

oh lol

Shane says:

**ya **

Haley says:

_im confuzzled? _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

well..drags Haley by her arms your coming anyway

Shane says:

**hope Temari still dosen't hate me for calling her a... well you know... **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

yes yes

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

spots the drive through window lets walk up to it. see whose there this time.

Haley says:

_wha?gets out of your grip _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

grabs ehr again stop beaing a kill joy

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

beeing

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

being

Haley says:

_gets out again and starts to run offha ha catch me if you can _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

sand grabs her YAY! GAARA ISH EHRE!...oh wait...Gaara is here...glares

Haley says:

_throws water on sand and keeps runningnah nah _

Shane says:

**haley runs into poll ouch **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: stomps over to drive through window thinks: if hes there, i swear...ill kill both of them

Shane says:

**hey look they're all there **

Haley says:

_stops running and sits downim borrrred _

Shane says:

**Sasuke's body is still out the front door **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: SHIT! leaps through window WTH ARE U ALL DOING HERE?! GET OUT!! throws out Gaara, Temari and just grabs Kankurou by the collar of his shirt why you...

Haley says:

_lies on back and yawns _

Shane says:

**throws Sasuke's dead body at haley mind throwing this in the dumpster? **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

next thing you see is Kankurous beat up body crashing through the glass of the drive through that she shut behind her after throwing out Gaara and Temari

Haley says:

_looks at it then kicks it awayim not going to touch that thing _

Shane says:

**Kankurou: wow she' an even bigger bit... oh hey man **

**Shane: See Temari unhooked you from the helium tank... **

**Kankurou: Ya thank god! **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: yells through the broken glass8 AND STOP WORKING HERE DAMNIT! pointlessly slams the window shut

Haley says:

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megab: climbs through window, brushing blood off her hands now. glares at Kankurou your fired.

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

megan

Shane says:

**Shane: Oh right, Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, meet Haley... **

**Temari: Hey your the brat that called me a... **

**Shane: hides behind poll haley ran into **

Haley says:

_looks at megan then at kankurouwow your force full _

Haley says:

_hiya!looks at shaneok? _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: plants fists on hips Of course. Im sick of seeing them work at this terrible place!

Haley says:

_im hungryjumps over to sahne and starts to bit his neck _

Shane says:

**Temari: wow she's cool **

**Shane: Shut up Temari **

**Temari: What did you say? you want another hit? **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan:...i wont say anything...

Gaara:..points at her warily i thought you said she was a part cat like thing...

Megan: yeah i did...tilts head in confusion Haley, what are you anyway?!

Haley says:

_vampireis muching on shanes neck _

Shane says:

**Kankurou: What's gonna happen when your done bitting??? **

**Shane: Umm ya what will happen??? **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan:...shrugs and turns away, folding arms across torso whatever.

Gaara:...is just being sure he doesnt get bitten and has raised sand shield

Haley says:

_i don't like the idea of a servant and shane already a half ghost so i'll just kill him _

Shane says:

**Kankurou: Half ghost??? **

**Shane: um... **

Haley says:

_stops bittingyeck, never mindwalk over to hasame and sits down _

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Gaara: spins around half ghost? is that even possible? Jesus rests hand on forehead first theres a vampire, then a half ghost kid...looks at Hasame warily what are you?

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: grins luckily, im just human.

Haley has left the conversation.

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

aww she left!

Shane says:

**Shane: Stupid cat! **

**Temari: hits shane through window into Burger King I told you to be nicer! **

**Shane: dizzy Yes Temari... wonder why she went? **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: dunno...okay hold on. if ur half ghost...then..should u like...fuse through the window?

Shane says:

**Shane: i go intangible at will... i'm not always intangible **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan:...silently nods alright then...

Gaara: what the hell is intangible?!

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: i know! sounds like tangerine or something!

Shane says:

**Shane: It means i fase through things, like walls **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan and Gaara:...shrugs whatever.

Shane says:

**Kankurou: So couldn't you have just fased through Temari's fist??? **

**Shane: I didn't see it comming so i didn't have time to use intangibility. **

**Kankorou: ok whatver... **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: nods he's just making up excuses. We all know hes a masochist and liked it when Temari hit him. snickers

Gaara: thinks about saying something but decides against it

Shane says:

**Shane: Why would i like being hit? It dosen't make sense, and i certainly don't like bitchy... oh hi... **

**Temari: Continue... **

**Shane: fases into floor **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: bends over, hiding her laughter behind ehr hand

Gaara: shakes head

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

lawl. no speech.

Shane says:

**Shane: fases out in the backroom ooo burger eats it **

**Kankurou: Wonder where he'll pop up??? **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: glances up at Burger King sing disgustedly well, we're kinda still in the drive through of Burger king...

Gaara: hes probably inside eating something.

Megan: screws up face ew...i cant believe hes eating that crap...climbs through shattered drive through window

Shane says:

**Shane: walk in main room wha-what... damn calories blocked out my abilities... well except one... cools down a pop can from in my pocket and drinks it perfect everytime **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: spots him, Gaara following behind from the window HA! I KNEW IT! eating that crap! You oughta be ashamed of yourself! that stuff's gunna make you gain so many pounds you would have to fase through an entire building at once!

Gaara:...he only ate one...

Megan: 8snarls still!

Shane says:

**Shane: I know the stuff blocked out my abilities, except my freezing ability drinks pop **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: smacks head on wall repeatedly

Gaara: okay okay we get it pulls her away you can cool it wiht the drama

Megan: sneers oh, shut up, will you?!

Shane says:

**Shane: cool it? send chill through Megan's shoulder she's just giving you the "cold shoulder" heh... **

**Kankurou: That was kinda lame man... **

**Shane: Oh shut up! **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: GAH! sees frozen shoulder okay, listen, my skin may be chronically cold, BUT THIS IS FREEZING!

Gaara: looks at it...how the hell di du manage to do that?

Megan: stares at him incredulously do you not remember the half ghost crap we were takling about earlier?

Gaara: scowlswell SORRY if i dont remember every little detail about him!

Megan: its kind of noticable!

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Gaara: looks at shane no, not really.

Megan: gapes...FINE! JSUT GET MY SHOULDER THAWED! ITS COLD!

Gaara: cold would be an understate-

Megan: I DONT CARE! smacks him over hte head with free arm

Shane says:

**Shane: Um... that Burger blocked out ever power but freezing... wich means my heat powers too... backs away **

**Kankurou: He's dead... **

Shane says:

**every **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan:glares at shane I oughta kill yuo...advances towards him

Gaara: lazily grabs her back you couldn't do anything.

Megan: OH YES I CAN! pulls away and slamms frozen shoudler at Shanes gut HA!

Shane says:

**Shane: Falls over on floor **

**Temari: Serves him right. **

**Shane: Oh shut up Temari! **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: AHA! stands up triumphantly beat that, Ghost boy. your so pathetic.

Gaara:...i dont get whats funnier. The fact that regardless that she just body slammed him and her shoulder is still frozen, or the fact that she is only human, and hes a half ghost...

Megan: humans win...thought i think that its an inferiour species..

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

inferior

Shane says:

**Shane: Gaara! What the hell is in those burgers? **

**Kankurou: Man... you don't wanna know. **

**Temari: There not that bad, i love them . **

**Shane: I don't, they suck **

**Temari: Kicks me **

**Shane: rolls over ow... **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: eyes Gaara suspiciously yeah, what ARE in those hamburgers?

Gaara:...thinks possibly...an incredulous amount of fat, grease, i dont really check the ingredients of the actual patties, but i do just fry them. thats basically it.

Megan: half sighs half snarls this is just unbelievable..WHY CANT I JSUT SMASH THE ICE OFF?!

Shane says:

**Shane: I just chilled it not froze it! **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: damnit. WELL ITS COLD AND I DONT LIKE IT!

Gaara: uninterestedly why dont u just stand near the oven.

Megan:...okay then walks over to it

Gaara: whoa i was kidding! grabs her that thing gets pretty hot! standing near it for a long period of time could seriously burn you!

Megan:...THEN WHY DID YOU SUGGEST I GO STAND BY IT?!

Gaara: I didnt think youd take it seriously!

Shane says:

**Shane: I could regulate the temp so u don't get fried. **

**Temari: Good, your being nice. **

**Shane: Oh shut it... **

**Temari: **

Shane says:

**kicks into wall **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: glares at Gaara then tell me what to do, because OBVIOUSLY i knwo NOTHING! Yuo know the answers to EVERYTHING, oh wonderful Kazekage!

Gaara: I dont know how to fix this! How am i supposed to deal with half ghost people freezing the shoulders of others?!megan: raises arm up in exhasperation again, its obvious I know nothing!

Shane says:

**Shane: Use Sasuke's dead body and make it do that fire thing. **

**Kankurou: He's dead... No chakra. **

**Shane: Oh... right... **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: slams head on wall

Gaara: reluctantly pulls her away again your going to kill brain cels each time you do that.

Megan: you know what? This place is really not helpful! I gotta go find a plce with a blanket and perhaps a firestalks out of the resturant

Shane says:

**random fireball hits megan's shoulder **

**Shane: ok... um... wtf??? **

**Kankurou: Best we don't ask... **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: yells in surprise and tumbles backwards WHAT THE HELL?!

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: IS THERE AN UCHIHA HERE?! WHERE?! ILL KI-...kill...him? HEY! looks up happily8 MY shoulder isnt freezing cold anymore! THANK YOU RANDOM FIREBALL THAT IF IT MISSED COULD HAVE BURNT ME TO A CRISP!

Shane says:

**Shane: Shoots deadly icecle up at Burger King sing Ha! your dea... looks at body Ooo i thought it might have been Itachi... My bad... **

**Kankurou: wow clean through the skull... **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: looks up...who was it anyway?

gaara: turns her head away It doesnt matter...

Shane says:

**Shane: Idk, i'm not firmiliar with anyone except Hokage and Sasuke that know firestyle... **

Shane says:

**brb **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: has Gaara holding her head, aiming away from the dead body well, apparently, I cant see who it was, seeing as Gaara is being rather over protective here.

Gaara: a misunderstanding. I am not being over protective. you might get angry as to see who it was he killed.

Megan: well, he doesnt even know who it was.

Gaara: Still. walks her out the door, holding her head straight.

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

(fine. oh, btw, Nicole has the Enya cd...I CAN SEE WHY GAARA LIKES THIS AS MEDITATION MUSIC! its really good.)

Heart of Sand-Hasame just sent you a Nudge!

Shane says:

**back **

Shane says:

**Shane: So... anyone know who this guy is that i stapeled to the Burger King sign? **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: Nope...but i would very much like it if you let go of my head.

Gaara: Once were far...far away from here...

Megan: FINE! at least let everyone follow us and know where we are gonig.

Gaara: home.

Megan: BUT TO WALK THERE IS SO FAR!!

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

lawl. Suna has a burger king.

Shane says:

**Shane: freezes path infront and just "skates" along following Gaara **

**Kankurou: Why home? **

**Temari: Ya why not the other Burger King? **

**Shane: It's a wonder how you can keep that shape eating Burger King all the time. **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Gaara: Even i dont want to go to another Burger king

Megan: Damn straight.

Shane says:

**Temari: Fine... **

**Shane: Honestly. Do you do excersises or something to stay like that??? **

**Kankurou: Give it a rest. **

**Shane: But it dosen't make sense... **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: if she could look at him she would shane...theyre ninjas...that alone should explain everything.

Shane says:

**Shane: Oh... Right... ok then **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: smirks

gaara: knees her in the ass

Megan: OW! WHAT THE HELL?!

Gaara: stop being such a know-it-all.

Megan: scowls at sidewalk ahead

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

(come on shane. U know kneeing someone in the ass hurts like hell. stupi d tailbone.)

Shane says:

**Shane: Ha. **

**Kankurou: You shouldn't laugh at her. **

**Shane: Why not? **

**Kankurou: points at Temari **

**Shane: Shut up, or i'll get you a bigger helium tank! **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: rubs ass that hurt...

Gaara: dont tempt me.

Megan: FINE! keeps on walking...Could you let go of my head, we're far enough from the Burger King

Gaara: Its amusing to steer yuo like a horse.

Megan: .

Shane says:

**Shane: Now you see why i hate being treated like a pet. **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: snarls

Gaara: Dont make me.

Megan: SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE IF I SNARL AT HIM OR NOT?!

Gaara: since he can freeze people.

Megan:...touché...

Shane says:

**Iruka: WOULD YOU PEOPLE TRY TO BE ORIGINAL?!? **

**Shane: Freezes Iruka Ice sculpture, good thing we're in the desert, he should thaw soon. **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: yes. well, considering touché is actually a french word, and its been used for god knows how long, its not all that original that he's used-

Gaara: knees her again

Megan: STOP IT!

Gaara: know it all.

Shane says:

**Shane: Good point, but it's really how to use a word that makes it original. **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: ah...snickers id use touché right now, but I wont.

Shane says:

**Kankurou: He's frozen, go ahead. **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Megan: moment's lost.

Shane says:

**Shane: Whatever. **

**Kankurou: Anyway, what are we gonna do at home??? **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Gaara: no idea.

Megan: WE COULD LISTEN TO TEH ENYA CD NICOLE'S LETTING ME BORROW!!!

Gaara: just smacks her upside the head

Megan: falls to the ground...i give up...

Shane says:

**Shane: Momentai Megan. **

**Temari: Momentai? **

**Shane: It means relax, don't worry. **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Gaara: nudges her with foot well, she looks pretty relaxed to me.

Megan: shut up...

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Gaara: well, we're not at the mansion yet (dont you remember? Kazekage mansion...hes teh Kazekage..yeah)

Megan: i dun care. i could lay here. Its getting darker anyway.

Gaara:...sighs and looks at Shane

Shane says:

**Shane: Ya she's a pest isn't she **

Heart of Sand-Hasame says:

Gaara:...looks back at Megan what do we do with her?

Kankurou: Tie her to a helium tank? snickers evilly

Temari: swats him over the head

--------------------------------

As you see, my other friend, Haley came into the conversation...then left...for no apparent reason...Possibly because she has dial up and someone used the phone. I dunno. Anyway, im putting this as...August 6th, seeing as today is august 6th...even though this conversation was on the 1st, i dont care. VOILA! ENJOY!


	151. August 11th

August 11, 2007

12:28am

He was asleep, well, more along the lines of dozing on the kitchen table, arms wrapped beneath him like a pillow, the white folds of his robes pulling up slightly over his face. An ink pen lay a few inches from a document he was writing, along with many other papers. The ceiling light was the only source of light in the darkened and silent house. Not only had he been up for hours working, but Hasame hadn't visited in nearly two weeks. He had gotten over his furious stage at why she hadn't seen him sooner, and was getting concerned. It had been a while that she had been gone for a long period of time. What, was it July the last time he saw her?

A noise made his eye slowly flicker open. He couldn't see anything beyond the light in the kitchen, aka the hallway, but he heard a door knob slowly open, as if not to alert anyone that whoever was entering was doing so. There was a cruch of sandals on the wooden floor, then the slight squeal of the hindges as it closed shut again, the deadbolt sliding into the lock again. Silence. Gaara was about to raise his head when he heard something else. It was barely there, but it sounded something like...crying? Straining his ears, he was absolutely sure it was someone covering their mouth in an attempt to stiffle near silent sobs. There was a sliding noise and a soft thud as whoever it was sat on the ground, possibly leaning against the door. Indeed, muffled sobbing sounded from the front entrance. He waited, wondering if he should get up and go see who and why they were crying, or just remain where he was, in case they came in the kitchen themself. Deciding to remain where he was, the quiet crying soon did stop. A heavy sigh, a few sniffles, then a small groan, as if the person was hating themselves for crying. If Gaara didn't know anyone else who would hate themselves for crying, he knew who it was who was at the door. Instead of standing up, he raised two fingers to his face, closing his eyes and sand silently swirled around in a small tornado, consuming him. Appearing again in the hallway to the front door, he peered around the corner. In the dark, there was a figure huddled at the base of the door, her head tilted back against the heavy door, arms folded on top of her knees. From the moonlight streaming through the glass of the door, something sparkled on her cheeks, streaming down from her eyes. Closing her lids, another tear rolled down her cheek, and she raised a hand to roughly wipe it away. Gaara saw her lips move, forming silent words as she rolled her head forward, the muttering becoming slightly louder, but not enough for him to distinguish what she was actually saying. Her fists clenched and cracked as she tightened them on her knees. Her hand quickly slapped her face, then was joined by the other one, her knees curling together and her feet clenched as she rolled into a tighter ball. A few more sobs, and she sighed heavily, her legs straightening out and arms falling to her sides. Gaara couldn't see her face any longer, for it was hidden in shadow. She got up slowly, rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and walked towards the staircase. Gaara became rigid as she swayed past him and headed for the stairs. She was three feet from him when she froze. Spinning around, she stared in horror at Gaara.

"Gaara?" She hissed, still looking absolutely terrified. Gaara nodded and stepped into the moonlight from the door's window and into view. Hasame stared glassy, wide eyed at him. He frowned.

"Don't give me that look." He growled softly, and Hasame blinked and looked away, face hidden in shadow again.

"Why are you still up?" She asked, almost accusingly.

"Don't give me that tone either." He said cooly, and Hasame snapped her head to look at him, glaring. Gaara challenged her with one of his own before she lost and turned away.

"I'm going to bed." Hasame said, and quickly ran up the stairs. Gaara stared after her, long after she was gone.


	152. August 12th

August 12th, 2007

Gaara had been up all night, not being able to sleep once again, sitting on the end of his bed, staring out the window. When the orange sun had begun to rise, he waited until it was at least three inches above the horizon before he bagn to listen intently for everyone to get up. First, he heard Temari rising, then exiting her room for breakfast downstairs. It was 10 am when Kankurou dragged himself out of bed, Gaara could hear him grumbling then entering the hallway to go down to the kitchen. Gaara waited, and waited for that third person to come out...But she never did. It was 12 by the time Gaara lost patience and slid off his bed, thrust open his door and took two steps at a time downstairs, nearly running into the kitchen. What he was saw Temari making rice and pork, Kankurou setting the table.

"Morning Gaara! You're uh..." Temari looked at the clock, "Up...later than usual..." Kankurou raised an eyebrow at his little brother, nearly dropping a knife on his foot.

Gaara nodded and looked around the kitchen, before dashing down the hall and checking the living room, the sitting room and the front hall.

"Have you seen Hasame anywhere?" He finally asked, his siblings giving him strange looks.

"...No...She might still be in her room...Odd." Temari muttered, turning back to the frying pan.

Gaara ran up the stairs again and walked up quietly to Hasame's bedroom door. Knocking on it with his knuckles, he waited. There was silence. Knocking on it again, he called,

"Hasame, get up now. It's after noon and Temari's making lunch...Hasame?!" When there was no answer, he shoved open the door so hard it bounced back slightly, but he had already entered the room. Her bed was untouched. Gaara didn't know whether to start panicking that she wasn't here, or to get angry.

"Hasame!" He shouted, leaping across her room and thrusting open her closet to see just clothes. Snarling, he spun on his heel and dropped to the ground, searching under her bed. "HASAME! This isn't funny!" Yelling, Gaara checked under her desk, behind her curtains, even sticking his head out the window to see down at the ground.

"Gaara? What's wrong?" The red head spun around to see Temari and Kankurou in Hasame's doorway, looking at their brother.

"Hasame isn't here." Temari shrugged.

"She didn't come home last night. She's just probably-"

"No no no, I saw her come home at one in the morning. I was downstairs finishing up some work when she came home. She wasn't exactly happy that I saw her, but left to her bedroom. She even said 'I'm going to bed.' Before running upstairs." Gaara explained feverishly, his tongue attempting to move faster than his thoughts.

Temari paled and Kankurou regarded him in fear.

"You don't think..." Temari muttered, putting her fingertips to her lips and glancing around the room.

"Think what?" Gaara snapped, before searching under the bed in vain again. When she didn't answer, he pulled his disheveled head out of the bed, glaring darking at her. "Think WHAT, Temari?!"

"T-think that she ran away!" Temari hurriedly answered, before Gaara giving her a blank stare then frowning.

"No, I don't think that actually. She's not the type." He replied and got to his feet, pushing past his siblings and standing in the hallway, wondering where to look next. Turning around to face them again, he asked,

"Where would she usually be if she was upset or depressed? I've only ever seen her reside in her bedroom, but she's obviously not there," He waved a hand at the bedroom, giving it a disgusted look. Temari and Kankurou both thought back.

"...I...Don't know..." Kankurou spoke after a moment. Gaara resisted the temptation to pull at his hair in frustration, but resolved to cracking his knuckles agitatedly, looking up and down the hallway.

Temari ran a hand through her hair, which was down, exhaling deeply. Kankurou was fiddling with his black gloves, looking up at the ceiling, his brow creased deeply in thought. None of them had any idea.

"What if she was kidnapped?" Kankurou suggested, Temari and Gaara looking at him.

"No no no, there would have been a struggle. And I would have heard it. I was up all night." Gaara brushed away Kankurou's question, anxiously running his hands through the back of his hair, turning around to face one end of the hallway, then twisting to face the other. He did this repeatedly. Kankurou looked pained at his little brother. He didn't ever remember him being so flustered.

"ARGH!" Gaara roared and sat on the ground suddenly, one hand planted firmly on his knee, the other holding his head. Temari glanced worriedly out the bedroom window in Hasame's room behind them, which had a wonderful view of the desert, the blazing sun high in the sky. There was a simmer above the desert sand, the hot grains emanating excrutating heat, causing the air to stir.

"What about the desert..." She said quietly, her head still turned. Gaara looked up, first as if she was crazy, then he looked horrified.

"She'd be fried up in that heat." Kankurou said, twisting his head to look over his shoulder at the window, "She's not that stupid."

"Not unless she wasn't thinking straight." They heard Gaara say, and they looked back to where he was, but he wasn't there. Only a swirl of sand then it disappeared as they looked at him. The brother and sister sped downstairs and to the front door, kicking it open and running out around back to where it faced the desert. They only saw Gaara on a sand platform, speeding towards the vast land of sand ahead. Kankurou had already begun to head towards the desert, Temari following behind, not caring that her hair wasn't up.

"What could she be thinking about that would cloud her sense of judgment?" Kankurou asked Temari, leaping up beside him. She only shook her head.

"I'm not sure. But it must have been pretty deep, because she wouldn't usually do this. And why would she head there anyway?!" It was Kankurou's turn to shake his head. They could see the small platform of sand soaring high above them, moving much faster than they were.

Gaara had scaled at least a mile, still not seeing anything. Still flying fast, his black cloak flitting about like mad behind him from the wind, Gaara carefully scanned the desert below. He would be able to spot such red hair in all this tan coloured sand. The occasional cactus with red flowers would trick him, and a few animals also.

The wind began to pick up, and it wasn't from him flying. Soon, it was getting to a point that flying had become dangerous.

'Sandstorm...' He growled in his head, putting up a sand shield to block the wind and sand. Finally he saw something dark walking with difficulty in the blizzard of sand. The clothing was thrust about the figure, and they stumbled, but got up quickly, nearly running forward. Gaara ascended and landed behind the person clad in black, putting up the sand shield. The person turned around, the black hood covering their face. A pale hand pulled it back and dark eyes glared out at Gaara. Lips tight, Gaara grabbed her hand.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" He shouted over the roar of the wind. Hasame blinked slowly at Gaara before shaking her head and pulling her hand away.

"Stupid...Not reeeaal, come on Hasame, not real." She muttered and put her hood up, walking out past the shield and was thrust to the side, causing her to lose balance from the wind pressure. Gaara's hand lashed out and caught her by the collar of her black wear.

"HASAME! I'm REAL, Jesus, you were out here too long!" Yanking her back into the protection of the shield, he covered her and pulled her along, having to resort to walking. The wind was beginning to throw him off course when he was flying. Hasame stared at him, then snickered.

"Oh oh, I get it...Alright I'll play along then. Guess I can't avoid mirages." Hasame laughed and walked under Gaara's arm, swaying as she walked. "Now, see, I'll pretend that you're here to bring me back, and then I'll find out you're not real and I'll end up just walking in circles." Hasame rambled on, Gaara quickly learning his patience. His free arm swung around and smacked her across the face.

"You get it now?! I'm really here! Frig, you're hopless." He shouted, the wind getting on his nerves. Hasame suddenly paled and turned her back, coughing violently. Leaning against the sand shield, she vomited whatever was left in her stomach.

"Hey!" Gaara yelped and caught her arm before she fell. Feeling her face and forehead, her skin was hot to the touch. "Fucking sunstroke, you idiot!" Yelling above the thundering wind, Gaara pulled her arm over his shoulder, dragging her along the sand. Suddenly, the wind changed directions, now blowing right at them. Gaara lost balance and fell to the side, rolling down a high sand dune they were crossing. Gaara quickly slid down on his rear, gaining control over his momentum. Hasame however, not being fully consious, tumbled head over heels down it. Gaara sent sand out to grab her, but it was quickly swept away by the wind. He threw himself forward, grabbing her and rolling down the dune, covering her. Reaching the base of it, and covered in sand, Gaara panted and released Hasame, who was not moving. Checking her pulse just in case, he quickly picked her up and raised a solid shield around them again, facing a different direction and they made their way forward. At least...He thought it was that way.

"SHIT!" His voice was lost in the wind, as he stood there, his short hair whipping around in the air, Hasame's large black clothing appropriate for desert weather minus the colour, flapped around, making snapping noised as the fabric flapped in the air. Gaara grew angry at what he had to do. Wait out the storm. Extending the sand to form a dome around them both, wind no longer rushing at them, he laid her down beside him and he rested against the walls of the dome. Outside, the muffled sound of the wind echoed inside the walls of the sand.

The whistling drove him mad, but forcing himself to ignore it after some time, he crawled over to the unconsious Hasame. Shaking her shoulder roughly, she stirred and opened her eyes, facing him on her side.

"Gaara?" She asked, sitting up then swaying before laying back down again.

"No. It's the toothfairy. Of course it's me!" Gaara snapped, and pulled her hand so she sat up. Her head rolled on her shoulders, her skin a sickly pale. She still looked slightly green.

"Ugh, I don't feel well..." She said covering her mouth with a pale hand.

"No duh. You have heatstroke from being out in the sun, you fuck!" Gaara shouted at her, but she winced and grabbed her head.

"Don't yell, it hurts." She muttered. She lay back on the sand, heaving a sigh. Gaara glared at her blankly for a while before shaking his head.

"Now...Mind explaining to me why you were out here?" He demanded and Hasame didn't move.

"I was just wanting to go for a walk, and the desert looked enjoyable at night. So I went there but I was closing my eyes as I walked, and I don't remember how long I was walking for. I got lost and just kept on walking, hoping to either reach Suna, or possibly some other place that would direct me back." Gaara didn't know what else to say.

"You...are...so...stupid..." He said slowly, struggling with the words. There was a long silence.

"You know Temari and Kankurou are probably looking for us..." Hasame said, but Gaara shook his head.

"They, unlike you, are not stupid and would know that they should wait out the storm, like us." He retaliated, hoping that his statement was true. There was another silence.

"Do you even know how dangerous sandstorms can be?" Gaara snapped at the silent Hasame, her back turned to him. She shook her head. "Well, they can be..." He said, turning his head. He didn't want to look at her anymore. How could she do something so, so..._stupid_ as to walk out in the desert alone with no water or anything?

"Sorry..." Mumbled Hasame, and Gaara turned his neck to look at her.

"...Fine." He said, turning away again. "What was wrong last night?" Hasame didn't answer. Gaara shot her a glance. "Hasame...?"

"Nothing. I was just...overwhelmed..." She answered, and shifted on the sand. "I'm going to sleep. I didn't get much last night, and I feel really sick." Gaara nodded and sat against the wall of the sand shield, hearing the whistling and rumbling of the wind outside.


	153. August 13th

August 13th, 2007

Gaara woke to silence. He couldn't hear any wind rushing around outside their protective sand dome. Opening his eyes, it was black and hot. He reached up and felt a few beads of sweat roll down his face before he wiped them away.

"Jesus...Where is she?" He muttered and turned on his knees to crawl around. His hand brushed against coarse hair and he reached down to where he assumed her shoulder would be. Shaking it, he hissed,

"Hasame, get up." She moaned and raised a hand, swatting away at air.

"Can't..."

"And why not?" Gaara snapped, growing impatient. He didn't even want to be here, let alone have her decide to sleep in.

"Can't...move..." Gaara frowned.

"Why??" He asked, grabbing her under her arms and pulling up in a sitting position. Hasame swayed dangerously and nearly toppled over if Gaara hadn't grabbed her shoulders. "Hey, what's wr- oh right." Hasame suddenly lunged forward and vomited again, coughing and gulping for air. Gaara blinked away a bead of sweat from his eye and placed a hand on her cheek, it also feeling wet.

"It's too hot in here. You need fresh air. Come on, I think the storm's over." Hasame nodded, and just sat on the ground, wiping her mouth. Gaara didn't trust her to stay sitting up by herself and placed a hand on her back. Commanding the sand to withdraw, he saw a night sky looming over head. There was silence, minus for the occasional scuttle of a lizard or the hooting of an owl. There was a soft breeze and Gaara felt immediately relieved, the cool air rushing at his face. Heaving a deep sigh, he could see Hasame. She looked awful. Her eyes were glazed over and glossy, her skin was a sickly colour from what he could see from the moonlight. Her hair, probably not unlike his, was matted down by sweat and lost it's soft texture. Feeling her forehead again, Gaara pretty much was able to tell she had a fever also.

"Just goes to show you what damage the sun can do." Gaara mumbled and was about to pull Hasame's arm over his shoulder when she yelped

"No don't!"

"What, why?!" Gaara stopped and put her arms down in surprise. Hasame just shook her head.

"Don't move me...I don't think I can..." The Kazekage fully agreed with her. But knew they had to get back home.

"You have to. We have to go home. Remember Temari and Kankurou? They'll be worried. Let's get going. I'll carry you." Gaara lifted her arm again, and with some difficulty, pulled her onto his back. Getting to his feet he trudged through the sand and reached the top of the dune they had tumbled down earlier. Gaara stood at the top of the dune, thinking hard.

"Hasame, can you wrap your legs around my waist? Tightly?" Hasame oblidged without response, and Gaara put two fingers to his eye, and sand swirled in the air in front of him, an eye ball forming. The solitary eyeball rose high in the night sky, twitching around, looking for the village walls. Gaara frowned from below, not being able to see anything...He spotted something dark on the horizon, south from where they were. Adjusting his eye to the dark, he could see the soft, barely visible glimmer of night lights of the few people that might still be up. The eye dissolved and the sand was swept away by the gentle wind. He had begun to felt her legs lose grip and quickly grabbed them, hoisting her in a more comfortable position.

"Alright, I found the village. It's a little bit south west from where we are." Hasame only nodded.

It had felt like hours of walking through the sand, and regardless of him being able to carry near a ton of sand on his back day after day for nearly all his life, having Hasame on his back, not having the use of his arms, and the soft unstable sand as ground was beginning to make his legs cramp painfully. He struck his foot on a large stone and a muscle in his thigh gave a painful spasm at the same time, causing him to tumble forward. Hasame, who had possibly fallen asleep, fell to the side. Gaara swore and slammed his fist on his leg, trying to make the cramp disappear. Rubbing it forcefully with the heel of his palm, he looked over at Hasame who had woken up. She lay on her side, breathing lightly, her eyes half closed and staring at Gaara.

"Are we almost there?" She asked, her voice weak. Gaara looked up ahead. It had begun to grow, the village walls. He nodded, gulping and grabbed Hasame again, pulling her on his back. Stumbling to his feet, he heard Hasame say near his shoulder,

"I'm a burden, aren't I?" Gaara gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"No, no you're not. We should be there in a few hours. Hopefully." He muttered the last part under his breath but trudged along. Hasame remained silent for the next hour or two.

Suddenly, she patted his arm hurriedly. Gaara turned his head to look at her, to see a wide eyed, pale face, hand covering her mouth. Quickly, he put her on her feet and she stumbled forward, throwing up once again.

"H-how can I be throwing up!? I haven't even had anything in almost 24 hours!" Hasame said exhasperatedly, her arms shaking when she was on all fours.

"Stomach acid, most likely. You didn't bring water or anything with you when you left yesterday night, and you're most likely dehydrated. Which isn't good when you have sunstroke. Come on. We're almost there." Picking her up again, Gaara could feel her trembling arms wrapping around his neck.

They traveled in silence, and soon the wall was looming nearer. Gaara heaved a sigh and trudged along, reaching the road finally. He spotted a night watch guard above, whose binoculars aimed down at him. The jounin put them down in surprise and called back behind him into the village. Gaara couldn't hear what he said but continued through the pass between the wall. The jounin jumped down once Gaara was inside the village.

"Kazekage-sama! You're alive!" He said relieved, and Gaara nodded.

"I was looking for this troublemaker." He said, shifting the sleeping Hasame on his back. "Didn't Temari or Kankurou explain to you the situation?" The jounin nodded.

"Of course. When you didn't return before nightfall, we got worried. But it's good to see you're back, Kazekage-sama." He said. Gaara ushered him back to his post and made his way home slowly. He was exhausted, and Hasame probably was too.

Reaching the front door, he pushed it open, and went to the living room, laying Hasame on the couch. Grabbing a glass of water in the kitchen, Gaara turned around when he heard a gasp. Arms were wrapped around his head abruptly.

"Oh Gaara you're back!" Temari cried, hugging him tightly. Gaara quickly put down the full glass of water, struggling under his sister's hold.

"Yes yes, I'm back. Now if you don't mind, I have to give Hasame some water. She's dehydrated and has a light case of sunstroke. Temari let go and gave a surprised look.

"Hasame's back too? You found her?!" She dashed out of the kitchen and into the living room, spotting Hasame on the couch, looking almost as pale as the fabric of the couch. Gaara appeared behind Temari in the doorway, whose hand was over her mouth slightly.

"Oh my..She doesn't look too good, does she?"

"She's had better days." Gaara said, squeezing by and sitting on the edge of the couch, putting the glass on the table. Pulling Hasame forward, Gaara shook her lightly, brushing her long hair out of her eyes.

"Hey, Hasame, wake up. You need to drink something." Hasame opened one eye, the other half open, giving her a drunken or drugged appearence. Gaara grabbed the glass and held it to her lips. "Come on. You may not feel like it, but you need water." He tilted the glass and even though she got most of it, some water dribbled from the corners of her mouth. Gaara wiped it away quickly and set the empty glass no the table again. Hasame gulped down the last of the water, coughing slightly.

"Temari, can you get those cool strips? She also has a slight fever. Oh and a bucket possibly." Temari nodded and ran to the kitchen. Gaara grabbed a pillow and propped it behind Hasame's neck. She was barely consious.

"Jesus, you're just half dead, aren't you?" Gaara grumbled, grabbing the throw over on the back of the couch and placing it over Hasame. Temari came in with the box full of 50 sticky cool strips and handed them to Gaara. Temari set the bucket on the ground by the couch. The teen pulled out a packaged strip and peeled it off it's backing. Gaara swept Hasame's bangs away with his palm, placing the cool strip on her forehead, smoothing it over her skin. Hasame mumbled something, tilting her head over to face the couch.

"Poor girl, she's barely awake." Temari said in a hushed tone, folding her arms over her torso and leaning on the door frame. Shaking her head, she turned away.

"I'm going to bed. It's almost four in the morning." Temari said, Gaara nodded in comprehension. He sighed and got up from the couch, when something clutched his hand. Glancing down, he saw Hasame's hand holding on to his fingers, the girl still facing the couch, eyes closed.

"Sorry...thanks..." She mumbled, and let go of his fingers. Gaara stood there, then nodded.

"Your welcome."


	154. August 14th

August 14th, 2007

Hasame got better, still feeling slightly nauseous, but more over felt much better than the night before. Gaara and her both woke up late in the day. Gaara had stayed in the living room and promptly fell asleep in the chair. Temari and Kankurou had looked in on them numberous times, Temari leaning against the door frame, sipping her green tea, Kankurou munching on some dango he got in the village that morning.

"You shouldn't eat all those sweets." Warned Temari, but Kankurou brushed it off.

"You'll probably make some really healthy, yet disgusting, meal that will make up for it, and I have a mission today. Gaara put aside a few missions for us in case there were days when he couldn't go in to his office. Such as today." Kankurou said, waving the skewer with one dango left on it at Gaara, dead asleep in the chair. Temari snorted.

"He lookes funny like that..." Kankurou smiled smugly.

"Don't tell him that. He needs his dignity." Temari raised her eye brows at him.

"That's unlike you, Kankurou, sticking up for your brother."

Kankurou scowled at her.

"I'm not _that_ reliable, Temari!" He retorted as he tore off the round green ball, chewing it and marching out of the room. Temari chuckled to herself and followed.

It was almost 6 pm when Gaara woke abruptly. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, he leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees, trying to rid himself of sleep. Glancing over from between his hands, he saw Hasame still asleep, in the same position she fell asleep in. Good, that meant she had a undisturbed sleep, Gaara thought and got to his feet, stretching his cramped muscles. Yawning widely, he rubbed his face and walked into the kitchen. Temari had left a note on the fridge.

_Gaara - _

_Kankurou is out on a mission, and I've gone into the village for groceries. I hope Hasame is well enough to eat something, seeing as she hasn't eaten in nearly a day._

_To keep you entertained, I even rented a disk of _24_ for you two. Hope you guys enjoy it! My cute li-_

Gaara crumpled up the note and tossed it in the recycling before even reading the rest.

"Can't believe she still believes that..."

"Believes what?" Said a voice and Gaara turned around, his hand on the countertop. Hasame had gotten up, the blanket in her hand, not serving the purpose of warming her, her other hand rubbing her pale face. Gaara grabbed the blanket and threw it around her shoulders.

"This is supposed to keep you warm, idiot. And that Temari still think's we're some sort of 'couple'" Hasame swayed slightly, frowning. "We should tell her sometime, you know that?" Hasame nodded.

"But I dont wanna do it now..." She mumbled almost incoherently, her hand still running over her face. Gaara impatiently pulled her hand away from her face.

"Talk properly." He grumbled before turning around and getting a pot of tea and teacups.


	155. August 15th

August 15th, 2007

Gaara strolled casually down the hall, the morning newspaper in his hands (even if it was now night time), scanning it boredly. Passing the doorway to the kitchen, he heard humming. Back tracking and glancing in with uninterest, he was about to continue on down the hall if he hadn't seen who was humming so cheerfully. Hasame, wearing Temari's hideous pale pink apron, a black tshirt and skinny black jeans, twirled around, swinging the bag of sugar in the same motion as her momentum, putting it on the counter than just as gracefully, grabbed a few more items from the cupboard such as vanilla extract, flour and a bag of chocolate chips. Using her foot and in one swinging motion, she opened the fridge, producing the butter, eggs and milk then shutting it again with a smooth circular motion, using her heel to shut it. She was humming something that Gaara recognized but couldn't put his finger on it. Swaying her hips to music only heard in her head, Hasame's face had a slight, yet clearly visible, pink flush across her cheeks, her eyes almost bluer than they were normally, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Gaara's eyes bugged and he dropped the newspaper. In a sudden flurry of black, red and pink, Hasame's foot slid out from under her and she grabbed onto the countertop in haste, causing the flour bag to fall to the floor. There was a mini explosion of white powder everywhere. Finally, when it settled, Hasame, a ghostly white, was gripping the counter with her knees knock, as if the counter was her last life line, panting and staring wide eyed at Gaara, who was still standing where he was, eyes squeezed shut, his face white. Slowly, he opened his black rimmed eyes, blinking away some powder that had clung to his eyelashes.

"Wh-what are you doing here??" Hasame stuttered, standing up properly, feverishly brushing the apron off of powder, a futile attempt. She too had snapped her eyes shut, and her makeup was just as black as it was before, untouched.

"I was passing by...and I heard humming..." Gaara said after a pause, nonchalantly. Hasame had begun to busily shove all the flour that had exploded into a small pile, her hands caked with the white powder. Grasping the bag, she pushed it up onto the countertop then returned to piling the flour in the middle of the floor. Opening the cupboards under the sink, she pulled out a pan and a bristly brush and proceeded to swipe all the flour away.

"What are you making, anyway? And at this time?" Gaara asked, bending down to pick up his newspaper, shaking the white powder off of it so he could read the newsprint.

"I was making cookies, if you need to know." Hasame said haughtily, dumping the flour into the garbage, banging the brush on the pan to empty it completely. Putting it away, she stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, a white cloud arising from it, then settled in the air. "And why this time..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes trailed to the left as she thought, then she turned around slowly and continued to make her baking goods, but in a much stiffer and slower fashion. "Just because I feel like it." Gaara eyed her suspiciously.

"You _never_ feel like baking. You're terrible at it."

"Hey!" Hasame swung around, pointing the wooden spoon she was using to beat the eggs with, "I am good at somethings!"

"Just not treats." Gaara muttered and Hasame snarled then turned her back to him. Gaara watched her baking, then after sometime, while she was mixing up the batter, he asked,

"Why were you humming?" Hasame stiffened for a fraction of a second.

"Because I'm in a good mood. I have good moods occasionally. Today happens to be one of them." The red and white haired teenager answered, her head lowered. Gaara approached her and attempted to peer at her face. Hasame reached up suddenly and grabbed a measuring cup, but taking her own sweet time at grabbing it, hiding her face with her arm. Sand constricted up the wall and grabbed it by it's handle, handing it down to her. Hasame stared at it, then snatched it, muttering a thanks. Gaara leaned on the counter, staring hard. Hasame scowled and glared at him.

"What?" She snapped, then turned around to go to the other side of the counter, adding the bag of chocolate chips into the thick batter in the bowl.

"You were blushing earlier. And I'm pretty sure you are now, if it wasn't for that flour on your face." Gaara said cooly, leaning on his elbows on a clean part of the counter. Hasame again, froze for a milisecond, which did not go unnoticed by the sharp kage.

"I have a sunburn. It looks like a blush. It happens sometimes." Hasame said sharply, washing her white hands, wiping them on a towel, then digging in with her naturally pale hands in the dough, churning it.

"You wore a black coverup those past two days. There's almost no way you could get a sunburn. Also, you even told me yourself you rarely ever burn, seeing as you wear sunscreen, and barely go out in the song for lengthy periods of time." Gaara pointed out, and Hasame tore out a small ball of the dough, rolling it quickly.

"So what if I was a bit red?!" She snapped, whirling around to glare at him. Gaara raised his eyebrows.

"And you were humming. You are in a good mood. You were pratically dancing here, and you're baking." Gaara listed, and the female started to look stressed.

"S-so?! What does that have to do with anything??" She demanded, spinning around and resumed balling up the cookie dough and putting them on the buttered tray. Gaara silently watched her, and she knew this, her movements becoming more and more flustered.

"Would you stop staring at me?!" She snapped whirling around again and slamming her hands on the countertop at her back, gripping it with her dough covered hands. Gaara grabbed a hand towel and roughly wiped her face, the white disappearing. He could see the faint pink on top her cheek bones and across the bridge of her nose.

"You're in love, aren't you?"

Hasame stared. And stared...and stared... Gaara gave a smug smirk when her face became completely red.

"N-n-now, wh-wh-...Don't say that!" She finally managed to get out, spinning on her heel and returning to the cookie dough. And took an exceptionally long time rolling one ball of dough.

"You aaaare, aren't you?" He repeated, suddenly appearing by her side, leaning on the countertop on his elbows, arms crossed as he leaned forward, eyeing her suggestively. Hasame shoved a dough covered hand in his face.

"B-bug off." She stuttered again, rolling the same ball.

"I think that cookie is done." He pointed out smugly, and Hasame quickly put it on the tray, giving a glare which was considerably weakened at the fact she was as red as her hair. Gaara only watched her finish up the tray, the same victorious smirk plastered on his face. When she put the tray in the oven and turned around, Gaara suddenly stood up in her face, no longer smiling.

"Who is it?"

"Wh-what?" Hasame asked, backing into the counter in surprise.

"Who. Is. It?" He repeated, looking dead serious and planting his hands on the counter on either side of Hasame so she couldn't attempt to evade the question and make a break for it. Hasame only shook her head, looking fearful.

"Y-y-you don't know him!" She said, pulling her hands up near her face in the instinctive protection pose. Gaara gave a long hard stare into Hasame's eyes.

"Try me. Is it Naruto?" Hasame shook her head vigorously. "Sasuke?" Hasame looked disgusted at the name. "Kakashi? Chouji? Shino? Kiba? Lee? Neji? For God's sake, Orochimaru?!"  
"No, no, no, no, no, no AND GOD NO!" Hasame cried and slipped under his arm, dashing out of the kitchen. Gaara sent sand after her and with a squeal of indignation, Hasame was pulled back into the room, sand gripping her legs and arms. "Gaaraaaa, it's not anyone you KNOW! Let me go!" Hasame whined, struggling against the sand in vain. Gaara gave a deadly, dark glare at her.

"Then tell me who it is."

"It'd be no use to you if I told you!" Hasame cried and bumped into the counter, sending the carton of milk topping on to the sand. It was instantly soaked and too heavy for Gaara to manipulate. Hasame broke free and was hurtling down the hall and out of range. Gaara had no choice but to chase her.

"Is it Kankurou?!"  
"NO!"  
"Baki?!"  
"HE'S TOO OLD FOR ME!!"  
"Iruka?!"

"NOOOOOOO!!" Hasame lept over the couch and landed in the small space that was between the table and the couch. Gaara however, lept over it also, only to end up smashing into the table and rolling off it, the wood splintering and breaking.

"Hasame..." He growled dangerously.

"You DON'T NEED TO KNOW! It's PRIVATE!" Hasame shouted and crawled over the couch, only to come face to face with Temari and Kankurou. The two red heads froze. Hasame's jaw dropped at them looking questionably at them. The teenaged girl snapped her head back at Gaara and gave him a most frightful glare.

"Don't. Say. A word." She growled dangerously, looking like some sort of murderous animal, ready to attack if provoked.

"What's going on? Why were you chasing her?" Temari asked Gaara, raising an eyebrow.

"And why were you shouting random names?"

"And why did you keep on saying 'you don't need to know' or 'you don't know him'?"

Hasame flushed a deep crimson, her mouth clamped shut. Gaara also decided he wanted to live after this, and zipped his mouth closed.

"What is so interesting you need to run after her?"

"What and why are you trying to hide anyway?"

"And why are you two covered in flour?"

"OH MY GOD YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW! SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" Hasame screamed and lept off the couch, racing upstairs in a second. They were all left staring at the door in which she just sprinted out of.

"Great. You scared her off. Nice going." Gaara grumbled and got to his feet, wincing slightly. "There goes another table..." He muttered and brushed off any wood splinters that might have embedded themselves in his casual clothes. Temari and Kankurou rounded on him.

"What was that all about? You'd better start explaining now." Temari snapped, rounding the couch, grabbing Gaara by his upper arm (he winced) and tossed him to the couch.

"Explain what?" He asked. Temari resisted the urge to roll her eyes with great difficulty.

"Don't play dumb. You can't play dumb very well." Kankurou commented. Gaara raised his hands, palms facing them.

"Alright alright...Hasame was cooking cookies, and I came in and she dropped the bag of flour. We both got covered in it when it exploded. There. That's all." Gaara explained. Temari and Kankurou stared at him.

"...That's not what we meant..."

"But it clears up my question." Kankurou said, and Temari punched him in the shoulder. She sat beside Gaara and looked at him hard. Gaara found he couldn't look long enough at her without wanting to turn away. Her and her older sister stare...

"What was with all the yelling, running, and Hasame turning as red as your hair." Temari demanded. He knew he couldn't evade the question. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. What if he told them, and they would help him in his search of finding this boy Hasame obviously liked.

"And now, she won't even tell me who he is." Gaara finished. Kankurou and Temari had sat on either side of him, enraveled in Gaara's recounting of the kitchen incident.

"Well, no she wouldn't. Not if you ask her like that, you idiot!" Temari said, and Gaara frowned. He hated it when people pointed out his wrongs. He _had_ good intentions, however!

"Gawd, _I'll_ go see if I can get it out of her!" Temari sighed heavily and stood up from the couch. Suddenly, there was a _ding_ and the oven beeping. There were multiple thumps and Hasame tore down the stairs.

"THEY'RE DONE!" She cried as she raced passed the door to the living room, completely unaware that the family was in the room she just zoomed past.

Temari entered the kitchen and walked up to Hasame. Hasame, bright and happy as before, had pulled out the cookies and was putting them on a cooling tray, humming again happily. Hasame turned and spotted Temari. The blonde thought that she would turn angry and ignore her, but she was greeted with a cheery face.

"Hey Temari! What do you think of my cookies?!" She asked, motioning to the tray. Temari reached for one, but Hasame pushed her hand away. "No eating them! They're not for you!" Hasame said and Temari looked at her.

"Who are they for?" The kunoichi asked, seeing Hasame gazing at her 'works of art'.

"They're for Shana and Jas-" Hasame stopped in mid speech and snapped her head to stare hard at Temari. "They're for friends."

"Oh? Shana and...Jays?"

"No, not Jays! Jeez..." Hasame muttered and put away the pan, dousing it with water, the water droplets sizzling and steam rose from the heat of the pan.

"Sorry, how do you pronounce the name?" Temari politely apologized. Hasame eyed her with heavy suspicion.

"If I tell you, you're going to either tell Gaara or Kankurou, who would then tell Gaara. I don't trust you." With that, Hasame covered the cookies with a lid and marched up to her bedroom. Temari slapped her hand on the table.

"Damnit...almost got it..."

"So, his name begins with a J. I got Jays, but she acted all insulted when I obviously pronounced it wrong. There's more to that name. It's not just Jays." Temari explained to Kankurou and Gaara, they nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm either guessing a Jason, or something else..." Gaara guessed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Let's go with Jason. It's the most likely." Kankurou concluded, and Gaara and Temari nodded in agreement.

"We should go search around Suna for any one names Jason, then mabe go look in Konoha-"

"No, that's stupid." Temari interupted and Gaara whipped his head to glare angrily at her. Not only did he hate it when people interupted him, she even called his suggestion stupid.

"And...why do you say that?" He asked slowly.

"Because. It's _obviously_ someone from her world!" They fell silent.

"Oh. You're right." Kankurou said.

They were quiet.

"Has...anyone ever been to...Hasame's home world?" Temari asked. They all shook their heads. "How does she even get there??"

A mystery unfolds: How Hasame travels between the Naruto world and her world! Included: The mysterious crush!

Join us next time on-

"Oh shut the hell up already!" Gaara snapped at the announcer


	156. August 17th

August 17th, 2007

Temari and Kankurou (mainly Temari) were disappointed that Hasame no longer "loved" Gaara. Temari was ultimately put out. In the end, she cornered Gaara and demanded an explanation. She was furious to find out she was tricked, but had to give him credit that it was pretty convincing.

"Put we have a more important mission here. Finding this Jason boy." Gaara said sternly to his older siblings, and they nodded. "And figuring out how to get to...Her world." Gaara called it Her world from there on in, seeing as they didn't know the actual name.

"Hey, Hasame, how do you get to Your World, anyway?" Gaara asked Hasame that afternoon, Hasame drawing on the chair, a hard book using as a table for her paper, Gaara laying down on the couch, reading an interesting novel (The cover was disguised as a horror murder novel, but it was Kankurou's Icha Icha Paradise book he let Gaara borrow).

"'My World?'" Hasame repeated, looking up at him. Gaara stayed glued to the pages, trying to look uninterested.

"Yes." Hasame raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Oooh! You mean Canada! My home that's not here oooh I get it..." She finally said after some thought. "Why? You want to visit sometime or something?" Gaara glanced at her.

"Sure. Why Not? I mean, you of course have been here countless times, and I have never been at your...'Canada'. It might be nicer than Konoha." Hasame muttered something under her breath, along the lines of "If you count all the pollution, noise, criminals, animal cruelty and the Montreal shooting, yeah its just as nice as Konoha."

"Ah, sure, i suppose so. But let's go at night. I'm obviously drawing, and that book seems to have you interested, so we'll go tonight." Gaara gave a half smile and returned to his book.

"What _is_ that book about anyway?" Said a voice from behind him. Gaara quickly snapped it shut.

"Nothing that you need to read. Now, go back to drawing."

"Okay, come up to my room!" Hasame called into the living room, and Gaara got up from the couch (he returned to reading his book after dinner). Stuffing it inside his clothes, he tightened the belt on his vest and followed Hasame up the stairs. She was wearing her white 3/4 length sleeve shirt and faded over sized jeans, her black makeup on as usual. Gaara noticed her hair was getting even longer and shaggier than normal.

Opening the door to her room, Hasame permitted Gaara entrance and they walked in. Hasame shut it behind her.

"Alright, don't tell Temari and Kankurou how to get there. I want it to be our little secret, alright?" Gaara nodded. He was oh so terrible at keeping secrets.

Hasame went to her desk and rummaged around it. Papers fell on the ground, but she disregarded them. "Got it." She mumbled and pulled out a small bottle. It looked like any regular water bottle, only it was painted black and you couldn't see inside of it. Gaara peered inside of it when Hasame opened it up. He could only see a black liquid. Hasame went to the window, pushed up the window pane and waved over to him. Suddenly, she emptied the entire bottle on the ground. Gaara stared at her.

"Why did you do that?" He asked as the last few drops fell from the lip of the bottle. Hasame put her foot on the frame of the window. She lept out the window in a flurry of red white and pale blue. Sand instinctively grabbed her in mid air.

"WHAT ARE YOU, SUICIDAL?! You're on the THIRD floor, woman!!" Gaara yelled and Hasame glared at him.

"Hey! DO you want to get to my place or not?! Trust me, will you?" She snapped angrily, and Gaara pulled back in shock. He let go of her and she dropped feet first to the black puddle on the ground. Instantly, she was swallowed up. Gaara blinked. The only thought going through his mind was What...The...Fuck...?

Her head poked back up and waved at him with her arm.

"Come on! Jump on down!" Gaara sighed and threw himself out the window. It felt like he had just jumped into a very thick and viscous molasses, being pulled down then he dropped to his feet on a carpet, not expecting the drop and falling to his knees. Looking up, he saw Hasame reach up with the water bottle, and the black liquid was sucked back into the bottle. Hasame screwed the cap on and shoved it in her back pocket.

"Good. We're here." Hasame whispered and turned to face Gaara. There was an eerie blue glow to her room, and Gaara found out why as he turned around. There was a huge wall sized window with sheer curtains. The moon shone brightly through them, giving the room all the light it needed. Gaara looked around the room. It was almost the same as the one back in Suna, only there was a book shelf with all kinds of books and manga, no desk, and a tall mirrored wardrobe. There was an acoustic guitar in the corner, next to a collection of stuffed animals. Gaara raised non existant eyebrows at them. Hasame scowled at them.

"I hate them. People thought that because I was a girl, i loved them. But I hated them." She hissed and walked to her door. Gripping the door knob she slowly turned it and eased the door open. Gaara watched her curiously at her stealthy actions.

"Why are you being so quiet?" He asked softly, and Hasame waited, then motioned for him to follow her.

"Because. My dad seems to know whenever I'm up. He scares me that way. No matter how silent I am, he just _knows_." She breathed, and just as she said, she silently walked across the tiled kitchen floor, half running to around a wall, which lead into a living room. Gaara followed, being just as quiet. He noticed that the layout of the house was remarkably similar to his own house, besides the fact it was much much smaller. Hasame stood in front of a door, next to a stair case. Gaara noticed the front door. There were easily 20 pairs of shoes, coats, jackets and hats there. He spotted Hasame's leather jacket and her black sneakers. And that's all he recognized.

Hasame eased open the door, which lead to another set of stairs, and jumped down them, landing like a cat and making no noise whatsoever. It surprised Gaara at how agile and silent she was. How come she was never this quiet back in Suna?"

Hasame gestured for him to follow, and she quickly ran down the stairs and went out of his sight. Gaara landed at the base of the staircase to see what looked like another living room. A couch, love seat, two chairs, three televisions, a DDR mat, two large boxes (one with a green X and the other thin and slightly blue with PS2 on it) and a treadmill machine. It was very very odd.

"Okay, we can talk freely here." Hasame spoke in a regular voice. Gaara looked around.

"Do you think we should put on the lights?" Hasame shook her head.

"Remember: All Seeing Father. ASF. It's scary." She nodded slowly, eyes wide, but looked around, then sat on the couch next to the wall. Gaara tentatively sat down at the end of the couch, crossing one leg on the other.

"So. Welcome to my home. At least, my father's. Pardon the...messy appearence..." She said, looking disgustedly around the place. Gaara could see how much she hated being here. There was the light smell of cats and dogs, and the carpet had multiple stains of juice spills and marker leaks. Gaara eyed one that suspiciously looked like blood, but decided to ask her later.

"Uh, I'd go outside, but...ASF." Hasame said, "I'd like to show you outside. It's MUCH nicer out there. And not as hot." She added, wiping her face. Gaara shot her a knowing smile.

"That, I can help." Sand swirled around them both, and they were instantly transported to the outside deck. Gaara could see a new patio set with a glass table, a canopy above the patio set, a small blow up swimming pool on the lower deck, two trees to the right of the backyard, a japanese styled pond and a garden right in front of the upper deck. There was the quiet chirping of crickets, the rustle of branches as the wind flowed between the leaves and the trickling sounds of the small waterfall of the pond. It was peaceful...


	157. August 18th

August 18th, 2007

They had returned back home after Hasame showed him around a bit. It was past midnight and they both went to sleep when they got home. When Gaara got up, he saw Hasame waving good bye to him, saying she was going to visit home to pick up a few things. She said she would be back soon.

Now it being 11, he grew impatient to where she was.

Standing outside her bedroom, he sucked in some air and pushed aside the door. He was going to see if he could go see where she was. It was pitch black in her room, except for the barely visible light blue glow from the crescent moon outside. It was a bit cloudy and occsionally, a cloud would cover the moon's rays. Wondering if she had a spare bottle of that black liquid, he just saw the shimmer of water appear at his head level. Looking at it curiously, he suddenly saw a body drop heavily to the ground, shaking and crying. Gaara stepped back in astonishment, but saw it was Hasame. She had landed on her knees, then curled up on the floor, curled over her knees and crying heavily.

"H-hasame?!" Gaara said, shocked and sat at her side instantly. "What's the matter?!" It had been two days in a week he had seen her cry. Hasame shook her head, sobbing and sniffling. "Hasame, tell me! It's twice in one week I've seen you cry! Now what on earth is the matter?!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook them, but Hasame ignored them, her hands covering her face.  
"I hate it! I HATE IT!" She screamed and pounded her fists on the ground once, sobbing and trembling, stretching out her fingers and curling them with difficulty around the carpet on her floor.

"What do you hate?" Gaara asked. This was so confusing, it made him almost angry. But from the state Hasame was in, anger wasn't an emotion he should be expressing currantly. "Hasame, tell me what-"

"I hate everything! I hate love! I hate it! It hates me!" She cried, almost tearing out the fabric of the carpet. "He's so far away...why does he have to be so far away?" She breathed, giving another sob. Her shoulder's shuddered from the tears, and Gaara still had his hands gripping them firmly.

"Who has to be so far?..." He asked quietly, hoping to not alarm her. It was as if any loud noise would make her snap.

"Jason...He's so far from me...And I hate falling in love!!" She yelled again, gripping her chest in a way that seemed familiar to Gaara. He had seen her do this before. Clutching her clothes around her torso, clenching her hands and opening them repeatedly, Hasame became short of breath and was soon gasping for air. Gaara quickly attempted to pry her iron grip from her clothes without tearing them.

"H-Hasame, please..." He grunted, finally tearing her arms apart. Hasame started sobbing uncontrollably and louder than before. "Hasame, get a grip! This can't be so terrible!" Gaara shouted over her sobbing, but she just shook her head. Gaara felt a tear hit the back of his hand. Hasame was struggling with his grip on her wrists, crying and shaking her head from side to side.

"Let go of me! Just let go!" She shouted, and suddenly arms wrapped around her tightly, in an iron grip and held her sternly. She thrashed about instantly.

"Give it up, Hasame." He said, having a difficult time keeping her still. It was unlike him to hold anyone this close, but Hasame was starting to lose it. Finally, she went limp, crying into his clothes. Gaara felt her hands clutching the fabrics so tightly he could have sworn they were tearing.

"I don't want to love, damnit!! I was FINE until it happened! Why did it have to happen?!" She shouted, her words becoming muffled and incoherent by her sobbing. "It's horrible! It only makes people heartbroken! It doesn't do ANYTHING!" Gaara pressed her head against his torso tightly, trying to shut her up. She was yelling nonsense, and telling her how she was wrong wasn't going to change her mind.

"Hasame," He said after hearing her sobs not ceasing, "You've been crying too often. It's not like you. Something is wrong, and if it envolves this Jason-"

"DON'T..." Hasame barked in his clothes, "D-don't...talk...about him..." She strained her words, and he could feel her nails digging into his flesh beneath the clothes. Gaara remained silent after this statement, letting her tears slowly stop.

"I'm so tired..." She mumbled, moving her hands to rest on her shoulders, crossing her arms over one another and holding herself tightly. Gaara glanced at the bed.

"Why don't you go to sleep then?" he suggested. Hasame was silent.

"No...I'll stay here...I don't...want...don't want to be alone...right now." She said after a pause. Gaara nodded.


	158. August 20th

August 21st, 2007

He hadn't seen her in three days. After her collapse in her room, Gaara had been deathly worried for her. Just the night before, she finally came for dinner. She barely ate, and when she did and he asked how it tasted (he had started taking up cooking), she said she couldn't taste anything. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was paler, even if it was summer. Gaara frowned and felt her forehead. She was burning hot but claimed that she felt fine. Getting up from the table, Hasame put her full plate of food onto the counter and exited the kitchen, mounting to her room.

Now, it was dark out. Pitch black. Gaara, being used to the night, had entered Hasame's room. She wasn't there. Gaara searched around the room for the bottle containing the black liquid. He swore he saw a second bottle. After half an hour of searching, he found it under her bed. Pouring it onto the ground, he jumped down into the dark water. Falling to the ground on the other side, Gaara landed silently on a carpet. Reaching up with the open bottle, the liquid was sucked back into the plastic water bottle, and he screwed the cap back on. Looking around, it was almost the same scene as before. Except it looked different. Sure the lighting was the same, all black except for the pale blueish glow from the moon from the window, but the room was considerably smaller. There was a second bed on the ground at Gaara's feet, and another on his right on legs. The bed on legs had someone sleeping in it. He saw brown blonde hair stuck from under a comforter (which made him wonder why the child wasn't melting in the heat).

_That must be Hasame's brother._ He thought and faced the bed at his feet. Hasame stared at him from her pillow. She laid on it on her back, her black sheet lay on top of her, her arms crossed across her front. She glared long and hard at him before he realized he had been standing still for nearly a minute.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed, keeping her voice just below a whisper, almost breathing the words. Gaara knelt down and went to sit on the bed, but the springs creaked loudly and he was off it again in a second. Hasame still had that hard stare on her face as he decided to kneel down beside the bed instead. Hasame remained laying down, her head turned to face him.

"You haven't been in Suna alot, so I decided to bring you back." Gaara whispered just as quietly. Hasame didn't move. Gaara could barely see her face from the blackness, but knew she was still scowling at him with a stone face. "What. Why are you giving me that look?" He demanded, frowning at her.

"I don't feel like going back. I'll come back when I feel like it." She replied coldly and turned her head to look at the ceiling. Gaara scowled and slammed his hands on either side of her head, glaring down at her. Hasame jumped and stared cooly at him in return.

"You don't need to be so selfish." He whisper/barked at her, "If you're having issues, then you need to talk about them, understand?" Hasame nodded but kept her thin lips shut.

Gaara's patience was wearing thin. He thrust his palms on the mattress, causing Hasame to bounce slightly.

"Talk, woman!"

Something creaked as Hasame's little brother stirred. They froze and watched him turn around under the heavy comforter. Hasame looked at Gaara, who was too busy staring hard at Ben, and she gave him a palm thrust in the chest.

"Get off me, will you? It looks suspicious." Gaara gave a small Oof and pulled away from her, rubbing his chest. Hasame pushed herself up to lean on her elbows, giving a very displeased look to Gaara. The Kazekage glanced around the room.

"Why does it look different?" He asked.

"Mom's house." She grunted. He nodded, slowly rotating his head to look around then focusing back to the issue at hand.

"Well, if you're not coming, then I'll have to make you." Hasame tilted her head slightly to the side, giving an angry yet curious look when Gaara pulled out the bottle. He unscrewed the cap, and poured it on Hasame's bed. To Hasame's shock, Gaara grabbed her around the neck and shoved her head first into the liquid. Thrusting her down, Gaara quickly followed just as Ben began to shift again.

Landing in Hasame's bedroom, it took her four seconds before she exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!? I WAS AT MY MOTHER'S HOUSE YOU REALIZE THAT! IF I'M NOT THERE, THEN IT WOULD AROUSE SUSPICION YOU DUMBASS!!" Hasame roared, looking about ready to punch the lights out of Gaara, "THE REASON WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN VISITING HERE LATELY IS BECAUSE I'VE BEEN WITH AYA! I KIND OF HAVE A FEW ISSUES I NEED TO DEAL WITH AND JUST BEING WITH HER MAKES ME LESS UPSET!! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!"

"No, not entirely. I wanted you to explain why you were so depressed." Gaara said in a much calmer tone, sitting crosslegged on the ground. Hasame's fists shook with anger.

"WELL THAT REALLY ISN'T YOUR BUSINESS, IS IT?!"

"Why don't you just go be with that Jason person already?!" Gaara snapped, and Hasame froze, her fists unclenched. Her eyes quickly began to turn glassy and she looked almost helpless once again. Her bottom lip trembled slightly before she bit it and lowered her head quickly, her long red bangs covering her eyes. Her shoulders hunched and fists clenched again, Gaara realized his name was taboo suddenly. Something must have happened on the 18th that made her not want to mention his name.

"Hasame?" He got to his feet but Hasame spun around on her heel, back to him.

"Leave." Gaara was taken aback slightly, but expected this.

"Is there some particular reason you don't want me to say-"

"_Leave."_ She repeated, her voice breaking. Gaara stepped forward, his weight causing the wooden boards to creak. Hasame suddenly shouted, "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY ROOM!!" He jumped slightly, and stared at Hasame's back. He nodded slowly and walked out of the room silently.


	159. August 22nd

August 22, 2007(3 days until CNAnime)

Sue, she had stayed the night in Suna. But Gaara never saw her. It was like she didn't exist.

"Leave her be. If she wants to see someone, she will." Temari adivsed Gaara when he came to her around dinner. Hasame had not come down to eat. Same with breakfast and lunch.

"But you know her. She _never_ talks about anything. And remember that one time after Anime North, and you and her were in a disagreement?" Gaara pointed out, "She was in that depressed stage, and you had to go talk to her, then she was back to normal. Why don't _you_ go talk to her?" Temari rested a hand on her hip looking at her little brother. He came to her for advice on most things, and a majority was on how to deal with Hasame. But he did have a point. Sometimes it's just best to let two girls talk. Gaara stared her down, but behind those hard cold eyes he was glaring at her with, Temari saw a flicker of pleading rise up. He truely was worried about her.

Sighing, she nodded.

"Alright, I'll go talk to her." Gaara nodded gratefully.

"She's upstairs still." Temari looked at him.

"What, you want me to talk to her now?" The look he gave her...

"No, I want you to talk to her in a week. _Of course_ I want you to talk to her now!" He snapped back, his brown furrowing. "Temari, I'm afraid she might hurt herself! She's not herself anymore!'' Temari glanced at her concerned younger brother and nodded.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going."

"Hasame?" Pushing aside the door to a dark and seemingly empty room, Temari sqiunted in the dark. She could hear an angry mumble coming from the bed. "Are you here?" There was a clattering and shuffling, then a thud as Hasame put her feet on the ground.

"Why are you here?" She demanded accusingly. Temari frowned and entered the room.

"Now, do you really need to give me that tone?" She replied cooly, crossing her arms. Hasame came into view with the moonlight shining down through her sheer curtains.

"Did Gaara send you? I bet you he did. Stupid bastard can't even come talk to me like any normal human bei-"

"It's because you won't _let_ him talk to you, Hasame!" The kunoichi interupted Hasame's rant, earning her a glare in return.

"I'm not stopping him. What's stopping him?"

Temari sighed and rubbed her eyelids with her index finger and thumb.

"Hasame...Listen..." She motioned to Hasame's bed, and they sat on it, "Gaara said you haven't been yourself. You've been crying, and you're angry. He can't even say Jason's na-" Hasame glared hard at Temari, with a pained expression on her face. Temari noticed her hand twitching and reaching to her chest, gripping the cloth. "He can't even say his name without you exploding on him. Obviously, even if I say it, you're hurting, aren't you?" The look the red head gave Temari could have flayed the skin off of most people, but Temari was used to it. Hasame's pale hand snapped back to her lap.

"Hasame...Why don't you just _tell_ me what is wrong? Me guessing is going to take forever and it will lead us no where if you won't even answer." Hasame turned her head away from the 18 year old, her red bangs covering her eyes.

"Jason has to go to Australia for a long time. A month I believe, and I've only known him for two weeks...But I fell hard and fast, and I was always excited whenever I could talk to him online. It felt like the only reason I was going online was to talk with him, seeing as I couldn't just call him up and make plans or the weekend. He lived too far away."

"How far away?" Hasame was silent for a minute.

"About an hour away. But I wouldn't be able to visit, as my parents didn't know he even existed, and vice versa with him and Shana. And I was hoping he could come to the convention this weekend. But he couldn't." Temari watched her closely, keeping an eye on her hands, which were gripping her pant legs very tightly.

"I was then talking with my other friend, Natalie, and we somehow got on the topic of relationships. She had read my journal entries on the internet, and knew who he was. Realized I loved him, and kept on pushing me for more information. And you know me," Hasame chuckled dryly, "I never say anything about anyone I even like or any emotion I have about someone. I barely express much emotion around them anyway. So it was a huge deal for her to find out that I liked someone other than me telling her dirrectly, which she knew would never happen. I started getting upset, and I finally realized that it was stupid to fall in love with someone who lives far away, who my parents don't even know exist, and I have no way of visiting him. After I started geting upset, I concluded that loving someone in general was not for me, and it was absolutely atrocious of me to. And I knew he would be leaving in three days time. He didn't know how I felt, and Shana had found out from day 1. Apparently, I was pretty obvious. She knew about it, and I made her promise not to tell. But after talking with Natalie, I started crying, and I was crying so much I couldn't stop. I had to log off for a while. Sitting there, listening to the music on my ipod on random, I nearly wanted to destroy the thing when it played Far Away." Something sparkled and hit Hasame's hand. Temari saw the tear rolling off her skin and onto the ground.

"I got back on, and since it was after 1 in the morning, no one was on. I left a message for Shana. I figured, I wouldn't be seeing him or talking to him for those next three days, as he might be packing. I felt a message for her saying...Telling her to tell him how I felt. Because I'm a coward and I can't say it directly." Her shoulders began to shake, but her voice remained remarkably solid.

"You have to understand...How hard it is for me to...Actually love someone. I never thought I could. I thought little crushes would come along in life, and I was prepared to squash all feelings for anyone. But this...This one guy, who is so so amazing in so many ways, makes me cry. But not because of anything he did. It's because I know I can never have a regular relationship with him. I can't even hug my parents goodbye for the day. I can't even say in return I love you to them when they wave goodbye to go to work or something. Parents and my best friend understand how I am, and they know I do mean well. But, no other boy or partner I am with, would know me well enough to understand that I can't seem to say those words or give those hugs. Or even give a kiss on a cheek and mean it."

She let out a small sob, and Temari put a hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair. Hasame didn't react.

"The next morning, it was 11 or so. I knew that she and Jason preferred to sleep in. So, I waited, and waited...But they didn't come on. I thought that Jason had left to go to his house, as he liked to sleep over at her place, and that Shana was preferring to avoid the awkward conversation she and myself might have if she logged on and saw me online. But eventually, Shana did come on. And I apologized for leaving her with such a heavy confession and having to deliver it. But she had no qualms about it. I still felt extremely guitly. We talked for a while, and I finally decided to ask where he was. I was expecting he was home, but I felt my heart stop when she said he was right beside her. I didn't know whether to be happy or upset. He switched chairs with her and started talking to me, then after a while, Shana got back on. I thought that I would have created some sort of awkwardness between him and I, but what she said next..." Her knuckles cracked as she clenched her fists tighter. Temari grabbed her hand and pried them open, holding her tense hand.

"He had begged his parents to let him stay home and not go on the trip just so he could go to the convention and meet me. And he had been dying to go on this trip for so long...Until.." Her words were lost in tears as Temari saw them pouring down her face, her teeth bared from behind her tight lips stretched across them, willing herself not to sob again, her eyes squeezed tight.

"Until he met you?" Hasame nodded.

"Mhmm. I had never been so touched in my life. I was so happy...I started crying again. S-some had f-finally wanted to sacrifice their own luxorious vacation...T-to meet me..." Temari wrapped her arms around the girl, who released another sob, burying her face in Temari's clothes.

"But he wasn't allowed..." She said, barely audible. "He had to go. And...I knew...That I wouldn't be able to communicate with him for an entire month...And don't tell me a month isn't that long. Hold your breath for a month and then tell me how long a month is." Temari gave a half hearted smile to the wall, stroking Hasame's hair.

"It's only been two days, but I can't find any real happiness in my heart at all. I've tried. Canada's wonderland, I went to two days ago. I couldn't enjoy the rides, I couldn't enjoy being with my best friend, and being with her usually perks me right up. But I couldn't. I just couldn't."

"Why couldn't you be happy around your friend?" Temari asked. Hasame was silent for a minute or so.

"...She doesn't think she can be happy. She goes on and on about how she never knew true happiness, and that even when it's obvious she's happy about something, she says that she's only acting. I know that's a lie. And then it's also how she doesn't have ANY self-confidence at all, and when it's completely out of the blue, she decides to be all upset and silent and sad. And it's for no reason at all. Then, she goes on about how emo she is, and says that she is a terrible friend and I have no reason to ever like her at all. And then, she had the gall to say "Don't be sad. You don't have a reason to be sad. I do." I hate it how she does that. I know that she is a happy person, but she wants to be emo. I don't see what's so great about being emo." Temari nodded mutely, stroing her hair. "And then there are times where she is going on about how she is a horrible person, and that she should die. She can't even have humor when I joke around with her. She takes it so seriously. It's like I always have to have serious conversations with her and nothing else. Almost as if I can't be happy around her."

"Have you told her all this?" Hasame looked up at her frowning slightly.

"If I did, she'd go "Oh no! I know! Im a horrible person! You dont deserve me as a friend! Im sorry! i cant change!" She does it all the time!" Hasame pulled away from Temari, clenching her fists on her knees. "I can't say anything wrong around her. She'll twist it around to make it something bad about her and then she'll turn all upset! I have to be extremely nice to her all the friggin time, and even times when she's being rediculous, I have to remain vigilant and stay on her side, no matter friggin what! And when I apologize for the supposedly bad thing I've said, she says she's forgiven me (after about half an hour of apologizing) but I can tell she really hasn't." She shook her head vigorously.

"I don't understand her...She needs to understand that life isn't a terrible thing, that not every frickin' boy on the planet hates her just because she's had about three bad experiences with them, that not every small joke I make with her needs to be truthful, and that I will instantly hate her guts if she makes a mistake! And can you believe," Hasame turned to face Temari, her eyes still glassy with tears, "That she think's I'll push her aside whenever a new 'cooler' friend comes along? Or if I fall in love and finally have a partner? She keeps on bringing it up and I assure her so so many times that I won't! I say Please trust me for once! I won't ever leave you! But she won't trust me! There was one time online, I was telling her how Jason was asking his parents to stay, and I was all happy, and I was hoping she'd be happy for me. But instead, she said I knew it, I don't make you happy. Suddenly, she said I knew it, you're just like everyone else. I'm just you're second choice. I don't mean anything to you. It tore me that she actually thought that. That she STILL think's that I'm like everyone else that has been her friend and that pushes her aside whenever they get a boy friend or something. It's almost like..." Hasame stared at her hands, "It's almost like she only wants me for herself, and doesn't want me to be happy with someone else."

"What if she's jealous?" Temari suggested. Hasame nodded.

"Yeah, I can tell. But it's hurting me that she is making it so difficult for me. I want to be happy for once with someone else, and she automatically thinks that I now think less of her. I can't even say how funny or cool someone else is. She instantly believes that they are better than her and that I'd go to them instead of her." Hasame shook her head and rested her face in her hands.

"I'm just glad she doesn't like to read and won't ever read this. She'll become overly depressed, probably never want to talk to me, and most likely start crying, saying that I hate her and never want to be friends or something." Temari petted her head, running her fingers through her red hair.

"But she's the only one I will share a secret with. I can't tell anyone else, because I don't have that same connection of a bad past with."

They were silent for a long while, Hasame sitting with her head in her hands and Temari with her hand on the teenager's head. She didn't have any advice for the girl, but hoped that letting her talk would have helped some bit. Hasame abruptly exhaled deeply and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Temari looked at the floor, and noticed something dark leaking on the ground.

"What's that?" Temari asked, bending forward and touching it with her finger. Raising it up to the moonlight, a red glint caught her eye. Temari's eyes widened and she stared at Hasame, who looked away quickly.

"Hasame...What's this?"

"...Blood." Temari inhaled and glared hard at Hasame. The teenager sighed and rolled up her pant leg. There, just above her knee, were multiple gouges and cuts, the blood seeping through her jeans and trickling to the floor.

"I was angry..." She muttered, "And I just wanted to see it..."

"Hasame!" Temari shouted, Hasame not wincing at all. "I can't believe you did this! If you have problems, you ta-"

"I JUST TOLD YOU EVERYTHING THAT WAS WRONG WITH ME, DIDN'T I?! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO! BUT YOU HAD TO COME UP HERE AND WORM INTO MY BUSINESS! I DON'T EVEN HURT MYSELF THAT OFTEN! I JUST HAVE A LOT ON MY MIND AND THAT STEERED IT AWAY FROM EVERYTHING!! SURE, I HAVE NO REASON TO HURT MYSELF, BUT I JUST WANTED SOMETHING TO LOOK AT THAT I DON'T SEE OFTEN!!" Hasame yelled, jumping to her feet, then winced in pain. Grinding her teeth, she angrily thrust down her pant leg and stalked out of the room, slamming her bedroom door so hard it broke the wood holding together the rice paper. Temari sat on the bed, the drop of blood on her finger tip dripped down her finger and rolled to her palm. Temari sighed and lowered her head.

"Hasame..."


	160. August 23rd

August 23rd, 2007

"She does WHAT?!" Gaara roared, getting to his feet and staring hard at his sister.

"She said she doesn't do it often, but last night she was carving something into her leg. She said something about being angry and she just wanted to see it bleed." Temari re-explained. They were sitting in the kitchen, Temari sitting at one end of the table, Gaara's chair having been thrust back when he jumped to his feet in shock. He rested his hand on his forehead, tilting it back slightly and exhaled heavily.

"Did she tell you anything at all?" Temari nodded.

"In fact, I think I got almost everything out of her. But with me mentioning the blood, she got angry and stormed out of the room. I don't think she's any better..." There was a slam and a thunk of a bag. The siblings turned their heads simultaneously to see Hasame enter the kitchen, pulling open the fridge door for something to eat. Revealing a can of pop, she opened the can and closed the fridge door. Finally, turning around to face them, Hasame stared, sipping her drink. Noticing their shocked faces, she frowned back.

"What?" Gaara pointed at her shakily.

"Y-your hair...It's..." Hasame looked up crosseyed at her bangs nearly covering her eyes. She sipped the pop again.

"Yeah. It's black. I need it for my cosplay as L." She said calmly and went to exit the room.

"NOW HOLD ON!" Gaara barked and Hasame nearly spat out the carbonated beverage. He marched up to her and turned her around by the shoulder.

"Jesus, what is it already?!" She snapped. Gaara got on his knee and grabbed her pant leg. "WHOA WHOA WHOA, What the HELL are you doing?!" Hasame flushed red and grabbed the pant leg before he could do anything with it. "Temari is there! And why are you doing that?!" Gaara glared up at her. Prying her hands off the pant, he shoved the pant leg up high enough to reveal her large scabs. Hasame stopped being so red in the face and scowled deeply. Glaring at Temari, she snarled,

"I thought you wouldn't tell anyone about our conversation."

"I didn't. I just mentioned that." She said, looking smugly yet angrily at the now raven haired Hasame.

"Don't you blame her," Gaara snapped, getting to his feet and towered over the girl. Hasame only glared back at him just as ferociously. "You have no right injuring yourself because you're depr-"

"It's not that I was depressed!! I was just really pissed and I wanted to hurt someone! And since I didn't exactly want to do that, I just found that I would be able to handle the pain and did it to myself! Plus, I felt better slightly afterwards. But not by much." Hasame interupted, slamming the can on the counter top. Gaara glowered dangerously at her.

"And don't start taking me for some emo kid! Jesus christ! You two are unbelievable! I'll get over this in a month alright?! So just lay off!" Hasame barked at Temari and Gaara, glaring at them with dark eyes. Grabbing the pop can, she stormed out of the kitchen and out of sight. Gaara murderously glared after her, and noticed the bag set on the ground near the hall. Walking over to it and picking it up, he looked at the contents inside.

"What is it?" Temari asked. Bringing the plastic bag over to the counter, he pulled out a white long sleeved crew neck shirt, and a pair of baggy and faded blue jeans.

"So the hair dying really was for a cosplay." Temari muttered.


	161. August 26th

August 26th, 2007

"It. Was. AWESOME!!!!" Gaara leapt in surprise in his chair, promptly spilling his coffee over himself, Temari ripping the page of her book she was reading and Kankurou yelped in shock. Hasame lept in the kitchen, fully in costume. Her hair was black spiked in random directions, mostly leaning towards one side, dark dark circles beneath her eyelids, in her white shirt and baggy jeans, as flat as a board also.

"What...Prey tell, was so awesome?" Gaara growled, reaching for a cloth and vainly attempting to clean the hot liquid on his clothes.

"CNAnime/FanExpo." She replied, ignoring his tone and sitting on the countertop. "Over all, I got a few items, met up with old friends, met new ones who are AMAZING and got a small interview with Bandito."

"Funny how you said all that without cracking a smile." Temari pointed out, Hasame scowling in her direction.

"The fact I have not expressed any emotion is highly irrelevent to what I am talking about, Temari." The raven haired girl replied, raising an eyebrow that was barely seen from her long black bangs.

"Damnit, I'll be right back." Gaara grumbled and got up from his chair to head upstairs. Temari turned to Hasame, sighed and put her book on the table seeing as she won't be able to read it in peace if Hasame was dying to recount her adventures at yet another convention.

"What was it like?" She asked. Hasame gave a half smirk and started talking.

"When we got there, we saw so so many people. It was not just anime, but comics, star wars, video games etc, etc. But it was still cool. Much much bigger than Anime North. So, we had to meet people there. I never did find one friend, which made me very upset and I couldn't entirely enjoy myself that day. But we talked later on at night and she forgave me, saying that she didnt stay in that one spot very long which didnt help me in finding her. So, it's kind of hard to remember what exactly happened the first day, I remember the second day better, but the first day is relevent to the second day. I remember...Finally finding the two kidnappers that had gone to AN. Except the Deidara cosplayer was now Akatsuki Orochimaru. But we did a big greeting and all that stuff. Walked around with them, and we went into the vender's area for a while. Walked around the entire place for another hour or so, then we decided to line up for the masquerade, even if we couldn't stay for it. We met this L cosplayer, who was so so nice. He's great, and his friends were cool too. we stayed with the in line, then I saw Eden with a few other people. I went to go join her, and there was a female Shippuuden Naruto and Gaara there, a male Lee and Shippuuden Sasuke there also. And another girl who hadn't cosplayed. We talked, and oh, it was just so cool. I got most of their emails and etc." Temari blinked slowly, watching Hasame chatter on almost monotonely.

"We were so sad that we had to leave so early. Now that I think about it, we had to leave early today also, which really ticks me off...But I can't do anything about it now. The next day, we were supposed to meet everyone under the escalator. No one was there. I lost Eden twice as I decided to look for htem, and she went off in another direction and we got lost. But I found Sasori and Akatsuki Orochimaru. Then I couldn't find Eden again. I ended up losing them, and found the other male L and his friend who I dont remmeber who he was, but he had a white and green striped hat and I know he was from bleach. Anyway, I stayed with them, _then_ I found Eden with the Lee cosplayer. They didn't wait for me as I was handing out a few jellies to L and his friend, but I went to follow them. I lost them. After wandering around for about an hour, I came back downstairs to find _everyone_ under the escalator. I was just...Happy I found them. Alot of talking, alot of exchanging of food, because you starve yourself at cons because anime overrules food. A few times I was taken away to do pictures and did a Death Note photoshoot. That was fun. We played twister. It served very amusing..." Hasame looked to the side, slightly annoyed. Temari raised her eyebrows.

"What happened?"

"Got a few butts in my face." Hasame snorted, "But fun overall. I went back inside with everyone. Gaara, who was now just herself now because she didnt want to cosplay again, her non cosplaying friend Felicia, Lee, Naruto and Sasuke all had to go. But that was before I went into the bathroom to put on my duct tape. I had to use bandages before because I ran out, but Sasori let me use hers. I came back to return my bandages to my bag, and stuck her ductape into her backpack, when I saw the no longer Gaara cosplayer run at me looking like she wanted a hug. I had gotten quite alot more of hugs at FanExpo than at AN or NAF, so I was like okay. But it was _not_ a hug." Hasame smirked again, Temari chuckling and shook her head.

"Oh? What was it?"

"Now, see, she's gay, and her girlfriend is in Georgia or something. So she was joking that she never gets any action! So apparently, she had 'raped' everyone that was in our little group, and I was the only one and last one who hadn't been. It was interesting." Hasame chuckled dryly. "I fell over in shock, but was laughing because I knew she didn't really mean it. But everyone laughed when I fell over. I'm glad I got her email. She's funny. So, after they said bye, it was me, Jay who was L, his friend (I wish I remmbered the name who he was cosplaying as), Eden, Sasori and Akatsuki Orochimaru (who I will call Roachi, because Akatsuki Orochimaru is too long). A few times we split up but we stayed on the same floor and didn't go into the vender's area. Which was huge, by the way. Anyone could get lost in there. At one point, we made a plan to go our separate ways and would meet back at the escalator."

"Escalator is popular, isn't it?" Temari joked and Hasame nodded.

"Pretty much. It's big, noticable, and its easy to find. Anyway, Sasori, Roachi, Eden and myself went on the second floor. We met other akatsuki cosplayers and our two got alot of attention. I got a few piggy back rides from both of them, and at one point while riding on Sasori's back, she suddenly dropped me and I fell flat on my back, as she rolled to the side. I was laughing so hard however, I wasn't hurt or anything and neither was she, but it was just funny to see people look at us. But Eden had wandered off. She has a tendancy to do that...Which ticks me off. But we went down to the escalators and saw Jay, his friend and another friend who I forget his name."

"You forget names easily, don't you?" Temari quipped. Hasame nodded again, grinning apologectically.

"Eeeh...Yes. But they were cool. With just us, and a few cameras, we took a whole bunch of pictures of just random stuff we we're doing. Jay kept on grabbing me around the middle and looking over my shoulder at such random times. Everyone thought it was funny, and his joke was that he loves himself. Great guy. He actually lives in a town close to mine."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun." Temari said, smiling at Hasame. Hasame nodded yet again, lips tight. The blonde frowned, Hasame looking over at Kankurou briefly who had returned to reading something after being frightenend out of his mind by her violent exclamation.

"What's wrong?" Temari asked, Hasame whipping her head to face Temari, eyes open large.

"Nothing. Why?" She responded. Temari eyed her suspiciously. Hasame kept on looking at her. _Damnit, she's so good at lying...But I just know shes lying. She's too calm and melancholy for explaining all that. _

"Liar. Something's wrong." She saw Hasame's eyes flicker to Kankurou, who was reading. Well, he looked like he was, but his eyes were no longer following the lines of text. Temari nodded and motioned to the living room. Hasame hopped down from the countertop and followed the kunoichi. Closing the door carefully, Temari turned around and motioned to the couch. Getting comfortable, Temari looked hard and long at Hasame.

"Alright. What's wrong." Hasame sighed.

"Nothing, honestly."

"Hasame cut it out. You _have_ to tell me what's wrong." Temari urged, already getting impatient. Hasame scowled at her.

"No, nothing is wrong. Listen, I'm tired, I've had a long weekend and it was full of excitement. I want to sleep, good night." She got up from the couch and was about to exit before turning around and saying, "Tell Gaara I said goodnight. I'm going straight to bed." And left.


	162. August 27th

August 27th, 2007

Gaara stood outside her bedroom door for the third time that day. She hadn't come out of her room the entire day. Gaara noticed she was beginning to look ill, and it bothered him. Temari said that she couldn't disclose any information on the chat she had had with Hasame.

He raised a fist and rapped on the wooden part of the door and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?"

"Gaara."

"..." He strained his ears for a voice, but there was only silence. Reaching up to knock again, she replied,

"Come in." Sliding open the door, he stepped in. Hasame sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her hands in her lap. Outside was cloudy, and with nearly any light outside and none inside, it was almost black. He noticed it was harder to spot the girl without her flaming red hair. Finally finding his way to her bed, he sat on it next to her.

"What's wrong." He demanded quietly, looking hard at her profile. Hasame remained still.

"Tired." She answered. Gaara frowned deeply, his brow wrinkling.

"That's understandable, but the only thing you could have done in here for god knows how long you've actually been in here, was sleep. If not, then you have barely used any energy whatsoever, which would not only make you awake, but not tired at all. And there are many reasons why you should not be tired." Gaara said in a hard tone, staring coldly at her. She didn't move at all, just blinked once.

"I'm still tired." She said after a moment's silence. Gaara pulled a disbelieving face and sat up straight, away from her line of vision.

"Can you at least explain to me _why_ exactly you're tired?" He asked, running his hand through his red tresses agitatedly. When she didn't reply at first, he leaned forward again to look at the side of her face.

"Been thinking alot." She muttered. Gaara looked at her blankly then heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Thinking of_ what_, Hasame." Inquired the Kazekage, wishing she would just _tell_ him already instead of playing 20 questions.

"Stuff."

"Hasame, tell me already! This is driving me insane!!" He snapped, Hasame blinking and finally turned her head a fraction to look at him. Gaara stared at her empty face. She had dark circles under her eyes (she wasn't wearing any makeup whatsoever, which surprised Gaara as he had only ever seen her with makeup on), her skin was sallow and looked unhealthily pale. Her hair was dry and lifeless, not sticking up in the messy spikes it usually did and fell into her dark eyes. What shocked him the most was her eyes. They were no longer a dark silvery blue, but almost grey, clouded and no longer sparkling with mirth.

"You have been so lifeless and angry and upset these past seven days! Why won't you tell me what is wrong?! For once, I am worried sick about you!" Gaara burst out, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him on the bed, shaking her shoulders slightly. Her head shook back and forth with the motion of her torso, then rolled to a stop, facing him dully.

"If you really want to know, go ask Temari. I give her permission to explain. I don't want to explain it again." She said in monotone, almost glaring at him beneath her black bangs. Gaara stared at her, disgustedly shaking his head. He got up and let her fall to her bed as he stalked to the door, slammed it open and marched down the hall. Hasame lay on her side for a minute then sat up slowly, her head rolling forward on to her chest. Leaning over her knees, she rested her head on her arms pulled around her knees.

"Temari!"

_rap rap rap_

"Temari, get up!"

There was a groaning and mumbling from inside. Under the covers, Temari blearily looked at her clock. Snarling at the time, which was midnight exactly, she sat up, swaying with sleep.

"Whaaat?" She moaned, and turned to look angrily at whoever the intruder was. She blinked in surprise when Gaara shoved open the door. His fists clenched tight in anger, eyes glaring at her, he snapped,

"Tell me exactly what you and Hasame talked about. It's driving me crazy at how dead she is, and she's given you permission to talk. So, _spill_." Temari widened her eyes and sat up a bit straighter.

"Uh...A-alright..."

It was quiet in the house for a long time, Kankurou snoring in his bedroom, the gentle hum of the refridgerator in the kitchen, the occasion hoot of an owl in the desert not far off. But if you listened closely, you could hear the low muttering of a one way conversation taking place. One person spoke just above a whisper, and the other was completely mute, drinking in everything the other said.

"...It's because of him, isn't it? Because he's going to be gone far away for a month." Gaara said after Temari finished. She nodded sadly. The red head stared at her hard for a minute then snapped his head to the open bedroom door, looking down the hall. "I never pictured her acting like this over a boy."

"Well, this guy must be pretty important to her for her to be like that. Otherwise, we would have never seen her act like such a depressed child." Temari sighed deeply. Gaara only stared down the hall.

"Isn't there anything we can do to at least make her livelier?" He asked finally, turning to look at his older sister. Temari shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think there will be one moment for the next month where she won't think about this Jason kid. If we do...Well, we'll do it over and over again if we have to. But for now," Temari shot her brother a most melancholy glance, "I have no idea." Gaara inhaled deeply, glanced down the hall once more, and let out the air through his teeth.

"If she goes on like this for a month, I'll strangle her." Gaara growled, then knowing he would never do that, sighed once again and rested his head in his hands, shaking it slightly. "Stupid idiot...What a stupid idiot... She does know that he is coming back, right?" Gaara demanded, not lifting his head.

"Yes, I suspect so, but I mean, having someone gone far away, so far that you can't even contact them, for a long period of time is still hard. I noticed still when she was recounting her days at the convention, she barely even smiled. But she made an effort to seem enthusiastic about the explaination. So it's not like she's not trying to seem as sad around people."

"What, am I not a person then?" Gaara said, and Temari widened her eyes.

"W-well, that's not exactly what I mean!-"

"I was kidding." Gaara said flatly, looking at his sister through his fingers. Temari blinked. She could never tell if he was serious or not. She had only ever seen him serious, and even now as he looked at her, admitting he was kidding, his eyes were so serious. "Sorry, I learned that from Hasame. She said something similar once..." He apologized and returned to hiding his face in his hands in thought.

"It's okay." They sat there, thinking hard at what would bring Hasame out of her currant state of mind.


	163. August 29th

August 29th, 2007

"HE'S BACK!!!"  
A shriek of joy jolted Gaara from the couch nearly. He tore a corner of his page in his shock, and was glaring at the torn bit before glancing at the open door. He recognized the sounds of running feet, the voice, but couldn't believe such a happy sound could emanate from...

"Hasame?" He called, getting up from the couch. There was a slidding sound, and Hasame nearly missed the doorway, slidding across the floor.

"He's back!! Jason's back!!" She cried, panting. Her black hair stuck to her wet cheeks, her face slightly pink, but a broad grin was placed on her face. A smile so bright, it challeneged Rock Lee's. He had never seen her so happy, indeed, she gave a short spasm of happiness, it scared Gaara. He got up slowly and carefully approached her.

"Hasame, listen...Tell me what you're smoking, and we'll get you help." Gaara said cautiously. Hasame shook her head.

"No! No! I'm fine! He's back early!!" She yelled, bouncing on her toes. Gaara watched her in concern. She was so happy, she didn't even know what to do with herself. Flapping her hands about, she finally found a place for them at her mouth, clenched together tightly as she gave a sort of weak laugh.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this!" She said, putting her hands on her face, then clenching them again, then her face, then running them back through her ivory tresses, coming back down on her face. Gaara looked be wildered at her behaviour when she started to do that weak giggling again. Her body trembled with excitement so much that she decided to sit on the ground to keep from falling. He watched her laughing on the ground, shielding her face from him. Squatting down to her level, he pulled back her hands from her face gently to see tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Hasame, what's the matter?!" He demanded, but she shook her head, gulping.

"N-nothing! I'm just...So happy!" She gave a short laugh, then sobbed in her knees. Gaara stared at her, then shook his head chuckling slightly.

"You...are just utterly unbelievable, you know that?" Hasame gave him a smile again, tears pouring form her eyes, but was canceled out by the brightness of her smile.

"Oh, He's back! I can't believe it!" She cried (literally), and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a tight hug. Gaara blinked in shock. It had been a while since Hasame last hugged him, it surprised him. He could feel her heart beating like mad behind her ribcage. Gaara awkwardly patted her back, half of him wanting her to let go. It made him uncomfortable to be able to feel the beating of her heart so close to him.

"Oh my god, oh my god I have to tell Temari and Kankurou!" She yelped and let go of Gaara, jumping to her feet and running down the hallway, not even bothering to be quiet.


	164. August 30th

August 30th, 2007 (Natalie, I sure as hell hope you read this)

"GODDAMNIT!!!"

_CRASH!_

"What the-?!" Gaara fled down the stairs, careening around the banister and skidded to a stop in the kitchen where he heard the cursing and crashing.

There on the floor, huddled up in a corner with her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around her head, sat Hasame. In the middle of the floor, however, were a few dishes and a tea cup shattered, looking like they were thrown with force at the tiled floor.

"-FUCKING HELL!!" She shouted, a fist curled up and slammed itself so suddenly against a cabinet door, it made Gaara jump.

"Hasame!" She snapped her head up, red in the face and black hair astray around her face. "What the hell is going on here?!" He demanded, gesturing sharply at the broken china on the kitchen floor. Hasame looked away from it, glaring at the base of the refridgerator. "You'd better tell me what's going on here, Hasame!" She looked up at him, glaring for a moment before her red eyes started to tear up and she covered them quickly.

"Everything's so wrong!! I don't know why!! But everything's just so fucked up!!" She cried, giving the poor cabinet another fist slamming.

"But isn't Jason back?!" Gaara asked, confusion riddled his voice. Hasame nodded.

"Yes, but...Something's so wrong with him! He starts blackmailing Shana because she was blushing when talking to my friend Shane, he makes her his slave for two weeks, made her wear a leash today and he pushes her in a fountain while she's wearing all white!! That is REALLY not like him!! It's like he's...changed or something..." Her voice trailed off, slightly coarse from her screams. Gaara watched her, a worried frown placed on his brow.

"And it's not only that...At first, in the morning when I got online, I was bursting to tell Eden that he was back and how happy I was! And the way she replied..." Hasame shook her head slowly, then snapped it side to side sharply. "Goddamnit! She started accusing me of liking a boy better than her, that I am just like all the other friends that pushed her aside when they got partners, and that no matter what I said to assure her was lies! I kept on trying to tell her it wasnt true! All I said was that I was happy! And it kept on going to a point where she suddenly told me that she didn't know me anymore and we were no longer friends..." She stopped talking, her voice blocked by a lump in her throat.

Gaara didn't know what to say.

"It's almost...as if...She doesn't want me to be happy with anyone but her...That I can't like anyone, and if I even so much as mention them, she'll throw a fit and make me feel bad, and then push aside my true feelings and be by her side. And she threatened to commit suicide...and part of me believes her..."

"Gaara! I can't take this anymore!!" She snapped her head up, her eyes just barely holding on to the tears, but her face red with anger. "I just lost the most important person in the world to me today, AND the boy I fancy just so happens to have suddenly become this horrible asshole!! THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!!!!!" She screamed, grabbing her head and tightening her grip, her knuckles white. Gaara walked over to her, avoiding the broken china in the process, crouched down and pryed her hands away from her head.

"You're going to rip out your hair..." He said quietly. Hasame was trying so hard not to cry, it looked almost painful in Gaara's opinion. "Go on...I don't care..." He assured her, but she vigorously shook her head.

"N-no, I've cried way too much, and way too often, over stupid things...C-crying, needs to be saved...for when it's important..." She choked, letting slip two tears down her cheeks. "I'd rather be angry..."

"You've been angry too much also." Gaara pointed out, holding her hands on her knees, "Come on. You're tired. Go to bed." Hasame shook her head again.

"I can't sleep...I don't want to sleep...Because, if this isn't a dream...I'll wake up and realize it's not...a-and I don't think I can handle that right now..."

There was a long silence.

"How come...Everytime I am happy...Something brings me down so hard?..." She mumbled. Gaara shook his head slightly.


	165. September 7th

September 8, 2007

He heard the slam of a door, then silence. He perked his ears to hear who it was. There were a few tentative steps and Gaara peered around the hallway corner. Hasame stood there, backpack in hands, looking around almost nervously. She took another step and spotted Gaara, now leaning against the wall, glaring hard at her. She jumped and stared for a full 20 seconds before blinking and looking at her hands holding her backpack. When she didn't say anything, Gaara said,

"Hello. Nice to have you back." Hasame looked up guiltily and nodded, glancing back at the floor.

"What was it, last thursday? Since you've come back?" He asked, shrugging off the wall and approaching her with easily three strides. She didn't move, staring determidly at the floor. He stood in front of her, and sighed, arms crossed his torso. Hasame shrugged and lifted a hand to brush her hair out of her eyes. It had started to grow out very long and the bangs were beginning to cover her right eye almost completely. Gaara caught a glimpse of her eyes. Suddenly, they looked so much bluer, and brighter than ever. The dark blue and the silver lining seemed to pratically glow, and the light blue surrounding the iris was so clear. He blinked in surprise as she looked up at him again. She looked worried.

"W-what? I'm sorry I didn't come talk to you for a week, I've just been...Busy..." She mumbled off, glancing to the side. Gaara blinked hard and focused back on frowning at her. Now that he noticed, besides her eyes, there were dark bags under her eyes, more than usual. Surrounding the eyes, were her thick black lashes. He never had seen them often, seeing as she wore her black eyeliner and that usually made her eyelashes invisble. But seeing her without the makeup, he thought that she barely needed makeup around her eyes. The long dark lashes were lavish enough to have the appearence of makeup. Her lips were pursed in worry, and she seemed to be biting the inside of her cheek nervously.

"Busy...How?" Gaara inquired, staring at her, making her uncomfortable. Her newly dyed black hair had a blueish tint to it, much like Sasuke's, but Gaara would never point this out to her. She'd tear the hair out before he even finished the sentance. But her hair was flat, seeing as it was no longer long enough to stick up in the jagged spikes it used to be able to perform, and it would sway gently as she moved her head, even the slightest movement would send it brushing her skin just below her eyes. And how come it was now that he noticed her high cheek bones? Were they just suddenly more prominent then before? And her lips. He did know in the past that they were thin, but now that he studied more, the bottom lip was slightly fuller than the top, and the top lip had a more heart shape to it, curving in the middle and filling out again on either side, then meeting together at the corners of her mouth. When she spoke, he noticed how she formed the words with her lips and tongue.

"Oh, well, I finally worked it out with Eden. It's going to be okay. And Jason isn't some jerk, he just left his medications in australia, and that was making him not himself. He's now sharing meds with Shana. So, basically, everything is alright." She explained in monotone. Gaara, however, noticed that her lips pouted slightly when her brow puckered.

"But why aren't you happy?" He asked, moving his eyes up to hers now. Hasame shook her head.

"Well, I guess I'm being selfish. I wanted to visit Jason this weekend, so so badly...But I couldn't. My mom says that she doesn't know him or his parents well enough." She sighed in depress and glanced away. Gaara's eyes traveled to her skin. When had it become so much clearer and paler? No, paler sounded negative. Ivory. Alabaster. Whiter was the gist of it, and with that paleness, it looked velvety, smooth, didn't reflect the light like it used to. Well, it didn't shine as much. It glowed almost, so palely however.

His hand twitched, and he looked down at it. Why did he have the sudden urge to run his fingers across her cheek, just to feel the velvet skin she adorned?

"Something wrong?" He heard her ask, and snapped his head up.

"No nothing is wrong." He assured her, staring long and hard at her forehead, seeing as he couldn't look in her eyes without rendering voiceless. Why was this happening now? Was it because he hadn't seen her in 8 days? That just didn't seem reasonable enough...

"Well...Alright. I'm going to go unpack my bag. I just have to finish a story for English." She mumbled, and strode towards the stairs. Passing by him, an inch away from him, her hair fluttered gently behind her, just so that he could catch a whif of something. Something so wonderfully perfumed. Since when did she wear perfume? No, maybe it was a shampoo. It smelt...like strawberries. Gaara turned to watch her climb the stairs quickly and disappear up on to the second landing.

"What was _that _all about?" Gaara spun around and stared at Kankurou blankly.

"Hasame just came home. It's been a while, hasn't it?" He asked innocently, but Kankurou crossed his arms, giving a knowing glare at his younger brother.

"That's not what I meant. You were pratically gawking at her, weren't you?" Now, being Gaara, no colour rose to his cheeks, but he did scowl hard in defense.

"I was not. I merely noticed a few differences about her that weren't there a week before." He replied cooly, folding his arms over his chest also. Kankurou smirked.

"Riiiiight." Gaara shot him a deadly glare that simply bounced off Kankurou, turning around and sauntering away from his little brother."Someone's got the hots!" He sang, as he slipped around the corner.

"I do not! What gave you that _absolutely ludicrous_ idea?!" He snapped back at his departed siblings, resisting the urge to crush him with his sand.

"HA-SA-MEEEEEEE!" Came a joyous cry and Hasame froze in front of her door, hand just touching the handle. Glancing up just in time to see a flurry of blonde hair and a crushing hug, envelopping her closely to her chest.

"Temari, I'm squished." She mumbled in embarrassment. Temari pulled her away and looked at her.

"Well, jeez, you don't need to say it like that! If you weren't slouching, you wouldn't have that problem, now would you?" Hasame looked up at her blankly, then frowned slightly.

"ah...Nevermind." She mumbled, turning to her door again.

"Well, seeing as you're here, I have a surprise!" Temari sang, and Hasame flinched. Temari's surprises never gave her any benefit.

"Oh, really?" She tried to look surprised, but ended up looking fearful, "What is it?" Temari beamed and grabbed Hasame's hand.

"Come with me!" And dragged her down the hallway to her bedroom.

"You do."

"No, I don't."

"Yeeees, you doooo!"

"NO, I DON'T! Got it?! End of discussion!" Gaara spat, signaling with his hands an end to the talk and sunk back in the chair, clearly sulking. Kankurou sporting a vicotious grin.

"Oh reaally? Then why don't you tell me why you were checking her out when you two were talking, eh?" Gaara glared at Kankurou. He was getting that annoying habit of saying 'eh'.

"I was not 'checking her out', as you rudely said. I was noticing some changes she might have gone through." A loud snort sounded from his brother, and Gaara shot him an icy look. "Fine then. Don't believe me." Gaara snapped, sinking into the plush chair.

"OH NO WAY!!" There came a cry of indignation from upstairs, and both brothers looked up.

"What was that...?" Gaara muttered. There was a series of thunks and exclamations of detest as the two boys stared up at the ceiling with confused expressions. They turned their attention to the stair case as Temari bounded down happily.

"I made her put on something nice for once." She exclaimed, gesturing with her hand at the stairs, a huge grin on her face. She looked like one of those show girls that are on Jeapordy!

Gaara's eyes widened in shock and he sat up straighter as Hasame trudged down the stairs, clearly miserable. He had never seen her in such an outfit.

She adorned a pale blueish green dress. Yes, a dress. A white sash surrounded her waist and bowed neatly on her side, another sash around her shoulders. A lace collar covered her pale neck, giving the white skin a sense of beauty instead of ill-looking. The dress showed off her shoulders, the white ribbon running down her back in a criss-cross, trying it securly near her lower back. The skirt of it ended just at her knees, flaring slightly with the two layers underneath the skirt. There were no sleeves, minus for a white ribbon tied with a bow on her wrist.

Hasame glared at Kankurou and Gaara, daring them to make fun of her. Kankurou recoiled at her eyes.

"Jesus woman, a smile would make it look nicer!" Kankurou huffed, Hasame scowling deeper. Her lips were glossed slightly, giving them a healthy pink shine. Just as Gaara had thought earlier, Temari didn't make Hasame put on any eyeliner, mascara or eyeshadow.

"I feel rediculous." She snarled, clearly stating her loathing of the outfit.

"Ooh come on! You look cute!" Temari gushed, fixing the back of the ribbons, which was impeccable and didn't need any adjusting.

"Cute and me don't go in the same sentance." Hasame replied coldly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure they do." Temari protested, looking at her masterpiece. Kankurou got up from the chair and walked over slowly to Hasame, circling her like a vulture. Hasame watched him with sharp eyes.

"What?" She snapped angrily, cracking her knuckles. Kankurou fixated upon her feet. Pointing at them, he looked at Temari.

"Where are her shoes?" Indeed, Hasame had gone barefoot.

"She couldn't walk in them. She kept on falling over." Temari sighed sadly, shaking her head. Hasame snapped her head to glare at Temari evilly. Her black hair was still flat, but it flipped slightly at the ends, in different directions. "And her hair was stubborn."

"It's because I wasn't born to look like this." Hasame said disgustedly, whipping her head to face the wall and stared determidly at it.

"Well, I think you look awfully cute." Kankurou smirked cheekily, taking Hasame's wrist and twirling her around before she could stop him. She felt back slightly and he caught her, giving her a mischevious grin. Hasame stared, then gave him her most lethal glare she could muster. Raising a hand, she pressed her hand to his face, and pushed him back.

"Get a grip, doll boy." She growled and pulled away from him, brushing off the front of the dress, which was rather uneccessary. "Since when were you the flirty kind? And why me?" Hasame snapped, folding her arms tightly around her torso, giving him a cold stare. Kankurou laughed heartily, making Hasame glare harder.

"That's not an answer." Hasame barked. Kankurou shrugged.

"I was only playing with ya." He defended, still having that smirk on his lips. Hasame rolled her eyes, leaning on the back of the chair Gaara was sitting in, leaning on her hand.

"So, you made me wear this...dress, for _what_ reason exactly, Temari?" Hasame hissed at the older kunoichi icily. Temari beamed.

"Well, you have absolutely NO dresses, and in case we went on a special event, I was thinking you would need a nice one!"

Hasame stared.

"What event, Temari." She said suddenly, her tone changed to that of slight fear. Temari looked to the side, the beaming smile still in place.

"Weeeeeell..." She dragged the word, swaying side to side slightly. Hasame's blue eyes widened in horror.

"Temari...What...Event...Did you plan...?" She said slowly, and Gaara felt her hand gripping the chair tightly.

"Since you were gone, I kind of planned a little get together with some friends." Temari explained, looking back at Hasame, her teeth gleaming cheerily.

Hasame stopped breathing. Gaara looked at her, and waved a hand in front of her face.

Hasame snapped out of it and gasped.

"T-temari! I HATE parties!! You know that!" She shrieked, leaping back form the chair as if to get as far away from Temari as possble. "H-How many people did you invite?!"

The doorbell rang. Temari got distracted and gave a small yelp of happiness.

"They're here! You two!" She jabbed her fingers at her brothers. "Up stairs! In my room are two clothes I want you to wear! Go go!" She shooed them upstairs and they ran as fast as they could. Gaara looked disgruntled as he passed Hasame. The raven haired girl however, looked terrified.

"Hey Temari!" Came a loud, overly excited voice. Hasame's eyes were frozen wide open. "Ohayo Temari-san." Came a more formal and proper greeting. She recognized those voices. Sakura and Naruto. She could hear the footsteps. Well, if she only invited Sakura and Naruto, it should be fine. Hasame stayed glued to the floor as the footsteps approached and the chatter.

"Whoa, your house is huge!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, entering the living room with his eyes everywhere around the room. Sakura too was looking around in glee. She was wearing a red silk dress similar to her fighting clothes, except it had an intricate cherry blossom pattern on the bottom of her dress which stopped at her shins. It was a chinese style that buttoned to her throat. Naruto wore a simple suit, with an orange shirt underneath that was pratically flourescent. Naruto's eyes fell upon the terrified Hasame. He pointed at her, and mumbled loudly to Sakura.

"Who's that girl?" Sakura twitched angrily and resisted the urge to clock him on the head.

"Don't point it's rude!" She snapped. Approaching Hasame, she held out a hand and smiled warmly.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura. And this idiot behind me is Uzumaki Naruto." Hasame took a step back.

"I know." She mumbled almost inaudibly. Sakura blinked in surprise. Naruto however whooped in cheer.

"She knows who we are! And in Suna! That is awesome!!" There was another ring of the doorbell and Temari ran to the door to welcome the new comers. Sakura saw Hasame's pupils shrink in fear as she stared at the hallway that lead to the front hall. Sakura let her hand drop, seeing as Hasame was too busy with staring horrified at the entrance to shake her hand, and turned to look who was coming. Kakashi, Sasuke, Lee and Neji all entered, wearing respectable suits themselves, though you could see the collar of Lee's green jumpsuit from beneath the white collar.

Kankurou came bounding down the stairs and greeted Lee, Naruto and Kakashi with enthusiasm. Hasame was staring, and staring.

"Come on, Hasame, lighten up!" Temari urged, pushing her on the small of her back towards the crowd of people. Hasame gasped and stumbled forward, staring at everyone. They looked at her for a moment, then returned to chatting amongst themselves.

_Okay, six people here. That's alright. I can handle six peo-_

_DING DONG!_

Temari ran to the door again.

A stream of people entered, and Hasame recognized them all of course.

In this order; Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Asuma, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Gai, Iruka, Shizune holding Tonton, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, with a few residents from Sunagakure including Baki and a brown haired girl Hasame couldn't quite place the name of who.

There were warm greetings and cheers, chattering and gossiping. Hasame backed away from everyone.

_Oh god, oh god, I'm going to die._ Was all she could think of. Temari brought out a large amount of snacks and munchies to the table and a large bowl of some drink Hasame didn't know of. She spotted Gaara coming slowly down the stairs, staring at the amount of people in his house. He sighed and was sucked into the crowd. Hasame's eyes flickered at all the familiar faces, feeling her hands become sweaty. Fumbling with her fingers, glancing around nervously, she took tentative steps away from the room, and hoped she was nearing the door. Instead, she hit wall. Looking around, she saw the door. On the other side of the room. She was trapped. But what if she inched around the crowd, and successfully reached the door? Then she could remove the hideous dress and slip into some more comfortable clothes, then be a hermit in her bedroom for the rest of the night.

In her bare feet, Hasame remained against the wall, slowly taking side steps, aiming for the door. She was on the wall on the left of the door. She was almost to the other wall when someone grabbed her wrist. She opened her mouth in shock as whoever it was had pulled her closer.

"This is Hasame!" Temari introduced the anti-social raven head to the group. Hasame stared in fear at everyone. There were so many faces...She felt suddenly light headed.

"OH! So Hasame's her name!" Naruto exclaimed, and grabbed her hand, shaking it vigorously. "You already know me!" He flashed a wide grin at her. Sakura smacked him over the head.

"You don't need to be so pompous about it!" She barked angrily. Naruto whined and rubbed his head.

"B-but it's true! She knows you and me!"

"You and I." Sakura corrected, crossing her arms haughtily.

"Is it true? You already know them?" Lee asked eagerly, peering from between Sakura and Naruto's shoulders. Hasame could feel everyones eyes on her. Looking at all of them quickly she nodded. Raising a finger, she pointed at Sakura.

"Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Tenten, Iruka, Shizune, Tonton, Kakashi, and Sasuke..." Hasame listed them all, all the while changing the direction her finger was aiming at. When she finished, she dropped her hand. There was silence, and Hasame paled. Were they going to attack her? Demanding how she knew them? She took a tentative step backwards.

"WHOOOAA!!" A few people shouted, impressed, and Temari slyly nudged her forward, more into the center of the people. Hands grabbed hers and they were shooken, while some of the girls complimented her on her outfit and hair and makeup. Hasame had to repeatedly stutter that it wasn't her idea, and that Temari all did it, but they didn't hear her quiet voice above all the questions.

"Your makeup is so simple yet fabulous! How'd you do it?!"

"I-It wasn't me, it was-"

"That dress is so cute! It kinda matches with Gaara's eyes, dontcha think?"

"B-but, n-no, I don't really, but-"

"How come you don't have any shoes? That's funny!"

"I can't walk in th-"

"What level of ninja are you at?"

"I-I'm not a kunoichi."

"Whooaa, really? And your hair is so soft and shiny! It's the same colour as Sasuke-kun's!!"

"Speaking of which, where is Sasuke-kun?! SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura and Ino quickly left the group in search of their beloved Uchiha.

"What's it like living with Gaara? Is he a pain or what?!"

"N-not really..Sometimes, but-"

"I'm right here, idiot..."

"Ahahahha!! Gomen Gaara..."

"Are you single?"

"W-well...sorta, I don't-"

"Dude! She couldn't go out with you! She's with Gaara, obviously!"

"Well, I could still try!"

Hasame flushed red.

"I-I-I'm not with Gaara! W-what gave you that idea?!"

"I can feel the aura of youth radiate from you! What a pure and wonderful girl you are!!"

"Uh..Thanks?"

"You'd better not be giving your Kazekage a hard time, kid! I should know!"

"B-but, I won't! I mean, I don't usually, but-"

"Do you think you would like to star in my new book?"

"...no."

"Can I show you my weapon collection? It's really large now!"

"...Hey, that sounds fun, but I-"

"-Well, just watch me ask her out!"

"You don't have the guts. Plus, why would she say yes to you!?"

"What's your favourite kind of potato chip?"

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" She shouted, and everyone stared at the apparently meek girl. Now having everyone's attention, she looked at all of them in turn.

"I. Don't like parties. So, give me a while to get used to this. It's a good thing I know you all, so I don't have to worry about meeting new people. You all should go talk amongst yourselves, and lemme be!!" She ordered, and stood there, before turning on her heel and walking further away from the group to a chair and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. It was quiet for a moment, then they all did as she commanded. She could hear the occasional Sasuke-kuuuuun! Of the two girls looking for the said Uchiha. Hasame got up from the chair and grabbed a cup, pouring herself a cup of the red liquid. It looked like punch, but it tasted a little bitter. Suddenly, there was music and people cheered and started dancing. Hasame recognized the music. Glancing around to the stereo system, she spotted Temari just hooking up Hasame's ipod to the stereo. She gave her a thumbs up and disappeared into the crowd. She gaped at her, then sighed. Oh well. At least she knew the music and she liked it. Nothing was worse than them playing a song you didn't know, or hated.

A hand was placed on her bare shoulder. Hasame turned around and nearly spat out her punch. Sasuke looked at her with onyx eyes, staring at her own blue ones.

"Would you like to dance?" Hasame blinked repeatedly. When she didn't answer, he held out a hand.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I heard your name was Hasame." His eyes traveled to her hair. "What is your clan name?" Hasame stared in silence. Why the _hell_ was he talking to her? She absolutely detested him!

"Chiaki." He looked confused, but only for a brief second.

"I haven't heard of that clan before."

"I'm foreign, as you could say. I don't really come from Suna, but it's a long story. So I say I'm from Suna." Hasame blinked at her own talkativeness. Sasuke raised his thin black eyebrows.

"Foreign? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Chiaki Hasame." He said, bowing slightly. Hasame was frozen for a second, then quickly bowed her head. In the anime, he was never _this_ polite. He held out a hand.

"So, Chiaki-san, would you like to dance?" As if on cue, a slow song (one of the few Hasame had on her ipod) played, and everyone found a partner to slow dance. Hasame spotted a few people sitting down at the sides, not liking the slow dancing. Hasame didn't want to be rude, and heaved a sigh.

"A-alright." She mumbled and took his hand reluctantly. He smiled and pulled her onto the illegid 'dance floor'.

Hasame felt very uncomfortable having one hand on his shoulder, just above her eye level, and his hand around hers, his other hand resting on her waist. She actually had no idea how to dance.

"Uh...I really don't know how to-"

"I'll lead, don't worry." He gave a small grin that caught Hasame by surprise. She clamped her lips together and pursed them, glancing down, her bangs covering her eyes. He pulled her along gently in a sort of waltz. Hasame shut her eyes tightly, and hoped that the song would be over. Suddenly, she heard two gasps. Snapping her eyes open, she glanced around at the source of the sound. She spotted the blonde and the pink head, glaring at her in hate.

_Oh shit_. Hasame sweat dropped, making a groaning sound. Sasuke glanced down at her in concern.

"Am I going to fast?" Hasame shook her head, lips tight.

"No. I've only met them for 10 minutes, and they already hate my guts." She explained through clenched teeth. Sasuke frowned and glanced at Ino and Sakura. Hasame glared up at the Uchiha. Should she tell him that she hated his guts also, and that she reeeeaally wished that he would be nicer to Sakura?

Sasuke sighed.

"Those two and all of the girls in Konoha are such a pain. They're always following me around, gawking and stuff. It's so troublesome." He grumbled, his brow furrowing. Hasame glared at him.

"Well, Sakura actually loves you, man! Jesus, you don't always need to be so negative! She would die for you if she had the chance." Hasame snapped, scowling at him as he whipped his head in shock to look at her, gripping her hand tightly.

"Yeah! You have YEARS until you can kill Itachi. You can't get enough training in just a single year to reach his level of power, let alone surpass it! Take your time! Damn, you just piss me off. You can't spend your time training 24/7, you'll end up killing yourself. Take a nice break once in a while. Go on a date with Sakura! Fall in love or something! You can be an excellent shinobi, _and_ have feelings, you know! It ain't gunna kill ya! Sometimes I wish I could just tear your stupid thick head off! You're so full of yourself!" Hasame ranted angrily, feeling her face grow hot in anger. Sasuke only stared at her in surprise. Hasame could feel Ino and Sakura's wide and shocked eyes looking at her. They were probably thinking Holy crap! Did that girl just tell him off?! Tell our SASUKE off?!

Hasame held her glare rather well, pursing her lips and scowling at Sasuke, his eyebrows raised slightly, lips in a straight line.

"Kankurou was right. You are cute when you're angry." Hasame lost the glare with wide eyes, staring in shock at the Uchiha. His hand switched to her back and the other hand grabbed her neck, forcing her forward and pulling her body close.

"No he didn't..." Hasame heard from Ino. Hasame's blood drained from her face for an instant, then it rushed to her head in anger.Yanking herself away from him and pushing off his shoulder, she spat angrily at him.

"What the HELL was that?! What are you, some man-whore?! I HATE you! I wish you would die!" Hasame spluttered. Sasuke shook his head, smirking.

"Come on, Tell me how terrible I am. Go on." He insisted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close again.

"No! Jesus Christ!" Hasame tugged at her hand, but he was so much stronger than her. "What the hell do you want?!"

"You of course." He purred, brushing his lips against her cheek. Hasame felt furious, and her body shook from the anger alone. "Wouldn't you like to help me restore my clan? You look just like someone from my clan."

"Oh no you didn't." She snarled, and was about to twist her hand out of his grip and punch his teeth out when another arm grabbed her around the waist, pulling him out of Sasuke's grip.

"Did you not hear her? She hates you, Uchiha. Leave her be." Said a gravely and deadly voice, a familiar pair of hands gripping Hasame close to his chest. Hasame looked up and saw Gaara glaring lethally at the raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke looked livid.

"I thought she said she wasn't with you, demon."

"She isn't."

"Then why do you care if I take her?" Sasuke demanded, grabbing Hasames hand.

"Leggo of me, bastard." Hasame grumbled, yanking her hand back.

"I asked her something, and she has yet to reply, so it would be very nice if you let her go and let her answer me." Sasuke snarled, pulling Hasame through Gaara's grasp.

"Please say yes, Hasame-chan." He said, giving that rare smile to the glaring Hasame. She scowled deeply. Raising a hand, she pulled back her bangs and indicated her hairline.

"I'm not a natural black. I'm red. Like Gaara." Indeed, her eyebrows were still red, and there were her roots growing in. Gaara smirked at the shocked Uchiha. "Now...To answer your question..." Gaara looked worried, while Sasuke smirked smugly down at Hasame. She removed her hand from her forehead and curled it back. As fast as lightning, she slugged a stone hard fist into his face, sending him flying ten feet away and crashing into a chair, tumbling backwards, blood splurting from his nose and mouth where her knuckles collided.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Ino and Sakura cried, rushing to his side. "How dare you hit him!"

Hasame's clenched fists shook.

"HE was the one trying to flippin' come on to me! HE's the one that KISSED ME! Does this look like the face of someone who ENJOYED that?" she jabbed a finger near her face, a livid glare sending liquid flames at the two girls. They recoiled in fear.

"I didn't _think_ so." She snarled, and stomped off away from the area where everyone was watching, giving her a wide berth as she stormed through. Tsunade and Jiraiya stared after her as she fumed past them.

"Holy...She's strong. I couldn't feel any chakra radiating from her..." Tsunade said to her former comrade, watching the livid teenager grab another cup of punch. "Natural power, Tsunade." Jiraiya sighed, gulping down his punch.

Gaara leaned on the table next to where Hasame was standing, whilst everyone had started to slowly return to what they were doing.

"That was rather surprising, Hasame." He said, giving a crooked smile to her. She snapped her eyes to him, gripping the cup tightly. "I always figured that at every party, there's gotta have a fight break out. I've always seen two males do it, but never a female beat the shit out of a guy."

"Well, there's a first for everything." She snorted and sipped the drink. Gaara nodded, watching Sasuke in the corner of the room holding a bloody kleenex to his nose.

"I never found you as the type who attracted men, honestly." He commented nonchalantly, and Hasame snorted again.

"I don't really want to attract anyone."

"You know..." Hasame looked at him, Gaara watching Sasuke warily, "He's going to now try with all he has to make you want him." Hasame stared hard at him, then wrinkled her nose.

"Well, he's going to fail, and it's going to fail miserably, I can tell you that. I've already got Jason, and I don't want anybody else." She said haughtily, finishing the small cup of fruit drink.

Gaara looked at her solemnly, without her noticing.

"Does he love you back?" he asked after a moment. Hasame smiled and nodded, a small pinkish colour rising to her cheeks. Gaara nearly missed it.

"Yes, he does. And I'm glad he told me. Actually, Shana told me. He for some reason, felt that he had to hide it. He's an idiot." Hasame chuckled, staring at nothing with a small smile on her glossed lips. Gaara blinked at her sadly, then looked away.

"You look nice in that dress." Hasame glanced down at him.

"Oh, thank you." She turned around and sighed, crossing her arms. "You do know I'm gonna tear this thing off the first moment I get, right?" Gaara chuckled lightly.

"Yes, yes I know. I wouldn't expect you to keep it on long." Hasame snorted in response.

Suddenly, a song they both recognized, but no one else, played. They looked at each other. It started out with arabic words, floating through the air with the music. Gaara held out a hand casually. Hasame eyed it.

"As friends." She smirked and took it willingly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in vain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hands_

_I dream of fire_

_These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire_

No one knew the song, as didn't bother dancing anymore. They were getting tired, and it was past midnight.

"Hey, look." Shikamaru nodded to the corner of the room. Temari followed his gaze and smiled.

"Yeah. This is her favourite song." She said, intertwining her fingers with his, "I'll tease them about it in the morning." Shikamaru chuckled and kissed her.

"Of course."

_This desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_


	166. September 9th

September 9, 2007

"TEMARRIIIII!!!" Came a terrible cry from the first landing, and all three siblings flinched in fear. Gaara and Kankurou looked around wildly while Temari stared terrified at the toaster.

"I'm gunna die, aren't I?" She muttered, Gaara and Kankurou both nodding.

"It's your own fault." Gaara commented, sipping his coffee as feet thundered down the stairs at a frightening pace.

"TEMARI!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Came the terrifying roar from the short female, sliding across the tiled floor into the kitchen. Temari had fleed already, leaving Gaara and Kankurou sitting at the kitchen table, unphased by her murderous mood. Snatching a large, 12 inch kitchen knife from the counter top, she snarled,

"Where is she?" to the brothers. What didn't work, was when they both pointed in different directions. Hasame's ragged breathing turned to deadly snorts of rage.

Gaara felt something cold and steel against his throat.

"Where is that stupid blonde?" She growled in his ear. They froze, all three for a split second, then in the blink of an eye, Gaara grabbed her wrist, flung her over his shoulder and onto the table top, sending his coffee mug crashing to the floor, spilling the hot liquid. He twisted the knife out of her grip and flung it over the countertop behind him, slamming her hands behind her back, keeping them together in an iron grip. Hasame writhed, making angry noises in her throat. Her eyes, wild and murderous, glared Gaara, who was just as calm as always.

"You. Need. To. Relax, Spaz." He said slowly, and Hasame snarled at him like an animal.

"She...Did...Stupid...Party...Dress...KILL HER!" Came Hasame's incoherent stream of angry words, barely understandable due to her uneven breathing. Gaara cracked her wrists loudly and she gasped in pain. Kankurou had fallen out of his chair and was five feet away from the table, staring in horror and twitching at the thing known as Hasame on the table.

"N-N-N-Now, D-don't kill her, Hasame. S-S-She had good intentions!" Kankurou stuttered with uptmost difficulty, and hid his head when Hasame's wide eyes switched to glare at him. There was a sickening thunk, and Kankurou watched Hasame slump lifeless on the table, no longer struggling against Gaara's hold on her wrists. Gaara held a knife, the blade glinting with the lamp light. Kankurou stared.

"Don't kill her, you idiot!!" He shouted, but didn't bother to get up. He himself didn't want to get killed. Gaara looked at him innocently. He showed the handle of it.  
"I just knocked her out." The knife fell with a clatter on the tabletop. "My god she's such a nusience. You can come out now, Temari." Temari poked her head in from the other room. Giving a nervous laugh, she approached the table cautiously.

"She's out cold, right?" Gaara nodded. "Eheh...Remind me never to throw her a surprise party with more than three people."

Gaara and Kankurou nodded in unison.


	167. September 14th

September 14, 2007

"Please don't be angry at me." Said a timid voice, and Gaara yelped, springing from the chair and whipping around at the source of the sound. His eyes rested upon the back of his chair, where the head of Hasame rested, her arms folded in front of her face, showing her nose and eyes. His heart beating madly behind his ribcage, he exhaled deeply. She looked so sad and distained, that he couldn't find the energy to even frown at her.

"Where were you all this time?" He managed to ask, picking up his book that had been sent flying when he lept to his feet. Quickly fixing the fake cover over the actual one, which had been showing the title, he slipped it inside a pocket. Sitting on the chair backwards, he crossed his legs so he just fit in the chair, facing Hasame.

Hasame's eyes glanced to the side sadly.

"I've just been a little busy. School and stuff." She sniffed. Gaara blinked.

"Hasame? Are you-"

"No no, I have a cold." She answered before he finished asking. Indeed, her nose was slightly red, and it was runny. He nodded. There was another silence.

"Well, it's been almost two weeks. Why didn't you visit on the weekends or something?" Gaara asked quietly, watching her intently. Hasame shrugged.

"I was so tired after school, that I usually went to sleep before my bedtime. Which is rare." She added, her speech slightly muffled by her arms. Gaara nodded again. Her hair was getting longer, he noticed. Reaching up and mussing her hair, he noticed the small bits of red showing at the base of her scalp.

"When are you going to cut it again?" He asked, running his fingers through her shaggy hair. Hasame raised her eyes to look at her black bangs. She shrugged.

"Don't know. Whenever I have another hair appointment scheduled." She muttered unconcerned. His hand fell as he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Hasame stared blankly at nothing.

"Stuff. Lot of stuff's been happening." She mumbled, and seemed to sink lower into her arms. Gaara lowered his head to match her eye level a bit better. He still wasn't used to seeing her in this melancholy mood.

"Wanna talk?" Hasame shook her head.

"No. It's all over now. I'm just kind of dwelling on it a bit longer than I should." Gaara nodded slightly. There was a growling, gurgling sound, and Hasame blinked. Gaara looked at her.

"Hungry?" Hasame nodded, and Gaara saw the corner of her mouth appear in a slight smile. Hasame sighed and stood up.


	168. September 20th

September 20th, 2007

"You know..." Gaara blinked and looked around in surprise to see Hasame leaning on the door frame of the sitting room. Her unkept, shaggy, insanely messy and shapeless hair was jutting out in places and laying flat in others. Her eyes had the impeccable similarity to his own as usual, and her nearly colourless lips pursed in thought. Wearing an oversized black tshirt that was torn at the shoulders and the cuffs of the sleeves with a thin belt tied around her hips to keep it looking somewhat presentable, and a pair of black jeans, the teenager looked exhaustedly at Gaara.

"Today would be the day that Jason would have come home if he had remained in Australia." She said in a monotone, blinking at the red head. Gaara frowned in thought. She was right.

"Sometimes I wonder if I really had wanted him to stay in Australia, just so that he wouldn't get in trouble with his parents..." She lowered her head slightly, her eyes adverting Gaara's. He didn't know what to say.

Hasame sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry for not visiting," She apologized, looking sincere, "But I need to go away for this weekened. I'm going to a birthday party with one of my friends, and it's one of those sleepovers," At this she looked disgruntled.

"Why do you look so displeased?" Gaara inquired before Hasame could continue. She rolled her eyes slightly.

"Ah, well...multiple reasons. One being I don't get to sleep." Gaara snorted at this. Hasame frowned.

"Let me re-word that. I don't get the required meditational, calm, serene like feel I prefer when I go to bed. It's busy with people, even if theyre all laying down. And people seem to have this obssession with bothering me, making me always part of the conversation. Or, pushing me to do something I don't want to do. And I don't know if this is just me, but I have noticed that people reveal alot about themselves at sleepovers. I am not an exception. I have the feeling I must say something about myself, even though I really don't want to." She explained. Gaara nodded.

"Other reasons?" Hasame nodded, looking grim.

"Space. I don't get any. So far, almost all of the sleepovers I've been at that has had more than two people means that I am always underneath someone." Gaara looked perturbed at Hasame. She gave a zero smile at him. "Literally. Someone is laying some sort of body part on me, they are either hugging me, they are cuddling up against me that sometimes goes to me being smothered by them, or I find myself somehow wrapped up in a blanket that I did not begin the night with. I don't like the feeling of other people watching me sleep." He nodded once more.

"Alright then. Those are most reasonable...And those all sound extremely uncomfortable conditions to be sleeping under." Gaara commented, giving a concerned look at Hasame.

"Of course they are. It's a sleepover. You eat junk food, you tell stories, you barely sleep, and if you do, it's in a very uncomfortable position. Welcome to teenage girls' life." She gave a heavy sigh. Flexing her hands, she groaned slightly. Gaara raised his eyebrows. When she didn't talk, he opened his mouth to ask her why she groaned.

"I hate having breasts." This caused him to snap his mouth shut again.

"Pardon me?" He spluttered. This topic certianly surprised him. Hasame scowled at seemingly nothing, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I really hate having breasts. They get in the way. When I bench press, these stupid things get in the way. I hate it. I was walking with my friends today, and I had been wearing a heavy sweater most of the day. Therefore, it's hard to see any breast size. But, when it started to get too hot, I went to take it off, and immediately felt like I was revealing too much, even if I was just wearing a tank top." Gaara listened, while struggling to keep his face colour normal and not crimson.

"I wish that I didn't have any. Like a boy. They don't have to worry about any bra, they don't have to worry about any shirt that might be too revealing, they don't have to worry about when running anything weighing them down. They don't have to worry about the opposite or same sex eyeing them with perverse interest." Hasame ranted, looking mildly angry, "I know they have a purpose, but, jeez, not at this age. I just would love to wear bindings all the time. I'd get used to the air constriction, as I already have from previous conventions, trust me. Shirts would fit me better, by far. I'd have a larger selection of clothing, and I wouldn't have people staring at what non-existant chest I have." The raven hair turned to look at Gaara and raised her eyebrows slightly. He was no longer looking at her, a hand over his face, but she could see his ears turning red. She frowned.

"S-sorry Hasame..." Gaara glanced up, looking apologetically as he cleared his throat. His face was getting redder, "But you've chosen to pick a topic that is rather...embarrassing to discuss with me. It's not something I would talk about normally." Hasame smirked.

"Since when do you have a normal conversation with me?" Gaara looked slightly off to the side, seeming to not focus on Hasame.

"Ah...You're right..." He said slowly as he recalled. He snapped his sea green eyes to her, "But really, this isn't a topic I'd like to discuss...If you understand."

Hasame chuckled.

"Yes. Amazingly, I understand. Personally, I can talk about sex as if it was the weather, and not be embarrassed whatsoever. As for others, it's extremely uncomfortable and embarrassing." Gaara shook his head.

"You're strange..." Hasame grinned cheerlessly at him.

"Yup."

"Well, being able to talk about such...Er, sensitive subjects without losing any self control is rather mature of you." He looked down at his hands then glanced up to see Hasame pulling down her bottom eyelid with her finger and stucking her tongue out at him playfully. He cocked a non existant eyebrow at her. She returned her face back to normal and grinned.

"Maturity of Hasame for you, right there." Gaara rolled his eyes but couldn't help giving a slight smirk. Hasame sighed again.

"Well, I have to go. I'm tired, and I'm going to need as much sleep as I can get before tomorrow." She smiled and gave a curt bow. "Good night!"

Gaara waved. He heard her walking slowly down the hallway, and as she walked lightly as always, he could hear a distintive drumming sound. It was barely there.

Bah bah bah bun. Bah bah bah bun. Bah bah bah bun. Bah bah bah bun.

He looked around, and saw it was coming from the hallway. Hasame was drumming her fingers on the hall walls repeatedly in that hypnotic, yet slightly eerie, rhythm. It chilled him.


	169. September 23rd

September 23rd, 2007

Gaara spotted her black hair against a pillow on one end of the couch, her body slightly curled up against the back of the couch, her face pressed tightly against the cushions. The noises of the television going was dim, and the remote was on the ground at the base of the couch. He had been walking by to head to bed himself, even though it was rather early for him to, 10:21pm. He carefully stepped into the living room and picked up the remote.

"-Oh! I know what it's like! It's like...When you fancy someone, and they don't even know you exist! That's what it's like-" The screen turned blank just as a british man handed a dark skinned woman a key on a string. Gaara snorted at the television and turned to Hasame on the couch. She was still in her clothes, wearing the jeans that had the rideculous belts attached to her hips and to the back of her knees. A black fitting sweater was riding up on her stomach from her tossing on the couch, miraculously not falling off. Her hands were positioned near her chest, leaving her face pressed in the corner of the arm and the back of the couch, completely disregarding the pillow. Gaara gently pryed her shoulder back and her sleeping face was released to cool air and he propped her head up on the pillow properly. He could barely hear her breathing, but knew she was.

Looking at her pale profile, Gaara watched her eyelids. Usually, a person's eyes flickered under the eyelid if they were having a dream. It looked like Hasame was having another dreamless sleeps. How many she had was countless to him. But she did mention that whenever she had a dream, which was rare, it almost always was a nightmare.

He looked at her for a moment, then reached out with the back of his hand and ran his fingers against her cheek. Finally, after the few days she had been here, ever since she returned from her two week absence, he could touch her skin. It indeed was just as soft as he had seen and imagined. It felt like velvet, the creamy paleness of her skin.

Hasame gave a sigh, and her tongue flickered out to lick her lips. Gaara blinked and nearly smiled. She had just absent-mindedly wet her lips. That was almost funny. Gaara lost the almost smile as he looked at her lips. Glistening from the moonlight streaming in through the sheer curtains, Gaara dragged his fingers across her cheek to her mouth and lightly touched them, the touch as light as a feather. They were wet, and he had the urge to give an amused smile again.

_It's like, when you fancy someone, and they don't even know you exist._

She had Jason, and he knew that. She could be so dense sometimes, so oblivious. Innocent could almost describe her. This boy she spoke of, he could see her eyes become happier just at the mention of his name. She became in a much more cheerful mood after a few hours talking with him.

Gaara suddenly felt useless. He had never seen her so happy around him. Was it because he just...wasn't good enough? Would he ever be? A slight jealous spike rose up inside. Hasame was not always so happy, and it made him feel so incompetant. When this Jason had come along, she was almost always in a good mood.

Tracing her lips with the tip of his fingers, he thought deeply. Would she stop visiting all together if she finally got together with him? Would she actually...Leave them all? Leave him?

Gaara stopped his tracing. No, that wasn't like Hasame. Sure she was irregular in her visits, but she wouldn't leave permanently. She tried to once, and she was unsuccessful, coming back about two months later. She was too attached with them. They were like her second family. Home away from home. He had to trust her. If he didn't...He was almost afraid of becoming like Hasame's best friend, Aya. The jealous other female who was always untrusting of her best friend and would be firmly stuck on the idea that Hasame was always going to leave her, and go for someone else more fun. Now, Gaara had never been much of an optimist, but in order to avoid thinking such absurd things of Hasame, he would have to think positive.

She would never leave her friends. They were too much a bond to her.

Friends.

Gaara frowned sadly and pulled his hand away from Hasame's lips. He stared at her unmoving eyes, feeling helpless. Was that all he was ever going to be? Such a thought had never run through his head in all of his life. But he couldn't help but think it. A friend was only what he was going to be to her. She had gotten under his skin countless times, she had almost made him smile without even trying. The little maggot had enraged him so many times he could barely remember them all, yet...

He found himself wanting her to look angry. Just to see how her lips pursed, the almond shaped eyes squint in anger, to see her brow pucker as she frowned.

He wanted to see her laugh. To see how she would curl up, the addictive evil laughter she made, her hair flounce around her eyes as it fell messily into the right silver shot eye.

He wanted to see her upset. See how her eyes would look sad and hollow, her body posture would become tight and wary, her teeth biting her bottom lip in worry. The way she would walk would make her look almost timid, trying to avoid any conflict that might come if she did the tiniest thing wrong.

He wanted to see her cry. The most extreme of her small range of emtions she let show. To see her eyes turn red as she repeatedly would rub them, trying to now allow the salty tears flow down her cheeks and drip from under her prominent chin. Her nose turn red from her runny nose, sniffling constantly, her hold her arms close to her as if she would fall apart if she let go. To see her futile attempts to hide her tear streaked face. And when she was sick of it, she would turn angry once again, only her voice cracked from held in sobs and she seemed less intimidating.

He wanted to see her happy. Just happy. Not hyper, not overly cheerful. Just happy. At something he had done. Only him. He wanted to see her come home in a bad moond, grouchy as she possibly could be, and somehow, make her smile. Make her laugh. Make her happy he was there.

Maybe he did that. Maybe he already was doing that. But because of her excellent ability to hide most of her emotions, he could never tell. It enraged him, and also relieved him. If he knew what she was feeling, just by looking at her face, lately, he would also feel down and upset. But with her blank face greeting him in the morning or in the afternoon, whenever she would visit, it calmed him knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about anything going on in her mind.

Hasame siged yet again, holding the exhale longer. She sounded relieved. Gaara reached over and touched her skin under her eyes. They were dark, looking like she had two black eyes. They were permanent, he had seen them there for a long time. She always looked tired. Even when her eyes were wide with interest, she looked only half enthusiastic. Lightly running his fingertip over her eyelid, he traced her entire profile of her face, landing back at her lips. Pressing them slightly, he wasn't surprised at how little flesh there was. Funny. How all the commercials he'd seen about women's new lipstick or lipgloss to help encrease the appearence of fuller lips, yet Hasame never bothered to help her appearence. The only makeup she wore was around her eyes, and it suited her. When she didn't wear it, like now, she looked younger than she really was. He liked that about her. About her uncaringness. She never bothered with looking pretty, in fact, she avoided it. She said she didn't want anyone becoming attracted to her because of looks. And she wasn't ever going to change her personality for someone to like her either. And for the longest time, she wasn't interested in finding anyone. She said that she didn't have time for boyfriends. She was a busy girl. But, it was her lack of caring for her appearence, her dislike of changing herself for others and the preference in not attracting anyone was what made people love her. Gaara himself was confused at that prospect, but found himself one of the few who loved her for her. All her flaws, all her mistakes, all her wrong doings. All her twists and turns, her unpredictable nature, her freakish ability to creep others out without even trying and loving it when she did. It made her who she was, and it made her irresistable. Only people who would take the time to see past her hard exterior and discover her true core, one that held the caring for others she pretended to not have, could become her friends, and friends for life at that.

Resuming tracing the contour of her lips, Gaara soon memorized the shape of them. Even if he told her how he was beginning to feel, which he never would, because that would just complicate her life even further. He remembered a conversation they had a while ago.

_Hasame had her head in her hands and was shaking it slowly. Gaara watched her impatiently._

_"Would you come out with it? What is this problem between you and Aya?" He demanded, and Hasame sighed._

_"Well...Aya is a bisexual, she told me this about last year around this time...or so." Hasame said, and Gaara looked indifferently at her. "And I thought, alright, that's good to know. I never heard her mention anything for the rest of the year. Then, just recently, like in august, she said she loved me." Gaara blinked in surprise._

_"You mean..." Hasame nodded and looked up, sighing heavily again._

_"Yeah. She had fallen in love with me. Which, as you know, complicates things a bit. She KNOWS I'm straight, and she knows I love Jason. She knows this too well. But she had to lay it on my shoulders to tell me she loved me. And.." Hasame looked distressed at the table top, "It's just made my life so much harder. You know how clingy she can be, and I mean this literally. The hugging, the laying on my stomach and such...I never liked it. I never really liked all that physical contact. I really dont. I made it seem like I have learned to accept it, but I really haven't. And now that I've known she loves me...It just makes me hate it even more...Ugh!" Hasame growled softly in anger, and clenched her fist, rapping it against her forehead. Gaara didn't know what to say._

_"You don't...Like her that way too, do you?" Hasame glared at him._

_"No, I don't. Remember? Me, like Jason. Aya, like me. Me, don't like Aya that way." She spoke in caveman terms, the sarcasm making Gaara frown._

_"Alright, I get it, I get it." Hasame sighed. She had been doing that lot._

_"I just...I hate it that she knows I won't ever like her romantically...Yet she still does...Can't she just like...love someone else? I mean, what is so great about me...?" Hasame muttered._

"What's so great about you?" Gaara mumbled under his breath, stopping his track of her lip shape, "So much, Hasame...you don't even know."

"Dunno wha?" Gaara felt her lips move beneath his finger tips and his hand shot back like it was on fire and got off the coffee table he was sitting on in the same fashion. Hasame had mumbled, and opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the light and spotted Gaara standing tensly near her head. Turning on her back, she looked up at him and yawned. "I don't know what?" Gaara shook his head.

"Nothing, really." Gaara replied firmly, shaking his head to emphasize his statment. Hasame blinked half dazed at him, and nodded, closing her eyes.

"M'kay...well...night again..." She sunk deeper into the pillow and was asleep again. Gaara felt the need to exhale in relief but didn't. Unclenching his fists that he never knew he was clenching, he sat down in the chair oppposite the couch. He contented himself with watching her sleep. Watching over her, as he knew he would have to do for as long as she lived.

oOoOo

Now, theres a reason why I wrote this. Not because the whole fangirlish "Oh i wish Gaara would love me" thing. Its really not. (between you and me, if I were to ever meet him in person, I would think of him...as...a really, reeeaaallly good friend. Like my friend Shane) I'm attempting to put what my best friend Aya is thinking about me. From what information i've gathered. I have my ways...-wink-. But, anyway, It's always so hard for me to explain things to her. And, above, when I mentioned Gaara having to think positively, I was hoping that I could persuade Aya to read this, as she doesnt read text only stories. She reads only manga. Lil weird, but whatever. Persuading her to read this would help her realize that she can't always think I'm going to leave her at the first fun person I meet. I'm going to meet a lot of new people in life, and if I happen to like them or not she can't control that about me. But with her jealousy, though she fiercely denies it, shes trying to make me focus on her and solely her.

And the love issue. -sighs- it's extremely difficult now, our friendship. She has layed off on the physical contact, i'm happy about that, but she tends to rub it in my face, seeing on how terrible and un-best friend like I am for not letting her hug me. Uh, well, I don't like hugging. I just don't. Nothing personal AT ALL. You could be the most wonderful person in the world, you could be my MOTHER, and I wouldn't like a hug. But she takes it sooo personally, that it makes her angry at me for days on end. I can tell even now, that she barely talks to me and when she looks at me, its just...like the "drop dead" look. I've put up a wall to looks like that, and its easier for me to handle her anger, knowing that it wont last that long. She'll have to realize that I can't love her back the way she loves me, right?


	170. September 24th

September 24th, 2007

Hasame shuffled into the living room and checked the time. A little after 8.

"Okay, a few minutes won't hurt." She muttered, and flicked on the television. The channel was already set because no one had touched the tv since last night, and that was her for falling asleep during an episode of Doctor Who. Which she beat herself up for the next morning for missing it.

Hasame fell back heavily on the couch, having not wearing any makeup, giving her a sickly look. Her eyes were dark underneath, and she looked exhausted.

"It's a re-run. I checked." said a gravely voice and Hasame grinned at the familiar nonchalant grumble. She glanced over.

"I missed over half of it last night. So, I'm glad its a re-run." She pointed out, and Gaara gave the 'ah, touche' nod to her and sat down in the arm chair.

"So, while we're waiting for the television to catch up, anything new?" Gaara asked, and Hasame raised an eyebrow at him. Smirking, she sniggered,

"It's not like you to just ask me what's new." Gaara's mouth twisted to the side.

"So what? Is it a crime for me to ask if there is anything that has changed with you?" Hasame shook her head.

"No no, you're right. Ah...Well..." She suddenly looked sad, "Shana told me that Jason is going on a three month exchange to Japan..." Gaara stared indifferently at her, "Man...I could barely handle him being in Australia for a month, and he wasn't even gone the entire month. How can I get through three months?" She muttered, tossing the remote in her hand from side to side. Gaara didn't say anything at first, then commented,

"Well, it's not like you'll die." Hasame looked at him blankly, then snorted.

"Yeah, you're right. What I mean by not making it through would be..somewhat along the lines of having to keep a cheery visage for everyone. Aya gets all sensitive when I'm sad because he's gone, saying that she doesn't mean anything to me and..ooh I don't want to repeat that." Hasame's brow furrowed as she rubbed her temple with her left hand. "I'll just be happy...Until I really am. Fake it till you make it, ever heard of that?" Gaara shook his head. Hasame shrugged. "My dad told me that once. I always thought it was rather annoying, but...Meh, I use it sometimes." She gave a sort of snicker, and sighed, giving the television a glance.

"Still not there...Well, that's basically all that's new. I don't know when he's leaving, so it had better be some time after christmas, because I want to visit him maybe aorund christmas. Be his lil christmas gift." She have a mischevious kind of grin at Gaara, one that only she could do without looking evil. Gaara snorted and glanced at the television too. He pointed at it.

"What is it that you're watching? It's certainly not 24." Hasame shook her head.

"It's Doctor Who. Excellent series. Longest running british show in history, did you know tha?" Hasame asked, and Gaara snapped his head to look at her. Realizing her mistake, she cleared her throat.

"I mean, did you know that?" She looked apologetically at him as he stared concerned at her. "I've been watching it too often...for too long periods of time..." She mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. She had just mimicked a perfect imitation of the british accent without even realizing it. Hasame looked at the tv.

"Ah, here we are." She was referring to the part where she had most likely missed. Gaara twisted his head to look at the screen and decided to watch too. It looked...somewhat interesting.


	171. October 30th

October 30th, 2007

He could feel eyes watching him. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and hoping it was just Kankurou, he would ignore it. But Kankurou wouldn't just stand behind him and wait for him to turn around. There was a sniffle. Gaara blinked and looked over his shoulder. Yelling in surprise, he did a double take and lept in the air at the sight.  
"I'm SO! SORRY!" She cried and clung to his sleeve, clutching his arm to her chest, waterfalls of tears pouring down her face. Stress lines slid down his face as he tried to pry her off him. Hasame blubbered pitifully on his arm, apologizing repeatedly. He could only make out Laptop Battery, No charger, and the constant stream of sorrys. Fidgeting, Gaara managed to pull her away from him, the girl wailing in sorrow and regret.

"A-alright! I forgive you! Just SHUT UP!" He yelled and Hasame immediately stopped bawling. She exhaled deeply and looked at him.

"Now that I have calmed down, I'd like to say I am very sorry for not visiting in nearly two months. I have a very good reason as why, and that would be because my lap top charger was fried, and i couldn't get a charger for it. If I could, it would cost 70$, and seeing as I am out of a job, I couldn't get any money to buy one. My father, however, god bless him, just brought home a bunch of different chargers, and the first one I tried worked. So, henceforth, my laptop is finally working. That example of what a regular female would do if not seeing a friend for nearly two months without a warning in advanced I had just demonstrated, was something that I promise you I won't ever do again." Gaara stared at the completely calm Hasame, looking up at him in utter silence. He nodded slowly.

"Alright...that's good...it scared me..." He said in the same manner and let go of her shoulders.

"Unfourtunately!" Hasame said suddenly, and Gaara resumed his attention to her. "I. Have to go." She turned on her heel and about to leave the room when Gaara spluttered something incoherent and grabbed her shoulder again.

"Ho-hold on, why is that!?" He demanded angrily, spinning her back around to face him. Hasame raised an eyebrow at the clock.

"It's nearly midnight, tomorrow is Halloween, and my father is forever biting my head off about not getting enough sleep, and wants me to be in bed and asleep by 11 pm each night. Now, if you dont want to see me for another week, I recomment letting me go to bed." Gaara stared and sighed, letting go of her. She smiled and walked out the door. Gaara stood there, glaring at the ground where Hasame's feet where a second ago, then quickly ran out the door.

Hasame had just reached the bottom of the stairs, and turned when she saw Gaara running up to her.

"I'll let you be in bed, but I'll just feel more comfortable saying goodnight." He comprimised, and Hasame smirked as they trotted up the stairs.


	172. October 31st

October 31st, 2007

"Well, waddya think?"   
Something black flitted somewhere around his pirepheral(sp?) vision, and Gaara turned his head to face her. She adorned a black cloak, with a hood, that fell into folds at her feet, a silver clasp with the sun, moon, stars and what looked like a second sun around the middle sun pin keeping the cloak together. Underneath the cloak, he could see through the slit a black ribbed v-neck shirt and amazingly a simple black skirt that came to an inch above her knees. She wore high knee socks instead of stockings and boots that zipped up to her calves. He raised non-existant eyebrows at her clothes.

"...A-"

"Say nothing of the skirt. It is Emily's, as of all the rest of the clothing. 'Cept the cloak. And she said it would look good on me. So I wore it." Interupted Hasame, a light red colour rising to her cheeks in embarrassment. Gaara snorted and paused, then nodded to answer her question.

"Looks good. What are you supposed to be?" He asked, then noticed the shocking blue of her eyes, and dark circles under them. She grinned widely at him, and he noticed the sharp canine teeth. "...Vampire?" Hasame nodded and grinned normally.

"Yeah. I'm a vampire from a coven called Voltri, and it's from the book New Moon. It's so good, in total, there's Twilight, New Moon and then Eclipse." Hasame explained, closing the cloak. "I'm gonna hand out the sweets to the children that come here, alright? They should be here any time now." The raven haired girl said and proceeded down the hallway, the cloak flying up behind her as she walked her brisk walk.

"Ah- Hold on, we don't get kids coming here on Halloween." Gaara called, getting up and swinging through the doorway to look at Hasame's departing back. She spun around, the cloak whirling around with her. The look on her face was that of sheer surprise.

"What? Why? That's the best part!" Gaara blinked.

"Since...When did you like kids?"

Hasame snorted and grinned at him.

"Come on. You know me better than that. I like to scare them. But still! Why don't kids come here?" She asked, crossing her arms under the cloak. Gaara gave her The Look.

"Hasame. Who lives here?"

"Is that some sort of trick question?" Hasame inquired, cocking her hips to the side. Gaara shook his head. The girl sighed and raised three fingers. "Kankurou, Temari, and you." Gaara pointed at her.

"Exactly. I live here." Hasame frowned, still confused.

"But you're their Kazekage! Why would they avoid the house?" Gaara shrugged.

"I still frighten them I guess. And plus, I don't have any sweets here for them anyway. It'll rot their teeth." He said, stepping out to the hallway and leaning against the wall to get more comfortable. Hasame gaped.

"...N-no way..." Suddenly, she was running akwardly to the door. "Stupid boots! I can't run in high heels!!" Furiously, she yanked them off her feet, accidentally tearing the socks. "Aaaah fuck!" Gaara watched her sit on her bottom and yank off the socks, leaving her bare legged. "I'll run to the store in bare feet then. Sand won't hurt." She mumbled angrily.

"Hold on, you're going to the store?" Gaara asked, approaching her. Hasame shot him a glare that said What-are-you,-stupid?

"No. I'm going to go mow the lawn."

"We haven't got a-...Oh, enough sarcasm." Gaara snapped. Hasame smirked and got to her feet, the cloak covering her pale legs. "Of course I'm going to the store. I'll get whatever sweets they have left for sale and bring them back hopefully before anyone gets here. If they do, uh, give them an apple." She improvised and grabbed a small money pouch. Gaara recognized it and frowned.

"What are you doing? That's mine." Hasame didn't bother looking back.

"Course. I haven't any money. I'm using your's. It's your own fault. Kids _will_ come here. I'll make 'em." The last part was muttered under her breath, but Gaara still heard her.

"...Riiiight. Good luck." Gaara grumbled, not happy that his money was going to buying candy. But then again, he had alot, and it was his fault for assuming kids wouldn't come. This would be the first Halloween Hasame would be handing out halloween sweets to the children of Suna. Something was _bound_ to happen. Hasame had just opened the door to see three small children standing there in surprise. One, who was wearing a convict suit, had his finger raised as to push the door bell but had stopped. There was a second of silence. Hasame's eye twitched.

'Uh oh...' Gaara thought, staying at his spot behind Hasame. The children sidled together shyly, then the girl who had on a fairy costume shakily put out her bag.

"T-t-trick or...t-treat!" She stuttered, looking absolutely frightened. Hasame shot a look at Gaara.

"Get them damn apples!" She hissed, and with her ferocious glare, Gaara nodded and ran into the kitchen. Looking around, he grabbed a bowl that had fresh apples Temari had bought that morning.

Coming back to the front door, he gave each child an apple.

"It's good for you." He mumbled, and the children jumped and thanked him feverishly before running away. Gaara watched them scurry like mice down the street to the house nearest the mansion. Hasame put her elbow on his shoulder and sighed.

"Nice going. You know, they were probably standing there for god know's how long, fighting on who should ring the doorbell." She said, poking him in the ribs. Gaara scowled at the empty street. "You do look like your not having a good time. Why not dress up? It'll make you seem less intimidating." Gaara snapped his head to look at Hasame, who was no longer there. The edge of her black cloak was seen fluttering away to the basement. The Kazekage stood there, moaning inwardly.

There was a heavy sighing and Gaara looked up from a book he was reading, _Nietzche_, Hasame had gotten him a while back. Hasame was looking like a cat about to eat her dinner, a mouse more than likely, holding up an assortment of material Gaara couldn't make out, and a jack-o-lantern mask.

"Hold still..." Hasame approached him, grinning like a Chesire cat.

He felt like an idiot. Hasame assured him he didn't look half bad. Wearing a tattered suit and slim black pants with white gloves, Hasame had

determinedly put the jack-o-lantern mask on the side of his head, slightly crooked, then applied face paint that looked like a skull on his face. There was a spider, plastic, in the place of a tie. Hasame had gotten a hold of extra-strong hair gel and put it in jagged, uneven spikes, spending a rather long time on his bangs.

"You're hair...is..very stubborn!" She said through her teeth, yanking on his bangs. Gaara yelped and glared at Hasame. "There." She stood back and grinned at him. Gaara sighed and got up. Hasame then stood next to the door.

"I gotta go out now. Now, be nice to the kiddies, and I'll give you a lollipop." She said tauntingly as she ran out the door, bare foot still with Gaara pulling a face behind her back.

"I hate lollipops." He muttered, then gave a purterbed look, having said the word lollipop.

Her bare feet made it difficult to run on the sandy streets, attempting to avoid any stones or sharp rocks that were embedded in the ground and dodging past people. Keeping one hand on the edge of her skirt to keep it from flying up, and the other pumping back and forth as she ran, Hasame kept an eye out for any stores that sold sweets. Her cloak blew up behind her, sometimes flicking people in the arms or shoulders. The teenager slowed down to a steady trot as she began to near the shops. Stopping to catch her breath, she heard a loud dog whistle. Looking up and around, she spotted a group of older teenaged boys passing by, two or three of them nodding and giving her a thumbs up, grinning devilishly. Hasame scowled and shook her head.

"Buncha air heads..." she mumbled under her breath. Then, all three of the boys simultaniously tripped over seemingly nothing. They landed face first in the dirt, the other boys laughing their heads off. Hasame blinked in surprised. How many times do you see three people fall at the exact same time? Shaking her head again, she approched a store.

Coming out with a bag full of sweets and another bag of some mysterious content, Hasame them proceeded to run home as fast as she could, even if she had a heart attack from running with two 10 pound bags.

"Here you go!" She called into the house, dropping the bag of sweets on the front step then ran back outside. Gaara picked up the bag and looked inside. Sighing, he grabbed the largest bowl he owned and poured the contents into it. Putting it by the chair, he sat down and picked up his book, waiting for Hasame to return inside.

An hour passed and finally the vampire came into the house again.

"Alright, I'm done. So, you stay here and hand out the sweets, alright?" Hasame suggested, smiling widely at him. Gaara looked up at her from the top of his book. Frowning, he stood up and grabbed something out of her hair.

"Uh..what?" Hasame said when he looked at what was in his hand.

"...Fake spider webbing?" He asked, showing it to her. She nodded, grinning widely. Gaara didn't like that smile. Opening he door to enter an orangey pink sky of the setting sun, he rounded to the front of the mansion. He stood there for a full three seconds, his jaw slack, before yelling  
"HASAME! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" Hasame bounced outside, not phased by Gaara's foul mood. Standing beside him and cocking her head to the side at the house, she said,

"What, you don't like it?"

The whole mansion was covered in an assortment of Halloween decorations. Lighted japanese lanterns with the kanji Halloween on each orange glowing rice paper trimmed the edges of the roof, a bunch of skeletons leaned against the walls, looking rather comical with one holding a top hat, spider webbing stuck randomly everywhere, and other things Gaara didn't even know. He only shook his head, mouth open in horror.

"I-I-I-..." He couldn't even say what he was planning on. Hasame giggled maniacally.

"Oh, come on. It looks good, for a single person doing all this in an hour. By the way...Something interesting happened while I was going to the store." She said, resting her hands on her hips, and giving Gaara a suspicious look. Tearing his wide eyes from the decorated house, he turned his head slightly to face Hasame.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Hasame gave him the infamous teenager look that read Oh you're just playing stupid, now aren't you?

"I was walking along, and a few boys whistled (rather rudely) at me, and then, you know what happened?" She asked, her saucy attitude rising up.  
"No, please tell me." The red head asked, though he knew almost perfectly well what had happened next. Hasame raised a thin eyebrow.

"The boys who whistled all fell...at the same time...Over apparently nothing...Don't you think that's odd?" Gaara nodded, keeping a very serious expression.

"Indeed. Teenagers must be more attentive to where they are walking. You never know what you'll trip over..." Hasame glared up at him. Gaara smirked slightly, looking rather demonic. Hasame punched him in the arm.

"That wasn't necessary. You didn't need to follow me with the eye. It was ridiculous." Gaara shrugged, looking back at the mansion.

"Older teenagers always get a bit rowdy around this time, and I was wondering if...Since no one in the village has seen you in a skirt they might take it the wrong way..." He said, giving her skirt a glance. Hasame wrapped the cloak around her bare legs, hissing.

"Shut it. I don't think it's that terrible. Sure, I don't like wearing them, but it was a nice change, and it added to the look of a female vampire."

"Well, since you so furiously tore off the knee socks, it looks much more...revealing..." He muttered, and Hasame sighed.

"Not my fault."

"Entirely."

"You like it don't cha?" Gaara snapped a glare at her, and Hasame smirked victoriously. "That shut you up, didn't it?" She walked away, cloak flowing behind her. Gaara scowled, and waited till Hasame was 10 feet away. She lept in the air, yelping simultaniously and grabbing the back of her skirt, thrusting it downwards. Whirling around with an angry glare, she stared at him. Gaara shrugged his shoulders, raising his hands palm up.

"What did I say?"

"That was you're fault..." She grumbled and scurried inside. Sand had climbed up the back of her leg and as the wind passed by, lifted the back of the skirt that could be seen when the cloak was flowing to the side, no longer covering her rear.

"Trick or treat!"

Hasame grinned and handed out an assortment of chocolate and sweets to the young children as they thanked her and scurried off. Gaara was watching from the chair, occasionally glancing up from _Nietzche._ Closing the door with a sigh, Hasame turned to look at him.

"You know, you could kinda help too!" She protested, grabbing another bag of sweets and pouring it into the nearly empty bowl. Gaara shook his head.

"Halloween isn't my thing. And they prefer you better anyway." Hasame snorted and tossed the bag to the side. _ding dong_. Hasame looked at the door with wide eyes.

"Holy jeez! Alot of kids or what?" She mumbled and opened the door. There stood four little children, two of them as twins, the other two a geisha and a samurai, with two mothers standing just behind them, smiling politely. Hasame grinned at them as the children said "Trick or treat!" at the same time. She laughed and turned to go get the candy.

"Get off your ass!" She grumbled into Gaara's ear, grabbing his wrist and the bowl, shoving them both at the door.

"Here you go!" She said cheerfully, and with Gaara beside her holding the bowl, Hasame reached in to get a few pieces of sweets and handed them to the twins. They thanked them and ran off, and Hasame elbowed Gaara discreetly, and he handed the samurai and the geisha sweets each.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama!" They piped and ran to join the twins. The mothers turned to face Hasame and Gaara, who were in the middle of having an argument by hissing incoherent words at each other.

"We just wanted to thank you, Kazekage-sama for celebrating Halloween at your house this year." One mother said. Gaara and Hasame both looked at the mother together.

"You're very welcome! This brat didn't want to at first," Hasame said, elbowing Gaara hard in the side. Gaara glared at her, rubbing his side. "But I have my ways."

"And might I say you did an excellent job on the house! It's so colourful!" The woman with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail said, looking at one of the skeletons who looked like it was in a middle of a jig.

"That would be this woman here, who did that." Gaara spoke, resting his arm on Hasame's head, earning a grumble of displeasure from the vampire.

"Sadly, the Fourth didn't celebrate this evening. I send my regards to him, Kazekage-sama!" She said quickly, bowing in respect at the name of the deceased Kazekage. Gaara nodded.

"It's alright." He gave a sideways glance at Hasame, and did a double take when she was staring with wide eyes at him, looking utterly taken aback.

"...He didn't celebrate Halloween?" She said, and the mothers and Gaara looked at her in surprise. Gaara shook his head.

"No. He didn't. Why are you so surprised? You know how he was..." He looked disgusted at the mention of his father. Hasame turned her head to look into nothing, her eyes unfocused as she shook her head, her jaw open.

"Holy crap! Everyone's gotta celebrate Halloween! It's the best time of the year!" She exclaimed passionately, swinging an arm out at the streets at the decorated houses and children and teenatgers alike dressed up, candy hunting. The one mother with dark brown hair laughed heartily.

"I'm glad to see that you're so very passionate about this holiday, Ms Kazekage." Hasame turned white all over and froze, her arm still raised and mouth open. Gaara blinked, and smirked. He nodded his head at the mothers.

"Yes, she is a rather...Exuberant young woman, aren't you?" He looked at Hasame who was still frozen in shock. The mothers smiled and waved at Gaara.

"We must be going now. It was nice talking to you, Kazekage-sama." They left down the walkway, ducking under the fake spider webbing and to their impatient children.

Gaara poked Hasame in the cheek, waiting for her to come back to life.

"Earth to Hasame. They've left. You can move now." Hasame jerked back and stared wide eyed at Gaara.

"T-t-they called m-me-"

"I am very aware of what they said. They don't know your surname, and would have found it disrepecting if they called you by your first name. The first thing that came to their minds was probably that of Ms Kazekage." Hasame's eye twitched.

"B-b-but!"

"You are here often. Figuring you are not a blood relative of mine, and you're almost always seen with me, they could automatically assume such things...You brought it upon yourself." Gaara said, putting his hands behind his back and walking to his chair to pick up _Nietzche_.

"B-But we're only 15! That makes no sense!" Hasame protested, scratching her heard furiously with both hands, still not understanding what had just happened.

"Actually, Kazekages usually marry young, as young as 12 amazingly. But, seeing as there has never been a 12 year old Kazekage, I'm the youngest Kazekage there has ever been in Suna. So, the citizens and council are rather surprised and concerned that I haven't gotten married yet." Gaara explained in a monotone, looking for his page. Hasame rested her forehead on the cool window pane of the front door, breathing on it, fogging up the glass. She drew squiggles and spirals absentmindedly for sometime in silence, then said,

"Well, hold on. If I am guessing correctly, the reason why any leader of a village or country or anything marry young or whatever age they are, is that so they can make...heirs for the position when they die, correct?"

"Precisely."

Hasame stopped scribbling, and shivered.

"That's so weird. We're only 15. I think i've said that already-"

"You have."

"Shut up. And...why would...like...any 15 year old Kazekage want to marry and have children at that age! That's just scary." Gaara shrugged.

"It's just how it is. It's been like that for a long time. Usually within the first year or so of being entitled as Kage, he or she is married and by the time of the second year of leadership, they have an heir." Hasame shook her head, staring at the citizens in costume passing by.

"That...is so weird..."

"You already said that."

"I know, shut up."

"Anyway," Gaara said, putting the book down and staring at the back of Hasame's head, "Don't worry about me ever wanting to marry you. You wouldn't be the best person to make a good wife." Hasame arched her back like a cat and glared at him over her shoulder. Gaara smirked and held the book up to read it again.

"Yeah well, you wouldn't be the most loving husband either." Hasame snapped back, and Gaara glared at her.

"You don't have to love your spouse in order to make heirs for future leaders, Hasame."

"This isn't the Renaissance period! You should love whomever you marry! If you don't then why bother marrying anyway!" Hasame turned around, leaning against the door, staring at Gaara with accusing eyes. Gaara sighed impatiently and put the book on his knees.

"We just went over this. Kages marry for heirs and that's it." Hasame looked suddenly angry.

"That's it? That's so stupid! How dare they say that! If you ever marry, Gaara, you'd better damn promise me you love her with all your heart! You don't and I will honestly kill you! I hate it that this is so old-fashioned that leaders are married to women only for reproduction! You might as well choose one woman right now and just bang her for a kid!" Gaara frowned at Hasame.

"You needn't get angry, Hasame. It isn't my choice, remember?" Hasame snorted so hard it looked like it hurt.

"Why not change it then? Start it now. All future Kages in Suna must love their spouse, and not just marry for an heir. Even if it takes a while for the right person to come along, they must marry like every other person; with love." Hasame stated, pacing in the front entrance, then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "How does that sound?" Gaara stared at her blankly for a few seconds then grunted.

"Sounds alright." Then he put the book up to his eyes, concealing his face. The doorbell rang, and Hasame opened the door.

"Trick or treat!"

Gaara listened to Hasame greeting them and the noise of her grabbing the candy, then handing it to the children, and them running off saying thank you.

"Trick or treat indeed..." He muttered, turning the page of his book.


	173. November 1st

November 1, 2007

"HAI THAR, GAARA!" The said red head yelped in panic and lept from the chair, flying right over the coffee table and scrambled to his feet, panting at whoever had screamed in his ear.

Hasame poked her head up from behind the chair, a wide grin on her face. She waved at him.

"Hi!" She said again, jumping to her feet. Gaara gripped his chest, feeling his poor heart beating a hundred times a second.

"W-why did you-"

"I'msosorry!IhadcoffeeduringthirdperiodinclasstodaybecausewehadacoffeehousethingwherewesaypoemsandstuffandMrs.RenniegaveuscoffeeSomekidshadhotchocolateandothershadteabutihadcoffeeandididntknowitwascaffeinatedcoffeenotdecaf!andithoughthavingabunchawaterwouldhelpmestopbeingsointensebutasyouknowthatobviouslydidntworksoivebeenlikethiseversincethirdperiodandimreeeeaaaallytenseandimtryingtogetitoutofmysystembutitAINTWOOOORRRKIIIIN!" Hasame said all this in one breath it seemed, flapping her hands in the air and pacing to and fro, talking so fast Gaara could barely catch what she was saying.

"AndthenmyneckwasgettingREEAALLYitchysoimscratchingandscratchingandscratchingbutitaintgoingaway!Istartedscratchingsomuchithinkimtearingmyskinoffcuzlookie!" She held out her left hand. There was dried blood all down her fingers and dead skin beneath her fingernails. "IfeellikeiminsomesortofhorrorfilmbutitsjustsooooitchyyyimgoingtogoINSANE!" She said rapidly, scratching insanely at her bloodied neck. Gaara could see an open wound where she had torn the first layer of skin, and was slowly working her way to past the second layer. Gaara recoiled in disgust at the fact she actually was doing this to herself. Quickly he grabbed her hand and glared at her.

"Calm.Down."

"IcanticantihadWAAAytoomuchcaffeineventhoughitwasonlyonecupiswear!" Hasame protested, blood dribbling down her neck and seeping into the collar of her school uniform. Gaara could feel her trembling and she tried to pull her hand away. "PleeeaaseGaaramyneckisstillreallyitchy!itfeelslikesomeoneputitchingpowderonmyneckanditsjustkillinme!andigottascratch!"

"No, no, come on!" Gaara pulled her out of the sitting room and towards the kitchen. "You could kill yourself if you scratch too deeply, I'm being serious. Not only a loss of blood, but you could rip your throat wide open and possibly tear it out." Gaara explained calmly, slightly terrified at the trembling female he was dragging to the kitchen. Hasame whined and muttered something in a long stream that he could not make out, and didn't bother trying to. Temari was in the kitchen chopping up vegetables and putting them in a crock pot.

"Oh hey Gaara and Hasame. I didn't hear you come home Hasame!" Temari greeted them, glancing over her shoulder. Hasame laughed so eerily that they both stared at her.

"Ahaha! IknowimjustsoooosneakyIswearicouldbreakintosomeoneshomeandkillthemintheirsleepwithoutanyoneevernoticing!" Temari stared at Hasame and nodded slowly.

"...Gaara?"

"She had caffeine...Around lunchtime." He explained, looking for a cloth.

"...Right...What are you looking for and why?" Temari asked, putting down the knife and wiping her hands on her apron. Gaara thrust out Hasame's hands, having holding both of them in his fist by her wrists.

"Hold her. And keep her tight."

"Wha-why?!" Temari asked, but oblidged and grabbed Hasame's wrists. She noticed the bloodied hand. "WHAT?!" Hasame began mumbling something again, not audible to the siblings. Gaara reached out and turned Hasame's head to face him, showing Temari her wound. Temari made a small scream and stared in horror at the open wound.

"W-w-wah..." Was all she could say. Gaara found a cloth and quickly wet it with warm water. He grabbed Hasame's shoulder to turn her towards him and started cleaning away the dried blood, and now the fresh blood that was slowly dribbling down her neck.

"G-Gaara?! What is she doing?!" Temari demanded, frightened for the girl.

"She had too much caffeine, and since this is probably her first time having caffeine, she couldn't handle it all. She was telling me that her neck started getting insanely itchy as if someone had put itching powder directly on her skin. I imagine it must be painful to continue scratching at a place on your skin and the itch not going away. Anyway, she was scratching so much, she's starting to tear into her skin. She's almost clawed past the second layer of her skin." Gaara explained, Hasame wriggling to free her hands and muttering that it tickled with Gaara wiping the cloth at her neck, not paying attention to the conversation.

Temari stared in horror at Hasame.

"Holy christ, this is scary! Did she have water to try and douse the caffeine?" Gaara nodded.

"She said it wasn't working very well." Temari nodded slowly, and shook her head slowly.

"How can you be so calm?" She asked, and Gaara shot her a look, not ceasing his cleaning. Temari mumbled an 'ah' and remained silent.

"GAH! THIS IS KILLING ME!" Hasame cried and yanked her hands from Temari and stumbled backwards out of both their reaches. "LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY! grrrr" She started scratching like an animal at her neck, making growling noises in her throat.

"No! Hasame don't do that!" Temari yelled and they both grabbed her again. Hasame writhed and made it extremely difficult to restrain her long enough to clean the wound. Small bits of her skin that had been torn off landed on Temari's hand. She wriggled uncomfortably, but wiped them off quickly and attempted to grab a firm hold of Hasame.

"Nononoguysplease!Youdontknowhowitchythisis!Ireeallyreeeaallyneedtoscratchthiscomeon!itslikehavingchickenpoxconcentratedononearea!Itsunbearable!" Hasame whined, pulling away from them, slowly getting more and more violent.

"Jesus Christ," Mumbled Gaara, "Where the hell is Kankurou?!" He yelled over Hasame's loud protests and the banging of them hitting the walls.

"KANKUROU!!" Temari screeched and they heard a distant, "I'm coming I'm coming! You stupid banshee..." and the thudding of his footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What is i-WHOA!" Kankurou lept back in fright at the scene.

"Kankurou!Kankurou!Getthemoffmetheyrestoppingmefromjustscratching!Itskillingmeeee" She ended the sentance in a low rumbling kind of groan, and yanked her arm furiously out of Gaara's grasp and took the oppourtunity to scratch her neck. Kankurou stood in silence, having no idea what to do.

"Kankurou! Do something! Look what she's done to her neck! We need to restrain her or something so we can clean it and close it up!" Temari yelled. Gaara grabbed Hasame from behind, pinning her arms to her sides and wrapping her with his arms, keeping them as solid as he could muster. She then yelled and bent forward, rolling on the ground and Gaara fell, hitting his head with a sickening crack on the tiled floor, rolling away from her. He grumbled in pain, rubbing his red hair.

"That...This isn't going well..." He muttered angrily.

Suddenly, Hasame couldn't move, and she was writhing on the ground like a fish, growling and yelling incoherent things. Gaara and Temari looked up to see Kankurou's fingers raised, though shaking with the struggle of keeping her tied up. He was using chakra strings to keep her tied up, wrapping up her legs and arms, bounding them together.

"Thank you Kankurou." Temari said and grabbed the red stained cloth that had fallen to the ground during their struggle. Tossing it to Gaara, he caught it and started dabbing at the wound.

"Fuck, Hasame, stop moving already!" He snapped angrily at her, but she wasn't listening. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed her and clamped his knees on either side of her, holding her down, sitting down on her. Taking his hand, he kept her head to the side, exposing her bloodied neck.

After the cloth was too dirty to use, he held it up to Temari.

"Clean this, would you?" Temari nodded and washed it out. The water turned red from the blood that had been soaked up by the cloth. It swirled in the sink and down the drain. Handing the clean cloth back to her brother, Temari sighed and leaned back on the counter.

"That is just creepy. We can never give her coffee EVER." The blonde shinobi said, looking at Hasame who was cringing at the sting from her wound. Gaara nodded, continuing to wipe away the blood. Once he finished, he asked for antiseptic and a few bandages. Putting some on a cotton pad, he held it an inch above her neck.

"Hasame?" She looked at him, finally having calmed down, though muttering a few times saying she was still itchy, "This..Might hurt a bit."

"Considering what she did to herself, that might be nothing." Kankurou snorted, and Gaara rolled his eyes. If only he knew... He pressed the antiseptic soaked cotton pad to the flesh, tensing himself.

"YEEEEEOOOAWW!!" Hasame howled, hissing and clamping her eyes shut. Tears sprang to her eyes from the sting, and she blinked a few times. Kankurou had lept in the air and Temari nearly sent the knife hurtling to the floor.

"Holy JESUS that was loud..." Kankurou said, rubbing his ears. Gaara smirked.

"I have to actually clean this. That was just a dab." He pointed out. Kankurou looked at him with wide eyes. "But you gotta stay here to keep her down." Kankurou winced.

"Aw jeez..."

Gaara tried to make it less painful by going around the broken flesh instead of right in it, where it really needed it, and slowly work inwards, but Hasame was keeping her eyes shut and biting her lip to keep from howling.

"Just...Tell me when you're actually getting to the open wound, will you? I don't like to be surprised." Hasame said through gritted teeth. Gaara blinked at her.

"...So it's worn off now, has it? Probably from your little freak out..." Gaara mumbled, and Hasame shot him a glare. "Alright, I've cleaned around it, now there's a lot of dust and dirt in the wound, Hasame, so, it's going to hurt. You remember the first time-"

"Please, just get it over with." Hasame said, eyes staring hard at the base of the refridgerator. She heard him sigh.

"HIIIIIIAAAAAAH-" She clamped her mouth, water coming into her eyes. Her whole body twitched at the contact of the stinging mixture. Oh how she hated antiseptic. Each time he brushed it over the torn flesh, she winced and bit her tongue to keep from yelling. Someone's warm hand was placed on her cheek and Hasame opened her eyes, looking upward. Temari was on her knees, her hand stroking Hasame's cheek reassuringly.

"My god, those first two screams were so loud, I swear the glass cracked." She said, looking up at the window pane in concern. Hasame gave a weak laugh, then winced again. It was getting less painful the more Gaara wiped away at the flesh and blood.

"Can-can you hurry up please?" Hasame groaned, thinking that Gaara was taking an excrutiatingly long time.

"Well, I'm sorry! But blood keeps on soaking up the antiseptic and all I'm doing is wiping it around!" He snapped, and grabbed another pad, pouring the cleanser on the pad. Hasame gave it a terrified look.

"Another one?!" She demanded warily. Giving a moan, she whacked her head on the ground.

"Wanna see the first one?" Gaara placed the first blood soaked cotton pad in front of Hasame's line of vision, and Temari bent lower to look at it.

"Holy cr-AH-MM!" Hasame tightened her lips, tears springing up again. "Owwwwww..." She moaned, pressing her face into the fabric of Temari's dark dress. Temari laughed but tried not to, brushing Hasame's hair with her fingers.

"There."

Hasame gasped and blinked furiously to rid her eyes of the salty liquid that had annoyingly come up each time the pad was pressed to her flesh.

"Yeah? You're done cleaning it?" Gaara nodded and reached into the first aid bag. Hasame heard him rummaging around, looking for bandages. Pulling out a pad of gauze and sticky bandaging tape, he dabbed some polysporin on the gauze pad and covered the wound with it. The polysporin felt cool and nice, much better than the fiery red hot pain the antiseptic made. Hasame sighed and closed her eyes, wishing in the first place that she had just not had any coffee at all. And second, that maybe if she had gotten anti-itch cream...

There was a tearing sound of adhesive being pulled apart from the roll. Fingers pressed two strips horizontally across the gauze.

"...Mmmm...I don't think that will stay..." Gaara reached in and pulled out another roll of bandage, but it was stretchy, usually to keep sprained wrists and ankles from moving too much.

"Okay Kankurou." He nodded at his brother, and released Hasame from the chakra strings. Gaara got off of the raven haired girl and she sat up, slightly dizzy from being on the ground for a while, and she knew she was slowly crashing from the caffeine rush. Gaara sat in front of her and tilted her head forward. Taking the fabric bandages, he wrapped them around her neck gently, lifting her hair at the back as not to get it caught in the bandage. After wrapping her entire neck, he tugged it gently so it was tight, but not so much that she couldn't breathe comfrotably.

"How's that?" Hasame nodded slightly. He tied it tightly behind her neck and patted it beneath a layer of bandage. Pulling out any hairs that had been caught in the bandage, he then sat away from her. He heaved a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Hasame touched the lump on her neck where the gauze was beneath the layers of fabric. She suddenly felt very guilty. She had caused them all grief by making a scene and worrying them by nearly ripping her throat out, all because she had an insane itch that wouldn't go away.

A wave of light-headedness hit her hard and she swayed, falling forward onto Gaara's shoulder. Looking at her in surprise, Gaara glanced at Temari and Kankurou who shrugged.

"Uuugh. I'm so tired..." she mumbled thickly, her head getting heavier as she slowly was losing strength to keep it up. Gaara blinked slowly and sighed, lifting her by her shoulders so she would sit up straight. Struggling to keep her head (and eyes) open, she squinted at him.

"I'm so...I'm really sorry...I made such a mess..." She mumbled in the same thick voice, giving a huge yawn.

"It's alright Hasame. It wasn't your fault. Now you know you shouldn't have black caffeinated coffee." Temari suggested, smiling widely at her. Hasame gave a single laugh that was rather weak and more of a grunt. Gaara could see her eyes glazing over in sleep.

"She needs to get some sleep. I expect she'll be out until tomorrow morning."

Kankurou glanced at the clock.

"But it's only like...4:30pm." Gaara looked at him.

"...You try drinking strong, black caffeinated coffee and then find that it causes you to have irresistable itching near sensitive parts of your body and nearly rip your throat out from scratching to much, despite the itchiness never ceasing. Oh, and then having to fight two other people trying to stop you from doing so." He added, picking Hasame up and dragging her to her feet. "Come on. At least walk to the couch."

"Mmwhatever..." she grumbled, head rolling on her shoulders, letting Gaara lead her and closing her eyes.

Bringing her to the couch, Gaara loosened his hold on her slightly, and she fell with a flop to the couch, already asleep. Gaara heaved another sigh and adjusted her so she would be more comfortable.

"Here." Gaara looked behind him to see Temari holding out Hasame's blanket from her bed upstairs. Gaara nodded in thanks and wrapped Hasame in it.

"Well...Is dinner ready?" The Kazekage asked, looking up at his older sister. She blinked, with a look that read You still want dinner after all that? She snorted, then laughed as she walked out of the room.

"Give me half an hour, and it should be ready." She smiled and left the living room.


	174. November 3rd

November 3, 2007 (1:41am)

"That! Was the coolest 5 seconds of my life!"

Hasame said to herself, shutting the door behind her quietly and holding her paperback book. Two pale hands cupping a bright red apple adorned the cover, with silver lettering that read Twilight was gripped in Hasame's own pale hands. Opening the cover, she saw the first page and a scribbled signature on the first page. Stephenie Meyer, the author of the books Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse, had signed her own copy of Twilight about 2 and a half hours ago. She had waited 3 to 4 hours in the cold and then in the sweltering hot of the building to walk up to the authoress and recieved the signature. Of course, it was about 10:30 at night when she finally got in, and Stephenie looked exhausted and tired, probably from signing so many books in a single day. But it was still had this air of surreality when Hasame stepped up to put her book out for Stephenie to sign.

However, getting back to the car, she realised even if it was still rather cool to be in the presence of such a successful and imaginative famous author, it was just a signature.  
Hasame snorted to herself. She had repeatedly opened and re-opened the book cover to see that scribbled signature. Okay, her three other friends she had went with all were excited and Emily had laughed saying her heart was racing when she stepped up to meet her, even calm and mellow Ophelia was ecstatic after the signature. Hasame was just happy she got it signed. Nothing special happened, nothing that would change her life, nothing that would be on television. Just a regular book signing.

And that's just how she liked it.

"You're back?" Came a thick voice filled with sleep. Hasame looked up from staring at the signature again and saw Gaara, his hair and clothes in disarray, looking bleakily at her. Hasame nodded.

"Yeah. Oh, it was a long, 4 hour wait, but it was worth it. Now I can say I've met an author." She said, chuckling lightly. Gaara made a 'mmhm' sound and rubbed his face.

"You wanna...what, talk about it? Or something..." He said, trailing off at the end of his sentance. Hasame looked at him sympathetically.

"Ah, I'll tell you..." She glanced at the clock, "later on today, okay?" Gaara nodded and trudged back up the stairs. Hasame watched him, shaking her head.

"Idiot shoulda stayed in bed...oh well." She mumbled and followed shortly after him to go to bed herself.


	175. November 4th

November 4, 2007

_FUMP!_

"WHAT?!" Something landed on his bed heavily, causing Gaara to jump 3 feet in the air from the impact. As the sheets slowly landed back gently on him, black rimmed eyes stared at him, white teeth grinning widely at him.

"Good morning, sleepy!" Hasame greeted him, tearing off the sheets. "Get up! It's already 8:30!" Gaara stared at her in shock, wondering what on earth had posessed this woman to dragging him out of bed so early.

"..Hasame..." He grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and blinking at the sunlight that filled his room. His disheveled appearence appeared in the mirror across from his bed at a 3/4 degree angle. The Kazekage sighed and turned to look at Hasame, who was bent over his clothes drawer.

"Hasame, what are you-" A pair of black pants landed on his head, interupting his inquiry. He could feel other items of clothing land on his lap, with Hasame saying,

"We have all day to ourselves! Temari is in Konoha, and Kankurou...Well, I dunno, and frankly I don't care, as long as he doesn't cause any trouble." Gaara raised a hand and slowly pulled off the pants from his head, looking disgruntled at his friend.

"Hasame," He said for the third time that morning, "Why are you so ecstatic about the fact we have all day to do something? There have been many days where we are alone. I don't see why-" His boxers were thrown in his face, cutting him off again.

"Reason why I am more excited than usual about a day off, is because I have a bunch of stuff I want to fit in today, and TODAY ONLY!" Hasame exclaimed, pulling Gaara's boxers off his face to be met with another annoyed look. "Don't look at me like that. I've been up since 6 this morning! It's a saturday! I wanna do somethiiiing!" She shook him by his shoulders vigorously.

"Hasame-e-e-e!" He shouted, grabbing her forearms. "I'll get up! I'll get ready! But quit shaking me!" Hasame beamed and nodded.

"Fine. But I'll be downstairs. You'd better be down there in 5 minutes!" She ordered and marched out of the room, closing his sliding bedroom door behind her.

Gaara groaned and fell forward onto the pile of clothes on his lap. "I hate females."

Shuffling down the stairs wearing a brown t-shirt and black pants along with mismatching socks, Gaara had run his fingers through his hair, knowing Hasame would bitch about not bothering to look appropriate.

"Finally!" Said the black haired girl, wearing Temari's yellow apron. She had worn a black turtleneck with no sleeves and slim black pants underneath "I made breakfast while waiting." She put down a plate of pancakes, the other sides of the pancakes burnt black, but otherwise looking edible. Gaara looked at her in silence. Hasame shrugged.

"I told you there was a bunch of stuff I wanted to do!" She said defensively, tearing off the apron and throwing it over the back of her chair. Gaara shook his head slightly and pulled out his chair to sit down. Grabbing a fork and knife, he took a bit off of the pancake and eyed it. Hasame had already begun eating hers already, having no qualms for the burnt side.

"...Why did you make breakfast?" He asked, biting off the food on his fork. Wasn't the best pancake in the world.

"Because Temari isn't here." Hasame answered plainly, pouring herself a glass of milk. Gaara nodded. Well, that seemed rather obvious.

"Alright...What exactly are we planning to do today?" He questioned, looking at her over the rim of his glass. Hasame looked at him, smiling widely.

"You didn't hear about the music festival happening today?"

He up at her in silence and shook his head slowly. Her eyes widened in surprise. Quickly swallowing whatever was in her mouth and finished her milk, she grabbed his wrist and headed towards the door.

"Oh god! I thought you knew! You're the Kazekage, Gaara!" She exclaimed, putting on her shoes quickly. Gaara easily slipped into the ninja shoes and stared at the door, trying to think about the festival. Something rang in his brain and said "Oh. That festival."

"Yes, that festival! What, did you already forget about it?" Hasame said, hopping on one foot to tie the stubborn shoelaces.

"Possibly because music isn't something I get excited over and even though I gave permission to have the festival, doesn't mean it's something of utter importance to me, and promptly forgot about it." He explained as Hasame grabbed his arm and threw him threw the doorway.

"And I thought I was forgetful." grumbled Hasame, running down the walkway, Gaara sauntering nonchalantly behind her. "Do you even remember where it was being held?"

"Yes. Near the Kazekage tower, in the center of the village." He answered indifferently, watching the people heading in the same direction they were. Hasame halted and turned around to see Gaara not even bothering to keep up with her. She frowned and ran back, grabbing his arm and pulling him along. Gaara heard jingling as she ran.

"Hasame...What's in your pocket?" He demanded as they neared the hustle and bustle of the crowd, chattering and children shrieking in glee.

"Money." She answered bluntly.

"Is that perhaps, MINE?" He growled, getting annoyed.

"Come on! They've already started!" The teenaged girl said, yanking him down the street.

Gaara was surprised by the number of citizens playing and singing under white canvas tents, an audience making a fuss and obviously enjoying the music. He never knew the amount of talented people, apart from the shinobi, were in Suna.

There were stands and booths selling play toys for the younger children, snacks, treats, masks, balloons, and masks of all sorts.

"This is so cool!" Gaara heard Hasame say, running towards the stand that had the assortment of masks. "Check this out!" Gaara turned around to face her, having strayed his attention to looking at the bands playing further away, and jumped slightly. Hasame had put on a mask with a twisted white and red face, eyes slitted in a glare and sharp teeth bared in mid snarl. Taking it off, her regular eyes were wide with fascination. "Isn't that the coolest thing?" She gave it back to the booth owner as Gaara just shrugged at her.

"Uh...yeah..." Something gave an audible gurgle and Hasame stared at him, giving him a crooked smile.

"Hungry?" Gaara gave an uncomfortable shifting movement.

"Well...We ran out the door so fast I didn't finish..er...your...simply perfect breakfast..." Hasame elbowed him in the side and laughed.

"I know I'm bad at cooking, you don't need to rub it in." She admitted and pointed to a stand. "Why don't we go get some dango and tea?" Gaara shrugged and Hasame grinned, grabbing his wrist and pulling him through the crowd, keeping a tight grip so they wouldn't get separated. They ordered and sat under the awning the booth provided.

"So, you knew about this festival since...when?" Gaara asked, sipping the tea from the ceramic cup. Hasame nodded, chewing on a dango ball.

"Just yesterday. I love music. And since I haven't been to a festival in Suna, I thought that this one would be a good oppourtunity to go to one." She answered, now chewing on the stick, glancing around, trying to drink in all that was around her. Gaara also followed her gaze to search at the festival. A few balloons had been let loose into the sky.

"Come on, Mira-kun! They have a cool ring-tossing game over there!"  
Hasame over heard a female's voice and looked around to see a blonde girl linking arms with a taller male, who had black hair like Hasame's, sweeped into his eyes. He laughed and the conversation was lost to Hasame, drowned out by her own thoughts, her eyes glued to the couple walking by. Gaara noticed this, and looked at the pair. They soon walked out of their view. Gaara stole a glance at Hasame who was still staring after them, and sighed sadly, turning to stare at the liquid in her ceramic glass, cupping her hands around it tightly.

"You miss him, don't you?" Hasame raised her eyes to look at Gaara, his piercing icy blue eyes drilling into her own dark blue ones. She glanced to the side, her head sinking lower and shoulders rising higher. She rested her forehead on the rim of the cup, feeling the steam warm her cool forehead as she let loose another quiet sigh. Two hand patted her head, and she looked up to see Gaara's hands on her head, his own head looking downwards, his elbows resting on the table. Looking up at her through his red bangs, he gave a sort of crooked cheerless smile.

"You're going to get a headache if you worry about things that are out of your power too much." He said, and Hasame gave a weak smile.

"It's the fact that it's out of my power is what is giving me a headache." She joked, staring down at her tea again. The brown liquid swirled around, the steam twisting and spiraling in front of her eyes. There was a moment of silence, and Gaara pulled his hands away, sighing. "Just...don't think much about me. I'll get over it." She assured him, smiling slightly. Her eyes lit up suddenly. Gaara raised a non existant eyebrow at her.

"And I know exactly how to." She said, her eyes moving over to the tents holding the musicians. Gaara flickered his eyes to the same direction, then back to her a few times.

"Hasame, what are you thinking?" He demanded, but she got up slowly, and said,

"I'll be over there, alright?" And ran off to the white canvas tents.

"Wait! Hasame!" He yelled, but she had already disappeared into the crowd. Giving a frustrated sigh, he left the money on the table and ran after her.

Finally arriving at the tents, he glanced around feverishly to where the raven haired child had gone.

"Hasame, where the hell do you think your going?" He growled to himself, then spotted her talking to a drummer, guitarist and bassist. He gave a curious frown when they all nodded and she grinned at them, and the three musicians walked on stage. "Hasame...no...Fine, I'll just say I don't know you. No, wait, everyone has seen you with me. Even today. Maybe I should just get out of here. What if I just grab you and run? No, that would look suspicious..." Gaara rambled on under his breath, trying decide what to do. It was when Hasame walked up on stage did he smack his face with his hand, sliding it slowly down just to reveal one eye. "What are you thinking?..." He groaned, almost whined to himself as she glanced around the tent, looking rather emotionless. Gaara spotted a man with a clip board scanning it, then frowning as he glanced up at the stage. There was a few mutters, as people had just seen the supposed band just come on the platform. There was silence, and guitar strings began to strum the same chords repeatedly. Fingers snapped in the same rhythme.

_I think I'm drowning  
Afexiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created  
You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

Gaara slowly removed his hand from his face to watch the girl's voice carry across the audience, so much clearer than he had ever heard her sing at home. How could she just suddenly decide to sing in front of such a large audience? She could barely sing in front of him! A single person!

_You will be the death of me  
Yeah you will be the death of me  
Bury it, I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

The audience, getting over the surprise of an unregistered singer who didn't even know the band playing and singing on stage, began to start dancing and shouting with enthusiasm, stamping their feets and getting into the music. The Kazekage only stood by the pole of the tent, watching silently as the normally embarrassed of her singing Hasame singing the song with so much emotion, more than what she spoke with.

_And our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
_

More people gathered around, drawn by the unusual genre of music being played. Gaara, noticing this, snapped his stare back to Hasame, wondering if she was seeing this. Her eyes were stuck forward, her gaze locked on the sky showing just below the edge of the tent. The sun was rising higher in the sky, making the air dense with heat and humid. There was no wind to cool off the sweltering heat now beginning to rise.

_I wanted freedom  
Now I'm restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted  
Now that you know I'm trapped  
Says our relation  
You never dream of  
Breaking this fixation_

Gaara couldn't tear his eyes away from the completely different female then he knew three minutes ago. Was this what she was talking about getting over her little depressed moment under the awning? He listened to the words she sang, and tried to connect it with her situation with Jason. It just didn't seem to fit. There didn't seem any tension between then. Maybe it was of someone else...

_You will squeeze the life out of me  
Bury it, I won't let you bury it  
I won't' let you smother it  
I wont let you murder it  
And our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

_How did it come to this  
Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

The audience was clapping to the beat of the drums, making a pleasant ruckus. The entire time Hasame was singing, she was gripping her arms together, as if that was the only thing holding her together. Her eyes suddenly snapped to Gaara and he just stared back at her. While the music was playing and Hasame was not singing, they stared point blank at each other.

_Yeah you will suck the life out of me  
Bury it, I won't let you bury it  
I won't' let you smother it  
I wont let you murder it  
And our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

_How did it come to this  
Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

The song came to an end three seconds later, the drums ending last. The crowd erupted in cheers and whoops, clapping and wolf whistles. Hasame then quietly slinked off the stage, making a beeline towards Gaara. He opened his mouth to ask her what she had just done, but she silently walked right on past, away from the crowd. He quickly ran after her. She was mute as the wandered into a less crowded part of the festival. Once it was quiet and the noise in the background was a dull roar, Hasame gave a terrified moan and shuddered, gripping Gaara's arm.

"H-Hasame? What was that? What did you just do?!" He demanded, grabbing her elbow and supported her weak knees. She inhaled deeply a few times and gulped before staggering to her feet again.

"I don't know. I just needed to do something...out of the ordinary." Gaara snorted.

"Well, that certainly was out of the ordinary!" Hasame gave a weak laugh, and nodded.

"Oh god...I can't believe I just did that...That...was fucking scary..." She muttered, shaking her head.

"Funny. Singers do that all the time." He commented blankly, and Hasame rested her head against the side of a wooden stand, the heat and scare of singing in front of a crowd making her sweat.

"I'm not a singer, Gaara."

"You could be."

"But I don't want to be. It's too terrifying."

"Excuse me..." Hasame and Gaara both looked around for the voice. The owner of the stand Hasame was leaning on, a large man with a friendly face, was looking at Hasame, "Was that you just singing now over there?" He asked, pointing in the direction the two teenagers came from. They both nodded, and the man split into a wide grin.

"Here, please take this." He handed her a stuffed animal, a raccoon by the look of it. "That was the best singing I've ever heard from a girl your age. That was very good." He said, beaming widely at her. Hasame, surprised looked at the plushie then up at the man. She gaped for a second, then remembered her manners and bowed quickly.

"T-thank you so much! I'm very grateful! And I'm glad you enjoyed it!" She said feverishly, bowing repeatedly. Gaara grabbed her head, and smiled politely at the man.

"She's still in shock, if you hadn't heard our conversation." The man laughed heartily, throwing his head back.

"My pardons, Kazekage-sama, I did infact over hear your conversation." He saw Hasame looking at the stuffed animal in her hands, her pale fingers fiddling with the little pointed ears and ringed tail. "It's a _tanuki_, a raccoon dog, Hasame-sama, was it?" Hasame blinked and nodded.

"Yes...Hasame is my name..." She mumbled, embarrassed that she had just nearly collapsed in shock beside his stand. He laughed loudly again and nodded at both of them.

"Have a good day, Kazekae-sama, and you too Hasame-sama. I hope that you will come to sing for us again one day, perhaps soon!" Hasame looked terrifyed at the prospect, but was overwhelmed at the fact that someone had wanted to hear her sing again. Gaara smiled politely again and put an arm around the girl's shouldes, leading Hasame away from the festival.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked, not wanting to take her away if she still wanted to stay. She did say after all she would like to take the oppourtunity to come to one of Suna's festivals. Hasame remained silent, looking pensively down at her new stuffed animal, stroking the tanuki's muzzle.

"...I...I think I'd like to stay awhile..." She decided, looking up at Gaara, "If that's okay with you." Her sudden determined, strong-willed and pushy attitude earlier that morning had vanished, and she had returned to being meek and nonchalant and calm. Gaara looked at her, slightly concerned.

"What if people maul you for autographs or something along those lines?" Her eyes widened, but they returned to normal size as she smiled softly.

"I think I can handle that. If, and only if that happens. I don't think it will. There were other very good musicians there." She pointed out, and he nodded, turning them back around to walk slowly to the main street. People were slowly dispersing amongst the shops, now that the mysterious singer had disappeared and the man with the clipboard couldn't find her.

"What if they find you and want you to sing again?" Gaara inquired, now asking these questions just to tease her. She looked around quickly, her eyes wide again.

"...I don't know..." She mumbled, and clutched the tanuki plushie in her hands.

"Do you have a different song in mind?" He asked, smirking amusedly at her. Hasame looked worried suddenly, and shook her head.

"N-no! What if they get annoyed that I just sang the same song again?!" She exclaimed, now fretting with the plushie, looking up at him in fear. He couldn't help it. He snorted and looked away from Hasame, hiding his face with his hand.

"Hasame, I wasn't being serious. It was a joke." Hasame looked at him curiously, then gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, okay. I got worked up for nothing." She laughed, ending it with a sigh. Not a sad one, a rather content one instead. Gaara looked back at her, realizing she was just happy now. Not sad, not hyper, just happy.

"Thanks for bringing me here." He heard her say quietly, and he blinked.

"I didn't bring you here. You dragged me, remember?" She chuckled, but shook her head, her hair brushing against his arm on her shoulder.

"But you could have stopped me. And you didn't. So in a way, you brought me here." She said, pointing out the logic in the situation. Gaara thought, and nodded. Yes, maybe he did bring her here.

She shuffled closer, and planted her face in his shirt.

"Thank you." She mumbled shyly, her free hand gripping his shirt. Then she pulled away quickly like she had burned herself by touching him. He looked at her, raising an invisible eyebrow.

"What was that?" He questioned, and she mumbled,

"A hug." He looked silently down at her.

"That wasn't a hug. You just shoved your face into my shirt." He pointed out, and Hasame snapped her head back up at him.

"W-what, did you want a real one?!" She asked uncomfortably, fidgeting with the tanuki plushie furiously. Gaara looked down at her, shaking his hand and laughing slightly.

"Hasame...I was joking again..." He said, covering his face with his hand. Hasame made a quiet 'oh' and looked at her feet, clearly embarrassed. Regaining his calm composure, Gaara asked, looking up at the crowd now,

"You feeling better?" Hasame looked at him for a moment then nodded, glancing back down at the ground.

"Yeah. I am."

"You sure? You're acting different than this morning."

"I was uncomfortable this morning. I didn't want to show it, so I was being loud and...demanding." She said quickly, ashamed for her behaviour. Gaara didn't find it necessary for her to be ashamed, but let her be.

"This morning was fine, don't worry about it." He glanced around again, "If we find some friends, would you rather be with them? What if we find, per say, some of the girls from the village-" Hasame went rigid under his arm.

"No thanks. I'm fine." She said bluntly, and Gaara smirked, giving a sort of snort.

"You're not very fond with the other females of Suna, are you?"

"Oh, why wouldn't I be? They do of course find you so cute, the best and how could I forget elite and cool?" Hasame sneered disgustedly, still in a mild tone.

"Are you jealous?"

"No." She said, "It's just the fact that they give us other girls bad name. What, so we're all supposed to drool over a guy because they come back to life? Ridiculous if you ask me. Oh yes, and they annoy the hell out of me."

"Not many men come back to life, Hasame." She snapped a glare at him. Not one of her strongest ones though.

"It wasn't because of your super cool abilities that you were brought back to life, might I remind you."

"I know I know, Hasame. And I also know that you don't get along with the girls in this village to begin with." Hasame sighed and released any tense muscles she was clenching.

"Alright. I know you were just joking again. You're joking far too much to be your regular self, Gaara." She said, eyeing him suspiciously. He smirked and tilted his head so he could look at her better.

"Am I? Must've been the tea." Hasame pursed her lips and elbowed him lightly.

"Oh, shut it." She said, grinning slightly.

They walked quietly around the less populated area of the festival, browsing and playing a game here and there. It was when they were at the ring toss did Gaara finally ask Hasame a question that had been on his mind ever since she sang.

"Hasame..." She looked up at him, twirling the ring around her index finger, "Who was it that you were singing about?" She stared at him looking indifferent, then turned her attention to the ringtoss and threw the hollowed wooden ring at a stick, and missed.

"Think about it. Who lately has been restricting me in what I do, and even though I want to get out of it, I can't because it would hurt them so much, and maybe hurt me just a bit?" She said flatly

Gaara stared at the thin stick as another ring was tossed in its direction, promptly missing it again. Frowning in thought, a lightlbulb turned on in his head.

"Ah..." He muttered. Hasame nodded, smiling grimly.

"Yes...I don't know what I'm going to do with her...I honestly don't...Lately, she's been determined to find anything that would cause us to fight. Not only fight, but threaten our friendship. It's almost like she doesn't want it. I'd happily go on living how I am, without any friendship troubles. It seems fine with me. She's mostly the one with the problems. She says we're more different than we are alike, but isn't the best thing about a friendship is the different things you learn about each other? If we both liked the same thing in everything, it would be terribly boring." She explained.


	176. November 5th

November 6th 2007

Someone shook his shoulder lightly, but persistantly. He grumbled and opened his eyes unwillingly. Hasame was on her knees, hand on his shoulder and looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite read. He blinked and looked around. Gaara guessed he had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, the coffee table full of papers and scrolls and documents, along with small inkpots and brushes.

"Hey Gaara. I just wanted to tell you I was home." She said quietly, giving that indescribable crooked smile. Gaara groaned and rubbed his face, sitting up. "Oh, you don't have to sit up! I just wanted to tell you-"

"It's fine. Really." He mumbled, looking at her blearily. Hasame sat up near his feet at the end of the couch.

"Well, if you insist..." She said softly, then looked at him, her shoulders hunched slightly. Her eyes flickered to the paper work on the desk then nodded at it. "You were doing work?"

Gaara nodded, attempting to stiffle a yawn.

"Probably fell asleep in the middle of it..." There was a yawning sound, and Hasame closed her mouth quickly. She gave him a mock scowl.

"You made me yawn." Gaara rolled his eyes, leaning back on the arm of the couch.

"You're tired also." He said flatly. Hasame blinked slowly, then chuckled under her breath. Yes, she was rather tired. And cold. Even though her pajamas were of a tanktop and shorts, the blankets usually kept her warm, so she never saw the reason in getting any warmer pair of pjs. The cold always seem to make her sleepy, and she was craving any kind of warmth. Being too stubborn enough to go upstairs to get a sweater then go back downstairs to join Gaara would take too long and he might fall asleep while she was gone, thus goes her chance at talking to him that night. She leaned back on the couch and sighed, burrowing into the cushions.

"...Mm, I'm tired. Yes." She said slowly, looking around the room absentmindedly.

"How was your day?" He asked after a pause, sinking into his robes comfortably. Hasame shrugged, bringing her legs up to her chest.

"It was alright. We start a new term tomorrow. I'll be in music." She gave a quick thumbs up to signify she was happy with that, "and we were supposedly given new schedules. But I never got one. I never knew, because I didn't see my homeroom teacher hand then out. So, without that knowledge, i went through the day normally, and when I got home, Dad had called the school for some reason I forget, and they told him that they had given out schedules. Now, at this," Hasame sighed and yawned again, "Dad started demanding for the schedule. I repeated over and over again that I was never given it and that I didn't have it. He kept on saying You were given it, give it to me. And I didn't know what else to say. Soon he was yelling and shouting, then losing his temper, ordering for the stupid schedule. But all I could say was I didn't have it, because that was true." She rolled her head over so she could see Gaara's face, which the bottom half was concealed by the wrapped collar of his cloak.

"Go on." He said. Hasame smiled cheerlessly and continued,

"So, he started saying things like You're not going to Amber's sleepover this saturday, and I'm not letting you go to San Fransisco-"

"Letting you go where?" Gaara asked, and Hasame grinned.

"Well, I never told you, but I joined the school choir." Gaara raised his non existant eyebrows.

"Really? Well, so that's why you sounded so much better at the festival than when I have heard you sing in the past. And why are you gong to...San Fransisco?"

"Well, last year, the choir went into a competition and won gold. So, they go on to the next, er, level, which is in San Fransisco. I happened to join at this year, so I get to go there via plane and stay there for 5 days and preform on one night or something. It's a big ordeal. I think it would be fun." Hasame explained, Gaara nodding in comprehension.

"I see. Okay, continue."

"Anyway, then we had to have like...what, a two hour talk, and it was absolutely boring. He had calmed down somewhat around the middle of the conversation, and the rest was just boring. I just answered what I knew he wanted me to hear." Hasame shrugged, frowning slightly. Yawning again, she shook her head. Looking down at her pale feet and then at the white cloth of the end of Gaara's Kage robes, she shifted the clothing over her freezing toes.

"Cold?" Hasame looked up and nodded sheepishly.

"A little. Anyway. So, that was the only bad thing basically that had happened today. It went by like nothing else." She said, nodding slowly.

"Mm, alright." Gaara mumbled, closing his heavy eyelids. "Well, I'm glad that's the only thing." Hasame exhaled through her nose.

"Yeah. Guess so." Too tired to even put together a full sentance, Hasame closed her own eyes. Goosebumps rose up on her bare arms and legs. "Damn my inability to not produce the correct amount of body heat." She breathed, and yearned for the warmth that her feet had. She'd freeze if she walked on the cold hardwood floor. If she went to bed, her warm feet would be the only thing heating the blankets and sheets. She wanted to sleep, but this wasn't the most comfortable position. Cracking open an eyelid, she looked over at Gaara to see him staring at her.

"I thought you were going to sleep?" She asked, raising her head slightly. Gaara remained silent, then shifted over to the back of the couch, leaving a sizable space near the edge for a person.

"You're cold." He motioned to the spot with his hand above his head. Hasame looked at it for a moment, then decided Oh what the hell, and climbed over his feet. Laying with her back to him, she could instantly feel warmth and felt even sleepier. She sighed contently, and wanted to melt in the heat. An arm was put around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She mumbled from beneath his arm.

"No," She heard him yawn behind her, "Problem." She gave a nod, and closed her eyes.


	177. November 7th

November 7th, 2007

Something prodded her in the head. Repeatedly. Persistantly. And not to mention rather annoying. Hasame cracked open an eye, grunting in resentment.

"What." She muttered, half growling the word and looked up to see Temari poking her head.

"Er...morning?" She said, then glanced at the window. Hasame only stared at her, wondering why she woke her up. "Or should I say...night?" Hasame blinked and shifted her eyes to look at the window. Indeed, the moon was up, it was dark, signifying it was nighttime. Hasame opened her mouth slowly in surprise, her eyes widening.

"Oh...crap...no way..." She breathed. Hasame stared at Temari in horror. "S-school!" The blonde instantly flapped her hand at Hasame feverishly, putting a finger to her lips.

"Shh! Shut it! Gaara..." She raised an eyebrow just above Hasame's head, "Is still asleep. I called your school (after digging around for an agenda or something that had the phone number) and said you were sick. You wouldn't get up, so I just called them." Temari explained in a hushed tone. Hasame froze when she said Gaara was still asleep. Turning her head ever so slowly, she gaped to see him behind her, dead asleep. Now she remembered the night before. Sighing heavily, she faced back to Temari, who was giving her a curious look.

"I was really cold last night, and too tired to walk up stairs to get warmer clothes. He offered half of the couch, so I just accepted it." Hasame explained in a deadpanned tone. Temari nodded slowly and twisted her lips oddly, still looking unsure but accepted Hasame's explanation.

"Now," Temari looked down at Hasame again, "You're going to sleep soon, right?" Hasame asked, blinking lazily up at the young woman. Temari nodded after a bit of hesitation. "Okay." Hasame closed her eyes, sinking into the small pillow and the robes. Temari gave her a questioning look but shrugged and walked out of the room to her bedroom.


	178. November 10th

November 10, 2007

'Bill, bill, bill...Another bill...' Gaara groaned in his head, shuffling through the mail he recieved. 'We should start cutting down on our electricity and water...'  
He was walking down the hall, wearing his regular clothing; a long shade of maroon coat, dark brown pants, and the leather chest strap vest overtop the coat, as he passed the living room. Blinking, he stopped before continueing down the hall. Taking a few steps back, he peered into the room to see Hasame staring at the black television, sitting as if she wished she could sink into the couch. Gaara turned and entered the room, putting the envelops onto the table and sat down tentatively beside her.   
"Hasame?" She closed her eyes, then opened them, turning to face him. She looked sadly at him before saying,

"Yes?" Gaara's brow knitted together.

"What's wrong? You're just staring at the screen." He pointed out, giving her a concerned frown. Hasame sighed and her face twisted up, looking like she was going to cry.

"It's just...me being stupid probably..." She mumbled, shaking her head slightly so her hair swayed gently, "I can't seem to understand Eden anymore..." Gaara looked upwards at her, trying to see her face. Her hair was so long it would block her face out when she leaned downwards.

"What happened...?" He asked, raising a hand to push her hair out of her fade, but she flinched quite violently, and gave a painful look.

"Ah, s-sorry..." She muttered and leaned back to where she was before. Gaara paused, then moved her hair away so he could see her face.

"Can you tell me?" Hasame nodded and breathed deeply before turning and facing him, positioning her body so she could see him without straining her neck.

"It's just...Lately...Me and Eden haven't been getting along very well...It started, basically on thursday or something, and I decided to wear a headband instead of nothing at all, what I usually wear. I liked the headband, and I thought it looked nice on me for once. When i got there, Emily said it looked really nice on me and it suited me. Amber said something similar to that. Then, as everyone started to gather at our meeting point, I saw Noah, Natalie and Eden come. Noah and Natalie thought it looked nice, but then Eden was like...What the hell are you wearing?! And I asked What, it doesn't look nice? I thought it did...

Well, it just doesnt suit you! She said. I was kinda hurt by that. I mean, you'd think she have the respect to at least say something positive after that, but she didn't." Hasame explained, playing with a bandaid on her left index finger. Gaara eyed it, and interupted,

"Sorry, but what happened?" He pointed at her finger. She wrapped her hand around it, giving a small heh of embarrassment.

"I just burned myself when cooking...Anyway, so that was the first kind of...realization. Then, at lunch time, There is a new song that I've just recently begun to like, even though I used to hate it because it was so overplayed on the radio, Hey There Delilah. And I was kinda mumbling it, not quite singing, but you could hear it, and Eden gave me this wide eyed terrified look, and I looked up to say what and the next thing I knew, i had the bottom of her show two inches away from my face." SHe held up her hand, indicating how close it had come to making contact. Gaara was surprised, but said nothing. "I demanded 'Why did you do that?!'

'I HATE that song.'

'Well...You didn't need to do that...'  
She only shrugged and turned back to her boyfriend. She basically blew me off and didn't even apologizing for nearly kicking me in the face for something as ridiculous as me singing a song she hated. Then I just frowned. That was my second realization. Finally, when lunch ended, I stood up quickly and held out a hand for her, asking her if she wanted help. She usually does. I wanted to show her that I would still be nice after her doing such a rude act, and act like I didn't care. She just gave me this look and said

'I don't have a hand to take yours, Hasame.' I just dropped my hand and grabbed my bag without saying anything, but then as I turned around, I saw her grabbing her boyfriend's hand for getting up, and he didn't even offer her his hand. That was my epiphany. She just didn't care about me." Hasame shrugged, fiddling with her bandaid. Gaara only stared at her, looking slightly empathetic.

"So, I decided to talk to her on msn. Explain to her how I was feeling about everything and the whole kicking in the face thing, and you know what she said?" She turned to face him looking painful, "She said 'I didn't mean to get that close.' Thats it. Not, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, or oops, I'm sorry! I never meant it that way, or just SOMETHING besides I didn't mean to get that close. And then as the conversation went on, she began just answering bluntly 'Whatever'. " Her face flushed in anger as she tightened her fists, her eyes turning blurry. Her words were tight as she continued,

"And I started crying, out of frustration, and that she was blowing me off like I was just some person that meant nothing to her. She no longer cared about what she did to me, she didnt care how it made me feel, she just didn't care period. And, I was just so upset that I ended up telling her I couldn't talk to her right now and I blocked her. Then, since Jason was online, I talked to him about it, just beginning to stop crying, but then when he started consoling me, and sending those online hugs, I started crying even harder...Because...Because-" She gripped her face and her shoulders shuddered, sniffling behind her hands. Pulling her knees up to her chest she tightly grabbed at the back of her head, now sobbing quietly into her knees. Gaara stared for a moment, and put a hand on her back, then slid it into a one-armed hug. This was what he was supposed to do right? When people were crying.  
"B-because...He wasn't with me..beside me...actually holding me...and I couldn't hear his voice...I couldn't see him...and it was killing me so badly. The more he comforted me, the more I cried. I felt so loved and cared for, and I knew he honestly loved me, but it was just so terrible that he wasn't with me..." She sobbed, pulling tightly on her hair, curling up in a ball. She started shaking her head, and sniffled.

"I hate crying...My stomach hurts, and my throat gets all tight..and my nose runs..." She finished with a second sniff, and pulled her hands into her little ball, probably wiping her nose and leaned into Gaara, yearning for the warmth comfort. Gaara didn't know what to say, so he remained silent, holding her around the shoulders with his arm. For a while, all he heard was her crying, knowing that she was trying so hard not to and probably making it even more painful if she resisted.

"T-Today...She just was silent near me...and we met up in the halls and she grabbed my shirt sleeve, and said that we needed to talk. 'No shit we need to.' I growled at her, because I was now angry instead of upset at her. She gave me a look but I ignored her and continued to my class. At lunch, we didn't talk at all. I figured she wouldn't have the guts to say anything to me when I was that angry." She continued, her voice thick from crying. Swallowing, she said,

"She did however give me a cookie...a godamn cookie of all things, and said it was a peace offering. I only stared at it, then gave it to Emily, even though I was starving. I hadn't eaten any lunch. But, for fuck's sake, why couldn't she just apologize?!" Hasame gave another shudder and stopped talking, her body trembling now. Gaara stared blankly at the wall, keeping his arm tightly around her. It was making him even more furious that someone as important as Eden, Hasame's best friend and saviour, was making her this sad, angry, and was making her cry. Nothing seemed to make her cry.

"And...Then, at the end of the day, she ran off the bus and hugged me around the middle saying Gomenasai into my jacket. At that point...I was so furious, i felt like going all stiff, giving her a hard stare and demande that she apologize in english, apologize like she meant it, and not try to act all cutesy to get away with what terrible things she has done to me and how she has treated me. I didn't however, I decided to be a coward and smile and say alright. I faked it. I hate doing that." Hasame gave a shuddered breath, gripping Gaara's clothes. She gave a few deep breaths before muttering something.

"What?" Gaara asked, staring hard at the wall.

"I said ow." Gaara blinked and looked down at her. He was holding her too tightly and had dug his nails into her upper arm rather tightly. He let go quickly, mumbling a quick "Sorry." and Hasame pulled away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"It's alright." She said, and put her legs back down. Looking up at him with puffy red eyes and a flushed face, she asked, "Why were you gripping so hard?...Are you angry?" Gaara exhaled carefully and said in a strained voice,

"I just find it...Irritable that she has decided to treat you in such a...Terrible...No, unacceptable manner, especially when she is considered your best friend." He chose his words carefully, adverting Hasame's eyes. She sighed and looked downwards.

"I don't think I can even call her a friend anymore..." She mumbled. Gaara glanced at her. Maybe she was right. What was with Eden giving her mixed signals? It was just torturing Hasame.


	179. November 11th

November 11th, 2007

There was a hollow knocking, and Gaara looked up from the water in the sink. Hasame waved at him slightly, and eyed the sink.

"Doing dishes?" She asked, approaching him and rolling up the sleeves of her sweater. Gaara blinked and looked at her hair.

"...You've cut it again." Hasame nodded and smiled. Rubbing the back of her closely cut head, she asked,

"You like?" Gaara contemplated for a moment. It was cut very short in the back, at least 3 cm of hair was the length in the back, and on one side of her head, the hair was longer than the other side, and a side bang fell over her right eye, on the same side as the longer side of the hair.

"...Looks nice." He said finally and turned back to washing the dishes in soapy water. Rinsing a plate clean in the second sink filled with clean water, he was about to put it on the rack on the counter to dry it later, when a pale hand with long nails took it before he could put it down. Gaara looked up to see Hasame taking a towel and begin to towel dry the plate. "Oh thanks." He said, mildly surprised, but allowed her to help.

"How was your weekend?" He asked after them washing dishes and drying in silence. Hasame shrugged.

"It was alright. There was a lot of talking, and not enough sleeping at the sleepover." Hasame chuckled dryly, setting the dish to the side counter. Gaara watched her as he handed her another plate.

"...And? What did you talk about? Howd it go with...Eden?" He asked. Hasame paused for a moment, then heaved a frustrated sigh and wiped the plate quickly.

"She...was just being stupid again...First, she thinks I look absolutely 'hot' with my new hair, only because it resembles one of her fav characters, I believe, and so she's like, hugging me the entire first 15 minutes that I arrived. Already, I was annoyed. I've told her time and time again, I DON'T like to be hugged." Hasame fumed, putting the plate on the counter beside the other dishes, "And so, I said Alright, Eden, I'm sorry, but no more hugging. I don't like it. And she takes that so offensively, and everyone agreed that she was just clinging to me way too much. So she let's me go, but then she thinks holding my hand is fine." Hasame's lips curled back in disgust for a second, but returned back to an annoyed glare at the towel in her hand. "My tolerance for physical touch is so low. I even hated that. Occasionally, I'd pull my hand away to make it look like I was busy doing something and needed it, but then she'd reach for it again, and I'd act like I didn't notice and slip it out of reach. It was getting annoying. Eventually, I moved to a side of the room where she wasn't. I then turned everyone's attention to her, so she would leave me alone."

Hasame sighed and took the cup Gaara handed to her.

"So...It wasn't exactly...an ideal sleepover, was it?" Gaara assumed, scrubbing a fork in the soapy water. Hasame sighed again.

"Well...to put it into exact words, it was pretty good once...Eden was out of the room...But that just seems so mean..."

"It does." Hasame glared at him.

"Thanks. What I mean is...once...Gah, there isn't any nice way to put it!" Hasame moaned, setting the cup down with a klang. "I felt more at ease once she had left the room! There! The more I was at ease, the more fun of a time I could have! How's that sound?" She turned to look at him, hoping it was a yes.

Gaara shrugged.

"Personally, I couldn't care less how it sounds. But if comparing it to the first statement, it sounds better." He concluded and Hasame exhaled in relief.

"Fine. I'll put it that way. I could say things and sing/mumble a few songs without her wanting to belt it out at her full capacity if she knew the song, or moan and groan and complain about the song if she hated it. And I could talk without her HAVING to interupt if it somehow made a turn to her family and how terrible her life is at home and how her mother is awful...The same shit we hear all the time. I swear, she just LOVES to complain. It's her way of getting attention, and it's the wrong way." She slammed down the fork after drying it. "I...I just wanted to have a nice time with the girls for once...And not have to hear anything negative...Or be bothered. I wanted to be left to my own accord and talk freely to everyone...But I couldn't have that if she was there...Urgh." She set her forehead on the cool countertop, a slight bang as she hit the tiles. Gaara looked at her silently.

"How about the positive side of the party. How was that?" He asked and she stood up straight.

"...Um...well, we, that is Natalie, Emily, Amber, Jackie and I went on a nice long walk, and I couldn't feel my hands, face and thighs once we were done!" She chuckled, "We ran into this cat, whom we all lovingly named Marbles," Hasame gave a twisted sort of grin at the odd name, meaning she disliked it, but didn't really care, "It was a stray. And I picked it up, and held it then I gave it to...Uh, Amber, and the cat twisted and jumped out of her arms. We all thought he wanted to leave. But he just turned right around and started brushing up against my leg. We all laughed, and I picked him up again, scratching it behind the ears. Then Emily wanted to hold him. Again, he jumped out of her arms and went back to me. It was the strangest thing!" Gaara snorted and handed her an assortment of utensils to dry. Hasame finished laughing and returned silent.

"So, we went back, I was freezing then slowly began to thaw as we had dinner. Lazegna I think...Yeah." She nodded, taking the utensils and drying them with the towel. "It was good. And then, just because they wanted to torture me, they decided to BRAID my hair." Gaara stared at her, trying to imagine the braiding actually happening. He couldn't see it happening.

"How? Your hair..."

"They figured out a way to." She muttered grumpily, and set aside the utensils. Gaara shook his head in disbelief, washing a bowl.

"And basically it was time to sleep a while afterwards, and Amber has a tendancy to talk in her sleep. All I can say, is that that was our entertainment for the night, Jackie, Natalie and myself. It was hilarious. She does the most ridiculous things and says the funniest stuff." Hasame sighed, laughing slightly as she took the bowl carefully, wiping it dry with the towel.

"We're done." Gaara said, unplugging the sink and watched the water swirl down into the drain.

"Already? Wow." She mumbled and did the same with her sink. She sighed and stretched her arms high above her head. "Well, that was a nice talk." She said, and looked at him, resting a hand on her hip and the other on the countertop. Glancing at the clock, she yawned.

"I'm going to go to bed. How about you?" She gave him a glance. Gaara shook his head.

"I have work to do." Hasame shook her head sadly.

"Jeez. It's never going to end, will it?" Gaara snorted hard, and nearly laughed.

"No, it's not. But I don't mind all that much." Hasame smiled and nodded.

"Helps with your calligraphy, doesn't it"

Gaara nodded. Hasame turned to walk down the hallway, giving a short wave.

"See ya in the morning!"


	180. November 13th

November 13th, 2007

Someone shook his shoulder gently, but persistantly. Gaara cracked open an eye and glared at whoever dared wake him up. Hasame grinned sheepishly at him, wiggling her fingers at him.

"Heya, sorry for waking you. I just kinda wanted to talk a bit...or are you too sleepy?" She opened her eyes to look concerned at him. Gaara sighed inwardly, and looked at the clock. Slightly past midnight.

"Nah, I'm alright." He sat up in his bed and patted on the mattress. Hasame sat on the bed, the mattress sinking in slightly.

"Well...er...how was your day?" She asked, scratching the back of her head. Gaara smirked and shrugged.

"It was like any regular day. Office, paperwork, lunch, paperwork, home, chaos, the usual." Hasame laughed at the chaos part, knowing it had something to do with Kankurou and Temari. "What about yours? You seem to be in a good mood." She smiled and nodded.

"Ah, yes I am. I have been since after school-"

"Funny how that turns out...She's happy _after_ school has ended..." Gaara muttered, and Hasame elbowed him, giggling.

"Oh shut it. That's not what I meant. Unfourtunately, at the end of school I had to be kept back because I had to redo a test I had failed. 1 out of 25." She gave an unimpressed glare, meaning she wasn't very happy about the mark, but knew that it was her own fault. Gaara raised a non existant eyebrow.

"Wow. That's, ah, mighty fine mark there...What did you get on thre retake though?" Hasame beamed widely and reached into her pocket. There was a crumpling of paper and she unfolded a line sheet, showing him it. In red marker, there was a circled 20/25. Gaara took it and attempted to read it in the dark. Even if he could read it with light, he wouldn't understand it, seeing as it was all in french.

"Bon! J'avais recu vingt sur vingt-cinq! Mon pere etait tellement fiere de moi. Mais j'etais un peu triste que j'avais pas eu plus." Hasame said, Gaara slowly raising his eyes from the page to her, "Je n'avais pas encore rencontre ma mere...Oh, non, j'avais! Elle dis que elle etais fiere aussi. Le seule chose qui me derange, c'est que je pense que je perdre mon francais. Je n'utlilse pas le francais tout le temp maintenant, cars meme dans mon class d'histoire et religion, qui sont en francais, monsieur encore parle la demi de la class en anglais, et les etudiants repondre a lui en francais. Et, l'autre indice qui dit que je perdre ma language, c'est que j'oublie comment d'applique la passe composee, le future, et les autre verbes dans mes phrases. Et aussi, que sa me prend un long temps d'ecrit en francais. C'a me faire tellement triste."  
Gaara felt his jaw slack slightly as he glared up at Hasame from under his red bangs.

[Author's Note: I'm sorry for not putting any accents on any of the letters that require it. I'm using an english keyboard -stabs- and I don't have a number pad, since it's a laptop. So, yeah. Sorry again.

"...English, dude...english..." He said slowly, and Hasame blinked at him. By the looks of it, she had just spoken all in french, and had forgotten that he didn't know a word of it. "I have...ABSOLUTELY no idea what the fuck you just said..." Hasame gave an awkward snort and scratched behind her ear uncomfortably.

"Uh, well, okay...I just explained basically that I got 20 outta 25 on my test, how I told my dad and mom and that they're pretty proud at the mark, and how I feel I'm losing my french. I mean, i can tell myself that I'm not able to apply my past tenses, future, etc, etc to my verbes, and I find I'm putting sentances together rather awkwardly. And it takes me longer to write in french than in english. I really don't want to lose my french, but it's really hard when the entire school in english with french programs, and since I've spent two years at an all french school, I could see from my first day here that the usage of french was extremely minimal." Hasame stated, looking at him with a face that read Did you get all that?  
Gaara paused then nodded slowly.

"Alright...Don't ever speak french again. I can't understand you." Hasame laughed nervously and played with the end of her locks of hair on the right side of her head, the longer side.

"Well, I can kind of tell, though I haven't any idea what you said, that your french can't be all that bad. It's basically flawless. Hardly a trace of english accent in there." Gaara pointed out, and Hasame gave a light heh.

"English accent. I'm sorry, but that made it sound like I had a british accent...I dunno, must be me. 'Hardly a trace of english accent.' I just thought of..english, would be british...It kinda made a connection..."

"Hasame...?"

"Yeah?"  
"Shut up."

"Right..." She flushed and gripped the edge of the mattress in embarrassment. Gaara chuckled lightly, shaking his head. Himself though, he thought her rambling was funny and although entirely pointless, it seemed almost cute.

"So...Uh, what I was saying before, a while ago actually, about being in a good mood, I mean, Uh...Oh right, I kinda had a song in my head that I had been dying to hear and I got it downloaded, so I can listen to it whenever I want and how many times I want to play it. It is just one of those songs that make me happy. Simply put. And it kinda helped with my mood already..." Hasame explained, staring at her knees.

"Why were you? Was it because of the mark?" Gaara asked, sitting up better by propping up pillows behind him. Hasame shook her head.

"No, not just that. I made plans with Emily to stay at her place over the weekend and I'm pretty excited about that. That, and also my singing has gotten better..." She gave a tight, unsure smile at that statement, her face getting pink again. "I can reach higher notes than before and not make my voice all strained and tight. And I can go lower too. I can almost reach as low as most altos, and that's a pretty big feat for me, because I could never go really low. I'd end up having to grumble or growl, and it was just bad. And, I just kinda tested out how much better I had gotten from during the summer till now. I had posted a karaoke version of a song on youtube and I sang the same song aloud with no music, and I sounded almost 3 times better. Least I can say, I felt really proud of myself for trying to change my singing ability, and succeded. So, with that on my mind, I also just completed a culminating task that was supposed to be due a while ago, but I finished it a few hours ago, and in pretty good time. I don't know why I put it off for so long. I always feel kinda bad after I do that, but at least I finished it, regardless if it was late. And Emily and I are getting really far in our manga we're co-writing together."

"What manga is this?" Gaara inquired, and Hasame's lips turned upwards in a wide grin.

"Ah! I forgot I never told you yet! Alright, it's about Emily and myself, and our friends Lana and Ophelia. Emily and myself are vampires, whilst Lana is a witch and Ophelia is a werewolves. That would sound kinda old fashioned if the witch, vampires and werewolves were conflicting the entire time, right? So we made up a whole history of the characters, and Ophelia and Emily had became friends, despite their hatred for their species, and they over came that, and Lana also helped them and became friends. Then, my character is a cannibal vampire, one drinking vampire blood than human blood. Now, being the living dead, the blood in vampires hasnt evaporated, seeing as no air gets to the veins and it can't evaporate. So, our theory is that the blood just sits in the veins, and as the body moves around, it would slide around inside, so it couldn't just dry up. And blood would be like wine, and the aging would just make the taste more rich, which is what my character likes. We figured that regardless if they are dead, vampires still need the blood in their veins to remain the living dead. It's just something they need. So, if all blood had been drained from their body, the vampire would die. So, she drinks vampire blood, but in the community that Emily, Lana, Ophelia and I live in, there are supposedly only two vampires; Emily and myself. Now, my character very badly wants to consume Emily's blood, but the witch and werewolf are protecting Emily, and my character doesn't very much want to fight two enemies who are just as powerful and strong as she is. And also, we're attempting to finish up the currant arc we're writing about, which if we expand it all by explaining a few things and our theories by tying it in with the story, it would be enough pages to create our first volume. Then, as the second arc would come up, which would be that of Emily finding another vampire, which is based off of a boy I met in the hallway. Honestly, I had to say bluntly, he was gorgeous. He looked like a girl! He had soft rich brown hair that was skimming the top of his shoulders, parted in the middle. I didn't catch the colour of his eyes, but he had long lashes, thin eyebrows and he had a pinkish tinge to his lips like I have. His jawline and nose and cheekbones were very feminine also, but you could tell is was a boy by the adam's apple and his uniform, and his height. He just was a very beautiful androngymous boy, and we thought, man, he could be a vampire, as becoming a vampire means that all your physical traits are enhanced. And so we added him into our story, him being the next vampire. Oh, this already sounds so cool! I don't want to spoil it for people. Ooh I should write the entire first arc down so I can discuss it with Emily tomorrow or on the weekend...The weekend would be better...Yeah, because it's hard to talk during lunchtime, because people are all talking around us, and it's hard to communicate without being over heard, and this is like a lil secret storyline we don't want to tell anyone." Hasame suddenly looked over at Gaara to see him watching her, just staring at her silently. He blinked and the ghost of a smile that had been on his lips disappeared.

"You were saying?" He said. Hasame gave a slight half crooked smile, and quirked an eyebrow, shaking her head a little bit.

"Ah...well, One of the conflicts with Emily is that she drinks human blood, and that means she has to kill innocent people, and she really hates that. She has been trying to change over to become a vegetarian vampire, meaning that she would consume animal blood and kill animals, which is not exactly saintly, but better than killing humans. And the change is extremely difficult. The drinking blood of humans is like...cocaine. It's SO SO hard to change over. And her friends Ophelia and Lana are doing all they can to help her, but have reached a dead end and now just have to go around looking for people that no one would miss, and being such a small community, it would be hard. So with her struggle, and also my character's struggle of having to resist the urge to consume Emily's blood, her being the only other vampire in the community. Both vampires have a hard time, and don't have an easy life. It's just a very intense manga, but we have a few comical reliefs in between just to lighten it up. And the boy that likes my character is one of those. He's just a very awkward boy and I find him very funny and cute, at his attempts to be gentlemanly and proper, and he just is a nervous wreck around my character.

Oh, another twist is that, you know how vampires are immortal and that their age stops at the time they were bitten, right? Well, my character was bitten at 213 A.D. meaning she was bitten over a thousand years ago, so she's lived through all the centuries. And she falls in love with a man called Sirius Baxter in the 1900s. But he dies due to a vampire bitting him and draining all his blood, which happens to be Emily! Because she was bitten during that time. And so my character has sworn never to fall in love again, and as the decades go by, and another hundred years has passed, she's in the present, and the boy that has a crush on her is Jack Baxter. Sirius was Jack's great great grandfather! Now, Jack's family is very strict on relative's, so Jack's been informed about nearly all his ancestors, so when my character goes on a date with him and says that he reminds him of someone, and he asks who, she says after a while that he reminds her of Sirius. Jack and Sirius do look alike, minus the different hair style and clothes. And that's all we have so far, but I can't wait to discuss with Emily my ideas for further arcs. I feel kinda predictable to have some romance in the manga, but there's different genres in this manga. To list them all; romance, horror, mystery, drama, and comedy. There are horrific bits, when my character finally gets Emily alone, and attempts so consume her blood. The poor girl's nearly lost all of her sanity due to her overwhelming hunger, and she's been starving for nearly a year, so she loses all sense of rationality, and that's where the horror part comes in. Too bad no blood was spilt. But, oooh I do so love drawing horror scenes. They're my favourite."

Hasame talked on and on about the manga, getting passionate about some parts, but never dwindling on the descriptions no matter how boring they were in her opinion. All Gaara needed to do was be an attentive listener, and nod at some parts as she looked at him. He liked her hair. It was an edgy style, but not too much, given the spiked, uneven ends and shaggy layers in front. He did have to admit...If she parted it in the middle and spiked up the back, she'd look like Sasuke somewhat. But he would never say that to her. She'd punch his lights out.

The clock read 5 am, the red LCD display blinking as the seconds passed. The room was beginning to aquire an orangish glow from the early sun of the desert. The red tinged light fell upon black and red hair on the bed. Gaara had fallen asleep against his propped up pillows, and Hasame had leaned on her side to rest her head against his legs, her own curled beneath her. Her arm dangled from the side of the bed, the other beside her head. Gaara's one arm lay across his stomach, while the other was just inches from brushing Hasame's hair, which was what he was doing as she slept before he himself fell asleep. The teenager, being in a rather talkative mood, had sang him the song that was in her head. He admitted, it was a little mushy and so did she, but she still liked it because it showed the sweetness of a couple, rather than most of the songs she heard that were just all hip hop and about dirty, raunchy compliments to say to one's lover. It showed the simple things and how the smallest action would mean something beautiful. Hasame was sad that few of her friends agreed with her on her opinion about the song.

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You got me feeling like a child now  
'Cause everytime I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place._

_It starts with my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes, I always know  
That you make me smile,  
Please stay for a while  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_


	181. November 14th

November 14, 2007

"Wake up...mmWakey now..." Came a grumbled voice, nudging him repeatedly in the side near his hip. Swatting at the nuiscience with his hand, he cracked open an eye to see Hasame still laying down, but the nudging was from her arm that was beside her head, now pushing against his side. "Geh-up now...we got-a geh-up..." She mumbled lazily, not even bothering to sit up herself. Gaara rolled his eyes and yawned, nudging her head with his hand.

"Why don't _you_ get up? It's 7:10." Hasame didn't move at first, then groaned and twisted her upper body to face him, resting her head on her elbows and rubbing her eyes.

"Urggh, I hate getting up for school...I shoulda just gone to sleep at 11..."

"You say that all the time, but you never do." Gaara said, blinking, trying to wake himself up enough to get out of bed. Hasame stretched out her torso on the bed, her legs still in the same position.

"Bleh. I just...lose track of time, and I can never get to sleep at 11. It's too early..." She complained and looked at the clock. Giving a sort of half whine half groan, she twisted around and slid off the bed so that she was facing the bed. Basically, getting out of the bed backwards. Gaara shook his head at her disheveled head and bleary eyes.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" Hasame shook her head slowly, blankly staring at the bed.

"I don't sleep in, but it's more the fact I just don't like getting up...once I'm up, I'm okay." She said, shrugging her shoulders slightly, her eyes glazed over with sleep. Gaara slid out of his bed, reaching up above his head to stretch, his spine cracking, relieving the curled up bones.

"Well, can you get up fast, because I need to get dressed. And I think you should too." He said, shuffling over to his wardrobe and pulling open the doors. Hasame groaned and put her forehead on the edge of the mattress.

"W-aaaah, alright..." She slurred and got to her feet sleepily, yawning and walking out of the bedroom.

(unfourtunately, I had written about two pages more, but I forgot to save it. IM SO UPSET! Anyway, I decided to just skip to 11pm)

11:18pm

"GAARA!" The said ninja jumped and spun on his heel to see Hasame marching up to him, a piece of paper in hand and a pen.

"What is it?" He asked, watching as she she stopped and held up the paper and pen.

"Sign this please." She said simply. Gaara took the paper and read it.

"...Help stop the illegal brutal killings of Harp Seals? Hasame, what is this?" He demanded, read the paper.

"It's a petition. I have co-created this with my friend Nate, and we've put up a site on the internet about it, explaining why we did this, and statistics and our opinions. We're trying to get enough people to sign. I plan on creating a powerpoint presentation and put together a few videos to show my school." Gaara's eyes widened.

"H-hold on...Did you just say school? Your _entire_ school?" Hasame nodded.

"I am not afraid to stand up in front of a large crowd if it's for a good cause. I saw a video that inspired me greatly. The reason why poachers are killing so many seals so brutally and inhumanely, is because that the goverment and figures of authority are not watching the areas in which seals are being killed in closely enough! I am aware that there are people who are told to kill the seals because the population of them is growing too large, and they're consuming all the fish, thus the population in fish is diminishing rapidly. But those who were ordered are told to kill within a certain quota, and they MUST NOT go outside of that number. And they kill them in a human manner, that is quick and painless. But poachers don't give a damn how they kill them, because they have one goal and thats to murder as much seals as they can for money. It sickens me that not only is the government unaware of these acts taking place, but anyone else who knows about it isn't taking enough action!" Hasame said passionately, her face growing pink with anger. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, calming herself down and opened her eyes to look calmly up at Gaara.

"Yes, so...Um...If you'd like to know, I could print off my information off my site and give it to you..." She muttered, embarrassed that she had gotten so worked up. Gaara blinked once, and put the pen to the paper, scribbling his signature. He handed it to her as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"...Just like that? You don't want to know more?" She asked, as he turned away to go upstairs. She followed him quickly.

"I know it's for an important cause, especially to you. I will read about the reason behind this petition later, but I must go to bed. It's got to be very important, as I haven't ever seen you so passionate about something that isn't related to you or your family or friends." He gave a crooked grin to Hasame over his shoulder. She halted and gripped the page to her chest, staring off as he continued up the stairs. It was a few moments, then she scowled.

"Hey! You calling me self-centered?!" She shouted, and she heard a distinctive amused chuckle from the second floor.

Hey everyone! Yes I have in fact made a website about the Harp Seals and their brutal murders. I am very passionate about this, I even got tired from being so worked up! haha! Anyway, here is the link. Please enter your full name into the shoutout box below the pictures of the two seals playing. It doesn't look very fancy or anything yet, because I did it quite recently. Only a few hours ago. So, when i have time which would be this weekend, I'll work more on it, alright? THanks everyone if you sign it!

http://lordhelpourpatheticrace. a reason why i put that as our website name. I actually don't like the human race very much. We just seem very self-centered, narcisst, and we pollute our planet in the most horrible of ways. We think only of money and power, and the latest fashions and whats up with other humans, who have nothing to do with us. We obssess over the most meaningless of thigns, like the newest gadget, the latest makeup line and it just drives me up the wall.

Of course I'm not talking about every human on earth. There are the good ones, such as my friends and my reviewers to whom I hold dear. I know many good people who would help me in this one cause. I know there are so many other things out there that I would love to stop, and I have soooo many ideas, my friends, but no one who is a figure of authority to take action of it would EVER listen to some 15 year old teenaged girl. They just wouldn't. Nor could I ever stand up infront of a congregation. I'd be terrified and I'd probably screw up whatever I had planned to say.  
Anyway, thats me just day dreaming. I plan on starting small by going through my school and a small website and some close friends. Hopefully, it will grow wonderfully and someone will take notice and act. I've done my piece, I hope you can do yours! Please sign and it will mean alot to me. I even have it on alert so that I get an email for each person that signs. I'm that close to this.

Truth be told, I felt like crying in fury when I saw a certain video about the Harp Seals and their inhuman deaths, and I nearly cried tears of joy when within the first 5 minutes of me starting up the website, so many people had already signed it. So many emotions, and I was exhausted, I tell ya! HAHA!

Anyway, thats all i have for now. Like i said before, I had lost alot of stuff that I had written. Maybe I'll take the time to write it all back from what I remember soon.

Thank you everyone! Thanks so so much!


	182. November 16th

November 16th, 2007

"Hey, wakey! Hey hey, wake up!" Someone hissed loudly into his ear,prodding him on his face. Gaara groaned and slowly lifted his eyelid in annoyance.

"What...Could you possibly want now...?" He mumbled into his pillow. Hasame peered seriously at him.

"I had to tell you this. I won't be visiting all weekend, alright? I'm going over to Emily's house all weekend." She said, and looked at him hard. Gaara blinked slowly and muttered into the pillow,

"...Well...Glad you told me...Couldn't it have waited till tomorrow morning?" He shifted so he could see her better, using both eyes instead of only one, the other being blocked by the pillow. Hasame shrugged.

"I suppose. But I won't have time to. I need to shower and pack my bag. So, really, I couldn't have told you in the morning." She explained, putting a fingertip to her lips.

"But i gotta go now to bed. So, yeah bye!" She said and hurried out of the room. Gaara frowned in confusion before plopping back on his pillow.


	183. November 20th

November 20th 2007

There was a slow tentative _rap rap rap...rap_ on Gaara's bedroom door. He looked up from _Nietzche_ and placed his book mark in it before saying,

"Yes?"

"...It's me." Gaara stared at the door in slight confusion.

"...You can come in, you know."

The door slid open effortlessly as Hasame cautiously stepped in, looking timidly at her feet and closing the door. She looked at him through her black bangs hanging a little bit past her chin.

"Uh...I'm home." She muttered. Gaara glanced around, giving her an obvious 'no, really?' look. Hasame gave a slight grimace that Gaara guessed was supposed to be a smile and she walked lightly over the hardwood floor slowly, slower than her usual long strided yet quick paced walk. Her long sleeved white shirt covering most of her fingers and reaching just below her rear. Her black skinny jeans clung to her legs, looking thinner than she usually was.

"Have you lost weight?" Gaara inquired, scanning her slowly. Hasame nodded, as Gaara noticed she put a foot backwards, as if to step back. He snapped his eyes up to hers, only able to see one eye and part of her right eye. "I won't bite." Hasame blinked in obvious confusion, and Gaara nodded at her feet.

"You stepped backwards."

"Oh," Hasame breathed, and quickly put her feet together like a soldier's, "Sorry." The Kazekage stared at her in concern. Why was she so shy and sad looking? She looked like she would break if he so much as yelled at her.

"Did...something happen today? Anything?" Gaara asked, sitting up from his bed and paused, waiting for her to answer before getting to his feet. Hasame shrugged. The redhead got to his feet and walked to her slowly. He watched as her eyes were glued to his feet approaching, her one visible eye wide, and red. Red?

Gaara reached up with a hand and hesitated near her face. When she didn't make a move to push him away, look frightened at him or step away, he gently brushed her hair out of her eye to see them both. Though her eyes were dark and looked unhealthy around them, they were swollen and red, as if she had been crying.

"Something did happen, didn't it?" He asked quietly, and Hasame cringed, crinkling her face up, and quickly put her hands over her face.

"Maybe.." She mumbled, tightening her grip on her face. Gaara let go of her hair and stood silently in front of her.

"Come on...Tell me?" He said, not so much as a question but a command. Her shoulders tightened near her eyes as she exhaled into her hands.

"Well...Um, I went to school..." She started, her voice sounding thick, "And...I didn't want to, bother, anyone...So, I went to classs without talking to anyone...In hopes of Eden going to see them..." A sniffle was heard, and Gaara's normally hard expression was relieved somewhat and looked blankly at her.

"..Um, Alana and Amber said they missed Eden coming to lunch and meeting them in the morning before first period, so I thought that if I wasn't there, then she would go sit with them. She did. I sat in the cafeteria for about ten minutes.." Hasame swallowed and sniffed once more, before pausing a second to breathe, "And, I went to go see Mrs. McCartney, the school's, um...Well, just someone to talk to, I guess...and she hadn't seen me since, well, Oliver's death, and so I talked to her about the situation with Eden...About her being so cold and hostile to me, then..Well, you know." Her shoulders shrugged, and Gaara nodded, then figured that it wouldn't matter if he did, because she couldn't see.

"And she gave me some advice," Her voice cut off, and she inhaled shakily. Grumbling, she wiped her face, but still hid it behind her pale hands. Gaara noticed the small blue veins and bones showing through the thin skin when she moved her fingers. "And, well, I thought about it...I was thinking of going to our meeting place for lunch in the hallway, but I just wanted to talk...Talk to Eden...No arguing...No fighting.." She shook her head slightly side to side, "I just...wanted to talk to her...Maybe I would apologize..."

"Why did you want to apologize?" Gaara asked quietly, and Hasame stopped moving.

"Uh...Well...I was talking to her on the internet, and I kinda...said...well...brought up some old memories of when we were friendly and such,...how it used to be...and I was just causing her mental pain, and I thought it was funny because she was saying ridiculous, dramatic stuff, that just kinda fueled me to remind her of how nice she was to me, and what she would do with me, you know..."

"You were being sadistic." Gaara finished and she nodded.

"Yeah...But...I don't know...I thought it was funny..." Gaara laughed lightly, looking out his window.

"That's usually what sadists do, Hasame. Laugh at other people's pain."

Hasame's body tightened.

"Yeah." She said, her voice thin now, as if she was constricting her body, trying hard not to fall into the verge of crying.

"Yeah...and...I thought I should go and apologize...but I knew that she would get up and leave the moment she saw me...And I just stood in the hallway, debating in my head to go in there or not. Then the bell rang, and Raven had been with me in the hallway, and all I could think was Why can't you just take this seriously? Because he doesn't usually take things seriously and makes jokes about them. He is like my comic relief, but at the time I just wasn't looking for that. I saw Eden and everyone coming down the hallway, and I was just frozen, not knowing what to do; walk away, or walk towards her and apologize and talk. Raven ended up saying "Why don't you just go talk to her?" and I kind of lost my self-control and sort of yelled "Why does it matter? I can't even talk to her because she runs away!"..." Hasame slowly slid her hands away from her eyes, looking wet and brimming with a few tears. She wiped them away with her fingertips.

"and, I just...walked away, not wanting to know what she would do. I headed to class, and since then, I've been feeling...like I could just cry at anything...kinda weepy...and I just...I want to cry...But I can't let myself for some reason..." Hasame choked, covering her eyes again. "I can't ever...just cry unabashedly...I always have to stop myself..."  
Gaara stood silently, his hand twitching to reach up and move her hands away from her face. He comprimised with brushing her hair away from her hands, tucking it behind her ear. A few short strands tickled her knuckles.

"For the longest time though...I feel like I'm going to cry...It's just in the back of...my body or whatever..." She shook her head, "That made no sense." Gaara snorted softly.

"No, not really."

Hasame gave a small laugh but it was cut off by a cough. Gaara heard the soft whine that had managed to squeeze itself past her tight lips, her body beginning to tremble with oncoming sobs.

"No...No, no, I won't." She said through clenched teeth, a fist forming and furiously rubbing her eyes. Her other hand rubbed her side, trying to calm herself down. Inhaling steadily and exhaling in the same manner, she bit her bottom lip as she looked at the floor determindly

"You...Won't what?" He asked.

"Cry." She said solidly, resting her fist on her shoulder, her other hand resting on her side. "I feel I've cried way too much for someone who promised herself to never cry again unless it was important. And this isn't important enough for tears."

Gaara stared at her in amazement. She...was so stubborn.

"Hasame-"

"No-" Hasame interupted, flinching, "No, don't...Don't tell me how stupid I am...Don't tell me that humans need to cry...Don't tell me that keeping it all up inside isn't good for me...I know it all already. This is how I choose to handle stuff."

He didn't know what to do. Just a second ago, she looked like she was going to break down. Then, she suddenly decides to not cry, and even though her eyes gave her away, her eyes glassy with stubborn tears that refused to fall, she was so determined to not cry. Her face was tight in discomfort, her body position also showing she was uncomfortable and constricted. She had amazing willpower. Most people who were on the moment of a sobbing breakdown would have gave in in a second. Hasame managed to stop herself moments before and almost completely stop all tears from falling.

"Hasame...If you don't let it out...Don't interupt...If you don't let it out...You're going to burst one day, and it won't be just tears that you will shed...I'm not saying be a cry baby and cry whenever you feel like it. I'm just saying, that when it's an appropriate time, like now, you can." Gaara insisted, trying not to sound like he was putting pressure on her, but just enough to prove his point. Hasame's fist tightened and cracked audibly, her face flushing.

"Shut up! Are you TRYING to make me upset?" She snapped, her hands snapping back to her face and covering the red skin. Gaara jumped slightly. She shook her head vigorouosly. "Goddamnit Gaara!"  
Spinning on her heel, she slammed open the sliding door and ran down the hallway. He could hear her hurried footfalls head downstairs. Soon, the front door slammed shut. Faint chatter arose in the few moments of silence from downstairs, where Gaara guessed was the kitchen/dining room.

"What...What was that?"

"I think Hasame...She didn't look very happy..."

"She was talking with Gaara...wasn't she?"

There was a scraping of wood on wood as a chair was pushed back. Gaara quickly shut his bedroom door close. Standing behind it, hand on the handle, he heard the footsteps of Temari (he had grown to recognize the foot falls of everyone in the house) approach the stairs, then climb them onto the landing.

"Gaara?" His name was called, worry and concern laced the voice of his older sister, as three knocked rapped on his door.

"What." He asked, more like a demand, but Temari answered anyway,

"Gaara, what's wrong with Hasame? All I heard was her yelling something, and then cursing as she ran downstairs. She was definitly talking to you...-Jeez, can I come in?" She attempted to open the door, but Gaara was holding it closed.

"No. Just...Don't." He said sternly, gripping the door solidly. Temari outside was silent.

"What happened?..." She asked in almost a whisper after a pause of silence. Gaara lowered his eyes to his feet. He didn't know how to answer.

12:33pm

I did end up crying. It was painful. I was in my bed, and everyone was asleep, so I had thought. But the urge to cry was still there, and something, just me thinking too much, triggered for tears to start flowing, and I couldn't stop them. They just kept coming, and I didn't want to wake anyone, so I attempted to stiffle me sobbing. I have to tell you, after such a long time of not really crying, no, im not talking about shedding a few tears, I'm talking about sobs that cause your stomach to ache, your whole body to tremble and shudder, it is painful. My mother came in and sat on my bed, rubbing my back, my arms and holding me while I sobbed pathetically (in my mind) into my comforter. I love my mother. I really do. I get along with her the most. Now, if I were to be caught by my dad in the middle of crying, I would have just been mortified.

Back to the situation. My mom told me that it hurt for me to cry because I don't know how to let it out. I thought what I was doing was letting it out, and that's how it was supposed to feel. Oh no. It's not supposed to hurt. Reason why is because I haven't cried enough. IN other words, practice. Yeah. I clarified that with her, and she laughed, saying thats exactly what it was. I had to cry more often, and soon it wouldn't hurt anymore.

But I ended up crying for a little over an hour, sometimes sobbing, then it would turn to me silently staring out my bedroom window, talking in a whisper because my brother was asleep in the same room, and tears streaking down my cheeks, and then I'd go back to sobbing again. I did that repeatedly. I felt like such a weakling.

We talked, and I said over and over (while sobbing) that I didn't want to go to school the next day, and that I was just not looking forward to it. When I regained some dignity and stop sobbing, I could talk and my nose was all stuffy. I made an attempt at a joke saying that it was like a cold. I didn't laugh however. Man, and at my own joke.  
Mom gave me some advil, because my head was just hurting so badly, I saw little stars in my vision whenever I opened my eyes.

My head doesnt hurt anymore. Oh, another thing that hurt me when i was crying was either some sharp pain in my chest. I think it was my heart, because it was pounding pretty hard in my ears, and it would happen every other beat. But that hurt when I was crying, and it resorted to my coughing sometimes. jesus. it means that i'm outta shape in the sport of crying. hehe.

Unfourtunately, now that i've cried, I don't even know if i can even look at Eden tomorrow.If i so much as see her face, ill start crying again like I did tonight, and I sure as hell wont want to do it in school, but seeing as I can't stop it long enough to find a shelter (i.e. empty bathroom or changeroom or hallway), ill probably just cry right as she sees me. I dont want that. Its going to become easier and easier for me to cry. Oh joy. At least eventually it wont hurt anymore, right? Yeah...pathetic optimism in this situation.

I can't sleep. I just can;t. Ive been laying, mentally exhausted, for nearly an hour now. Its almost 12:50 now. Mom left about 12:03. My nose is still runny. My eyes are puffy and they feel swollen and red. I cant feel red, but if I looked in a mirror, i bet they would be. As I look at the back of my hands, my veins really do pop out. Kinda scary.

Im listenin to Enya right now, good meditational music. Its helping me calm down.

But my chest, or heart, still hurts. Its now just a dull ache, not the sharp pain, but it still is hurting. Its starting to annoy me now.


	184. November 21st

November 21, 2007

Knocking was heard from the bedroom door. He waited impatiently outside the room, shuffling his feet and inspecting the hardwood flooring. Finally, there was a faint,

"Come in."

Gaara pushed aside the door to see the room dark, it being night, and Hasame in her bed, the blankets over her head but a gap showing her pale face. Her hand appeared and she fingered with the bedsheets for a moment, looking indecisive, then raised a finger, motioning for him to approach. He reached her bed, but from what Gaara could see, she looked exhausted, almost ill with her pale face and dark eyes.

"You haven't been wearing makeup lately, have you?" He asked, as he sat on the edge of the bed. Hasame responded with a sigh, and widened the hole in order to see Gaara, but not sitting up. Something thin and cold curled around his hand on the bed. Gaara glanced down to see her hand gripping his, though she was staring at the door blankly. She looked so lifeless...

"It's over. Eden decided we can't be friends anymore. She's had enough." She said quietly, her blue eyes, dulled with depression, staring at the closed bedroom door. Gaara's eyes widened in shock. Eden, Hasame's best friend, person who had saved the girl from possibly becoming a deliquient from not having any connection to human life, whom Hasame had done so much to comfort and give and finally love platonically-wise, had ended a friendship that Gaara had thought was inseperable.

He stared at Hasame, his face frozen. She looked sad. Just sad. But probably in her head, it was buzzing and making an absolute racket from her thoughts and regrets, ideas and wishes, promises and apologies she needn't have to give. This 15 year old child had the maturity of an adult, and she thought like a 20 year old. She had friends of that age, and she seeked advice from them constantly, looking for more knowledge. She was old for her age. Her power of deduction, though Gaara rarely saw it except when he watched her do homework, was rather amazing. She could also think so deeply into a single question, such as for religion and english, that it took her a long time to sort through all the possibilties to come up with a single answer, and they usually lasted a paragraph.

She was such an intelligent child, though failed miserably at geography and history that weren't in her field of experties, and though it was hard for her, she slowly began to open herself up to someone, Eden. Gaara remembered the difficulties Hasame went through with grade 7 and 8, at that french school. The other classmates were so cruel to her. Hasame had learned to not trust people. Begin by declaring them guilty, then as time goes by, they slowly become innocent. It was her way of thinking. Though not always the best way, it saved her from hurting.

Now, even after explaining this to Eden, and making sure that she wouldn't ever hurt Hasame, the same girl isolated her for no reason, then as time went by, she degraded her to just an aquaintance. No longer an important person in her life. She no longer had anything to do with Hasame.

How could Eden give up such a person? Hasame had her few flaws, like every human. But they weren't anything to leave her for. Gaara had seen her bad side. It got pretty nasty, but Hasame would eventually come to her senses and apologize. It just took her a while to think things through.

As Gaara continued to stare at Hasame, he noticed tears brimming at the edge of her eyelids. Hasame quickly closed them tightly. One tear escaped and rolled down her cheek and onto the bedsheets.

"I'm so stupid...I shouldn't have even..." She cut off at 'even', opening her eyes again slowly. Gaara felt the grip on his hand tighten. Her hands were extremely cold. Placing his own on top of hers, he rubbed them to generate friction, get some heat to her fingers. Hasame glanced down at him, her expression never changing.

"Your hands are very cold." He answered her unasked question. Hasame muttered, "Oh, sorry." and had begun to pull her hand away, but Gaara held onto it.

"It's alright." He said, sandwhiching the pale hand between his own. She had long fingers, he never noticed that. Hasame stared for a second, then her eyes slid back to looking straight ahead.

"How long have you been laying here?" He asked, rubbing her palm. He was starting to feel some warmth from her hand.

"Since school ended." She said dully. The blankets she lay under were layered, spread out upon the bed. Her pillows were not at her head, but at her back. The dark room had a familiar eerie blue glow to it. Though it was dull, Gaara saw that it helped in seeing everything. He reached out with a hand and pulled away the blanket from her face, brushing away some hair in the process. Something felt crusty and hard beneath the hair on her forehead. He saw dried blood form on a small cut just above her left eyebrow.

"What happened here?" He asked, passing the pad of his thumb along the cut.

"Hit my head on a desk." Answered Hasame simply. Gaara looked at it, then pulled his hand back.

"Does it hurt?"

"It hurts like it should. Nothing I can't handle."  
Gaara stopped talking. She obviously wasn't in the mood to talk. He stopped rubbing her hands and resorted to holding them on his lap.

"Your cold." He said. Remembering the temperature of her skin on her face, he wondered if maybe the house was too cold. He doubted, but at night it did get pretty cold in the desert. Hasame said nothing, didn't even shrug.

"I'm fine." Her empty voice was starting to bother him. Gaara held back the urge to sigh, lowering his head to look at her hands. They were dry, a few hangnails here and there. A few claw marks on her hand, and the 90 degree angle scar that she recieved from Oliver when he was a kitten. The blue veins were prominent, and Gaara could see the bone of her wrist poking out beneath the rather far on the outside of her wrists.

Hasame flinched ever so slightly that Gaara almost didn't notice.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My stomach hurts. Head too." She mumbled sullenly, not moving. "I've been holding in crying all day. Even here too. It makes my stomach ache." Gaara looked at her, eyes blank in sadness. It was probably guilt also that made her stomach hurt. She felt that it was her fault for Eden no longer wishing to be friends, he guessed. He knew her well enough...

"Do you want me to go?" He asked after a long period of silence. When Hasame didn't answer, he made to push her hand onto the bed and get up, but she held him tight.

"No...not really..." Her voice sounded longing to him. Gaara held her hand quietly, wondering what else he could do besides stay here. Maybe that's all she wanted. Silent company.

The bed creaked, weight being shifted on the mattress. Something soft and warm was pressed against the apple of her cheek, then retreated after a second. Hasame blinked, and turned her head to look at where it came from. Gaara had sat upright, looking down at her solemnly. Her free hand reached up from beneath the covers and touched her fingertips to her skin where it had come in contact with.

"What was that for?" She asked, focusing her sight back on Gaara's face.

"Thing's will get better. Don't be sad for too long." Answered the other teenager. Hasame's hand slipped down and fell to the mattress. Her eyes scanned his, and she finally gave him a small smile.

"Alright."


	185. November 26th

November 26th, 2007

Gaara saw her, day after day, come home, wave to him, then retreat to her bedroom, where Gaara would then come upstairs late at night to find her staring blankly at either the ceiling or the wall, depending where she was lying. She never wore her makeup, but her eyes looked sunken and dark. The hours of not sleeping and use of black eyeliner for years were beginning to make permanent dark circles around her eyes, mostly beneath them.

Glancing at the clock, he put down the remote after shutting off the television and made his way upstairs.

Entering the room without knocking -he needn't anymore, because Hasame allowed him in each time- Gaara saw Hasame in a different position. She was sitting up. With her pillows to keep her back upright, Hasame sat on top of the blankets, wringing them in her hands. The Kazekage sat on the edge of her bed, bringing up one leg to rest beneath him.

Hasame looked up at him. Just like every day for those past 5 days, she reached out to take his hand with her cold one. And just like every day for those past 5 days, Gaara reached up to push her hair away from her face. Though, this time, he noticed a bandaid, no, two, on her jawline, reaching up to her cheek. Lightly touching it with the pad of his finger, he asked,

"What's this?" Hasame's eyes lingered in the direction of where his fingers were, and sighed. Reaching up, she peeled away the bandaids to reveal a large, nasty, peeling scab that was still oozing some blood. Fresh flesh underneath was an angry red, some dead skin sticking to the edges of the wound, yellowing somewhat. Gaara blinked in surprise.

"How did this happen?" He inquired, but he had a lingering suspicion on how it had come to get this large.

"I um...I was scratching...and it got out of control..." She mumbled, ashamed. Gaara frowned with disapprovement.

"Hasame..." She looked at him apologetically from beneath her black bangs.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to stop scratching it. That's the second reason why I have bandaids there. I put on polysporin on so it would be clean and heal faster. It does look pretty gross, doesn't it?" She asked, tearing off the used bandages and tossing them in the garbage. Gaara nodded.

"Looks...pretty bad. It's big." Hasame nodded also. They fell into silence. Hours passed in comfortable, with an air of sadness, silence. Gaara felt the icy cold of her hands, and they gave a twitch. Looking up at Hasame, he saw her wince.

"What's wrong?" Hasame withdrew her hand and began rubbing them furiously.

"My hands...They've reached the point to where they're so cold that it hurts." She explained, her brow furrowed in slight discomfort. "Not just my hands though..."

Gaara raised non existant eyebrows.

"All over?" Hasame then nodded, digging under her blankets and drew them around her tightly. Gaara glanced at her ensemble. Well, no wonder she was so cold. Wearing boxers and a vertically black and white striped shirt, Hasame stared into space beneath the covers. He removed the white dressing of his robes and handed them to her.

"Wear it. It's warm." She stared at it, her eyes flickering between him and the robe, then sheepishly took it, sliding into it. She looked like she could swim in it.

"Thank you..." She mumbled, looking blankly at her knees beneath the white fabrics. There was a long moment of silence.

"Are you still...?" Gaara asked, and Hasame lifted her dark blue eyes to gaze at him. She glanced down, thinking. Was she still just as depressed as she was nearly a week ago? Flickering her eyes back up to look at him, she shrugged, giving a small smile.

"I...Don't think so...I'm feeling better..."

Gaara's mask of indifference slipped to show that of relief, closing his eyes as he sighed inwardly. Her hand then tightly clasped his. Hasame patted the spot beside her, against the wall, and Gaara took that as an invitation, crawling over the bed and sitting beside her. She lay down, pressing her head against his arm.

"Urgh. I'm so tired." She muttered, turning her head so that her face was covered by the white robes. Gaara looked down at her, then moved his arm and rested it on her shoulder, stroking her black hair between his fingers. Soon, her breath was quiet, barely there, and even.


	186. November 27th

November 27th, 2007

The clock quietly buzzed at 6:00am the next morning, though the room was still just as dark as it had been the previous night. Gaara cracked open an eyelid, suddenly remembering where he was. His pale blue eyes, blurry from sleep, scanned Hasame's bedroom. Looking at the walls of her bedroom, covered with her many pieces of artwork, he noticed a few empty spots, with pieces of tape and torn paper still stuck to the white painted wall. He stared sadly at four, five, six, seven places that were bare, where previous beautiful drawings were torn down. Hasame had most likely ripped them from their places in tears of anger or sadness, Gaara wouldn't know, just to rid herself of the pain of losing a precious person to her that she had held dear, and thought that the person would never betray her trust.  
Turning his gaze to that of the sleeping teenager, pressing her face into his blue robes, gripping them like they was her last life line. The longer side of her hair was spread over the white pillow, the black tresses combed smoothly by his consistant brushing with his fingers as he fell asleep. Her sunken eyes were closed, a look of peaceful tranquility on her face. Gaara stroked the large ugly scab on her jawline. It would scar her face permanently, he predicted. With the wound in such bad healing condition, it would never heal fully. How could it? Maybe he could get a good medic from Konoha to fix it up...But they'd wonder why the Kazekage of Sunagakure would request such a...bizarre case. He then decided against it. Maybe people in her "Canada" could make it heal better, as not to scar her skin.

His hand was removed as he placed it against his side, watching Hasame intently. Gaara found himself stroking her hair again absentmindedly. Hasame's face gave a slight wince in discomfort, and Gaara watched as she removed a hand from his robe and reach for her wound, about to scratch it. He grabbed her by her wrist, halting her. It took a second, but Hasame then opened her bleary eyes, blinking away sleep.

She made a noise in her throat, finally waking up and noticed where her hand was.

"You were going to scratch it." He explained, forcing her hand back down between the gap of their bodies. Hasame sighed in comprehension and yawned, half closing her eyes. She didn't look like she had had a very good night's sleep, even though Gaara knew she barely moved all night.

"Morning already?" She mumbled, looking displeased. Gaara nodded and glanced at the clock. It was 6:15am now.

"You should get up now." He suggested.

"What time."

"6:15."

"...Five more minutes." She concluded a compromise, and closed her eyes fully, tucking her elbows in, taking in as much warmth as she possibly could from Gaara. He sighed inwardly, but allowed her to sleep for another five minutes.


	187. November 28th

November 28, 2007

Gaara had woke her up ten minutes later instead, but she had had enough time to get her things together, and she disappeared out the door with her back pack on, school uniform and her face looking sickly and pale.

That evening, Hasame came home and lingered in the hallway between the stairs that lead to the second floor, and the living room where Gaara sat. He watched her look between the two rooms. She stared at Gaara for a moment longer, then sighed as she looked at her bag in her hand. She was cold, and wet. The snow had gotten in her boots, and wet the bottom of her pants, making her body all over cold. She was shivering, and she couldn't feel her hands. Dropping her bag, she slowly uncurled her frozen hands. It felt like they had been cemented in a fist, and it was difficult to open it the first time, but after flexing a few times, the fingers would move. Picking up her bag again, she dragged it over to the couch that Gaara sat on, removed her jacket and tossed it on the chair, put her bag beside the foot of the couch, slumped into the couch cushions and sat there, bundled in an overly large sweater. Gaara watched her remain silent, her face just as pale as this morning, but less ill looking, and just pale.

Hasame suddenly took his arm and dug her head under it, attempting to nuzzle into his side. Gaara shivered at her sudden cold contact.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, as she tried to push her face in between his back and the couch.

"Warmth" Came her muffled voice. Gaara blinked unamusedly at her, but sighed.

She intertwined her freezing hands with his robes and wrapped her arms in them, curling up as tightly as she could, pressing her body against his. Gaara felt it very odd, but allowed her anyway.

When her shivering began to cease, she sighed and pulled away.

"Thank you. You're very warm." Hasame said, and Gaara nodded.

"No problem." Hasame yawned and looked to the end of the couch. Grabbing a pillow, she tucked it beneath her head, pulled her knees up as she curled into a ball, and closed her eyes.

Gaara watched her with slight fascination. She must have been very tired.


	188. November 29th

November 29, 2007

She lay on the couch, her head rested near his legs, eyes closed in a calm doze. Gaara sat upright on the couch, staring at the empty fireplace. He was sitting in a place that was not his own house. In fact, he was sitting in Hasame's living room. She had been wanting to go back home for the night, but didn't want to be alone. Gaara willingly went with her, and as the hours passed by in silence so as not to disturb the other residents of the house - Hasame's father, younger brother and step mother- who were sleeping, and they then decided to talk quietly on the couch. Gaara found his gaze now slipping over to the wall sized window, similar to that in Hasame's bedroom in Suna. Snow was drifting down gently, covering the land with a pure white blanket, sparkling softly from the moonlight visible through the clouds. Music from Hasame's ipod was playing in the background, a guitar being plucked in a melodic tune, japanese flutes mingling together as the guitar drifted off.  
His eyes glazed over at the sheer beauty of the snow. How come Suna never got snow? The climat of the desert just didn't serve the requirements for zero degress tempurature, let alone rain to freeze to become snowflakes.

But while he was here, he could enjoy it. The large apple tree in the backyard had been collecting the snow, drifting onto it's branches and around the base of the trunk. It was absolutely beautiful.

The clothing of Hasame's dark blue, almost black kimono rustled and attracted Gaara's attention, straying away from the white flakes of purity falling from the sky. Her eyes opened in the dark, unable to see anything for a moment. Her darkly ringed eyes were sunken as usual, and the large wound on her jaw had still not healed. Dark blue eyes, streaked with silver, rose up to meet his. Hasame blinked and sighed, turning her gaze to the window. Gaara saw her looked surprised, then to wistful pleasure.

"Hey...It's snowing." She whispered, speaking in a low voice as not to disturb anyone. Gaara nodded. Hasame propped herself up on her elbows and stared out the window with the Kazekage for a long while, neither talking. Gaara noticed she had that dangerous look on her face, that of a desperate longing. She could get in trouble with such an expression.

"...I want to go outside." She said, just as Gaara had wanted to ask what was the matter. He looked down at her attire.

"You'll be cold."

Hasame shrugged, not caring if she so much as got frostbite. She sat up all the way, sliding her legs off the couch and walked out of the kitchen back door, her kimono trailing behind her. Gaara followed and saw her slid open the glass door, then stepped onto the back deck.

The snow instantly made her feet freezing cold, but she ignored it. It came up to her ankles, submerging her feet as she left footprints on the deck. Descending the three stone steps, Hasame stood in the middle of the backyard, looking up at the sky. The moon shone at her, bathing the land temporarily with a deep blue glow. Snow danced gently in the air losing altitude with each spin and jump. Gaara stood still up on the deck, him having some sense and had put on his black sandals. His toes were beginning to grow numb in the cold snow. He saw as Hasame suddenly plopped on her rear, deep in the snow. Her legs sunk in the white fluff, melting from her body heat. Gaara held out a hand and two snowflakes landed, then instantly melted to water as it came in contact with his warm skin. Past his fingers, he saw Hasame fall on her back on the white ground. Hopping down the steps, Gaara then stood beside her on the lawn. Her eyes, as he looked down at her, were glazed and unfocused, the silver overwhelming the blue so they had begun to look grey, dull, almost lifeless. He lowered himself to the ground, shivering at the cold he sat in. He watched her, leaning back on his hands. Snow landed on her pale face, transforming to water and rolled down her skin. More water looked like it had begun to stream down her cheek, mingling to her short hair. But it wasn't water that was being shed; it was tears.

"Gaara..." She said tightly, her eyebrows furrowing upward as her face tightened in discomfort, "I miss them. I miss Eden. I really miss us being friends. I wanted us to one day, Eden, myself, Noah and Raven to all go to the park down the street during christmas break last year. I had been listening to that song inside when I decided that. We all promised that by the end of the vacation, we would. We never did. And now...And now..." Her hands cupped her face, covering her shame. The girl sniffled and her hands fell back to her sides, submerged back into the indents where her arms had formed in the snow. "We can't this year either."

Gaara looked at her briefly, then gave her some privacy and glanced up at the grey, clouded sky.


	189. November 30th

November 30, 2007

He saw her laying on the couch, a blanket over her head. She didn't move, at all, when he sat on the end of the couch. In fact, she didn't bother to make any movement when he touched the blanket, pulling it back. Probably the reason why she never moved was because she was asleep.

"How long has she been laying here?" Gaara asked to the seemingly empty room, and Temari jumped slightly in the doorway. She didn't know that he had realized she was there. She shrugged.

"No idea. Maybe since she got home from school. She looked tired, like she had run a marathon today. She asked me to wake her up when dinner was ready." Temari explained, leaning on the wooden frame of the canvas sliding door, crossing her arms over her chest and looked at Hasame sleeping peacefully on the couch. Her long fingers had loosely intertwined themselves together in front of her face, giving her the appearance that she had been praying. The siblings noticed her hand twitch, and reach up to scratch her bandaids on her face. Not being able to break through the bandages, she gave up and her hand fell back beside her other hand.

"So..." Gaara looked up at Temari, who had taken about two steps closer to inspect Hasame, "What did happen with her cheek there?" Pointing a clean cut nailed finger at the bandage, Gaara answered,

"She was scratching it alot. Remember the caffeine thing?" Temari looked horrified.

"No...She had coffee??" She demanded, but Gaara shook his head.

"No no. She did something similar, although this is due to the sudden change in weather in 'Canada' and she had very bad dry skin. Also, with all the pressure she's been under in the past week or so...Yeah, a week, she has something called a stress spot that she irritates and scratches at, giving her hands something to do." Gaara corrected, and Temari's lips formed an 'o' in understanding, glancing back at Hasame. Indicating on her own face in the same general area, she asked,

"How big is it? I see two bandaids there, but I still see scab around the edges." Gaara carefully peeled off the bandaid and heard Temari gasped.

"Holy-..." She muttered, "That _is_ rather large."

Gaara paid no heed to her any more and replaced the bandaid, rubbing it so it stuck firmly. He wondered when Hasame was going to go back to normal, how she was before this whole ordeal happened.

A sudden anger rose up from within, starting somewhere in his stomach and it burned fiercely, lapping at his insides. Why did Eden have to leave Hasame? Doesn't she know or even care what she's done to Hasame? The girl lays around, not having the motivation to do _anything_, she's stressed so much she's hurt herself that might scar permanently, which will always remind Hasame as to why it got there, and who caused the pressure. Eden, just thinking that child's name made him cringe in disgust and hate, as told by Hasame, would go on at what kind of life they would have together when they grew up and they'd never separate. Hasame fully liked that and would go along with it. How ironic that the person who swore they'd always stick together was the one to break the friendship.

"Gaara?" He looked up at Temari, who seemed worried. "You're..." She pointed at his hand gripping the blanket so tightly his knuckles were white. Tearing his hand away, he turned his head away angrily, staring out the dark rounded window of the mansion. Snorting through his nostrils, he tried to clam himself down and took deep breaths. His knuckles cracked as he flexed his hands, trying to find something to distract himself from his thoughts. Temari watched in concern, the sight of her youngest brother suddenly look enraged made her wonder what went on in his head.

There was a grumble and Hasame shifted, bringing her knees up tighter and twisted her body so she was laying on her front instead of on her side. Gaara had stared at her blankly, his anger seemed to have evaporated. Temari brushed Hasame's hair away from her face that was tickling her nose.

"Poor girl...She'll get better soon though. She's not the type to turn suicidal or anything silly like that." Temari seemed to be talking to herself, but her words reassured Gaara's worried thoughts.


	190. December 2nd

December 2nd, 2007

Hasame sat up in her bed. It was midnight, according to the LCD face of her alarm clock. Her black hair stuck up straight at the back, making her look impeccably like Sasuke. She looked around at what had woken her up. The room was black with night, the air was cool in her room, enough to make her skin rise up in goosebumps. She sniffed, and realized her nose was full. Her mouth was dry also. Feeling her forehead, it was unusually warm. Her stomach hurt and she was sore all over. Hasame stared in horror at the wall.

She was getting another cold. And it looked like it would be just as bad as the last one she had. She cursed many profanities under her breath as she got up, shivering when her bare feet made contact with the hardwood floor.

The girl reached the bathroom and grabbed the kleenex box. Luckily, unlike last time (refer back to July 24th, 2007), she had two entire boxes of kleenex to herself. Unfourtunately, she felt _just _as bad as last time, if not worse.

Finding herself sitting on the toilet seat, her limbs growing sore from keeping her upright instead of slumping over in misery, Hasame sighed, coughing slightly.

"...God kill me now..." She growled, and blew her nose hard. "And I have school tomorrow...shitcakes and applecrap."

Sitting still, Hasame started to remember her day back home. She hadn't spent the entire day in Suna, it was getting too hot for her, and she missed talking with her friends on msn.

Jason...How come he had to be so caring and loving to her? It wasn't fair...He just happened to live four hours away, and they had the most difficult time getting together. It killed her. How come she was so in love with a boy that she never got to see?

Hasame slumped further over her knees, hugging them to her chest. The feeling of misery was growing more and more inside her chest. Her eyes burned, but she blew her nose, thinking she could fool herself into thinking that her eyes watering was because of her clogged sinuses. Feeling the large scab on her face, she froze when she felt a lump just beneath her jaw bone. Rubbing it, it was hard, like something was swollen beneath her skin. It hurt a small bit when she pressed on it.

Hasame was blinking slowly at the tiled floor, index and middle finger pressed against this bump beneath the scab.

It worried her.

The urge to sneeze distracted her and she promptly did so in her tissue.

And the other urge for physical contact was there also. It had been there for a while. It kept on growing, and now, as she was sitting in the bathroom, blowing her brains out, it was becoming a need. A need so strong she could almost feel it, like someone just hovering behind her, arms outstretched in the fashion of a hug.

But it was midnight. No one would be up. Hasame glanced at the bathroom door. He didn't mind last time...

She stood up, shivering, head pounding, chest aching, and opened the bathroom door.

Clad in her shorts and tanktop, Hasame slowly made her way to his bedroom door. Sliding it open cautiously, she was shocked to find him sitting up on his bed. He looked over at her, almost like he had expected her. Hasame stared at him, the box of kleenex she held by her hip. Gaara looked at her, almost smiling.

"I heard you. You sick again?" Hasame nodded sheepishly. Gaara patted the spot beside him and the raven haired girl shut the door behind her and sat upon the bed. Covering her freezing feet beneath the cover, the sat in silence. She blew her nose once, and crumbled the dirty kleenex in her hand, clasping it tightly.

"Want me to go get the medicine?" He offered after a moment and Hasame nodded, flashing him a thankful smile. Gaara looked surprised to see her smile. It had been a while.

Returning with the medicine, Hasame took it without complaint (but not without shuddering) and thanked him again.

"Anything else?" He asked, putting the bottle of cold medicine on the bed side table and spoon beside it.

"A hug." The look of slight shock flashed for a moment acorss his face. But when Hasame looked up at him from the bed, he realized that she wasn't joking. "Please...just something...to know someone's here." She finished, fumbling with her short fingernails. Gaara sat on the mattress near her feet, and she reached for his arm, pulling it around her shoulder. Burying her face on his shoulder, he heard her sigh sadly, but sounded satisfied. Hands gripped his grey ribbed shirt tightly, and he reached around with his other arm, resting his hand upon her head.

There was a long silence, and Gaara had thought Hasame had went back to sleep, but there was a sniff and release of air that sounded annoyed.

"Jennifer's moved out." he frowned. That name sounded familiar. "My step mother, remember?" She said into his shirt. He remembered now.

"Why has she moved out?"

"Well...It's kinda long and complicated, but it has something to do with seeing her children. Anyway, she's left our house and is in her own. But she's left us with almost nothing. We haven't got alot of money, only enough for groceries. Dad's wigging out about christmas shopping and not having the time to put up decorations, and about me having to move out of my bedroom up to a tinier one on the second floor. We're going to use my bedroom as storage, because we haven't any room. Our house is such a mess...And Dad's starting to question whether he still wants to be with Jennifer." Gaara listened attentively, feeling Hasame's grip constrict tigher, "He's thinking of breaking up with her...Gaara, I never knew we had such a hard time at Dad's...We're so low on money, and I want to help by working hard and giving some of my paycheck to him...But I know he won't accept it. He can't seem to sell our car, and the other one we have is so crappy, it keeps on falling apart. Winter's here, and I don't even know if we'll have enough money to keep our electricity...I'm so worried now..."

He had no idea what to say. He couldn't say anything. He had been vaguely aware that Hasame's father had always had a hard time with money. They weren't exactly rich, but they were comfortable. Now, it was going downhill from her step mother leaving. Hasame sniffed and reached for a kleenex, pulling away from Gaara. Blowing her nose, she tossed it in the garbage can and sighed. She gave him a glance through her bangs on the right side of her head.

"I told dad it would get better soon...I'm starting to doubt it..." A hand gripped her cold one, and she smiled sadly at it.

"How's everything else going?" He asked, his lips a straight line. Hasame sighed.

"Better. I was talking to a friend, her name is Rita. When I first went to Anime North, she was one of the people who took a picture of me. Do you remember who I was again?" She smiled at Gaara, who rolled his eyes.

"Me." Hasame chuckled to herself.

"Yeah. Anyway, we've become rather good friends. And she was going through a really hard time because Rita's girlfriend, Britt, dumped her for Britt's ex. And Rita was really upset, as you can imagine. So, I wanted to see if I could cheer her up, despite my own problems. I got her to laugh." Hasame grinned as she stared at her hand holding Gaara's on the blankets. "I love it when I make friends smile. I felt so much better...I don't know why...But when I started making her happier, I was forgetting all my own hardships, and they didn't seem that difficult anymore. I mean, all I'm doing now is moping.

"I felt...So much lighter when we were talking and I was making her laugh. I had her on webcam, but mine wasn't working. So, she was looking so sad when I first started the conversation, like on the verge of tears, but by the end, she looked so happy. And I felt happy too, much happier than I have in the past two weeks or so." She finished, giving another sigh, but it sounded much more content than the heavy one she gave earlier. Gaara felt relieved, and he wasn't afraid to admit it to himself. Hasame looked and grinned at him, then yawned. He noticed her scab, and asked to see it. Examining it, he was satisfied to see it was healing nicely. Still red, but the skin was just flakey now from the dead skin. It was then that he passed a finger over her jaw and felt the raised bump. He paused and frowned, passing over it again.

"What's this?" He asked, feeling it again. He guessed a swollen gland maybe. It seemed tiny, but after feeling around, it was rather big. Too big for just a swollen gland. Or was he wrong?

Hasame shrugged.

"I don't know. Mom said it could be a swollen gland," Gaara gave a sarcastic look to himself, "but it's gotten bigger since I told her, which was about four days ago maybe? But I don't think it's anything too important." He wasn't too sure about that.

"Get that checked out." He ordered, looking at her square in the eye. Hasame blinked.

"Gaara, I don't think it's that important. If it gets any bigger, than yes, I will, but not no-"

"Hasame, go get this checked. I mean it."

She stared at him in worry, pulling her head away. She felt it herself, then slid her hand down and clasped them together, glancing around the room.

"...I'm going to go to sleep now...Okay?" She said, but didn't wait for an answer and slid down beneath the covers, pulling them over her head.


	191. December 3rd

December 3rd, 2007

Hasame lay in his bed, staring hard at the wall. She knew he was still asleep, but she didn't know the time. It must be early, as it was still dark outside. The radio had said that all the buses going to her school were cancelled(she had felt the need to keep it on all night, just in case something happened with the school). She needn't go to school. Relieved, Hasame was glad she didn't have to. Even if there was no snow day, she would have asked her father if she could stay home. She was feeling better, but still.

Gaara gave a snort, and rolled over, his arm flopping over Hasame's shoulder. She stiffened, and waited. Seeing as he wasn't going to wake up, she shrugged off his arm. Why did she suddenly not want any contact again? Hasame stared confusedly at the wall. Even her own thoughts were making her unsure.

Slowly, it started to get brighter in the room, and the arm over her stiff shoulder moved away as Gaara rubbed his face, beginning to wake up.

"Morning Gaara." Hasame said, and she felt the bed jerk slightly as he jumped.

"Wh-...Oh. Good morning. Are you feeling any better?" Hasame nodded silently, "That's good."

He sat up and swung his legs off the bed. Shuffling over to his dresser drawers, the red haired teen began looking for his robes.

"Monday...Lovely..."

"I haven't got school today." Hasame added, and he looked over at her back, still laying on the bed.

"No?"

"Buses are cancelled. Snow day."

"Ah. Well...You'll have the house to youself, you know that? I've given Temari and Kankurou missions for the next couple of days, and I'm going to the office..." He looked uncertain and as he found his robes, Gaara fiddled with them, thinking. "You shouldn't be alone." Hasame glanced over her shoulder indifferently.

"I can take care of myself. I feel better. Just not up to much physical stuff, that's all." She assured him flatly, giving him a look that dared him that he skip going to the office and stay home with her. Gaara scowled at her.

"Listen, you had better stay in bed, got it? Take the medicine and get alot of fluids, alright?" He ordered, pointing a finger at her. Hasame rolled her eyes.

"I've had colds before, smart ass. I know how to take care of myself." She muttered and flopped back on the bed. Gaara's brow furrowed angrily, but he got changed in the bathroom.

Once he was ready to go, he returned back to the bedroom to retrieve anything else he might need.

"Good bye. See you when I get back." He turned to the door and slid it open.

"Thank you."

He turned around and looked at Hasame's horizontal figure. He blinked dumbly.

"Thanks for...last night...Everything...yeah...I needed that..."

He nearly smiled at her back, but nodded.

"Your welcome. I'll see you later."


	192. December 4th

December 4th, 2007

Though she had almost gotten over her cold, it, unfourtunately, was not a snow day the following day. Hasame dragged herself out of bed and managed to pull herself together long enough to get out the door without forgetting something important, like her shoes.

Gaara was now waiting for her to return home. It was nearly 11pm. Frowning at the clock, he sighed and was about to go get ready for bed (seeing as his eyes were starting to get tired from having a very hard day in the office) when the said tardy girl walked through the front door.

"I'm sorry Gaara! But I had to go to work! That's why I was so late! And then I had forgotten I had vocal after school, so I didn't get a chance to stop by here and...yeah." She said all this in one breath. Hasame yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Good lord I'm so tired...I had to count the money in the cash register and boy, the numbers start floating around once your exhausted." She laughed drily at her own joke and lugged her school bag upstairs.

"I'm coming upstairs also, anyway. And since when did you have a job?" He asked, walking up the stairs behind her.

"Oh, I never told you? I work at a kiosk in the mall where I live, and we sell stuff like gift baskets, meat and cheese, cookies, christmas stuff, because it only opens up around christmas time-" It was then that Gaara halted on the stairs, one foot on a step. Hasame noticed this after reaching the landing and turned around.

"What?"

"It's...almost christmas..." He muttered flatly, his head down. Hasame looked at him oddly.

"...Yes, that's what I said. It's around christmas time that they open up the kiosk...Good god, Gaara, did you not know we have about 20 days until christmas?!" Gaara shook his head, glancing around, clearly embarrassed at his obvious mistake. Hasame rolled her eyes.

"Well, guess it can't be helped...You know what?" Hasame hit her fist into her other palm as an idea popped into her head and Gaara looked up at Hasame's determined expression, "I'll help you guys put up christmas decorations tomorrow, when I get back from singing at the elementary schools!" She grinned at him, obviously proud of her engenious plan.

"We haven't any christmas decorations." Hasame gaped at him. Gaara passed her on the stairs and yawned as he reached the top step when Hasame began to move again.

"What? Why haven't you any decorations?!" She demanded, and scurried up the stairs to follow him. Gaara shrugged nonchalantly. The girl made a violent gesture and an odd noise in her throat, like she couldn't find the right words to say and ended up making a growling, high pitched sqwak and snort all at once.

"Fine. We have loads of decorations at my dads. I'll borrow some and use it here, alright?"

"Sure." Gaara answered, too tired to debate about the issue any further. Hasame also was tired and rolled her eyes once more before heading into her own bedroom.


	193. December 5th

December 5th, 2007

"Alright." There was a heavy thud, and Gaara looked around from _Nietzche _(which he was still reading. It was a long book, and he didn't always have all the time in the world to read it consistantly) to see Hasame put down a giant box that seemed to almost be bursting at it's cardboard seams. He peered at it, putting down the book and raising a non existant eyebrow up at Hasame.

"And this would be..."

"The decorations."

Gaara frowned. It was 10:36 at night, and she brought decorations...

"I certainly hope you don't expect us to put them up _now_ of all times..." Hasame glanced at the clock and her face changed from somewhat eagerness to disbelief.

"...Nooo, are you serious? Crap..." She moaned and sat heavily onto the chair, putting her chin in her hands. She did look disappointed. Gaara looked at the box full of christmas decorations.

"Hey..." Hasame looked at him in a melancholy manner, "You have tomorrow off, don't you?" With that thought in her head, relief dawned on her.

"Yeah, you're right. I almost forgot about that. Well, tomorrow we will then." She gave a small smiled at him and Gaara nodded. Sighing heavily, Hasame leaned back in the arm chair and curled up in it, closing her eyes.

"God...I hate being so tired..." She complained under her breath, but fell asleep quickly.


	194. December 8th, 2007

December 8th, 2007

"Gaara! Gaara, Gaara, wake up please!" His shoulder was shaken so violently that the said red head almost was pulled out of bed.

"Alright alright I'm up! What?!" Gaara demanded, sitting up and glared angrily at Hasame, her hands still on his upper arm, gripping it tightly. Her hands were trembling, and so was the rest of her. Hasame looked absolutely distressed, and disturbed, by something, but it looked like she needed to spill whatever was making her so tense.

"What is it? Spit it out!" He snapped, and Hasame tore her hands off of him as if he was burning her hands. Clenching and unclenching her hands, Hasame was muttering something to herself, rubbing her fingers together.

"Gaara! It's not fair!!" She yelped, and tugged at her hair with her trembling hands. Gaara frowned in disbelief and shook his head slightly.

"What is not fair? What are you talking about? What the hell is so important that you woke me up?!" He grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her off the ground to sit on the bed, holding her still. He could just feel the tremors riveting through her body from the tenseness of her muscles.

"It's not fair! Alot of things!" She said, her eyes wide with frustration, "H-how come I have to know everything! Why do people tell me stuff! It just makes my life more complicated!"

"What _is_?!" He growled, shaking her shoulders back and forth, causing her head to snap back and forth also. She looked surprised, but took a deep breath before explaining.

"How come people find me so attractive?!" Gaara froze. He blinked several times, before opening his mouth, but closed it again. He gave her an odd look, and finally said,

"Sorry...Come again?"

"How come people are attracted to me?" So he had heard right.

"Um..." Was all he said, and slowly let go of her shoulders. She sighed deeply, still trembling a few times.

"Alright, I have had Eden said she loved me, remember that?" Gaara nodded, "Well, I just found out a few days ago that this girl, Kayla, also had a crush on me. And then, just yesterday, a...a close friend of mine just said she loved me." He tilted his head slightly, eyeing her strangly.

"Who would this girl be?" Hasame fidgeted.

"I'm not allowed to say. She made me promise that I wouldn't say. But that's not important on who loves me! IT'S ALL GIRLS!!" She cried, slamming her fist on the blankets, trembling again. "It's so FRUSTRATING! I-I...I already have someone! And Eden and the other girl BOTH know that! It's not fair because it's only GIRLS that seem to find me sexually attractive! A-and, I already have Jason! But, like...argh!" She pulled a lock of her hair in anger, then began twirling it agitatedly. "How come girls find me attractive?! It doesn't make any sense! Friggin...Friggin three girls in two years like me...and...and, I don't get it! I try SO HARD not to be attractive! But I just seem to pull more in! WHAT IS WITH WOMEN?!" Gaara almost felt like laughing. This is what most males asked. But Hasame looked so distressed that Gaara sighed and glanced at her. Shrugging, he said,

"Listen, I know next to nothing on how a female's mind works. Look at all those other females in Suna. Everyone used to hate my guts. They wish I were dead. And then, they suddenly think I'm cool and elite, and...what else did they say?"

"The silent-type or something." Hasame finished, and Gaara nodded.

"Yes. It doesn't make sense, now, does it? I just let them do it." Hasame shook her head violently.

"No but that's not it! It's just COMPLICATING my life! I mean..WHY DO THEY TELL ME THIS! If they know I'm straight, and that I have a..a boyfriend, then why do they feel the need to tell me they love me?! I mean...ARE THEY TRYING to make my life difficult?!" She yelped, staring at him hard with her deep blue eyes. Gaara shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't think they'd purposefully do that if they loved you." Hasame stared for a moment, and blinked, glancing downwards, fiddling with her hair in one hand and the other one tracing her lips with her index finger.

"No..you're right...that sounds correct...But it doesn't make sense that they tell me...They'd want me to be happy, right? And...I don't know how to act around her now...Should I stay normal? But if I do, I might do something that will trigger any more romantic emotion towards me, that obviously I don't want...But I don't want to hurt her by acting any differently...She'll take offense and I certainly don't want to do that. She's a good friend...I tell her almost anything..." She muttered all this under her breath, glancing around feverishly, the twirling growing quicker.

"GOD! WHY IS THIS BOTHERING ME SO MUCH?!" She cried suddenly, making him jump. "Ah, I know why. 'Cause I'm not gay, that's why. I don't like it when girls start finding me attractive. I prefer boys. No duh...Jason, obviously. But its because it's out of my control...and I'm pissed because I don't think I wanted them to tell me that they ever loved me...I wanted them to just keep it to themselves...Damn those women...Feeling the need to tell the truth all the time...DAMNIT just talk to yourself! Write in your diaries! Talk to your friends about it! Oh wait...I _am_ her friend..." Gaara was inclining his head at her, watching her with some concern. Whenever she talked to herself and not him, clearly when he was right in front of her and she woke him just to talk to him, he knew this was driving her crazy.

"Alright, alright, alright, calm down now." He grabbed her hand that was twirling her long bangs and the other hand that she was now chewing her thumbnail and she looked up in surprise, as if just noticing he was there. He looked her squarely in the eye.

"Listen. You can't do _anything_ about this. And obviously, you know that too. You have every right to be bothered. But what I recommend is that you act just as natural as every other day, and possibly her feelings for you will wear off." He advised and Hasame blinked, then frowned, shaking her head.

"No, no, if I act the same, it might increase it, because damn, according to her -how come I never noticed the signs?- whatever I seem to do is very cute or something like that. If I act differently-"

"She'll take offense, I know, I heard." Gaara interupted, gripping her wrists in a steady grip, but not too tight. Hasame cringed her face up tightly, and shut her eyes. She fell forward, head hitting just next to Gaara's knee. She let out a long grona of frustrationg.

"I just...I really wanted Rita to be on...It's not fair...I promised her I'd talk to her last night, but I was sleeping over at Emily's...and...I did apologize by sending her an email, but...I just want to talk to her...I feel so much better when I do..." She mumbled. Gaara sighed and let go of her wrists, letting them fall on either side of her head. She gripped the blankets tightly for a moment, then sighed, sitting back up, her head hanging.

"I don't...get people." She grumbled, sounding irritated again. Gaara didn't know what to say, but just sighed in response. "Can I sleep with you?"

Gaara thanked his stars that it was almost pitch black in the bedroom, because his face suddenly burned as red as his hair, unnecessarily clearing his throat.

"W-what? Pardon? What did you say? S-sleep with me? We-we're only-" He could barely contain his stuttering, but Hasame replied,

"I just want someone with me. Just tonight, I promise. I don't want to have to stay in my own room, alone, and end up wound up in my thoughts, which would make me just get frustrated again." Gaara realized what she meant and calmed down instantly. He nodded and pulled back the blankets on the opposite side of the bed. Hasame crawled over and tucked her legs beneath the covers, falling back on the pillow.

"Thanks...I wonder if it bothers you?" She asked, turning her head to look at him. He had slid down and fell back against his own pillow. Did it bother him?

"Well...No...Not really...But I'm wondering if I should just get another bed in here for you." He suggested, trying to make a joke, but Hasame looked thoughtfully at him.

"That sounds good." Gaara blinked as Hasame turned away, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't trying to be literal...But hell, if it made her happy.

There was a long silence, and Gaara wondered if she had fallen asleep. He turned over to check, but her eyes were staring wide at him, her head turned to face him. He blinked in surprise.

"Oh, you're still awake." She stated, and turned back to stare at the ceiling. Gaara raised an invisble eyebrow at her curiously, but dropped her strange antic. He saw her press the heel of her palm against the side of her head, wincing in pain slightly, but rested her hand over her stomach and sighed.

"Jason's leaving again. Three months." She said, her voice deeply sad. "He's going on an exchange trip to Paris, and he's leaving the 16th."

"Will you be counting the days again?" Asked Gaara, not knowing what else to say besides that. Hasame nodded.

"Yeah...I'll be able to get through this, I think." Gaara looked at her for a moment, but put a hand on her arm.

"Please. Don't get all...lifeless once he's gone. It kills...Temari and Kankurou." Hasame smiled sadly, but it disappeared when she turned her head to look at him.

"What about you?" She asked, and Gaara was taken aback.

"U-uh. Me too. It bothers me too." He quickly said, taking his hand off her arm. She sighed and turned to the ceiling. Her face disappeared as she looked over at the edge of the bed on her side.

"Not having anything surround me when I sleep has always bothered me. I feel...exposed." She mumbled, shifting further from the edge. Gaara looked around at the ceiling, not knowing what to say in the silence now.

Soon however, Hasame's breathing became silent, almost like she was dead, but he saw her stomach rise and fall with each breath. Satisfied, Gaara let himself go to sleep.


	195. December 12th

December 12, 2007

There was a scuffling of feet, and Gaara pulled his shirt over his head to look at the door of his bedroom. Quickly hopping on one foot, he slid on a pair of pants before answering the door. Though no one actually knocked, he recognized the footsteps. He pushed aside the door to see Hasame, fist raised, about to knock. Looking slightly bewildered at her friend, Gaara stepped aside to let her in, saying,

"Figured it was you." Hasame quirked her eyebrows up and entered. She eyed his clothing.

"In your pajamas already?" He shrugged and shut the door. Hasame sighed. "I shouldn't be talking. I've been so tired lately. I've been going to bed early, but I wake up still so sleepy." Gaara sat down beside Hasame on his bed, resting his elbows on his knees. Hasame leaned back on her hands, crossing her legs indian style on the mattress. She sighed heavily and glanced at the monthly calendar Gaara had on his bedside table.

"Two weeks till christmas..." Gaara said, and both of them felt slightly depressed. They still hadn't put up the decorations. Hasame blinked and turned her attention to the back of Gaara's head, who was still staring unhappily at the calendar.

"Hey." He turned his head to look at her, "Why don't we go do it now?" The teenager stared at her for a full minute, then squinted.

"You do know what time it is, right? Almost 11 at night? God knows how much noise we'll make." Hasame smirked then smugly said,

"That, is where I come in handy. Plus, you with your stealthing skills, we'd be a silent as mice." Gaara suddenly scowled murderously at her.

"Don't mention mice." Blinking in confusion, Hasame suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, trying very hard to muffle them and ended up falling backwards on the bed. The rat incident obviously still hadn't left Gaara's memory. She wheezed and sat back up, wiping her eyes.

"Alright. But, really...Why not go? Come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him from the bed. Gaara groaned but let her pull him to his feet and lead him out into the hallway.

Quickly descending the stairs, Hasame yanked up her pants as they were falling due to the two-sizes-to-big problem. Gaara shook his head as he followed her, watching the top of her head bounce along the hallway as she trotted along to the sitting room. Reaching the room, he saw her already sitting on the ground like a child, the big box between her stretched out legs, pulling out decoration after decoration. Gaara sat down beside her, helping her sort through the tinsel, beads, tree decorations, and wreaths.

"Hey hey check it out! I forgot my dad still had this!" She held up a ceramic tree ornament. It was a triangle, with pale blue and pink designs around the edge, and a miniscule baby cradle swung in the middle. On the foot of the cradel, it read Baby's First Christmas, 1992. "And look!" She held up a picture of her mother and her father together, with baby Hasame between her mothers legs, tearing the wrapping off of her christmas gift (or more like eating the wrapping paper). Gaara took the picture as Hasame continued to empty the box. The infant was indeed Hasame. She had alot of hair as a baby. It was a vivid red, wild curly ringlets surrounded her pale round face, and bright blue eyes were widened in fascination by the colourful paper in her incredibly tiny hands. She was wearing a dark blue nightgown that looked too large for her, giving her the impression she was in a bundle of blankets and not a night gown. She looked just like her mother. The older woman holding Hasame on her lap was smiling warmly at the camera, the same mystifying blue eyes 15 year old Hasame sported now. Her mother had wild curly red hair like her daughter, and though a large woman, she looked like the most loving mother there was.[Author's Note: Just for the record, in my opinion, my mother is almost a spitting image of Mrs. Weasly from Harry Potter. She really is! Her father with dark dark brown hair that was shaven short against his skull also grinned widely, a scruffy beard growing around his chin and below his nose. He had hazel eyes by the look of it, but also had the straight nose that Hasame had. Gaara returned to looking at the infant. Hasame looked about 3 years old. He found himself staring a long while at it, but was distracted once Hasame poked him in the shoulder.

"Oi, are you going to stare at pictures all night, or help me?" She demanded, and motioned with her hand at the lights already untangled and coiled neatly by the tree base. Gaara sighed and shrugged, getting up to help her put together the artificial tree together. He couldnt help but grin to himself as he watched Hasame attempt to start at the very top of the tree, attaching the fake branches into the slots. It had been a while since he had seen her with red hair. He almost missed it. That picture was proof that she didn't just dye her hair that bright red. It probably had dulled with age like her mother's, but in the photograph, it was such a lively red.

They finished putting together the artifical tree, and Hasame had returned to the box to produce yards of garland. She grinned mischeviously as she glanced at Gaara's back, who was now busying himself with putting up candles on the surfaces of tables and window ledges. Dragging the mile long garland, she threw it over Gaara's head, and began skipping around him. Gaara jumped in surprise, before realising he was about to be mummyfied in garland.

"Deck the Gaara with bows of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la!" Hasame sang horribly offkey (on purpose) and let go of the garland once she finished wrapping him up. Gaara was staring dully out of the window, hoping she would shut up. She did, but then decided to put a wreath on his head. Grinning widely at him, Hasame ignored the liquid flames now shooting from Gaara's glare and hung a small ornament just above of his nose.

"Deck the _Gaara_ with bows of holly?" He said slowly, not ceasing his glower as Hasame pulled away from his line of vision.

"Why not? I'm not decking any halls, now am I?" He heard her say somewhere behind him. The redhead wriggled out of the garland with some difficulty, then grabbed the wreath off of his head.

"No...But I'm going to deck _you_!" He shoved the wreath over her head and pinned her arms to her side. Hasame gasped in surprise as he picked her up, then dumped her into the now empty box.

"Gaara!" She yelped and fell over. Her rear was stuck in the box. Ignoring her pleas of release, he started decorating the tree with random bells and tinsel and ornaments he found.

About 10 minutes had passed before Hasame finally crawled herself out of the box and pulled the wreath holding her captive. She collapsed on the floor from exhaustion, glaring at Gaara. Suddenly, she yawned widely. Blinking sleepily, she glanced at the couch. It looked mighty comfy...No, no she had to finish decorating! Getting to her feet, Hasame grabbed the garland she had used to tie up Gaara and stood in the middle of the room, looking around as to where she could hang it up. GLancing at it in her hands, she noticed the huge knot. Groaning, she plopped herself down on the couch and begun to de-knot the stupid thing. Gaara had gone through most of the deocrations, and grabbed the next thing he laid his hands on. Looking down at the weird leafy plant with white berries, he held it up, looking for a string or hook that would let it hang from a branch.

"Hey, Hasame, what is this thing--" He turned around to ask, but found her asleep, a long trail of garland covering her vertical body on the couch, one hand still within the ropes of artificial leaves, the other by her face. Gaara stared at her, hand raised with the strange bundle of leaves clutched in it. He focused on the plant, then noticed a tag still attached to it. Squinting, he read the tiny black print.

"Mistle...mistletoe...?" He frowned, and then non-existant eyebrows shot up in comprehension. His attention then moved to the sleeping figure on the couch. Shaking his head, he threw it back into the pile and went to go sit in the arm chair near the couch. He fell asleep watching Hasame sleeping.


	196. December 20th

December 20th, 2007

Quickly closing the door of the mansion, Hasame listened intently through the seemingly empty house. Once determining that it was, she rushed up the stairs, not bothering to be her usual silent ascent up the steps. Shoving aside her door and slamming it behind her, Hasame stood in the middle of her room, her breath slightly heavier from the quick climb of the stairs. Exhaling deeply, she trudged to her bed and flopped on it, burying her face in the mountain of pillows, her comforter nearly swallowing her from its poofiness (is that even a word? It is now). A tear near her face in the comforter had let loose a few downy feathers, slowly drifting down onto her hair and back of her neck. Brushing it off awkwardly, Hasame proceeded to lay facedown on her bed until she felt the need to move.

Hours passed, and Hasame knew this without even having to look at the clock. The sun had sank low into the sky, causing the room to be filled with an orange-red glow, stretching over her now blank walls.

A week ago, Hasame felt that she needed to start fresh. Get rid of all the old drawings that had reminded her of the past. And as she did, she tore them all down, not caring if she ripped it so terribly that it couldnt be repaired, and threw them out. She did indeed feel better afterwards. But now...  
Hasame stared sadly at the white wall. It was just so empty now. And it made her feel worse than she was currently.

Jason had finally taken his leave to Paris after a three day delay of his flight. She felt sad not only because he had to leave, but because he hadn't left her a note saying goodbye. Maybe if she had just been online the night before...

Sighing sadly, Hasame buried her face deeper into the pillows, wanting to just be swallowed up by the soft and downiness of the cloth all around her.

Something crinkled in her pocket as she moved, and digging into her jeans with her left hand, she withdrew a crumpled up note. Glowering at it, she viciously threw it at her garbage bin and missed it by a mile.

The note had contained a letter from her friend whom had confessed she loved her. Hasame, not being a homosexual, was thorughly worried, and had just found another difficulty added to her life. The letter then said that she did NOT love her, and that she had lied. Hasame was partially furious with her because she lied, but there was a bigger reason behind her anger. The fact that it was a lie from the start, and that it wasn't even necessary to announce it to Hasame. This friend KNEW that Hasame was going through a hard time with losing Eden, and it just seemed from Hasame's point of view, that it was just one more stressful truth (or lie) that was to be added to her shoulders. She couldn't take anymore and it was beginning to piss her off. And now she finds that the girl never loved her from the start just enfuriated Hasame.

Friends didn't lie to friends. They would help their friend to relieve their stress, not add to it. And they ESPECIALLY didn't lie about things that they KNEW would add to the stress. It was like a double whammy. She felt icky, and gross. Unclean. Sitting up with a sigh, Hasame slid herself off the bed and shuffled out of the room. Taking a towel from the linen closet beside the bathroom, Hasame shut the bathroom door behind it, leaning her back on the door. Glancing around, her eyes landed on the tub. She hadn't taken a bath in years.

Waiting for the bath tub to fill, Hasame began snooping around the bathroom cupboards, reading all the bottle labels that the cupboard held. Finding a bag of bath salts that were rose scented, and another bottle of some bubble bath, Hasame dumped them both into the tub. The scent was so intoxicating, that Hasame found herself leaning over the edge of the basin, inhaling the perfumes. Quickly, she searched around the cupboard for anything else that smelt wonderful. Finding these small gel balls that had scented oils in it, she tossed those in too. Twisting the taps off and feeling the steam rise from the overly scented bathwater, Hasame stripped her afterschool clothing and practically jumped in. The smell and heat was so overwhelming, she went lightheaded quickly and accidentally slipped beneath the water. Sitting up and gasping, she shook her wet head, sending beads of water in every direction. Taking a moment to allow herself to get used to the unusual smells that she usually never approached, the raven haired girl then slowly leaned back, the bubbles reaching just to her neck and hiding the rest of her body.

Strands of her hair hung in strings over her nose and cheeks, covering one eye completely. Blinking sleepily, she was determined to stay awake and decided to look around the bathroom. Now she remembered why she didn't take baths and stuck to showers: They were one of the things that put her to sleep most effectively.

Downstairs, the deadbolt slid aside as a key unlocked the front door, creaking open. Hasame's ears perked at the new sound, guessing who ever it was that had come home.

"--Can you believe that old man? 'You break it you buy it!' I didn't even touch anything! It was the little snot beside me! He was poking the thing-"

"Kankurou?"

"Yeah?"

"...Just shut up."

Hasame grinned to herself, sinking deeper into the bathwater, blowing a raspberry beneath the surface, bubbles forming above her mouth. She had missed the boys and Temari. It had been a while. Her mind was then clouded with the memories of the days she had been here and mostly the times that Gaara either embarrassed her, or Temari attempted to dress her up, or Kankurou just being an idiot because he could make her laugh. The perfumes from the bubbles, bathoils and salts fogged her senses and dulled her brain and train of thought, slowly lulling her to sleep.

"When's Temari getting back from Konoha?" Kankurou asked from the landing of the stairs, leaning over the banister railing to watch Gaara shuffle through the days mail, slowly ascending the stairs in his Kazekage robes. Shrugging, he then replied without glancing up at his brother, "Probably before christmas. Don't worry."

"I wasn't worrying!" Kankurou said in a defensive tone, which earned him a suspicious glare from Gaara.

"...Right then." Gaara passed all the mail to his elder brother, saying, "Subscriptions, a check, and a bill." Kankurou's face rose and fell at the two things one wished to hear when recieving mail, and one hating to hear when recieving mail. Gaara entered his bedroom and grabbed his pajamas, then exiting to say, "I'll be in the shower if you need me."

"I don't think I'll be needing you anytime soon-...HEY! This bill's YOURS!" Gaara grinned with his back turned and quickly opened and shut the bathroom door. "...But my check. Ooooh yeaaaaah." [Author's Note: See? I'm nice to him sometimes!

Sighing, Gaara dropped his clothes onto the counter and pulled off his hot sticky robes. It was ridiculous to wear such heavy, layered clothing inside. Made no sense in Gaara's opinion. Clad in only boxers, Gaara leaned on the counter and stared at his tired face in the mirror. Resting his forehead on the cool glass, he figured that he needed a vacation sometime soon. He never took a day off anyway. Maybe he could see if he could get a few days off when Hasame was doing her exams and would be coming home earlier...

Turning around and rubbing his face, he reached out for the edge of the tub. Feeling water, he opened an eye peeking through his fingers.

The eye grew wider as he noticed that the tub not only contained water and bubbles(that had now begun to disappear), but a body also.

The next second, Gaara had plastered himself against the door outside the bathroom, having booked it out of the bathroom as quickly and silently as possible, shutting the door. Kankurou had just finished praising himself over the check and blinked in surprise at his half naked brother, looking terrified.

"...What...Got scared of your own reflection or something?" Kankurou asked dully, earning him a well practiced glare.

"No, smartass. I didn't know Hasame had come home!" Gaara hissed, trying to get his brother to lower his voice. Kankurou stared at him oddly, raising an eyebrow.

"...Why are we whispering?" Gaara jabbed a thumb at the bathroom door, and being Kankurou, he was just a little bit slow on the intake. Giving his brother a shocked face, he dropped the check and stared, mouth agape at Gaara.

"You saw her?!" He whispered f


	197. December 24th Christmas Eve

December 24th, 2007

"Oh my gawd! Look at all the ice!!" Shouted a stout, rounded blonde child, with hazel eyes, staring at the small red car that was covered in a thin layer of ice. Hasame, having locked her knees together from attempting to walk down the path from their grandmother's house, looked in mild interest at the vehicle. Inwardly, she moaned. How long were they going to have to stay out in the cold?

"Don't worry, I've got the scaper in the trunk." The children's father, a dark haired man, greying in his beard and hair, said and tried to unlock the trunk. It was covered in ice.

Hasame rolled her eyes, smirking slightly in amusement. A cold wind blew harshly, causing her semi long black coat to flap in the air. Three silver fastenings adorned the front of the wool coat, and a high collar that covered half of her face kept her warm. Underneath, she wore a black turtleneck and dress pants, with worn and whethered, two year old boots, that weren't doing their job of rubber soles. She kept on slipping and sliding down the icy pathway.

Eventually, they managed to scrape off the ice from the windshield and side windows, having finally entered the trunk to remove the scraper.

Hasame yawned and went to rub her eyes, but remembered she had makeup on. In the backseat, her little brother was playing his gameboy ds lite, and her father was singing along rather offkey to christmas music on the radio.

"Tired?" He asked as he caught her yawning. Hasame shrugged.

"Guess I am a little bit." She glanced at the clock, "It's only 10:30 though. Hm." It didn't surprise her. She had eaten some shrimp earlier that night, and had hot chocolate. She was comfortably full from dinner, and a long car drive was another thing that put her to sleep.

As the music changed from Jingle Bell Rock to a choir, Hasame shot the stereo built into the car a look. It was a sad, longing sort of song, with the vocalists echoing with the piano.

"What's this song?" She mumbled through her jacket, jabbing a finger at the stereo.

"Um...Merry Christmas Night, I think." Her father answered, having a moment's silence before answering, because he had to think. Hasame nodded silently, switching her blank stare to out the fogged up window.

Her throat started to tighten and close up, a stinging sensation behind her eyes. Quickly turning her head so she faced the window, Hasame clenched her eyes shut. It was the music that was getting to her, she was sure of it.

She missed him so much. Words within her vast vocabulary couldn't describe how much she longed to see him, just for an hour or so, on this night of all nights. Just to have someone to hold onto on Christmas eve, someone to whisper "Merry Christmas" in his ear and laugh as her warm breath sent a shiver down his neck. It bothered her greatly when her father would complain about for the first time since he got married, this christmas he would not have someone to love romantically. So? Jennifer wasn't living in the same house as them anymore, and it had something to do with being able to see her children, and it was long and complicated. Even Hasame didn't fully understand it.

But it disturbed her because he seemed to complain about it often.

So what if he didn't have anyone to love on christmas? He's had all the other years before. Hasame had finally found someone to love in her life, and she can't even say Merry Christmas to him, because he was all the way in Paris.

But her father didn't know about Jason. He knew _about_ him, sure, but not the fact that he and Hasame were together. Just that he was a friend of Hasame's.

Something hot trickled down her cheek and rolled under her chin. Hasame didn't need to reach up and touch the warm liquid to know what it was. Knowing her face was away from her father in the dark, she silently let tears fall down her face. There was no point in holding it in. The collar of her turtleneck was becoming wet from the tears.

She felt terrible, almost selfish for some reason, for crying on a night that was supposed to be of joy and peace and happiness.

Christmas Eve, of all the nights of a year.

And she felt awful.

Hasame finally opened her wet eyes, her makeup probably smudged from the tears, and looked out the window at the cloudy sky, not a star in sight. She prayed that she was looking at a star through those grey clouds, and sent a message to it, because one of the things she believed was that if she was looking at a particular star, the one she wished to see most was looking at that one too at that same moment, and would somehow hear her voice in his head.

_Merry Christmas, Jason. I hope you are having fun in Paris. I miss you. I love you._


	198. January 6th

My dear child, why are you so distressed?  
Your heart is disturbed and your mind is depressed.  
Your face is upset, your thoughts are troubled and your hands are shaking with regret.  
What is it that you are thinking, you poor belittled child?  
Your past is catching up, and your skeletons have been aroused, dancing, wild.  
Memories of old mingle with the present,  
Your heart is in writhing agony,  
Protesting in resent.

You didn't want this to happen,  
But it has, you doll faced fool,  
Everything will soon begin to overlap.  
My pathetic child, it is all so strange,  
All that you love, all that you've gained,  
You know it will not remained after this day.

January 6th, 2008

The night sky was clear, and starstrewn. Gaara had been staring at the same sky for over an hour. Hasame, he hadn't seen since christmas eve. She had looked depressed, even though it was christmas. He was no longer angry at her for not visiting on christmas day, nor the eve of the new year. He was worried. Sick with worry.

It was silent in the house. The night of new year's and the day after, Temari and Kankurou had thrown a huge party for the new year, and they had been asleep for most of the day. Gaara, not willing to participate, spent the entire party on the roof, staring at the sky. He had brought up his old watch that Hasame had given to him last christmas, along with his repaired bear. He never really used it, but he found that at that night, he decided to watch the count down on the face of the small wristwatch. As the second hand reached 12, he looked up at the sky again, and sighed sadly. Down below, in the house, everyone screamed "HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" and there were great cheers and clanking of glasses in toasts. There was laughter, as the people in the house gave each other new year's kisses, wishing them all good luck and shouting out resolutions.

Gaara closed his eyes, arms resting on his knees that were brought up to his chest.

"Happy new year's...I guess." He mumbled. He could see her in his mind's eye. Hasame, her black, uneven hair cut being blown around barely in the soft, hot wind of the desert, hearing the shouts below, and then would cry "Happy New year's, Gaara!", throwing her arms up in the air, looking at him with a wide grin, staring expectantly at him. She would say "Oh, come on! Smile a bit, won't you?" and would put her cold, pale hands on his face and try to turn the corners of his mouth upwards. She would hear the shouts of new year kisses, and as Gaara would try to vainly nudge her away, she would laugh wildly and grab him by his hair, then kiss his cheek. "You're such a prude, Gaara!" She would say, then muss up his hair roughly. "And that kiss was only from a friend, got it? Jason would probably kill me if he found out!" She would shout over the cheers from inside the house.

But that's not what had happened. He was alone on the rooftop like many nights before.

Slowly drifting back to reality, Gaara heard a distand thud on the rooftop. Blinking and rubbing his stinging eyes, he got up from the chair, eyes glued to the ceiling. Raising two fingers in front of his face, he closed his eyes as his sand swirled around him like a mini tornado, his destination was the rooftop.

Opening his eyes, they widened slightly as he saw the familiar black hair sitting on the rooftop, her face not visible. In fact, he could barely see her at all. Clothed all in black as usual, her hands were hidden from view because she had wrapped herself up in a ball, knees to her chest, hands that were covered by her sleeves were gripping her elbows, and her body was shaking slightly.

Dropping to his knees, he crawled over to her, pulling his legs in front of his as he slowly raised a hand to put it on her shoulder, then hesitated. Slower than before, he rested the hand on her arm, and Hasame's head snapped up so fast it seemed to have given her a kink. Gaara was slightly shocked to see tears streaming down her eyes, the black makeup smudged so much it looked like she had raccoon eyes. She had stopped crying the moment she spotted him, and for a full 3 seconds, she had this look of wide eyed surprise, but when Gaara said, "What's wrong?" her lips began to tremble, and the flushed face collapsed in sadness, full fledged sobbing causing her to hide her face in humiliation. Gaara quickly pulled her towards him, pressing her wet face to his chest, the trembling shoulders were held solidly by his arms.

She cried for what seemed like hours, but night sky barely changed when the sobs began to quiet. Gaara looked down to see her wiping her eyes, giving no regards to her makeup now horribly beyond a touch up. Holding her shoulders at arms length, he tried to look straight at her eyes, but she was too busy wiping them and sniffling.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." Hasame didn't respond, wiping her nose with the back of her hand in vain, then reached into her dress pant pocket, producing a piece of printed paper. Gaara took it and unfolded it. It looked like it was an email.

**Letter from Jason**

From: Shana Flaherty December 30, 2007 2:45:44 PM

To: Hasame Chiaki Hasame,

_I'm so sorry I'm going on this trip, but I really need to clear my mind. I know - It's pretty selfish to put myself before you and I apologize. Please, try not to be too sad; it won't look good on your pretty face._

_My flight is in about an hour and a half and I still need to pack...I might want to wrap this up...sorry. But ya, I'll be back February 17th at around 8pm if my flight cooperates. If I can send information about where I am, I'll tell Shana to tell you for sure. But righ now I don't have that authority..._

_Anyways, be happy! You still have friends who care about you and love you so keep your head up high and be strong. I will think about you everyday, all the time. I love you sooo much, Hasame_

_Love, Jason Baker_

_P.S., Sorry it was so short..._

Gaara looked up at Hasame, shaking his head slightly. "I still don't get it-"

"I just miss him, alright?!" She snapped, rubbing her eyes more because tears had begun to flow again. "I want to tell him it's alright and that it's not selfish of him to go. If anymore, if he did it to just clear his head of stuff, I would encourage him to go. I know he'll have fun. And I want him to have fun. I just...I can't help but be sad. I try to do anything for him within reason, but I can't stop being sad." Gaara watched her empathetically, the girl's watery eyes cast downwards, hands clutched tight in a ball on her lap. "Shana got a phone call yesterday, and for some reason, Jason isn't allowed to disclose the information on where he's staying. Safety reasons, I'm guessing. But I don't want to ask for the phone number of the house he's in, because I don't want the family to have to pay the long distance charge. Mom and Dad would get mad at me if our house was the one paying too. And I don't want to seem like a pest by calling whenever I wish, which, if I don't control my urges, I might be calling everyday." Her lips trembled in a hope to smile at her joke, but she sobbed again, protecting her face with her hands. "I read it every night, and I can't help but cry. I feel like such a baby. Always, when I read the part where he tells me to keep my head up-" Her voice pitch was rising and growing thinner, so she stopped talking to calm herself down.

Unfourtunately for Gaara, he had no advice to console her with. Just like with Hasame, this whole love thing was a new thing to him. He hesitantly reached out, then pulled her close again, for she was crying once more. It took a little longer to calm herself, and when she pulled away, sniffling and wiping her cheeks from the tears, she sighed deeply.

"I know what. I'll write Shana a letter to read to him the next time he calls. That way, he'll know that I got it, and what I have to say to him. Yes...That sounds good..." She suggested, running her fingers through her hair. Gaara nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea." Hasame looked at him and gave a sad, defeated smile, a few tears escaping before she mumbled something like 'you pathetic baby' and wiped her eyes viciously. Gaara took her hand and nodded his head at the inside of the house.

"Come on. Come inside. Get cleaned up." He offered, and she nodded.

oooo

The letter I got above was the correct date and time. What really bothered me was that he left the december 16th, and told Shana to give me the letter when he was gone and I was online, but she didn't do that. She almost refused to give it unless my friend Shane would make a deal with her, and then she gave it to me. I didnt know why, but then after a few days of persuading, I finally figured out why. I don't think I should write it on here, as I only write down my personal life, not others. Its just respectable.

Also, what has really been bothering me was the fact that I cried almost every night. I almost never cry and the fact that I can so easily with anything connected to Jason, it disturbs me greatly, AND the fact that I was almost caught crying in the large chair at my aunt's house on christmas day. Everyone had been in the kitchen, and I was kneeling on the chair, looking out the window to the park behind the house (They had just moved recently, so I was enjoying the scenery) when a song on my ipod came on that reminded me terribly of him, because it had been the song on his myspace the first time I ever met him. Half of me wanted to stop it and skip to the next song, but a stronger part of me just wanted to listen to it and think of him. I felt like I was betraying him by not thinking of Jason, so I decided just letting my thoughts drift off to him would ease my guilty conscience. But it went past that, and I ended up crying, my face not visible because of the way I was facing, and my mom and brother were on the couch not 3 feet away from me. My brother was reading his new Naruto, Volume 27, and mom was...I think doing her sudoku puzzle book she got from my little brother. She was asking me something, and I don't even remembered what I answered, and then she asked me to look at her while talking to people, so I didn't want to show any signs of me crying by wiping my eyes or anything. Then I remembered my hair was able to cover my eyes, and since it was like that the whole day I was hoping she wouldn't notice anything different. But then I saw her out of the corner of my eye in the middle of turning around, and she asked if anything was wrong. Being stupid and not wanting to ruin anyone elses mood, I quickly answered nothing. Then she said something about then why are you crying? I felt like shooting her a glare because my little brother was RIGHT THERE, but he wasn't paying attention. I shook my head saying that I was tired. She pointed out that I wasnt just tired and asked if it was because we had to stay in the hotel instead of me sleeping at my aunt's house. I don't like hotels. Actually, I hate the. I dont like the abnormal, unhomely feel it gives with crisp, tidy rooms and unnaturally shining bathrooms and such. It just wasn't comfortable for me. I shook my head no, and rested my head on my chin, discreetly using my sleeve of my sweater to wipe my cheeks, and before mom could ask what else, my cousin Jessie came into the room, asking if anyone wanted dessert. Being me, I quickly looked happy and got to my feet, saying Sure! What is it? And then followed her into the kitchen.

Mom never bothered me again during the break. She still hasn't.

School is tomorrow. That always seems to remind me of him. Please don't ask why, even I don't know. It just does. Makes no sense to me. I'm worried about school. My dislike of it has now grown to a fear, and I am just not looking forward to it.

Honestly, I have to say because I want to put truth into this, when I was retyping the email onto this entry, just when I was at _Just keep your head up high and strong._, I could feel my eyes burning, and I had to stop for a minute. I refused to cry not only because my brother was still awake (the little jerkwad), but my mother was also still up.

Now see, no one's interested in reading anything else that doesn't contain the Naruto characters, to I feel its better for me to post anything added to the bottom, where people would just skip over if not interested. And my apologizes for the poem above. I was writing it just before starting this entry, and I had left it there, and when I went to start the entry, I saw it, but I didn't want to lose it so I just kept it there. It was written on a whim, basically. No real thought put into it, and there was no re writting any words. I do that with all my poems, that why they suck so bad (laughs).


	199. January 8th

January 8th, 2008

It had been two days since he found her on the rooftop, and the girl was still an absolute mess. She felt ill, her hair drooped lifelessly, and she barely ate anything. Gaara didn't push her to do anything, instead helped her with anything, which half the time she refused the help.

Now, she was laying on her bed, a bandaid on her cheek and just below her collar bone. She had been scratching once again. And when the scab would heal, she would pick at it, causing it to bleed again. There were no tears streaming down her cheeks, but Gaara only saw large sad eyes. Large sad grey eyes.

Turned out it was more than her missing Jason. It was so much more he could not even say it all. He had seen Hasame writing something for what seemed like hours on her laptop, and then she would snap it shut and not touch it again. It lay untouched still. Gaara checked to see if she was awake or asleep, and it was the latter, then took the laptop and opened it.

What he found inside the most recent document was a long list of something. After reading it all, he was astonished.

I AM SAD  
I AM FRUSTRATED!  
I AM FEELING USELESS  
I AM FEELING LIKE DEAD WEIGHT  
I AM FEELING LIKE I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT CAUSE PAIN TO MY FRIENDS  
I FEEL LIKE A BURDEN  
I CANT DO ANYTHING FOR ANYONE ELSE  
I FEEL LIKE A CRY BABY BECAUSE I LET LOOSE A FEW TEARS  
I FEEL EVEN WORSE WHEN I FELT LIKE CRYING ON ONE OF THE HAPPIEST DAYS OF THE YEAR  
I MISS JASON!  
I MISS HIM SO MUCH, I FEEL PHYSICAL PAIN  
I DONT KNOW IF ANYONE ELSE UNDERSTANDS AND IM AFRAID TO ASK  
I HATE LOVING HIM BECAUSE IT MAKES ME CRY  
I HATE LOVING HIM BECAUSE HE COMFORTS ME AND THAT MAKES ME CRY ALSO  
I HATE LOVING HIM BECAUSE IT MAKES ME LAUGH  
I HATE LOVING HIM BECAUSE HE MAKES ME FEEL LIKE THE GIRL I AM  
I HATE LOVING HIM BECAUSE HE MAKES ME FEEL LIKE IM HIS ONE AND ONLY  
I HATE LOVING HIM BECAUSE I NOW KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO MISS SOMEONE SOOOO MUCH IT MAKES YOU CRY AT NIGHT AS YOU GO TO SLEEP AND YOU HURT SO DEEPLY BUT YOU HAVE TO PUT ON A BRAVE FACE BECAUSE YOU DONT WANT OTHERS TO KNOW YOUR HURTING, BECAUSE YOUR ALWAYS SEEN AS THE STRONGEST PERSON MENTALLY THEYVE EVER KNOWN BECAUSE THEYVE NEVER SEEN YOU CRY AND YOU DONT WANT TO LET THEM IN ON YOUR PAIN BECAUSE OF THOSE REASONS AND YOU DONT THINK YOU CAN HANDLE ANY SYMPATHY.

I LOOK AT MYSELF IN THE MIRROR AND I SEE ACNE, I SEE WEIRD COLOURED EYES, I SEE THIN, UNATTRACTIVE LIPS, I SEE A HEAVY BODY WITH EXTRA FAT, I SEE A GIRL WHO STILL NEEDS TO WEAR HER RETAINER, I SEE A SCARRED BODY

SO SCARRED THAT IT LOOKS BAD. JUST PLAIN BAD.

CUTS AND SCRAPES FROM THE CATS AND PEOPLE THINK YOUR EMO JUST BECAUSE THEY WONT TAKE THE TIME TO LISTEN TO YOUR STORY BEHIND EACH AND EVERY SCAR

NOT ALL SCARS ARE FROM CATS, BUT I NEVER INFLICTED THEM UPON MYSELF

I WANT TO LASH OUT AT PEOPLE WHO GIVE ME THAT LOOK THAT SAYS PISS OFF YOU EMO

I HATE PEOPLE THAT DONT GIVE ME A CHANCE, BUT THEN I DIDNT GIVE ANYONE ELSE A CHANCE IN THE BEGINNING BECAUSE OF MY PAST

I NEVER LOOKED FOR MY FRIENDS, BECAUSE I DIDNT THINK I NEEDED THEM AND I DIDNT WANT TO BOTHER MYSELF WITH THEM

BUT THEY CAME TO ME AND I DONT KNOW IF IM GLAD OR IF IM SAD

BECAUSE I KNOW ONE DAY ILL LOSE THEM, IVE ALREADY HAD A TASTE OF THAT, AND IF I LOSE THEM ALL, I THINK I MIGHT DIE.

I SOMETIMES WONDER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I DIED, AND IM ALMOST CURIOUS TO TRY IT OUT BUT NOT BECAUSE I WANT TO DIE, BUT BECAUSE IM CURIOUS

PEOPLE THINK IM STRANGE BECAUSE IM INTERESTED INTO DEATH AND MURDER AND BLOOD AND HORRIFIC STUFF AND TRANSVESTITES AND WEARING MENS CLOTHES AND HERMAPHRODITES AND YAOI AND YURI AND I DONT LIKE IT WHEN THEY THINK IM GAY OR BISEXUAL

I WANT TO CHANGE MYSELF AND BE A BETTER PERSON FOR MY FRIENDS

I DONT KNOW WHAT THEY SEE IN ME

I NEVER HUG THEM

I NEVER SAY LOVE YA AS I GO OR SOMETHING

I BARELY SHOW AFFECTION

I BARELY SHOW EMOTION

I DONT LET THEM KNOW IM INTERESTED

I LIE TO SAY IM INTERESTED BECAUSE I KNOW THEY ARE AND I DONT WANT TO LET THEM DOWN

IM AFRAID TO SHOW THEM WHAT I REALLY LOVE AND WHAT I REALLY HATE NOT BECAUSE OF WHAT THEYLL THINK OF ME BUT BECAUSE IM AFRAID THEY WONT LIKE ME FOR WHAT I TRULE LOVE AND THEY MIGHT WALK AWAY.

I SOMETIMES WISH I NEVER HAD ANY FAMILY, ANY FRIENDS, ANY BOYFRIEND BECAUSE THEN I WONT GET HURT IF THEY ARE HURT, IF THEY ARE SAD, IF THEY GET ANGRY AT ME, OR IF THEY DIE OR IF THEY LEAVE ME.

BUT AT THE SAME TIME I DONT THINK I COULD LIVE WITHOUT THEM.

I DONT KNOW WHO I WOULD BE IF EDEN NEVER CAME TO ME THAT DAY IN SCIENCE CLASS

I DONT LIKE IT THAT MY FATHER HAS A FACE BOOK AND QUESTIONED WHY MY STATUS SHOWED THAT I WAS IN A RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE I NEVER TOLD HIM ABOUT JASON AND IM AFRAID TO

MOM THINKS HE AND SHANA ARE SUSPICIOUS CHARACTERS AND I THOUGHT SO TOO BUT TOO MUCH HAS GONE BETWEEN US FOR ME TO BELIEVE THAT ANYMORE.

I THOUGHT I COULD NEVER TRUST AGAIN BUT SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE GAINED IT THROUGH THEIR OWN SPECIAL WAY AND THE WAY JASON AND SHANA HAVE IS SO WEIRD AND STRANGE AND STUPID BUT IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED AND HAPPY THAT I HAVE THE TWO MOST STUPID, MOST IDIOTIC, MOST PEOPLE WHO LACK COMMON SENSE AS MY FRIENDS BUT I LOVE THEM IN ALL THEIR STUPID GLORY

I WISH MY PARENTS KNEW THAT

I REALLY DID!

I CANT EXPLAIN IT BECAUSE THEYLL QUESTION IT

I HATE IT WHEN THEY QUESTION STUFF!

DAD HATES IT WHEN I SAID I DIDNT BELIEVE IN GOD

I DONT BECAUSE HES NEVER DONE ANYTHING GOOD FOR ME AND IM TOO SCIENTIFIC

AND WHEN DAD HATES IT THAT I QUESTION GOD AND STUFF, WHY DOES HE QUESTION MY BELIEFS IN FRIENDS? YOU SHOULDNT DO THAT! LET ME MAKE MY OWN MISTAKES! IT BUILDS CHARACTERS, REMEMBER?!

I HATE IT THAT IM OUT OF SHAPE AND MY BACK HURTS SO BAD I CANT BEND OVER WITHOUT IT HURTING

I HATE IT THAT I DONT LIKE WINTER SPORTS AND I CANT DO ANYTHING UNTIL SPRING

I HATE IT WHEN I CRY BECAUSE IT HURTS MY STOMACH

I HATE IT WHEN I CRY BECAUSE IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE A WEAKLING

I HATE IT ESPECIALLY WHEN I CRY WHEN SOMEONE WATCHES ME OR HAS WALKED IN ON ME AND TRIES TO COMFORT ME

BUT AT THE SAME TIME I WANT THEM TO

I DONT WANT OMG ARE YOU OKAY ? TELL ME TELL ME!

I WANT JUST SOMEONE TO HUG ME NOT TOO TIGHTLY AND TELL ME NOTHING BECAUSE MAYBE ILL WANT TO TALK AND MAYBE ILL JUST WANT SILENCE

I HATE LISTENING TO MUSIC THAT REMINDS ME OF JASON BUT I NEED TO OR IM AFRAID ILL FORGET HIM

I WANT PICTURES OF HIM SO I DONT FORGET HIM

I WANT TO SEE HIM

I WANT TO BE IN SHANA'S HOUSE WHEN HE COMES HOME FROM PARIS

I WANT TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO WELCOME HIM HOME AND BE HIS WELCOME BACK GIFT

BECAUSE I AINT THAT GOOD OF A WELCOME BACK GIFT BUT IM SOMETHING

I CANT BELIEVE IVE EVER JUST WANTED SOMEONE TO HUG ME

WHEN SOMEONE HUGS ME I THINK IT WOULD BE POLITE TO AND I HUG THEM BACK AND PEOPLE MAKE A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT GOING OMG MEGAN?! HUGGING SOMEONE?! BECAUSE IT HURTS THAT YOU DONT EVER BELIEVE I COULD CHANGE

BUT MAYBE I DONT WANT TO CHANGE

MAYBE I WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT STUPID AWKWARD ANTISOCIAL 14 YEAR OLD GIRL WITH FRIZZY DYED BLACK HAIR WHO NEVER TALKED TO ANYONE AND WOULD DRAW MEANINGLESSLY INTO HER NOTE BOOK

BUT I LOOK AT MYSELF, AND AS I STAND THERE HATING EVERY SINGLE BIT OF THAT STUPID GIRL IN THE MIRROR, I ALSO LOVE IT BECAUSE THOUGH IVE DONE TERRIBLE, UNFORGIVABLE, AWFUL, HEARTBEAKING, INDESCRIBABLE THINGS, IVE CHANGED INTO SOMETHING BETTER THAN I WAS BEFORE.

I CAN SEE IT THAT IVE LOST WEIGHT AND I SLOWLY AM

IM ABLE TO TAKE CONTROL OF THINGS I NEVER THOUGHT I COULD

I STILL CANT SLEEP PROPERLY AT NIGHT BUT SOMEDAY MAYBE IT WILL GO AWAY

I STILL LIKE WEARING MY GAARA MAKEUP BECAUSE I FEEL A CONNECTION TO HIM STILL AS MY PLATONIC AFFECTION FOR HIM AS DIED DOWN CONSIDERABLY NOW THAT I FINALLY HAVE MY OWN BOY TO LOVE

I CAN SEE IN THE MIRROR THAT IVE LEARNED TO LOVE MY STRAIGHT NOSE, MY HIGH CHEEK BONES, MY JAW, MY THIN LIPS, MY EYES WITH BLUE, SILVER, AND I THINK I FOUND SOME PALER BLUE IN THEM.

MY ACNE WILL GO AWAY, MAYBE NOT AS FAST AS EVERYONE ELSE, BUT I KNOW IT WILL IF I KEEP ON WASHING MY FACE. I JUST WAIT FOR THAT DAY

I KIND OF LIKE THAT I LOOK LIKE A BOY, EVEN IF PEOPLE CONFUSE ME AS ONE, BECAUSE THEN I FEEL LIKE IM DEFINITLY NOT LIKE ALL GIRLS.

I LIKE IT THAT I LISTEN TO DEPRESSING MUSIC AND THEN I CAN EASILY CHANGE TO SOMETHING COMPLETELY OPPOSITE AND THOUGH MY MOOD WONT CHANGE THAT EASILY I CAN MAKE PEOPLE THINK IM HAPPY WHEN IM NOT

I STILL WISH WHEN THE CLOCK READS 11:11

I STILL BELIEVE THAT IF YOU LOOK AT THE BRIGHTEST STAR YOU CAN FIND IN THE SKY, THE PERSON YOU WANT TO SEE THE MOST MIGHT BE LOOKING AT IT AND IF YOU SAY SOMETHING IN YOUR MIND LOUD ENOUGH AND STRONG ENOUGH, THEY WILL HEAR YOUR VOICE IN THEIR HEAD.

I STILL LIKE TO WEAR TANK TOPS AND BOXERS TO BED

I STILL LIKE TO DRAW EVEN THOUGH I STILL SUCK AT SOME THINGS

EVERYTHING THAT I DO REMINDS ME OF JASON EVEN THOUGH IVE NEVER SEEN HIM DO ANYTHING, I CAN PICTURE HIM IN MY MINDS EYE AND IT MAKES ME ACHE

I HATE HOW I CHANGE SUBJECTS FROM FRIENDS TO JASON TO THE WAY I HATE MYSELF TO HOW MUCH BAD IVE DONE

I HATE IT HOW I CAN MIX LOVE AND HATE INTO THE SAME SENTANCE

I HATE HOW PEOPLE DONT UNDERSTAND WHAT IM SAYING WHEN IM EXPLAINING SOMETHING BECAUSE NOT ONLY DO I SPEAK TOO FORMALLY OR PROPERLY, BUT MY VOCABULARY IS VAST, AND OVER ALL MY IDEAS ARE COMPLEX AND THEY FIT PERFECTLY IN MY MIND BUT I CAN NEVER SEEM TO GET IT THROUGH TO THE PERSON IM TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO

I SOMETIMES FEEL ALIEN BECAUSE I DONT FIT IN INTO ANYTHING

I HATE IT HOW PEOPLE ARE SUICIDAL

I HATE IT HOW I THINK LIFE IS WONDERFUL WHEN I FEEL LIKE CRAP RIGHT NOW

I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE INFLICT PHYSICAL WOUNDS ON THEMSELVES BECAUSE THEY THINK IT LOOKS COOL OR IT WILL HELP THEM THROUGH SOME STUPID THING

I HATE HOW I SAY THAT, BUT AT THE SAME TIME I WANT TO INFLICT PHYSICAL PAIN

I WANT TO HURT SOMEONE WITH A BLADE OR SOMETHING, SEE BLOOD, PUNCH THEM AND SEE A BRUISE FORM, BUT I COULD NEVER BRING MYSELF TO HURT SOMEONE ELSE, SO I WANT TO DO IT TO MYSELF, BUT THEN PEOPLE WILL SEE WHAT I DO IS WRONG AND I MADE A LIFE LONG VOW THAT I WOULD NEVER HURT MYSELF OVER A DEPRESSION OR BEING ANGRY

I HATE HOW EDENS MOTHER THINKS IM GAY FOR HER DAUGHTER

I HATE IT HOW SHE WONT GIVE ME A CHANCE

I HATE IT THAT SHE HATES EDEN AND I BEING FRIENDS AGAIN

I HATE IT THAT SHE WONT LET EDEN OVER FOR SLEEPOVERS BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH EMILY IS SO FUN AND AWESOME TO BE AROUND AND SLEEP OVER AT, THERES SOMETHING ABOUT EDEN THAT EVEN AFTER WE FOUGHT, I STILL MISS THE DAYS WHERE SHE WOULD STAY OVER AND I WAS HOLDING JACK AND I WAS IN MY CLOAK AND PAJAMAS, AND SHE WAS SUDDENLY SKETCHING ME, AND I NEVER KNEW AND WHEN SHE ALL OF A SUDDEN SAID THAT IT WAS SCARY HOW STILL I COULD STAY AND THEN I NOTICED SHE WAS DRAWING ME AND I FELT SO LOVED BECAUSE I NEVER HAD ANYONE WILLINGLY DRAW A PICTURE OF ME WHILE I WAS OFF GUARD.

I HATE IT THAT I GET THAT SPECIAL FEELING WHENEVER ONE OF MY FRIENDS DRAWS A PICTURE OF ME JUST FOR ME AND ITS A REAL LIFE DRAWING OF ME AND EVEN IF THEY THINK IT SUCKS AND I KNOW SOME PARTS ARE WRONG, I THINK ITS ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL BECAUSE THEY DREW IT

I REALLY MISS HAVING EDEN OVER AND I HATE IT HOW HER MOTHER IS SO TERRIBLE TO HER AND DOESNT EVEN ACT LIKE A MOTHER AND HOLD HER WHEN SHE CRIES INSTEAD OF CALLING HER AN ATTENTION WHORE OR A CRY BABY AND WONT EVEN SAY SHE LOVES HER AND WONT GIVE HER A HUG GOOD BYE AND WONT TELL HER THAT SHE IS A SPECIAL GIRL AND OVER ALL WONT ACT LIKE A MOTHER

I THOUGHT IT WAS COOL THAT I WAS LIKE A SISTER AND MOTHER FIGURE FOR EDEN, BUT WHEN SHE STARTED TO REALLY RELY ON ME AND HUG ME AND HANG OFF ME ALL THE TIME, I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO BECAUSE I KNEW SHE SAID I WAS IMPORTANT TO HER

I WANTED A BIT OF TIME ALONE, AND SHE SAID THAT ALL HER HARD WORK INTO MAKING ME INVOLVED WITH PEOPLE WOULD GO TO WASTE, BUT I TRIED TO TELL HER IT WOULD ONLY BE TEMPORARY, BUT IN THE END I COULDNT BECAUSE I DIDNT WANT TO DISAPPOINT HER

I HATE IT THAT I STILL DWELL ON THE PAST BUT I KNOW THAT THAT INFORMATION WILL DETERMINE WHAT THE FUTURE WILL BE HALF THE TIME.

I HATE IT THAT I CAN RANT LIKE THIS AND NO ONE ELSE CARES

OR THEY DO CARE AND THEY SAY I KNOW EXACTLY HOW YOU FEEL

I DONT WANT TO HEAR THAT

BUT I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT I WANT TO HEAR

I WANT TO HEAR SOMETHING, MAYBE I DONT EVEN WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING AT ALL

I DONT LIKE HUGS BUT SOMETIMES IN PRIVATE I WANT SOMEONE TO HOLD ME AS I FALL ASLEEP

IVE NEVER TRUELY FELT SAFE, EVEN IN MY OWN HOME, AND WHEN SOMEONE HOLDS ME, IT FEELS SO SAFE , BUT I CANT EVER BRING MYSELF TO TELL THEM THAT

I THOUGHT AT ONE POINT THAT I MIGHT BE BISEXUAL, BUT I LOOK AT WOMEN, AND I FIND THEM PRETTY, BUT NOT EVER SEXUALLY ATTRACTIVE, AND EASILY I DETERMINED THAT I WASNT BISEXUAL. THAT ALL HAPPENED IN THE TIME PERIOD OF ONE DAY.

I HATE BEING THE RELIABLE ONE

I HATE BEING THE ONE EVERYONE THINKS THEY CAN TRUST, THOUGH I FEEL HONOURED WHEN THEY SAY THE TRUST ME

I HATE BEING THE ONE EVERYONE KNOWS I WONT EVER SNAP UNDER TO MUCH PRESSURE

I HATE BEING THE ONE TO FEEL THE NEED TO HELP OTHERS AND NOT THINK OF MYSELF AND THAT GETS ME IN TO TROUBLE AND HEADACHE THAT I DIDNT NEED

I HATE BEING SO CAREFUL WITH EVERYONE THAT I NEVER LET MY OWN FACE SHOW

I HATE BEING SO PERFECT AT SPELLING AND GRAMMAR AND WHEN I MAKE A MISTAKE PEOPLE POINT IT OUT AND IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE THEYRE SAYING OH HOW THE MIGHTY HAVE FALLEN AND IT JUST MAKES ME ANGRY BECAUSE THEY ARENT EVEN GOOD AT IT

I HATE BEING THE ONE EVERYONE LOOKS UP TO IN SOME DIFFERENT WAY

I HATE BEING SOMEONE THEY WANT TO BE LIKE

I HATE HAVING FANS

I HATE HAVING PEOPLE LIKE ME

I HATE MYSELF BECAUSE I HAVE TWO BEST FRIENDS, BUT THERE ARE THINGS I JUST WONT TELL EITHER OF THEM AND I REALLY WONDER IF ONE DAY I WILL FIND SOMEONE THAT CAN LISTEN TO EVERYTHING I SAY AND NOT HAVE TO VOICE THEIR OWN OPINION ABOUT AND ILL TELL THEM EVERYTHING AND NOT HOLD ANYTHING BACK AND JUST LET MYSELF BREAK DOWN COMPLETELY INSTEAD OF JUST LETTING LOOSE A FEW TEARS BECAUSE IVE ONLY EVER DONE THAT IN FRONT OF EDEN

I HATE HAVING SCENARIOS IN MY HEAD AND THEY ARE SO REAL YET I KNOW THEYLL NEVER HAPPEN

I HATE HOW I JUST WANT TO GO TO EDENS HOUSE, I WANT TO BE WITH HER IN HER ROOM LIKE WE USED TO DO AND JUST SIT AND TALK, AND I WANT TO TALK ABOUT JASON, AND MAYBE I WANT TO CRY, AND MAYBE I WANT HER TO HUG ME AND SAY COMFORTING WORDS TO ME

AND MAYBE I WANT HER MOTHER TO WALK IN AND SEE THAT I REALLY DONT LOVE EDEN ROMANTICALLY AND MAYBE AFTER SEEING ME AT MY WEAKEST, MAYBE SHE'LL CUT ME SOME SLACK

I HATE BEING THE ONE ALL THE GIRLS THINK OF AS THE MORE MASCULIN TYPE

I HATE HAVING BEING STUCK WITH THE ROLE OF SEME-ESQUE

MAYBE I WANT TO BE UKE FOR ONCE

MAYBE I WANT SOMEONE TO WATCH OVER ME FOR ONCE LIKE I DO TO THEM

BUT I KNOW THERE ISNT ANOTHER PERSON EXACTLY LIKE ME IN EVERY SINGLE WAY OUT THERE TO WATCH OVER ME

BECAUSE I LOVE WHAT I DO FOR MY FRIENDS, AND I WANT TO DO IT FOR MYSELF, BUT I CANT BECAUSE ILL REMEMBER THE BAD THINGS IVE DONE AND ILL REMEMBER THAT I DONT DESERVE IT

I DONT EVEN KNOW IF I WANT PEOPLE TO READ THIS

MAYBE I DO BECAUSE THEN THEYLL KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME

ILL HAVE PRATICALLY CUT OPEN MY STOMACH AND SHOW THEM EVERYTHING INSIDE ME THAT I'VE EVER HELD UP INSIDE

SUCH AS HOW I STILL HATE HUGGING BUT I WANT IT SOMETIMES, BUT NOT JUST AT SOME RANDOM TIME WHEN THANKING SOMEONE. ILL PROBABLLY ASK FOR IT

SUCH AS HOW I LIKE SOME AVRIL LAVIGNE SONGS AND I LIKE SOME JEFFREE STAR SONGS AND I LIKE SOME POP SONGS

SUCH AS HOW I ALWAYS WONDER WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO WEAR A DRESS AND HAVE A NICE BODY TO GO WITH IT

SUCH AS THAT I ALWAYS TELL THEM THAT THEY SHOULD HAVE CONFIDENCE IN THEM SELVES, I BARELY HAVE ENOUGH TO GIVE MYSELF BECAUSE IVE GIVEN IT ALL TO THEM

SUCH AS WHEN IM SAD I DONT WANT SYMPATHY OR SOMEONE WHO CAN RELATE I JUST WANT A LISTENING EAR AND ARMS TO HOLD ME BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IVE JUST TORN OUT MY INSIDES OVER SOMETHING AND I WANT SOMEONE TO PULL ME BACK TOGETHER BECAUSE I CANT DO EVERYTHING BY MYSELF

SUCH AS AS IM WRITING THIS, I FEEL LIKE IM ABOUT TO CRY AND I KNOW IM GOING TO HATE MYSELF FOR IT

SUCH AS WHEN I MISS JASON AND I SAY IT WITH A SLIGHTLY SAD YET SMILNG FACE, I MEAN THAT I AM DYING EVERY DAY ON THE INSIDE, THAT WHEN I CRY I FEEL LIKE IVE POURED MY STOMACH AND GUTS OUT AND I LAY ACHING AND IN PAIN IN BED, AND IM IMAGINING BLOOD AND INSIDES AROUND ME BECAUSE THATS WHAT I FEEL LIKE

SUCH AS HOW GRAPHIC I REALLY CAN BE AND I LIKE SAYING IT BECAUSE IT MAKES ME FEEL NICE, BUT THEY FIND IT DISGUSTING AND WANT ME TO STOP BUT I DONT WANT TO BUT I KNOW I WILL SO I DO

SUCH AS HOW THIS THING IS GETTING SO LONG THAT THE PERSON WHO READS THIS WILL MOST LIKELY CLOSE IT BEFORE THEY REACH THE BOTTOM

SUCH AS I STILL GET SCARED SOMETIMES BUT I NEVER SHOW IT

SUCH AS THE ONLY FEAR I HAVE IS LOSING EVERYTHING IVE GAINED AND WHEN THEY SAY HEY, HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO TRY AND GET OVER YOUR FEAR? I DONT WANT TO TELL THEM MY FEAR BECAUSE ITS NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN TRY AND GET OVER. ITS ALMOST LIKE A CONSTANT PARANOIA, WHICH IS WHY I TRY TO BE SO CAREFUL AS TO WHAT I SAY AROUND THEM AND I DONT WANT TO HURT ANYONE AT ALL WITH JUST THE SMALLEST ACTIONS

SUCH AS TODAY AT LUNCH WHEN MY LEG AND BACK WERE IN PAIN AND EMILY WANTED TO GO GET LUNCH, I WAS THINKING HOW COME YOU DONT GO BY YOURSELF? I DO IT ALL THE TIME, BUT THEN I FIGURED MAYBE SHE'S SCARED OF RUNNING INTO PEOPLE, BECAUSE I KNOW HOW SHY SHE IS, BUT I REALLY DONT WANT TO GO BECAUSE MY LEG HURTS, AND THEN SHE DOESNT GO AND I WANT HER TO EAT, AND THEN I FEEL BAD WHEN I LOOK AT EDEN BECAUSE I DONT WANT HER TO THINK THAT SHE ISNT MY FRIEND SO I MUSTER UP MY STRENGTH AND NOT SHOW THAT MY LEG HURTS WHEN I GET UP AND APOLOGIZE TO EMILY FOR LEAVING AND SAYING ILL BE JUST OVER THERE, BUT THEN IF I DONT SHOW IM IN PAIN, IM THINKING MAYBE SHES THINKING HEY, WHY DIDNT YOU JUST COME WALK WITH ME TO THE CAFETERIA AND GET FOOD IF YOU CAN MOVE OVER THERE?

SUCH AS IF I COULD READ PEOPLES MINDS IT WOULD REALLY HELP ME WITH HOW IM SUPPOSED TO SAY STUFF.

SUCH AS IT ACTUALLY HURTS TO SEE THAT EDEN DRAWS HERSELF WITH AMBER AS HER BEST FRIEND AND SHE DRAWS ME WITH EMILY AS BEST FRIENDS, WHEN DEEP DOWN I WANT HER TO DRAW US TOGETHER AS BEST FRIENDS BUT I KNOW SHE'S PROBABLY RIGHT BECAUSE SHE WAS FRIENDS WITH AMBER LONGER THAN ME, AND IM PROBABLY INSIGNIFICANT AND I KNOW THAT EMILY AND I ARE VERY GOOD FRIENDS AND UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER ON MORE THINGS THAT HUMANELY POSSIBLE

SUCH AS IM STILL HUMAN AND IM NOT SUPERMAN AND I CANT DO EVERYTHING THOUGH I REASSURE THEM I CAN AND THAT I CAN TAKE CARE OF A PROBLEM FOR THEM IF THEY ARE HAVING A HARD TIME, AND THE CURSE IS THAT IM SO DAMN GOOD AT DOING IT, THEY WILL COME TO ME MORE OFTEN, WHICH HALF OF ME WANTS BECAUSE THEM I KNOW THEY TRUST ME AND THEY LIKE MY ADVICE.

SUCH AS ALL MY ADVICE IS FROM IDEAS ONLY. I HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCED HALF OF THEM AND I JUST THINK OF THEM, AND WITHIN THE 5 SECONDS I TAKE TYPING, I CANCEL OUT AND EXPLORE ALL THE POSSIBILITIES OF THE ADVICE AND DISADVANTAGES AND I TELL THEM RIGHT AWAY WHAT I WOULD DO TO FIX IT.

SUCH AS IM WONDERING IF MAYBE, JUST MAYBE I MIGHT SEND THIS TO ALL MY FRIENDS ON EMAIL BECAUSE I WANT TO TELL THEM BUT I DONT WANT TO BE THERE TO SEE THEIR REACTIONS

SUCH AS SAD MUSIC MAKES ME FEEL HUMAN AND I FEEL EMOTIONS WITH ONLY THAT LONGING KIND OF MUSIC. ANGRY MUSIC AND HAPPY MUSIC DOESNT DO THAT

SUCH AS WHEN I DANCE TO A SONG ON THAT NIGHT OF NEW YEARS EVE, IT WAS ONLY TO HIDE THE FACT THAT I REALLY WASNT INTO THE MUSIC AND THAT I JUST WANTED US ALL TO SIT AROUND THE CHRISTMAS TREE, ALL QUIET BUT NONE OF US ASLEEP, AND THAT I REALLY REALLY LIKED IT WHEN EDEN WAS COMBING MY HAIR BUT NOT AS MUCH AS NATALIE FOR REASONS BEYOND ME

SUCH AS MAYBE BECAUSE IT COMFORTS ME THAT EDEN IS STILL MY FRIEND AND THAT SHE HAS ACTUALLY FORGIVEN ME FOR MY TERRIBLE SINS

SUCH AS EVEN THOUGH IM ASLEEP AND IT LOOKS LIKE IM ASLEEP, IM AWAKE. IM WIDE AWAKE AND I HEAR EVERYTHING. I CANT HELP IT. I DONT GO TO SLEEP. I JSUT CANT. AND I HEAR THINGS I SHOULDNT, BUT I DONT WANT TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT

SUCH AS I CAN KEEP SECRETS WITH ME AND TO THIS VERY DAY, I STILL HAVE SECRETS GIVEN TO ME FROM 6 YEARS AGO, MAYBE 7. I CAN HOLD THEM FOR AN ETERNITY AND EVEN TORTURE WONT GET IT OUT OF ME.

SUCH AS IF SOMETHING DOESNT INTERST ME, ILL IGNORE IT AND PRETEND ITS NOT THERE

SUCH AS I REALLY DO KNOW WHO I AM, BUT I JUST DONT KNOW WHAT I WANT

SUCH AS I SEE MY LIFE IN THE FUTURE AS ONE THING BUT THEN SOMEONE SPECIAL TO ME HAS THIS AMAZING PLAN FOR THE FUTURE AND I SAY AWESOME SURE! I JUST REALISE THAT I MADE A PROMISE THAT I MIGHT NOT KEEP

SUCH AS I WILL DO ANYTHING IN MY POWER TO KEEP A PROMISE, AND IF I HAVENT, IT JUST MEANS I HAVENT GOTTEN AROUND TO DOING IT YET, BECAUSE MY LIST IS SO LONG

SUCH AS I JUST NEED PEOPLE TO BE PATIENT WITH ME AND UNDERSTAND THAT I CAN BE SO SHARP SOMETIMES, BUT AS DENSE AS NARUTO HALF THE TIME

SUCH AS JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER HUMAN, I GET CONFUSED WITH WHAT IM DOING IN LIFE AND THAT I JUST NEED SOMEONE SAY ONE WORD AND IM BACK ON TRACK, BUT I DONT KNOW WHAT THAT WORD IS BECAUSE ITS DIFFERENT ALL THE TIME

SUCH AS WHEN I SEEM DOWN AND NOT AS ENERGETIC A LITTLE LESS THAN USUAL, IT IS A MILLION TIMES WORSE INSIDE MY HEAD AND BODY.

SUCH AS IVE GOTTEN SO USED TO ACTING HAPPY AROUND MY FRIENDS WHEN IM NOT THAT I ALMOST ALMOST FORGET WHAT BEING HAPPY REALLY MEANS, AND THEN I HAVE A SLEEP OVER WITH ONE PERSON, AND I FIND THAT HAPPINESS

SUCH AS I CAN FIND THAT HAPPINESS WITH JASON AS MUCH AS I CAN FIND IT IN EDEN AND IN EMILY AND IN SHANA AND IN EVERY ONE ELSE EQUALLY, BUT JUST IN A DIFFERENT WAY AND I WANT THEM ALL TO UNDERSTAND THAT AND NOT THINK THAT I LOVE ONE PERSON MORE THAN THEM OR SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT

I REALIZE THAT I THINK SO COMPLEXLY AND MY MOM EVEN TOLD ME THAT I THINK LIKE A 20 YEAR OLD BECAUSE I ASK MY OLDER FRIENDS FOR ADVICE AND THEIR EXPERIENCES AND MEMORIES AND I ABSORB IT AND IT MAKES ME THINK ABOUT THINGS AND WHEN I LOOK AT MY FRIENDS AND THEIR PROBLEMS, I ALMOST THINK THAT THE PROBLEMS ARE PETTY BECAUSE THEY JUST ARENT THAT THOUGHT OUT AND THEN I LOOK AT MY PROBLEMS, SEE THEM FROM THAT 20 YEAR OLD POINT OF VIEW, SEE IT AS PETTY, AND THEN I FIND A WAY TO FIX IT AND VOILA THE PROBLEM IS GONE AND FIXED BECAUSE OF THE WAY I THINK.

I COULD GO ON AND MAYBE I WILL BECAUSE THIS WILL BE THE EMAIL FOR THE START OF THE NEW YEAR THAT I WILL FINALLY SPILL OUT EVERYTHING I HAVE LEARNED UP TO THIS POINT IN TIME ABOUT MYSELF AND OTHERS.

MY WISHES THAT NEVER CAME TRUE WAS ONE THAT WAS REALLY DEAR TO ME THAT I HAD WHEN I FIRST MET NOAH RAVEN AND EDEN AND I WAS REALLY CLOSE TO THEM. IT WAS WHEN IT WAS CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS AND I WANTED TO GO DOWN TO SINCLAIR PARK WITH THEM ONE SNOWY DAY AND I WANTED TO BRING THEM ALL WITH ME TO THE RIVER BEND, WHERE THERE IS A WEEPING WILLOW TREE AND I WANTED US TO JUST SIT AROUND IT ONE QUIET DAY WITH ALL THE SNOW STILL DRIFTING DOWN AND THE SKY GREY AND WE SIT THERE AS FOUR FRIENDS, AND I IMAINGED WHAT WE WERE WEARING TOO AND I FEEL SILLY BUT IT WOULD BE A DREAM COME TRUE. EVEN BETTER IF SOME RANDOM PERSON SAW US, MAYBE A PHOTOGRAPHER, AND TOOK A PICTURE OF US BECAUSE THE SERENITY AND CALMNESS AND THE STRONG FRIENDSHIP HE COULD SEE THROUGH THE CAMERA LENSE OF FOUR FRIENDS SITTING TOGETHER NOT SAYING ANYTHING AND LOOKING AT THE CLEAN SHEET OF SNOW ON THE GROUNDS. I WAS WEARING MY BLUE KIMONO, WITH MY BLACK HAIR THAT WAS STILL THAT SAKURA SHIPPUUDEN STYLE, EDEN WITH HER LONG LONG BLONDE HAIR AND EVEN THOUGH SHE HATES BLONDE, I CANT HELP BUT THINK SHE LOOKS BEAUTIFUL WITH IT AND SHE WAS WEARING HER RATTY TATTY FLOWERY KIMONO THAT I THINK IS SO AMAZING, AND NOAH WAS SWINGING THAT STUPID YO YO OF HIS AND HE WAS WEARING A USUAL TSHIRT AND PANTS, AND RAVEN WEARING HIS BAGGY CLOTHES THAT I THINK MAKE HIM LOOK LIKE A RAPPER BUT IT MAKES ME LAUGH TOO. THE POSITIONS WERE EVEN IN MY MIND. I WAS SITTING IN THE TREE BECAUSE DAMN I LOVE TO CLIMB TREES WHEN IM IN THE MOOD, EDEN WAS SITTING BESIDE ME ON A LOWER BRANCH, MORE NEAR THE GROUND, NOAH WAS LEANING AGAINST THE TREE TRUNK, ONE HAND IN HIS POCKET, RAVEN SITTING AT THE BASE OF THE TREE, ARMS OVER HIS KNEES THAT WERE BENT TOWARDS HIS CHEST SLIGHTLY AND THE WATER IN THE RIVER WAS FLOWING QUIETLY IN THE BACKGROUND, AND YOU COULDNT HEAR ANYTHING BECAUSE THE SNOW MUFFLED EVERYTHING. AND NONE OF US WERE HYPER, OR BUSY, OR THE BOYS WERENT FIGHTING, WE WERE JUST SITTING WHERE WE WERE IN SILENCE BECAUSE I THINK SILENCE IS A RARE VALUE THAT THIS WORLD NO LONGER HAS AND IF WE EVER HAVE A MOMENT, BEING QUIET ISNT AS BAD AS YOU ALL THINK IT IS.

BUT I DONT SEE THAT WISH EVER COMING TRUE FOR SO MANY REASONS. IT MAKES ME TERRIBLY SAD THAT IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN.

ANOTHER THING I WONDER ABOUT WHILE I WAS IN THE SHOWER TONIGHT WAS WHAT DOES EVERYONE SEE IN ME? I FEEL LIKE SCREAMING IT BECAUSE I JUST DONT SEE IT. I FELT LIKE JABBING MY FINGER AT NATALIE, AT NOAH, AT EDEN, EVEN THAT MATT PERSON I NEVER KNEW ABOUT AND ASK THEM WHAT THEY SAW IN ME. I DONT HAVE THIS SPECIAL GLOW ABOUT ME, THE ONLY WAY I GLOW IS WHEN LIGHT HITS MY WHITE SKIN AND THE BLACK HAIR JUST CONTRASTS SO BADLY WITH IT THAT ITS LIKE WHITE AND BLACK. ITS NOT A SPECIAL, CERTAIN GLOW, I JUST REFLECT THE DAMN LIGHT!

I DONT EVEN LOOK PRETTY! I JUST DONT! I HAVE LISTED WHAT THEY ARE AND I JUST DONT SEE ANYTHING PRETTY ABOUT ME. I EVEN FEEL LIKE ASKING JASON WHY, BUT I CAN'T, NOW CAN I?

I FEEL LIKE JABBING MY FINGER AT ALL MY OTHER FRIENDS CLOSE TO ME AND ASK ME WHY THEY WANTED TO EVEN BE FRIENDS WITH ME IN THE FIRST PLACE? I REMEMBER EDEN SPECIFICALLY SAYING THAT AT ONE POINT JUST LAST YEAR THAT I SCARED HER TRUELY. I WAS TERRIFING TO HER, AND I ALMOST FELT A SENSE OF ACCOMPLIMENT BUT A BIGGER PART WAS HORRIFIED THAT I SCARED HER. I LOOK BACK AT MY OLD STUDENT CARD WHEN YOU ALL FIRST MET ME AND I FEEL LIKE DEMANDING WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE WHO LOOKED LIKE THAT AND BEFORE YOU GOT TO KNOW ME?

AND DONT TELL ME THAT CRAP ABOUT WELL LOOKS ARENT EVERYTHING OR ITS NOT WHATS ON THE OUTSIDE ITS ON THE INSIDE BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH I THOROUGHLY BELIEVE THAT, IN THIS WORLD, IN THIS TIME AND AGE, NO ONE ELSE THINKS LIKE THAT!!

AND HOW WHEN THE LUNCH BELL RINGS AND EVERYONE GOES TO THEIR CLASSROOM, I JUST FINISH TALKING TO EDEN AND I GRAB MY COAT AND LOOK UP ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING WHEN I NOTICE SHE IS WALKING AWAY WITH AIDAN AND MY HEART STARTS TWISTING AROUND BECAUSE I REMEMBER THE DAYS WHEN SHE WOULD WAIT FOR ME BECAUSE IM SUCH A SLOW POKE WITH MY BAG BECAUSE ITS 30 POUNDS. I DONT HATE AIDAN BUT IT FEELS LIKE HE'S TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME AND I DONT HATE EDEN WITH GOING ALONG WITH IT, I DONT THINK I HATE EITHER OF THEM. MAYBE ITS JUST ME, IM FROZEN IN THE TIME OF BEFORE WHEN EVERYONE ELSE IS MOVING AHEAD AND IM STUCK BECAUSE IM DESPERATE AND I DONT WANT TO MOVE AND I WANT EVERYTHING TO STAY AS IT WAS, WHERE WE WERE 14 AND HAD NO PROBLEMS AND NO BOYFRIENDS AND NO CRUSHES ON ONE ANOTHER AND NOTHING COMPLICATED, BUT I HAVE TO KEEP MOVING ON OR IM GOING TO BE LOST AND NO ONE WILL BE THERE BECAUSE THEYLL ALL HAVE MOVED ON.

Gaara looked behind his shoulder at Hasame asleep on her back, head rolled to face him. Is this how she felt about..._everything_? Was this list everything she has been holding in all her life? Half of him expected it to be longer, but he was still amazed at it all. Reaching out, he combed Hasame's hair lightly with his fingertips, and the troubled expression she had been wearing died away instantly. Astonished at his new discovery, he put away the laptop so it looked like it had never been touched, and continued to stroke the girl's hair. Reading that all, it sent his own mind spinning into his own memories. He stayed there all night, eventually falling asleep.


	200. January 10th

January 10th, 2008

"Gaara?" He jumped and looked up to see Hasame standing silently by the end of the couch, her hands covered by the long sleeves of her sweater, her slender legs bare except for the fact she was wearing shorts. Her eyes were strayed near her feet, head down, her hands loose at her sides. "I need to talk to you."

He blinked and nodded, motioning to the couch. She looked exhausted, and when she sat down she wrapped her arms around her stomach, knees curled up to her chin. She was silent, as if waiting for Gaara to speak first. He opened his mouth, about to ask what it was she wanted to talk about, but he never got the chance.

"There's something wrong with me." He halted and stared oddly at her.

"What do you mean?"

"There's something wrong with me. There has to be."

"...I still don't-"

"Gaara, don't you see it?" She swivled her head around to meet his turquoise eyes, looking exasperated, "I don't get along with people! For years, I've been transferring from school to school because I didn't get along with the other class members and there were bullies. I get to high school, and I STILL have problems with people! Except now it's friends that I'm having problems with!" The Kazekage froze, his eyes unblinkingly staring back at her own grey ones. She looked like she was in pain.

"I always seem to have arguments with Eden, I accidentally insulted Emily, I hate Eden's boyfriend's friend, I don't get close to Nicole, Amber, Madison or Alana, I am afraid of how to act around Natalie still, and I can't seem to even get along with the boys! I'm so sick, and tired, of never finding a friend I can get along perfectly with! I'm doing something wrong! Even my parents said long ago that maybe it wasn't the people around me, it was me that was the problem! _I'm_ the one that's the trouble. If I wasn't there...In that group of people...Maybe there wouldn't be the conflict there is within everyone." She gave a wince, and pressed her head into her knees. "And my head and stomach have been aching since monday."   
Gaara sat there, as mobile as a rock, not knowing what to say.

"I sometimes wonder if having friends is a blessing or a curse..." An arm reached out and pulled her close, and she let go of her stomach to wrap her arms around his middle, pressing her face into his shirt. She felt like crying, but tears wouldn't come. Maybe she had cried them all out. She certainly had been doing alot of that lately.

"And...I miss Jason...alot..." She mumbled, tightening her shoulders.

"I know.."


	201. January 15th

January 15th, 2008

She was sleeping. And it was only 10:24 pm. Gaara stared down at her, the room pitch black, the clouds covering the moon outside. He wasn't in Suna. He had taken the black liquid filled bottle and gone to Hasame's world, and it took him to wherever the other bottle was, which was at her father's house. The room was hot, and smaller. She must have moved bedrooms. But there she lay, tangled up in her sheets. She was having a restless, fitful sleep. Beside her, on the pillow and clutched in her hand was her cellphone. It made him wonder why. She used to laugh, saying how bad of a reputation she got by almost never answering it or forgetting it everywhere. But there she was, gripping it as if it was her last life line.

He didn't know how long he was standing there, silently watching over the girl. He was having a hard time focusing on her face, as her bare legs kept arrising every now and then. Apparently, she wasn't wearing any shorts or pants. But she did wear a black button down shirt, only one button in the middle done up.

_Just grab the bottle and go back home. She's fine, she's asleep._ But Hasame usually slept like a rock. How come she was looking so..._not_ at ease? He didn't know how else to put it. Reaching down, he pressed his palm against her forehead. It was abnormally warm.

He pray she wasn't sick. Especially with her exams in only two weeks.


	202. January 17th

January 17th (1 month)

He sat on the carpet, his back against the bedside, fiddling with a pencil he had found on the ground.

She hadn't visited this time.

No, she hadn't done that in a while.

But he decided to visit her. When the sun had gone down. For some reason, he was afraid of seeing her face, the sadness that seemingly had permanently settled on her pale visage. He couldn't stand seeing her so upset. If he only saw her at night, her expression was peaceful again.

He felt like a coward.

She stayed bundled up in her blankets -despite the heat of the room- and shifted around, turning over, but not speaking a word or uttering a sound.

Music played from her ipod quietly.

_Out of sight_

_out of mind_

_out of time_

_to decide_

_Do we run?_

_Should I hide?_

_For the rest_

_Of my life_

_Can we fly?_

_Do I stay?  
We could lose_

_We could fail_

_In the moment_

_It takes_

_To make plans_

_Or mistakes_

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye_

_30 minutes to alter our lives_

_30 minutes to make up my mind_

_30 minutes to finally decide_

_30 minutes to whisper your name_

_30 minutes to shoulder the blame_

_30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies_

_30 minutes to finally decide_

He saw the pale hand reach out from under the blankets, looking like it was glowing from the gently light of the moon, clouded by mist outside, and grab hold of the cellphone laying innocently on her pillow. Once assured it was there, she let go, and the hand retracted back under the layers of blankets.

Gaara figured that there was so much on her mind that it was to the point where she wouldn't say a word about it to anyone until whatever it was, was over. She was odd like that. She could explain or recount anything that she considered insignificant or small that was bothering her at the moment, but if missed the oppourtunity, she held it inside. And other things would grow onto that. Then more. Then finally, she was so full of issues and problems that she clamped up until it slowly disappeared and she wouldn't have to let anyone know about it. Acted like it never happened.

She missed Jason. Gaara held his gaze to the note pinned above her head, light hitting it just right so he could read the typed characters.

_Dear Hasame,_

_I'm so sorry I'm going on this trip, but I really need to clear my mind. I know - It's pretty selfish to put myself before you and I apologize. Please, try not to be too sad; it won't look good on your pretty face..._

He felt like scowling in displeasure at it, but found he couldn't muster up the will to. 'You're damn right it's selfish...Look at her, you stupid bastard...' he grumbled to himself, and turned his stare to Hasame, her pale face smooth, except for her brow which was burrowed in longing. He reached up and gently rubbed his thumb between her eyes, relaxing her tighened brow. She let loose air she had been holding in unconsciously, unclenching her muscles. Pulling his hand away, he let his head fall onto the mattress, watching her sleep.


	203. January 20th

January 20th, 2008

For three days straight, or maybe three nights, Gaara visited Hasame wherever she was sleeping and would sit down to watch her for the many hours she slept. He made sure to quickly disappear back to Suna before she woke up. This night she chose to stay in Suna instead of Canada.  
She curled up under the blankets, the black sheet wrapped around her as if to mummify her. She had gotten a new body pillow, soft black material, and put it up beside her like a wall, protecting her from anything that would appear in the room. Except Gaara.

He pushed it down to her feet and seated himself in the chair in front of her desk, elbows on knees, intertwined fingers in front of his mouth, thumbs holding up his head. His black rimmed eyes scanned her face, still peaceful this early into the night, studying her disheveled black hair, which was slowly growing out and the natural red was poking through at her roots, gazing at her pale hands, held in loose fists in front of her face, and they were kept open all night.

There wasn't much one could do all night alone in silence. But he stuck to watching Hasame, because it was the only way he would allow himself to look at her without fear of looking into a disturbed and troubled face.

Maybe he could give it a chance. He'd seen her upset before. Why did he feel so different about it now? So stubborn on not wanting to see her conscious? Temari commented that she found it creepy if she were to be aware that someone was watching her sleep night after night. Hasame wouldn't mind as much, would she?

He hit his forehead on his knuckles hard, blinking angrily and stared back to Hasame. He had so many damn questions, he needed to stop or he'd go crazy.

His thoughts strayed back to yesterday, his 16th birthday.

19th January, 2008

He was sitting in the arm chair, staring out at the blazing hot sun of the desert, wishing that they would have some sort of different weather. He was bored of the same old 90 degrees hot sun glaring down at him in bright, white beams. Hasame wasn't here. And he felt thoroughly depressed. He didn't feel like celebrating. Hell, he never felt like it. But he usually put up with Temari's birthday antics.

However, he was not in the mood to put up with _anything_ today.

Two sets of tentative steps were approaching the bedroom, and Gaara smelt a burning wick. He let loose a sigh, and sand snapped the door shut to the sitting room. The footsteps stopped and there was silence in the hallway. Someone sighed and a rustle of cloth and footsteps indicated Temari and Kankurou were leaving the hallway.

He stared blankly out the window for what seemed like hours, chin in his hand and elbow on arm rest of the chair.

He just wanted this day to end already. But it was still 11 am.

Around 2 pm, someone opened the sliding door to the living room, and stood behind him.

"Gaara..." Said his sister, a hand going to rest on his shoulder, but he got up impatiently to go settle again on the couch.

"Please, Temari." He said coldly, sounding exhausted. Temari stood behind the chair, brow furrowed sadly, looking in concern at her little brother. Walking around the chair, she sat on the couch cushion beside him. When he didn't move, she said, "Gaara, I know you're upset that Hasame isn't here, but-"

"Who said I was upset?" He said flatly, a hint of anger behind the indifferent tone.

"Well...I know you're...put out by the fact that Hasame isn't here today, but try not to think about it. There have been many days like this that Hasame wasn't here-"

"That's only because we never knew her." He snapped, not looking at his sister. The blonde young woman stared sadly at him, knowing this fact was true. They were silent on the couch for another thirty minutes when Gaara suddenly stood up and marched out of the room, looking determined. Temari frowned after him, debating on whether or not to follow him. Deciding yes, she quickly ran after him, catching sight of his foot just disappearing onto the upper level where the bedrooms were.

"Gaara?" She called, and scampered up the stairs hurriedly, taking two at a time and appeared on the landing. There was a slam of a door, and Temari whipped her head to the hall where Gaara and Hasame's bedroom resided. Spotting Hasame's bedroom door jiggle slightly, she rushed towards that one and pushed it open, seeing Gaara grab a bottle full of some black liquid. "Gaara, what are you-"

"I'll be back later." He said sharply, turned the bottle capsize and emptied it onto the floor. Temari stared at him in confusion, and gasped when he jumped down and disappeared, the black hole sucking into nothing.

Dropping down into Hasame's bedroom at her father's, he looked around, the sky outside her small window was cloudy and grey, but the room still hot. She wasn't there. He marched out of the room, gripping the bottle (full again the liquid), and quickly descending the flight of stairs. There was a bark that caused him to jump, and a black, brown and white dog scampered over to him, skidding to a stop on the tiled floor and sniffed at his legs. He stared at it, not aware that Hasame owned a dog. She was always a cat person to him. The rottweiler shepherd cross dog looked up at him with big brown eyes, identified him as trustworthy and began to wag her tail so hard that her entire rear was shaking left and right. Pawing at his feet, the dog tried to lead him to her food dish, in the kitchen. Gaara disregarded the canine, and searched the rest of the house.

Getting frustrated with the stupid animal following him into every room he went to, Gaara spun around and glared at the dog. She whined, ears lowered and tail drooped. Slowly lying down on the carpet of the basement, she rested her head and looked up at him with big doeful eyes. He paid her no heed but ran back up the stairs. Coming back to the main floor landing, he cracked his knuckles and slammed a fist onto the table in the front entrance, causing a loud slam.

"Hasame?"

Gaara froze. That wasn't a female's voice. It wasn't his own. There were creaks of the floorboards upstairs and footsteps approached the stairs. Gaara stared in wide eyed horror at the ceiling. It was her father. He must have been asleep. Gaara knew that he was a police officer, and seeing a stranger in his house with all the doors still locked and windows closed would get him in so much trouble, Gaara didn't even want to think about it. He was about to transport up into Hasame's bedroom and hide in the closet when he remembered he didn't have his sand with him. Shouting profanities in his head he normally wouldn't ever say aloud, Gaara quickly whipped around, looking for a spot to hide. There was a scamper and Gaara spotted the dog once again wagging her whole rear end, tongue hanging out of her mouth. Pushing the dog to the bottom of the stairs, he silently motioned for her to stay there (He waved his hand frantically in a downward motion repeatedly, but she only looked at him like he was crazy) and hid in the front hall closet, concealed by the winter coats and boots.

The man descended the stairs and spotted the dog, jumping and wagging her butt in excitement. "What? Did you make that noise?" Hasame's father said, staring the dog down who was not aware of what her owner was saying. She pranced around and ran into the kitchen, whining by the food dish. "Oh, for christ's sake, Meggie, I just fed you this morning, you pig!" The man said, exhausted and rubbed his face. With another loud whine, he stomped into the kitchen, scooping up the food and dumped her food into the dish. "There! Now stop being a pain. I'm going back to bed." He grumbled, climbing up the stairs, dragging his feet. Gaara silently praised the dog for making him believe that she had caused the bang and not him. When he was sure the man was back in bed, Gaara silently stepped out cautiously, peering up the stairs.

He wandered into the kitchen, and noticed red markings on the calender on the wall.

**Sleep over at Emily's**

**Hasame  
**Gaara stared at the red inked writing, recognizing the messy scribble of Hasame. He stared so long that Meggie, having already inhaled the kibbles and taken an interest in him again, had sat down to watch him, tail still swishing back and forth on the tiled floor, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Sleepover..." He mumbled, almost in disbelief. Had she..._forgotten_ it was his birthday today? Or was she avoiding it? His concern for her now turned to anger, and his palid face was twisted into something of a frowning, enraged visage. "Fucking sleepover?!" he hissed, trying not to be too loud as to wake the man again. The bottle crunched in his hand and the dog looked at his hand, then back at his face. Tearing off the cap, he dumped it onto the floor and dropped down, engulfed in the black molassas.

"BITCH!" He shouted, hurling the bottle at the wall, waching it rebound and hit the desk, knocking over a cup full of pencils. His knuckles turned white, fists shaking in rage as he shoved aside the sliding door and exited the room, restraining himself until he was in the safety of his own room. Slamming the door shut, he grabbed the nearest thing and chucked it at the wall. The glass shattered on impact, water that was still in it drizzled down onto the hardwood floor. He sat down on his bed heavily, twisting his hands around repeatedly, growling to himself when he noticed something on his pillow. His rage was put on pause as he saw the shiny wrapping. Staring at it, he reached out slowly to grab the envelop beneath the tiny box. Unfolding it, he read the familiar messy scribble he had learned to memorize anywhere.

_Hey Gaara_

_I'm really sorry I didn't visit you on your birthday of all days. Pretty bitchy of me, isn't it? I had been invited to sleep over at my friend's house. I really need this. Your birthday is way more important, but this just seemed necessary. I haven't been myself lately, and I was hoping that maybe this sleepover would relieve me of some things that any regular sleeping night couldn't._

_So, I left you your birthday present on your bed, well...You can see that, can't you? This letter should be under it...Well...if it isn't, then someone touched it before you. Damn them whoever they were. Check for booby traps then. Anyway, yeah, this serves as two things; A birthday present, and an apology._

_I hope you like it._

_  
Hasame_

He re read the letter again, and glanced at the little box. He grasped it and held it in his palm. Unwrapping it carefully, he now held a small, navy blue, velvet box. Flipping it open, he found himself staring at a rough, leather strap, with a flat metal band tied between the leather stap, keeping it together. Lifting it up, it reflected the light outside, highlighting something carved into it. The writing was Hasame's. Carved into it, rather amateurishly, was the word Breathe. Blinking, he let out a breath automatically when he read it. He stared at it a few more minutes, then put down the box and unclasped the chain link, attached it around his wrist, then clipped it back together. He held his fist out to his face, staring at the bracelet. _Breathe_ shone in the sunlight, glinting off the metal. Gaara's hard eyes, earlier filled with anger, softened and he closed his eyes, putting his fist on his forehead and let out a long breath.

January 20th, 2008 (resume)

He stared at the bracelet on his wrist, moonlight reflected off the silver metal plate, the word etched into it awkwardly. He stared at Hasame sleeping in her bed, looking at ease for once. He gaze calmly at her, inhaling deeply and letting it out slowly.


	204. January 25th

January 24th, 2008

How many nights was he going to watch her sleep?

Until he saw her happy?

But how would he know? He'd only ever see her asleep.

Gaara fiddled with his birthday present from Hasame on his wrist. He never took it off. Constantly, whenever he felt something other than calm, he would unconciously feel the word _breathe_, and he'd instantly let out any breath that he had been holding in. Damn thing was useful.

He stared at her, harder than he had ever since he started watching her at night, and he stared, his eyes glued to her sleeping face. School was giving her dark circles under her eyes. He wondered why she never got bags, and only dark bruises. Must be just her genetic dna.

She had an exam today. Then one on monday, as he estimated that the days were the same as last year's exams.

What was it she had again? Oh right, music...um...history...english and religion. Gaara went over her schedule in his head, busying himself from aimless staring. She hated religion and history, not because she was bad in it. But the teacher was a dunce. Absolute weirdo. Crazy ideas and very odd ball tendancies. Plus, it was religion. It was almost like he was preaching to her. She found it terribly annoying and a waste of time. Then again, she's never been very religious, now had she? He remembered, raising non existant eyebrows at his thoughts.

He wished her luck on the exams. She's always been musically inclined, so it shouldn't be that hard for her. She's a natural in the languages, hence english should be easy also. He wondered about history and religion. He had absolutely no idea how she would do in religion. History, on the other hand, could be a problem. She spent half of her classes sleeping and the other half drawing. Maybe one tenth actually writing down notes and listening to his absured teachings.

He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his forehead in his hands.

She cracked open her eye, spotted Gaara's illuminated figure on her chair for her desk. She didn't look surprised to see him there. Hasame opened her other eye, and in turn, began to watch him. His head still in his hands, he wouldn't notice her eyes had opened.

She was fully aware of his tendancy to watch her by night, then avoid her during the day. And knew it was her fault.

Why couldn't she just pretend to be happy? Or at least not worry about Jason? She was causing her friend grief, and that was just another thing to carry on her shoulders.

Her eyes strayed to the clock's LCD display. 12:34pm. Shifting her gaze back to Gaara, she inched her hand towards the edge of her blanket and pulled it away from her body. Sitting up, the bed creaked and Gaara's head shot up from his hands. Wide eyes stared at half closed ones.

"H-Hasame!" He stumbled over the name, then realizing that he had been caught, froze in defeat. "I-I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's fine." She said blankly. He blinked at her, confused by her reaction. "I figured..." Gaara sighed and looked at her sheepishly. The teenager smiled at him sleepily, rubbing her disheveled head. There was a long silence, in which Hasame had rested her hands on her lap, her stretched out legs hidden beneath dark red blankets, Gaara sitting in the chair, looking out the window awkwardly.

"Jeeesus..." Hasame mumbled, Gaara shooting her a quick glance before looking out the window again, "How many times am I going to do this?" The redhead now turned his head to look at her, confused slightly. She looked at him, and gently slapped her hand on her legs. "Yeesh...I mean really! I'm going to go through a few of these...funks, and then I get better. Yet no one ever knows when I'm going to have one again...Damn. That is a really bad unpredictability." She looked at him, smiling weakly, "Not the kind of unpredictablilty I am aiming for in life." Gaara stared at her, waiting to see if she had more to say. She sighed and turned to stare at her pale hands in the dark. Again, neither of them spoke or moved for a period of time.

"I'm really sorry about all this..." She said, looking at Gaara with sad eyes. He shook his head, staring at his knees.

"Don't be. You're not doing anything wrong..." Suddenly, he hit a fist on his knees, "I've seen you absolutely bawling in tears, and I've seen you pissed angry that if I gave

you a gun, you'd slaughter the entire village. You're not even crying," He waved a hand at her, "and I suddenly can't stand to see you like this. You're just..."

"Empty?"

"Yeah..." He shook his head again, roughly running his fingers through his hair awkwardly. Slapping his hand on his knee again, he let out a long sigh and stared out the window. Hasame continued to stare at him, still tired. Her messy hair was folding over her eyes, the back of it sticking up like Sasuke's in random spikes, jutting out in no particular order. Her eyes were the same silvery blue as always, if not a bit darker and more grey than usual, dark circles underlined her eyes. The whites were a bit red from stress and not really sleeping. Thin lips were set in a straight line, cracked from the winter air back in Canada.

Watching Gaara, she said,

"I mean, what the hell man! Makes no sense, right?"

"Yeah, pretty confusing if you ask me."

"Oh fuck yeah, indeed. You'd think we'd know better, huh?"

"Exactly!" He turned to look at her, to see her smiling, though exhausted, at him.

"We're pretty stupid, aren't we?" He looked at her. Why was she looking at him like that? How come she looked so understanding, instead of being confused at their adolescent stupidity? The half hearted, tired yet still there smile sent a shiver over his skin. Not necessarily a bad one...

He snorted, half grinning at her.

"Yeah...we are..." Hasame snorted in response, then began to giggle uncontrollably, blooming into a bout of hysterical laughter, its contagious ringing causing Gaara to chuckle uncertainly to himself, not really knowing what to do or say to her laughing her head off. He did end up his cheeks sore from grinning at her, watching her fall back against her pillow, still unabashedly laughing till she was near tears. Finally calming down after a few minutes, in which she was now wiping her eyes on her sheets., she turned her head on the pillow to look at him her cheeks red from the constant laughing. He raised his brow at her, still grinning uncertainly.

"...What was that all about?" He asked, and she shook her head, shrugging.

"It just seemed funny..." Gaara shook his head slowly, no longer able to figure out one bit of her. Hasame gave a snort, sniggering some more then covered her mouth with her hand.

"You..." Gaara mumbled then closed his mouth, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"You what?" She asked, turning over on her side, propping her head up with one hand and her other resting on her side, contoured by the blanket. She was wearing a brown tanktop and her dark blue kimono.

"You are really something...I don't know what. Just something." He finished, rubbing his face with both hands. Hasame's smile died and she sighed, turning her stare to the ceiling, putting her arms over her stomach.

"Yeah well...something isn't always the best..." There was a buzzing noise. They froze and looked at each other. The buzzing was pulsing, and Hasame shot out of the bed and dove for her bag, digging around and produced a thin silver cellular phone. Her wide eyes and trembling fingers made it difficult to press the talk button.

"H-Hello?!" She said hurriedly, crouched down on the ground near her bag, the kimono tied loosely by the thin strip of fabric that served as a belt. White legs showed through the opening of the kimono, and Gaara quickly arranged his stare to the girl's face. It went from urgency and almost excitement, to the utmost disappointment, sadness and exhaustion.

"Hey Jeremy...No, I'm not tired...No no, it's great to hear you...Heh, you only call me 5 times a day..." She laughed, but it was dry and heartless. She rocked on her heels, then plopped to the ground, playing with the carpet with her long nails. Gaara watched her, slowly slouching over.

"No not busy...But it's late...Yeah I know...No, I'm not stoned, idiot. It's midnight. Late...Oh shut up, I said I'm not stoned...alright, listen, call me tomorrow or something, alright?...Yeah...alright g'night..." There was a beep as she hit end call. There was a silence in the room. A dreadful, heavy silence. Gaara watched her remain motionless, then she slowly put the cell phone into the small front pocket of her bag and zip it closed just as slowly. She stood up and walked with heavy foot falls to her bed, climbed back in, covered herself with the covers and sad crosslegged beneath the covers. He stared at her, wondering if he should say something or not. Hasame fell back on her pillow, then turned over so her back faced him. She stayed still for so long that Gaara thought she had fallen asleep, but she gave a heavy sigh and finally turned over to face him, wiping her red eyes.

"It's not his fault...He doesn't know..."

"Know about what?" Gaara asked tentatively, and Hasame stared glassy-eyed at the ground.

"About Jason saying he'd call me about a week ago...I've been keeping my cell phone on me at all times, always having it on...Just waiting for a call..." Tears welled up and she made a noise in her throat, and pulled the blankets over her head. It took her a minute before she resurfaced, sniffling but looking otherwise fine, except for being overly tired.

"I'm so pathetic." She mumbled. Gaara didn't say anything. She looked at him for a long while, then sighed, closing her eyes.

"Listen...It's late...go to bed...I'm fine. Just tired." She encouraged, and he gave her a concerned look. Shooting him a glare, softened by her disheveled appearence, he sighed and nodded.

"Alright...See you tomorrow..."


	205. January 28th

January 28th, 2007

"No...No, listen...Ah...Heh, yeah sure...No but-"  
Gaara frowned as he passed the door of the kitchen, stepped back and leaned in to look at who was talking. Hasame had her back to him, hunched over the cellphone near her ear. He watched her shake her head a few times, a few times starting to say something but would stop abruptly.

"...Jeremy, listen! Please...Don't call me anymore." He looked surprised at her, and when she ran her hand through her hair, she said into the phone, "It's just...Please! This isn't personal! I just...You...Jeremy, please...Everytime you call me, it gives me false hope that Jason has called me finally! I know...B-...But there's msn!...Jeremy, please don't be mad...I promise you, you can call after he-...NO!" She turned around and leaned against the oven handle, looking distressed. She spotted Gaara, stared for a second, before her attention was diverted by something Jeremy said into the phone. "I do NOT put him over you! I just can't handle being disappointed each time the..." Her eyes grew wide, and she shook her head again, mouthing the word no repeatedly. "No no! That's not what I meant!...P-please, you have to understand-...But I...I don't mean I don't like you calling! It's just...Yes, I know...But you call me so often!...JEREMY!-" She pulled the phone away from her ear to stare at the screen, and her face tightened, gripping the phone tightly before shoving it in her pocket. Cupping her hands over her face, Gaara advanced towards her, standing beside Hasame.

"You alright?..." Hasame nodded and pulled her hands away from her face and sighed, resting her hands on the handle bar of the oven.

"I don't know...I can't seem to ever explain myself right..." She said, looking glumly at her bare feet on the ground. She wore a long sleeved black and white shirt and overalls, one button undone. Gaara looked at her face between the black strands of hair, frowning slightly.

"Why not try and explain it to me now?"

Hasame looked at him with an expression that read Did you not just hear that conversation?

"I can't explain it, it always comes out wrong..." Gaara shook his head.

"You write for fun, for God's sake. And you draw. But you are excellent at explaining things. Certainly, you're able to explain something like this." He pointed out and Hasame blinked at him. Sighing, she looked back down at her feet.

"Alright...Everytime the phone rings, I leap to it because my hearts in my throat, hoping it's Jason. But I pick it up and bam. Its Jeremy. It _always_ is Jeremy. That's what's really hard. I kinda like talking to him...He tends to get off track alot...But I really, really want to keep the line open for Jason to call...Jeremy tends to...talk for a long time...about nothing really...But..." She exhaled deeply, shaking her head again, "I don't know! I hate always being let down each time I pick up the damn phone! It's killing me! I can't stand it anymore! If I can't help but get all worked up over my cell phone ringing, then damnit I need to let people know about it..."

Hasame looked at him and exhaled again, "Did you understand?"  
When he nodded, she blinked in surprise at him. Gaara pointed at her pocket.

"Now call him and say the same thing you told me." A familiar expression spread over her visage. Are you crazy? Gaara jabbed a finger at it again. "_Call."_

She sighed and pulled it out of her pocket, looking at the screen. She pressed the recent calls button, and hit talk. Putting it to her ear, the tinny ringing sounded, and Hasame looked at Gaara, then frowned. Looking at the screen, she sighed.

"He's not picking up." She looked at him for a long while.


	206. January 29th

January 29th, 2008

She slipped her shirt over her arms, doing up the buttons of the black shirt. Wriggling out of the jeans, she kicked them into her laundry basket, pulling off her black socks simultaniously. Sighing, Hasame walked over to her bed, and passed by her full length mirror in the process. She stopped at looked at herself.

She looked pitiful.

White legs stretched down from the shirt, the black button down shirt was long enough to cover her underwear, covering a rectangular form. Her slender fingers poked through the cuffs. Her face was dry from the winter air in Canada, her nose especially dry from blowing her nose each morning. Dark circles darkened beneath her eyes from her constant exhaustion.

She really wished she didn't have an exam tomorrow.

Hasame sighed once more and turned her head to look at her bedroom door. She hadn't seen Gaara today. 'Damn. Just when I really wanted to see him today...' She cursed in her head, and walked over to the door, sliding it open to a dark hallway. It was empty. Kankurou and Temari had already gone to bed. She was the only one up. For some reason, she loved the feeling of being the last one awake in a house hold. Wandering out of her bedroom, she quietly descended the stairs and strode slowly around the house. Browsing around the mansion, she crept into the kitchen, looking around. There was nothing really exceptional about this kitchen. It had everything that every kitchen had. Mircowave, oven, fridge, cupboards, toaster, stove and sinks. Hasame put her hands behind her bad as she looked at the random assortment of notices on the fridge.

Having looked at them all, the front door opened and a rush of hot air came in. It gave Hasame shivers. It was so weird coming back from the cold Canadian winter air to the hot, blistering weather of the desert.

She perked up and ran along the hardwood floors, her bare feet pattering along the wood. As she approached the front door, she spotted Gaara in his kazekage robes, looking exhausted.

"Jesus...Stupid...Old buggers...Keeping me this late..." She heard him grumble to himself, bending down to take off his sandals. Hasame beamed inside, and as he rolled his shoulders back upright, she said, "Gaara!" and wrapped her arms around him before he could react.

His body tensed beneath her arms, not in defense (well, partially) but in shock.

"..." He looked down at the top of her head, "...Since when do you greet me like this? And at this hour?" He said in a low voice, knowing his siblings were probably asleep. Hasame didn't let go of him for another few seconds then pulled away and grinned at him.

"I missed you, that's all. I was so bored. I needed someone to talk to." She explained, and he nodded in comprehension. His eyes traveled down and he jumped in surprise.

"...Since...when...do you greet me...without pants...?" He said slowly, then quickly averted his eyes, staring at something just above her head. Hasame looked down, remembered she had taken off her jeans, then turned red.

"...Since I forgot to put them on..." Gaara raised a non existant eyebrow.

"How do you forget to put them on?"

"Well, I took off my jeans...and I dont have any shorts or pants left for sleeping in. I need to do laundry. Oh well. Just think about them as...Really..short...shorts..." She suggested, then trotted off into the kitchen again where the light was darker, due to no windows in the kitchen. Gaara sighed, his heart racing from that unsuspecting surprise.

What a thing to come home to.

He ran his fingers through his hair, picked up his bag which contained any more paper work he needed to do, and followed her into the kitchen. He skipped dinner and was starving.

"What do you want?" Hasame asked from the fridge. She seemed to have read his mind and was looking for something for him to eat. Crouching down, she pulled out a plate of left overs from that night. "We had pate chinois today. I made it." She said, peeling off the cover and looking at the contents. Gaara nodded.

"That sounds good. Could you pop it in the microwave?"

Hasame did so, and as they waited for the food to warm up, the girl grabbed two glasses and the milk. Pouring them each a glass, Hasame easily downed hers.

"Thirsty?" Gaara asked, smirking slightly and Hasame snorted, grinning back.

"Yeah. I think I've been dehydrated lately." She admitted, and the microwaved beeped loudly. Quickly, Hasame tripped slightly and stumbled to the machine and popped open the door. The food steamed and the plate was mildly hot. Hasame hurriedly passed it from the microwave to the counter where Gaara and her were drinking their milk.

"There ya go. Dinner is served." She joked, pulling open the utensil drawer and produced a fork. "Want ketchup?"

Gaara made a noise in his throat, giving Hasame a half hearted look of disbelief.

"Obeying much? Yes please." Hasame stuck her tongue out at him before turning around and pulled open the refridgerator door again, the light illuminating the kitchen. Gaara poked at the food, his eyes straying upwards from the plate to Hasame, then snapped them back down as she straighened up, placing the ketchup bottle on the counter top. "Thanks." Gaara mumbled and twirled it in a circle on the mix of potatoes, ground beef and corn.

As Gaara ate his dinner, Hasame contented herself with the milk, pouring at least three more glasses before a conversation began.

"So, why did you want to talk to me so badly?" Gaara asked, gulping down a mouthful of pate chinois. Hasame shrugged, swivling the milk inside the glass.

"It's nothing important right now. I don't know...I guess I just like having you around. It's more comfortable." She looked up at him through her black bangs, "Don't get me wrong, your brother and sister are great company, I just...Connect with you more, I suppose." She shook her head, then sipped at the milk, "Bah, nevermind. I can't think right. I'm tired."

Gaara glanced down at his half eaten meal. It was great (as great as left overs were) but he felt full suddenly. Clearing his throat, he nodded at the food, putting down his fork.

"That's really good." Hasame eyed it, then snorted, finishing her glass and putting it into the sink.

"Leftovers. Good. Never heard them in the same sentance." She said sarcastically, but took the plate, putting the rest into the garbage, the plate, glass and fork into the sink.

"Well, it was good when you haven't eaten anything since breakfast." He corrected, and Hasame shot him a smile over her shoulder. Sticking a thumb at the roof, she turned on her heel and said, "We should get to bed." Gaara sighed and nodded, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, following Hasame up the stairs.


	207. January 30th

January 30th, 2008

She sat on her bed, arms wrapped around her knees, huddled in the blankets and surrouded by her pillows. It was cloudy out, so no light streamed into the window. It was nearly pitch black. The LCD screen of her clock glowed green, giving the room an eerie glow. She felt weepy again.

Staring at the cellphone on top of her clock, she sighed. Hasame thought she had forgotten about it, and was glad so that she wouldn't have to think about him until he came back.

But it was impossible.

The moment she was left alone, she would think long about him and the waiting phone call. And she'd get depressed. And then she'd start getting angry at herself and beat herself up so much that she felt like crying. But she didn't, because she would start disciplining herself and it was a vicious circle.

She needed to be with people. She had to. It scared her now to be alone, because she'd begin to wallow in her misery that she thought she had forgotten.

But it being midnight, everyone was asleep. Even Gaara, who had stayed extra late at the office.

Hasame didn't want to wake him.

But the solitude was killing her.

She lay down heavily on the pillows, sinking into them and the blankets laying heavily upon her body. Wrapping herself up like a mummy, she sighed and buried her face in the pillows, pushing a few on top of her.

Falling to sleep was sometimes a way for her to escape being alone.

She tried to dream...  
And found she couldn't and fell into a empty, black sleep.


	208. February 2nd

February 2, 2008 (16 days)

Hasame sat on her bed heavily, sighing as she put her things at her feet. Picking up a thin rectangular box, she uncovered the lid in which the box held a tiny ink jar, a quill and a stand to put the quill in. Picking up the quill, she twirled the brown feather between her fingers. Grabbing a sketchbook at random, she flipped it open to a new page, unscrewed the ink jar and put it on her side table near her. Laying flat on her stomach, the pad at her face and the golden nib of the quill an inch above the paper, she stared at it, not knowing what to write. Reaching over, she dipped the quill in a few times, then put it above the paper again. Still, no idea.  
Suddenly, there was a distance crash, and a curse shouted. Hasame lifted her head, and sighed.

She was at her father's house, having just returned from a friend's house. The clock read 6:52pm. Hasame whined inwardly. She really wanted to get away from here. Glancing around, the teenager spotted the black liquid filled bottle. Her gaze unwavering, she closed the ink jar, put everything back in the box and grabbed the bottle.

Dropping down into her bedroom in Suna, Hasame sighed again, putting her things onto her desk. Sitting down on her bed, she stayed still for a full three minutes before reaching into her back jean pocket and produced a crumpled folded piece of paper. Crinkling filled the room as she unfolded it, careful not to rip any of it.

She stared at the printed letters, no longer needing to read the letter, for she knew the words off by heart.

_Dear Hasame, _

_I'm so sorry for going on this trip, but I really need to clear my mind. I know - it's pretty selfish to put myself before you and I apologize._

Hasame sighed and folded it up before she read past the first line. It was getting better - easier - to think about him and read the letter. She felt...very much depressed however. Shoving it into her back pocket, she flopped onto the mattress, folding her hands over her stomach and stared at the white ceiling.


	209. February 3rd

February 3, 2008

Gaara stared at the ceiling, wondering again why he was here.

Beside him on her bed was Hasame, curled up in a ball beneath her blankets. The clock read 1 am, but he couldn't sleep again. Possibly because he was worried once again.

Stupid Hasame. He was going to go grey before he reached 20.

He had entered her bedroom to find her upset again. She almost begged him not to go, saying she really didn't want to be alone. She mentioned something about being alone at this time was too hard for her to handle anymore. She swore she was getting better at handling Jason being away, but for some reason she had a relapse and wouldn't let go of Gaara.

So she was now asleep finally, if not peacefully, beside him. He sat up on his elbows and looked at her for a long while. Sighing, he turned over and stared at the back of her head and neck.

He didn't know what to do about her. There was this nagging desire to grab this stupid idiot and bring him back to Canada, just so he could see Hasame happy again. He found himself thinking back to when there were no problems, and she was just happy about things, and there were no tears, there were no sleepless nights, there was nothing like that. A time where nothing seemed to matter and it was their own little world.

He kept on seeing Hasame smile that cheeky grin, hear her laugh insanely at something he said, jump around like a maniac whenever she was in a good mood, and see an image of her sitting in a chair, chatting away happily, not really caring where the conversation was heading.

He really missed it.

One memorable event was that party that was held at the beginning of her school year, where fellow Konoha ninja had appeared.

He snorted when he remembered Hasame decking Sasuke in that pretty boy face of his. She really impressed him that evening. After that dance, she grumbled about how she was getting really hot and slinked out of the room into her bedroom, then came back down about 3 minutes later wearing her pajamas; a white button down shirt 3 sizes too large for her and boxers. Temari was absolutely appalled, but Kankurou figured that Hasame was ready to shred the piece of clothing. People stared as she walked over to the punch table, grabbed a drink, then resumed a conversation with Gaara. A few times - to his utter loathing - Sasuke would eye her. Gaara would stand next to her and as Sasuke's eyes traveled to her boxers, Gaara glared at him. Sasuke would notice this, hold his own glare, then break it as he didn't want to get into another fight. Gaara contented himself with watching Hasame conversing with Hinata for most of the night. They seemed to get along better than any other person.

He saw her and Hinata actually giggle, and when Hinata turned a furious beet red and nod, and Hasame looked at Naruto, she called Naruto over (with Hinata looking like she'd pass out at any given moment) and urged the two to dance. Naruto, being all gun-hoe as usual, thought it was fine with him and grabbed Hinata's wrist, pulling them into the crowd of dancers. Hasame leaned against the wall, smirking smugly, caught Gaara's eye across the room and jab a thumb at the pair. He smirked back giving a snort of approval, and Hasame made her way back over to him. She looked like she was swimming in that white shirt of hers, but it suited her _way_ better than any dress in the world.

If she was comfortable, he was.

As the evening went on, she eventually ventered out to other people, but would always make a bee-line straight back to Gaara. He felt smug whenever Sasuke glared at Hasame making her way to Gaara once again.

He wondered what would happen if they held another party?

Glancing down at Hasame, that idea sizzled and was put out. Not until Jason was back, most likely. Even then, she wouldn't like the idea.

No, no parties for a long, long time.

Hasame exhaled deeply, shuffled under the covers and turned over, pulling the blankets under her chin, sighed again and remained still. Gaara stared at her, and closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was her face. Something he wanted for a long time.


	210. February 4th

February 4th, 2008

Hasame dragged her back pack up the stairs, not seeing anyone in the house, and collapsed on her bed.

The new term was hard. In her science class, everyone avoided her. And when they were suppose to pair up, no one went near her. Kind of depressing, but Hasame didn't care. She felt she would do fine in this science. Math was in academic, and she was nervous, but if she stayed organized, she could pass it with a nice mark.

French and Career Studies didn't seem at all hard. In fact, she actually knew people in her Careers class. Aya and Noah. How lucky was she?

Face down on the bed, Hasame tried so hard not to think. She tried putting on music, but it definitely didn't help. She had already finished her homework (which was only a bit of leftover french work from the class), so she had nothing to occupy herself with.

She was immobile for hours. She fell asleep a few times, and then woke up, but never moved a muscle. No one came home all day. Were Kankurou and Temari on a mission? Gaara might be coming home late again.

Hasame decided to fall asleep until she woke up again and check to see if Gaara had come back. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She was afraid she might be getting a cold.

She had no where to go. No matter where she went, home or in Suna, she was always left alone and was left to herself. The burning desire to visit her friend in Niagara Falls was overwhelming. Rita and Hasame met briefly (if you can call a glance briefly) at Anime North. But they never forgot about the other and eventually found each other on youtube. Now, they were the best of friends. And they were to meet up in March Break, but the spring break wouldn't come fast enough.

Nothing did. Two weeks wasn't going by quick enough, and definitely march break wasn't going to either. Hell, even this weekend wasn't coming fast enough. She was still stuck on monday. Her life seemed to be going in slow motion, and it was killing her.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim, of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have halloween on christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends._

He opened the front door to hear silence. Looking around, sea green eyes scanned the house as he bent over to remove his sandals. Mounting the stairs, the floorboards creaking, Gaara reached the landing to hear music playing. Soft, and quiet it was, coming from Hasame's room. His tense muscles relaxed as he approached the bedroom door. Setting down his bag, he slid it open to see Hasame face down on her bed. Sitting down on the edge of her mattress, Gaara sighed and turned to look out the window. It was pouring outside. He remained dry due to forming an umbrella out of his sand. But it was muddy and everything was drenched. Downpours like this were dangerous in Suna, but they only lasted a day.

She turned her head over to stare at Gaara, and he fixed his gaze upon her. They were silent, and Gaara finally said,

"Oh, you're awake." Hasame didn't answer, only staring at Gaara with an empy gaze. Not sad, not happy, not even bored. Just...lifelessly. Gaara gave a wince and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't stare at me like that, I hate that..." Hasame's eyes flickered to the side, and she disappeared into the pillow.

_Where are you? And I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on, so haunting everytime_

_And as I stared I counted, the webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?  
Stop this pain tonight._

Hasame started to shudder, and Gaara looked down at her. Realizing what was wrong, he slowly pulled her towards him. Wrapping protective arms around the trembling body, he heard the painfully suppressed sobs emanating from Hasame.


	211. February 9th

February 8, 2008

Hasame scratched at her head, giving her an even more disheveled appearance than she had already. The clock LCD read 11:12pm, and she was scribbling away on a pad of paper. Gaara passed the room from outside and heard the scratching of the lead pencil against the paper and knocked. Hasame didn't answer, and when he opened the door, gave her an odd look to see her writing on a pad, instead of drawing.

"...What are you doing?" Hasame jerked so badly, the paper had torn. She looked up in surprise, glanced down at her torn piece and the paper itself, then was suddenly engulfed in those two paper pieces. She put them together then stared at it. Gaara frowned.

"Hey." She looked up again, blinked a few times then stared confused at him.

"When did you get in?"

Gaara stared. He raised a hand and pointed at the door behind him.

"I knocked. You didn't answer. I let myself in. Barely a minute ago." Hasame blinked again, then stared at the clock and her jaw dropped.

"...Waaah! This is insane! Oof!" She rubbed her head with both hands furiously, grumbling to herself and threw the pencil and pad at the desk, toppling to the ground. Gaara stood in the door way. Hasame sighed and stared at her feet. She gave a snort.

"I watched a movie called Number 23. Now, just for the hell of it, I've been looking for all the things that add up to 23. Like..." She grabbed a green, thick book from her bookshelf with thin pages, flipped through it hurriedly. Gaara approached her, then noticed what the title was. The Holy Bible.

"Here." She jabbed a finger at a verse. "'Be sure that your sins catch up to you' Number 32:23. See?!" She snapped it shut and shoved it back in her bookshelf. Gaara gave a queer look at the book, wondering why she had a Bible in her possession, but turned away once Hasame grabbed her ipod. "Also, look, I've listened to Desert Rose 10, 023 times." She put it down then hurried to her school bag and feverishly ploughed through the sac. Gaara's eyes lingered on the music player, then turned his attention to

Hasame again. "And then, astrologists and psychologists or people say that the world's supposed to end in 2012, February 20th. 20 plus 12 is 32, 23 reversed, then February, 2nd month of the year, plus 20th of that month is 23. Then DAMN! It's just flippin creeping me out!" She held up her agenda book, which having circled the 20th of February in 2008, then written in red ink was 2012 beside the date. "And then listen!" She spun around and seated herself on her rear, looking up at Gaara, "I was born at 4:18am. 4 plus 18 equals 23. And then, 23 divided by 2 equals 11.5, which, if I go back into my journal entries that was the day in 2006 that we had those awful handcuffs come off, don't you remember?" Gaara unconsciously rubbed his wrist and nodded. Hasame flipped through the agenda mindlessly then snapped her head up.

"August 15th, 2007. Jason told me he loved me." Gaara whirled around and looked at her. She held up her hand, holding up eight fingers. "August. 8th month. 15 plus 8 equals 23." Gaara shivered. This 23 business was freaky...and he didn't like it.

"Alright, so this is all one big coincidence, because you're looking for it. But let's just drop the subject now, can't we? It's creepy." Hasame didn't reply.

"Hold on. July 16th, was the day after I left you guys, remember? Or _tried_ to at least. Also, the 16th was ten days after my birthday. ALSO the day that Ocean had to go to Nicaragua." Her eyes grew wide. "Her plane flight number was 23!"

"How on EARTH could you remember that?!"

"I saw the plane she was boarding. Air Canada. I just remember it."

Gaara raised his hands, closing his eyes and lowered his head.

"Alright, alright, enough with this. The only reason why you notice these...coincidences, is because you're still under the influence of the movie, and you are _looking_ for these coincidences." Hasame scowled on the ground.

"Then what about my time of birth? The day Jason confessed to me? The date of the possibility of the world ending? Those definitely aren't coincidences." Gaara got down on his knees and grabbed Hasame by her upper arms.

"Yes. They are. Many things could have happened at those times that aren't just connected with you. What about if some thing else happened at those exact times? But they were inadequate things?_ It doesn't mean anything_." Hasame sighed and nodded.

"...Okay...You're right...But it's kinda cool looking at all this stuff that adds up to 23, isn't it?" She asked, eyes sparkling. Gaara smirked weakly.

"Sure it is..."


	212. February 13th

February 13th, 2008

Hasame lay in bed, stubbornly attempting to clear her throat, but only ended up coughing violently. Even swallowing felt uncomfortable. Nothing hurt, it just...Tickled. Terribly. And constantly. A few times, it suddenly became difficult to breathe, and she had to breath through her nose. It felt like she had some sort of liquid in her throat and lungs. She felt hot, awfully hot. Squirming in her bed, she tugged off her t-shirt and let it limply fall from her hands onto the floor. She sighed, then coughed, spitting up something. She was disgusted with herself. Hasame knew she had to get some sort of kleenex to clean it up, but she was too tired. Taking the pillow, she tossed it off the bed so she wouldn't have to deal with it.

Hasame didn't move for hours, a few times falling asleep, but she'd wake up right then again. The clock only read 9:30am, and she wanted it to be dark. The light streaming through her closed blinds were causing her to wake up, she figured.

She didn't know what she was sick with. This was more than just a chest cold, she figured. The night before, when her mother and brother hadn't gotten home yet, she started feeling worse than she had that morning. Coughing a few times, her mouth grew hot and she ran into the bathroom. The next thing she knew, she was hot all over and brushing her teeth, staring at a pale face in the mirror.

It was only 8 pm at that time, but she logged off the computer, and went to bed. Eight at night. The earliest she had ever gone to bed. But she was awake long into the night, wishing she could go to sleep to escape the uncomfortableness of her well-being at the moment.

Her mother let her stay home, and when her mother and brother were gone, Hasame grabbed the black liquid filled water bottle, and dumped it on her pillow. Letting herself fall through the pleasant yet awkward molasses blackness, she was dumped onto her bed.

Now she was here, the light not any dimmer, in fact it was brighter, but she was in a place where she knew she wasn't alone. Her nose began to grow stuffy, and she moaned, knowing she'd _have_ to go get kleenex.

She came teetering back into her room, her head spinning and eyes watering.

(sorry everyone, I ended up falling asleep around here.)


	213. February 17th

February 17th, 2008

Hasame lay in her bed, immobile, hand rested gently on her cell phone.

She had been very sick the past four days. She had difficulty breathing, talking, and would cough violently if she did inhale too quickly. But she got over it. Just now, she had a weak chest, and it was giving her head aches, but nothing compared to when she was sick.

Staring heavy lidded at the ceiling, breathing through her nostrils, she didn't move.

It had been a while since she visited Suna. She didn't want to infect anyone, but also...She just wasn't in the mood.

She felt sick to her stomach, but not because of her weak health state.

She was browsing myspace on the internet out of boredom, and decided to visit Shana's webpage. What she found made her heart begin to accelerate.

Shana was talking about her. And Jason. And Shane. How that Hasame only chatted to her online about Jason and then would ignore her otherwise, and that she barely knew the guy.

Then there was a part that made her stop breathing for a few seconds.

Jason had said that he didn't give two shits about her if she got hit by a truck.

Hasame stared at the line for a moment, but read on, and found nothing else about it.

Later on, she apologized to Shana repeatedly over anything she's ever done. The girl however said that it was okay, not to worry, and that whenever she was really angry, she'd rant and make up stuff. Hasame still wasn't satisfied, but gently leaned towards asking her about what parts were true and what parts weren't. Apparently all of it. Except the part about what Jason said.

Hasame asked why, gripping her cellphone in one hand and staring at the computer screen intently.

Incidently, Jason thought that Hasame loved Shane, and not him.

Hasame blinked, and frowned. That definitely wasn't true. Jason got jealous very easily. Shana also.

Hasame wondered why she associated herself with people that got jealolus way too easily. It just happened way too often.

But Shana cleared it up with Jason, but now that Hasame knew, she couldn't forget those words.

She couldn't though she knew she should.

Suddenly, she remembered Jason's letter. Leaning over her bed and grabbing it from the desk top, she unfolded it and read it again.

_Dear Hasame,_

_I'm so sorry I'm going on this trip, but I really need to clear my mind. I know - It's pretty selfish to put myself before you and I apologize. Please, try not to be too sad; it won't look good on your pretty face._

I really need to clear my mind...

She stared at it. Maybe that's what he meant...He needed to clear his mind about his assumption of Hasame liking Shane. That _had_ to be it. If it wasn't...hell...she wouldn't ever know...And she was nervous about asking. She decided she wouldn't. If he wanted to tell her, he would.

She flopped back onto the bed, tossing the letter on the ground.

She felt...so pathetic.

She felt like a whiner, she felt like a bitch, she felt like...a terrible friend. A terrible person.

She was so oblivious to everyone around her but herself...

And she considered herself aware of other people.

God, what a prick she was.

Never, had she hated herself more in her life than now.


	214. February 22nd

February 24, 2008

She stared aimlessly out her large bedroom window, out onto the desert and the pale moon hovering over the village, no lights shining anywhere. Her mind was elsewhere, but her body remained statue-esque on her bed.

She had been rethinking over and over endlessly ever since the 17th. Everything that was said between her and Shana, and the reason why Jason felt he needed to go on this exchange trip to Paris. She could never stop thinking about it. Sure, it was lost during school, or in between classes, but the moment she was left to her own accord, it went straight back to it.

There was nothing to think over though. Nothing to figure out. She just couldn't stop recounting it in her head. It was like a twisted mantra coursing through her brain. It now haunted her sleep. Obssessed maybe? She didn't know. Maybe it was just an overzealous worry. But she wasn't worried.

She felt numb.

There was no anger towards him for saying such hurtful words, there were no tears, not even shock. It was straight disbelief, to that numbness, that empty feeling behind your lungs, almost swallowing up your chest.

In fact, she felt guilty. Maybe she had done something to make Jason believe she liked Shane. She must have done something. Shane and she had been friends ever since grade 6. Shane was like a brother to her almost.

There was a knocking, but her mind having disregarded her body, she didn't answer. The sliding door was pushed aside and Gaara glanced inside and spotted her.

His heart beat halted for a split second, then regained normal intervals.

He recognized this empty silence in her room. The blank staring of no emotion on her face.

He hated it.

She wouldn't talk about what was wrong if he asked her. He just knew it. Gaara hadn't seen her in days, and ached to catch up with her, except now didn't really seem the time. It was when she was in this sort of state of mind that he really didn't know if she wanted someone with her, or wanted to be left alone.

It was a minute until Hasame blinked and her eyes slid over to the door, widened for a fraction of a second in surprise then regained that blank, emotionless stare at him.

"I didn't see you..."

Gaara didn't answer, but entered the room, closing the door behind him. The chair scraped against the hardwood floor as he pulled it closer to her bedside and sat on it. There was a pregnant pause before Gaara exhaled and tried to catch her eyes, but they were blank and staring out her window.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked, choosing his words carefully. Hasame didn't respond. He took that as a no and fiddled with the bracelt on his wrist, staring hard at her, but she never paid him any heed.

"Bros before hoes..." Gaara blinked and looked at her strangely. She didn't change expressions, but her lips moved to form words.

"...Pardon?"

"I should just give him time. I should be understanding. I've always hated people who don't give their friends some time with another friend. I should just let him be with his friend until he's comfortable enough to come back." She explained, but Gaara still didn't quite understand what she was talking about.

"...I'm sorry, I don't...understand-"

"Jason hasn't returned from Toronto. Sure, he came back the 17th, but he hasn't come back to Hamilton. He's staying with his friend Adam. Shana said they were like brothers. So..." Her voice trailed off, as if she had thought she had said too much. Gaara nodded after a moment, and scratched his nail over the encarved word on the metal plate agitatedly.

Gaara watched her for an hour almost, and the duration of that wait, she never moved.


	215. February 24th

February 24, 3008

The day was dragging on. Hasame was home alone, and she didn't know what to do.

Her thoughts, strayed back to the usual problems, were attempting to drown her.

She had to do something. She couldn't go on like this. She was miserable.

Her friends all cared about her. Gaara, Temari and Kankurou did too. With her aimless staring and lifeless living, she was making them upset too.

Silvery blue eyes stayed to a bottle filled with black liquid.

Arms wrapped around his neck from behind, and instantly, he thought someone was trying to strangle him. He lept in the air, but the arms held him down shakily. Gaara stared at the wall ahead of him, feeling course, yet strangely soft hair brush against his cheek. Cold arms curled themselves over his shoulders, pale hands peeking through black sleeve cuffs.

"Hasame?..." Gaara turned his head to the left to see Hasame's black hair, red growing through at the roots by at least an inch on his shoulder. Slowly prying her arms from his shoulders, he turned around to look at Hasame in the utmost concern. "...What was that--" Hasame encircled her arms around his chest, holding him as tight as she could without suffocating him. Gaara stared down in worry now. Now see, if she was a clingy, physical and huggy kind of girl, he would understand what might be happening. But Hasame wasn't. Either something was very _very_ wrong, or Hasame had finally snapped. Unsure as to how to react, and his arms growing stiff from holding them out

awkwardly at his sides, he hesitantly rested them on her shoulders, shifting constantly in embarassment.

There was a shuffling of footsteps, and Kankurou, followed by Temari, entered the living room and halted at the two people standing before them. Temari's eyes bugged, whilst Kankurou merely stared disbelieving at Gaara and Hasame. Gaara shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, tilting his head at Hasame, indicating he had no idea what was going on either. Kankurou cleared his throat, and Hasame pulled her face out of Gaara's kage robes to look at Temari and Kankurou in silence. She detached herself from Gaara and approached them with firm footsteps. She hugged Kankurou tightly, holding on for a few seconds, long enough for Kankurou to awkwardly pat her back, all the while looking just as confused as Gaara. Letting go of the older brother, Hasame wrapped her arms around Temari's torso, clinging to her if not longer than anyone else. Temari, having seen what the teenager was doing, was prepared and curled her arms over Hasame's shoulders, one hand resting on top of her head. She gave a shudder, then pulled away, wiping her eye. Looking around at the surprised group, Hasame gave a _tch_, then giggled, laughing quietly while wiping her tearing eyes. The three stared at the girl who was laughing and crying at the same time, black hair covering her face. All they could see was a grinning mouth, with streaks of tears running down her pink cheeks.

"I'm sorry everyone. I've been absolutely terrible these past...months. I've been _absolutely_ awful. I can't say I'm sorry enough." She said, swallowing back saliva. Blinking furiously, she looked up at the family. A smile quivered on her lips as she refrained from laughing again. Rubbing her face feverishly, she sighed deeply.

Everyone was still in a slight minor shock as to what she had just done, but Temari laughed aloud, grabbing Hasame and gave her another hug. Kankurou sighed, chuckled and messed up her hair. The older siblings look expectantly at Gaara. Blinking at them both, he directed his attention to Hasame who emerged from Temari's bosom, rather red in the face. Taking a few steps towards her, he inhaled, shut his eyes and turned his back towards her. Hasame grinned widely and hopped on his back.


	216. February 27th

February 27th, 2008

Hasame slipped into the living room, seeing it empty and dark, then slinked towards the couch and laid down on it. She stared blankly at the dark wall aimlessly.

It had happened again.

She had finally decided to let go of her issues and problems that she could do nothing about and have a good time. For the past three days, Temari, Kankurou, Gaara and her had been acting as if nothing had ever happened, as if the past three months were a story and not real. They would laugh (not Gaara, of course not), they'd tease, they'd live life before any of these problems had ever occured.

But, that peaceful bliss was destroyed again. Goddamnit, she thought.

Jason had finally come home to Hamilton. Finally. And he didn't even want to speak to her. He was _still_ angry at her for something she didn't do. But she was afraid of making the problem worse by saying anything to him, in case he thought whatever she said were lies.

She wasn't sad, but frustrated. With herself, and the stubborness of Jason.

It made her feel guilty, but she thought back to the days when she didn't like anyone, no one liked her, she had no commitment, and she was happy. Not that she wasn't happy with Jason, but right now it was just...a bump in the road. But she just...wondered...what it be like if she never met him...Would she be the same person?...

Definitely not as loving...No...She can admit that. No, Jason was one of the best things that had happened to her.

She hit her fist on the couch cushion near her face in irritation. Damn him. Damnit all. She had to keep a positive attitude. If there were two negative people in a conflict like this, the situation would never be resolved. No, she was going to be the one to take the first step and fix it. Tomorrow, regardless of whatever fear she had, she was going to demand to talk to him whether he liked it or not. Hell, she might as well call. She had a new program that allowed her to call without having to pay long distance.

There, she had made up her mind. Hasame knew what she had to do. Now all she had to be was patient. Not one of her finest traits. But she might as well put it out of her mind until then. Another thing she wasn't very much good at.

Instead of thinking all that, her thoughts rolled over to a new prospect: visiting Rita.

Hasame turned over on the couch to lay on her back and stare blissfully at the ceiling.

Saturday was when she and Rita would be meeting up in Toronto, and she was damn happy about that. They were going to go off on their own, take a few videos, go buy some cosplay stuff, and just make complete fools of themselves in the streets of Chinatown. They would go eat ramen together, try duck, maybe eat something new. Maybe they'd go try some karaoke at the Red Dragon mall.

Hasame's face felt a bit warm as her chest swelled with the hopelessly cheerful thoughts that made her feel like she'd explode with happiness.

She loved Rita, the girl made her laugh whenever she was absolutely depressed, and she'd always manage to make her smile. Even a few times make her go red in the face. Well, more than a few times.

Whenever Rita was upset or sad, Hasame was fueled with determination to lift her spirits, and almost all the time, she did. But by mistake half the time. She typed in a wrong word, and it cracked Rita right up to the point where she couldn't stop laughing. And the conversation lead to happier things, and they would finish the conversation by saying I love ya, and then to talk to each other the next day. Almost all the time, they talked the very next day.

Rita was a year younger than Hasame, but was taller, and looked older than Hasame. She did look incredibly like a boy too. It made Hasame laugh, because a few times she had been mistaken for one.

Suddenly, Hasame's thoughts had entered a part of her mind that she usually kept locked up. Frowning, she found herself comparing Rita and Jason.

How come she could never recall a memory where Rita was mad at her? Was it just a matter of time like Jason?

Even Rita admitted she wasn't a jealous person.

Jason had made her feel wonderful, in the beginning. But with the accusations of her liking Shane, based on almost no obvious proof to Hasame, it was just making her feelings confused. She wish he'd come to his senses. She was vaguely aware he smoked weed...and really _really_ wish he wouldn't. It bothered her to great degree. But he was sweet...

Hold on...She thought, turning over on her side. When was the last time he said he loved her? It was in that note. But at the time, who knows if he wrote that to make a cover up at how angry he was at her? Jason rarely talked to her to begin with. Sometimes however, she felt guilty for thinking it, she felt that she was being lied to. Often.

One thing she hated was being lied to. She avoided lying at all costs, except if it contained how she was feeling. She'd always reply she was tired, because partially, she was. But she left it at that.  
But this was a different kind of lying.

Hasame scrunched up her face in pain, and buried her face in her arms. Don't think that, Hasame! She told herself sternly, and enhaled deeply.

She was doubting her own love for him. She had never even _seen_ him besides a myspace picture. She could admit she barely knew him. Everytime she tried to get together with him, it never worked out. It was a pain in the butt. It seemed to be impossible to ever meet him. And if she did...Would he like her for how she looked?...

Rita had seen her. Seen her when she was sick, when she was being silly, when she was at her worst. Hell, Rita first met Hasame when she was _cosplaying_ of all things. Rather unflattering clothes, Hasame had to say. Yet Rita didn't care about looks. She wouldn't care if Hasame wore pink or put on makeup or dyed her hair blonde. Not like Hasame ever would in her life, but Rita wouldn't ever care. She knew how Hasame was, and loved her for that. Heck, whenever they went on webcam (which was all the time), she would _tease_ Hasame by saying how cute and hot she was by just doing nothing. Laughing, smiling, a new shirt, or just wiggling in her chair, dancing to a song.

Rita was very slender, a boyish body, and was very cute. Hasame didn't find many things cute, but Rita was one of them.

Hasame was momentarily blinded and blinked profusely, squinting by the door to see who had turned on the lights. Gaara was standing above her, looking down in obvious confusion at her.

"Hasame...?" The girl looked up and twisted on her back again, staring up at him. Gaara hesistantly raised his hand to his face and motioned across the bridge of his nose, "You're...kinda...pink...well...red...all over..." Hasame blinked, felt her face and found it was very hot. She quickly covered her face and mumbled,

"And?" She quickly slid off the couch and patted his shoulder. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired. Good night!" and pratically ran out of the room. Gaara stared after her, mumbling something about crazy woman.


	217. March 3rd

March 3, 2008

It crawled on the ground in the pitch black, it's hands moving silently across the hardwood floor boards. The spider like figure approached closer to the bed. A flash of white gleamed in the blackness, as soft snores filled the silent room.

A pale, wicked hand rose, glowing in the dark, and grabbed the male's wrist.

"UWAAH!!" Gaara snapped his other hand out, snatching the pale hand and twisted it behind the person's back. Rolling off the bed, he landed on top of the person, holding them down with his knees clamping on it's sides.

"OKAY OKAY I GIVE!" Came the familiar voice, and Gaara blinked furiously to adjust his eyes to the blackness, realizing he couldn't fast enough, and reached over to flick on a lamp. Light flooded the room and Hasame cringed, blinking rapidly. Gaara glared down at her, hands firmly on either side of her shoulders. The shaggy haired teenager focused on him, and gave an apologectic giggle. He didn't blink.

"Eeeh, good, um, evening, Gaara." She squeaked and coughed, clearing her thoat then waved curtly. He stopped glaring and was now staring wide eyed at her, as if she was some exotic creature he had captured. Hasame quirked an eyebrow and turned her head to the side slightly, staring at him.

"Gaara?...Are you okay?...I didn't give you a sudden nightmare at all, did I?" Gaara shook his head, mouth slightly open.

"No, I'm fine...it's you."

Hasame blinked in confusion. She smirked and attempted to flick her disheveled hair.

"Oh so you've finally realized how beautiful a creature I am, is that it?" Gaara snapped his brow together, and scowled disapprovingly at the girl.

"No." Hasame gave a quick _HA!_ and jabbed his bare stomach with a finger. He rubbed it and stood up, holding out a hand. Hasame grabbed it and he helped her to her feet, and she quickly commented,

"I hope you realized that'd I'd never on the face of this earth ever consider myself a beautiful creature, you know that, right?" Gaara smirked and nodded, and the teenager planted her bare feet on the floor, crossing her arms and jutted out her hip to the left a bit.

"So, wanna tell me what that stare was for?" She demanded, silvery blue eyes flashing. Gaara shot her a smirk and shrugged.

"It's just been a while since I've seen you like this," he said as he reached to his bed post and tugged on a black shirt. Hasame's lips pursed, disatisfied, and quipped,

"Seen me like what, exactly?"

"Happy."

Hasame stared blankly at him, almost surprised, as he turned around, looking back into blue eyes.

"...Happy?"

"Yeah, happy. Let's seeeee," He thought, crossing his arms over his torso. "The last time I saw you this, carefree, happy, laughing, and free of worry...was...easily in July, last summer." His sky blue eyes snapped down to stare at her, all airy feeling gone and seriousness hardened on his features. Hasame didn't change expression at this, but gave a sad grin.

"Ah yes...I see what you mean...And I really do...WHELP!" She planted her hands on her hips, giving an air of defiance at Gaara, sticking out her chin, "I _can_ say that I do feel happy. Oh so happy." Gaara raised a non existant eyebrow at this, and tilted his head to the right, scrutinizing her warily.

"Why would that be?"

"Ah, well, Jason and I..." She waved her hand, as if he would somehow understand what she was trying to say, "Broke up...I think that's what you say..." Invisible eyebrows shot up at this in utmost surprise. "Well, more of a mutual let go. No one broke up with the other, and it was kind of relieving. I was a bit sad, and it kinda dragged on for a few hours, but naw...I was okay with it..." She smiled, a true smile, at her friend, rubbing the back of her head. Gaara sighed, and shot a look at the clock. It was only 10:02pm.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Hasame suggested and Gaara shrugged.

"Why not."

They shut the door behind them and the sounds of two sets of feet falling upon sand were stolen away by the slight wind of the desert, the first set strong and firm steps, the other uncaring and almost bored. Hasame glanced over her shoulder, arms behind her head, and gave a quirky smirk at Gaara, who had focused on the ground his feet were about to descend upon. Reaching over and with a swing, she punched him squarely in the upper arm. In surprise, Gaara snapped his head up, eyes wide and mouth agape. His hand instantly went up to rub the throbbing spot as Hasame ran backwards, sticking out her tongue.

"You're It!" She called and smacked her bottom before racing towards the branches of shops in the village. It took him a second before grinning dangerously, sand swirling around near his feet. He jumped onto the platform and zoomed after her. Hasame saw this and shrieked in delight, swatting at the sand and yelling,

"CHEATER! CHEATER!" Laughing hysterically at Gaara. He couldn't help but smile at her, as she attempted to jump up and grab the ledge of his platform. It crumbled under her hands and she dropped to the sandy ground on her rear. Spitting out sand, she didn't give up hope, and did an insane, flying leap, and managed to grab Gaara's ankle near the edge of the levitating platform. He lept in surprise as she yanked him down. The two people were sent tumbling to the ground, one shrieking in what Gaara still couldn't figure out if it was in shock, fear, or the utmost delight, with him landing on her back. She coughed heavily, sand covering her face. "Gerroffme Gaara." Came the almost inaudible mutter of Hasame, and Gaara smirked mischeviously, planted his elbow on the ground and stayed immobile. There was a moment of silence as Hasame finally registered that he was still there.

"You're still there."

"Yeah."

"...Have you sand in your ears?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh..well...I'll have to fix that..." Not understanding what she meant, Gaara recieved a smack on the side of his head, and grains of the sand entered his ear, mingled with his hair, and tumbled down the collar of his shirt. Gasping in surprise, he rolled off her and grumbled angrily to himself, attempting to remove the sand from his ear. There was an insane bout of shrieking laughter, and Gaara shivered before realizing it was Hasame that was laughing, then grabbed a handful of sand. He stopped and looked at his fistful of sand. What on earth was he doing? Manipulating sand, he grabbed Hasame around the ankle and lifted her into the air, her upside down head level with his. She yelled in shock but was left swinging pathetically side to side, arms swaying.

"Why hello there." She said sarcastically, and Gaara grinned toothily at her. Hasame scowled.

"Hello there."

"Yeah, don't smile like that. It's creepy."

"You're creepy."

"_Touche._" She laughed hysterically again, finding the situation extremely funny. Gaara raised a hand, and pushed her head back, watching as she swung forward, suspended by her leg. "Very funny." She complained, and Gaara gave a short laugh.

"Mmm, yes very funny."

"Actually...not really. You're making the blood rush to my head."

"Yes well, you were always rather air headed, I figured I needed to fill it up with something."

"Har _har_, Gaara. You just so _witty_ tonight, aren't you?"

"Just as you are, Hasame." Hasame, instead of hitting him, laughed and grabbed his head, mussing up his already wild red hair. Gaara glared at her, but found he couldn't hold it very long without feeling the corners of his lips tug upwards. She tugged at his hair until she was directly above it, then clamped her teeth on the small lock of hair. Gaara jumped and demanded,

"What the hell are you doing?!"  
"I 'unno! Yerw 'air 'affefs 'ummeh!" (I dunno! Your hair tastes yummy)

Gaara stared unimpressed at the shop just ahead of him, the sign that read _closed_ hanging on a nail by the post. He could feel her nibbling at it, before she spat it out and stuck her tongue out.

"Kay, nevermind." Gaara gave her an odd look, somewhere between utmost confusion and grinning.

"You..."

Hasame smirked coyly, folding her arms.

"Me what?"

"You have bad grammar."

"HA!" Hasame swung forward and he felt something wet slide up his forehead, catching his hair and causing it to stick up. He let out a groan of disgust and wiped furiously at the saliva on his forehead. Staring at his wet hand, he let out a tiny "ew."

She giggled madly, running her fingers through her hair that was swaying from her skull, her entire face exposed from her hanging upside down. It was then that Gaara really noticed her face was smooth and clear. Barely any freckles again.

"You're not wearing any makeup at all." He stated, not so much a question as a fact. Hasame nodded.

"Yeaaaah, I haven't any left, and no money, because I'm saving up for Anime North, so I haven't worn any in a while. Plus since of the dry air in Canada, my skin is actually really dry, so mom made me put on this weird lotion and it makes it smell good. Like...almonds I think. You know, the nut."

"Yes well, you are a nut, aren't you?"

"Indeed," Hasame bitterly laughed, "I don't like putting on lotion or perfume or anything like that because it feels bourgoisies."

"What's that mean?"

"...Um...Really...expensive...and...like...argh...um..." She was struggling to find the right words that her face, already a tinge of red, had gone even redder in frustration. "It's like really...stuff you don't need...INDULGING IN STUFF! THAT'S IT!" She shouted in cheer, finally able to find the correct word. Gaara's lips quivered, holding back a laugh. She really was incredibly hilarious and adorable when she was struggling to find the right thing to say. In anything. Whenever she would get frustrated, she'd get pink in the cheeks, pursing her lips and her brow puckering in displeasure. Or she'd have a completely lost look when the word finally left her, and she'd say "I...I 'unno." and stare blankly at the person, eyes wide.

Gaara waited for her swaying to resume - he noticed that she enjoyed swinging back and forth - then tilted his head forward. Hasame blinked in surprise and touched her nose where he had given her a quick peck.

"What was that?"

"You swung your head too close to my face. Your nose hit my lips. Your fault." He said in complete seriousness. Hasame blinked a few more times, then a wicked grin came over her face. She swung her head forward and hit her mouth against his forehead.

"Your head was so huge, when I swung forward, I hit your forehead." She said smugly, obviously mocking him. Gaara raised his brow, smirking slightly.

"Is that so? Why do I not believe you?" Hasame shrugged.

"No idea. It's a perfectly reasonable excuse." She shrieked with laughter and hit the palm of her hand against his shoulder firmly. "Lemme down noooowww!! I'm It now!" She struggled and Gaara shook his head. She stuck her bottom lip out at him, eyes growing wide. He shifted uncomfortably. Damn her.

He commanded the sand to release her, and she nearly tumbled to the ground, but he grabbed her around the waist. There was a silence, and she elbowed him in the gut.

"Oi! What was that for?" She demanded, except a smile on her lips gave her away, "I ain't some regular old girl who can't do anything for herself!" Twisting herself around to run off, she tripped over her feet and landed flat on her face in the sand. Gaara snorted and coughed, attempting to cover it up. Hasame scrambled to her feet, acting like it hadn't happened, then spun around to look expectantly at Gaara. He glanced from side to side, then back at her, confused.

"Run!" She shouted, suddenly sounding panicked, and he spun around, his muscles in his body tense, sand slithering angrily at his feet. It took him a second to realize...

He glared at Hasame, who was smugly smirking, arms folded over her chest. "I never intended to make it sound like someone was there. I just wanted you to run. I'm It, remember?" Gaara stared, then resisted the urge to grab her by the ankle again. "RUN ALREADY!" She had lept forward and with a flurry of black and white, her leg connected itself to his back, propelling the Kazekage meters forward.

They spent easily hours outside in the dark, the occasional yelp of joy from Hasame echoing through the village. The swishing of clothing, the spray of sand, the peals of laughtering ringing through the streets, curling around and twisting into the windows of the two siblings back at the Kazekage mansion. Kankurou cracked open and eye and grumbled, pulling a pillow over his head, and once he recognized the familiar voices, sat up in bed sleepily. There was an impatient rapping at his door and he grumbled a "Come in." and his sister, Temari, blonde hair down from its usual spiky four pigtails entered. She urged him to get up and look out his window. Dragging his feet out of bed, he leaned on the window pane to stare out onto the village of Suna. He didn't see anything, but saw a flash of red and white speed past, then a black and reddish colour dance out of the red's reach.

"What...the hell are they doing...at this time of night?" He demanded thickly, yawning and rubbing his tired eyes. Temari shrugged.

"I don't know...But Hasame sounds...alive again." She smiled out the window, watching the young teenager scream with laughter, turning red in the face and collapsing in a fit of giggles.

"_Every word, every thought every sound! Every touch every smile every frown! All the pain we've been taught until now! All the hope that I lost, she was found!!_" Hasame shouted out, arms spread out behind her. She twisted her body around in a sort of spasm, leaping into the air and landed on her feet, then tore through the streets, Gaara running behind her, not really knowing why they were running, but just the feeling of wind rushing through his hair and over his skin, seeing Hasame so carefree, and the racing of his heart behind his rib cage was enough of a reason for him than anything else.

"_I think I've found a flower in a field of weeds! I think I've found a flower in a field of weeds! Searching until my hands BLEED! This flower don't belong to me!_

_I think I've found a flower in a field of weeds, I think I've found a flower in a field of weeds! Searching until my hands BLEED! This flower don't belong to me, this flower don't be long to me, why could she belong to meee!_" Hasame sang at the top of her lungs, the sound catapulting into the night sky, stars strewn across the pitch black slate. She was careening around the corners, a few times slipping and was sent flying into the open street, but immediately, she was on her feet, disregarded a scratch she had recieved from a small rock, and ran like wild.

"_EVERY WORD EVER THOUGHT EVERY SOUND! EVERY TOUCH EVERY SMILE EVERY FROWN! ALL THE PAIN WE'VE BEEN TAUGHT UNTIL NOW! ALL THE HOPE THAT I LOST, SHE WAS FOUND! SURRENDER YOURSELF TO ME!"_

Her eyes watered from the wind rushing over her face, her legs pumping in a constant rhythm, the muscles flexing and expanding with each footfall, sweat running down the temple of her face and down her neck.

_Surrender_

She ran through the roads of Sunagakure, Gaara soon losing her in the twisting and chaotic routes of the village. She ran and ran until she thought her heart would burst, and even then, pushed until she ran again.

_Surrender_

She ran until she left the old Hasame, the sadness, the aching, the frustration, the longing, the disappointments, and the hopeless love in her dust. She ran until she left Hasame Chiaki behind.

_Surrender_


	218. March 4th

March 4th, 2008

She giggled madly to herself, swaying slighty in her chair. Her head was swimming and she was incredibly dizzy. Feeling off balance, but sitting still in the chair, Hasame flopped to the side, landing on the armrest. Gaara shook his head at her, staring at the teenager in disbelief.

"What kind of drug are you doing now?"

"Perscribed drug called life." She answered feebily, giving a wide smile, exposing her white teeth as she turned her head towards him. Gaara gave a "mmhm..." before watching Temari enter the living room, taking notice of Hasame, eyed Gaara in concern then sat down on the arm chair opposite the couch and other chair. Temari tilted her head at Hasame, and looked at her little brother.

"Mind uh, telling me what's going on?"

"She's high on life."

"Ah..." She raised her eyebrows, then resumed to warily watching Hasame in concern. Hasame snickered again, and waved her hand in the air at no one in particular.

"Naw, I think I'm just tired somewhat. But I don't want to go to sleep." She said, sitting up, shaking her head then winced, but still grinned. "_Pressure, pressing down on me, pressing down on you..." _ Hasame yawned and stopped in mid yawn then announced, "I want ice cream. Who wants ice cream?"

"I do." Gaara said suddenly, and blinked in surprise at his own answer. Temari looked at them both, and shrugged.

"Yeah sure, sounds good. KANKUROU!"

"WHUT!?"

"WANT ICE CREAM?!"

"...OKAY!" There was a thumping of feet descending a stair case and Kankurou appeared in his civvies clothes, looking at everyone. "Why?" Temari shrugged and pointed at Hasame who had twisted around in her chair to face him.

"I wanted ice cream so, yeah. We're gunna go get some." Kankurou glanced out the window, saw no people out on the streets, and focused back on everyone again.

"Where?"

"There's always at least one convenience store open somewhere in every town, so there's gotta be on here." Then, everyone shook their heads.

"Not here, Hasame," Gaara admitted, "This is the desert." Hasame's blank expression stared nonchalantly at Gaara for a full minute, then sighed. Getting up quickly, she beckoned them to follow her.

Four sets of feet climbed the stairs and followed into her bedroom. Hasame dug around the bottom of her wardrobe closet, then muttered a triumphant _Aha!_ as she produced a plastic water bottle filled with the black liquid. Temari and Kankurou stared in disgust at the liquid, wondering why on earth she had that, whilst Gaara nodded in comprehension.

"Come to Canada. There are convenience stores there, and theyre 24/7 ones. I think we can stop by a 7/11." She quipped, and unscrewed the plastic cap, humming a song to herself. Temari and Kankurou watched every movement she made, right up to the point where she turned the bottle upside down on the floor, emptying its contents.

"WHAAR! What the HELL Hasame!! I gotta CLEAN THAT!" Temari shouted and Kankurou stared in utmost disgust at the sticky black substance, looking like some sort of growth on the hard wood floor. Hasame scowled at Temari, winked at Gaara, and jumped headfirst into the black hole. The siblings stared in silence, then Temari shrieked.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE'D SHE GO?!" Suddenly, Hasame's head poked back up.

"Guys! Hurry up! It's cold over here! I can't be staying here in the middle of the street at night!" After disappearing, the older sister and brother stared in shock at their youngest brother, who paid them no heed, but walked over and sank into the black waters. They shouted in surprise, then Kankurou poked at the hole agitatedly. Sticking it in and pulling it back out, he watched as the black substance stuck to his finger, as if the liquid was some kind of slime. Temari wrinkled her nose, but inhaled deeply, grabbed her brother by the collar of his shirt and jumped down.

"WHOA?!" Kankurou yelped as he landed on pavement. _Pavement_ of all things. "What the hell WAS THAT STUFF?!"

"Mystical Molassas." Hasame said sarcastically, arms folded over her front, waiting patiently for the brother and sister to recover from the surprise. Gaara looked around at the new scene, not showing his surprise at the place that he had never seen. It was a street with a few buildings on one side of the road, the other a gas station with the store behind it with a glowing fluorescent sign that read 7 11. A car was filling up, the man in a pilot's jacket, shivering in the cold. Now that he was looking at the man, Gaara felt a chill run over his skin and sink deep into his bones. His teeth started to chatter audibly and he clamped his jaw shut, tucking his already frozen hands under his arms. He whipped his head to stare at Hasame wide eyed. Hasame shrugged.

"I told you it was cold." Indeed, the tempurature was minus 3. Hasame was wearing a black button down shirt with black pajama pants and Gaara's extra pair of sandals. She didn't look cold, but her lips had begun to have a blueish tint to them.

"Y-You're just as c-c-cold as I am, aren't y-you?" Gaara managed to say past his chattering teeth. Hasame shook her head, but a shiver ran through her body, and she balled her hands into fists quickly, keeping a stiff grin on her face, looking more pained than happy. Temari and Kankurou didn't bother to hide their cold, and were rubbing their arms feverishly in an attempt to keep themselves warm.

"Well, let's not stand out in the cold all night! Come on!" She instructed them, marching stiffly towards the gas station. The siblings hurried after her.

A bell tinkled merrily as they entered the store, a rush of warmth blessing their goosebump riddled skin. Hasame had already started towards the freezers in the back, while the sand siblings looked around in awe. Rows of chips, candy, chocolate, bandaids, magazines and an assortment of other convenient items filled the shelves. Coffee and breakfast items were in a specific corner, right next to slushie machines, the propellers rotating neon slush around in their containers. A young woman with a blond ponytail and dark brown streaks flipped the page of her fashion magazine, chewing her pink bubblegum quietly. She raised heavy lidded eyes to peer at the new customers, eyeing the three family members in suspicion, but ignored them otherwise. If they didn't cause trouble, then she wouldn't care if a bull came into the store.

Gaara quickly hopped over to where Hasame was, helping her select an ice cream. There was a small selection to choose from, but he was fascinated by the other items for sale. This was all canadian food, all canadian products! There was nothing here that was japanese oriented! It took them nearly twenty minutes of exploring the small store, and three times of Hasame insisting that they couldn't buy something or other, as Hasame barely had enough money.

Approaching the counter, Hasame handed the girl a ten dollar bill and a carton of vanilla ice cream. The cashier raised a finely shaped eyebrow at the group, slowly scanning the ice cream and taking the bill, watching Hasame the entire time.

An emo, another red headed emo with too much eyeliner, and a motherly like girl. Was the only mantra running through the girl's head. But she caught the eye of Kankurou, who was frowning at the cigarette packages behind the counter. He flickered his eyes at her for a second, then did a double take to see her winking at him, smirking suggestively. He actually looked around, then looked back at the teenager. She nodded and snapped her gum. Kankurou flushed and nervously tugged at the collar of his t-shirt.

Hasame, Temari and Gaara were too busy indulged in their conversation to notice any of this, and only when Hasame thanked the cashier and grabbed the plastic bag did she notice. When the teenager waved flirtatiously to them, giving a "Bye." directed to Kankurou, Hasame's steps faltered and did a double take, this time more obvious, but was yanked out the door.

"I recognize her." She said, and they looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I see her in my science class. I dunno if she recognized meeee, because I'm kinda in the back corner of the class room with the faulty light," Gaara looked at her inquiringly, and she explained, "It flickers." He snorted.

"Lovely."

"Indeed. Anyway, I see her and her friend always glancing back at me and muttering to themselves. _Extremely_ irritating when you're trying to concentrate on the teacher. Ah boy..." She shrugged and pulled out the bottle from her back pocket. "Who's ready to go home and eat some ice cream?"


	219. March 5th

March 5th 2008

"Gaara!" Came a cry, and the proclaimed red head turned around to see Hasame running to him. He had been just heading home and was making his way down the winding hallways of the Kazekage tower. Her semi black hair was flying back as she hurtled down the hallway, and nearly ran past him.

Turning around after about 5 meters, she jogged back up and halted before him, panting as if she had run all around the village and climbed the entire tower.

"Man, I had ran all over the village and finally climbed all the way up this tower, and then saw you!" She wheezed, brushing her hair out of her blue silver shot eyes. Gaara remained emotionless until she caught her breath, then finally inquired,

"So, why were you determinedly driven to find me?" Hasame beamed and straightened up, her chest still heaving.

"Ah, well," She coughed a few times, then continued, "I was really excited to tell you about my next cosplay for Anime North in May. It's going to be perfect." Gaara nodded slowly, then motioned for her to walk alongside him. She trotted over to his right, and crossed her arms.

"My next cosplay is going to be with my friend Rita, who lives in Niargara Falls. Funnily enough, she and I met at Anime North last year. I only saw her for a glance and that was basically it. Somethings lead to another and we ended up talking on msn and blah blah, here we are today. Anyway, this next cosplay requires two people, so what she and I are going to be doing is this twin cosplay. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin from Ouran High School Host Club."

"Host Club?!" Gaara said, surprised that people still had them these days. Hasame nodded, and continued,

"Yeah, it's a pretty good manga and anime. Anyway, there is this one episode in the anime/manga where the twins cosplay as waiters. It's one of the simplest ones, and she and I will be doing that. That's not the best part though," She held up her index finger to her nose, her eyes smiling at her luck. "What's really amazing, is that this cosplay shouldn't cost us more than 40 to complete." Gaara raised the space where eyebrows would be.

"Really? As opposed to your cosplay as me back in 07 where it cost you over a hundred dollars."

"Percisely." Hasame smirked, arms over her torso again, "It's so perfect, I would be suspicious. But I'm not, because it's perfect. The only thing that makes it a bit challenging is getting a hold of the wigs..." Gaara glanced at her at this.

"Wig? I thought you wanted to do all of your cosplay as natural as possible?" Hasame shrugged.

"Thing is, it would cost me a hundred dollars to get my hair dyed. Rita can't get her hair dyed, so the hair styles would look odd and different if she got a wig and I hadn't. So we're just going to get the same style of wig and let me style it. Already, she had bought our trays and our ribbon. She plans to buy the black vests too. I'm in charge of the black pants, the white dress shirts, and the aprons. Oh and the roses."

"Roses?"

"Host Club is famous for their roses."

"Ah..."

"We are each responsible for our respective wigs, but that might not happen. So if something interfers, and only one of us can get their wig, that person will just buy both wigs, and the other shall pay the other back at the convention."  
Gaara pushed open the front doors and walked with Hasame at a steady pace beneath the star strewn sky. The heat rolled over the sand village, a warm wind gently blowing past them. Gaara's white robes flapped behind him, while Hasame's hair flitted about in a sort of frenzied dance around her pale face.

"It does sound well put together. What about transportation?"

"Got that figured out too." Hasame puffed out her chest in pride, grinning from ear to ear. "Mum said that she would drive us up each day if it wasn't possible to get another friend's parent to drive us one day. Dad might even drive us another day. Rita is going to be sleeping over at my mom's place, so for two days, she'll be sleeping over! It's allllll worked out." She stretched her hand out and did a semi circle in front of her, palm flat facing to the ground. She grinned at Gaara.  
They entered the house and Hasame waved goodnight to Gaara.


	220. March 14th

March 14th, 2008

"I'm hungry"

Gaara blinked at the girl, who he hadn't seen in a good two weeks, standing at the doorway of his bedroom. It was 11:19, and she was hungry. Gaara frowned at her.

"Then go into the kitchen, and get food."

"Come with me. I wanna talk." Hasame begged, except it didn't show physically, but her large blue eyes said so. Gaara sighed and rolled off his bed, grabbing a white t-shirt before following her down the stairs.

"So, where were you the past two weeks?" Gaara demanded in an accusatory tone, entering the kitchen. Hasame pulled open the fridge, spotted some left over takiyori (grilled chicken on a stick) and popped it in the microwave.

"Ummmmm I haven't been doing much...OH!" She jumped around and with a wild grin said, "Dad said he's going to let me get a cat!!" Gaara blinked at her.

"Really? How long's it been since you've had your own animal?" Hasame paused, her eyes glazed over in thought, frowning slightly.

"...gwah..." She said.

"What was that?"

"My response of not knowing."

"...I'll remember that."

"But that means quite a while. But I'm so excited. I have to wait for another 11 days or so until dad's back from his detail thing for a month, and we'll get one from the animal shelter, because I don't like buying from the stores." The microwave beeped and Hasame quickly opened the door and took out her late night snack.

"Why don't you like buying from stores?" The teenagers sat down at the dinner table as Hasame bit off the chicken bits on the skewer.

"Well," She covered her mouth as to not allow any crumbs spew on the table, "I'd rather own an animal who has not been raised and bred merely to be sold. I want one who had a life, whether it was a bad one or a good one and they couldn't keep it, and give them a warm home to live in. It's more of a morality thing for me." She explained and bit off another piece.'


	221. March 19th

March 19, 2008

She had come home, apologized to Gaara for not visiting, merely because she had been so tired lately.

"Why aren't you tired now?" He asked, and Hasame grinned cheerlessly.

"I'm exhausted. I had to practice singing all day, and my throat feels a bit raw due to it." She admitted, swaying slightly on her feet. She did look tired. Her eyes were glazed in exhaustion and all excitement had left the body. She pointed up to the ceiling from the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed now, okay? If you want to, I might be able to talk some more while I'm laying down." With that suggestion, Gaara nodded and got to his feet. He could always do the paper work later.

Hasame crawled into her bed and let out a sigh of satisfaction, closing her eyes as she faced towards Gaara. He sat there, waiting for her to talk to him. His eyes strayed to her hair, then down over her face, and locked onto her neck. A scowl formed on his brow.

"Hasame." He said sharply and she jumped, her eyes shooting open in surprise.

"What?"

"You are scratching again." Hasame reached up to the left side of her neck and shot him a guilty look, covering it with her hand in shame. There were scratch marks on her neck, and scabs beginning to form on the side of her neck. It was beet red from the friction, and more skin was turning raw from the constant nails scratching at it. "What's bothering you now?" He asked in a much less harsh tone and Hasame shrugged.

"I don't even know this time. Maybe it's math...I'm in academic level, but I want to be in applied. Math is too hard for me. Maybe it's all these people I'm supposed to meet up. Maybe...I don't know, there are too many maybes." She mumbled, silver shot blue eyes staring into nothing. "Dad said if the scratching's gotten worse, he'll take me to a doctor. But I don't think any amount of perscribed medicine is going to fix this."

Gaara knew this and didn't answer.

Hasame shook her head and pulled her blankets up to her chin.

"Let's not talk about that. It's too morbid. I was thinking of naming the cat Ichigo." Gaara raised his eyes to look at the girl's face, her eyes closed.

"How come?"

"It means 'one who protects'. That'd be a nice name, I think. Or, it means 'strawberry'." She snorted, and cracked open an eye to look at Gaara, "Or I could name him after you." Gaara grimaced. Hasame smirked devilishly and said,

"I could see the scenarios now...Gaara, get off the counter! Gaara, what did I say about drinking out of the toilet? Gaaraaa, come 'ere boy! Come get your kibbles! OOF!" Gaara hit her with a pillow hard.

"What if the cat is a girl?" He demanded, trying to change the subject quickly.

Hasame frowned as she tucked the pillow under the sheets and against her body, thinking deeply.

"I'd probably name...her...uuuuuuuuuuuuh..." She fell silent. Gaara looked at her, unimpressed. "Motoko. Or just Major." He gave her a quizzical look. "From this anime I watch, and the main character is a woman named Major Motoko, and she is the best army major I've ever seen. So...Yeah. Any of those names." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I think you'd better wait till you actually get the animal, Hasame." She grinned as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I probably should. Now, you go to bed. It's late and I wanna sleep."


	222. April 1st

April 1st, 2008

There was a knocking at his foor. Gaara glanced at it and sighed a 'Come in'. The person entered shyly, shuffling in and closing the door quietly behind them. Gaara raised his eyes towards the person and did a double take. Vibrant red hair glared at him. Well not entirely red. There were still black at the tips. It looked like the black hadn't completely grown out.

"Hasame?"

She nodded, cringing, waiting for the yelling. Indeed...

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Gaara threw his book to the side and jumped to his feet, fists clenched. "What happened to HAPPY GO LUCKY HASAME, HUH!?"

"She got kicked out of her dad's house?"  
"THAT'S DAMN RIG- wait, what?"

"Yeah...It's a long story..." There was a pregnany pause, Gaara staring at her placidly and blank. Then he sat down on his bed, intertwined his fingers on his knees and stared at her expectantly.

Hasame sighed and rubbed her arm in embarrassment.

"Well, it started out because Dad thought I was on drugs." Gaara looked as if he had choked on something. About to interupt, Hasame dared him with her eyes to. He closed his mouth. "He said that my pupils were dialated, my pulse was high, and I was wired. Of course, I felt fine. And I couldn't believe he had said that. I'm one of the last people on the planet that would do drugs. And we had an argument, then he sent me to go walk the dog, to get some of that hyperness out of me. I came back and decided to give us eachother some space from one another, and I went to my bedroom. Naught but three minutes later he came upstairs, demanding why I wasn't on the computer and why I was in my bed. I told him my plan, and he said 'That sounds great, but I don't want that right now.' He doesn't know when to stop! I was getting to frustrated with him, and oh my god, Gaara, he contradicted himself SO MANY TIMES! It would have been funny if I hadn't been on the verge of tears due to frustration. I wanted to go to my mom's, but he said I wasn't allowed, I didn't have a choice. Immediately, I knew he was dead wrong, because it's against the law, hell, against human rights to refuse a person to go to another parent's house. Then I said that if I couldn't go to mom's then I wanted him to leave my bedroom and let me sleep. He gave me that look that makes me think he might strangle me. He does give it alot to me. Then he ordered me out of the house. To call my mother and get her to pick me up because I wasn't staying there. I ended up getting what I wanted but I didn't want it to go that way. I was hoping he'd just let me go without argument. And this happened at 10 o'clock at night, for god's sake! Frig..." Hasame rubbed her forehead, her other hand tucked under her elbow. Gaara glanced at the clock. 12:06pm.

"Did this happen just now?!"

"No no, last night. I felt so bad when mom picked me up. I explained to her but she assured me that she didn't mind and that she'd do anything for her children. Still, I felt guilty." She shuddered and sat on the floor, legs crossed. Gaara got off his bed and sat with her on the floor.

"I told Jeremy about this, and he said that, well, hinted that those were a few signs that would possibly lead to abuse. I thought, no way, that's not dad. He's not that kind of person. Hell, he's a cop for heaven's sake. But he said that if Dad so much as touched me if I went back, which I shouldnt. But if I did, if he hit me or touched me at all, that I should run away from the house. Jeremy's dad used to abuse him, so he knows what he's talking about. But all I can think about is what if he follows me? And will I have time to put on my shoes? Grab my cell phone? Urgh...I am getting a head of myself..."

Gaara reached out and put a hand on Hasame's head. She shivered and leaned forward, pulling Gaara closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"So, new hair cut?"

"Yeah."

"It's nice...I can see both your eyes."

"Mhm," She chuckled lightly.

"It kinda looks like it did before, where it was like mine."

"Yeah, it does a bit. 'Cept it's just a little bit different. I want to dye it red again."

"Why? It's already red enough. Except for the black bits...But those will grow out."

"Yeah, but my red was enhanced and I loved it...I want it again..."

"I see..."

It was about a minute until she pulled away and stared at him in the eyes.

"Let's get out of here."

"Pardon?"

"I don't mean out of Suna, I mean let's just get out of the house. Better yet, let's go for a run. Remember last time?..." He did remember. Nodding, Gaara agreed.

They stood up and Hasame looked around, spotting the window. She dashed to it and yanked aside the window pane, putting a foot onto the window sill.

"Whoa whoa whoa, we can go out, but dont go all suicidal on me." Gaara grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him placidly.

"Fine. Carry me on your back, Mr. Shinobi. You can jump down from this height. We won't wake anyone, and it'll be quicker." She was right, and Gaara sighed. Hasame hopped on his back and he jumped out the window, landing on the first storey rooftop and then again onto the ground.

Clambering down, Hasame nodded at him and burst out into a run, careening around the corners. Gaara ran after her, this time knowing why they were running. The atmosphere this time was much more heavy and serious. It didn't make him comfortable.

She was running because she wanted to leave her problems behind. This was her drug. Her alcohol. Drawing helped but only to a certain extent. Drawing brought out her miseries and problems, but it would take form on paper and remain there. Remain for her to come across it one day and remember the pain and frustration.

Running, running it would make an imprint on the sand and then would be blown away by the next morning's wind. Running, it would cause her heart to race, her breath to come short and sharp in her lungs, heat to swirl inside her body, sweat to run down her skin, mingle with her hair and clothing, it would make her dizzy and light headed so much that she would collapse in exhaustion, the world spinning around so she couldn't tell if she was awake or in a dream.

In Gaara's mind, it had to be one of the worst addictions ever.

Hasame knew she was alive. She didn't need to inflict pain upon herself to know that. She didn't need to do anything to know that she was alive and well and healthy. She knew it. What she needed was an escape from reality. Not something man made. That would be awful. It would damage her body.

No, she needed an escape, but she wasn't stupid about it.

Too bad she could only run here and not in her home town. There were people out at night, and it wouldn't be safe. Hasame felt that her Canada wasn't safe anymore. It hurt her.

Gaara eventually found he was panting, and finally decided to put in some chakra, not caring if he was matching Hasame's speed at a normal, human pace. He had lost track of where she had went to and was running on his own now. The moon was high in the night sky. He didn't know what time it was. Hell, he didn't know where he was until he looked around carefully. He must have gone to the outskits of the village.

There was scuffling and skidding. Gaara turned around just in time to see Hasame fly past him, hair plastered back, clothing tight on her torso. She didn't stop, nor did she even slow down. She barely aknowledged that she had past him. Gaara hurriedly pumped chakra to his feet and lept onto the roof, tumbling in his haste and scrambled to his feet. He could see her, heading in no direction obvious to him. She would turn left, then left again, then right, then down the center of a street, then right again. She'd go in circles and would be sent skidding into a wall, hitting it audibly. She'd stay there for a few seconds, then get to her feet and burst out running again. He watched her.

She was sweating, she was red in the face, her breaths were gasps and she still ran.

Heaven's, she had will power.

Gaara ran up on the roofs, following her as best he could.

There was a pot hole. Her foot caught it and Hasame was flying for a second, and didn't bother to curl herself up to protect herself. Hasame was thrown like a rag doll, hitting the ground hard and rolling a few meters away. She lay still where she was.

"Hasame!" He couldn't help but shout out and lept down towards her. Crouching down, he saw her face that was turned towards him with two lines of purity runing down the dusty face. "Are you hurt?" He asked, and she shook her head vigorously, and got on her knees and elbows. Her body trembled from holding back sobs that were caught in her throat, tears dripping from her eyes and dropping onto the sand below. Gaara reached out cautiously to her, not knowing if she wanted anyone touching her or not.

His finger tips brushed her shoulder when she dropped her head to the ground, her body shuddering from heart-wrenching sobs that emanated from her.

"GOD HASAME! GOD YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" She shouted, her cries almost sounding like her laughter. "YOU CRYBABY, SON OF A BITCH!"

"Hasame, you're not-" But his words were drowned out by the sobs.

"I can't do everything! God, I just CAN'T! I think I can, and I always think that's enough!"

"Hasame what are you ..." Gaara didn't finish his sentance. He didn't bother. She swayed and curled up, clutching her head and back of her neck. The sobbing and running was making her stomach and head ache beyond belief.

How can someone be the one to help everyone when they can't even help themselves?

It makes no sense.

Logic and common sense say it's impossible, but what if an uncommon and illogical brain says it's possible? Could it be that or is it what the flow of society says that is possible or what is not.

You want to be the one to help them all, to save them all.

Superman couldn't save every person. Why would you be any different?

What keeps Superman driven to save people? He doesn't even know them. Hell, some of them could even hate his guts if they knew his identity. But what if a different superman were to only have one identity, the one that everyone knows and sees every day? And what if that superman had alot of people against them, and had a weight carried on their shoulders every day, burden by personal problems. That person would hear of the problem of a loved one, and wouldn't care of the burden they carried. Add on that problem, go right ahead. Your loved ones can't handle it. It's making them cry. You don't and you know how to fix it. Take it on your shoulders, go on. Because you can take care of it. You always can. It takes a while to fix that loved one's problem, and boy, it's alot of head ache. Because you won't let yourself tell anyone of the problem. Why? Because you can take care of it all by yourself. Because with each loved one's problem, you think you can take it on and solve it, and everyone will be happy. But then you forgot your own problems. You have to lug it around on your back, but never wear it on your sleeve. Hell no. You can't do that. You're known to never ask for help. Why? Because you can take care of it all by yourself.

You wish sometimes you could cry, even fall down and just sob uncontrollably. But the idea is just out of your mind. It's out of the question, not a possible answer. Why would you do such a thing? Crying doesn't solve anything. It only makes your stomach hurt, and your head to spin and your nose to run and your vision to blur and your throat to tighten. It doesn't even feel _good_ to cry. So why do it?

That's right. Keep that in your mind. Crying doesn't feel good, so don't do it. It isn't good.

It's not easy, is it? To be me. But you do it anyway. It could be easier, you know. But you refuse that. Because you think that if you can surpass that, then you can do anything. Except it never ends. You go around in circles, and it never _never ever stops_. It's your life. But it doesn't feel good.

But then you solve your loved ones problem, and you feel good. Is that what keeps you going back? That's got to be it, or you must be an idiot. Don't you feel special?

How does your brain operate? Jesus, you must be one stupid mother fucker to want to live like this.

But you do it anyway.

Why?

Because on the exterior, you've built up a reputation that's tough, that's rough, that's hard and sarcastic, that's intimidating and daring, that's serious and when laughing, it scares the living shit out of people, and even past that, there's more tough skin. It's as hard as a turtle's shell. But even beneath that, there's another iron door. It's got death traps and spikes and pikes and axes and things that would lop your head of clean in one swipe.

One more layer beneath, there's a heart made of glass, and it's beating rather weakly. Oh look...I think there are a few cracks in it. And a smudge of dirt. My, this isn't very clean, now is it? You're not taking very good care of it.

That heart, and those lungs, and those kindeys and intestines and pancreas and stomach, they're all soft and breakable. Theyre _so_ fragile, those important organs. Just like you are. You're so fragile, and you don't want to admit it. It takes a very special case to worm its way past all those brick walls behind your doors into those soft insides. And once it's there, it only takes a small brush against your little glass heart and a fucking atomic bomb goes off, and it shatters that poor little thing. Now that stupid glass blower has to make another one, and it never is as strong as the first one. It's always weaker with each new remake.

Superman had insides too. He kept them nice and safe. Except he died, didn't he? You heard or read in a comic, that he died, didn't you?

Looks like even Superman has a kryptonite, so where's yours?

You've got your's, and you don't want the world to know. You won't even tell yourself.

You're not really pretty on the inside, are you? You've got your little skeletons, with rotting flesh and hair still clinging to the bones. You've got the blood stains dripping from the insides of your body's walls, streaked across by desperate hands. But your skeletons are little things, babies, if you may. You've got the skeletons of children hidden somewhere behind those good old hard doors and walls. You're so awful.

People say you're so beautiful, you're wonderful, you're pure and naive, you cute little thing. Maybe you are. You've got good principles and morals, you've got an iron-clad will made of gold and other sparkly stuff that's worth alot. You're an innocent child in a big big scary world, except you know that. You know vaguely what the world holds, and you keep it hidden, back in the mind where the paranoia grows.

You're such a liar, you know that? Cut the crap and get to business already.

YOU CANNOT DO EVERYTHING

But you won't admit it! Because you wanna keep the faith and the love real, is that it?

God, you're hopeless.

I want to say April Fool's and laugh, but you might shit your pants. And I'd be lying.


	223. April 13th

April 13th, 2008

She was on her bed again, not wanting to be distubed.

She was mulling over a dream she had had that previous night. Because Hasame had already typed out the dream once, and it being a rather long description, it was a pain to write it again.

In short, she had had a dream about her friend, Rita, pulling her into her lap and kissing Hasame.

Hasame was perturbed by the dream. _Extremely_ perturbed. So more, in fact, she was confused by her sexuality. But it was not an enormous deal to her if she by chance turned out bisexual or even gay.

Heck, Hasame no longer cared about relationships. They were a pain, she found. And darn ridiculous. A nuisience. Tedious. But still nice. She couldn't deny that.

What really weirded her out about the dream was that the kissing felt very real, even though Hasame had never ever been kissed in such a way in reality. To know the texture and heat that came from it made her wonder. How could one feel all that detail, when they had never experienced it?

Hasame didn't know what to do. Should she tell her friend the dream and see her reaction? Or just wait? It was a nice dream, despite Hasame's wishes...

The teenager shrugged and rolled over to see the door. There was a figure outlined through the rice paper door. Hasame blinked and said, "Come in, Gaara." The figure jumped slightly and pushed aside the door. Gaara looked at her, deciding whether or not to scold her for not visiting in so long, but gave her a break when he noticed her frowning face.

"Worried about something?"

"Kinda. But not whole-heartedly." Hasame sat up and crossed her legs indian style, intertwining her fingers together in her lap. Gaara sat on the desk's chair, turning it to face her.

"What is it?" Hasame shook her head, flapping her hand at him.

"Bah, just a very real dream. Kinda weird, to be honest." Gaara stared at her, an expectant look on his visage. Hasame raised an eyebrow at him. "What, you want me to explain it? Nah, it's _my_ special dream. Keeping it to myself." She grinned mischeviously at Gaara's disapproved frown. He rolled his eyes and leaned back on the chair, resting his ankle on his knee and arms crossed over his chest.

"How was your day?" Hasame asked. Gaara shrugged, looking bored. She raised both eyebrows. "That interesting, hm?" Gaara gave a snort and glanced out the dark window. He dug a hand into his pocket, produced a small envelop, and tossed it at Hasame. She caught it quickly, and looked at the front. In a neat cursive, said the kenji 6th Kazekage Gaara. Hasame gave him a glance to see him determinedly staring out her wall sized bedroom window, then slid her finger under the flap and flicking it up. Unfolding the note, she read it silently.

Gaara shot her a few side glances, to see her reading the letter expressionlessly. Finally, she folded the note, and looked at him nonchalantly.

"That's incredible. How does one reply to that?..." She muttered, boring a hole into Gaara's cheek with her hard stare. He shrugged, showing that he didn't give a damn, but Hasame noticed the twitching of his hand, and agitated habit he had. Hasame glanced back at the note again. "A love letter. Might I say, rather different from the rest. From miss..." Hasame opened the letter again and scrutinized the signature at the bottom, "Haruno Sakura. She doesn't seem the type...I mean, she's rather forward. And, isn't she infatuated with Sasuke??" Gaara shrugged again, cracking his hand. Hasame rested her cheek on her fist, other hand fiddling with the letter.

"The letter plainly asks if you would like to go out for dinner, I hardly call it a love letter."

"Who ever said it was a love letter??" Gaara snapped, and Hasame gave a crooked smirk, pointing the tip of her finger at him. He flushed with anger, and looked out the window again.

"Ah, eh." Hasame grumbled and re read the letter. "I find it rather sweet. Why not say yes?"

"W-why not?!" Gaara spluttered, planting both feet on the ground and leaning on his elbows on his knees, "Hasame, a request such as this is not...Not a mission! It's...for...socializing! And I haven't the time for it!"

"You socialize with me."

"Yes well...You live with me, that's different." He glared at her, but the effect had long since worn out on her.

"Not entirely. And I find it a great oppourtunity for you to get out and do something with people other than I. I can't be here forever you know.

"Yes, you've shown me that, seeing as you barely seem to visit anymore." He growled dangerously, glancing back to the window and to the moon. Hasame scowled.

"Now don't start on that again. I have been extremely busy with school and choir, and I come home exhausted and I can barely even change out of my school uniform and into my sleeping wear, let alone come here. Now, stop changing the suject." Gaara sighed and started picking out invisible dirt from beneath his nails.

"Hasame, I just...I don't...I mean...Christ..." He muttered, head down and focusing on cleansing his nails. "I don't...know...how..."

"How what? Socialize?" He nodded silently. Hasame exhaled heavily, and pointed out, "You seem to socialize with me quite fine. Why should another person be any different?"

"But Sakura's a girl!"

"So? So am I."

"But you're different. It's easier for some reason..." Hasame rolled her eyes in exhasperation.

"Bah...I get that all the time. I'm either ridiculously easy to talk to, or I'm so intimidating, people don't want to be in the same room as me. No, but really, Gaara," She put a hand over his two hands, getting his attention and causing him to look up into her clear blue eyes. "I think it would do you good to say yes to this. It'd give you a chance for a better relationship with another person besides me. I can't be the center of your universe, you know." Hasame blinked at the one second of disappointment on Gaara's face, as if he had aknowledged it too and didn't like it. He heaved a sigh and sat up, pulling his hands out from under Hasame's.

"Listen, I'm really tired...Stupidedly tired right now. I suggest we just go to bed. I'll consider the answer by tomorrow and by the end of the day, I'll decide." He got up and lightly brushed the back of Hasame's pale hand with his finger tips. "Good night.

"G'night, Gaara." She said and watched him shut her bedroom door.


	224. April 14th

April 14th, 2008

"Tomorrow, is my last night in Canada." Hasame said, fanning herself lazily with a rice-paper fan. Gaara nodded solemnly, and Hasame peered at him over the top of the fan, hiding her face from the eyes down. "Now, now, don't get too excited about it, Gaara." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and he glared at her through his red bangs.


	225. April 16th

April 16th, 2008 (2:01 am in Canada, 10:59 pm in San Fransisco)

The telephone rang, echoing through the hallways of the mansion in Suna. It rang four times before a loud grunt of hatred emanated from the Kazekage's room. Stumbling out of bed, Gaara, plagued by bed head, dishevled clothing and a dark, murderous glare, grabbed the telephone in the hallway.

"What." Came the gravelly demand.

"Oh my, is that anyway to greet a friend who is in a completely different country? I thought you had better manners than _that_, Gaara-sama!"

He nearly dropped the phone. In fact, he did and got himself tangled up rather bad in the spiral cord.

"W-w-w-what?! Hasame?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AT 2 IN THE MORNING?!"

"Oh, I forgot about the time change..." Came the tinny voice through the ear piece of Hasame, who sounded lively as always. Gaara rolled his eyes, thinking of hanging up on her, but decided against it. He hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye. "But listen, I wanted to say...uh...Goodbye? But...It doesn't really seem to fit. SO instead, I'm saying greetings from San Fransisco!"

"Where?"

"GAARA! Don't be a bastard! You know very well where I'm talking about!"

"I know I know." He smirked but remembered she couldn't see him, so he stopped. "So, how was the plane?"

"A pain in the ass. But it was fun, regardless." He could hear the sound of a smile in her voice, and felt his own lips curve up inspite of himself.

"Yeah? Wanna tell me about it?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"Nah. Aren't you?"

"Duh. But is that stopping me? Course not." There were multiple voices over the phone. Gaara strained his ear to try and make out the disconnected words and bouts of giggles. Hasame sighed and chuckled, when Gaara finally asked,

"What is going on over there? Are there other people in there??"

"What? Oh yeah, there are two other grade 9 girls here with me in the hotel. They're my room mates." Gaara nodded, realized what he was doing, and stopped.

"Oh, sounds...fun??"

"They're just...hilarious. It's amazing to hear about how their grade 9 year is doing, while I had finished mine quite recently. Quite different from my expriences, but amusing nonetheless. It makes me miss my friends, however..." There was a bit of silence, interupted frequently by the two other female voices in the background. "Bah! I'll get internet access at the other hotel we're going to on Friday! I'll see if I can talk to them on msn!"  
Gaara resisted the urge to sigh heavily, and remained silent until a siren sounded on Hasame's end.

"Hasame?! What is that?!"

"Oh, a siren." She sounded completely at ease. "It's the sixth one I've heard tonight in the past two hours." Gaara fell silent in disbelief. Six...within two hours...

"Amazing."

"I know, un?! I mean, I can't say I've gotten used to it! It's incredibly noisy here, I don't know how anyone can SLEEP! I know I can't!" She hiccuped suddenly. Gaara snorted.

"What was that?"

"...I haven't eaten since 2 pm, Pacific time. I'm absolutely starving. I'm running on empty here, man, I want FOOOOD." She moaned, "And the noises of the city! ARGH! And people in the room, I cannot SLEEP, and I'm exhausted!" There was a thud, and Gaara assumed she had hit her head on the tabletop of wherever she was.

"Well, talking to me is certainly not helping."

"But I don't know what to do!"

"Just...put on your headphones, and...cover your face so you can't see your roommates, pretend their not there."

"What about the empty stomach."

"...Got nothing for that. Wait until morning."

"Bah, bastard...Might as well." There was a defeated sigh, "I'll call you again tomorrow night, okay? If not, then...Forgive me! Bye!!"

"Heh, bye." Gaara hung up and stood in the hallway, hand on the phone, cord wrapped around the back of his knees, but he didn't move to untangle himself.


	226. April 17th

April 17th, 2008 (8:03 pm in San Francisco, 11:06 pm in Canada/Suna)

Temari peered into the kitchen to see him sitting on the countertop, fiddling with a hangnail as he stared aimlessly at the wall. The wall?...She leaned in further to see the telephone mounted there. She frowned.

"Gaara?"

He nodded slowly, telling her wordlessly that he had heard her, his eyes glazed over in thought. Temari rapped her fingernails on the wall, and said again, "Gaara? What are you doing?"

"Waiting." He croaked, then cleared his throat, and repeated the word. The eldest sibling stared at her baby brother. Incredible.

"Waiting...for what?"

Gaara shook his head slowly, his absentminded stare held its gaze on the black cord telephone. "GAARA!" He whipped his head over to glare darkly at her.

"What?" He growled dangerously, and Temari planted her hands on her hips.

"What the HELL are you waiting for? The phone to ring? No one's calling! Who _ever _calls this house?"

"Hasame."

"Hasame?...She never calls. She's either here, or not here."

"She's in a different country. Not Canada. She can't visit." Temari looked confused, frowning at Gaara. He sighed, as if trying to explain it to a young child, "Hasame called last night around 2 am. She is in a different country for her choir group and they are in San Francisco for a competition. She's staying in a hotel, and the time difference there is very off, so when she called, it was around 11 or so in her time. She said that she would call tonight. So, I'm waiting."

Temari looked at him long and hard.

"...So how long _exactly_ have you been sitting there since I got home."

Gaara twisted around to look at the clock on top of the stove. He squinted at it, adding up the numbers.

"Approximately...4 hours." When he turned back to look at his sister, he saw her mouth open, staring in disbelief at him. "What? I haven't anything better to do." Temari sighed heavily, turning and putting her forehead on the wall.

"You are _such_ a pain, Gaara, you know that?"

"Mmhm." He said lamely, turning his attention to the telephone once again, trying to remove the hangnail without ripping it up his finger. Temari eyed him from beneath her blonde bangs.

"She won't call if you stare at-" The telephone gave an obnoxiously loud ring and Gaara snatched it off the wall so fast that the first ring hadn't even finished.

"Hello?...Hello, Hasame!" He shot a look at his sister. _You were saying?_ Temari made a noise that was somewhere between a groan and screech, and stopped off to busy herself with something. "What? Oh, that was Temari...No, she just doesn't like to be proven wrong. How was your day?" Gaara pulled up a knee and rested his arm on it, content with the heat of the desert, staring at a blank and relatively boring wall, and Hasame's voice in his ear.


	227. April 19th

April 19, 2008

He sat on his bed, thoroughly depressed. Hasame hadn't called the previous night. Gaara tried convincing himself that she couldn't use a phone at the time, or that she had been out and couldn't call, or she was so exhausted from the day that she had fallen asleep very early. The latter didn't seem very likely.

He sighed and blinked against the bright orange sun rising on the horizon.

Getting up, he stood over by the window, hand reaching for the heavy curtain when he heard a tapping. Frowning and looking out the window, he saw on his window sill a carrier hawk, pecking its sharp beak against the window impatiently. Gaara pushed open the window and the bird flew in, landing on his bed and sitting there, waiting for him to open the leather case that held the message. Confused, he went back to his bed and untied the case flap, flipping it open and taking out the fat enveloppe. Immediately, the bird soared out of the room after giving Gaara a screech, then disappearing off into the sky.

Gaara sat on his bed and read the front. It had come from San Francisco. Quickly, he tore open the top of the enveloppe and dumped it's contents onto the bed.

There were photos, LOTS of photos, with captions on the back describing what was happening in each photograph. And finally, three large pages filled with Hasame's scribbled writing.

_Yo, Kazekage-sama!_

_HEAVEN'S it is COLD here! It's supposed to be warm, but it AIN'T! Supposedly, there was excellently sunny and hot weather last WEEK...buncha bastards. Ah well, it gets warmer near the midday, and I'm okay with that._

_Oh there's so much I want to tell you! I almost got a post card, except I KNEW that I would not be able to write all I wanted to say on that puny piece of cardboard. So instead, I'm writing my own letter._

_So, yeah, I had to change hotels yesterday, and here there are telephones, except we're not allowed to use them. It's a pain in the ass, and I couldn't very well tell them I wanted to call you. which is why I'm writing this letter._

_Yes, anyway, I have to share my room with the same girls...They're getting a bit more cocky now that they've been with me for two nights. They were sweet at first, and now they're just incredibly girly. It's hard to imagine I'm older than then, when they wear bikinis and are going down to the hot tub to just relax, and I'm up in the room drawing in my kimono. Very ridiculous. But I let em be._

_Oh there was this horror movie on last night, and I'm like HOLD IT! (one of the girls had the remote for the tv), and she's like ew! no! It's a gross movie!._

_"Okay, just wait though, if it gets too bloody and gory for you, then you can change it. But it looks okay for now." So within a minute, theres this guy suspended by his skin, with a needle in his head and I didn't get a chance to look at what it was very well for she went Aw gross! No! and changed the chanel._

_This is where I feel like the oldest, hahaha!_

Gaara smirked and lay down on his bed, tucking an arm behind his head so he could read the letter. That was just like Hasame, wanting to watch a horror movie, completely disregarding the fact that younger people were with her. She definitely didn't hide her joy of blood and gore.

_Hm, let's see...I went to go see this play, Madera Knows Best. Apparently, it was a modernized version of this old greek tale...which I asked Mrs. Earle, my teacher, what it was about, and she kept on ignoring me. She does that alot...She does have favourites. The senoirs, who have been in the choir all of their high school years, are her favourites. The rest she just ignores completely unless they're doing something wrong._

_But the play was funny. I don't want to get into detail, because it was one of those things you had to see. But the ending was awesome. She came out with blood on her hands, and it was DRIPPING. It was SO cool. I wanted to run up and slather it on my face and hands. _

_Right now I'm drinking this...thing,...Frappacino...or something I got from Starbucks. It's like Tim Horton's...You remember where I used to work. This place is so much more expensive and fancy. It's like a cafe almost. Friggin expensive. This thing cost me 5 bucks! For a small!_

_Which, by the way, their sizes are not Small, Medium, or Large. No no, theyre too posh for that. It's Tall, Grande, Verti. It feels weird...I want a small..so I say tall..._

_Yeah, real weird. Did I tell you they were EXPENSIVE!?_

_But it's hella good..._

_What else should I say?_

_Oh yes! Funny anecdote!_

_Yesterday, I was outside an Abercombie and Fitch (a store that...just..I lasted 5 minutes. Okay? I could not be in there any longer) and I had my hat on the ground because it was getting hot, so it was upside down on the street at my feet, and I had my ipod on and I was singing along, not really caring if people gave me weird looks. _

_What had happened was that a lady had come near me, and dropped a 50 cent coin in my hat. I was standing there...and quickly told her to take it back, that I didn't need the money!_

_I thought...That was the highlight of my day._

He laughed aloud, quickly shutting his mouth and coughing.

_That was great. I haven't much else to say so far. Oh! Today we are going to the Alcatraz prison, the most highly secure prison in the state...Or world...I don't know, but it's closed now for some reason. So we're going on a tour of it. Home sweet home, eh?_

_I want to go downstairs to get food, but dinner will be soon. But it's not like I feel like venturing outside of this hotel room. It's nice and comfy, if you can check a few of the photos. _

Gaara looked around and spotted pictures of the inside of the suite room. It looked huge, and spacious. There was a widescreen LCD television, a large window, two king size beds, and a posh looking bathroom. He raised non-existand eyebrows and returned to the letter.

_Today we went to the Alcatraz prison, that's situated on an islande about 1.5 miles from San Francisco's shore. It was really cool. We didn't get to visit the place where they did executions. I was whining inwardly at that. After that, we went down to the pier, and I FINALLY was able to withdraw money!! I was friggin happy, that I bought myself a bag. Well, it's an environmentally-friendly, organic 100 cotton bag and its just for carrying things. ANOTHER bag bwahahah, I should have just brought one with me...But this one was from Hard Rock Cafe! OH yeah. I loved that place. There are pictures there too._

_Let's see...Oh, after the pier, we went walking around Lombard st., labelled the crookedest street ever. Yeah. Crookedest. I didn't make this up. It's not a word, but that's what it's called._

_My GOD it was incredibly steep! And just...WHOA. I was so giddy that I was pratically laughing at everything, about the fact that one of my group members fell forward...and just hit her knees. It was THAT steep._

_After that, um...Well, I just came back to the hotel. So I'm sitting here, waiting for 6:30 to come around so I can get changed into my suit again, and go downstairs for a banquet/dance. I'm not too keen on the dance. I'll probably go find Mrs. Earle, and ask her about the internet again. I MUST have it tonight at least. And then I'll go up to my room and stay there until the rest of the crew comes up and drops dead. Not literally (unfourtunately)._

_Uwah, I'm a bit chilled, probably because I'm having my drink. But I'm a bit tired. I need food. I've begun to notice why I get tired so quickly. I don't eat enough, and when I'm starting to get very hungry, I get almost lethargic._

On the page, there was a scribble of pen, Gaara guessed because the ink had run out. There were two spiral-like scribbles where she tried two pens, finally getting the black inked pen to work.

_I'm trying to fill up my stomach with liquids, basically. I have a bottle of green tea in my bag. Also, this frappucino...I don't know how to spell it, but it's a green tea one too. It's my new addiction. _

Gaara could imagine her right in front of him, as if she were there, giving an apologetic grin and snorting.

_Rawr, I'm almost done my frozen thinger. (Frappacino). Um, so I haven't much else to talk about...I'll write another letter, probably enclosed in this very same enveloppe, what happened later on after the banquet._

He put down the letter and shuffled through the pages, looking for the last page. Adjusting it in his hands, he saw how short it was and it was scribbled so badly that he could barely read it. She must have been so tired and didn't care if it was ledgible or not.

_So, I'm back. It was uneventful. Food was delicious. Best I had consumed through the whole trip. And healthy. When the dancing came around, I sat at the table until about the last 20 minutes of the dance, in which people were telling me to go onto the dancefloor. I did. Watched the choir dance. I was going to join in after much debate, except a girl had started to grind me. Or attempted to, for I had walked away._

Gaara frowned. Grinding? What did that mean?

_If you don't know what grinding means, _Gaara blinked, _it's when a girl rubs her prosterior in a circular motion against a male's southern regions, if you understand what I mean._

He stared disgustedly at the line. Grinding...The mysterious word now had a meaning, and the meaning was unappetizing.

_Yeah, so after that, I came up here. Oh yeah, we got gold in the competition. Our mark was 89. Pretty damn good apparently. So im going to bed! goodnight!_

_Hasame_

Gaara stared wide-eyed at the line. Gold? 89!? He shook his head in amazement. That was astounding. He couldn't wait until Hasame came back home so he could congratulate her.


	228. April 20th

April 20th, 2008

Hasame sat in the hotel room, not knowing what to do.

The situation in which she was in, she had predicted the first day she heard of the trip.

She sat, alone, in the hotel room. Her roomies, two other grade 9 girls, had been inviting to someone else's room to have a party.

Hasame sat in the room.

Uninvited.

Of course, she didn't care about the party. Or the fact she wasn't invited.

It was just...she thought that high school would be different, somewhat. And she knew that. It had been different. Much better than elementary school.

But no one had changed. Girls were still mean and ignored her, and no one cared what she said or even if she talked.

No, girls didn't change. She had expected too much maturity from them.

There was a knock at the door, for the 5th time that night, and for the 5th time, Hasame slowly dragged herself off the king sized bed, cloaked in her black sheet, and shuffled over to the door. Opening it and unintentionally giving her roommates a murderous glare, Hasame said,

"Hello...Again."

They said nothing to her but talked to each other as they entered the room. Hasame let go of the door handle as it slammed shut.

"Don't let it bang!" They both said simultaniously. Hasame glared at them darkly.

"_My bad._" She said poisonously. Flipping her sheet over her head like a hood, she marched over to her bed and sat down again, curling up in a ball.

"Hey would you be the one to cover for us or rat us out?" Said the blonde teenager, and Hasame looked over at her silently.

"I'd be quiet, if that's what you want." She said in a monotone.

"I mean, would you say that there was one person or three in the room?"

"Dunno."

"Come on!" Hasame didn't even think they remembered her name. Oh well, she still couldn't get their names right.

"..." She sighed heavily, indicating she would rather them leave her be than to ask her stupid questions, "I'd say...You were asleep." The girl looked satisfied.

The girls were still in the room 15 minutes later. Hasame's mood was darkening by the minute.

"Hey," That was her name. Hey. "What do you type on that laptop all the time?" Hasame didn't look up but continued to type.

"Journal entry. Stories. Mostly journal entry." She said flately. The blonde gave a quiet 'oh', and turned back to her brunette friend. Hasame only prayed that they would stop talking to her.

Except now...

They were laughing hysterically at something. Apparently nothing. Hasame looked over briefly, and had to do a double take. They were laughing at the flabby part of their calves. Kicking them, watching them jiggle, and laughing in those high pitch giggles. It hurt her ears.

Hasame looked at her legs crossed together on the bed. Her calves were firm from walking and running. She felt like smirking, but thought about her principles and not comparing herself to others. But what's the fun of that when you have solid proof that the comparison is in your favor? Her lip twitched for half a second, then she went to staring back at her computer screen. It was getting more and more difficult to concentrate. Incredibly difficult. She could barely focus on her writing because they were talking so much and laughing so often and whining about things that could very easily be taken care of if they just did something.

Hasame stopped writing and stared at the wall. She couldn't put on her ipod, because it wasn't working. She had spilled some of her frappucino into her new bag and it got her cellphone, her camera and her ipod covered in the slushi contents.

The camera worked, the cellphone worked, but her ipod refused to turn on. She was still blowing steam about it.

God, she wished she could be with her friends again. She missed her family terribly. She was desperate to see Emily and Eden. These girls, this entire choir full of girls, was driving her slowly insane.

In all that was holy, please, strike down these females and burn them in Purgatory.

Half an hour passed. It didn't look like the girls were leaving. They probably weren't allowed anyway.

Hasame sighed and shut down the laptop, and hid under the covers, playing music in her head.


	229. April 22nd

April 22nd, 2008

Hasame dragged her feet up the stairs, abandoning her luggage at the front door. She had been travelling all day _and_ night, and jet lag was positively killing her.

Opening the bedroom door, she shuffled inside and shook the body gently.

"Hey,...I'm back...I'm goin' to sleep...yeah g'night." She said almost unaudibly due to her slurring her words together. Gaara grumbled and turned over, waited a second in which Hasame had turned her back to exit the bedroom when he sat up bolt right.

"Hasame?" She turned around, dark bags under her eyes, disheveled hair, and smelt like an airport, she nodded sleepily. She looked beyond tired. Beyond over-exhaustion. She was downright dead.

"Mmmh, thassright." She mumbled, and nearly tripped for her legs didn't move when she ordered them too. Gaara tugged on her sweater and pulled her to sit on the bed. Except she didn't sit. She fell forward right over his legs, and he thought for a second that he broke her. Gaara gently shook her shoulder cautiously.

"Hasame?...You alright?" She shook her head.

"Lemme sleep...Imma talk to ya...'morrow." And with that...Hasame was asleep. Gaara stared at her. Maybe he would get a better greeting tomorrow once she was awake...and functional. She could barely walk and talk at the same time.

Gaara sighed and pulled her onto the bed properly, covering her with his blanket. Sitting up with pillows proping him up, he stayed there for a few hours before falling asleep.


	230. April 30th

April 30th, 2008

She pushed up the strap of her tank top for the millionth time that night, sitting at the sill of her window in her bedroom. It had been a while since she visited. Hasame hated that she was not visiting as often. She needed to visit more. Hell, she needed to talk to Gaara and Temari and Kankurou more. She was feeling disconnected from them.

Pushing up the strap again, Hasame sighed and walked over to her wardrobe, yanking off the tank top simultaniously and tossing it in the laundry basket. Opening the doors, she grabbed a black button down shirt and put it on slowly.

Her abdomen and under arms were sore from gym class. And it hurt to move in some positions. but she dealt with it silently.

There was knocking and Hasame looked up, only having done one button.

"Uh...one second." She called, fumbling with the buttons.

"It's me." Came Gaara's voice from behind the door. Hasame smiled softly and finished the last button before saying, "Come in."

Gaara entered, did a double take, saw she had on shorts and said nothing but looked at her as he closed the door.

"Hey." Hasame flashed a quick half hearted smile before sitting on the window sill again.

"Hey." She mumbled. Patting the empty place beside her, Hasame invited him to sit next to her. Gaara sat down and propped up a leg to rest his arm upon. There was a long while of silence, Hasame's knees up to her chin, staring aimlessly out the window and Gaara glancing at her frequently.

"Something up?" Hasame shook her head.

"No, not really. I just...I'm a little confused." Gaara stared at her, shifting his arm and asked, "About what?" Hasame sighed heavily, resting her cheek on her knees. The moonlight's blue gleam streamed into the dark bedroom, illuminating her pale face and red hair. The black was still growing out. She was looking tired again. That deep exhaustion that came from within and it wouldn't go away with just sleeping.

"Well...The kids from grade 7 and 8...They want to get together during the summer...a reunion..." From this sentance only, Gaara immediately knew her concern.

"You dont know if you want to go or not." Hasame nodded. She wiped her nose briefly. Sniffling, she sighed and adjusted her cheek again on her kneecap. Gaara glanced at her hand and saw blood.

"Uh Hasame..." She blinked at him, sniffling again and looked up. Blood trickled from her nostril. She glanced at her hand and did a double take.

"...awww shit..."

Hasame tossed another dyed red kleenex into the waste basket. It wasn't as red this time.

"I think it's almost done." Gaara commented and Hasame nodded, taking another kleenex. "Where did that nosebleed come from?" Hasame shrugged.

"Dunno. They come sometimes. I've had them for as long as I can remember. Kids used to accuse me of picking my nose and causing it to bleed when I was in elementary school. Ridiculous. It's just dry air probably. Or brain damage." The latter was a joke. Hasame held the kleenex to her nostril as she looked out the window.

"What were we talking about again?"

"Meeting with old classmates in the summer."

"...Right."

"Do you want to go?" Hasame didn't answer. Gaara locked his eyes on her, blinking occasionally, but otherwise neither of them moved.

"...I don't know. If I go, I probably will be awkward and not want to leave Shane's side, but he'll want to be with the other people, whilst I don't want to approach them with a 10 foot pole. But I just want to know how much they've changed...Like how I have." She looked at the kleenex, dabbed her nose, saw it was clear and tossed the crumbled tissue into the waste basket. "I know I've changed. They haven't seen me in two years. I look completely different from a couple years ago. And...that's just physical..."

"I know..." Gaara muttered, and Hasame tried to smile, but it came out a grimace.

"But I also don't want to go because I want to forget about those years. It just seems...that everytime I think I have completely forgotten it, something comes up to remind me and it's a pain...I don't want a full blast rememberance. That'd just...ruin me for a while." Hasame propped her chin on her knees to face Gaara, eyes closed for a moment, before opening those long eyelashes and piercing blue and silver shot eyes bore into Gaara's turqoise one.

"How..." She blinked, eyes darting to her toes in thought, "How much...have I changed?...I mean, I know I'm aware I've changed...But I don't know how much..." Gaara looked at her for a moment, and sighed, closing his eyes to compare the two Hasames.

In his mind's eye, he saw a short girl with medium cut black hair, painfully anti-social in large gatherings, but otherwise quite agreeable to be with in private, almost hyper. She would stay inside alot, she would draw and write stories. She wasn't a person someone would approach out of interest. But large blue eyes shone from behind the stringy black hairs on either side of her face.

When he opened his eyes, Hasame was sitting there in the same position, watching him intently with the same blue eyes, except they were different.

They were darkened with knowledge. They were strained from stress. They were sharp and watchful. Suspicious at times. They were no longer large and innocent and naive. But...Hasame still held that sense of innocence and naivety, despite her will.

When he saw her body, it wasn't as short. She had elongated. She was strongly built. Not willowy like the females that were her age. Or even delicate. She was completely and utterly sturdy. But she wasn't utterly solid and sturdy, was she?  
Gaara frowned, staring blankly at her. No, she wasn't all the time. She couldn't be. If she was, she wouldn't be human.

How could he compare her from long ago to now? It was pratically opposites. He could say that she was stronger, she was wiser, and she looked more like a teenager. But he didn't fully believe that. He could still see that shy 13 year old girl beneath that sharp and stern exterior.

"...You've changed alot in so many ways I can't describe it." He finally said, and Hasame blinked. She nodded, and turned her head to look out the window. But he still stared at her long after she turned away.

How come she tried so hard to be...hard. To be sturdy. To be...unbreakable? It offended her when she said she was pretty, or innocent, or cute, or anything that didn't describe strength. She couldn't always be strong.

Gaara sighed and rested the back of his head on the window glass.

He almost wished...that she'd accept the fact she wasn't made out of brick and just let someone help her with something...anything, when she needed it.


	231. May 2nd

qaWES8U7JIKM,P'.,YMMay 2nd, 2008

"Meerrow!"  
"What?"  
"Meerrrowww!!"

"Whaaat??"

"...rowr..."  
Hasame looked down at the black and white kitten standing in the middle of her room. Weighing a whopping 1 and a half pounds, a massive 20 inches long and half a foot tall, Ichigo looked at her blankly and mewed again. For the third time in the past five minutes, the 7 week old kitten ran at the bed and lept into the air and attaching itself to her comforter. It clawed at the fabric, and tumbled to the floor. Hasame couldn't help but laugh and leaned over her legs, saying, "You want some help?" But the determined feline spat and scampered to the other side of the room in a flash, tail erect in the air. Hasame gave her a funny look and leaned back again.

"Well, good luck getting up here!" Hasame mumbled, watching in amusment of the kitten. Ichigo stared at her owner for a few seconds, then dashed at the bed, finally clawing her way up to the mattress.

"Alright!" Hasame gingerly picked up the tiny animal and set her in her lap, "Looks like you don't need my help after all!" Scratching the cat behind the ears, 4gwhye333333-

...(A/N: I'm sorry, Ichigo jumped up on my laptop and attacked my hands typing, and promptly typed in the previous...er...sentance.)

Scratching the cat behind the ears, Hasame was being very gentle, almost afraid she might break the miniscule animal. "You gotta put some meat on those bones, Ichigo! You're so skinny!" The kitten mewed again and lept of the bed with a flying leap and landed, if not clumsily, on the bedroom floor. For a female cat, this one was pretty cuddly. And wired beyond belief. Hasame watched the animal pratically bounce off the walls, attacking random papers, swatting at a bare wall, and twice ran into the full length mirror leaning against Hasame's bedroom wall.

The sound of footsteps approached the bedroom and Hasame looked up from Ichigo attacking her fingers and bitting them to the bedroom door. There was a knocking, and Hasame called, "Come in!"

Gaara opened the door, a look of confusion on his face as he entered the room. "What...is...going on-" A black and white fur ball lept at his feet and dug it's claws into his pant leg. Gaara stared at it for a long while, Ichigo stared back at him. Gaara looked up at Hasame quicky and said "Oh. Right." Ichigo lept off his leg and scampered away to the corner of the room, in which it promptly ran around the room once before hiding under the bed. Gaara blinked at the cat, and went back to staring at Hasame.

"So...You got your cat?" Hasame grinned widely, "I'll take that as a yes." The girl laughed hysterically and patted her bed. Gaara sat next to her and eyed her hands. "You haven't been scarred yet, I see."

"Oh come on! She's friendly! If not wired beyond belief, still cute." Hasame reached down between her feet and produced the black and white fur ball. Holding the kitten with both hands, Hasame held her in front of Gaara. "Go on; hold her!" Gaara gave her a look, but Hasame shoved the kitten in his hands. He didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? Pet it? Or scratch it? And where? He gave Hasame a distressed look when Ichigo started poking it's claws in his shirt and chimmying up his shirt. She couldn't help but burst out laughing, not bothering to 'help' Gaara in his moment of 'need' He was looking at the cat in confusion when it had reached his shoulder, now digging her claws through the fabric into his skin.

"AH! HEY!" He yelped and tried to tug off the animal, but Ichigo hissed and bounded off the male's shoulder. Hasame caught her in mid-air and Ichigo instantly started purring. Putting the kitten in the crook of her arm and leaning her hand back to it was near Ichigo's face, Gaara watched as the kitten began attacking her owner's hand and bitting the fingers with as much ferocious aggression a kitten could produce. Hasame looked at him in triumph and he grimaced at her.

"Shut up. All I can see is that you're in a better mood than yesterday night." Hasame nodded, occupying herself with Ichigo. The cat wriggled its way out and sat upon the knee of Hasame, sitting as if it owned the place. It yawned and Hasame rubbed it behind the ears, more over on the head. Ichigo stayed there for a while, but accidentally lost it's balance and tumbled into Hasame's lap.

"You silly bean." Hasame laughed and rubbed Ichigo's belly, in which it swatted at her hands and chewed on her fingers, "I need to get her a toy."

"Yeah. You do." Gaara agreed bluntly.


	232. May 3rd

May 3rd, 2008

She was sitting on the window sill, Ichigo asleep on her pillow on her bed. Hasame was rapping her fingernails irritatedly on the wood of the window sill, a scowl plastered on her pale visage. She was frustrated, Gaara could see, as he gently scratched the sleeping kitten on Hasame's bed. He had come in, and Hasame didn't bother greeting him. Even he didn't want to approach her in this state.

She wasn't about to tell him what was on her mind, either.

Suddenly, Hasame jammed open her window ferociously, breaking a nail on the wooden frame. With a snarl, Hasame tore the broken bit off with her teeth and spat it out the window. Gaara sat up straighter and stared as she dangled her feet out the window, looking about ready to jump.

"Hasame- !!" He watched her slide off the window sill and disappear out of site. Flying over to the window, he was ready to leap after her, when he saw her struggling to her feet two storeys downwards. He stared in shock, watching her clamber out of the sand bank.

"Hasame!! What are you-"

"Don't follow me." She said loudly, and ran off into the village. Gaara's sky blue eyes trailed after her, watching the dust she kicked up. He glanced at Ichigo on the pillow, still fast asleep. He too jumped out the window, sand gathering in mid-air to catch him on a platform, another sand tendril closing the window behind him as the platform soared as fast as a bullet over in the direction he saw Hasame run. Since when did he ever obey her orders? Certainly not today.

He finally spotted her, the becon of reddish orange hair running through the twisted streets of Suna's village. The Kazekage lowered himself to get within ear shot of her, then called,

"Hasame! What's wrong?!"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" She shouted, not slowing down, and darted in through an alley that lead to another street. Gaara trailed after her, matching her speed with ease.

"You're running."

"No shit, Sherlock!" She snapped angrily, sliding in the dirt and twisting around to run the opposite direction. Gaara quickily redirected his position, catching up to Hasame.

"What's on your mind?"

"Like I'd tell you." Hasame snorted, digging her heels into the sand and took a left, while Gaara was aiming for the right. He followed her, and followed her, a few times she tried to lose him but after figuring out he wasn't going to leave until she went back home, did she stop trying to shake him off. The red headed female lept over someone's canapy, scraping her upper arm on the edge of the wooden stand. She swore silently, hissing and stumbled. But getting to her feet almost instantly, Hasame rubbed her arm, a little bit of blood smudged her palm, and kept on running. Gaara watched her mutely, having no idea what could be the problem this time with her.

She ran

and ran.

It had been past 9 o'clock when she lept from her bedroom window. Now...She didn't know the time. Or cared.

She must have crossed the entire village at least 3 times over.

But did she notice?

No.

She barely noticed her legs screaming in protest, her heart pounding behind her ribcage, pleading for her to at least take a break, her lungs squeezing the last bit of air it would inhale, then quickly have to expel into the night air past cracked and dry lips.

Blood dripped from sand coated nostrils, the inside dried and cracked like her lips. Hasame felt it run down to her lips and felt the red liquid coat the chapped flesh. Letting her nose run, she welcomed the warm liquid to moisten her lips.

Sweat rolled down between her eyes and down the back of her neck, swivling down her collarbone and making her hands too wet to grip together in fists anymore.

Gaara watched tiny tiny drops of blood create a trail from where Hasame had gone, and flickered to the back of Hasame's head. If she wasn't concerned, then he wouldn't be.

Shoe laces were tread upon. A loss of balance ensued. A body was sent tumbling to the sandy ground, rolling a few feet forward before gently hitting a stand on the side of the empty market streeet.

Hasame panted, cringing in pain. Her lungs were gasping, her head spun so much it felt like it would unscrew itself from her neck and pop right off. Her heart was painfully banging inside her chest. Blood trickled down the inside of her throat, making her feel like gagging. Turning on her back slowly, Hasame stared at the stars strewn above her, the only sounds in the night were her lungs sucking in as much air as they could hold, trying to replish feverishly.

The voice said Get up and run more, but Hasame pleaded she couldn't move another muscle. It punched her in the face, sending her reeling backwards and smacking her head on the wall. It kicked her in the side, demanding her to run more, prove she wasn't weak.

I'm not weak, I'm not weak. But I can't run anymore. I can't do anything else right now.

My head hurts. It feels like it's been spinning for hours, within the space of three seconds. It feels like the heart has been pounding painfully inside me for years, but its only been a few hours.

You're weak, because you can't handle a little running. But I love running, I just can't run anymore. Let me rest, please, just let me catch my breath, or I'll die. No, and you know why? Because that would be quitting. In a sense, you'd be quitting. Show me you aren't a quitter and get up off your lazy ass to get running. Because you just like to put on a show, don't you? Don't whine and say that you are doing it for yourself. Your doing it to show your friends, isn't it? In a sense, you want to reassure them that you're not only strong in the mind but in the body too. You know what? You're just a liar. You always get a chance to show how great and strong you are when a fight comes up, but you do SO BADLY. And I think I know why. Because you're also a pacifist. You don't _like_ fights, do you?

God you make me sick.

Look at you! I feel like kicking you until you bleed from your pores. You'd like that, wouldn't you? So you could roll around in that stupid red liquid. The only thing that will ever see the light of day ONLY when the body is injured. Kinda SUCKS, don't it?

You know, I have to look inside you every day? It is NOT pretty. I think I've had to say this before, haven't I? Well you know what, I don't give a fuck. _You're_ going to listen to me ANYWAY, whether you like it or not. I'll pin your ears open and tie your hands behind your back so you have to hear me.

Look at it, LOOK AT IT. That, is the inside of your glass heart. Oh yes, you heard me. You still are weak. Unless your heart is built out of titanium, you're still helpless in my books, darling. Ah I know you hate me calling you that.

Oh my, the injured babies are crying again. Here, I'll toss in an axe. Like that? Oh bet you didn't. But it's not like I care. There's the rotten plank wood, held precariously by thread, that is breaking, holding in all the bleeding and broken children.

Keep those damn children quiet. They're making a racket. FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE. You can't even keep your heart in order, can you? I don't even want to go NEAR your mind. I get lost the first two steps I take! And boy, it is just a playhouse in there! Except there aren't any of those funkadelic colours that are in the circuses.

Your's is just damn fucked up.

I don't even know why I stay with you. If I could walk away, I would. Bet your life on it, I would. But I can't. Goddamnit. Oh, you look so pathetic there, not knowing how to handle yourself. You're so lost in your own, twisted, sick world, you don't even know if your living or not!  
Why don't you go give yourself a good smack on the head, drop out of a window, run into a wall, to clear that damn head of your's. You can't even tell if your dreaming or not. Remember that one time in math class? Yeah, that was really fucked. You were wandering about the whole day, still wondering if your dreaming.

ARGH! YOU PISS ME OFF SO MUCH! There! I kicked you! Fuck it all, I'll kick you again! And again! Hurts, doesn't it? I'll just stand here, having to deal with your sniveling ALL MY DAMN LIFE.

Fuck, I'd hate to be the person who'd end up being your 'soul mate'. They'll get SO sick of you the first week!

Ah you know what? Fuck it. I'm fetching my knife.

"Hasame." Gaara was kneeling beside her, watching her still panting for breath as if her life depended on it. It probably did, the way she was running.

She didn't give any notice of him, her eyes glazed over. Hasame laid awkwardly up against the stand, one arm by her head, the other folded over her side, her fingers trailing in the dirt. His hand hesitantly hovered over her shoulder, and put his palm gently on her arm.

"Hasame...Let's go back home." He rubbed the pad of his thumb beneath her nose and wiped away some of the blood still trickling down her nose. She didn't respond, but her breathing grew more and more stable. "Hasame...just..." He stopped and sighed, bowing his head slightly and squeezed his eyes shut. Sliding a hand under her back and another under the crooks of her legs, Gaara hoisted her up and held her tightly, not wanting to drop her. She finally reacted by closing her eyes and turning her head inwards, blood smearing against his brown shirt. She opened her eyes again, then quickly shut them. She didn't want to see anything anymore. Not until she knew she was awake.

Gaara walked home, Hasame keeping her eyes tightly shut the entire walk. He leaned down closer to her ear as they came into view of the mansion, "Hasame...Please go to sleep...There's no need to be awake any longer...Ichigo's waiting inside." Hasame opened her eyes, the fogged, far away look, unfocused and glazed. She nodded ever so slightly, and closed them again.

Climbing the stairs and entering the bedroom, Gaara put her on the bed. Ichigo had woken up and shuffled over sleepily on the pillow, making room for Hasame's head, before settling down and falling asleep again.

He didn't know what to do with her. Taking the cuff of his sleeve, he rubbed off the blood that was running down her mouth and chin.

He did NOT know what to do. She confused him so.

Taking his fingertips, he ran them over her pale skin, lightly tracing the contour of her face. If she was still awake, she could feel it, but didn't do anything to stop him.

He was dying to know what was on her mind...Hell, it would be easier if he knew her thought process. But the more he thought about it, the less it sounded like a good idea. She had such a strange way of thinking. He'd get confused even more than he was now.


	233. May 4th

May 4th, 2008

She sat at the base of her window, scribbling madly on a pad of paper, a tin box of charcoles open beside her in the shadows. Ichigo was batting around a piece of charcole on the hard wood floor a few feet away, the clouds obscuring the moon in the sky.

Hasame had no idea what she was doing. Flicking the too tiny to draw with charcole bit into the tin, Hasame grabbed another one. A twisted visage, whether contorted in agony or rage, was etched onto the smudged white paper. Hasame happened to glance at her upper arm and stared at the scrape. It had already begun to heal. She reached up and started scratching at the scab. It peeled off and fresh blood started surfacing. She stared at it, watching the blood dribble out, not enough to run down her arm, but enough to dot her arm with a deep, rich red. Licking her finger, she wiped it away. Clenching her fist, she watched the muscle beneath her skin bludge slightly, then relax as she released her grip.

Grabbing the charcole, Hasame continued her art in silence.

She felt blinded. Her hand was moving on its own, taking shape of her words running around aimlessly in her mind.

Her hands grew slower, her actions less violent as she stared at the picture. The hand holding the charcole trembled slightly, and she gripped it harder. Her hands were becoming more and more shakey, she had begun to notice.

She dropped the charcole violently and grabbed the drawing pad, flinging it across the room where it hit the opposite white wall, black dust speckling the impeccable paint.

Ichigo jumped, fur standing on end as it backed away a few paces, then turned it's dark hazel eyes to it's owner, who was rubbing her hands slowly over her knee caps, muttering something to herself in a manner that threatened to snap someone's neck if they so much as disturbed her. The kitten sensed the negative aura radiating in the room and scampered under the bed.

Lies, lies were pratically all around her. She was sick of them. Lies and stories. Hiding things. Secrecy.

The vile things that turned people against each other. She loathed them with such a passion, that if she caught anyone doing it, she'd vow to get them back. With ten times the punishment. Even if it were one of her closest friends. She didn't tolerate it. She did NOT.

"I do NOT!" She shouted out loud, grabbing the tin case and hurling it at the wall, watching it explode and charcole tumbled everywhere. Ichigo mewed and quickly retreated further underneath the bed, bits of charcole chasing after the kitten. "I don't tolerate it. Why doesn't she _get it?_" She growled the last two words with such ferocity that Ichigo cried out again in surprise, then remained silent. Slamming her fist on the floor, Hasame tried to calm herself down by taking in shaking breaths, inhaling deeply.

"I don't tolerate it, I don't _like_ it, I've _told _her. People won't _trust_ her if she per_sists_, I _**don't**_ trust her, she _wants_ people to _believe_ her, but if she keeps on going _on_ like this..." Hasame stressed the words with a bang of her fist, a few veins popping up from beneath her pale epidermis. She started to rock slowly forward and back, hitting her head gently on the window sill. "Stupid...one dimension...can't think for herself...fucking LIAR!" Hasame snapped her head back and a loud crack made Ichigo jump again. She curled into her knees, black tipped hands cupping the back of her head in pain.

Footsteps hurried up the stairs, and the door was pushed open. "Hasame!?" Came the familiar voice and Hasame didn't bother to look up from her fetal position.

Gaara stared around the room. The black marks on the walls, the crumpled drawing pad and bent tin on the floor, pieces of charcole scattered everywhere, a frightened Ichigo beneath the bed, and Hasame curled up beneath the window. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded, walking over and picking up the drawing pad, dusting off any excess charcole residue. Scrutinizing the drawing, he put it on her desk after a moment and turned his attention to the teenager, rocking back and forth benath the window.

"I'm gardening, that's what." Hasame snarled from beneath her knees. "She's becoming a pain in the ass, I don't know what to do, she is so _irritating_, what the _hell_ is her objective?" She was muttering to herself again, despite Gaara standing in the room. "I _try_ to help her, but she is so goddamn _stubborn_ it just makes me want to..." She dug her nails into her scalp, pulling downwards slowly, giving an agonized slow growl and she started rubbing her face feverishly.

"Hasame." Gaara said sharply, and when she didn't look up, strode over and sat down beside her, shaking her shoulder roughly, "Who are you talking about? Who is stubborn?"

"Na...ta..._lieee." _Hasame groaned, ferociously running her fingers through her hair, not knowing what to do with her hands. She gave out a short _HA_!_. _ "Funny! Her name even has the word _lie_ in it! How _fitting_!!"

Gaara grabbed her hands and tugged them away from her head.

"What the hell is going on?" Hasame stared at Gaara, her face contorted with rage and three white lines on either sides of her cheeks, indicating where she had run her nails down them.

"Nataliieee is lying to mee through her TEETH." Hasame said, between her own clenched pair. "About...well..just about everything! I can't even describe which ones! It's just EVERYTHING I hear that comes past her lips turns out to be a lie! And I don't even know when she's lying or not! I. Am. So. SICK OF IT!" Thrusting her face between her knees, Hasame gave a distinct animal-like snarl that was squeezed out of her body with force, and she shuddered a gasping inhalement of air.

"Would you relax??" Gaara snapped, jerking her arms towards him so she had to pull her head out from between her knees to look at him, "You don't have to agonize over it! If that's her choice to lie and lose the confidence of all the people around her, then it's her decision!"

"Well, _obviously_ she doesn't CARE about what would happen in the future if she persists this bad habit, so she needs someone who does! And I am seemingly the only one who wants to take action!" Hasame retaliated sharply and tugged her hands back, folding them over her chest. Gaara stared at her and sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Well...I'm glad you care so...violently." Hasame snorted.


	234. May 5th

May 6th, 2008

Hasame scuffled about her room, digging through the bottom of her closet and scavaging under her bed.  
He watched her rummage around for quite a while, leaning against the door with his arms folded over his torso. What...on earth was she doing?

"Spring cleaning?" Gaara asked, and Hasame jumped, hitting her head on the bottom of her desk. Crawling out on her hands and knees, she looked up at him, rubbing her nose and sniffling.

"Uh, no. Not quite." She answered, and cringed. Gaara gave her a look, but jumped as she sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thanks." She rubbed her red eyes and sneezed again. "Urgh. I hate doing this. Whenever I clean, or something that involves dust, I get really stuffed up." She groaned, pulling out a basket full of trinkets. Gaara the noticed the pile of assorted items in the middle of the floor. Books, framed photographs, pictures, toys, stuffed animals, clothing, and just about anything that Hasame had once owned.

"Uh...Then what _are _you doing?" He asked and nudged Ichigo with his foot, watching it pounce at his toes and bite them gently.

"Garage Sale!" She quipped, and lugged out a heavy crate, opening it up and diving in. He rose invisble eyebrows. Picking up Ichigo, Gaara let the kitten cling to his shirt with it's tiny claws as he stood over her.

"Is that so?"

"To collect Anime North money!" Said Hasame's rear end, seeing as her head and upper body was buried in musty clothing. She emerged, coughing and sneezing, pulling out some clothes. "Gawd. This is a pain in the ass...But think of teh monehhhh!!" She whined and cheered in the same sentance. Tossing the clothing in, Hasame stood up, sniffed, and looked at the pile.

"Well...Time to sort things out." Shoving the crate under her bed, Hasame sat on the floor and started sorting things into different, smaller piles. Ichigo squeaked and struggled in Gaara's arms. Letting go of the kitten and as it scampered to it's owner, Gaara sat down beside her and looked at the pile.

"What goes where?" He asked and Hasame paused, glancing at him.

"Oh you don't have to help. I like doing this kind of thing." A hand gripped her wrist and Hasame stared at it. That hadn't happened to her in a while. Looking at Gaara full in the face, she was surprised to see a determined glare.

"Let me help." Hasame sighed, muttering something about a 'stubborn ass', and flicked a finger at the pile full of clothes. "That pile is for clothing and such. That pile," indicating the middle one, "Is for the photos and other fragile items. And this one," pointing at the last pile, "is for toys and children's items. Oh and that empty space is reserved for books. Hell, I might as well create a mini library."

Hours passed and they silently were sorting through the items for Hasame's Anime North Garage Sale. (A/N: lol when i went to go write garage, I automatically typed in Gaara Sale. XD good heavens. Hasame's Anime North Gaara Sale...Makes me snort.) They occasionally asked each other how their day went. Hasame didn't talk much, and form time to time, would cringe in pain. Gaara asked what was wrong, but Hasame waved her hand and said that it was just a head ache.

"After school today, I went to see my doctor. He said that I just have cervical spasms in my head. Because the brain or something is a muscle, which I thought it was an organ, it has spasms sometimes and I've been getting them profusely. So he told me to do some excercises in the shower, such as rolling my shoulders back and forth, looking down so my neck stretched, then look up, you know. Things one does when warming up for a sport, and you're stretching your neck. I gotta do those at least twice a day." Gaara nodded.

"I see, okay. Good, I was thinking you had a brain tumor or something." Hasame laughed dully.

"My mom said that. Oh, and right after I got home, I gave my resume to the cafe I wanted to work at! They were so polite and the cafe is tiny and it's so charming. When I went it, I stated my business, and so the girl was like, cool cool, okay, what hours are you available at? I was shocked and said anytime after 2:30 pm.

'Your a high schooler?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Ah okay, so after June...You'll be available full time?'  
'Yup.'  
Then she started telling me the times of the store, and I was like Holy frig are you going to hire me on the spot!? But she told me she'd give the resume to the boss, and yeah." Hasame slouched slightly, "I gotta wait. Hopefully, they'll hire me before this weekend. It's only 19 days till Anime north. Doing the math..." She glanced away from Gaara to the window, her eyes glazed over in thought.

"It takes 14 days for two weeks. From experience, everyone is paid every two weeks. If I guess they give me minimum wage, which is...7.85...I could work...20 hours...or something...in a week...That would give me approximately 157...But that's only one week...Ah, let me think..." She mumbled to herself for a while. Gaara shook his head and continued sorting through the main pile into the other ones.

"2:30 till...what...8...thats 6 hours...times that by 7...56 hours in a week...Frig, that's alot...I won't be able to get in homework...Let's see..maybe 6...42...Ah...pretty good...6 until 9 I could do my homework..." Hasame was now completely lost in her math in her head, occasionally holding up her fingers, but not looking at them.

"So...42 times 2...84 hours for two week...so...if its 7.85 times 84 hours..." She turned her attention to Gaara, eyes wide.

"Good Mother of God and all things holy, that'd be 659.40. I'd be filthy stinkin' rich for anime north."

Gaara looked at her.

"...Yeah...Tell me this once you actually _get_ the job." Hasame winced.

"Ouch. That's harsh. Yeah, but you're right.

"Course I am."

"...I'll ignore that. You're right because what if I am not allowed to work that many hours a week? I think it's something against the law...Oh, and I need to get my costume in order. I need vests, wigs, and...aprons...fuck the aprons man, I can't sew a damn thing."

"Get Eden to do it." Gaara muttered, tossing a book into the appropriate pile. Hasame smacked his arm.

"Don't throw books. They're good ones. And maybe, but she's doing her own costumes...Oh...she's already finished them all...I guess...Aprons are simple...I could even give her the designs...I could ask Rita for her shirt size and waist size...leg length too...Man...I'll do it all tomorrow...I should write it down." Hasame got up and trotted over to her desk. Scribbling down her notes on a pad of paper, she tucked it into her clipboard of her recent drawings.

"There. Maybe I won't forget this time." She mumbled to herself and went back to sit down beside Gaara.

They were completed their task within the next hour. Lying flat on the floor on her back, Hasame heaved a sigh.

"Whoo! We're done! I can put these out of the way until Saturday! I'll tag them just before I put up the tables." She said and quickly pushed the piles against the walls.

It was quiet for a while, and Hasame leaned her back against the base of her bed, Gaara sitting on the mattress, Ichigo in his lap. He had taken a liking to the feline, and it to him. Hasame looked over at them over her shoulder.

"You're going to steal my cat one day, Gaara." She chuckled. He shrugged and scratched Ichigo behind the ears.

"Hey...Do you..." Gaara started, and Hasame watched him over her shoulder, red bangs flipped into her eyes.

"Do I what?"

"...When are your exams?" Hasame started. Blinking, she frowned in thought.

"Um...sometime near the end of June...like...25th? Or something...There is an extra week being added because of all the snow days in the winter. So...I dunno...I just hope school doesn't cut into the week of July 1st. That'd suck so bad..." Hasame muttered, scowling. Returning to her passive face and looking at her friend, she asked, "Why ask?"

Gaara shrugged, fidgeting somewhat but busied himself with Ichigo.

"Just wondering." Hasame cocked an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"Whenever you wonder about something that is my social life, then I must be concerned." She stated, lifting her chin up slightly. Gaara looked at her briefly through his red bangs and sighed, looking down at the black and white kitten.

"If you _must_ know...I was thinking I could...visit...one of your exam days...in Cana-da."

"Canada."

"Right. I'll get it right one day..."

Hasame gave a short bark of a laugh but returned to giving him a contemplary stare.

"Hm...I...wonder...I don't think anyone knows you...except the manga club...Even then, they haven't _all_ read Naruto...Yeah..." She smiled at him, "That'd be a nice treat...Come out of my exams and see you standing outside...Yeah..." She looked away from him, "That'd be real nice..."

Gaara was staring at the back of her head, eyes widened a fraction in surprise. "You hear that? I'm going to visit her on her first exam day." He whispered almost inaudibly to Ichigo, holding the kitten's paws by it's ears, standing on it's hind legs. Ichigo mewed quietly.


	235. May 6th

May 6th, 2008

Hasame sighed and leaned her forehead to touch the cool window pane, her breath fogging up a small circle on the glass.

She'd done a terrible thing again.

Natalie was one of the people that kept up a constant watch on her journal entries, and she read the one about Hasame's little furious outburst about her lying to Hasame all the time.

Except...Hasame didn't think about her like that anymore.

Hell, she changed opinions faster than she changed hair styles.

Natalie got upset, and said in an email, that she didn't want to continue a friendship if Hasame wasn't going to trust her. But who's fault was that exactly?

Hasame wished, in the replied email she sent, that she told Natalie to check the dates, and notice her emotion change during school. Hasame wasn't so angry at her anymore. The red head tended to get over her head and needed at least a short outburst. Unfourtunately, she tended to record all she does. Even worse, the person she was angry at tended to read all about her.

A simple apology wouldn't work, but Hasame didn't know what to do.

Running her hand down the window glass, a squeaking noise issueing in the empty room, Hasame barely noticed Ichigo pawing at her feet, wanting to play.  
What if...What if she just...Told her...That despite not trusting her as fully as she did when she first met Natalie...She still loved her and wanted to be friends? Would that work?

The only thing that bugged her was that all her friends watched anime and read dramatic stories, so they all tended to take a serious situation like this and make it dramatic. Natalie had shown her dramatic side in the email, which made Hasame roll her eyes and sigh.

Hey, they couldn't help it. It's how they thought they should handle the situation. What Hasame also didn't like was that they all had to do it in email. No one wanted to do it in person.

"Buncha...pussies..." Hasame mumbled, fogging up the window again.

Was it so wrong to state her thoughts?...

She was beginning to wonder if it was.

Because it got her into trouble.  
And trouble, though she liked it with strangers, was not good when it was with her dear ones.

Her dear ones...

'Why do I always say that? Same with precious people. My loved ones...My precious ones...My dearest... Why can't I just say my special friends?' Hasame wondered, gazing out on the village below.

But she began pondering deeply about this journal thing.

What if she just...Stopped?

She can't think her thoughts anymore. There are things she wanted to share, and things she didn't. But both ways, she needed to get them out in a private manner.

It was so much easier when Natalie didn't read the journal entries. She could say whatever she wanted without fear of...fear of...something like this happening...Natalie knew her so well now, it made Hasame uncomfortable.  
But Hasame really liked talking with Gaara. He was the kind of person she could say anything to. Except..for one thing. But that was locked away until Hasame was absolutely sure of it.

She didn't want to say good bye just because her thoughts got her in trouble with friends.

"Urgh...I don't know what to do..." She muttered, shaking her head slowly against the window.

"Don't know what to do what?" Came a voice, and Hasame jumped, turning around to see Gaara bending down and scooping Ichigo in his hands. Hasame shook her head again, leaning on the window sill.

"A bunch of things...Stuff with Natalie." Gaara glanced at her from Ichigo's belly, scratching it gently, the kitten squeaking/mewing.

"She heard about your...spaz?" Hasame glared at him, but it disappeared quickly. Nodding, Hasame pulled herself up on the ledge, leaning the back of her head on the window pane.

"Yeah...And she kinda...doesn't want to be friends with someone who doesn't trust her..."

"Well...That's kind of her fault, isn't it? She told you about lying, and it's only natural for you to be unstrustingl now that you know the truth about her faking and hiding things."

"I know, but does _she_ know that?? I mean...she's beginning to make it seem like it's _my_ fault for not trusting her! It's hard to! I don't know, Gaara..."

He sat down beside her and she leaned on his arm, closing her eyes.

"I mean...Eden wanted to end our friendship, and now Natalie...What am I doing wrong?..."

Gaara knew possibly less than Hasame did, and said nothing.

"It's got to be me...Has to be...God, why is this so much like elementary school all of a sudden?" Gaara pulled an arm around her shoulders and she sighed sadly, allowing him to pull her closer. "Kids didn't play with me because I wasn't fun, or something. I wasn't social. Something was wrong with me then. And now...Friends, close, dear, precious friends that I've gained with time, now don't want to have anything to do with me. _Something_ is wrong with me..."

There was a long silence, in which Ichigo clambered onto Hasame's lap, and she gently stroked the kitten.

"I made her cry too...I made Eden cry, I made her cry...I even made Rita cry (for being so kind, however). I'm going to end up making everyone cry, and I'm left here...not...crying..."

"Hasame..." She didn't look up but she stopped talking to listen. Gaara looked around the room. He could still see the slightly richer coloured spots on the walls where Hasame had her drawings up there. "Hasame...You...Don't always tell them everything too, you know...Why do you expect them to tell you everything, while you keep yourself hidden?"

Hasame shrugged.

"It seems easier."

Gaara looked down at her.  
"Easier?" She nodded in his side.

"It's easier for me to help them if they don't know everything about me. Hell, Gaara, I don't tell you everything about me either. I can help my friends if they don't know how...stupid...I can be...and...weak...and..weepy...If they don't know how weak I can be, then they don't have to worry about giving me a problem to fix for them. Or letting them confide in me a deep secret.

It's a way to keep them safe. I'm not worried about them being angry at me. Or them losing their confidence in me. But...I just want them to be safe...I can be pretty nasty...And...just...disturbing...So I don't want them to know...  
I don't want them to know how my mind works. It'll...just scare them...If me laughing scares them, and my creepy tendancies scare them...They don't want to see how my brain works...They don't need to know.

Natalie said Noah read her mind once, and said that he didn't like it, and so that's why she decided to never show face to her friends or anyone.  
But even if Noah did read my mind...I would just hope he'd be okay and sane afterwards."

Gaara tried to laugh, but couldn't muster up the will to.


	236. May 8th

May 8th, 2008

Hasame leaned against her wall, sitting with her legs straight out on the bed, her feet hanging off the edge. Ichigo was sitting on her shoulder, tail curled under Hasame's chin, purring loudly.

Hasame was looking out the window, a blank and unreadable look on her face.  
How she missed 2007. Around this time, she remembered how worried her friends were about exams, about getting their culminating tasks done on time, about what they were planning to do during the summer. The first time they had each other for a summer. Very first time ever. And Hasame wished it so much to be 2007 sometimes that she almost forgot what time she was in right now.  
She didn't want it to be different. She really didn't. She thought she was adaptable to change, and she was with other things. But when it came to friendships or memories, it looked like she wanted it to be the same as always; no arguments, no mixed emotions, no complications, no one wanting to not be friends with someone else, no loving another friend and hiding it...None of that. We had fun. We never argued, and if we did, it was over something silly and we had fun arguing about it.  
I remember...going to the beach, in my clothes, and watching my new friends play around in the water, begging me to come join them. I remember...feeling..so loved. Because I had always spent my summers alone. I never had anyone to play with.  
And finally...I have my friends...and...I can't help...but feel so sad...That we can't ever return back to the time of june-july of 2007. I can finally say, that that was the best time...of my life...I want to go back to it so much, it aches almost. I've made a playlist of all the songs I remember listening to all the time during that summer. And...I know I shouldn't, because I need to move on with everyone else...But I find that I can't. I wanted the innocence and simplicity to come back...But I know more than I did last year, and it ruins it. I wish sometimes that I didn't know anything. Just so I could stay...just...not knowing...and having fun...I'm not saying I can't have fun when I have knowledge, but...It was easier...and it seemed more free...  
I remember...the week of July the 1st...and Natalie had asked us for a sleepover...We had basically been in our bathing suits all day, wandering around the downtown of cobourg in our bare feet, grains of sand coating us like a new body suit, inside our swimsuits and in our hair and we could taste it in our teeth. But we didn't care. It was fun.  
I remember the sleepover like it had happened just yesterday. I remember it so well..probably because I was asleep for the entire night.  
Alana, on the couch, Amber and Jackie on sleeping bags, Natalie, her head on my ankles, and Eden was leaning against me. I was sitting up right, my back to the wall sized window that was absolutely amazing. It had the best view of the beach. I remember falling asleep for about 5 or so minutes but waking up as soon as the light was too much.  
But I remember it. And I miss it. So much.  
I remember, July 1st, the canada day festival...And...just walking around on the grass, no shoes on, wearing all black, and my vibrant red hair...And how fun it was, just walking around with everyone. We didn't always need to buy something.  
I find that...we don't need to shop at the mall to have a good time, we don't need to go to the movies...We can just...be anywhere, as long as we have each other, and have fun.  
I hate drama. I hate the complications now. I hate how some of my friends are so different on msn than in real life.  
I hate not being able to go over to Eden's house whenever I wanted to. I hate that she can't be over here. I really really hate it. And it really makes me sad.  
I remember...being at Canada's wonderland, with Eden, the day before her mother decided to hate me for always and think I was gay.  
I had alot of fun. I was tired as hell, to the point where when I was walking, I was just dragging my feet, but I had never been on these roller coasters in my life. It was so fun...And Eden...she was just so fun with me...I love her so much...And I remember just walking around with Noah and Raven, hanging at their place, playing video games, while I was fascinated with Raven's sword collection...and I remember having so much fun with them... I love them so much too...  
I haven't been to either of their house in a while...  
I remember being invited to go sea-dooing with Noah, and I got to go on the boat they had. And I remember, even if we didn't get to go sea-dooing due to an incident, I remember having so much fun...and I love him so much too.  
I miss the way everyone was...And I can't tell them how much I love them, because they'll think something was wrong with me.  
I can't ever just...run up to them and give them a hug, every one of them, because they'll think I was high on something. Or someone would take it the wrong way.  
I can't ever say thank you, you guys, because they'll wonder if I was paid to do it.  
And I can't ever just say I love you all, because they'll wonder if I had finally lost my remaining sanity.  
But for the one person that reads this, at least you'll know how much I miss the times, and I want to do the same thing as last year with great passion. And you'll know how much I love everyone. I couldn't ever be mad at anyone for more than a day, because I know that if I'm angry any longer, something bad will happen. And that would ruin what I've built up for a year...two years now...  
So...Let's keep the drama on a low down..and just have mindless, innocent fun. It was best.


	237. May 10th

May 10th, 2008

Hasame blinked slowly at the window, her eyes were watery from tiredness, but she didn't want to go to sleep. Rubbing her eyelids slowly, she looked round at Gaara beside her on the bed, who shook his head.

"Hasame. Just go to sleep," he stood up, "I will leave, okay? We have tomorrow also." Hasame sighed.

"No, really. I'm fine. I like you being here, so don't leave. I wanna keep on talking."  
Gaara looked at her placidly, shook his head once more and sat down beside her, the mattress sinking with the added weight. There was a long silence, and Hasame heaved a sigh, running her white hands over her pale face. The skin felt a refreshing cool, for she had been abnormally warm today. It felt nice.

The clock read midnight, and Gaara had begun to get tired. Looking over at Hasame, he spotted her swaying slightly, eyes heavy lidded, and glazed over. Ichigo had climbed up on the bed and was now climbing up on Gaara's lap. He took the kitten and scratched it behind the ears.

"Hasame-"

"Okay. I'm going to bed." She admitted defeat and flopped backwards, pratically asleep before she hit the pillows.


	238. May 14th

May 14th, 2008

Hasame sat rigid on her bed, half under the covers, half not, despite the heat in the room.  
She had done one of the stupidest things in her life that afternoon.

Never again, will she EVER, research multiple horror movies at once, AND watch clips about the apparent most terrifying scenes ever. No. Stupidest thing ever.  
Carrie, The Shining, The Changeling, Jaws, Psycho, Misery, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Audition, and that one about Hannible Lester or whatever his name was.  
She had goosebumps riddling her arms and bare legs. Even the slightest movement in the room or house, she picked up with attentive ears, and she snapped her sharp eyes in the direction of the source of the noise.

In her paranoia, she had slid a kitchen knife under her pillows. Oh, she knew the movies weren't real. But there are people in the world who would commit such hideous crimes.  
Even that shower scene in Psycho got her on the edge. One of the oldest horror movies ever, first of its kind, that cheap stabbing was bad, but just the fact that someone could enter your shower, while you have your eyes closed and you can't see anything due to soap and water, and they have something that can hurt you. You, your as naked as a worm. They have clothes, AND a weapon. Just the thought made her burn her eyes in the shower trying to keep them open.  
Finally figuring out something about horror movies that set her differently than most people, Hasame tended to muse about them LONG after the movie ended. She was not afraid of it while it was playing, but hours, even days, even weeks after, she was as paralyzed in bed as she was tonight.

But she had to admit...The blood flood from the elevator doors in the vision that guy had in The Shining was pretty awesome. And Hasame envied Carrie who got a bucket of pig's blood dumped on her. How Hasame would love that to happen to her.  
And she loved Signs. That wasn't a horror movie to her, though it was classified as one. Audition was also appealing, given it had japanese actors and actresses in it.

A floorboard creaked. Hasame's heart thudded so fast and so suddenly it hurt as she stared at her door. Hasame considered locking her bedroom door. She was, after all, in Suna. Shinobi are about. Someone could infiltrate the village, and maybe mistaken her bedroom as Gaara's or something and try to assassinate her instead.  
The door slid open slightly, and a pale hand curled around the edge, pushing it aside. Hasame let out a shout and with lightening speed, grabbed the knife and whipped it at the door, the blade jamming itself into the wooden frame of the door. Gaara's wide eyes appeared beside the blade.  
Hasame panted and her arm was frozen in mid throwing form.

"...Am...I..not welcome?" Gaara said slowly, staring terrified at the blade still. That thing had been flung at him like a kunai. But the blade was bigger than an entire kunai knife! His reflexes needed some shaping up.

"Ah..Gaara!" Hasame finally responded as he fingered the handle, wondering if he should pull it out or not. Yanking it out finally, he stared at it, then at Hasame.

"...Might I ask...why you have one of our kitchen knives...in your bedroom?" He inquired, looking at the knife in his hand and gingerly placing it on Hasame's desk.

"Protection." Sky blue eyes regarded her.

"Pardon me?"

"Protection." She repeated placidly. He turned his body to face her fully, staring her down.

"Hasame...where do you live?"

"In the Kazekage Mansion. In Suna."

"Good...And what are the majority of the population here?"

"...Shinobi..."  
"Good...and who lives IN the very mansion in which you reside in?"

"You...and Kankurou...and Temari..."

"Good good...and who happens to be Kazekage?"

"...You..." Hasame sank in her bed, realizing how silly she was.

"If anything WERE to come into the village, the guards would be on high alert, and they'd eliminate who ever it was that had attempted illegal entrance of this village."

"...Yes, Gaara..."

Gaara just shook his head and grabbed the knife. Pointing it at her, he said, "I'm putting this away. No longer are you to take these into your care. You'll dull the blades with your constant dart practice." Spinning on his heel, he marched out of the room and snapped the door shut behind him.

Great.

Now she had nothing to defend herself with.

She hadn't moved the entire time Gaara went down and up the flight of stairs. He entered the room to see her in the exact same position she was before.

"What's got you so high strung anyway?" He demanded, taking the chair of Hasame's desk and sitting on it.

"Oh, a few horror movies...I watched...Back to back..." Her eyes grew wider with each word.

He sighed.  
He almost figured something like this was the explanation.

"Well..What could help you get to sleep easier?"

Hasame looked at him blankly with wide eyes. Her senses were at max right now, and she was pratically trembling with it all.

"Want me to stay here?"

She didn't answer. Her eyes weren't really focused on him, but behind him. Gaara frowned and turned around. It was a pile of clothes.

"What?" He asked, turning back to look at her.

"The top...looks..like..something..." She said, eyes wide and pupils tiny in that vibrating fear. Gaara stood up abruptly and stomped on the pile of clothes, and shoved them out of sight.

"Oh-kay! This is what we're doing!" Reaching inside his pouch, he yanked out a kunai and handed it to Hasame.

"Take this, I'd feel better you have that and not a friggin' 12 inch kitchen knife. I, am staying _here_, " He sat down on the end of Hasame's bed near her feet where they never reached to the end and sat up against the wall, a pillow separating his back from the wall, "And you can go to sleep!, right?!"

Hasame blinked at him. Fingering the kunai, she shoved it under her pillow.

"Okay...I'd be more comfortable until this passes." She mumbled and hid herself beneath the poofy blankets, nearly covering her head.

'She'll sweat to death in there...' Gaara thought dully, but let her do it, despite the stupidity and oddity of it. Hell, this place was buried in odds and stupids.


	239. May 15th

May 15th, 2008

Hasame was rolling Ichigo around on the bed, watching the kitten swat viciously at her fingers. It squeaked at her and lept onto her lap, digging it's claws into her tank top. Hasame lifted Ichigo onto her shoulder, the feline's new favourite spot besides under her chin.

Gaara knocked at the door and Hasame allowed him entrance.

They played with Ichigo for a while in silence, besides Hasame giving a few light chuckles at the kitten. Eventually, Ichigo was slowly falling asleep against Hasame's chest.

"So. How was today?" Gaara asked, running his hand over the cat's back, watching it's tail perk up. Hasame shrugged.

"Nothing special happened. Just a regular day. Except my calves really hurt." She said, wincing at the memory. "We're playing volleyball in gym class now, and I especially love that sport, so I was all hyped about it, but when we were practicing, my calves in both legs were hurting, they felt like they were cramping, but it wasn't quite like that. It hurt to move, and they ached. So I pretty much played despite my legs hurting. It felt like I had bruises on them, but I know I don't." She pulled a leg out from under her and showed him the scarred skin. "See? No bruises. But it feels like it's riddled with them." Gaara frowned at the shin and calf. No, there were no bruises, or cuts. Well, scars that came from cuts. But nothing fresh besides a few scratch marks. Gaara hovered his hand above her shin and looked at her.

"May I?" Hasame nodded, and he ran his hand over the flesh, feeling for anything out of the norm. When he reached near Hasame's ankle, just above it, she winced.

"It's the muscle, I know it. Maybe when we did all that running this week, I must have pulled something." Hasame groaned, putting a cold hand around her leg. Ichigo stirred and found interest in Hasame's necklace. Bitting at the ceramic oval with the kanji love on it and the leather strap, Hasame gave a half hearted smirk at the animal.

"Probably. But what about feeling like you had bruises everywhere? Where would they generally be?" Gaara asked, still scrutinizing her pale leg. God, she had so many scars. There was one long white one running about 6 inches down on her outer part of her calf. Hasame thought and reached over Ichigo, indicating with her finger, "Ah, probably here, and below the knee, and right above where my shin meets my ankle. Oh and behind my knee too. Like when I sit on my knees, it hurts real bad." She explained, turning on her side somewhat to show the back of her knee. "Raven and dad tend to kick there alot..." Gaara nodded.

"It does look a bit dark. Who kicks you there?"

"Raven and Dad."

"Raven?"

"Guy friend of mine. We fight alot." He blinked in surprise. "Oh no no, not that kind of fighting! We like..play fight...or...just..randomly...start fighting...Physically." Hasame put up her fists, trying to mimic fighting someone. He nodded, understanding now.

"Well. Maybe you shouldn't fight." Hasame scowled darkly.

"But that's one of my only ways to show that I'm not weak and that I can fight anyone. Raven's probably the strongest guy in my group of friends. Ow!" Hasame quickly declawed Ichigo from her collarbone, the kitten having given her a nice scratch running down above her bust line. It was beading blood, and Hasame scowled.

"Gee. Thanks, Ichigo. I have another scar, probably. Gawd I scar so easily.."

"Well, maybe it won't scar if we clean it." Gaara got up and exited the room, returning quickly with antiseptic, a cotton ball and a bandaid. Hasame looked surprised slightly, then said, "Maybe you'd better get more bandaids..." Gaara stared, confused at her, as she turned her back to him, lifting the back of her shirt. He jumped in surprise.

Her back was riddled with scratches and punctures. "Ichigo likes my back as a scratching post." She mumbled and he nodded, tripping on his heels.

"A-ah...Yeah..I'd better..."

He returned shortly with the entire box. Might as well have too many than not enough. Hasame was still facing the wall, her back to him with Ichigo on her lap, playing with the fraying edge of her tank top. "This is all your fault, you know." She muttered to the feline, who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to it's owner.

"Lift your shirt again." Gaara ordered and Hasame pulled it up, tucking it over her head and holding it there while Gaara dabbed the antiseptic peroxide on the cuts. She didn't react when the alcohol touched her skin, but squeezed her eyes shut momentarily, before opening them again.

After about 5 or 10 minutes of dabbing and applying bandaids, Gaara finally had covered the worst ones and sighed. Closing the bottle and throwing the slightly bloody cotton balls in the waste basket, Gaara tapped her shoulder.

"Let me see that one on your collarbone."

Hasame pulled her shirt back down and turned around, holding the kitten in her lap.

"I'd better do it." She suggested, taking the bottle and put a cotton ball to the lip of the lid, tipping it upside down briefly and put it back on the desk. Looking down, she guesstimated where it started and dabbed at it. Hissing, Hasame tried to make no noise. It burned so badly. Sighing when it was over, she took a bandaid and peeled off the paper. This, was the hard part. Looking up at Gaara pathetically, she gave a weak smile and held out the bandaid.

"I uh, can't see where it starts and yeah...Could you do it?" She asked, and the red head rolled his eyes, taking it. Hasame looked up, as to not shadow the cut.

It looked not too deep, but still enough to draw enough blood to make it run. Quickly putting on the bandaid before the blood surfaced again, Gaara tapped it, pulling away.

"There. You should get her an actual scratching post." He said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Hasame sighed as she petted her kitten.

"Yeah. But I seem to be one of her favourite spots. She never uses anywhere else more consistant than me. I serve as something warm, a comfortable spot, a play toy, and a scratching post. Oh yeah, and I'm her food supplier, bathroom cleaner, and apparently, a mother-like figure. Since she's so young, you know," She shrugged, "And it's probably only natural I'd be the most comfortable thing there is to her. Everyone says I'm soft and squishy!" Hasame tried laughing, but it just didn't come honestly.

"Bah. Ah well." She grumbled. Gaara looked at her nonchalantly, twirling the cat's tail between his fingers. Hasame glanced at the clock and sighed.

"I'd better get to bed. It's late."

"Mind if I just stay for a while? I'll leave before midnight." Gaara promised, and Hasame smiled at him, but half heartedly.

"Ah sure. Why not." Hasame clicked off the light and the room fell into blackness, but the moon's glow slowly filled the room.

Ichigo left his owner alone to sleep, and climbed clumsily onto Gaara's lap, his second favourite spot.


	240. May 17th

May 17th, 2008

Hasame wandered aimlessly around the house in the dark, her bare feet hitting the tiled floors lightly, making a slight slapping sound as skin contacted ceramic or wood. Bright orangeish red hair pratically gave off its own light, reflecting the moon's rays through occasional windows. Rearranging objects in the house so they were just right, Hasame sighed.

She wasn't tired, not even a bit. It had been a while since she had been sleepless as this. It bothered her. She was wondering since summer was approaching, it would affect her sleeping habits again. Sleepless, lonely nights were not fun. She almost hated them. The redhead actually considered taking perscribed sleeping pills, but her doctor had said, when investigating her strange headaches, that some people needed less sleep than others, and that she was just a prime example of that.

It didn't mean that Hasame _liked_ the fact she didn't require as much sleep as others do.  
Gaara was asleep. He, unlike her, liked the sleep he could squeeze in, and cherished every hour. Hasame couldn't blame him. She could not imagine not being able to sleep for 15 years of her life...Wait...That would be never sleeping her entire life.  
"Man, that sucks." She mumbled. Gaara was 16 now. If he was in her world, he could drive. Oh what Hasame would give to bring Gaara to her world and teach him the ways of Canadians, and teach him how to friggin' _drive_. Then she wouldn't be stuck at home all the damn time. All her other friends had turned 16 and they didn't even think twice about the thought of driving. Damn cowards.

Frisking her hair with her fingers, Hasame bounded sliently up the stairs.

She wanted someone to talk to. The girl was pratically hyper. And she didn't care one bit if her partner would hate her guts for waking him up.

Sliding open the door, the piercing silver shot blue eyes glared into the room. Sneaking into the room, she approached the bed with mischevious intentions. Knees bent, arms in position, Hasame sprang onto the bed, landing on either side of the previously sleeping body.

"GUWAH!" Came the surprised shout and Hasame grinned like the infamous Chesire Cat, her sharp white teeth gleaming in the dark. Gaara's heart was pounding fiercely behind his ribcage as he stared at the smiling face in front of him.

"Hasame!" He snapped angrily, giving her his own patented glare of Death and Destruction tm., "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!"  
"Come on, I want somebody to talk to! I think I'm getting into my bad habit of no reasonable sleeping times again!" Hasame bounced on the bed agitatedly, almost whining at the young Kazekage. Gaara groaned and turned on his back, burying his face in his pillow. Hoping this was just a bad dream, he closed his eyes, wishing her away and let him sleep. Hasame, however, was not in a giving mood. Nor was she in a reasonable, and dignified mood. She'd most likely do anything right now to have something fun to do, even if it means ruining a reputation. Hers, or Gaara's. Either way, it was fun.

"But Gaaraaaaa!" She whined, clamping herself to him from behind. Gaara pratically shred the pillow in an attempt to calm himself enough to not kill her brutally.

"Hasame! What the hell do you want?!"

"Come do something fun with me! I'll give you coffee, anything to wake up if your groggy, but I need a companion!" She explained, her hold never relinqishing. Gaara heaved a sigh and tried to sit up.

"Hasame...you're still on me."

"I know."

"...Get off."  
"Let's see if you're willing enough to talk to me by getting out of bed with me attached to your back. It's a test." She said dully. He stared blankly at the wall in disbelief. Struggling, he managed to get on all fours before sitting up on his knees. Hasame no longer felt blanket.

"Oh. You don't have a shirt on." She said in a simple tone, clearly stating the truth. Gaara did not move his head to look at her.

"I know for a fact that _you_ don't have pants on. Again."

"I'm wearing a shirt though." He said nothing. There was a pause, and Hasame slowly released him and sat on the bed. "Not like I haven't seen it before." She sighed, rolling her eyes. Feeling his face grow hot, whether in humiliation, embarrassment or anger, Gaara quickly scavanged around for a shirt and found one, putting it on posthaste.

"Fine, fine. What is it that you want?" He demanded, running his fingers through his hair. He'd rather sleep, to be honest.

"I don't know. I thought you'd have an idea." He stared at her in dull amazement.

"...Hasame..." He grunted, lazily shooting glares of hatred at her. She only shrugged, looking up at him. Her eyes were bruised looking, the dark circles under her eyes more pronounced than ever. She was pale and the skin was not a healthy, white and precious pale. It looked sickly. Maybe he should rethink doing whatever she wanted with her. Considering his own exhaustion, and the apparent physical features of Hasame, Gaara pondered about this decision.

"Hasame, maybe you should just get to bed. Though you aren't tired, maybe you should just try." She sighed heavily.

"But I _have_ tried. And it's just...laying there, staring at the walls. It's boring."

"What would make you go to sleep?"

"Probably vigorous activity, and then I'd get exhausted quite quickly, most likely resulting in me dropping dead asleep wherever I am standing." Hasame recited, as if she had delivered this speech before, "But that's just an estimation."

"What about a great shock, then resulting in you fainting?" Hasame regarded him curiously.

"What kind of think would shock me enough to cause me to faint? I've only ever fainted once and that was ...like...Because of lack of food or whatever...water...I forget. It was last summer." Hasame began to ramble off, lost in her memories to not notice Gaara grinning in a manner that would normally scare the pants off someone. He, had gotten an idea, though it would most likely result in two polar opposite reactions. But he had to try. For the sake of both their sleeps.

Something black landed over Hasame's eyes. She stopped chattering to herself and slowly pulled off the thing on her head. Holding it up, she noticed it was a shirt. Beyond the shirt in her hands, was him. Standing there, with a different expression that she had ever seen on his face. It worried her. Hasame looked at him, with no expression at the half naked man in front of her. Something was afoot.

"Vigorous activity, you said?" He repeated, approaching her, definitely not slowly. Gaara was not going to take his time with whatever he was scheming. Hasame frowned and recoiled from the edge of the bed, still glaring suspiciously at him.

"...So I did..yes.." She grumbled, her toes curling beneath the folds of the blanket she was sitting on. The mattress creaked slightly as new weight was added on, crawling towards the other person.

"Did you specify as to what _kind_ of activity would be...vigorous enough?" A cool hand curled over her pale leg, and Hasame eyed it warily. Snapping back to the pale bnlue eyes and the lips curled over white teeth, Hasame wasn't sure as to how to react.

"...Ah...I did not..." Hasame said in the same monotone, discreetly pushing his hand off her leg. His hand pinned her to the wall by her arm, the other on her other arm. Staring at him blankly, both teenagers were silent. "What are you doing?" She asked as he was a hair's breath away from her.

"Helping you get to sleep of course."  
She was thrown to the side, bouncing slightly on the springs of the mattress, head envelopped by the feather filled pillow. Hands on either side of her head, knees holding her body still, he grinned devillishy down at her passive face.

"It's funny. Normally, any other girl, or person, would be stammering and sweating by now. Or crying out for help or something."

Hasame shrugged. Now, she was beginning to piss him off. He wanted to go to bed. He couldn't do that until she was asleep, and his plan wasn't working as quickly as he had assumed.

Pulling away, he found himself scowling to see the emotionless face beneath him, completely unphased by what had just happened.

"Jeez, now I'm really wondering about your sexuality." He growled, his face darkening in the utter defeat he was experiencing. She gave him a cheerless grin, revealing pointed eye teeth.

"People wonder, they all wonder. Even I wonder. But I don't really care."

"You should really lose that 'whether I'm gay or not' naivety of your's. You should really just decide or try and find out." He snapped angrily, disappointed he had resulted to seducing her (utterly failing) to get her to hopefully go to sleep. Or pass out. Grabbing the front of her shirt, he yanked her up right and sat grumpily against the wall.

"Disappointed your plan didn't work?" Came the coy voice of Hasame, sitting like a rag doll on his bed. Gaara refrained from hitting her and tugged his shirt back on, snarling something. "Really. You should know by now." Hasame muttered and Gaara snapped his eyes at her.

"Well, now I _have_ to ask. Which is it that you prefer?"  
Hasame stared out in space for a while, deciding in silence. Gaara watched her but after about a minute or two passed, he switched to something more interesting; such as the wall.

"Ah..." He looked at her again, "I could say...I'm straight...but..." He frowned, "I'm heterosexual, but also Ritasexual." She grinned cheekily at him. His shoulders slouched.

"Ritasexual? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gaara grumbled, jabbing a thumb behind him, ordering her silently to switch sides with him so he could sit under the blankets.

"Like...I'm not homosexual, but only for one other person. I wouldn't be gay for anyone else." Hasame explained and Gaara nodded, no longer bothering himself with her.

"Well, good to know." He mumured, and turned over on his side. Hasame huffed, "I'm only joking. Of course I'm straight." and smacked where she guessed his back would be.

"That...was my ass..." Gaara said almost inaudibly into the pillow.

"Heh sorry." She apolgoized and jumped off the bed. "Well, this has made me tired. Good night." Gaara thought _Finally_, as she exited the room.


	241. May 18th

May 18th, 2008

Hasame was frowning at the laptop on her lap, running her fingers over her lips; a habit she had whenever she was in deep thought, more than usual. She had her legs crossed indian style on her bed with the grey, old Toshiba laptop balancing on her knees. Orangish red hair was sticking up in random places, given her ride in the rain for two hours, trying to get home before even more rain came down. Hasame had to blow dry her hair, as she was shivering, she was so cold. No one was home when she arrived in Suna. The warmth had helped somewhat, but it was right down to her bones, that chilling cold.

Clad in her school gym pants and a black muscle shirt, Hasame had decided to write more on her story, and found an old old journal entry from when she was 13, back in the french school in the neighbouring city.

There was a knock and Hasame didn't look up, but said, "Come in."  
Gaara entered and waved a hi at the girl. She waved briefly, blue and silver eyes reading left to right across the damaged screen. Gaara peered over top of her, looking down at the computer.

"What are you doing?" Hasame shrugged and finally looked up, sighing.

"Ah, well, I found an old journal entry. Back before I had met you." Gaara raised invisble eyebrows in surprise. Hasame nodded. "Yeah. That old. It just surprises me...This day, three years ago, I started using a journal on this laptop. Man..." The teenager shook her head, "It just kinda...shakes me. I don't know. I've..." She couldn't finish her sentance, for she didn't even know where she was heading with it. Shaking her head again, she decided to read again. Gaara sat beside her and started from the top.

may 18, 2006

ok, this morning i had a dentist appontiment at 9:00. but since the car's wheel came off and it is now at the car shop, we only have the van left. One vehicle for 7 people, when the girls come here next week!! So, we all had to drive to Cameco to drop off Jennifer. I didn't want to go, but Jennifer freaked out about being late, so Dad defended her and got mad at me. I was trying to get my shoe back on, and he just yelled at me to get in the van. I had to hobble in the van with one shoe on and the other half off my foot! So, later on in the drive, we finally figured everything out. Jennifer just assumed that i was going when i asked Ben if he wanted to go with them. How, i mean, how would you get out of that that i wanted to go? I mean, all I did was ask! Anyway, after we dropped off Jennifer, we, that is, Dad, me and Ben, went to go drop off Ben at his school. We walked in for a bit, then went to go to my dentist appointment. I was nearly late! But i made it on time. So after that was done, we were just arriving in Port Hope, when i realised that i had left my lunch on the counter! So Dad turned around and i was just thinking " God! Ben's lunch is there too!" But i didn't say that aloud because that would get Dad even more worked up. And he had just finished a night shift, and I suspected he was exhausted. And I guessed right. We got home and i showed him the lunches and Ben's too. We had to drive over to St.Micheals again to drop it off. Then we finally got on the 401 to go to Peterborough. I arrived at school at 10:47. Nice. I came into the classroom to find only the grade 7s there. Apparently, there was a math evaluation undergoing in the computer lab. So, naturally, I went there and it was moderatly hard. I only got stuck at 2 questions. And that's pretty good considering I'm not the greatest in math. So, i finished that and got to spend a little time in the computer lab, checking my email and seeing some new stuff on IMVU. Lunch time, was mediocre. Nick is just the rudest...no, rude doesn't even begin to cover it. He literally humps everything he sees. Ain't that nice? Besides the nutcase, it was raining all afternoon, so we had to stay inside. Normally, I wouldn't mind that, considering I loce to go on the computer, and mostley, we go in the computer lab during rainy reccess. But the 3/4 s were there. Apparently, they were there also during first recces. So, we had to do with either, sharing computers with other students, or using the one computer in our classroom. CLASSROOM PLEASE! Then, after lunch recces, we had science, and guess what. ANOTHER FREAKING POP QUIZ! WITH 5 MINUTES TO STUDY 3 PAGES!! But, I did really well, and I usually SUCK at science. I got...get ready for it...80!! AND I DIDN'tT EVEN STUDY THE CORRECT PAGE! Damn, am I lucky or what? Then last recess came around and 3/4s had the lab again(pc hogs). Got home at 3:50pm. Dad was asleep and Ben was having snack. I went upstairs to ask Dad if me and Ben could play downstairs. Lucky for us, we could. So, I spent the next 2 hours chatting on IMVU. I love IMVU. People can be rude and misstreat the whole idea of the chatting concept, but you can just leave the conversation whenever you want. And I've met lots of really nice people on there! And I look like Sakura from Naruto. . yay! HOLY! It's 11:05pm right now! i really should be getting to bed now. NIGHT!

Gaara looked at the paragraph in mild amazement. He glanced at Hasame, who was frowning at the screen, still looking perturbed slightly.

"Do you remember how you looked? Back then?" He asked, and Hasame turned his head at him, eyes wider. Grey was consuming blue. She wasn't happy about something. The 15 year old nodded.

"Course I do. Black, stringy hair, glasses (Well, I still need them. I just don't wear them), braces, short, eyeliner. I still wear eyeliner, just..." She grinned cheerlessly, "Not every single day." Gaara nodded. Hasame turned back to the screen, the scowl slowly taking it's place on her brow. He raised his head to look at her better.  
"What's on your mind?"  
Hasame blinked and her eyes darted to look at him sideways.

"What's on my mind?" She repeated, taking her fingers away from her mouth. The Kazekage nodded. Hasame was surprised and perturbed even more, letting a bit more emotion show on that pale face of hers. Dark shadows had increased beneath her eyes, making her look permanently exhausted. The silver-ish eyes practically glowed from beneath the shadows. The eyes shifted around, trying to sort out what she was thinking into words.  
"Um...Well..." She started, putting her hands together on the keyboard of the laptop and fiddled with a hangnail on her left index finger, "I'm...Just finding it surprising that back then, I found 11:05pm to be a late hour. When now, it's almost midnight and I'm not even tired. And that I had found the smallest things annoying and irritable. And that...I...just...seemed to have a completely different personality than what I have now." The teenager was struggling with putting together the sentances to express her views, finding it harder than it normally would.

"There's more than just that though, isn't there?" Hasame snapped her eyes to him, lips tight. What was with him tonight and all the questions? He stared at her with what seemed a blank and empty stare, but it didn't seem like these were innocent questions. His face was tight and the young man's jaw was clenched, brow narrowed and eyes trying to stare past her confused eyes and into her brain, aching to know what was on her mind.

"...There's nothing..." She was startled by the glare he gave her. It had been a while she had seen one so...accusatory. Especially from him. Sighing, she looked down at her fingers. The hangnail had bled, and she put the finger in her mouth, licking away the blood.

"Fine. I was talking to Eden, and she was telling me how she hated falling in love with people by just looking at them. I find it ridiculous, and she was saying that she needed to feel loved. You know my views on love. I don't see why someone can't just live with the love of their family and friends. Anyway, she went on about it for a short bit, and I said that I couldn't relate to her on this one, and she said well yeah, understandable. I asked why she had said that? And it was because I'm not used to the regular interaction. I've never really had anyone. I don't want to count Jason as that. That was barely anything." She shook her head, "So much headache for nothing. I'll never forgive myself. Back to the conversation, when she said that I never really had anyone, it kinda hit me that I didn't actually."  
Hasame looked up at Gaara, eyes pratically grey now.

"It kinda hurts that it's so true. I always wondered what it would be like. You know, to have a lover. A boyfriend or girlfriend. Someone you can be intimate with. I wonder, but then realize it's silly. But I can't figure out why it's silly. It's just...pointless." She looked back to her hands. There was a short pause, and she started up again.

"It's funny, because I have many people who would just love for me to say I like them and love them back. But I can't bring myself to."

"How come?" Hasame looked at Gaara.

"How come what?"

"How come you can't bring yourself to love them back?" She shrugged.

"It's...weird...Love and all that crap. I don't really understand it, and I kind of don't _want_ to either. I already think beyond my age, I don't need even more information to dwell upon for hours on end. And...I remember Eden saying stuff like how she wanted to cuddle up with someone who wouldn't squirm or who would hug back. And she was pratically describing me, because I do both those things. I squirm, or I don't react. I just don't. Because...I guess..."She looked back up into the sky blue eyes surrounded by black, "I don't know how. I haven't had experience. I haven't been taught. I don't know how. Sure, I watch people and I learn, but I don't know how to actually..." the girl waved her hands around, "Operate."

Another silence as Hasame sighed, fiddling with her fingernails. Gaara looked away from her and at his knees, studying the creases and folds of his jeans. There was a frustrated exhale and he looked up again at Hasame.

"I'm so contrary. I wonder if I want some kind of affection with another human, but at the same time, I think it's useless and there's no point to it. But I want it, just to know what it feels like. But if I have that, then I'm commited to something that I don't even know if I'll like it. Being..close with someone. Bah. Makes me shudder." She snapped the laptop shut and curled over it, hitting her forehead on it.

"Too much thinking in short period of time will result in the shut down of Hasame." She mumbled, picking up the laptop and setting it on the floor. Gently nudging Gaara over, she grumbled, "Shove a butt. I wanna lay down." He sat on the edge of the bed, Hasame behind him on the pillows. Suddenly, a finger was tracing around his lower back and sent shivers all down his arms. Twisting around sharply, he saw Hasame lazily drawing doodles on his back.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know. Tracing lines." She mumbled. He looked at her, and turned back around, letting her finger nail slide over his shirt and pressing gently into his flesh of his back. Goosebumps erupted on his arms and back of his neck. It felt funny. But kind of nice. Relaxing.

"That's pretty theraputic, what you're doing." He commented and Hasame said nothing, "Did you learn it from someone?"

"No. I used to see girls or couples do it to one another, and I always wondered what it felt like. What they were giggling about and twitching in hysterics." She explained in monotone, pretty tired, but not enough to fall asleep. Gaara nodded, focusing on the door.

It sent shivers all throughout his body. No wonder people liked it.

"Want me to try it on you?" He offered, and saw her shake her head.

"Doesn't work on me. Eden or ...someone tried it on me once, and I didn't notice it. I have that hair petting thing. Kinda silly...It's like you're petting a cat, not a human. You don't _pet_ humans."

"Well..." Gaara looked back at the door on the other side of the room, "Think of it as...Stroking one's hair. Combing it with fingers." There was a quiet grunt in response. He turned around on the bed and looked at her. "Feel like it?" Hasame contemplated for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine." Sitting up, she let him shift back against the wall, and rested her head on his legs. It came again, that comforting reassurance.

The feel of gentle hands caressing her hair. The pads of fingers against her scalp, not scratching it with long nails, but touching it briefly before moving to the red tresses.

She didn't feel vulnerable anymore. She was safe and protected in a way that she was comfortable with.

Fingers brushed the skin of her face, shaping the hair against her skull.

Her eyelids grew heavy as predicted. She didn't know why, or even how, but it made her so relaxed and comforted that she felt she could fall asleep. No need to stay alert anymore. There was someone there, and she didn't need to be on guard any longer.  
That's what she was, every minute of her life. Always on guard. Always on her toes. Always aware of any danger. Why couldn't she always be this...safe?


	242. May 19th

May 19th, 2008

Hasame rubbed her eyes as she stared at the ceiling. The entire day was wasted by her sleeping.  
Last night, she didn't even recall falling asleep on Gaara's legs. She remembered the rhythmatic stroking of her hair, and that's what put her to sleep.  
But he must have fallen asleep too, for here he was, still sitting up against the wall, fast asleep.  
It was almost 6:45pm when Hasame woke up. The whole day, they had slept. For once though, Hasame felt refreshed and not tired.  
She dared not to wake him.

But...regardless of her being fully revitalized, the teenager decided to close her eyes and try to sleep again.

She had begun to notice...They weren't as exuberant as they were a long time ago. Things had...just slowed down. Was it them getting older? Was it all that had happened between them? Experiences, memories, incidents and mistakes. Alot had happened. Countless, countless of things.

Someone knocked at the door, and Hasame blinked, opening her eyes. Gaara hadn't moved. Hasame sat up and slid off the bed, crossing the room and opening the door to greet Temari. The oldest sibling looked over at her brother in confusion, but turned to look at Hasame.

"Hey Hasame, someone from the village asked if you could babysit. Apparently, you helped one of the store owner's out one night, with their son. A long time ago, probably last year. He referred this woman to you, and yeah. You got a job!" Temari beamed and handed Hasame a note, "She hoped you could stop by in an hour to watch over their daughter. She's a baby, a few months old, not even talking yet." She informed the girl who was studying the note. It gave directions to what house it was and the pay. 100 ryo an hour. Hasame calculated that in her head to get 10 bucks an hour.

"The woman's mother is in the hospital right now, and since the mother is very very old, the woman needs to go see her. Possibly for a few hours." Hasame nodded.

"Okay. I'll leave right now actually. I'll wake up Gaara. Maybe he'll want to come with me." Temari shot her a bemused look, but Hasame wasn't paying her any attention, but said, "Thank you for informing me, Temari." and closed the door. The 18 year old was left standing at the door in confusion, but gave a frustrated sigh and went back downstairs to finish up dinner.

Hasame passed the clock which read 7:16pm as she sat on the bed. Gently touching Gaara on the arm, he blinked sleepily, looking round at Hasame. Rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock, he grunted.

"Hm...Asleep all day?" Hasame nodded as she handed him the note.

"Hey, I got a babysitting job to do now. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to the house and take care of the girl with me. It might give you some experience with kids. You certainly need some." She smirked nonchalantly at him as he gave her a wary look. He nodded and yawned, stretching before getting off the bed.

"Alright. Let me grab a sweater or something. It's chilly at night."

The two walked down the street, clad in dark, warm clothing. Hasame looked down at the note and pointed over Gaara.

"It's right here."

Knocking on the door, there was a bustling and a stout woman with rich dark hair and tanned skin looked up at the teenagers.

"Ah! K-Kazekage-sama!" She bowed quickly, "I wasn't aware you would be accompanying Chia-"

"Hasame. Please." The girl smiled, and the woman quickly corrected herself,

"Hasame...san!" Gaara just nodded silently, raising a hand to tell her not to fret.

"Well, I'll show you Tatsuki, please please, come in!"  
Flustering them inside and closing the door, Gaara pulled down the hood of his black sweater, Hasame keeping her vertically red and black stripped sweater on. The woman, who's name was Hanajima, showed them around the house, where the kitchen was and where the bathroom, sink, living room and bedrooms were.

Climbing the stairs, Hanajima was chattering feverishly, obviously flustered that the Kazekage was in her home, possibly going to babysit her child. _Her_ child of all the children in Suna! It was a true honor, and she could barely contain herself. Hoping she made a good impression, she pulled her fly-away hair behind her ear for the seventh time as she entered a bedroom. It was plain, with a few pictures on the walls, a crib, a changing table, and a dresser drawers where the clothes were kept.

There was whining and gurgles from the crib. Hanajima scurried over to it, cooing to her infant.

"There, there, Tatsuki. It's okay, Mama's here." A small, pale baby with the same thick dark brown, almost black hair as her mother's, was lifted from the crib into Hanajima's arms. Large chocolate brown eyes with thick eyelashes surrounding them stared at the two red heads standing in the doorway. Hasame felt Gaara shift uncomfortably beside her. Hanajima smiled at them and shuffled over to Hasame.

"Here, take her. Let her get to know you a bit." She gently held out her child and Hasame, unsure of herself, took Tatsuki in her arms, holding it against her body like it was instructed to in her babysitting handbook. Though, she hadn't read that book in five years. The child's bright eyes were watching Hasame's every move, utterly fascinated by the bright hair. She gurgled, and started giggling, a bit of spittle collecting at the corner of her mouth. Hanajima quickly grabbed a blanket and dabbed at the girl's mouth, wiping away the spittle. Tatsuki gave a shriek of delight and waved her arms up towards Hasame's face. Hasame jolted in surprise at the loud noise that had erupted from the tiny being in her arms. Looking up at Hanajima in slight surprise, she saw the woman laugh, a large booming sound.

"Ah! Well now I'm assured that she won't be a problem for you two!" The mother said, a large smile spread over her tanned face. It was then that they both saw how pretty she was with a smile on her face. She looked quite young for her age actually. Clapping her hands together, Hanajima looked at the two teenagers.

"I do have a slight problem." They regarded her with interest, "I didn't know that two people would be watching over Tatsuki, and I only have the money for one person..." Her brown eyes flickered between the two and Gaara waved his hand.

"Please, don't worry about me. She needs the money more than I do." He smiled at Hanajima, who promptly felt her face turn pink with surprise. She had never see the Kazekage smile before.

"W-well," She was flustered once again, patting her hair back in the loose bun at the base of her neck, "Please take good care! I will return hopefully around midnight."

Hasame and Gaara stood in the entrance hall in silence, Tatsuki gibbering away and playing with the tassle of Hasame's hoodie. She blinked calmly and looked up at Gaara. He did the same and shrugged.

"Well...What do we do?" Hasame looked at Tatsuki, who seemed content with the piece of string.

"Tatsuki here seems happy. She's not crying or begging for anything. She must have been fed recently, seeing as it's dinner time and must have been changed after dinner. She doesn't seem tired, in fact, I think she might want some attention." Looking back up at her friend, she continued, "There are some toys upstairs I saw, pick educational ones, like the blocks with the animals on them and letters." Gaara nodded and mounted the stairs two at a time. Hasame looked down at the giggling infant.

"Want to play with us?" She asked her, and Tatsuki gave another shriek of laughter. Turning around, Hasame entered the small living room and sat in the middle of the floor on the rug. Setting the brunette daughter in her lap, Hasame let Tatsuki play with her hands, a few times biting the tips of her fingers. The miniscule hands taking hold of her own surprised Hasame. They were so small.

"Look at you, with those little hands." Hasame smiled, peering down over Tatsuki's head. She bounced in her lap, laughing when Hasame tickled her on her chubby arms. "Ticklish, are we?" Gently turning Tatsuki around and laying her on her back in front of her, Hasame tickled the child around the middle. Tatsuki's hysterical laughters rang through the house, Hasame's soon following.

Gaara came down the stairs after grabbing a few more toys and entered the room. Hasame was blowing raspberries on the infant's round belly, Tatsuki pratically keeling over in hilarity. Hasame noticed his presence and quickly looked up, jaw slackened. Gaara just gave her an astounded half-smirk and shook his head, sitting beside her.

"Are you sure we'll need toys? Looks like you're doing a good enough job." Hasame stuck her tongue out at him in response, and returned her attention to the baby.

"He's a meanie, isn't he?" Tatsuki just rolled around, laughing too hard to notice that the person was talking to her. "I'm not even tickling you, silly!" In which, her fingertips danced over the pink skin. Gaara couldn't help but smile at the baby. It wasn't his fault. The laughter was addicting.

"You'll kill her with all that giggling. She'll die laughing." He commented and with her eyes still on Tatsuki, she squarely punched him in the stomach.

It was a strategy of Hasame's. You wire the child up with either activities or just making them laugh so hard they cry. Then they will become so exhausted from the vigorous activity that they will be easy to put to sleep. Except...Tatsuki was a challenge. She just was a bundle of energy. She could crawl, and Hasame nearly lost her. The small thing could make her way around the first floor with ease, knowing the layout in which she was raised in. She would crawl under the couch, in between where the fridge met the counter, disappearing behind the drapes and just about everywhere.

"Damnit, where is she?!" Hasame spluttered, wondering if she had gone upstairs. "GAAR-"

"She's right here." He said from behind her, causing the teenager to leap two feet in the air in fright, stumbling on the stairs. Spinning around on her rear, she saw Gaara holding the infant in his arms, a look on his face she had seen too many times. It added on _idiot_ to the end of the sentance. Tatsuki gurgled with delight, arms flailing around in the air. Hasame breathed a sigh of relief and clambered down the remaining steps and took Tatsuki.

"This baby will _not_ go to sleep! Incredible." Hasame moaned. There was a gurgle, that didn't sound like it came from the mouth of the infant. There was a moment of silence, and Tatsuki started making whining noises, waving her hands around. Hasame blinked and looked at Gaara.

"Hungry, maybe?"

Venturing into the kitchen, Hasame held Tatsuki on her lap as she sat on the counter, Gaara searching around in the fridge for any baby bottles, hopefully filled with formula. After shoving around a few items, the whinings became sobs, and Hasame and Gaara snapped their attentions to Tatsuki. Hasame looked in horror at Gaara as Tatsuki started crying loudly.

"Find it!" She ordered, and with haste, Gaara started pulling everything out of the fridge by the handful. Finally, he found two bottles with the white substance in them. Pulling them out, he handed one to her, but she didn't grab it.

"No, put it in the microwave for a few seconds. It can't be too cold or too hot! Lukewarm!" Hasame said quickly, trying to quieten the crying Tatsuki. "Shh, shh, it's okay, it's coming, I promise!" Her attmepts were futile until that infant got her damn milk. Gaara put it in for half a minute then took it out, handing it to Hasame. Instead, she held out her wrist.

"Pour a lil' on the skin." Confused, he obeyed. Hasame hissed, shaking her head. "Too hot. Crap! Now we gotta let it cool!" Gaara resorted to fanning it with a thin cooking book he found beside the microwave. The child was still wailing in hunger, Hasame tried cradeling her in a rhythmic motion. She was failing, miserably. Sticking out her arm again, Hasame waited for Gaara to put more of the formula on her wrist to test the tempurature. Deciding it was warm enough, Hasame grabbed the bottle and held it to Tatsuki's lip. The small mouth clamped over the nipple of the lid and began indulging her little body hungrily. The two teenagers sighed in relief.

"God...I am _never_ having a kid of my own. _Never_." Hasame grumbled, walking into the living room and sitting on the bed. The redheads glanced at the clock which read 8:37pm. Simultaneously, they groaned. This was going to be a long night.

After Tatsuki was fed, she needed to be changed. Hasame decided to do this herself, Gaara having no idea what to do. Hasame said he was a nuiscience and shoved him out the door, but with a smirk on her face. All Gaara knew was that the little thing was smelly.  
Emerging from the bedroom and smelling of baby powder, Hasame and Tatsuki looked at Gaara.

"Why don't you hold her for a bit? My arms are getting a bit sore." Hasame said, and the Kazekage eyed the infant warily. Hasame, however, shoved the child in his arms.

Gaara stared wide eyed at Tatsuki, the child staring back with the same protuding eyes. A staring contest broke out between the two of them. Hasame was left standing awkwardly, and mumbled to herself she was going to the bathroom, trotting down the hallway.

When she returned, she was surprised by Gaara carrying Tatsuki on his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his head. She was squealing with happiness, hitting her hands on his head repeatedly. Gaara winced and looked at Hasame pitifully. She snorted, and leaned against the wall, covering her hand with her mouth, trying to not laugh.

"She..keeps on...hitting me..." He said between batterings. Hasame spat out a laugh and grabbed Tatsuki from behind.

"C'mere, girly!" Hasame said, letting Tatsuki grab around her neck. Holding her against her body tightly, Hasame now had to put her to sleep. Elbowing Gaara in the side, she hissed,

"Now you've wired her up again, nice going." Gaara glared at her.

"At least I did _something_." Hasame snorted, but grinned.

"Yeah I suppose you did. You softie." He glared even more fiercely at the back of Hasame as she entered the darkened room of Tatsuki. She stood in the middle of the room, Gaara coming in behind her. Looking around the room, she noticed there was no rocking chair. Sitting on the ground against the wall with the window above it, moonlight shone through the small window. Gaara shut the door to reduce the noise and echo to this room. Sitting beside Hasame, he looked around the room.

They noticed it was silent in the room. Looking at each other, Hasame looked down at Tatsuki. Gently pulling her away from her shoulder, she saw the sleeping face of the child.

"...Sweet." Hasame said and stood up with difficulty. Leaning over the railings of the crib, she laid the child on her back in the crib, pulling the small yellow blanket over top of her torso. Looking over her shoulder at Gaara who was getting to his feet, she said, "That was surprisingly easy."

They went downstairs and sat on the couch in silence for a while. It was only 9pm. Something buzzed in Hasame's pocket, and she blinked, taking out her cellphone.

"Whoa. Didn't think I'd get reception here." She muttered, Gaara looking at the silver thing in her hand. Was that supposed to be a telephone? Hasame was pressing a few buttons, then stopped, reading something. Her expression went from mild surprise to something else...Sad?

She pressed more buttons, but not with as much vigor as before. Sliding the cell phone into her pocket, she sank into the couch more deeply.

"Yeah so...What do you want to do now?" She asked monotonely, folding her hands together on her stomach. Gaara shot her a look, then nodded at her pocket.

"What was that about?" She looked at him blankly.

"What do you mean? It was just a text message." Gaara scowled at her. Hasame didn't move for a second, then sighed, revealing the cellphone. She held up the screen to him, showing the text message. It was from Rita.

_I miss you, Megan..._

His eyes focused passed the tiny screen to the profile of Hasame's face.

"I don't...Understand." Putting the phone away, Hasame mumbled,

"Didn't think you would. I haven't talked to Rita in a few days, and I was getting really antsy for a while. Everyone could basically tell. I was so...Everyone could read me, damnit." She threw the phone to the other chair. It bounced in the air, then landed on the cushion safely. Gaara watched her still.

"She just had a sleepover for a few days. That's all. She couldn't get chat." Hasame said harshly, flipping the hood up of her sweater and disappering in the cloth. Gaara was taken aback, but stayed at his end of the couch. Another long while passed. Maybe an hour or two. Gaara didn't keep track.

A quiet whine was heard. Hasame jerked and both of them looked up at the ceiling. It turned to loud crying, and they both lept from the couch, rushing up the stairs.

Hasame burst in and quickly took Tatsuki in her arms. She was wailing loudly, Hasame rocking her back and forth.

"Ssh, it's okay! We're here! Don't-..Just!...Sleep! Sleep!" Hasame tried, and failed again. Gaara suddenly remembered something.

"Sing something!" She looked at him as if he had just grown two heads and horns. "Go on! It worked last time!" Hasame stared at him even more weirdly, but struggled to find something appropriate to sing.

"Uh, uh...s-setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo..." Tatsuki still was crying loudly, and Hasame was flustered.

"itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute

yasashisa yori fukai basho de

fureau no wa itami dake

futari wo musunde kudasai..." Gaara watched her with silent fascination. Even Tatsuki was starting to sob less and less, regarding her guardian with amazement now.

"Bokura wa mou yume wo minai

tomadoi nagara te wo totte

zankoku na yoake no hou he

arukidasu.  
hontou no kotoba wa kitto

hontou no sekai no dokoka

bokura no mukuchi na yoru ni

hisonderu

ima mo kitto." Hasame stopped, getting red in the face now. Tatsuki was silent for a moment, and Hasame looked in terror as the face began to cringe again, preparing to wail once more.

"G-gack! Hur, s-sabishisa wo shiru tame ni deau no da to

kuchidzuke wo kawasu made shiranakute." Hasame had started to pace, then decided to sit down where she sat before, Gaara joining her.

"Soredemo ima kimi to aeta

yorokobi ni furuete iru

kokoro wo sasaete kudasai

bokura wa mou yume wo minai

atatakai basho he nigenai

zankoku na yoake wo kitto

koete yuku

akirameteta sono shizukesa

hontou no kotoba wo kitto

aishi kizutsuke au tame ni

sagashidasu

itsuka kitto."

Hasame looked down to see the infant fast asleep in her arms, a bit of drool trickling down from between her chubby lips. She wiped it away with a cloth, and sighed. But a voice said, "Keep on going." She looked around to see Gaara sitting beside her, his eyes unfocused and spaced out. She didn't at first, but decided what the heck.

"setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo

itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute

yoake mae no tsumetai hoshi

futari dake no michiyuki wo

douka terashite kudasai..."

A weight was pressing down on her shoulder, and she didn't need to look over to know what it is. The song was over, and she was still sad.

"We're not together here, though we lie entwined.

To make room for the other presence

We both draw back in our minds

I have a prophecy threatening to spill into words

This growing certainty of over

There once was a time I was sure of the bond  
When my hands and my tongue and my thoughts were enough  
We are the same but our lives move along  
And the third one between, replaces what once was love." She felt her eyes grow droopy too. She was dizzy with sleep and couldn't muster the strength to get up and put away Tatsuki in her crib. It didn't matter. She was safe in her arms. Hasame's head lolled sideways, gently hitting Gaara's. She was asleep within seconds.

_The freedom of being alone, I fear the apparition.  
But something more alive than silence_

_The swallows conversation  
No pleasing drama, and the subtle adverted eyes_

_The swearing from martas, as the court dies.  
_

_There once was a time I was sure of the bond  
When my hands and my tongue and my thoughts were enough  
We are the same but our lives move along  
And the third one between, replaces what once was love_

_There's no denying we feel the third one_

_We do_

_I'm tired of hiding, and so are you._

_There once was a time I was sure of the bond  
When my hands and my tongue and my thoughts were enough  
We are the same but our lives move along  
And the third one between, replaces what once was love_

Something inside her broke that night. She wasn't sure what. But it wasn't a pleasant feeling. It made her ache in ways she hadn't felt in a while. She was feeling almost the same emotions she had when she was "with" Jason. And it worried her beyond belief.


	243. May 21st

May 21, 2008

Hasame lay on her bed. She didn't want to move. Her head was throbbing, and she felt sick to her stomach.  
It's deja vu all over again, except she was prepared.  
Eden didn't want to be friends anymore. Sound familiar?

Eden's mother hated her with such a passion, she would call the police if Hasame so much as approached the house or called again. Ever.

Eden's mother nearly sent her to her fathers in Kingston, and nearly cancelled her trip to Anime North.

Eden sent Hasame an email saying it was all her fault. All of it.

But hadn't Eden lied to her mother about Hasame? Apparently, Eden said that Hasame told her she could not be friends with anyone else but Hasame.

That wasn't true. It was the opposite way around.

Ugh...It's all crap. I can't...even...I can't even swear...Everyone's just...stupid...and full of crap...  
I don't want it to end up this way. Unlike last time, i was crying and I was wishing we could be friends again. But if Anime north was more important than me, and if Eden is willing to lie to her mother about me, and if she is always telling me how much her mom hates me, then whats the point in being friends?

How much crap does she think I can take? Any normal person would crack way sooner than me if they had a constant stream of hearing negative untruths about them. And now, eden's mother was calling her friends to tell how bad a person I am.

It's just...I can't even cry. Or more like...I'm willing myself not to. I don't see the point. It can't fix anything, and...Mom says that it can make you feel better, but if you are feeling sick to your stomach, and crying makes it hurt even more, Hasame was afraid she'd throw up.

I just...want it to all disappear. I want to for a day. But...yeah. It's just wistful thinking...

I can't even type about Gaara right now. I just...I can't even think of anything imaginable. Quirky. Sad. Dramatic (Hell im sick of it.). Anything. I just, want to let people know. That's it.


	244. May 22nd

May 22nd, 2008

Once again, the girl was on her bed. It seemed to be her sanctuary for these days of late. The day was not so bad. Eden was away for the day, and tomorrow also. So Hasame didn't need to see her. It was suddenly way easier to handle this break up of friendship. Thing is...Maybe it was for the better.  
Hasame wasn't doubting the fun times, but there were hard times that just made no sense. Now that she thought back, she realized that Eden was showing her true colours. Quote, unquote, from her mother.  
Maybe she really was. Maybe she just wasn't ready to be a true friend to someone. Or even a good friend.

Rolling on her side and sitting up, Hasame let out a deep sigh that felt like she had been holding it in for an eternity. Standing up, wobbling a bit from laying down for so long and sitting up abruptly, she looked up at the door.  
Changing into a pair of slim fit jeans and a black tshirt, she quickly passed her hands through her hair as she walked passed the mirror and headed for the door.

It suddenly felt better. Not so bad. It made her hurt inside a bit, but not enough to show. She was allowed to mope for a time. She could cry if need be. She could even get even with Eden for lying and turning on her. But she wasn't going to.

She was more mature than that.

It felt like she had grown up since that night. Just yesterday night. It felt...better.

The night before last, she had admitted to Rita that she liked her more than a friend, and to Hasame's joy and luck, Rita had been feeling the same for a long time now. The only reason she never voiced it before was because before, Hasame said she wasn't homosexual or bisexual. But alot had changed in a year. Alot. So much, Hasame could never record it all. More had happened in this past year than in her whole life. Emotions she never knew she had. She said things she never knew she would utter in her life.

There were downfalls that were pretty harsh. But each time, she felt she was better than giving in and sobbing relentlessly or taking her own life. She had read online at this suicidal site about kids who had similar situations to her's, and had sadly taken their life.

Hasame felt triumphant about alot of things. That the fact she was stupidly stubborn and refused to give into a challenge. The challenge was to stay alive. And she did that.  
Though that confidence was at it's peak, she knew she wouldn't be able to take on everything, but she would damn try.

And try she did. She gave love a try. It sucked ass at first. But she got over it with ease, and moved on. It took her a few months.  
She gave friendship a try. It also sucked at times when there were fights and nasty words were thrown. She took a while to get over the first one, and it turned out okay in the end. Now, it's a different situation. And she accepted it. No tears, no nothing.  
She gave change a try. Though she didn't like it, she tried it. It wasn't so terrible.  
She gave alot of things a try. She gave people a try. Ah...they still suck.

Hasame opened her bedroom door and ventured downstairs. Sitting in the living room was Gaara, his work spread out over the coffee table, one hand itching to violently shred the paperwork, his other hand was in his mouth, chewing on a thumbnail.

She patted his head and he looked up in surprise.

"Oh, you're home." He said, blinking. She only smiled and flipped over to sit on the cushion beside him.  
"Hey..." Gaara looked over at her when she spoke. A distant look was on her face. She was leaning on her elbows on her knees, fingers intertwined together. "What would you think of calling me Megan again?" Blue, blue eyes looked over at him. The bluest he had seen yet to date. The silver was shocking. He blinked again.

"Pardon?...Megan?" He said slowly, as if the word had been brand new on his lips, but he remembered using it before. She nodded.  
"Yeah. Megan."  
He looked at her, scrutinizing. Her face was palid as usual. But...Why did she look different? Was it because of those eyes? She had no makeup on. It seemed like he finally had seen her truely. He was really looking at her.  
"...I'd think it'd be a nice change. What decided you to revert back to your real name?" Hasame, pardon me, Megan shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah...no particular reason...maybe one of those epiphanies smart people chatter on about!" She wiggled her fingers at him like she was casting some sort of witch spell on him. Regarding her oddly, he couldn't help but give a crooked smile.

"Oh really? Well, I couldn't imagine someone as dumb as you to have an epiphany." He snorted, and Megan gaped at him. Smacking him with a pillow, she shouted,

"Take that back! Take it back now, you red haired, dumb raccoon!! Eyeliner wearing, sand castle maker!!" Feathers flew from the busted pillow as it was repeatedly whacking against Gaara who was half heartedly protecting himself with his arms. A laugh escaped from his body, a long, loud, honest laugh that seemed to have been held in for years. It carried through the house, mingled with Megan's that sent shivers through everyone's spines.

Temari turned around in the kitchen, Kankurou looking around in confusion from the dinner table, reading a magazine out of sheer boredom.

"What was that?" Temari asked, putting down the whisk and set the bowl on the countertop. Kankurou shrugged.

"Um, sounded like laughing? Unless your deaf." The sister shot him a glare.

"No, idiot, I mean that wasn't _just_ Hasame's laugh. It was someone else's."

They looked at each other in shock.

"No way..."

"Can't be. I've never heard it."  
The brother and sister dashed to the living room, nearly slamming into each other when Temari halted in front of the door.

Sitting on his stomach, mock-choking him, his hands smushing her face to be distorted in a humourous manner, feathers floating gently around the room, the two redheads were nearly in tears from laughing so hard. Megan and Gaara looked up at the newcomers, Gaara coughing roughly.

"Why hello!" Megan quipped, her lips looking like that of a fish. Author's Note: My, everytime I go to type Megan, I think Hasame and I type that in instead haha! "What brings you two here?"

"Yeah," Gaara wheezed, his face oddly red, "Whaddya want? Go back to your cooking!" Megan gave a bark of laughter and grabbed the nearly empty pillow and hitting him across the head.

"You're _so_ rude!! I can't _believe_ you! Show some respect to your elders!"

"ELDERS?!" Gaara shouted, squishing her face up even more.

"Ah! Gaara! You're gunna make me swallow my tongue!! Gyahahah!"

Temari and Kankurou stood there in utter shock, jaws slack. Whatever had plagued these two to act like this? Temari inconspicuously sniffed the room to smell for any drugs or smoke, while Kankurou eyed the room for alcohol bottles. Suddenly, a pillow was flattened against Kankurou's head, envelopping his face. Temari stared at him, then burst out laughing. The puppet master slowly pulled it off his face to see Megan on all fours, her mouth open in a wide grin and her eyes wide and staring, waiting for a reaction. Gaara was smothering his face in his hands, his ears practically beet red, rocking back and forth from shaking with mirth. He couldn't stop. He just couldn't. Why was this way easier to do than scowl at people and glare? It felt way better than the killings he used to do. What would have happened to him if he had discovered this long ago? What would he have turned out to be if he had met her way before anything ever happened? He'd never know. Might as well enjoy it while it lasted.  
How long was this happiness going to last? It was going to end sometime. Something sad will happen. And it will stop. But it'll come again. Happiness always does.


	245. May 26th

May 26th, 2008

It had felt like a dream.

Anime north had come and gone, all three, wonderful days. She couldn't believe it all. It felt like...it almost didn't happen. But it had.  
Her lips still tingled at the memory of it all. She still felt the other set of fingers intertwined with her own. The heat of someone else beside her as she slept. Her smell was still lingering around Megan's living room and her face.  
And her chest ached and her stomach churned in the loneliness she felt without Rita.

Megan and Rita had cosplayed as Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin from the anime Ouran high school host club, and it was like paradise. Nothing had shaken her pure happiness she felt during that entire three days of anime and Rita. Nothing particularily exciting happened or the highlight of the convention had occurred.  
Except a few things.  
Megan's heart pounded hard against her rib cage at the memories. Yeah, it really had to be a dream. Megan didn't even have pictures of anything that had happened, so it could have very well been.  
Remember that dream she had a while back? The one so vivid she could taste it afterwards? It was like that. Except a hundred times better. Way better.

She was sad. That it had to end for the time being. And that she had to wait to see Rita, to touch her hands again, to have her close again. Damn her impatient nature.  
Megan could muse and relive the moments in her head all day long. But she had to do things, like school, and homework, and other daily needs. It disrupted her, and she became unpleasant and cranky. Her father told her to go to her room, and she muttered that that was what she had been trying to do all day since she came home.  
She didn't care much though. Possibly, it was better that people saw her grouchy than her melancholy state right after she had waved to Rita on the Greyhound bus that would take her back to Niagara Falls. She stood there and waved at the other girl in the window, watched as she mouthed I love you, and felt the heart beat harder. Mouthing it back, she felt something sting behind her eyes and quickly rubbed them, as the bus drove off down the street.  
Exhaustion lay heavy on her shoulders as the ride home was agonizingly long and dragged on. Her father thought she was depressed, and didn't handle it very well. Megan then did her very best to not appear it and decided she would have to wait until she arrived home to talk to Rita on msn once again.

The next morning, ready for school, she felt sick to her stomach and her chest ached. School was not welcoming to her. She wanted Rita, all too badly.

Even now, as she got in bed right after saying goodnight to Rita and having a shower, she wished it were not just a screen she saw Rita on, but with her own eyes and beside her again. She was so impatient.  
They made a plan to see each other again during the summer. One, for the first week of July for Megan's birthday, two, to go down to this camping ground Rita's family would go to often around the last week of July/first week of August, and three, for any random days they wanted to meet up in Toronto or at each other's houses for no occasions.  
They were just too far away for Megan.

She licked her dry lips. She could still taste her. It made her face grow hot at all the times Rita kissed her, whether it be for a picture, or just at random times. She'd say, "Megan!" And the said teenager would look around at her, and she'd plant one quickly on her lips.  
Megan still couldn't get used to it, and she would hide her flushed face in embarrassment. She felt awkward to do everything, hold hands, or just pinkys (because their hands grew too hot due to the heat outside, and the fact they had been holding hands for nearly an hour, just walking about) , kiss at indescriminate times, hold on to each other, everything that couples would do, but it wasn't a bad awkward. It was nice. It felt like something new. And indeed it was. Utterly, completely, fresh and new. Nothing she had ever experienced.

She was getting tired just thinking about everything. All that new was making her tired.  
And at night, they watched movies and fell asleep. They would wake up a few times, and shift around on the uncomfortable floor, but not care as long as they were near each other. They had to at least get about 8 hours sleep maximum the entire weekend, all with their whispering when they woke up and surprise kisses.  
Yes, it was like waking up from the best, most perfect dream Megan ever had.


	246. May 27th

May 27th, 2008

Rolling on her front, Megan buried her face in her Hikaru plushie, inhaling deeply. Closing her eyes, she tried to recall the past two days' events, but found it was all a blur. She was in a daze, Emily had said. So what if she was. At least she got through the day.  
Even if she closed her eyes, trying to focus on her school work, she couldn't see school work, or the teacher, or the classroom. She saw Rita, and her laughing, and her sleeping face beside her.

It was hard. But enjoyable.  
Her heart raced whenever she recalled the moments before every kiss, and Chantal would ask her what she was red in the face about. Covering the flushed skin, Megan couldn't help but smile from behind her palms.

Now at home, after having a long chat with Rita and seeing her on webcam again, she had her fill and decided she needed to have a shower and go to bed.

At home, in Suna, no one was there. Megan clenched her eyes tightly together, hugging the plushie more firmly and turned over on her side.

_Rain sets the rhythm  
Heart sets the motion  
Here mom I've brought you_

_A piece of the sun_

Sighing inwardly, Megan began to wonder if she tried really hard to not be so readable by others, then she would be able to not think about Rita until she was allowed to. Such as after school or during lunch, a time when her attention was not needed.  
The song played on repeat in her head, slowly lulling her to sleep.  
Where was Gaara? She hadn't seen him since the 22nd. Maybe he was very busy with work. But she found, once again, no need to talk to anyone, but dwell on her own thoughts.

Lately, she had been very open with her friends and people, and now she regretted it utterly. She was feeling exposed once again. And weak.  
She needed to close that shell again, just for a bit until she was not as vulnerable. She was losing that inhumane mental strength she had. It would take all she had to gain it all back.


	247. May 28th

May 28, 2008

"Megan! Megan!"  
The said girl blinked, the utter blackness of her eyelids being shut was slowly disrupted by a voice, a familiar voice. Opening her eyes, she found she was at her dad's house, more specific, the living room. The television screen was black, and there were an assortment of cushions and blankets around the room. Looking around, Megan saw Rita beside her, Teighler asleep awkwardly across the two rows of cushions. Rita was looking at her anxiously, and it made Megan blink in wonder.  
What the heck? Anime North had passed. Rita, nor Teighler, should be here, heck, Megan shouldn't be here either. She was supposed to be at her mother's house.

"W-what? What is it?" She asked, sitting up more against the pillows they propped up against the large armchair. They were sharing a blanket and were sleeping on the hard carpeted floor, but they didn't mind.

"I love you." She said, and quickly kissing Megan on the nose. The red head was unresponsive at first, then smiled.

"I love you too. Did you wake me up just for that?" Deciding that it didn't matter if she wasn't supposed to be here or if Anime North was over, Megan was going to enjoy her presence again. Rita shook her head.

"Not entirely. I'm 15 now. It's my birthday!"  
"Yaay, happy birthday!" Megan whispered/cheered, and they awkwardly hugged due to the position they were in. "Now I won't feel so old!" She joked, and Rita laughed, pulling away.

"You're only a year older than me, though!" Megan gave a wide grin, squinting her eyes shut. Rita smiled back and Megan saw her grin falter. Her hazel eyes shifted to something just beyond Megan's face. The girl turned around to see what it was that she was looking at. It was the fishtank, the algea practically obcsuring any view of the singular fish that resided in the tank. "What? Oh I know, it's alot of algea. The poor thing is probably dead anyway. I keep on telling Dad we should get around to it, but I kinda don't do anything either, " She admitted, turning around and bowing her head in shame. Rita grabbed Megan's hand tightly, more tightly than she had all weekend, a grip that suggested fear. Megan looked up with a frown, wondering what was wrong with her.  
It happened all so fast, but it was in slow motion at the same time. In the midst of turning her head to look back behind her, whether it be the fish tank or the window that produced a view of the dark backyard, something huge and slimy flew past Megan's face, slapping her on the cheek on it's journey past her. Her head was whipped the opposite way, possibly giving her whiplash.  
"What!!" She yelped, and felt her cheek, the skin stinging painfully. "Rita, did you see-"  
The thing had attached itself to Rita's face and was now smothering her. Rita's body was twitching, attempting to pry off the black thing off her face, but she was failing. Megan's reaction was half a second slower than it should have been. "RITA! FUCK!"  
She grabbed the black blob but her hands slipped around, not being able to get a grip on it. Helplessly, she tried again, and again, and again to dig her nails into it, bury her fingers in it, lever it off, but it was too slimy and slippery. Her heart was racing fast, now getting desperate.

"DAD! TEIGHLER! MAGGIE! HELP!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, her voice cracking. Rita's movements were getting slowly and weaker. "No! NO NO! DON'T!! DAAD! FUCK TEIGHLER! WAKE UP!!" Taking a pillow and whipping it at the girl's sleeping body, she did not wake up.  
Megan grabbed Rita's arm and pulled her in an upright position, putting her hand between the thing suffocating her friend and Rita's face. Wedging her fingers between till she was covering Rita's entire face, she then yanked as hard as she could. Her hand slipped through the thing like it was jello. Staring at it in shock, Megan felt tears clouding her vision. She resorted to swearing profusely as loud as she could, while feverishly trying repeatedly to release Rita of the smothering black being.

She stopped moving and went limp in Megan's arms. Her leg twitched, and fell immobile. She stared, her eyes so wide they could have popped out of her head. Horror struck her slowly, eating away at her the more she stared.

Grabbing the blob, she still couldn't take it off. Over and over, she tried the same action. It wasn't budging.  
Then, it slid off Rita's face, melting into a puddle near the pillows. Her horror-stricken face stared up at Megan, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Closing her mouth, Megan wiped away a bit of the saliva that had dribbled out of the corner of her mouth.  
She couldn't cry, she couldn't even yell anymore. Pressing her ear to Rita's chest, she waited, and waited, and waited. For what seemed an eternity, she listened for anything.  
Wait! Maybe if she did CPR, it could revive her! It only happened a minute ago! There was still time!  
Quickly, Megan laid her on her back and tilted back her head, pinching her nostrils shut. Clamping her mouth over the other girl's, she forcefully blew oxygen in through her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the chest rise briefly. Quickly, as she was instructed years ago, she placed her hands on Rita's chest and thrust down 15 times, counting out loud.  
"One. Two. Three. Four. Five..." After fifteen thrusts, she repeated blowing more air into Rita's lungs. Putting her cheek near Rita's open mouth, she didn't feel the rush of air being exhaled.  
Megan repeated the CPR at least five more times.  
Hovering above Rita's mouth again, panting, she felt her throat tighten again. It wasn't working. There was no wind behing exalted from the girl's lips. There was no heartbeat either.

It wasn't possible. Not at all. Megan's heart thudded painfully against her ribcage, her arms trembling at keeping her torso parallel to the floor.  
Clenching her eyes shut as sweat rolled down between her eyes, she felt a sob rising from deep within her. Pulling Rita close to her again, Megan began rocking back and forth, holding the girl as close as she could without crushing her.

Out of the corner of her eye, something shimmered. Blinking and looking up, she saw the puddle move. Fear paralyzed her.  
It moved. And was rolling into a blob again. It sat there, quivering in anticipation. Megan stared at it, not moving, holding her breath.  
It leapt and the last thing she saw was blackness.

oOo

She snapped her eyes open abruptly. Megan lay frozen in her bed, as stiff as a board. She was damp with sweat and her limbs were sore from the muscles being so tense. Realizing she was holding in her breath, the teenager let it out slowly.  
What a nightmare. That really shook her to the core.  
The girl's eyes searched the room and saw it was empty. Her heart was racing as if she had run a marathon. Closing her eyes, she took the chance at moving and turned over.


	248. May 29th

May 29th, 2008

She snapped her eyes open suddenly. It was bright now, light streaming through the thin curtains. She checked the clock. 6:30 am.  
Something wasn't right. With her body, that was. Her stomach hurt immensely. And it gurgled.  
Megan groaned and lept out of bed, thrusting open the door and dashing down the hallway.

He saw her ran past him, face a hint of green. Gaara blinked, unsure what had just happened until the bathroom door slammed loudly, as she turned on the fan as well as the light. The Kazekage frowned and approached the door but stopped as he heard retching noises.

"Oh no." He muttered, and reached for the door knob.  
"Oh no what?" Gaara turned around to see Kankurou, still in his pajamas. His disheveled hair gave him the appearance he had just gotten up. "Who could be up at this ungodly hour...Besides you." He added on, rubbing his eyes and giving a huge yawn. Gaara stared at him, waiting to see if he was hearing the noises from the bathroom. Kankurou was confused, until he then heard Megan's retching. He wrinkled his nose.  
"Oh no..."  
"That's what I said, Kankurou." He replied sourly, turning around and opening the door, "Shoo if you can't stomach it." He said with a flick of his wrist at his older brother. Kankurou snorted at him, but walked downstairs, hoping he could still eat breakfast.

Megan passed the day at home. Good thing too. She was as pale as a sheet, and stumbled when she walked.  
Gaara couldn't stay at home, nor could the rest of the family, but Megan assured them she'd stay in bed.

And she did. She slept the entire day. The end.


	249. June 2nd

June 2nd, 2008

Something bopped him on the head lightly, and Gaara looked around in confusion, blinking away the sleep that had crusted his eyes together as he slept on the kitchen table. Tilting his head back, eyes droopy with sleep, he mumbled,

"Hm? Megan? Wassit? (What is it)" Megan sat down and sighed,

"Ah, nothing, I'm tired, you look tired too," She eyed the drool from the corner of his mouth with a smirk, and he hurriedly wiped it away, "So I just...popped by to say hi. I haven't in a while. I've been going to bed later, and yeah. I just need to sleep and draw right now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Gaara nodded sleepily and put his head back on his folded arms. There was a moment of silence and Megan snorted, tugging his collar up.

"Come on. At least have the decency to go to your bedroom. I don't want to come down here in the morning and see you still at the dinner table."


	250. June 4th

June 4th, 2008

Megan lay on her stomach on the mattress of the bed, arms wrapped under her head like a pillow, regardless if there was a pillow beneath the girl's arms. The Hikaru plushie she got at Anime North was tucked snuggly under her arm, her face close to it so she could inhale the scent off of it that still lingered after all these weeks.  
Closing her eyes but not falling asleep, she decided to test out something she had read in a wiccan history book. The Crystal Countdown. She had tried it at school that morning while she was leaning over her back pack, closing her eyes. But there was too much noise, and one of the grade 9 girls, Dominique, was patting her head, thinking Megan was asleep. It disrupted her when she finally got a clear image of a red 7 in her mind. Deciding it wasn't such a good idea to try going into that semi-conscious state at school, she didn't try it again until now.

In her mind's eye, she saw a screen, and she imagined the number 7 but the number was the colour red. She imagined holding on to it, then released it, watching it be swept away by invisible wind and disappearing like grains of sand. Then the same thing with 6, but the colour orange. 5, the colour yellow. 4, green. 3, blue. 2, indigo, then finally 1 as an orchid purple.

There. She finally did it. She had entered the alpha state of mind, where her consciousness was at a slower wave frequency and she was so relaxed and at ease.  
She imagined Rita. All of her, sitting at an invisible desk on an invisible chair. Megan raised a hand and imagined an aura in which her hand would be and touching Rita's hand, putting her fingers between the spaces of Rita's slender ones. She could actually feel the texture of her hands and warmth. Rita looked at her hand then in the direction in which Megan would be. Smiling, the other girl gripped the fingers, brushing her thumb over Megan's.  
Sadly, Megan let go and watched Rita being erased from the screen. Counting back down to returning to the beta state of mind, Megan opened her eyes reluctantly.

She knew she wasn't supposed to use that spell for her own personal needs as mundane as just seeing Rita, but she really needed to. It was selfish. She couldn't help it though.

There was a knock on the door that abruptly interupted Megan from her melancholy state, opening her eyes a bit wider and looking over at the door.

"Come in." She said, trying not to sound _too_ dead. She felt like it though.

Gaara entered and waved at her briefly. Megan wiggled her fingers dully and he sat down on the edge of the mattress, eyeing her ipod attached to her speakers. Pointing to them, Megan nodded, allowing him to turn on some music.

Searching through the recently added, one song title caught his eye and he pressed the play button.

_All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races, going no where, going no where  
The tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression  
Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow_

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles, it's a very very  
Mad world  
Mad world.

Gaara glanced at Megan, her eyes far away and her mind probably too. Reaching over, he brushed the tear away running down the corner of her nose. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was looking at Gaara, a blank look on her visage.  
"What's wrong." He asked quietly, putting his hand near her arm. Megan looked forward again, not giving a sigh, nor any signs of sadness. No expression.  
"Nothing really."  
It just occured to her she never told Gaara about Rita and her.  
...Ah well. She hadn't really _told_ anyone about their relationship to anyone. Everyone who knew kind of found out in their own way. Only a handful knew, and Megan was comfortable with it. Her mother knew, but her father didn't. Good. It should be like that. Her father was somewhat a slightly homophobic. He believed that someone** must** have had sex with the same gender in order to know if they were gay or not. And he questions it to the ends of the earth if someone is at a young age, like Megan's. He also thought it was inappropriate for Megan's little 11 year old brother to know about homosexuality. Because it had something to do with sex, in his mind.  
Therefore, Megan never uttered a word about her homosexuality or bisexuality. She still didn't know, but she didn't care. As long as Rita was the one she cared about, and Rita to her, she was fine with whatever path she chose. As long as she was happy. And happy she was with her.  
Without her...Was a different story.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good, happy birthday, happy birthday  
When they feel the way that every child should, sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous, no one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson, look right through me, look right through me_

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles, it's a very very  
Mad world  
Mad world.

"Come on," He sat closer, and leaned over to get a better look at her face, "It's not just nothing, is it?"  
Megan didn't respond at first, then shook her head.

"No...No it's not." But I don't know how to tell you.  
He looked at her a moment longer, then sat up straight, sighing. Megan saw him running a finger over the metal plate of his bracelet she gave him a long time ago.

"You still have it on." Gaara looked at her questioningly, then down at the bracelet and nodded.

"Course I do. You gave it to me." Megan nodded sleepily.

Hours passed and Gaara noticed the song was on repeat.

"Do you mind if-" He started to say, but saw that Megan was already asleep.


	251. June 5th

June 5th, 2008

She was on her bed again, feeling slightly dizzy. She had kept her eyes closed for quite a while now. Opening them, the red head saw the same room as of a few minutes ago. The same room furnished in the same manner as of last year this time.  
Everything was the same. But at the same time, it wasn't the same at all. Everything had changed, and everything was the same.  
Megan felt her hands gripping the Hikaru plushie again unconciously. Sitting up slowly, she looked around the room.  
The empty spaces where art work used to be, the ipod not attached to it's speakers but in Megan's back pack, her desk unused for a prolonged time that dust had collected on it's wooden surface. The same clothes hung in her closet. The furnishing the exact same. Her bed in the same place. The same pillows, blankets, sheets. The only thing that was different in the room, was herself.  
Something had to be done.

Climbing up the stairs with a new book in hand, a cup of herbal tea in the other, Gaara reached the landing, sipping the hot amber liquid, marching down the hallway towards his room when he heard more rustling than there should be at 11 at night in Megan's bedroom. He stopped and looked up from _Nietzche_ (he had still not finished it last year in October) to Megan's bedroom door. Gulping down the rest of the tea, he snapped the book shut and held the cup by the handle with a finger as he raised a hand to knock on the door. Instead, he just pushed it aside.

There were drawings up on the wall. The ipod was set up to the speakers. There was Megan sitting at the desk, drawing not with a mechanical pencil, but with the regular yellow pencils. Gaara stood there, silently, and Megan looked up. Waving briefly, she turned back to her drawing. On the ipod that was playing was music that reminded him of a time just like this...Was it just back then? Last year this time, that's what it reminded him of.  
Why did it make him feel so sad?  
"What...are you-?" He didn't finish his sentance but turned to looking at the artwork on the walls. He recognized those.  
They were the same drawings as last year, some torn but were fixed with tape.  
"Megan?..."

"Hasame."  
He snapped his eyes to her. She was acting weird...No she wasn't. But she was.  
"What?"

"Hasame. Not Megan."  
Gaara couldn't believe what he was hearing. Or seeing. Or smelling. God, it even _smelt_ like it did last year. Was she having a memory relapse or something?  
"...What's going on? There are drawings on the walls from last year. You're playing music from then too. And how come you want me to call you Hasame again? I thought you had one of those 'epiphanies' or something and wanted to be called Megan??"  
"Thing's change."

He frowned. Certainly, things did.  
"I want...to be happy again. The same happy it was last year." She said after a moment, and stopped drawing. Gaara still stood in the doorway, Hasame still sitting in the chair, not looking at him but at the paper she was drawing on. "I can't stand the changes anymore. I want one thing to stay, and that's Rita. But everything else, I want it to go back. I can't _stand_ it anymore. My friends...we're falling apart. We're drifting off. We aren't so close anymore. My dream of going to the beach and hanging with everyone, with that same closeness as last year, is becoming so transparent right now, I can't even see it happening. I have to do something, just to comfort me. Just..._something_. I can't stand it, I can't stand it..." She repeated quietly. Running her hands through her hair, she felt the texture and thought about the colour. "I want to dye my hair that vibrant red again. Even if it costs me alot of money. I _need_ it to be."

Gaara only looked at her. Was he feeling that same aching longing to be back when things were simpler like her?

"I can't stand this change. A few things are good, but the majority is just...not..."

"Does this have something to do with Eden?"

Hasame looked at him with an unreadable expression. Letting out a sigh, she turned back to her drawing.

"...Oh, fine it is. Just a small part though. I'm just a bit confused about her. I don't know if she doesn't want me around or as a friend anymore. She's talking to me in school again, just like it was back then, she's even calling me Hasame-san instead of Megan. I just..." She hit her head lightly on the desk top, "I don't get her. I'm afraid to not react and leave her alone and end up pushing her away. She's hurt me beyond belief, and I know it's better for me to just leave her alone and no longer associate with her, but...It's hard. It's just so damn hard. I can't even describe it. I want to be close to her again. I had so many plans this summer. And without her or anyone else, it would just seem so...so...not the way I planned...I want..."

She turned her head so she wasn't looking at Gaara.

"I want to have a sleepover again. At Natalie's house. The week of Canada day. I want us to have had a day full of fun and the beach. Jackie with us too from Oshawa. Everyone. Amber, Alana, myself, Emily, Natalie, Jackie, Emily, Nicole...Everyone. I want them to be there. I want us to have fun at the beach and walking downtown and to the festival in the park. I want us to get exhausted and go to the rocks to watch the fireworks on Canada day. I want us to then retreat back into the living room of Natalie's home, with that huge wide window. I want Alana to sleep on the couch, Jackie to be asleep in the sleeping bag, I want to be leaning against the window, my back to it, I want Natalie asleep on my ankles, and Eden leaning on my shoulder, fast asleep. And I want to be awake, just like last time. So I remember it like it just happened. Or I was still there.  
Or...I want to have been dropped off at Eden's house. She to greet me and we spend the day with as little stuff as possible, walking in bare feet down to Natalie's house. We spend some time at the beach, and we to swim in the lake, despite it being cold. I want us to then get out and grab our stuff only to find it's raining. Natalie goes back home, and Eden and I walking home in bare feet, soaked to the bone.  
I want...To sleepover again. In that spare bedroom. But I remember laying down, and Eden drawing me. I remember both of us taking turns drawing each other.  
I want...I want...it to be back then...  
I want to be at Alana's house, with everyone there, the same people. I want us to have had fun outside, taking a long walk down the lane way or street, and then walking home and bouncing on the trampoline. I'm inside with Eden, and I pretend to sleep. Natalie comes in and I hear conversations I shouldn't hear. The others play outside till it was dark. We go back inside, have cake and unwrap presents. We are back in the basement. I pretend to sleep again. I hear things I shouldn't, but I'm glad I know.  
The next morning, we go to the pond and cottage and swim there. I want to not really go in because it's cold and I don't have my swim gear. But I am pulled in regardless. I remember teasing Eden, and her chasing me around the area, threatening to kiss me to shut me up from saying Dattebayo all the time. I can't even remember where we got that idea from.  
I want...I just...want almost everything to be back then...The only thing I want to stay is Rita. I want all of the above to happen, but with Rita invovled. But I can't. It will never happen. No one will know how much I need this to happen."  
Gaara was rigid in the doorway, then put down his book and cup on the ground, shut the door behind him and walked over to her. He halted before her, but then crossed over to the bed. It was just as hot as it was last year. The humid heat being sent in from the window.

"It'd be awful for me to have her as a friend again. Things would never be the same. Never. I can never have the same relationship with her as I did last year. Too much has happened. It'd be a miracle if her mother decided to accept me again, for Eden to not lie to me, to not make up stuff to make herself sound interesting. Maybe...I should...have not been so harsh. I could have been...Something better."

"Hasame, don't think that. Don't ever. What she did was unforgivable, and you did not do anything wrong." He said firmly, and she opened her eyes to look at him, a mild perplexed look on her face.

"But..."

"YOU were only taking action in protecting yourself against false accusations! You wanted to take action! And you did, and it didn't end up very well at all. But you still did something. You were not at fault here. It was her who fueled the hatred in her mother to despise you, and it had nothing to do with you. Understand me?" Hasame nodded.  
"Okay..."  
There was a long silence and Hasame finally sat up straight and paused at her drawing.

"Gaara, I'd better get to bed...It's late and tomorrow I have this relay for life thing for the Cancer Society. So, I'll be up all night." Gaara nodded, and got off the bed.

"Good night then." He said and Hasame muttered it back.


	252. June 7th

June 7th, 2008

The bed was being used to it's full capacity, lately.  
Hasame lay on her stomach, the Hikaru plushie clutched in her arms again tightly, face pressed into the felt and fabric. The scent, that wonderful aroma she would love to smell fresh again, was fading. It was just barely there, that comforting odour; the smell of Rita.  
She had been thinking alot about the relationship she had with the other girl, wondering why it felt like it was for the first time, all these...feelings. Memories of a soft touch on her hands and face. The sweet fragrance she breathed in deeply whenever she was around her.

She had felt worse ever since Anime North.  
Rita said she felt the same.  
Because they had experienced each other and been near each other, and almost never lost sight of each other for more than a few minutes for nearly 72 hours straight, the parting and being back in their proper homes was even more difficult than ever.  
Hasame usually was feeling lonely because of the changes her and her friends were experiencing, the drifting and such. But now, this was a whole new level of loneliness, as Rita described it.  
And the impatience, oh, the impatience. She was irritable. She was frustrated. She was grouchy. Nothing made her happy. Well, she couldn't really say that. She had these bouts of _giddyness_ when with her friends at lunch time. But...it didn't feel like being happy. Being giddy and being happy were just two different things. So she supposed she could say she wasn't feeling like anything could make her happy; except talking to or just seeing Rita on webcam.

Hasame frowned and closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming on near her temples.  
Great. Now she was feeling guilty. Her friends made her happy too. She would never desert them or grow distant from them, just because of this new relationship. That would be breaking all of her promises, her vows, and even her principles. Emily told her once that she was afraid of people leaving her because they were so involved in their new boyfriends or girlfriends, and Hasame promised her that she would never do that.  
So Hasame was still keeping that promise to the best of her powers.  
But...when her friends weren't bringing her the same happiness she wanted, maybe even needed, then it was hard to stay with them. Lately everyone had been complaining about something or someone. And Hasame was sick of it. But instead of voicing it and possibly causing a tension between her and the person, she just agreed blindly. It was hard, seeing people have all that negative energy spewing out all the time, almost constantly. Hasame tried to show them a possible optimistic way, but they either said no no that's not possible, or just found a different topic to rant on about.  
Hey, at least she tried.

No, that headache was coming on nice and strong. Hasame flicked off her lamp in attempt to cool down the room and her body, turning over to face the blank wall. Pressing her forehead against it and feeling the coolness of it run over her skin, Hasame kept her eyes closed still tightly.

"This is that sad thing I knew that was going to happen."

Hasame snapped her eyes open and turned over again quickly to face her doorway. Gaara was standing there, not looking at her but out her window. The crescent moon glowed dimly from behind the fog, obscuring it's bright beams. It made the room glow, if not very dimly, and his eyes were dark beneath his furrowed brow.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not sitting up because of the throbbing pain in her head right now. Unconsciously, she tightened her grip on the plushie.

He didn't reply. Uncrossing his arms, he sighed and walked over to the window silly, leaning against the frame.

"It's been two years now, that you've been with us. May 31st. Remember?" He said placidly, still focusing all his attention outside, and not at Hasame.  
She sat up finally, ignoring the pain and holding Hikaru tightly against her body.  
"Yes...I remember."  
"That's a long time."  
"Yes..." Hasame looked down, remembering a once friend she had known for two years.  
"Do you remember what you first said to me?"  
She frowned, resting her chin on Hikaru's head. She couldn't.  
"Something along the lines of, by chance, I'm just guessing, omfg yay?"  
Gaara shook his head.  
"I actually spoke first, demanding why you had to be so damn cheery." It was then that he looked at her. A gentle hint of accusation haunted those piercing blue eyes, staring at her unwaveringly. "And you said 'I'm not always.'"  
There was a painful silence. Neither fidgeted nervously. Nor did they look away, or up at each other.  
"Well...looks like I was right, now wasn't I?" Hasame attempted to make a joke, but neither found it even remotely amusing. Correct, it was, but not funny.

His glare softened considerably, and he turned away to look at the sky. It wasn't right of him to be angry at her for when she was sad. It happened, and it wasn't her fault.  
Happiness lasted for a time, so did sadness. This might just be a bit longer, that's all.

Her head was killing her, the heat was getting to her slowly. The window was open, but it was still insanely hot.  
It was making her dizzy and sleepy from the 2 hours sleep she got this early morning.

"Gaara...I don't want to talk about this...At least not right now.." She said, swaying on the edge of the mattress.  
She couldn't handle this, not right now. Now she had to try her best to be happy even here, to make sure that Gaara wasn't sad either. Just because she was mopeing about, doesn't mean it should affect everyone else. But she couldn't even concentrate on being happy for her friends for an extended period of time, how could she do it here?  
The thoughts were so many and swirling about in her pressured head, that she felt like she was going to explode at any moment.  
Gaara looked over at her sharply, and abandoned his post by the window and pulled out the chair from her desk, seating himself upon it and looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" Hasame waved her hand, leaning forward onto her plushie.

"Nothing, just a headache and this heat. Maybe I just need sleep." She laid down, her back facing him. Gaara watched her silently, but nodded.

"Alright...See you tomorrow..."


	253. June 9th

June 8th, 2008

He stood by his window, a cup of tea in his cold hands. Weird, how his hands and toes were very cold, though it was very hot in Suna. Gaara didn't think much about it though.  
The village below his window was an abundant of colourful lamps and lights, the street busy on this hot June night. It was the annual summer festival, and the office was busy with the preparations. The villagers were in a frenzy the entire week, giddy with the upcoming festival. And now it had arrived.  
He could see young girls in their summer kimonos, their mothers in even more beautiful ones, leading them with small money pouches on their wrists. Some men were in patterened yukatas.  
There were booths for games, and others for food.  
He saw this every year, but didn't want to join in in the past.

He looked back towards his door, leading out into the hallway, to where Hasame's bedroom was beside his. It was quiet. Silent.  
Finishing the tea, he set it on the table beside his bed and pushed aside the door. If he asked her now, it wouldn't be too late to attend.  
Knocking on the rice-paper door, he heard nothing. Pushing it open, he saw an empty bedroom. Was she not visiting tonight?  
No, wait.  
His ears pricked at voices down the hallway, in the direction of Temari's bedroom. Gaara frowned in curiosity, and walked towards the door. Knocking on it again, he heard a bout of familiar laughter and footsteps, and the rustling of cloth. Temari opened the door, and wearing a summer kimono. A golden colour, with intricate, purple patterns on the bottom. Her hair was done up in one bun at the base of her neck, a delicate looking hair piece pinning it back, cherry blossom-like beads clinking against each other when she moved.

"Ah! Hey Gaara, I'm glad to see you're here! You're just in time. We were hoping that you wanted to come down to the festival. We know it's late but..."  
"Will you come?"  
He looked to the left of Temari and blinked at Hasame. She looked the same, her head and face, except for a barrette pinning a part of her bangs out of her face. But she had on a male's yukata, a dark blue with white and indigo cranes at the bottom of it, catching jeweled carp. He blinked in surprise.  
"Uh...W-where's Kankurou?" He stammered, looking around the room behind them.  
"Already ready." Said his brother, wearing a plain dark green yukata with a mass of string like patterns decorating the bottom and intertwining their way up the cloth. Gaara raised non existant eyebrows in mild surprise.  
"Oh..."  
Hasame looked down at his plain attire.  
"Do you have something to wear? I mean, I had to borrow one of Kankurou's."  
"Only because you wouldn't take on of mine!" Temari retaliated, agitated that she couldn't dress up her little doll. Hasame glowered at her warningly.  
"Temari, I told you, I am not wearing those." Temari heaved a sigh, defeated but looked at Gaara.  
"You have some things, remember?" Gaara shook his head, not remembering at all. "Come on, I'll show you. It's somewhere in the attic."

Hasame sat on a kitchen chair downstairs with Kankurou, sighing. Kankurou looked at the barrette in her hair. Lifting his chin at it, he said,

"Did Temari make you wear that?" Hasame looked at him in confusion at first, then touched the barrette and snorted,

"Yeah. Ah well. I let her do one thing to me, just to satisfy her."  
"Looks nice." It was a cluster of silver and blue beads with a small white blossom on the end closest to her face. Hasame rolled her eyes, blowing a bit of hair out of her eyes.  
"Yeah well...thanks."  
There were footsteps and Hasame and Kankurou looked over to the staircase, the girl rising from the chair.  
"We ready to go? I've never been to one of these at night." Hasame asked as Gaara descended the stairs, clad in a deep, rich crimson and tan yukata. Temari beamed and grabbed Hasame's hand, tugging her out the door.  
"Well, then we'll make sure this will be the best one you've ever firstly experienced!" She cheered, pulling the other girl behind her eagerly. Hasame grinned and stumbled off the steps, looking behind her at Gaara and Kankurou who were following along at a slower pace.

"Hey," Kankurou started, watching Hasame and Temari try and catch a goldfish in a small tank. Gaara looked over at him, "What was with Hasame? She was kind of...lonely looking for a while there."  
"Lonely?..." Gaara looked back at Hasame. He thought she was just sad about something. About her friends being a bit more distant than she would have liked. But lonely?... "It was just some personal stuff...I guess she's gotten over it..." But that doesn't really seem like her to suddenly get over it so quickly. Or maybe it was...  
"Well, I'm glad she's not sad anymore! It would be a real drag if she was still moping while here." Kankurou grunted, and ordered a small tray of three dango sticks and a cold green tea. Holding out the tray, a stick already in his mouth, he asked, "Want one?"  
Gaara took one absent-mindedly, looking at Hasame. Was she just trying to be happy? So that she wouldn't burden other's with her negative mood?  
Hasame smiled at Temari who caught a tiny gold fish, who was showing her with great enthusiasm as it flopped in her hand net. The red head looked over at Gaara briefly, which looked like it meant to be just a quick glance, but when she saw Gaara already looking at her, she stopped and gave a small smile. _Do you feel better? Knowing I'm not so lonely with you guys?  
_Gaara blinked and looked away, blaming the heat in his face on the weather. But he was reassured. Biting a green dango ball and chewing it, he looked around at the people and booths. There was one that sold masks, and another that sold decorations to hang on your porch or front door. Wind chimes, they were called.  
"Gaara."  
He jumped and looked around at Hasame who was suddenly beside him, looking at the mask booth. "Want to go check out those?" She pointed at it, then glanced up at him for a response. He nodded silently, and she grinned, strutting over to it, dodging the crowd. He followed quickly behind.

"Hehe, look." She held up a fox mask with a long pointed snout in Gaara's face, holding it against her own. Gaara looked at it amusedly, feeling the ceramic nose hit his cheek repeatedly. "What are you doing?" He demanded, and pushed it away. Hasame shrugged from behind the mask.  
"I don't know. But it's fun." She tied the strings to the back of her head, securing the mask on her face. She walked around carefully, holding her hands out. "I can't really see very well...They should make the eyeholes bigger. Slits aren't cool." She muttered, her voice muffled by the mask.  
He smirked and withdrew his money pouch from the inside of his yukata. Holding out a few ryo to the vendor, he said,

"I'd like to purchase that mask the girl has on over there." The vendor looked around, looking for a girl with a mask on, and shook his head,  
"I'm sorry, I don't see-" Gaara grabbed Hasame by the hand and tugged her over. The vendor's eyes widened and he stammered,  
"O-oh! That ...girl! Of course, of course!" He took the ryo self-consciously and looked at Hasame with a strange look of disbelief on his face. Gaara tied the mask off and Hasame laughed, her face a bit pinkish because of the heat behind the mask. The man's eyes widened even more, seeing that it was a girl.  
"Oh, your barrette." Gaara said, and picked it up off the ground, brushing it off gently.  
"It must have fallen off when you took off the mask!" She quipped and took it from Gaara's hands and put it in her hair quickly. "Temari would kill me if I lost it! It looks expensive." Hasame sweated at the thought of Temari's reaction, and the fact she was wearing something that looked costly. People bustled past them, eager to try a new booth or meet up with friends and family. A couple of children ran by, portable spiral fans in their tiny hands. Gaara shook his head, reaching for the pin.  
"No, it's crooked. Let me do it."  
Pulling the short bangs over to the right side of her face, he fingered the soft hairs with gentle touches, sliding the clip so it was angled just right, a few centimeters above her right ear. Though focusing on the placement of the clip, he could see out of the corner of his eyes the bright blue orbs that sparkled behind the long light lashes, the grey no longer dull but a clear silver, glowing in the crescent moon's lights. The pale skin beneath his fingers was soft and warm, so white it seemed to reflect the moon's rays itself.  
"Gaara," He started and held his fingers on the pin, "You're too close."  
"Oh, sorry." He quickly arranged it and pulled away just as fast. Hasame eyed him curiously, but smiled widely. "Thank you!" She said, and held the mask in her hands. "And thank you for the mask. You didn't need to buy it for me, though it is very beautiful."

"Your welcome. And I wanted to. It's a gift."  
Hasame smiled again and put it on.  
"But what if I become as cunning and mischevious as the fox when I put it on, hm? What shall you do then!" An evil laughter emanated from behind the mask, and Gaara rolled his eyes, pushing his hand onto the mask, smushing her face indirectly. She laughed normally again and took off the mask, hitting him lightly on the nose with the snout of the mask.

I'm going to put in effort. In everything I do. Maybe not school work, because that takes too much energy. No, I'll put in more effort to not be so sad. I've been sad way more often than I have been happy. And if I'm sad too often, or if I show in some manner that I'm lonely, then people will worry. I don't want them to worry.  
So if I try my best to be happy, I might be happy. And if I appear happy, then my dear ones won't have to worry. And if they don't worry, everyone is happy. It all starts with one person. I have to be happy at least a tiny bit.  
Because if everyone is only pretending to be happy and not fighting just for my sake, then it's not right. You gotta be happy from your heart, and you have to mean it. If you're only doing it because someone told you to, then it's just as bad as lying.  
Which is why I won't fake being happy. Instead, I'll try and find the good things that make me happy, and focus on those more than anything else.  
Because people shouldn't worry if they don't need to. And they don't need to put on a happy face just because someone told them to.


	254. June 12th

June 12th, 2008

A melancholy look resided on Hasame's face, staring blankly out the bedroom window. She sat on her bed, pencil in hand, a clipboard and a blank sheet of paper on it.  
She looked like she was in the middle of deciding what to draw.  
Gaara stood in the doorway, he had been standing there for god know's how long. All he knew was that when he came in the room, she was still staring out the window.  
His arms crossed, one foot on it's toes, waiting to see how long it would take for her to snap out of it and notice he was there.  
There. He saw her jerk slightly.  
"It's like dating your best friend." She said in a clear voice, and looked over at him as if she knew that he was there the entire time. He blinked at her, confused. "You know, Rita and I. I was contemplating it, and it's practically like dating your best friend. But...Better."  
Gaara shook his head a fraction of an inch, eyeing her in confusion still.  
"...And why are you telling me this?"  
It was her turn to look perturbed.  
"Um...I don't know. It just kind of...came to me all of a sudden." It turned to mumbling as she looked down at her page, randomly drawing something. Her original idea had disappeared as she was looking for paper. She hated that. That's why paper and pencil and something hard to draw on must always be at her disposal.

Gaara rolled his eyes and leaned off the doorframe, sitting down beside her on her bed, the mattress sinking with the new weight. It creaked quietly.  
Wind rolled over the desert, carrying along sand with it. Grains of the minerals and rock pattered against the window like rain drops. A hollow sound rolled over the mounds and dunes, giving it a lonely feel.  
Hasame was no longer drawing with a purpose. It was more doodles now. Gaara was staring off into space, leaning back on the bed on his hands. They began to tingle and still in his spaced out state, he shook them to get a better blood circulation to them. It's not like they had anything better to do.  
"So...what do you plan on doing during the summer?" Gaara asked, and Hasame shrugged.  
"Well..I know the first week of July is booked." Gaara looked at her. He saw one of the smallest smiles on she ever gave on her lips. Raising non-existant eyebrows he inquired,  
"And why would that be?"  
"Mom says I'm allowed to have Rita over for the week. And Rita's mom is letting her too. From the 30th of June to the 7th of July. I plan on showing her all the best places in my home town. There's this one place I found just recently..." She looked up suddenly and glanced over at him. "Can I show you?"  
He blinked again, and nodded. She practically tossed the clipboard aside and grabbed the waterbottle filled with black liquid.

They appeared in Hasame's bedroom at her mother's house. Hasame grabbed Gaara by the shoulder, freezing. Her little brother was asleep at their feet. They looked around.  
"We can't go through the front door. It's too noisy. Mom will hear." Hasame breathed, and he nodded. His eyes spotted a window above Hasame's bed. Pointing at it, Hasame followed his finger and saw it also. She grinned devilishly and nodded.  
Climbing on Hasame's single bed, she pushed open the window as quietly as she could. Gaara noticed sand on the window sill and on her pillow. He questioned it, pointing at it. Hasame shrugged.  
"I always thought it was you." She mouthed, and slid onto the window sill, sitting on it. Then, she dropped 5 feet onto the ground. She stumbled, brushed off her knees and turned around to him. He was already out of the window and closing the window pane. Hasame frowned.  
"Show off."  
Grabbing his collar, she tugged him out of the parking lot and over to the church that resided across the road.  
They walked up a small hill, their sneaker-clad feet kicking tiny rocks and gravel.  
"What is this place you want to show her?" Gaara asked after a while. The half moon glowed behind clouds, a few stars seen here and there. They briefly passed under a streetlight, the orange lightbulb flickering everytime a bug crawled over it.  
"I just saw it a few days ago. It seems to be a deserted path of some sort. Dead end." She explained, looking up from her feet to see where she was going. Jabbing a thumb to her right, she lead him down another road.  
"What's it like?"  
"Nothing special. Just alot of greenery and I think there are lilacs there. I don't know. It had lots of purple flowers, and I assumed lilacs. Seeing as it's the only purple flower I know that exists, and it's the only name of a flower I know." Gaara snorted as they passed under yet another streetlight, then were consumed by half darkness. The night was silent except for a few chattering teenagers by the park. Gaara spotted light smoke spiraling upwards to the sky. Hasame ignored them as kept on walking, head up like she wasn't afraid. Most likely, she wasn't and didn't give a crap about them.  
Another streetlight. Shouts and a wolfwhistle. Hasame didn't even flinch, and her steps didn't falter. Gaara looked around at the teenaged boys, and scowled darkly. What imprudent beings.  
"Leave them, Gaara. It happens. It's a hot summer night." She muttered, her walk not even brisk. It was like she didn't have a point of getting out of their way. Her theory: why should I hurry along my way just because they are there? I have every right to walk at a leisure pace wherever I want, despite rude or suspicious looking teenagers lurking by.  
Gaara followed a steps pace behind her. Even he was somewhat bristled by these boys. They looked thuggish. But still had that small town look about them. A couple of small trick bikes lay on the sidewalk.  
"Hey!"  
Hasame didn't stop, but Gaara made the mistake of looking back. Hasame quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight enough that it hurt.  
"Too late." She growled, the sound emanating from deep within her throat. "If we run, they'll follow. They haven't anything better to do. If we stay...Ah, damnit all."  
"Sorry." Gaara quickly muttered at her back.  
Three or four of the males strided up to them, one of them flicking out his cigarette.  
"What's this? A couple o' homos, eh?" Said one with a smushed nose and large teeth. Acne riddled his ruddy face and he sported one of those fauxhawks that was a trend for male haircuts. Gaara scowled. He felt like retaliating, but Hasame didn't react, meaning he shouldn't either. Nor did she turn around, or let go of his hand.  
He felt a pulse that was not his own. Hasame's hand was hot, and he could feel her heartbeat from her hand. It was beating hard.  
"&#ing gross, man! We don't get those here!"  
A sideways cap wearing boy who looked about Hasame's age wearing his pants practically down to his knees waddled over to Hasame, about to 'get up in her grill', as they wildly put it. He could have been rather handsom if it weren't for the unattractive look he was giving. They started swearing and making a ruckus, but neither redheads moved. Gaara's sharp eyes snapped around at them all, wishing he had his sand, but remembered that in Hasame's world, Canada, ninjas, shinobi, and jutsu didn't exist. Oh, and you could go to jail for any kind of assult on another human, especially killing.  
"What's with you guys, hnnrgh?!" One of them spat a wad of mucus at Gaara's feet, "What are ya, statues?!" It was getting harder for Gaara to resist pounding these distgusting excuses for humans to a pulp, but Hasame gripped his hand tighter. Not only did Gaara notice this, but the gangsters did also.  
"Hey man, looks like your boy here wants sommin'! Give it to 'im! Go on!"  
The baseball capped one gave Hasame a shove towards Gaara, hitting her chest.  
In a flurry of black and white, the boy was bleeding from the nose and on the ground, a tooth knocked out. Hasame had kicked him squarely in the face repeatedly and sent him smashing on the sidewalk. Gaara looked at her and saw one of the most scariest faces he had seen her wear. The boys froze.  
"OI! YOU WANNA FIGHT, FAGGOT?!" Said the ugly faced one, baring his large teeth menacingly. Hasame snapped her eyes to him, shadows even more pronounced under her eyes due to the lighting of the streetlight. She straightened her back and brushed her chest off lightly, fixing her button down shirt and looking at Gaara. He noticed her discreetly rolling up her cuffs.  
"And I had wanted a nice walk in the field." She said in a gravelly voice, a voice he only heard when she was furious, with a murderous intent, or when she had a cold. Her face still directed to him, but her eyes slid over to the remaining three males, trying to look threatening but where concerned about their friend on the ground.  
"Oh SHIT! It's a chick!" One of them said after a moment, and they all reacted in a juvenile manner. Hasame gave a disgusted look and lept forward, planting her fist into the ugly one's face. Gaara's reaction was delayed, until he saw a gangster go to grab Hasame.  
It was then he found himself in a fist fight, something that he had not had in a while. He doubted Hasame had ever been in a real one either.  
There was kicking and punching, even one of the guys took the lighted end of his cigarette and caught Hasame on the back of her hand, burning her. He recieved a nice knee between the legs, then another in the head.  
Gaara barely had to do anything. He was surprised at Hasame's actions. She looked scary beating up a couple of guys. Blood splattered her knuckles and dribbled from her nose.  
Kicking the two remaining on the ground repeatedly, she stomped on his arm, a successful crack resounding loudly in the night air. He yelled out in pain, and curled up in a ball, whimpering.  
"You whining baby." She snarled, and flicked his cigarette at him, "Next time you're out smoking it up, think twice before jumping people."  
Gaara felt his hand being gripped by a wet one and dragged at least 50 more metres before Hasame let go. Wiping her hand on her jeans, she swayed a bit. Gaara grabbed her by the upper arm and steadied her.  
"Ugh...Damnit..." She mumbled, clearly dizzy. Gaara pulled her arm over his shoulder to help her walk.

"What was that about?" He asked, looking forward. Ahead, he saw a fence with a large gap in it, some greenery visible. That must be where it was.  
"I'm sorry, I get really dizzy after all that useless action. So stupid..." She licked her lips, blood trickling down to them. So he was right in thinking she hadn't ever been in a true fight fist.  
"Yeah, but I mean, about them?"  
She snorted, and accidentally sprayed blood from her nostrils.  
"Ah, sometimes you gotta put people in their proper place. But trust me, we rarely get bad worms like them here. It's too peaceful." She grumbled, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. "God I'm so dizzy..."  
"Tired?"  
Nodding her head, she blinked and looked forward. Pointing ahead, she grinned, "That's it. Right there." Gaara nodded and kept on walking forward.  
She was limping, though she wasn't actually hurt. She was swaying and looked disoriented. Maybe that sudden intense burst of energy and bloodlust took more out of her than she thought. It was then that Gaara decided to keep her out of fights for as long as he could protect her.

"Okay, lemme go, I can walk." She said as they reached the fence. Bending down (but not without swaying side to side like a drunk), she crawled under the gap. It wasn't needed. You could walk upright through it.  
But it was a simple beauty, the field. It had an old path leading down to somewhere, and the purple flowers had closed up for the night, but the long lushious grass and trees hanging over the path made it worth it.  
"I wonder what it's like in the day." Gaara asked. He didn't get a reply. Looking around, he saw Hasame flat on her back between two beds of flower buds, fast asleep.


	255. June 13th

June 13th, 2008 (friday, the 13th)

Hasame blinked and opened her eyes slowly, her head pounding. It felt like a hangover. Propping herself up on her elbows and looking around sleepily, she saw Gaara sitting on the end of the couch, reading _Nietzche_ silently. He noticed her movement and looked over at her.  
"Awake finally?" She looked at him blankly.  
"'Finally?'" She repeated, giving him a questioning look. Her nose hurt and so did her hands. Sliding up so she rested against the pillow, Hasame looked at her hands. The knuckles were bruised. "Ow..." She grumbled and gently put her hands on her stomach, folding them over each other.  
"You were pretty tired out after the fight, and fell asleep right in that field. I had to carry you back home and get the bottle. You woke up briefly, and then fell asleep again." He leaned over to peer at her carefully, "You don't remember waking up, do you?"  
Hasame shook her head, regretted it as her head gave an angry throb and she gingerly touched it with her aching hands. Actually, she couldn't even remember half of the fight. Gaara pulled her forward and lightly touched her head in random places, searching for any bumps.  
"Hm, you might have a slight concussion..."  
"Oh not another one." She mumbled agitatedly, and let him put her back on the pillow. He shot her a look.  
"'Another one?'"  
Hasame sighed and tried to remember how she got her first one.  
"It happened maybe...Last year...or around that...Had to be less than a year I suppose...But anyway, I was at Shane's house with my brother, and we decided to walk around down town for a bit in the city. We took a bus, and after about three hours of walking, we went to the bus stop which was in front of a YMCA. It was newly built. We were a bit early, and I saw a bench in this closed in area. I don't know if you could call it closed in, but it had this three foot tall brick wall surrounding it and an entrance about two feet away. But I was full of energy and wanted to jump over the wall." She looked at him, and at that moment, he figured out what happened, "I jumped over it...Almost. My toe caught the edge of the wall and I fell on my head, right here," She pointed just at her hair line before her forehead, more on the right side, "I had to get up really fast and walk it off, but I was seeing stars and spots, and other crap that was not reality. The bus driver probably was wondering if I was drunk or something. Shane had to help me, because I couldn't walk straight."  
Gaara nodded. That sounded about right. It was the same situation, or as close to it, from last night.  
"My mom came home with Nadine, and it wasn't till an hour later that I remembered my spectacular fall, and I told her about it. She asked how did it happen, and...I faltered. I couldn't really remember what happened after it. Shane had to fill in for me. Mom gave me this really concerned look and checked my head, the same way you did. She said it was a mild concussion. So...yeah. That's my story." She heaved a sigh and sank into the pillows. Looking at her brusied knuckles, she grimaced at them and held them up, her hands shaking slightly.  
Suddenly her eyes widened slightly and she looked over at Gaara.  
"Does Temari kn-"  
"OH! You're finally up!" Came an angry voice and Hasame and Gaara simultaneously winced. The brother looked up painfully at his older sister, her hands planted on her hips, giving them both that dreadful disapproving glare. She was going to chew them out so bad.  
Hasame touched her head again, cringing and muttered,  
"Could you please...not yell?"  
"No!" Temari snapped and Hasame flinched again, curling up against the couch so her back was facing Temari. "What was it that I heard you two did last night!?" She barked, and snapped a glower at her little brother, who busyed himself with preening the pages of his books unnecessarily. "A fight! In Canada of all places! Why did you _have_ to pick a fight there?!"  
"It wasn't our fault, some bad ass gangster wannabe's were calling us homos." Hasame grumbled dispecably, and Temari felt like swatting her over the head.  
"Uh...Hasame..." Gaara mumbled, looking over at her. She caught his eye and blinked.  
"Oh yeah."  
Temari looked confusedly at the both of them.  
"What are you talking about?" She demanded, and Gaara snapped his eyes to her, flickering between Hasame and his sister. Was he allowed to tell? What if Hasame was uncomfortable about it?  
He found out about Rita and Hasame when he over heard them on the phone one day. Confonting Hasame about it, she shrugged it off saying it was okay that he knew, it wasn't like she was hiding it. Just the topic never arose.  
"Um...?" He looked over at Hasame, who for a split second, gave a fraction of a head shake. He gave her a surprised look, and turned back to Temari.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. It's personal." He said in a firm voice, leaving no room for debate. Temari gave a startled look, but it returned to a glower.  
"_Fine_. I'll let you off the hook, but only because that concussion of your's should teach you a lesson. Good God, you should have broken an arm instead! That would have made it an even clearer lesson!" Hasame snorted. She remembered breaking the guy's arm.  
"What?" Temari snapped.  
"I broke a guy's arm." Hasame chuckled, trying hard not to. Temari gave a horrified look, but threw up her hands in defeat.  
"Alright! Fine! Pick a fight! But if I hear you two get thrown in jail for assult in Canada, I am _not_ going to bail you out!" And with that, she stomped out of the room, positively fuming. Gaara gave Hasame a look, to see her still laughing to herself over the memory.  
"Man, I've always wanted to do that.."


	256. June 17th

June 17, 2008

Hasame sniffled and wiped her nose. Looking around the bedroom, watching Ichigo.  
Her allergies were acting up again. And she had no kleenex.  
Getting up regrettably, she quickly trotted to the bathroom to retrieve toilet paper. Bringing it back to her room, she blew her nose quickly. She saw blood. Cringing, she disgustedly threw out the dirty tissue.  
It took a few wads of toilet paper for the blood to disapper. Good, Hasame thought. She did not need a bloody nose at 2 am in the morning..

Here it was again. Her part time insomnia that only seemed to come around summer time. When will it go away? She wished she could live in her own place, so then she could stay up and not fear her parents coming in on her and getting mad then ordering her to sleep when she very well couldn't.  
It was such a bother.

Outside, the wind was rustling a million leaves on the trees in the backyards of neighbouring houses.  
Maybe she should visit Suna. See if Gaara was still awake...No, he was probably asleep. He, unlike her, no longer had a reason to stay up with the long hours of the night. Well, come to think of it, she didn't really have a legitimate excuse to be unable to sleep besides the fact that...she just couldn't.

Her head throbbing slightly with the pressure of her sinuses, Hasame crawled out of bed again and took the bottle filled with black liquid in her hand.

Pulling herself up from the black puddle that appeared on the floor of her bedroom in the hot desert village. Sucking the puddle back into the bottle and tightening the cap, Hasame set it on her desk.  
Looking around her dark bedroom, she sniffled and blinked sleepily. Sure, she was still tired. But not relaxed enough to actually get some shut eye.

Checking outside in the hall, there was no movement anywhere. Footsteps treaded softly over the hardwood floor. Pulling aside his bedroom door as quietly as she could, Hasame peered in to see him fast asleep.  
Disappointment caused her shoulders to droop. She could have figured this out without coming here. Ah well, she was here anyway. Ichigo was an excellent pet, but after spending too much time around him, she got allergies again. Escaping to Suna for a few hours did her good.  
Slipping quietly back into her own bedroom, Hasame decided to crash here for the night...If she could.


	257. June 18th

June 18, 2008

Tomorrow was Hasame's first exam. Science, she had. Then after that, she would be walking around town with Nicole. Nothing special.  
Alot of things lately had been categorized under that. Nothing special.  
Somethimes she felt like she was under that category. Rita hadn't been online for nearly two days.  
Hasame lay on her bed, silent, no real emotion on her face, Hikaru sitting on her stomach. Hasame absentmindedly stroked his felt hair.  
She felt a bit ill to her stomach. And her head hurt.  
Ichigo jumped up on the bed and settled on Hasame's chest. Hasame scratched the cat behind the ears, looking at her friend.  
"What's wrong with me? I should be happy. The days in which Rita will be coming are getting closer. You'd think I'd be happy, right?" Ichigo didn't respond, but licked her paws. Hasame sighed and looked at the ceiling.  
"Why do I feel like crying too?...I'm so messed up. Mom says if you ever feel like crying or something, you should because you might feel better...I want to believe her, but from the experiences I've had...That won't work for me."  
_I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Knock me out every time they touch me  
I want to feel a kiss just crush  
And break me down_

Knock me out  
Knock me out  
'Cause I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight

Hasame turned her head over at the ipod. Reaching over she pressed the pause button.  
"Probably all that depressing music that's affecting me."  
"That sounded more romantic than depressing, if you ask me." Came a voice and Hasame jumped, causing Ichigo to jump to and dig her claws into Hasame's flesh beneath the t-shirt. Wincing, but saying nothing, Hasame looked at Gaara.  
"Whaddya mean?"  
Gaara entered the room and looked at the ipod to see the name of the song and band.  
"You've got a weird view on things." He stated, then looked at her, sitting on the edge of the mattress. Hasame made a face.  
"Yeah well...whatever." Gaara snorted.  
"You always say that when you've run out of sarcastic remarks." Hasame stuck out her tongue. Gaara saw that. "And...you resort to juvenile actions. You know, someday I'll grab a hold of that tongue of your's and cut it- whoa." Gaara gave Hasame a startled look when she stretched out her tongue the farthest it could go. Which was far. "You...Have a long tongue." Hasame nodded cheekily. She flicked it out like a snake's and nearly made Gaara jump in surprise. He did a double take and shook his head. "That's really creepy. Even for my standards."  
"Rivals Orochimaru's?" Hasame asked hopefully, but it was a false hopeful sound, mocking Gaara. He shook his head.  
"Not even close. For a normal human being? Possibly."

"Ah..So Gene Simmon's rival now." Gaara shot her a confused look. Hasame waved a hand. "He's a rock star of this old band that is a classic. He can do the same tongue thing I can. Cept, it's cooler. I wanna do it someday just like him." She adjusted herself to look at the ceiling again, her eyelids feeling heavy. All the thinking she was doing lately was making her exhausted.

"Eh, listen, I'm tired. I have my exam tomorrow. So I need sleep." Gaara gave her a look and nodded.  
"Okay. Goodnight. See you tomorrow?" Hasame smiled and nodded. That reassured him enough. He still didn't forget his promise he made.


	258. June 19th

June 19, 2008

Hasame yawned and lay her forehead on the table/desk. Fiddling with her mechanical pencil between her slender pale fingers, her grey eyes glared up at the clock. She had finished an hour early. Goddamnit.  
She always did this. Thinking she would not have much time to do anything after she finished her science exam, she promptly left it at home. Now she had nothing to do. Maybe she could catch up on some sleep...No. Uncomfortable settings.  
Looking around the class placidly, she noticed the other students either scribbling away madly or balancing a pencil between their upper lip and nose. Hasame refrained the urge to snort loudly.  
She was bored. And tired. And left to her own thoughts. Something she had been avoiding lately.  
Rita hadn't been online for three days now. Hasame was getting worried. Well...Not exactly worried. It felt like something was wrong.  
Maybe it was just her being paranoid. When that retard Jason wasn't getting online for nearly two weeks after he was due to come home from wherever he went, she can't remember, he then said he didn't like her. But it's not like he actually liked her from the start.  
So, putting two and two together, Hasame just felt a tiny bit concerned. And lonely. Definitely lonely.

Pulling out her ipod and headphones, she slid them over her ears as to drown out any of the classroom sounds. Playing a song she recently uploaded, Hasame closed her eyes and tried to empty herself of all personal thoughts and focused on the foreign language chanting in her ear. The woman's lullaby-like voice whispered words of latin in her ears, the classical violins and cellos accompanying her.  
Thankful for the language she couldn't understand, Hasame's head rolled forward onto her chest, lost in the world of ancient words.

A few times she'd crack open an eye to check the clock. Time was almost on a stand still.

"Chiaki(Not entering real last name for security purposes. Sorry!)!" Came the mocking singsong voice of her science teacher. He always did that. He said it was an interesting last name. Sounded musical. Hasame opened her eyes and looked over at him with immense boredom. "You can always read a paper." He pointed over to the pile of newspaper that was always in full supply for the class to read. Hasame nodded and looked over at the pile, contemplating if she wanted to bother reading about other peoples lives and the tragedies of the celebrities or the horrors of the world. She had enough horror, tragedy and gossip in her own little highschool, let alone the rest of the world. Deciding against it, she closed her eyes again, but something caught her eye. Glancing over at one of the boys who she could not tolerate to at least the smallest degree, he looked like he was whispering something to her. Lifting her headphone off her ear, she remained still as she tried to catch his words. Finally, he finished and gave her a smug smirk, nodding and grinning, like she was supposed to understand. She looked at him...And put the headphone back on her ear, turning away.  
Why did she even _bother_ herself with the idiots in the class? They just wasted her time. Like time being spent listening to classical latin music.  
Now finding she couldn't keep her eyes closed anymore, she opened them with a small sigh and grabbed her pencil, deciding to draw on the desk.  
After 15 minutes of apparent mindless doodling, Hasame sat back to look at what she had done. It took a minute to register what she had drawn...Feeling a bit red in the face, she scowled and erased it furiously.

She rarely talked in this class. Why should she? She had no one else talking to her or to talk to. She only time she opened her mouth to exalt sound was to answer a question. And 95 of the time her answers were right. She had a few she just didn't understand and put down something anyway, knowing she could ask later.

Time passed, and soon everyone was finished. They chatted loudly for the remaining 10 minutes of the hour, waiting to be released from the confinments of the highschool.  
Hasame sat in the back, not moving. She had already packed her things back up when she had finished the exam an hour ago.  
Announcements came on, permitting the students to leave. Hasame grabbed her bag hurriedly and marched out of the classroom in the same menacing manner as she always did. It almost always left her in a bad mood, leaving the class.  
Lilium was played in her head as she changed out of the school uniform in the bathroom stalls. She got there quickly, so no one had entered. Tugging her jeans on and buttoning it up, she pulled unbuttoned the oxford shirt. At that moment, the door banged open and a flow of teenaged girls came chattering in loudly.

"And so I told him, like, go &ing jump in a lake, you bastard!"  
"Haha no way, I totally can see you doing that."  
"Oh my god, you wouldn't _believe_ his face! Oh speaking of which, how's my makeup?"  
"You need a bit here and--"

Such vulgar language girls had these days.  
Hasame gave a loud growl that was supposed to be a polite ahem. They were blocking her way out of the bathroom cubical. She could see their ballet slippered feet shifting around in front of the door. They stopped chattering for a split second and started wondering what it was that made that sound. Hasame scowled in utmost disbelief when they resumed chatting. Hasame raised a fist and pounded on the door. The entire bathroom fell silent and she saw the feet move out of the way as they gave a small shriek in fear. Unlocking the stall, Hasame glared at them, flipping her back pack over her shoulder. Looking at the two girls in particular, she lingered a moment then left briskly, tugging open the foor and exited into the bustling hallway.

Clad in a black t-shirt and skinny jeans, Hasame sighed heavily as she made her way to the forum and out onto the front steps.

"Would ya get a load o' this guy?"

"HAW, friggin' faggot musta dyed his hair that colour. No one has natural hair like that!"  
"Betcha he's here for his _boyfriend_ haw haw"  
Hasame rolled her eyes at the immature males, in which she thought they were the ones who were gay with their super right t-shirts that showed off muscles and the stupid fauxhawks they all sported. Individuality was obviously overrated.  
"Hasame!"  
She looked up at the crowd with dull grey eyes, not really looking forward to the long hour walk home alone. She couldn't see the person that she had sworn had called her name. Then she spotted vibrant red hair. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
"Gaara?!" He was standing there on the sidewalk, clad in a black fitted t-shirt and regular jeans, something anyone in Canada would wear out on a summer day like this. Actually, it was rather chilly.  
Instantly, she felt her face not feel so heavy as she jumped the four steps of the school and catapulted to him.  
Tripping over her own foot, she stumbled and did a healthy tumble on the sidewalk. Gaara raised his eyebrows at her as she lay flat on her back.  
"That was spectacular." He said, and held out a hand for her. She took it and was yanked to her feet. Once she finished brushing off the gravel and dirt from her jeans, she punched him in the stomach. Bent over and coughing, Gaara spluttered at her,

"W-what was that for!?"

"Oooh PWN'D!" Came a shout, and Hasame glanced over her shoulder. It was the same group of guys earlier. Giving them the infamous murderous glare, Hasame flicked back over to Gaara.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going to come! I would have had something to look forward to after my exam!" Gaara coughed and stood up straight, flashing the other red head a deadly glower.  
"I did, as a matter of fact, about maybe a month ago. I can't remember, but I did tell you." Hasame folded her arms over her chest and remanissed. Her eyes widened a fraction and she looked at him apologetically.  
"Ah...Sorry." She muttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"S'alright...Frig, that hurt." Gaara turned his head to cough again, covering it with his fist. "Good thing I haven't eaten yet." Hasame nodded.  
"Me neither. I'm starving. Want to go around town to get some food?"  
Gaara smiled.  
"I was hoping for that."  
"Of course..." Hasame gave him a mischevious smirk, putting her small bag over her shoulder casually, "There _is _fee." Gaara's shoulders slumped.

"I knew you'd say that..."

With Hasame being given a piggy back, she pointed forward and shouted, "Onward, valiant steed!"  
"Friggin' ridiculous." Gaara grumbled. Hasame snorted and laughed.  
"Come on, I'll show you where to go."  
And they left the school, ignoring any odd looks they recieved for Gaara's vibrant red hair and black rimmed eyes.


	259. June 20th

June 21nd, 2008

A red angry vein pulsed on her temple as her hand trembled with irritation. She was holding back the violent urge to throw something heavy at the male behind her.  
The reason: the incessant _tapping_ of his feet. He just kept on going like clockwork! The irregular rythem was driving Hasame absolutely mad, and it was the only thing she could think about.  
Turning around and looking at him darkly, she said, "Could you _please_ stop doing that _tapping_?"  
He looked up most innocently and said, "Oh sure."  
And silence was ensued once again in the classroom.

It was Hasame's math exam and she was halfway through. It was a bit hard, but not too much. There were a few questions she didn't understand, but skimmed over it until it was the last thing she had to do.  
Able to work in peaceful silence, Hasame chewed the inside of her mouth in concentration, licking her lips. Most of her bad habits happened in her mouth. Chewing her tongue, licking her lips or teeth, or biting her lips.  
Nothing that anyone would find irritable or distracting during a test.  
_Tap tap tappa tap tappa tappa tappity tap tap tappa tappity_

Hasame twitched. Glancing at the clock, she stared in disbelief. He had only stopped not even five minutes ago. That irritable son of a-  
"Excuse me..." She growled, not turning around this time, "_stop_ that."  
"Fine, jeez..." He muttered in a whining voice, grumbling then falling silent.

This routine happened three times until Hasame finished her exam. Now she could put on headphones and ignore him completely. She hated this class too. How come the applied classes she had were filled with a bunch of airhead jerkoffs? Sure they were slackers like her and didn't really want to work hard in these tough courses, so they took the applied class, but goddamnit, they were stupid! It was as if they were being dumb on purpose! And they certainly didn't look like they cared half on what was going on in the class, nor did they care. It bugged her that even though they were ridiculously dimwitted, they still got better grades than her, who actually bothered to study for her tests and did her homework and tried during class to pay attention.


	260. June 22nd

June 22nd, 2008 (7 days. AHA! SADAKO!)

"_You think the only people who are people, are the people who look and think like you, but if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew, you never knew_."

Gaara peeked into her bedroom.  
She sat on her bed, drawing, and seemed...in a good mood.  
A good mood? She had been rather quiet and sad for the longest time. A few times she made great effort to be happy and have a good time, but she would just go right back to the same mood when she got back home and in bed.  
But here she was, singing and drawing.

"_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue core moon, or ask the grinning bob cat why he grins? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains, can you paint with all the colours of the wind? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?"_

He knocked on the frame of the sliding door with his knuckles, and Hasame looked up with bright eyes.  
"Hey there." He said unsurely, stepping into the room. Hasame gave a smile that shocked him.  
"Hey there." She replied, still smiling. Looking down at her drawing, she ran the end of her pencil over her pale think lips, scrutinizing her drawing. Turning it slightly, she started sketching again lightly. Gaara stood in the middle of the room in a moment of confusion, then sat on the chair of her desk, facing it towards her.

"So...Um...Has something..." She looked up, "Good happened lately?" The redhead blinked. Frowning slightly, she thought.

"Hm, well, I'm going to this gay pride parade on sunday..." Gaara choked on air. Hasame snapped a look at him, but he shook his head, waving his hand to indicate she may continue. Ignoring him, she returned to her list of good things.  
"Um..Unfortunately, I cannot go to NAF this weekend. No money. But I shall be seeing my friend Jackie who lives in Oshawa next monday anyway. It's not a huge deal. I didn't even have a costume. It would be a mighty lonely weekend though..." Her face fell as she started thinking of all the fun that could happen that weekend. She was going to cosplay as Ichigo, and really wanted to. It would be a fun cosplay for her that she could do really well. But she just hadn't the money. "Um...oh yeah!"  
Gaara looked at her.  
"Rita's coming here for a week." His eyes grew wide.  
"What? Really?" Hasame's grin grew wider too.  
"Yeah. She really is! She is going to be living with me for a week! Oh I can barely contain myself!" She tightened up her shoulders and held her hands on her elbows, chuckling maniacally.  
"So that means I can meet her, right?" Hasame nodded. Gaara have a half-smile.  
"Well, that sounds like alot of fun. I can't wait to meet her." But Hasame was already lost in her own world to hear what Gaara was saying. He sighed, and looked at her in mild contempt. She was so silly...

"Oh there are places I can't wait to show her!" She exclaimed, so busy being in her happy place that she completely disregarded her drawing task.

"Jeez Hasame, would ya cool it?" Kankurou grinned at her cheekily, and Hasame gave him a scowl.

"Go play with your dolls, Kankurou."  
"Not DOLLS!" He snapped, and Temari came into view of the doorway, smaking him over the head.  
"Quit yelling. You make such a racket." She looked over at Hasame and smiled, "So I hear Rita is coming over?" The girl on the bed just laughed jubilantly. "I'll take that as a yes. I meant to ask, is Rita a friend of yours?"  
Gaara and Hasame looked at her and Kankurou, Hasame having stopped laughing. They looked at each other.  
"Might as well tell them..It's not like we'll be hiding it just because they don't know..." Hasame shrugged, and Gaara nodded in reponse. Turning back to them, Hasame cleared her throat. "Yeah, by the way, I'm gay."  
Their reactions were priceless.  
Temari froze and looked blankly at Hasame. Kankurou tripped and fell over nothing.

"...Oh." Temari said.  
Kankurou got back to his feet and brushed off his shirt and knees as if nothing had happened.  
"Kay, hold up...So...Like...Lesbian?" Kankurou asked in the politest way Kankurou could ever achieve. Hasame nodded. His eyes unfocused as he looked like he was trying to connect the two facts together. But everyone saw the drop of blood trickle from his nostril. "Oh that's hot..." He mumbled, doing his best to look like he was contemplating something serious, but was failing miserably.  
Temari looked confused.

"I don't get it."  
Hasame snorted dryly and looked at Gaara dully.  
"Incredible." She muttered. Sighing she looked at Temari and Kankurou in a serious manner, "Alright, Temari, Kankurou (please, wipe your nose if you have any dignity left), there's not much to not comprehend. I love Rita, and Rita loves me. Capeche?"  
Temari shook her head, but Kankurou nodded, wiping his nose on the back of his hand but was still thinking things that should not be mentioned here with a pleased grin on his face. Hasame's eyes slid over to look at Gaara, and she blinked, looking back at Temari.  
"Rita is my girlfriend."  
"...Like...Friends?"  
"...No."  
"Oh..." Temari fell silent again, then after a long pause, the information seemed to have finally sunk in. "HOW?!"  
"How what?"  
"How did this happen?! When?! WHYYYYY?" She was flustered now, flitting about and flapping her arms about in panic. Hasame and Gaara silently watched her flap about like an albatross, sqwaking like one too, while Kankurou stood still, rubbing his chin still attempting the serious thinking pose with blood still dribbling from his nose.  
"...I almost expected this kind of thing from them." Gaara said, his eyes following his normally responsible and practical older sister pace around the room and making a bunch of random exclamations, getting quite red in the face. Hasame nodded.  
"I feel kind of bad for not telling them sooner. It was only about a month ago that I realized I liked her. A few days later we kissed, so...I should have told them sooner."  
Gaara suddenly looked over at her, ignoring the racket in the room, "Hey, how come you didn't tell me right away?" Hasame looked at him briefly, but shrugged.  
"I wasn't ready to tell it yet. I kind of let people find out on their own. The only people that knew right away were Jeremy and Shane, who just happened to be there the entire weekend, so they kind of had to know." Leaning back on her piles of pillows, she added, "It's not usually like me to announce these kinds of things. I just...let it go. If people find out, good for them. I don't purposefully hide it." Gaara watched her a bit longer, then turned back to his bird of a sister.  
"...Well, okay then. I'll accept that."

About 10 minutes later, once Temari had calmed down and Kankurou was dabbing at his nose with a tissue, Hasame explained to them how it happened and when and where.  
Temari was a bit more understanding (and more polite) than Kankurou, who was still thinking about lesbians, whether it be Hasame and Rita, or just in general.  
"Well, I pardon myself over that _ridiculous_ scene I caused!" Temari flushed in embarrasment, but Hasame waved her hand, sweating.  
"No, really, it's fine, Temari. I've had sillier reponses than _that_! Trust me!" She laughed, but Temari didn't feel better about it.

"So, what will be the sleeping arrangements?" Temari asked after a moment, and Hasame looked at her plainly.  
"Rita is going to be sleeping in my room of course." She answered, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. The blonde looked disapproving.  
"Now, Hasame, I don't think-"  
"I have strict principles and morals against any kind of sexual acts whilst I am still in school and in an environment in which any thing that may or may not result in intercourse and the consequences that follow it would be a problem. I do not wish to have sex or anything close to it until I am in a stable home in which I may take on the consequences of it by myself and with adequate amount of money and support. But while I am not in such an environment, I have made it crystal clear to her and to myself that there will be no sexual intercouse while she is staying with me." Hasame repeated as if she had repeated this more than once before.  
All three looked at her in amazement. Letting out a sigh, Hasame added,  
"Plus. I don't like the prospect of sex. Sounds...messy. And I don't believe in anything that is pleasurable for the body. I prefer anything that is for the mind and soul."  
They stared long and hard. She looked at them.  
"What?"

"Oh nothing." Gaara said and turned away, looking at the blank wall as if it utterly fascinated him.

"Thought so." She mumbled, and smirked. Now, turning to Temari and Kankurou, she gave them a look, "Does that reassure you?"  
Temari didn't say anything.  
"Heck, I honestly wouldn't care if you guys did it the first night! Just as long as you tell me first..." Kankurou added, giving a perverted grin at the wall, drooling slightly. Hasame gave him a disgusted look, but shook her head.  
"Well..." Hasame turned to Temari, "You _are_ a rather responsible and disciplined teenager...more than others, that I've seen...And you especially aren't one for any kind of physical kind of contact, so the prospect of sex and you doesn't really seem to go together smoothly...I guess so...Ah hell, whatever." She nodded, "You can then."  
"I wasn't looking for your permission."  
Temari looked at Hasame's stoic face, quite plain to her statement. Flashing her a wide grin, she turned to Gaara and chatted.  
Temari turned to her brother, who was staring at the wall, but noticed her and looked at her. There was a moment of silence, then Kankurou giggled,  
"This is gunna be so _cool_!"  
She smacked him.


	261. June 23rd

June 23rd, 2008

Hasame lay on her back in her bedroom in the middle of the floor, her bangs flipped off of her small pale forehead. Holding Hikaru in her hands, she stared aimlessly at the ceiling. She didn't know what she was doing. But she was comfortable. And calm.  
_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hands_

I dream of fire  
These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And near the flames  
The shadows play in the shape of a man's desire

This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

In the bedroom next to Hasame's, Gaara leaned on the wall, a file in his hand. He was on his way downstairs, but he heard the music playing.  
A song that was old...and wasn't played very often anymore.

_And as she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems  
_

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hands  
_

The words, the significance of it all, the sweet flowing memories that came with this song made him remember things way back when.  
Even then, with Hasame in that horrid school, he still remembered she was happy. And carefree. She was. Somewhat.  
He wondered what Hasame was thinking right now.  
Sliding down the wall, he sat on the ground, fiddling with the edge of the file folder.

_I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes, in rare perfume  
Is the sweet intoxication of her clothes_

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hands

_This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this  
_

_Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower, this rare perfume  
Is a sweet intoxication of the fall_


	262. June 28th

June 28th, 2008 (1 am)

Hasame fiddled with the yellowed bandage around the grip of the sword, lost in her thoughts.  
It was a duplicate of Ichigo Kurosaki's Zangetsu, but sized down a few notches. She was supposed to be going as Ichigo for NAF, but as soon as her mother saw the sword, she flat out denied Hasame to even take it out of the house.  
What was she to do now? She argued, and she almost lost privilages to go to the festival. Maybe she could coax and comprimise her mother the next morning.

It was only a few more days until Rita would come, and Hasame would get excited just thinking about it. Actually, to be more percise, her heart would start spazzing for a few seconds whenever mentioned or thought. She had succeeded in cleaning the apartment house, so it was tidy and neat for when Rita came.

It would be her last day to visit Suna for a week.  
Hasame got up and put the sword back in its leather sheath and leaned it against the wall before exiting her bedroom.

Wandering down into the kitchen, she was surprised to see Gaara up. Still clad in his nightwear - an over grown old black t-shirt and boxers - he turned to look around at Hasame, also in her pajamas.  
"Why are you up?" He asked, reaching into the refridgerator and pulled out some leftover sushi from that night's dinner. Hasame shrugged and eyed the sushi hungrily.  
"Dunno. Can't sleep. It's summer. My sleeping deprivation starts around now." She grabbed one piece and popped it in her mouth. Gaara gave her a look and handed her a pair of disposible chopsticks. Thanking him with a nod of her head, she swallowed the rice, seaweed, crab and salmon. "Also, I'm leaving for the convention tomorrow, and after that, we're picking up Rita in Toronto. So, I won't be visiting for a week, if that's...alright. You know." Her voice trailed off as she dipped a nigiri tuna sushi in a mixture of wasabi and soy sauce, bitting one end.  
Gaara gave a quiet, "Oh." and stopped the sushi roll from entering his mouth. Hasame nodded slowly. They ate the leftovers until they were gone, funny part was that neither of them were really hungry. It seemed to make the silence seem less short.  
Throwing out their garbage and putting away the dishes in the sink, Hasame sighed and scratched her head.  
"Well...I guess, I should try to go to sleep. I have to get up...well...not sleep in late tomorrow if I want to get a hold of Rita to ask her when and where to meet her in Toronto." Hasame mumbled, shrugging off the counter. Gaara nodded and followed her upstairs. He was feeling tired himself. Maybe from too much thinking.


	263. July 10th

July 10th, 2008

Hasame slipped inside the house, clad in a silk chinese style pajamas. Why was she sneaking into a house she considered her third home?  
She sighed and rubbed her face irritably. She could never get the time to visit them. It was so awful, she felt like she was abandoning her second family.  
Her father and her had gotten in a fight again, and Hasame was dropped off across the bridge that lead to her mother's appartment. And she had left her brand new birthday present at her father's house, which was a sketch book, and a set of Copic markers. Along with that was her face wash and toothbrush.  
Currantly, she felt gross because always at sleepovers, she doesn't get to shower, and there is next to no sleep (But she was used to that).  
Tucking an old story book under her arm, gripping its leather bound cover tightly, the red head winced as her ear popped painfully. Silently making her way to the kitchen, she set the book down with as much caution as one would set down an atomic bomb, she proceeded to investigating the refridgerator, as her father had left her with no dinner.  
The cover of the book was illustrated with a delicate and intricate golden frame and on the very inside of the frame, was a white rabbit in a waistecoat consulting a pocketwatch.  
Picking up left over pizza, Hasame ate that silently, sitting down at the kitchen table. Flipping open the book and sliding out the golden ribbon that was sewn to the spine of the book, Hasame immersed herself in _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_.

It was an obsession that had been growing over time. With her playing the twisted rendered computer game, _American McGee's Alice_, and listening to the White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane, it had only triggered her life long passion for the classic tale. Her parents had only shown her the Disney version of the old story. The reason was the crude illustrations in the story book that would have said to scar young children with the Jabberwocky, the Mock Turtle and the Gryphon. The Duchess what quite a fearsome drawing too.  
But Hasame didn't think so. This was probably because she was older, but she wished she could have had the pleasure to read it and experience it's art with the mind of a young child.

Hasame was 16 now. Her birthday was not gone unnoticed, but was not made a big deal of. It was nice enough. Rita had to leave that day.  
But now that she was in Suna again, she thought as she munched on the cold pizza, what would the siblings do? She recalled a day where Gaara had said they might do something out of the ordinary on her day of birth. But seeing as she wasn't here on the 6th of July, they hadn't had the chance to do anything.

It made her sad, that she was not here on her birthday. She wasn't sure why. It kind of seemed like she had missed an extremely important date, but her birthday she did not consider a huge deal.  
Glancing up at the ceiling in which everyone's bedroom was, Hasame sighed and polished off the pizza. It was satisfying enough to stop her stomach from grumbling unpleasantly.


	264. July 14th

July 14th, 2008

She stood outside the house, looking up at the window. The rest of the mansion was dark, and quiet, except for one window where the light was still on. It was her bedroom window.  
In her hand, she clutched her necklace with the wooden Pentagram dangling from the leather rope.  
Why she wasn't going inside, she didn't know. Why Gaara was in her bedroom, but not moving around, she didn't know.  
She had alot more questions that had no answers, but she did nothing to look for the answers.

She hadn't seen him in so long. She hadn't seem Kankurou or Temari in so long.

But why was she hesitating to go inside?

A shadow passed over the light, and it came back, blocking the light completely. Hasame saw Gaara lean out the window and look down at her.  
She smiled and stood there.  
He didn't move, much. But he did smile back. He disappeared and Hasame blinked slowly, focusing her attention to the front door.

There he was, closing the door behind him, walking over to where she was standing. Halting in front of her, arms crossed over his chest, a familiar stance she had seen so much, but had missed it so badly.

She felt different. He looked different, but she knew he was exactly the same. She felt like she was finally seeing something from his eyes. She was curious as to how he was feeling right now, as of this moment, after a few weeks of not seeing her.  
Slipping the pentagram necklace over her head and securing it on her neck, she grinned at him.

"Want to go for a run?"


	265. July 17th

July 17th, 2008 (2:58am)

She sat on her bed, not even moving when Gaara entered the room. Mumbling a hi to him, the redhead fiddled with invisible dirt beneath her nails. Gaara watched her for a moment, then sat down on the bed beside her.  
"What's wrong this time?" He demanded, trying to look her in the eyes, except her shaggy hair was getting in the way. He didn't make a move to brush it out of the way, however.  
She didn't answer at first, but seemed to pale slightly, or was it just his imagination?  
"I...I did something bad..."

"Like what?" Now he was more curious than ever. It was a rarity that Hasame did something really bad, or at least she aknowledged that what she did was bad.  
"I said...something mean...To someone..."  
"What did you say and to whom, Hasame?" She was being vague again, and then he figured it must have been really bad, even to her, for her to be hesistant like this. She didn't reply at first, but after Gaara asked a second time, she sighed and said,

"I said something mean to Rita."

Gaara looked at her blankly.  
"...What?"  
"Don't make me repeat it, I feel bad enough as it is."  
"Well, you'll have to tell me what you said. Or else I can't help." At this, Hasame looked at him with darkened eyes. He had said something that rubbed her the wrong way.

"But what if I don't _want_ help? What if I never _asked_ for help? What if I know how to do this myself, and I don't _want_ any kind of help? Why is everyone always insisting that I need help?!" Then came the flailing of the hands and the wild expressions. Gaara, as subtly as he could, moved down a tiny bit further from her, so he wouldn't get hit. "Everyone thinks I either need words of _reassurance_ or I need some _advice_, but what if I never _asked_ for any of it! What if I just felt like telling someone to get it off my chest, hm?! I should be _grateful_, I know! But I just am not! Stop giving me frickin' HELP!" She glared at him as if it was all his fault, breathing a bit heavier than before. He squared her in the eyes, then said,

"Okay. You don't want help. But you have to tell me what you said." The ferocity was gone in a second after he said that. She looked crestfallen and guilty again. Slouching over, she mumbled,

"I had to go on msn, and I said bye, so she said okay, but I got...frustrated, and said, It's not like it matters much, we barely talk enough anyway. And logged off before she got a chance to reply."  
There was a moment of silence as Gaara frowned.  
"...But you guys talk every da-"  
"Not anymore."  
Another mute minute.  
"But...What happened?"  
"Right after she went back home on my birthday, I rethought about the week I had had with her, and she seemed...so much more different. Like...At the convention weekend, she was caring, and funny and loving and witty. Sure a bit bossy, but that's because she knew what she was doing. But when she was with me that week...She just...lost all that...Everything I did needed to be corrected because it wasn't right, she constantly said negative things about me, she didn't even want to share the same bed with me by the end of the week! But she had had no problem the entire week, except for the last day! And she never showed any kind of affection, whether it be public or private, and she just seemed so cranky about everything! She liked to poke me alot and it was hard and painful. Everyone else says it was her being shy or nervous, but it was beyond that."  
"And...She won't even talk to me on msn..I mean, sure, she says hi..But before, it used to be her always saying hi first with enthusiasm, and now...She doesn't bother to say it first. I have to. And we'd have endless conversations about nothing and when I had to go, she was reluctant and we took a long time saying good bye. Now, it's just okay bye. And it seems she has stuff to say, but she just doesn't even talk to me! I even went and asked her if there was anything she wanted to talk about, and she said no! I was talking to Shane about why she was being like she was, and he brought up that she had been talking to him about things. And I didn't want to know because I wanted her to tell me on her own free will. And...it hurt that she was able to talk to Shane about something she wouldn't talk to me about. And she used to be the one to always say how there'd be no secrets between us, because we were so alike and we were practically twins."  
It was at this point Gaara noticed her eyes becoming glassy and tears welled up slightly.  
"And I can't believe, that only knowing him for two months, would talk to him, after she's known me for a year. I'm not angry at Shane, nor am I even jealous of him, but I'm more disappointed in her that she can't trust me. But then I start thinking maybe I've done something to make her not trust me, and I just can't figure out what!" She furiously rubbed her red eyes, wiping away the tears and gave a long shuddering breath. "She won't even talk to me, and I'm getting so frustrated trying to figure out what it is I need to do. So the only way I could let her know with her not talking much to me was to spit out that little nasty comment before I left. And I feel so cowardly to have said it just as I left so I wouldn't get a reaction...But..." Hasame looked at her feet, hands gripping the covers tightly, "When I got back, I had an offline message from her, and I figured I could see her reaction to it...and all it was was a stupid...stupid little...Oh okay." She bit her lip hard and after tasting blood, she stopped and wiped her lip.  
Gaara watched her, a frown on his face.  
"I just...I also couldn't believe it when I got a message from Jeremy, telling me that she had...She had told him...that she thinks I'm angry with her. She _thinks _I'm _angry_ with her...Well, nice conclusion there, Einstein! No SHIT! And it's awful she doesn't even KNOW! But she hasn't been online for me to tell her! And it's driving me in_sane_!"  
She grabbed a pillow and thrust her face into it, as rigid as a board. Gaara didn't know what to think of it, so he sat there in silence, letting her drain out the anger in her silently.


	266. July 20th

July 20th, 2008 (4:48am)

It was time she talked with him. Alot had happened, and he deserved to know.

She saw him asleep in the chair, a book open on his lap.  
Even if he was asleep, he needed to know.  
Hasame patted him on the shoulder gently. Then, she shook his slightly, saying, "Gaara, it's me."

He woke up slowly, blinking and squinting at her, adjusting his eyes to the dark. Sitting up more, he asked, "Oh, Hasame, why are you still up? What time is it?"  
"It's around 5 in the morning almost."  
He looked at her in shock in the middle of picking up his book and putting it on the table. Slowly he set it down and looked at her, bewildered.  
"Why are you still up?"  
Hasame stood by the arm of the chair, the tips of her fingers brushing the arm rest lightly. She wasn't looking down at him but out the window.  
"I needed to talk."  
Gaara's face became less shocked and more...sad almost. He didn't say anything, because he didn't need to. There wasn't a need for 'What is it?' or even to act concerned. She knew already he was willing to listen.  
"I..Told you about how Rita was being...different. Right?"  
He nodded, but she didn't look down at him.  
"I...I talked to Shane about it...all night...Up until now at least...But all evening until now...I was talking to him about it...and I needed to know what would happen if I didn't confront Rita...and I knew it would turn out bad. He said it would turn out bad." Gaara looked at her hand and noticed a bad looking burn on it. He would ask later. "It took me forever to decide that I needed to write to Rita. Even if she wasn't online. I needed to talk to her. We were barely talking as it was."

She finally looked down but at her feet instead.  
"She said that we couldn't cosplay as the Hitachiin twins for too many reasons. I got upset, but didn't show it. I told her I wasn't going to go to the convention. I told her that I would send her the jacket she let me borrow back. I told her to take alot of pictures and videos, and to have fun. Say hi to our friends for me. Tell them I'm sorry but I didn't have the money." Her voice grew quiet, but Gaara didn't have to strain his ears to hear her. "I pretended to log off, but I didn't. I was still there. And I explained to Shane what happened...Alot happened between us tonight. I think...I think he and I were crying...At the same time...Tonight."

Now, he would normally interupt and demand why, but it looked like she would tell him in good time.  
"I learned something about him. And I'm glad I know now...I don't want to say because I know it's much too personal...But we cried. And it kept coming and going, the wave of feeling like crying and the parts where we actually did...I wanted to say so much sometimes..."  
Something wet hit his hand, and he looked up.  
"I wanted to say thank you, for being my friend, but the internet sounds so cold. I wanted to keep on saying thank you, because I meant it so much."  
Gaara reached up and wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He has helped me through so much. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't know how to get through this thing with Rita. We would end up badly, and I would lose her. I don't think I could stand if I lost her."  
He pulled her around the arm rest and let her sit on him, crying silently now.

"I wrote...Such a long email to her...Explaining how I felt...What was happening...What I needed...What I thought we should do...and...Everything...else!" Her words came out forcefully, because her stomach was knotted and her throat was tight. Gaara saw the veins pop out from her neck as she tried so hard to not cry, though was failing at it. She didn't know how to let it out. He held her closely, feeling her tremble and shake with the badly covered sobs. She was tug at her hair and rub her face alot, trying to distract herself from the pain of crying.

"And he helped me so much...I can't even say how much. And I've never wanted to before...But I really wanted to hug him...It seemed like we both really, really needed one...It was just-" Hasame finally just curled up and stopped talking, crying in staggered sobs, trying to not be too loud. Gaara held her as close to him as he possibly could, hiding her head beneath his hand, envelopping her with his arms.

"You..and him..both." She choked, rubbing her face again, not knowing what to do with her hands. "You're both so great to me...and I almost wonder why sometimes..."

Gaara never said anything at this, but let her cry until she fell asleep.


	267. July 23rd

July 23rd, 2008 (1:01am)

He saw her, sitting on the chair, not doing anything. Literally. She sat there, on the edge of the cushion, not doing anything at all in the darkened living room.  
Gaara walked over to her and asked, "Hey Hasame...How are you?"  
When she didn't answer, he sat down beside her and tried to get a look at her face.

"Fucking miserable."  
He blinked and asked, "How come? What happened?"  
She only gripped her stomach. "My stomach hurts..."  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
Again there was silence.  
"Hasame...What happened?"  
At this point, she was reaching that state where she was trying to be happy but was just sounding angry. Very angry.  
"Oh nothing at all really! I just found out Rita didn't really care for me until now! And she knew this three weeks ago! But ya know what? I actually cared really deeply about her and for once, I let her in close to me! I thought she wouldn't hurt me! Well, that's not really true! I'm always cautious to think that someone of my friends is going to do something that really kills me, and she did that just now! About an hour ago! And I'm just so DARN pissed right now! My stomach is in knots and I can't even relax!" laughing, but not really meaning it, she flopped her head in her hands again, where Gaara couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying.  
"I mean, I never...I don't usually...I'm the LAST person people think I would fall in love with! Or even remotely romantically like someone! And looksie here! I end up like this, with the person just NOT CARING ANYMORE! They aaaalways gotta be 'just _friends_'. Buncha BULL SHIT! It's happened TWICE! What the hell is wrong with me?!" Looking up at the wall, she had this undescribable look on her face; a mix between anger, utter sadness and helplessness. And just plain crazy. "Jason, that son of a bitch, decided we should just be friends! He didn't 'feel the same way'. And look at Rita! She didn't feel the same way and didn't tell me for three weeks! WHAT AM I TO THEM?! Just something they can play with until they're bored?! Is that what I am?!" She glared at him, as if he had suggested it, "A TOY to people?! Oh look here! It's Hasame! Let's have fun with her! She seems cool and nice! The instructions are easy, find the pieces, put them together, and have fun! Oh but be careful! There is a warning that says FRAGILE!!" At that, she hit her fist on the table, causing a loud SLAM, "Do not swallow pieces! Doesn't go well with CHILDREN!"

"Hasame, Hasame, calm down please!" Gaara was worried she would wake Temari and Kankurou who had gone to bed already, and that she would end up hurting herself physically. But it didn't look like she cared. He grabbed her forearms and as she tensed, ready to snap back at him, he took her face and made her look at him in the eyes.

"Hasame, I'm sorry this happened to you. I really am. It's also really unlike you to ever get really close to someone in that manner." She stopped being angry and was on the verge of that horrid helpless look again, "Don't let anyone get close to you again. Don't let it happen again."  
She nodded, and tears welled up in her eyes. She squeezed them shut and buried her face in her hands.

"She promised me she wouldn't ever hurt me, she promised!" Hasame managed to squeeze out, trying so hard not to cry again, "She said she knew what it was like, what I had felt! What if she had just lied the entire time? She never really knew what it was like, she had just made up that stupid past just so it seemed like she knew!"

Gaara pulled her close and held on tight. She wasn't crying, but saying random things that came right to her mind and went right out her mouth. "I can't let it happen again, I can't." She said firmly, and sniffed. "If it does...Tell me you'll kill them before they do anything."  
He snorted softly, trying to laugh for her sake. He was considering it. "Because you're important to me. And if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll kill 'em too. Because that's what friends do, right?" She sat up and looked im squarely in the eye. "We're friends."

He nodded and she gave a small smile. Smallest of them but was still there.  
There she went with the friends again. Why was he only ever going to be a friend?  
He watched her sit up and wipe her eyes, heaving a huge sigh.  
"Hasame...I-" He stopped himself as she looked over at him with the puffed eyes from rubbing them.

"Yeah?"  
"...Never mind." She looked at him oddly, but to stress his point, he shook his head and waved his hand. She shrugged and sat back on the couch, sinking into it.  
Now wasn't the time. Nor would there ever be. He told her to never let anyone get close like that again. He had missed his chance, and from then on.

Maybe when they were older. And she had forgotten about that promise. Maybe when she got older. Maybe when he got older.  
Just maybe.


	268. July 25th

July 25th, 2008 (3:07am)

Hasame laid in bed, sniffling helplessly.  
Why, why oh why, had it happened again.

She was hopelessly clogged up in her sinuses, the room was spinning without her even having to sit up, her head was pounding, and she shivered frequently.  
Sick, again. Cold, fever, she did not know, nor did she care.  
What she did care about, were kleenexes.

Stumbling to the door, knocking over the pencil case on the corner of her desk, Hasame managed to reach the bathroom without falling over.  
The familiar, and uncomfortable bathroom encased her as she sat on the toilet, freezing, blowing her nose into bathroom tissue.  
Her toes were frozen, and her skin was riddled with goosebumps. Hair on the back of her neck stood on end. But she didn't feel as strained as her hair. She felt worn out and sore all over, and didn't want to sit up on the toilet seat. Her eyes watered everytime they were open and her head ached terribly.

This time though, she wouldn't go to Gaara. She had burdened him twice too many. The girl would sit there and take care of herself. Standing up and swaying abit, she reached to the cupboard and looked around at the medicine. Her vision was worse than ever however with her illness and she could barely read the labels, having kept the bathroom light off. One bottle that held a dark liquid in it that looked vaguely like cough syrup, she did grab and she looked around for advil. Finding it, she looked around for a spoon...In a bathroom. Hilariously enough, there was one in the cupboard. Washing it in the sink, Hasame sighed, surrendered to a coughing fit, and sat on the toilet seat, trying to steady her hand to pour the medicine into the spoon. The dark liquid splattered over her knees and on the floor as she missed the spoon entirely. Groaning, Hasame felt tears welling up and blurring her vision. Wiping her sore and watery eyes, she focused again and gripped the bottle with as much strength as she could muster. There wasn't alot of the medicine left, so she only had a few more shots before it was empty and she had none.

It took another try (and more of the medicine on the floor and on her) before she managed to get it on the spoon completely. Taking two spoonfuls and shuddering violently on the seat, she coughed and reached over for the glass by the sink. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she noticed the cough syrup had stained her shorts and was running down her legs, even some on her shirt. Sighing, Hasame winced at the throb in the back of her head, filling up the glass with tap water.  
Taking a pill and gulping it down quickly, the red head then leaned forward on the countertop, resting her head against the cold mirror. Her head felt refreshed, being so hot, but her body felt even colder.

The doorknob turned and the door opened. Gaara found himself staring at Hasame, who was staring back at him with squinted eyes. He immediately noticed dark water on the floor and on her.

"Hasame! Are you alright?! What's bleeding?" He demanded, quickly stepping over to her and grabbing the toilet roll off the dispenser, unravelling some and looked at her expectantly. When she gave a confused look at him, he noticed that the water was not warm, but cool.  
"...Bleeding?..." She crackled, giving a nasty sniff and cringed, grabbing the toilet paper to blow her nose. "I'm sorry, that was gross..."  
Gaara stood there, slowly registering what was happening. Hey, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box at three in the morning.  
"Oh...You're sick again?" When she nodded, Gaara finally noticed that there was the medicine bottle and painkiller bottle beside each other on the countertop with the glass of water. "...You took medicine?" she grunted this time instead of nodding. It hurt her head too much to do so. He found himself staring at her back.  
"Why didn't you come to me?"  
She didn't move, then turned around halfway to look at him sadly.  
"I didn't want to bother you. I've done so too many times in the past, and I didn't want to again...I'm afraid I will plague you someday. It's a miracle you haven't been sick yet." She mumbled, her mouth feeling gross and was wet with phlegm, making it hard to form audible words.

Gaara stood silently, still holding the toilet paper roll. Looking at it in his hands, he bent down and cleaned up the medicine off the floor. Beckoning her over mutely, he handed her some toilet paper and started drying off her legs. When she was cleaned up, he lead her out of the bathroom and to his bedroom. Sitting her on the bed, he told her to stay there. All this he said without really looking at her in the eyes. She followed, not really willing to put up a fight. Gaara pulled out a pair of pants and one of his t-shirts from his drawers and gave them to her. "Here, change into these. When you're done, give me your dirty ones and I'll toss them in the laundry hamper. I'll just be outside, okay? Tell me when you're done."  
Hasame nodded and watched him leave the room. She sat there, with the clothes in her aching hands, then decided she might as well follow what he said. Obviously, he was much better at taking care of her than she ever was. Possibly ever will be.  
She, at a painstakingly slow pace, took off her shirt and dropped it on the floor, slipping on the t-shirt. Briefly, she caught a whif of something. It smelt nice. She stopped, and brought the cloth to her nose again and tried to inhale it again. There, she smelt it, that...That familiar scent she had smelt so many times but never really noticed until now.  
Slowly, she pulled it back and sat still again. Her brain was moving at a slug pace. Feeling like she would dose off if she didn't move, she stood up and changed into the pants he provided her. They were warm and comfortable; they seemed to be made out of flannel. Sitting down, it took her half a minute to remember she was supposed to tell him that she was done.  
"Gaara." She managed to wheeze, then collapsed in a coughing fit on the bed.  
He had already entered the room half a second before she said his name and helped her under the covers.

It was when he was getting in on his side that she asked, "Are you not worried about getting sick? Aren't I just being a bother?" There was a moment of silence and Gaara leaned over so he could see her profile.  
"Hasame, you are my friend. I would take care of you even if you had the most infectious disease in the world, and I wouldn't care, as long as what I did would help you recover."  
She turned over slightly and looked back at him.  
It took them both a rather long time to notice they were invading each other's personal space.  
Hasame turned over and Gaara lay down on his side of the bed. Unlike last time, it was cool enough for blankets. Like last time, Hasame would shrink away whenever she thought she had touched him and mumbled an apology.  
He didn't sigh, he didn't say it was alright. She knew that already, she was just being stubbornly considerate.  
He felt himself drifting off, when he heard a quiet, "Thanks, Gaara..."  
Gaara looked at the wall, and stared at it with an indescribable look.  
"You're welcome, Hasame."

It seemed like hours, but only a few minutes wore on, and Hasame had been in a dead sleep for nearly 4 minutes. Gaara, who earlier had felt exhausted, was still up. He felt her turn over, scuffling and sniffling, then settled down again, breathing through her mouth.

Maybe he just couldn't get into a comfortable position. Adjusting so he could lay on his front but still look at the wall, he stayed there for half an hour, then moved again, this time on his back. He would freeze, in case he woke Hasame, but she didn't move. He had switched from his front to his back, all the while fixiated on the wall. Finally, he turned over and found himself facing her. He stared and did not move a muscle. She didn't move. Was she even breathing?  
The horrible notion dawned on him and he had to check if she was. Leaning in closer, he waited to feel her breath, and...There it was. Still as rhythmic as always. The shallow breaths he had forgotten were so shallow, it sometimes was hard to tell if she was breathing at all. He let out a sigh of relief. She scrunched up her face, her nose twitching. He immediately pulled back onto his pillow and stayed there for the rest of the night.


	269. August 1st

August 1st, 2008

She was fiddling with a knife.  
Fingers were riddled with little cuts, all were accidental...Sort of.  
Silver, blue eyes were focused on the shining blade, twirling on the table. The sharp tip was like a top, and she spung it with her fingers, holding the handle.  
Why she was fixiated so intensely on this, even she didn't know. For years, she loved the sharp objects. Anything that was sharp. Maybe even blunt. Anything that could draw blood.

She would eat peanut butter, or a chocolate spread, anything like that, with a knife. Butterknife. When she wasn't being watched.

When eating, she would lick her knife, even though it wouldn't cut.  
No, she didn't approve of self-inflicting injuries.

No no, it was more...She didn't like it when people...Did it to feel..._alive_. She didn't like it when people did it out of self-misery. Or to show people how awful they felt. For attention. No, that wasn't good.

What she didn't mind...was when you liked it.

Her stomach seemed to flutter at that. She had been experiencing that lately. Or it made her heart pound lovingly. Lovingly? No...Something else. She didn't know the word e_xact_ly for it.  
Her brother enjoyed to hit her - well - maybe not _enjoy_ed it...He just did it because that was how he reacted to her little snide comments at him. They tossed insults at each other, and really got on each other's nerves. But he resorted to violence alot. Hasame didn't like it alot.  
But ever since last week, exactly, one week ago, she had been getting this..._pleasure_able feeling whenever he hit her. Anyone hit her. When she fell and scrapped her knee.  
Was something wrong with her? It didn't feel like it.  
Kissing never gave her this feeling, oh no. Never. Not even when she boredly read R-rated sexual fanfics just for the heck of it. It was funny to read. Sometimes though she felt revolted when the author started putting in the _loving_ feelings in. Wincing at it, she would close it and go do something else. Sex never appealed to her.

Just yesterday, her brother got angry and kicked her in the side. It was barely anything. But Hasame jolted and wondered why...She felt that way. She snapped back at him, waiting for him to punch her. But he didn't and stormed off.

She watched the knife again, then picked it up not so carefully, causing a cut on her palm again. It was too quick. She barely felt it.  
At the kitchen table, she was hunched over, chin resting on the table. Taking the knife, she put the tip to the open cut, which was bleeding just a tiny bit. Pressing it deeper, a tingle shot through her hand. A tingle, not painful. Just a vibrating tingle. Sliding the knife downwards ever so slowly, the tingle turned into a twitching _zing_.  
She snorted, and did it again. It felt funny. She laughed quietly and pressed her forehead to the table. There it was again, the thudding of her heart.  
Her face hurt from smiling so much. Infact, it gave painful cramps. She wished she could...She could smile without having to endure the cramps. To just look around normally, and have a smile on. Her face grew tired with it. Just like frowning.

Her brown hair was splayed over her forehead and hung in strings over her eyes. It was awfully hot. It was making her sweat slightly. Closing her eyes, she felt the cold metal tip run over the flesh beneath the skin of her hand. She shivered and felt the ridges of her skin's crevices that indentified her. The fingerprints of her body. Those tiny little ridges no one really felt on the pads of their fingertips or on their hand. But she felt them this time. In her mind's eye, she could imagine taking the knife and re-drawing those waves. The spirals. The paths. The tiny tiny wrinkles from years of use.

Gulping some extra saliva that had arisen in her mouth, she licked her lips and squinted about. The kitchen light was too bright. But she didn't want to get up from the chair. Looking at her hand, she decided people might notice all the cuts.  
'I could say...Cat...Cat did them...' She decided and put the knife down reluctantly. Giving another of those shudders that weren't exactly bad, she got up and felt her knees give way as she sat back down again. Sighing, she got up again and walked over to the lightswitch, swatting at it lazily and smearing blood on it as the switch flicked downwards, casting the room into semi-blackness. At least she could see.

Dragging her feet over to the table again, she took the knife and stared at it. She was going to go wipe the tiny bits of blood off it. But she stopped.  
It looked like ketchup...Almost.  
She put it in her mouth and licked away the blood. When there was no more blood, she figured, she let the cold metal cool down the inside of her mouth.  
Gently, the sharpened edge brushed against the corner of her mouth. Feeling it, her mind dully wandered back to her, uh, _dilemma_ of not being able to smile without really using her face muscles. She stood there, with the blade in her mouth, a dull look on her face, tired, exhausted look, and her brain matched her face. It was slugging along at a snail pace, though her body felt twitchy with excitement to do _some_thing..._any_thing.

There it was again. The sharp edge scraped ever so lightly against the corner of her lips. She could imagine the thin layer of skin being scraped away with each swipe.  
She looked around lazily and took the blade out, putting it in the drawer and closing it shut.  
Licking her lips again and sucking on her teeth, she blinked slowly and looked up to the ceiling.  
She wanted a mint.  
Something to do with her tongue. There was a bad taste in her mouth.

Wandering about the entire mansion, she sighed and gave up on the quest for a mint or something, and dragged herself upstairs. It was only 1 am. The entire house was asleep. Even Gaara.

She stood in his doorway, looking into the room.  
Blinking slowly, she rolled her eyes, making a noise with her mouth and carried on to her own room.  
Smudged, black makeup adorned her eyes, giving them a ghastly, sunken look.  
She had started to wear makeup again.

Sitting in her bed, she felt tired, but not enough to sleep. She just felt...sluggish. The knifing earlier had taken a bit out of her and she felt mentally tired because of it. She couldn't count the amount of people who would nag at her if they found out what she had done. But it wasn't _her_ fault. She was only _human_. She had desires like _ev_eryone else. Guess we could call them _needs_ almost. She just wasn't satisfied with the _regular_ way of doing it.

She had a friend or two who had already had sex or masturbated. It sounded...messy. They said it was great. Just downright peachy. Hasame didn't think so.  
But perhaps, just per_haps_ she couldn't say no to it if she hadn't _had_ it. It wasn't exactly on her to-do list...  
Suddenly, she laughed at that. It was funny...To-_do _list...  
Anyway. It just wouldn't _please_ other people if they saw her doing that.

She said _that_ aloud, enuciating the t a bit more than necessary. It sounded delicious. A sharp accent on the t. Or dragging on a vowel more than it should. Or just over all skipping a consenant. It sounded funny.  
Alot of things were funny to her lately. She hadn't felt...anything, uh, _negative_ all week in fact. If she did, it lasted very ve_ry_ brief-ly. But she felt _good_. It was a nice feeling. There wasn't any of that, special, everything is going smoothly, my life is great right now, feeling. It just was...Good. Like she was pleased. No, that wasn't even right.  
She couldn't find the word. It just wasn't there. But all she knew that everything seemed funny. Or there was something _aw_fully optimistic about it.  
She did feel the need to be with her friends again though. It had been _much_ too long since she last saw them.

Her hands felt warm against her thighs. Warmer than they should be. But it was comfortable. Just something to note. More over, her arms felt warm on her legs. She couldn't find the right position to rest them so she could feel the warmth. Odd how it was abso-fucking-lutely hot in the house in the middle of the desert, but with the window open, a gentle breeze had chilled her room. It was cool, but she could feel it. Her senses were so heightened now, she could feel everything about her.  
Finally, she rolled out of bed and sat on the floor with her back to the wall, legs sticking out straight. Resting her elbows near her hips, she could let her arms drape over her legs and feel the warmth. Sighing, she leaned her head back against the wall, gently hitting it on the painted plaster.

She had a song in her head. Closing her eyes, she almost felt her brain working. Felt weird. Funny.  
_It's the final kiss from a lover's fist, it's the reason why you can't cry.  
It's the violent reaction, the mix tape in your heart  
The answer you should know.  
How we complicate us, a simple mistake  
It's the face you make when I go._

Why this song was in her head...Well, possibly because she had decided to listen to it alot. Along with other strange songs. She had just downloaded a bunch of random songs. Literally. Reading fanfictions, someone had mentioned something called a fanmix. It had a bunch of songs she knew nothing of. But instead of listening to them on youtube or something like that, she downloaded them right away, didn't bother to listen to them on her iTunes, but downloaded it onto her iPod. That night, she listened to them all. Surprisingly, she liked almost all of them.

A bad taste arose again in her mouth, a burning sensation down her throat and in her stomach. Swallowing again, she remembered she hadn't eaten all day. What a thing to forget...But lately, starting the day before yesterday, all the food seemed..._unappetizing_. It just didn't...Look good. Well, wait, it _did_ look good. But the moment the food reached her lips, she could taste the smell on her tongue, imagine the texture, and suddenly didn't feel like eating it. It was a strange thought. But she ate it anyway.

She was worried her mother or father would notice and accuse her of starving herself to get thinner. To hell if she cared about her "thinness". Naturally, she was already getting thinner. It's just her growing and getting taller. She was lengthening out.  
But it was a strange thing, not feeling like eating. It was almost digusting to look at the food. Normally, she wouldn't see it so closely, but when she looked at her food, it made her wrinkle her nose at it. She could see all the things it was made of. The texture of it, the smell, oh es_pec_ially the smell.  
Again, everything of her senses seemed to be heightened, but her brain was sluggish. But she snapped alot. A quick response. Fast-talking. Skipping over words sometimes. But then would drag on words more than they should.

There was no real reason for it all. It just kind of slowly happened during this week.  
But she can't say it wasn't feeling good. It felt fine actually.

Suddenly, Hasame felt like laughing. It was just so god. Damn. FUNNY. But she couldn't laugh. It was loud, and she would wake people. So she resisted the urge.

Remembering a fanfiction she read, she recalled a murder scene especially. The murderer had taken a needle, which has earlier been filled with a sedative for him, and the nurse had been backed in a corner. He had asked her if she knew what happened when a small pocket of air was forced into a vein. He didn't know either and asked if she wanted to know. So what it had resulted in was her neck buldging with the oxygen within the vein expanding, and exploding. Not exactly _boom_ kind of exposion. But enough for quite a mess.  
Each time, she could feel a twitch in her neck where she imagined the needle entering, and the bubble of air being thrust into said vein. It didn't make her feel good, in fact it bothered her to where she would swat at her neck, rubbing it to make the twitching go away. It was a nuiscience.  
No, she didn't like the twitching too much. Twitching in her muscles. Felt weird.

Her mind wandered off the subject again. Normally, she would try to finish the thought and somehow connect it to something else. But she had been doing that for, god know's _how_ long, and decided to hell with it and just let her mind jump from subject to subject. It was hard enough before when she would try to organize her thoughts. Heaven's when she had to _explain_ to people how she thought of this one thing she said. They would give her an odd look and say, "How did you get to _that_?" And she would have to explain it. There was alot of steps to go through. But she had felt the need to make them understand. Only a few people really understood after that explaining. Most, didn't really care and just got more confused.  
Now...She didn't care. Letting it jump around like a mad rabbit, she felt m_uch_ more relaxed about it. Not so tense.

How nice it would be to be able to smile, _all_ the time. And not have to move her muscles. Her eyelids fluttered at the thought. It would be wonderful, in fact. Then she would always be reminding herself to be happy. Because the world just wasn't that great. Everyone was so god-damn mor_bid_. Or serious. Why did they have to be soooo _serious_? People couldn't lighten up. She spat out a joke, and they wouldn't get it, or give her a disgusted look, depending on the joke. Like she shouldn't _joke_ about that thing. Or there was nothing funny _about_ it. But it was still funny in her mind. Bunch of stuck up...stiff...nitwitted...fucktards...Yeah...She liked that word..._fuck_tards.

She snorted aloud again, giggling and felt her head roll lazily on her shoulders. Something cracked, probably her neck or spine. She jolted, winced, and relaxed again. Now she was more loose. Good, she always thought she was too damn tense.  
The word made her giggle. What a _funny_ word.

Oh what she would give to just lay in her spot right there, all the time. But no sunlight. No, it gave her that chipper feeling. That fake happiness. Not the kind she liked. She wanted an almost lazy...lethargic...giddyness. Where her body and chest twitched, her diaphram tickling. Where she could just laugh and that would loosen up those twitchings. But not everyone liked her laughing. No idea _why_ they _would_n't. I mean, who doesn't like to laugh?  
That's right...She thought, Not everyone realized how funny things were.

Blinking slowly, smacking her lips as she wetted them once again, she arranged her mouth on the inside against her teeth and looked around. Her eyelids were droopy. Guess that meant she could sleep now. Dragging herself to her feet, she got up, and flopped on the bed, waiting for sleep to grace over her.

2:54am

Sleep still hadn't come. And the burning that traveled from her stomach to the back of her throat was stronger than ever. She needed food.

Now, she was frustrated.  
She could get up to get food...But was there to eat? What if someone got up and demanded why she was up?  
Nothing really appealed to her. She knew what was in the cupboards and fridge.  
She glared at the ceiling dully. Why couldn't it just be sleep and be gone?  
Running her fingers through her shaggy brown hair, she sat up and blinked away the sleep from her eyes. Well, the gummy feeling from keeping her eyes closed for hours. But never had she felt herself drifting off. Sure she was day dreaming...Without the _day_ part, but she never actually fell asleep. And she honestly did try.

But she just. Wasn't. Tired.  
Her head spun when she sat up.  
Exhaling heavily and causing her lips to flutter from the rush of air, resulting in a sound that resembled blowing a raspberry, she rolled herself out of bed. Blinking hard and slowly, she tried to move. Well, she could, it just felt like she was awfully slow and heavy. Now her muscles gave off a dull ache. How pleasant.

She grumbled random things to herself, going on about how she wished she could just sleep and not have to endure the fucking agony of _not_ sleeping, as she made her way down the stairs.

When she sat at the table, drinking cold green tea, her mind wandered back a few days.  
And she remembered bad times. Like...Rita breaking up with her. And the mixed feelings she had...  
Shane had said...and she had said...They wouldn't know how she could cope without Rita. But she could. She always could cope...It was just funny how important she was to her. Rita was to Hasame, that is. And how...She was upset by it all.  
Rita left her, because she just didn't feel the same. Now Hasame saw the funny side to it. Just how funny and ironic it was, really. And hypocritical. All of it. Just so hilarious.  
Hasame snorted. The snort morphed into a giggle, and exploded into laughter. She laughed for a bit and it suddenly died, her gasping for air. No one had made a sound, so they were all still asleep. She reached for a spoon to twirl about her drink, and her hand brushed the knife she had earlier.  
She looked at it.  
If it was so funny...the funny side of it...why couldn't she smile.._all the time_?  
Drawing out the knife, the delicious metal sound scraping against other metals gave her that pleasurable shiver down her spine and up her arms and neck. She felt a twitch, and slapped at her neck again. How annoying.

She stared at it, watching the light from the stove glint off it's shimmering metal. It was so..._tempting._ The more she thought about it.

This wasn't her in one of her crazy moods, where she was just totally insane to rational thought. She was actually contemplating this.  
There was a needle and spool of thread in the living room, in the second draw of the table on the left. There was gauze in the downstairs bathroom.  
Her eyes flitted about, rolling in thought. What else would she need...Oh, a few cotton balls...No, best relish the blood in her mouth. It would be painful...But much better than what she had experienced all her life.  
Her parents, her friends, and her family here in Suna would go berserk. They would just lose their minds. If they found out.  
If they found out how she widened her smile.

Frowning, she took a gulp from the glass, staring at herself in the blade.  
It would remind her...To always see the, uh, right, bright side of things.  
The first thing she did when Rita broke up with her was dye her hair. She wanted something new. This...This would expand her version of "new".  
Her glass was almost done and she was still thinking about it.

Could she survive?...She wondered about the nerves in her face. If cutting them right open, would that mean she couldn't smile? That would defeat her purpose of...of cutting wide open the sides of her mouth, curling upwards. Wait, of _course_ she could survive. It was just the matter...could her _smile_ survive?

There was a long pause, and her mind was blank. Sighing, she put the knife down and gulped down the rest of her tea, putting it in the sink.  
Maybe, later on, when she was older. If the notion was still as...inviting as it was now. She might.  
She yawned and hoped she could sleep better now as she mounted the stairs and flopped onto her bed in her room. As if the thought had never happened.


	270. August 2nd

August 2nd, 2008

Staring at the ceiling disapprovingly, Hasame smoothed her tongue over her teeth in thought. No, she wasn't really thinking. More in fact she was examining the ceiling, it's cracks, peelings and little imperfections. It was nice to know that there was something else that was as flawed and fucked as she was. Some_thing_, not some_one_. No, no, because people _lie_. And who was to know when they were telling the truth? So that's why it was nice to know when some_thing_ was like her.

Hasame rubbed her eyes and smeared the makeup ever more around her eyes. She was bored. Im_mens_ely bored. Unconciously licking her lips, curling over the upper then swipped over the slightly thicker bottom lip, she turned over on her side and blinked in mild surprise to see Gaara standing there. She glanced at the clock briefly; which read 1:09am, and blinked slowly as she returned to him.

"Why h_el_lo there." She said, and smiled grimly. He only looked at her, with a stare he hadn't given her in a while. A long, hard, disgruntled and disturbed stare. She caught this and sat up. "What's u_p_?" Making a popping noise on the 'p', she got to her feet. It was then that Gaara moved. Marching towards her, he grabbed her arm and tugged her out of the bedroom, half leading, half pulling her down the stairs.

Hasame was frazzled and much confused as he yanked her into the kitchen, heading towards the table. She frowned when he pulled her in front of the lightswitch, jerking her to a stop.

"What. Is. _That_?" He growled, grabbing her by the back of her neck and keeping her head still so she was staring straight at the switch. It took a moment to register, but she saw the smears of blood. Oh damn. She forgot to wipe it up.

"Uuuuh..." She licked her lips again, "Blood, I presume."

He yanked her shoulder around and held her against the wall firmly. She could feel his muscles tensed and shaking from not using them to their full capacity. A thought occured to her...How large of a bruise would those fists cause?

"Don't you be a _smart-ass_, Hasame!" He snapped, "That's _your_ blood on there, isn't it?!"  
She looked at the ceiling, sucking on her teeth in thought. She was only humouring him.

"Uum, maybe..._poss_ibly...I don't exactly re_call_-"

"_Shut up!_" He cuffed her over the head hard, "What did I say about the smart-ass!?"

"Now now now, we needn't get so uptight here. I'm not really _sure_ what you are im_ply_ing by showing me this, I mean, _real_ly. I could have simply, what, gotten a _paper_cut, ooooor-"

"Stop the crap, Hasame!"

"Or...Something harmless -- Okay, listen now." She put up her hands, showing both hands. Bad idea. He eyed the cut up hand angrily. "Listen, just...Just _listennnn_." She emphasized _heavily_ on the 'n', rolling her head a bit to get his attention, "I know what this is about."  
He gave her a doubtful look that was scary on his face.  
"...I'm sorry for getting blood on the lightswitch, I'm _sure_ we can wipe-"

"That's not the issue here!!" He barked angrily, accidentally pressing her harder in the neck with his elbow. She felt her small adam's apple squeeze her air pipe halfway. Wincing, half grinning widely, she stuck out her tongue to wet her dry lips.

"_Herk_, I just- _Heehehehee_," She sniggered, coughing and wriggled against the wall uncomfortably, but laughing all the same, "Gaa_ra_, darling, really, this isn't that _huge_ of a deal to be wor-"

"What ever happened to you _strongly_ disapproving any kind of self-inflicted injury?!" Gaara gave her one of the most intimidating looks yet to date. She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Now, really, that's _highly_ irrele- _gack!_" His muscle twitched with the resistance of not pressing against her harder and caused his arm to jerk, cutting of her air for half a second.

"You were _saying_?" He pressed, baring his teeth. Hasame gurgled and giggled, snorting.  
"I just, I was say_ing - heeeeheehe!_" She wheezed, and tried again, "I- I...I can't really remember what I was saying!" At that, she burst out laughing, suddenly getting it cut off with his elbow jamming into her neck. Sticking out her tongue again, she wriggled and pulled his arm down half an inch, just so she could get a bit more air. "I think...Okay okayokay_okay_." She grumbled, "So what _if_ I _did_, uh, injure myself. I'm fine really! Looksie, okay?" She waved her hand, wriggling her fingers at him. The cuts were small, and some had almost half healed over now. "No damage done. It was just a little _fun_ with the kni-"

It disturbed him that she was still grinning at him, as if something was so funny she was almost dopey about it. Smacking her over the head again, he dropped her and was about to storm off when he turned around and pressed her against the wall with his arm again, gripping her face in the other hand.

"_Don't do that again._" He ordered. She stuck out her lower lip, closed her eyes and gave a little wave of her hands, assuring him that she wouldn't silently. He waited, because she was predictable in this one, tiny, microscopic sense. She started giggling again.

"C'mon c'mon c'_mooooon_," She mumbled, "You know you want to."  
His black rimmed eyes narrowed at her suspiciously.

"What."  
She raised her eyes to him, giving him a look that read _you knoooooow_. He scowled at her.

"Hit me."

There was a short moment of silence with no reaction, but he gave her a disgusted look, but didn't move.

"No...No, I'm _not_ going to hit you...Besides over the head."

"Nonononono, I mean...I mean, uh, else were. My head - does nothing." She emphasized her point by smacking the back of her skull on the wall, giving a slight shake of the head then shrugged her shoulders, smirking. "See?"  
When he didn't move, just had that awfully hard look on his face between disgrace and fury, she rolled her eyes again, huffing a sigh.

"You never did like to hit me harder than a swat over the head." She looked at him. "Now, _why_ would THAT be, hmmm?" She gripped his face with both hands suddenly, making him jerk in surprise. She coughed at the lack of oxygen for a moment, then grinned at him, shaking his face side to side. "Whyyyyyy, Gaara! Why would that be, tell _mee_, pleaaaase?" When he didn't respond with anything, she slapped his cheek twice and sighed. "You never were much of a talker."  
She was driving him nuts. Why was she so instigatory? He didn't want to hit her because he didn't want to hurt her. But maybe a small slap would get her back to her regular self. But even he couldn't bring himself to do that.  
With a final, feral snarl, he jerked away from her and had taken three steps before he heard her snap,

"Come on, _hit me_!" It sounded so unlike her. Not only the words, but how she said it. It was gruff and demanding. "_Hit me-_"  
Suddenly he saw her drop to the floor, smack her head on the tiled floor and curl up. He didn't even realized he had punched her squarely in the jaw. Immediately, he regretted it.

"Hasame!" Dropping to his knees, he was about to grab her shoulders to see if she was alright, but there she was, head pressed against the wall, laughing like mad. As if she couldn't stop. She was laughing so hard, that he was afraid her mouth would split wide open. But a dribble of blood had dripped from the corner of her mouth.  
A startlingly pink tongue flickered out and licked it away.  
Hasame was trembling with mirth.  
He stared at her, hands now near his torso, not wanting to touch her now. She was so...insane. He didn't now how else to put it.  
Just now, Gaara noticed she was trying to say something between wheezings. And he tensed up when he heard her.

"A-a-again! D-do it _again!_" She choked out, trying to get on her knees but was failing as her stomach hurt from laughing much too hard. "Ooh ooh m-my face! Ah, ow!"  
It was a high pitched laugh, something he had heard before, but it had never given him a shiver down his spine like this. A few times she clamped her mouth shut, the laughter muffled but she snort and start up again.  
A pair of hands grabbed the collar of his shirt as he was tugged down, an inch away from her face.

"_What. Did. I. Just. Say._" Came the most terrifying snarl he heard from her. There was a tense moment, then a look came over her, like she was holding in a laugh. She snorted and wheezed, dragging out a long _hee_ then started laughing again, letting go of his shirt.  
He took this oppourtunity to run out of the kitchen, his intent to get Temari to help him somehow.

Hasame watched him run and skid around the corner. Soon, her laughter died down and she wiped her watering eyes. Taking deep breathed to calm herself down, she was left giggling quietly to herself. Sitting against the wall, legs stuck straight out again, she rested her head on the wall. Oh my, how her head spun.  
What a relief. What a rush. Even though it was one punch, she could still relish the throbbing in her face now, already feeling the bruise form. She guessed right about the impact his fist would have on her. Oh what more he could have done.  
Her eyes drooped as she was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion.  
She'd have to build up this new found interest. No...not interest..._Pleasure_, almost? She still didn't know.  
It felt like a long time. Sitting there. Her mind wandered, and she calmed down considerably.  
The more the calmed down, the clearer her head was.  
What was that, just now? Liking that pain. It...That was wrong, wasn't it? Isn't that called masochism? How sick she was feeling now...  
But that's not fair. How come...Just because she gets a sense of fun from something out of the norm, make it wrong? It's just...Out of the ordinary. There's nothing particularily _wrong_ about it. She wasn't...Hurting anyone else. Of course _not_. She was only hurting herself. And a long time ago, she determined that she could handle emotional pain more than her friends and family. She can handle most psychological straining tasks than anyone else she knew. Why not be able to handle physical pain more than them? Therefore...Therefore...Therefore no one...No one could ever hurt her again. Yeah..That made sense, didn't it? It made alot of sense to her. In fact...It made so much sense, she felt better about the knowledge of her enjoyment from pain.  
She smiled and it was an earnest one this time.  
How much better she felt.  
It matched her wanting to be happy all the time. She was sick of everyone being so serious. Sick of the humourless people around her. So what if they didn't understand her likes. It didn't mean that they were bad. Just..._different_.

She didn't...She didn't want to cry anymore. Be it immense physical pain, or...Or something that hurt her from the inside. It wasn't funny.

Great. Now she was thinking sad stuff.  
Abruptly, she started smacking herself repeatedly in the head with her hands until the beating because a numbing feel. Stopping after the numbing, she heaved a heavy sigh. Good. The badness was out.

Licking her lips again, she heard the quiet, but flustered, pairs of feet descending the stairs.  
She scowled. She didn't want to deal with them right now. Closing her eyes, she felt herself just drop into sleep she so desperately needed.


	271. The End for now!

Hey readers of Chronicles of an Insane Child (if there are any left of you T_T)

I have considered that this is a much too long of a story (if you can call it a story) and the alarming number of chapters is overwhelming.  
So I have added a new story called Chronicles of the Mentally Unstable. It starts November 18th, after such a long period of absence, I have finally fixed my laptop.

That is the only reason I have not updated in an insane amount of time.

I appreciate those who still read this with eager eyes and your patience, and apologize once again for my absence and making you wait.

Well, read on, my friends! Onto Chronicles of the Mentally Unstable!

Your uniquely strange,  
Megan A.K.A Hasame Chiaki.


End file.
